Aoginozomi Amanohara
by Datenshi No Uzumaki
Summary: AU,SasuNaru:: Now that things have changed for better or worse, Naruto is trying hard to find a place in this crazy world. With the help of her friends, she goes through many unexpected trials and tribulations... Hints of shounenai
1. Pro: Children of Uzumaki Tomoe

**Warnings**: AU, lots of OOC-ness, and Naruto as a female! (Oh my!)

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, other future pairings later…

**Summery**: Still shunned and hated, Naruto struggles to protect the only family she has, her own twin brother, who has the legendary Kyuubi within him. Can she fight to the top to become strong enough to make her brother's dreams come true? How about her own? (Lame, I know, and unoriginal, but I can't think of anything else to fit the story. Ha, ha, ha!)

**Disclaimer**: Nope, no way. Don't own anything at all… sadly…

0000000

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (It's suppose to mean, _look to the sky_)  
**Prologue**: _The Children of Uzumaki Tomoe  
_**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream_  
(My notes)

0000000

**A** hoarse cough cut through the silence of the room, and a young boy rushed up to its owner. "Sensei…" There was a soft smile, weakly faltering, as another cough broke through those chapped lips. "Sensei… do you need water?"

"Maa, Iruka-otouto, no need. I'm fine." A soft voice sang, but then more coughs forced its was through her soar throat. The young boy beside the frail woman frowned in disbelief, watching the woman helplessly. The woman's emerald eyes glanced at the boy. "Mou… where is Kakashi-otouto?" she asked, her voice now rasping.

Umino Iruka is a young boy that is 14 years old. His messy umber brown hair was held up in a ponytail, with a few traces of hair, framing his young face. Ever since his parents died in the wars, he was raised and taken under his Jounin sensei's care. The scar that he received during those wars was his only distinctive feature, across the bridge of his nose.

His sensei, Uzumaki Tomoe, is a young kunoichi, in the Jounin level. She is known for her strength, and great skills and knowledge in genjutsus and taijutsus. The young woman use to be lively, and serious in many cases, almost opposite to the man she had fallen for. She was kind, solemn, yet she prided in many things. She had grace, and a kind of aura that was unlike any other. Her fair colored skin has become pale, and her emerald eyes dulled. Her long honey blonde hair splayed over the pillow. The once proud woman now looked small, sick in her bed. She has taken care of the brunette beside her since he was six years old, and then she became his Genin Instructor when he was 10. She was very proud to say the boy was like her younger brother, if not a son.

The boy bowed his head. "He… he went to get the doctor, Sensei."

The woman raised her brows. "Doushite?" She asked. "There is no need."

Iruka shook his head. "No, sensei. For the past week, you have been getting worse. Please, Sensei, you need to see the doctor."

"Maa… but they would not come. Those baka people do not want to set foot into this house because they hate my children." The woman said with a bit of anger, glaring at the wall, as if it were those people she spoke of.

The boy leaned a bit closer to the woman. "But, Kakashi-kun went directly to the Hokage. I am sure he would help you."

The woman sighed. "All this is just in vain. I don't need help. I am fine." She said stubbornly, but then her coughs betrayed her. She felt a wet substance in her hand, and she looked at it. Iruka gasped in panic, seeing the crimson stain on her porcelain hand.

"Sensei!"

The door to the room opened, and the recognizable teen with spiky gray hair entered, with a man in his mid-forties and the Hokage in his robes. "Tomoe-oneesan." The young teen was rather tall, and looked older than Iruka. Though his hair was gray, his face showed his youthful features. His left eye stood out, crimson in color, with a scar over it. He wore the uniform that only qualified ANBA members wear. His ANBU mask hanging loosely by his side.

Iruka quickly got up from his place, and backed away from the woman, to let the doctor inspect the patient. He stood by the older teen, watching the adults interact. The woman crossed her arms in a stubborn manner. The Hokage smiled at her. "Tomoe-san please let Kitizawa-sensei check on you. It is only natural that your underlings worry about you. And what about the twins?" The woman sighed out in defeat.

0000000

"**S**umanai, itoshigo." A soft voice emitted from the dreary room.

Curious pairs of eyes looked up into the woman's dull green ones. One were the brightest blue, bluer than the skies and the seas, the other were the brightest green, shining like emeralds, like the woman once had. "Kaasan…" The tiny voice whispered, their brows furrowing.

The woman brought the two children close to her, squeezing them softly. "Your Kaasan… has to go…"

The child with blue eyes looked up at their mother. "Go? Where?" The child wrinkled her nose, lisping her words in a child like accent.

"Somewhere… where your Tousan is waiting for me." She replied, her melodious tone faltering in to silent sorrow.

"No go, Kaasan…" The child with bright green eyes begged, his eyes pleading.

The woman bowed her head, her honey colored hair falling forward. "Gomen…" She then let her tears fall, in quiet sobs. "Gomen… Mitsuo-chan, Naruto-chan…" She brought her children's head close to her, nearly touching their foreheads, and held them close, with her tears falling like rain. The two children had a look of confusion and distress, not fully understanding their mother's sorrow.

"Please… don't forget. Get stronger, and take care of one another. Protect each other, always. Don't let anyone take you down. Remember who you are. You are my children, the children of Uzumaki Tomoe. There will be people who would hate you, people who would hurt you, and try to break you, but don't let them take you down. You are special, and would always be loved. You have each other now, and let that be your strength. Because if the world crumbles, there would only be just you two, and that's all that matters." She kissed the mops of their heads, one a bright golden mess, the other the soft honey color that was tamer than the other. "I will always love you."

She rubbed their backs, suddenly humming a gentle song that she would ways sing to them. "Sleep now… Kaasan is here…" Their worry lifting, the children fluttered their eyes closed, listening to her melody. The woman weakly shifted, to lay down on her bed, with her children resting above her. She held them closely, and gave them a last squeeze. "I will always love you…" She whispered, and then closed her eyes from the last light she knew she would never see in this world.

0000000

"_**M**aa…Iruka-otouto… can I ask you a favor?" There was a soft cough; no longer hoarse from the dose of medicine she was given._

_The young boy looked up, cleaning up in the room. "What is it, Tomoe-sensei?" His eyes suddenly lowered._

_The woman was sitting up, staring out the window, with the wind gently flowing inside the room with fresh air. "Take care of them for me." The boy blinked his eyes. "You and Kakashi-otouto."_

"_Ano… Kakashi-kun and I have already been taking care of themfor you, so there is no need to ask… why ask this, Tomoe-sensei?" He asked, his voice wavering, suddenly scared._

_Tomoe turned her head, and gave a soft smile, masking her pain. "Please don't hide it. We all know I am not going to live that long…"_

_Iruka shook his head, and ran to his sensei's side. "Don't say that! You won't die! You'll live and watch Mitsuo-chan and Naruto-chan grow up! And Kakashi-kun and I would be there by your side!" He nearly yelled._

_The honey blonde took the boy's hands into hers, and squeezed them. "It's okay Iruka… but please don't be sad. Be happy, so that my babies won't be sad as well. I know you will grow up to be strong, and a very kind person. I know I've taught you enough, and you'll be a great shinobi." She than pulled the boy towards her and embraced him. "I know I can trust you and Kakashi. Remember that I'll always be proud of you, and I love you as you were also my family." The boy encircled his arms around the woman and shook with tears._

"_I promise…"_

0000000

((So, how was it? It's my first Naruto fic, so please review. I need it, I guess. Kind of sad in the begining, no?Don't worryit will change a bit, and I need to set the mood and background...yeah.There will be more changes and surprises in the future. It will almost be sort of based on the Anime/Manga series, but with tons of twists and changes. And expect a lot of OOC-ness, a lot of it. I mean, it is an AU story after all. In all honesty, I haven't watched/read that much of Naruto… anyways, yay! So review, and I might continue…))

Doushite – Why  
Sumanai – A way to say 'I'm sorry'  
Itoshigo – Dear child  
Gomen – Another way to say 'sorry'

Okay, now for some explanations:

There was a war before the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. I don't know which, but I don't really want to go into details. It was when Iruka was 9, and that's when he lost his parents. Uzumaki Tomoe (my OC) took him under her care, though she was young. Iruka became a Genin when he was 10, and Tomoe was his instructor. When Kyuubi attacked Konoha, he lost his teammates, but Tomoe continues to train him.

Kakashi's story in basically the same as the Anime/Manga, but he interacted more with Tomoe and Iruka. Because Yondaime was greatly involved with Tomoe, where you'll find out more in later chapters, Kakashi lived in the same roof as Tomoe and Iruka, she being a mother figure. So he nearly grows up with Iruka, and that later builds up in their relationship. (Yay!)

The Kyuubi was indeed sealed, but not in Naruto, but **her** twin. That's right, Naruto is a female, and has a twin brother named Mitsuo (I like this name), him being the elder one. Yondaime and Tomoe expected twin boys, and already picked out names, but when they found out that one was a girl, they just left it as Naruto. (Poor girl, but it's okay. I wanted to actually keep the name of Naruto, and not change it. I couldn't think of any other excuses…) Sadly, Tomoe died when they were 2. In such a young age, they can understand and learn quickly, almost like prodigies, like their mother and father. Mitsuo mostly has the features of his mother, soft honey blonde hair with emerald green eyes, and has the whiskered marks on his face. (Actually… I'm picturing the character from Yami No Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness, Kurosaki Hisoka. He's so cute!) Naruto is the female version of Yondaime (so basically the same Naruto, but a girl, or think of his Orioke no jutsu).

Tomoe died with some sickness that she has had since she was young. (I'm not sure what of yet… but I'll think of something.) Her giving birth gave her sickness more stress, so she became terribly ill after two years. But no one blames the twins of her death… okay maybe, but not Iruka and Kakashi. More on Tomoe will be revealed in future chapters.


	2. Make New Friends

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 1**: _Make new friends  
_**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_Normal text  
Flashback/Dream  
(My notes)

0000000

"Go away, you demon!"

Sounds of running were heard in the street. A young boy of only four was different than others, trying to fit in. Sadly, he was an outcast with odd whisker-like markings on the sides of his face. He was running home, after unconsciously walking around the village. The honey blonde child knew he shouldn't, knowing the consequences of going out into the streets, but he felt he had to get out. Even at four, he needs his own space. He was being nagged by his Iruka-nii, worried over by his over protective Naru-imouto, and has been training and taught daily nonstop by Kakashi-nii and Satsuya-nii. '_I guess I shouldn't have gone out…_' Uzumaki Mitsuo thought.

Forgetting his training, the whiskered boy blindly took a blow to the head with an object. Mitsuo crashed to the ground, wincing in pain. He panicked and knew to get up quickly, but his body betrayed him and shook in fear. He gasped, seeing the shadows of his pursuers. '_Baka! I'm not suppose to be weak._' The boy clenched his hands into a fist, tightly shutting his eyes.

"Now is our chance to get rid of the monster."

"He doesn't belong here."

"He should die now."

"Let's kill him!"

There was a loud shrill of a battle cry, snapping the boy into surprise. Before he knew it, the angry villagers were no longer overshadowing him. The boy looked up and turned his head to stare at the back of a small child. His eyes widened in recognition, as the child has messy pig-tailed blonde hair and wore an over-sized orange shirt, with baggy blue pants. "Naru-imouto." He spoke out softly.

The tomboyish girl looked back and cracked a sheepish grin. She then turned her head back at the groaning men, sprawled on the ground. The others were backed away, standing in shock. The girl huffed her cheeks and glared her sky blue eyes at them. "You want to hurt my Nii-chan, you'll have to get through me!" She shouted out loudly, with her arms cross in a superior fashion.

Suddenly a tall figure appeared next to the girl, wearing the marked ANBU level of a shinobi uniform. Recognizing that it was a male, his face was hidden behind the dog mask. The young man picked up the tiny girl from the back of her shirt. "Baka… I told you not to do that." The girl pouted and crossed her arms, looking away from the young man.

Then the ANBU shinobi faced the villagers, causing them to freeze on their spots. "You've broken the law of not harming this child." The man said in a dangerous tone, pointing out to Mitsuo. The whiskered boy slowly got up, and dusted himself quietly. "You're lucky I'm not going to report this to the Hokage. But this is just a warning." The man picked up the boy into one of his arms and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

0000000

There was a hiss of pain, as antiseptic was applied to the cut on the back of the honey haired boy's head. Naruto was tending to her older twins injury, with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Baka… why did you go out into the village. You knew that those big meanies were going to hurt you. Look what happened!" Her voice nearly cracked.

Mitsuo bowed his head in shame, his shoulders slouching. "Gomen… I wanted to go for a walk." He said in a gentle tone, unlike hers.

"Next time, tell me, and we'll go together." The girl's voice softened. She leaned forward, her forehead resting on the boy's small back. "Good thing Iruka-nii is on a mission, or else he would be really mad and fussy, like a chicken!" She said in a quite tone, causing the other twin to shake with light giggles.

"You mean mother hen…" The boy replied, snickering.

"Ya-ya, they're the same!"

This whole time, the gray haired young man in his ANBU uniform, with his mask off, watched the four-year-old twins' interaction. '_So young, yet they act much older when they want to…_' He cleared his throat, catching the children's attention. "Since you guys had already you're free time, go to the field and run 15 laps." He ordered, in a casual tone.

"What?" Naruto exploded in outrage. "But Mitsuo-nii is hurt! And we're still tired from yesterday's training! Can't we have a break?" The girl argued.

Kakashi raised a brow. "Oh? Well, you two don't seem that tired to me." He responded, causing the girl to huff her cheeks. "Mitsuo is already healed, and Satsuya-san is coming soon for your training, so why not have a head start in your warm ups, ne?" He smirked at the little girl. Naruto crossed her arms and 'humphed' in defeat.

Mitsuo smiled softly, and looked at his sister, with whiskered cheeks lifting. "I'll race you."

Naruto turned her head, and suddenly had a face of competition. "You're on! This time I'll beat you for sure, Nii-chan!"

The honey blonde boy laughed, and headed out from their home. Naruto trailing behind, shouting out her claims of being stronger and faster than her older brother. Kakashi felt his lips twitch into a tiny smile, walking slowly to the window to see the two little four-year-olds running at the track beside their home. The twins, with Kakashi and Iruka lived together in the mansion that was given to Tomoe by the Yondaime. A wall, enclosing the compound with the only large mansion with a big field designed for training a shinobi, surrounded the place. He remembered the stunned expression the young woman had when she received the place as her gift. There are many large rooms, and a large bathhouse at the other side of the mansion with a huge beautiful garden. The mansion was stationed close to the gates, with the training field as the back yard. The whole area was close to the Hokage tower, but far away, almost secluded from the village.

It was the perfect home for the two growing twins, but he knew they felt confined within the walls. He knew that at their age, they'd want to play and act normally as children. But somehow, they understood that they weren't normal, and had to tolerate the harshness and hatred of the villagers without fully knowing why. Yes they were still very young, but they've seen and experienced many things that no normal child would at these almost peaceful times. Kakashi sighed solemnly. '_I'm really trying in the best that I could Sensei to protect them and make them strong. They're growing so fast, but I can't fully protect them by the hate of the village that you've grown up to love dearly._'

0000000

A sigh emitted from the young teen, as he watched the twins struggle to perfect their new exercise. He shook his head. "Mitsuo, you need to relax more and don't be afraid of using a bit more chakra, and Naruto, you're using too much of it." The teen said in a deep monotonous voice.

Naruto gasped out and fell to the ground on her bottom, panting hoarsely. "Nyah! Satsuya-sensei, can't we rest now?" the girl complained rather loudly. "We've been doing this for hours! It's almost nightfall and I'm really, really hungry!"

The teen was only fifteen, and was assigned by the Hokage and Kakashi to train the two. He was really young, and already part of ANBU since he was eleven years old, placed in Kakashi's team. He was the only one trustworthy and not hateful towards the twins. Though his whole clan would really be infuriated with the idea of him training the village's "twin demons", Satsuya took the job as an outlet from all the strenuous missions he has as being a young ANBU, and some time away '_From him…_'

Kakashi thought it was also a good idea as well, knowing how it is to be a young fighter. The teen stood tall, with slightly long raven hair, darker than the night. He had snowy white porcelain skin, and midnight black eyes, as a true Uchiha member of the clan.

Satsuya closed his eyes, listening to the girl's complains. He uncrossed his arms, and walked up to the two, towering over the tiny children. '_Even Sasuke-chan is bigger than them…_' He opened his dark eyes and peered down at them. "Fine, but tomorrow I expect that by the end of the day you'll have already gotten the technique correct. Understand?" The two nodded slowly, their big eyes boring into his. He sighed, and waved a hand to let them off. Mitsuo and Naruto jumped up in delight, and hugged their sensei to bid him farewell.

"See you tomorrow, Satsuya-nii." The blonde girl chirped, waving energetically. Then she ran into the house yelling out 'RAMEN', following her older brother. Satsuya shook his head, and did signs of teleportation.

The young Uchiha found himself in front of the gates of the compound and frowned. He walked through and briskly walked through the streets, towards his own home. There were many relatives, respectfully greeting him as he passed by, but he had a stoic expression, ignoring them and not making a sign of noticing them. When he finally made it to the mansion, no bigger than the one he came from, the doors suddenly opened revealing a small five-year-old, smiling brightly up to him. "Okaerinasai, Aniki!"

His cold eyes softened, and he bent down to pick up the small boy in his arms. He walked in through the doors, and closed it behind. "You were waiting for me this whole time, Sasuke-chan?"

The small boy shook his head, with his raven hair swaying with his action. "Nee-chan said that you were here, so I came to greet you, Aniki!" He chirped, his big ebony eyes glittering with innocence. Satsuya nodded. "Otousan is at a meeting, and Okaasan is staying at Junko-obasan's house. So it's just you me, Itsuko-nee-chan and Itachi-nii-san that are here!"

As the elder brother walked into the kitchen with the little boy in his arms, he was greeted by the other two siblings. Itsuko, the only female sibling, was on the stove busy cooking their dinner. Itachi sat near the table, reading a book. Itsuko and Itachi were twins, with the former being the eldest one. They were nine years old, and already at Chuunin rank, closely following their eldest sibling's footsteps, down a shinobi path. The baby of the family was still young, and they'd like to keep it that way, so that Sasuke wouldn't face what they've been through. They were the head of the clan, with Satsuya in line of being the next head after his father. The whole village knows that the Uchihas were prodigies, and their family was proof of it.

"Back from your little 'missions'?" Itsuko smiled at her older brother, setting up the table. As Sasuke was placed down, he ran up to help his sister. Satsuya sat near the traditional table, kneeling with Uchiha grace. He nodded, with his eyes closed, waiting for dinner to be finished. Itsuko and Itachi knew that their brother was training the Uzumaki twins, but didn't mind. They even kept it a secret from their parents and the rest of the clan. When the table was set, the siblings said their grace and started to eat, lightly conversing.

The female sibling tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, and smiled at the happy boy beside her. "Sasuke-chan is going to attend the Academy soon, isn't that right?"

"Hai! Okaasan said I could, so that I can be as strong as all of you!" The boy said excitingly.

Itachi, sitting in front of his twin chuckled. "Good luck, Chibi." He teased. "It will take you years until you reach our level."

"Ita-kun, you're so mean." Itsuko frowned, patting the younger boy's head. "If you train hard enough, I know you'll be a great shinobi, Sasuke-chan."

"Then Otousan would notice me, yeah?" The boy beamed.

The three older siblings stayed silent, each with different and discrete emotions passing their eyes. Sasuke blinked his eyes and looked at each one of them. He saw Itachi scowling a bit, Itsuko looking sad, and Satsuya with an unreadable expression. The boy tilted his head. The only female recovered first and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "You'll be even greater than him." She said softly. Sasuke smiled widely, oblivious to the tension hanging in the air.

0000000

Two young children ran ahead of their young Chuunin guardian, down the streets towards their destination. Naruto chased her older brother, laughing along with him. "Hurry up, Iruka-nii!" called the blonde girl excitingly. She ran back to the teen, and tugged on his hand. "You're too slow!" She whined. Mitsuo tugged at the other hand, and the twins proceeded to drag him down the street.

"You two… we're in no hurry. It's really early, and not all of the town is awake yet." He sighed, but he laughed to himself. It was true. The twins were very excited to finally get out from the compound and actually play with children their age. They got up very early in the morning, getting ready to make a good impression to their classmates. Naruto even decided to wear a skirt! At this time, around the age of five, children were able to attend the Academy for Shinobis of Konoha. Honestly, Iruka was a bit anxious of letting the twins attend, worrying that the children would hate them, and they wouldn't make friends.

"_You're such a worry wart, Iruka-chan!"_

The brunette felt his eye twitch; remembering the teasing the older teen gave him the day before he left for his mission. Iruka sighed again, and let the children drag him through the village. He guessed that the twins were lucky enough to have him as their Academy instructor, requested by the Hokage. He had a feeling that any other instructor, and they would have treated them unfairly, and probably kick them out of their classroom. Iruka loved kids, having experience first hand with them. He had practice of patients and tolerance to them, and was kind enough to care for them equally, like what his Sensei would have wanted. He could have proceed to becoming a Jounin, but thought that staying as Chuunin and becoming an Academy instructor was better suited for him. Plus, he would be able to stay home with Mitsuo and Naruto, instead of going to long missions.

The academy was in their view, and the twins let go of Iruka's hand to run in the gates ahead of him. He smiled, and walked after them at his own pace.

0000000

"Good morning everyone."

There were a few little noises of a somewhat reply. Iruka guessed that they were still shy. He smiled brightly at them. "I know it's your first day of class. I was scared and shy on my first day, but look around. There are many people who are just like you, and they would be the same people you would graduate with at the end. So for today, we'll have a free day, where you would all get to know each other."

The students murmured among themselves, looking around then at the teacher. "So, let's start. I'm new here as well, as an academy instructor. My name is Umino Iruka, but Iruka-sensei is fine. I'll do my best to give each of you an equal chance to graduate and become a Genin. And from then on, you'll be on your own in the shinobi world to advance on your own pace." He clasped his hands together. "Now, I want each one of you to introduce yourselves. Let's start with you."

He got through the class, trying to remember their names by the end of the week. He thought the group of children weren't that bad, and were actually kind of behaved, unlike the twins he was use to. After the introduction, he let the children off to explore, and play at the fields around the school, as long as they don't bother the other classes.

0000000

Curiously, Naruto walked around the school, with her brother silently following behind. They walked down the halls, passing many rooms. As promised, they didn't bother any of them, and were behaving as told. Then they made their way out side of the building, staying within the academy boarders. "I'm hungry." The girl said to the air.

"We could go back to Iruka-nii… uh… sensei and get our lunch." Mitsuo proposed.

The girl placed a finger on her chin. "How about later? I want to meet the others and probably get to play with them this time." Mitsuo bit his lip a bit unsure. The girl smiled widely, and took her brother's hand. They walked into the field where the others were. The golden blonde girl looked around and wasn't sure which child to approach. She remembered clearly who each of them were, having met them at the parks they hung out with and were barked at by their parents to stay away from their children. Then a child in particular caught her eye, at the side.

At the lonely corner stood a little girl from their classroom. If Naruto could remember clearly, her name was Hyuuga Hinata. She had short dark blue hair with the oddest pale eyes. The blonde's smile widened, and she marched towards the girl, dragging her brother with her.

Hinata blinked her pale eyes and looked up to face the bright girl. She recognized her from her classroom. The girl was a bit shorter than she is, with golden blonde hair up in pigtails. She had the brightest blue eyes that she has never seen anyone else has, like her hair. She wore bright orange hooded sweater, with a kaki shirt that stopped above her knees. She had that aura that can make any person smile at her glow.

The boy beside her looked almost identical to her, but more of a boy. He had soft honey blond hair, and bright emerald green eyes. The most distinct feature that really sets him apart from his sister was the three marks on each side of his face, like whiskers. He, unlike his sister, wore darker shades of clothing, with only a dark green shirt with black baggy pants. Like his sister, he was just as short as she was. The boy had a different aura than his twin sister. He had grace and gentleness around him, but his smile nearly equaled that of his sister, but not as vibrant.

"Hello! We're in the same class, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The girl chirped enthusiastically. She slapped a hand on her older brother's back playfully. "And this is my brother, Mitsuo!"

"O-oh… h-hello." Hinata smiled softly to them. "I-it's nice to meet you." Her voice was small. "M-my name is… H-Hyuuga Hinata." She said modestly, blushing brightly.

Naruto beamed at her. "Oh yeah! I remember!" She titled her head. "Ano… why are you here by yourself, Hinata?" She asked, looking around at the children who ignored them.

The girl blushed more, and started to fiddle around with the hem of her cream colored shirt. "Um… I… I don't know h-how to make friends." The girl slightly shrank back in embarrassment.

Azure eyes widened in shock. "But you're so nice and cool! Everyone should be your friend!" Then the blonde grinned cheekily. "How about, Mitsuo and I could be your friend?"

"Y-you c-could?" The bluish haired girl looked up in surprise. Naruto nodded enthusiastically, and Mitsuo nodded in confirmation. Hinata bowed her head, blushing. "A-arigatou." She responded shyly, smiling at them.

Naruto jumped into the air excitingly, and she glomped the poor girl, causing her to blush like a tomato. "We have a friend! Yay!" She giggled. Then the girl got off of Hinata, and took her hand. "Now that we have a friend, let's eat lunch together! I'm hungry!" She then ran off with the blue haired girl, and Mitsuo running behind.

"You're always hungry." The blonde girl looked back and stuck her tongue out at her brother. Hinata blinked at the girl's bouncy personality. She glanced at the boy beside her. Mitsuo caught her gaze and smiled at her, causing her to blush again. "Gomen ne. Naru-chan is always like this. If she bothers you… then I'm sorry." He said in a modest voice.

Shaking her head, Hinata smiled back shyly at the boy. "N-no… I'm not bothered." She replied. "I-I just n-never met anyone l-like her before." She stuttered.

"Maa… in no time, you'll be just as happy and brave as me, Hinata-chan!" Naruto declared. The blue haired girl blushed, flattered at the prefix that the girl place by her name. '_No one has called me that before…_' She smiled to herself.

"Iruka-sensei! We're hungry!" The blonde girl shouted out as the came into the classroom.

"Why so loud? You're so troublesome."

The three children turned their heads and saw a few boys inside already. There was a chubby boy, eating a bag of chips, with brown spiky hair and painted swirl markings on each of his cheeks. Beside him was a kid with a high spiky ponytail, almost like a pineapple, and his eyes were half open, as if he was sleepy. Another boy was in front of them, had messy dark hair, and red paint on the sides his face. He wore a big jacket, with his hood down and a small puppy inside of it, sticking its head out. The last boy had a big coat, with the collar large enough to hide his face, and wore a pair of dark sunglasses with his dark spiky hair. Naruto blinked her eyes, and then huffed with anger.

"You boys think you're tough? And I'm not loud! Who said that?" The girl shrilled. Suddenly the blonde was picked up by the back of her shirt, her legs dangling above the floor. "Mou… Iruka-sensei…" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"They're right you know. You're being too noisy. Why not sit down and eat your lunch. The others will be in here soon to eat as well." Iruka put down the girl to the ground, and sighed. "I told you to behave. You're not being very lady-like." There were sounds of snickering, and Naruto puffed her cheeks angrily.

Their Sensei sighed again, and placed the bento boxes that he made the day before on the student's desk. Mitsuo obediently sat down in front of the box, and waited for his sister to do the same. The girl huffed again and sat down fuming. Hinata blinked here eyes, not sure what to do, until the blond boy smiled at her and patted a seat near them. The girl blushed and walked over to her bag, to get her food. After that task, she sat down quietly beside Mitsuo, blushing.

"So, what are your guys' names again?" The three looked up to see the boy with the red paint of his face and the puppy peering over his shoulders. He grinned at them, nearly showing his sharp canine like teeth.

Naruto opened her mouth to say something, but Mitsuo stopped her before she said something mean or bad. "My name is Mitsuo, and she is my sister, Naruto. That is Hinata." He pointed out. Hinata blushed and waved shyly at the new boy.

"I'm Kiba." He said proudly. Then he looked at the blonde who was pouting, eating her food. "Ano… isn't Naruto a boy name?" He asked, tilting her head.

The girl jumped from her seat to pounce on the boy, but Mitsuo struggled to keep her sister away. "Er… It's a long story…"

"Gee... don't be mad." The boy backed away, with his hands up in defense. "I was just asking… but I think Naruto is a cool name… I guess…" He scratched the side of his face, unsure. Then he turned to Hinata. "Wow… I've never seen anyone with those kinds of eyes. I think I heard about this clan that is like you, but you look too nice…" The girl blushed even redder at the statement.

"Um… t-thank you…"

Then Kiba smiled widely. "Anyways, those guys over there are my friends. That boy with the sunglasses is Shino. The one eating is Chouji, and the last one that… fell asleep, is Shikamaru." He pointed to them. Mitsuo looked over at them and waved kindly. Only Chouji waved back, and Shino just nodded.

The big boned boy got up and stood beside the dog like boy. "You going to finish that?" He asked the blonde girl. Naruto glared, and covered her food protectively from him. Mitsuo sweat dropped, and looked up at the boy.

"Here. Have some of mine, I'm not that hungry." He offered kindheartedly, and the boy thanked him, picking some of the food. Soon enough, they got along, and through it, Iruka stood in the front of the room, writing on the chalkboard. He smiled to himself hearing that the twins were getting along, save for Naruto who was still a bit hostile to the others.

0000000

It was another day, and Naruto and Mitsuo walked or rather ran towards the school without Iruka with them. The young man had to go there early for a meeting with the other instructors before the weekend. They ran to avoid encountering those angry villagers that oh-so hate them. They luckily made it passed the gates of the Academy with out getting injured. Soon their moods brightened, looking forward to attending class. The twins looked over themselves to make sure they were okay. The girl was dressed differently, ditching the skirt, and wearing a red over-sized shirt and black baggy pants. Mitsuo didn't look that much different from the day before.

Naruto bounced happily, and took off to their classroom. "Race you!" She shouted behind to her blinking brother. The honey haired boy smiled, and ran after the girl. Soon he ran ahead of her, both laughing at their little game. As he turned a corner, the boy was thrown back in impact with something. Naruto gasped and ran up to her brother. The boy rubbed his head, and looked up to see a boy about their age also sitting up rubbing his head. He had spiky raven hair, and the darkest eyes, like their Satsuya-sensei.

"Mou, sumanai…" Mitsuo groaned, getting up with the help of his sister. The raven-haired boy got up, dusting himself, and quietly turned around walking away.

Naruto frowned. "Hey! You didn't say sorry, you big meanie!" She shouted. "Come back here!"

"No, it's okay Naru-chan." The boy held her back, smiling softly. "It was my fault."

"No! You're hurt, and it's also his fault! And I'm not going to let him walk away without saying sorry!" The girl ran after the raven-haired boy, leaving Mitsuo to sigh. He went after her to make sure she won't make too much trouble. Naruto looked around and spotted the boy. "Come back here!" She ran towards the boy, and tackled him to the ground.

The raven-haired boy opened his ebony eyes and glared at the blonde girl above him. "What's your problem?" He shouted in anger.

"You ran over my brother and didn't say you're sorry! Now go and tell him sorry!" Naruto shouted at him.

The boy underneath glared at her. "No!" He growled.

"Yes!"

"No! Now get off of me!" He pushed the girl off, and got up, glaring at her. "You're the one that is being a bully and an idiot. Now leave me alone!" He barked at her.

Naruto got up and tackled the boy down again. Soon the two were rolling on the ground, struggling to be on top, shouting things at each other, and trying to throw punches at one another. Mitsuo saw this, and didn't know what to do. "Naruto! Stop it! It doesn't matter anymore! Please stop!"

Then the honey haired boy turned his head, hearing some people coming, and he panicked. He saw a group of girls coming around the corner, all around his age. They all gasped at the sight. "Oh my gosh! They're fighting!"

"Is that Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh no! That kid is going to hurt him!"

"We have to save Sasuke-kun!"

Mitsuo made a move to protest their attempt, but stopped upon hearing a familiar yell.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

0000000

There was a sigh. The young instructor looked at the small figure sitting at the corner with her back facing him. Iruka felt a bubble of guilt dwelling in his chest. When he stopped the two fighting children, he got very mad at them, and Naruto especially for starting it. He told the two to sit at corners until he tells them to get up. They had to risk the humiliation of sitting there during half of class. When lunch came, he let them off, but Naruto didn't listen, and stayed at her spot, with her back turned on him. So he let her stay there and thought that she would just bounce back up to her happy go lucky self, but she didn't. She stayed there even after school.

"Ne, Naru-imouto, let's go home now. You're not in trouble anymore." Mitsuo pleaded in his quiet tone. The classroom was empty, and all the students went home for the weekend. He bent down behind the girl, staring at her head. "I'm okay now, and Sasuke already apologized." He wrinkled his nose at the long word. Then he smiled softly. "You didn't even eat. I bet you're hungry, Naru-imouto. We can get ramen on our way home…" The boy touched the girl's shoulder, but she didn't react. The whiskered boy's shoulder drooped in defeat. "Naru-chan…"

Iruka took in a deep breath, and walked up behind them. Mitsuo turned his head and looked up at the young man. The tall man picked up the girl and pulled her close to him. "I'm not mad at you, Naru-chan." He felt the girl stiffen. "Let's go home… I'll make ramen tonight. I know you'll like that very much." He said gently. The girl looked up at him with her sky blue eyes shining with tears threatening to fall. She then hugged the man, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He started to rub the girl's back affectionately, and tried to calm her shaking form. He took Mitsuo's hand and they walked together out of the academy.

0000000

"I don't like _him_."

Emerald green eyes blinked and looked at the blonde girl beside him. "Who?"

Naruto narrowed her blue eyes and sneered. "_Him_…"

The blue haired girl on the other side of the girl looked around the area and saw a raven-haired boy with a big crowd of girls surrounding him. "S-Sasuke?" She questioned. Naruto just scowled and turned her head away. "He… he's an Uchiha… t-they are a very powerful c-clan…" Hinata told them.

"That means he's related to Satsuya-sensei, Naru-chan." Mitsuo pointed out.

The girl scoffed. "Serious? But Satsuya-sensei is way nicer that _him_." She huffed her cheeks. "I don't even know why those girls like _him_… there is nothing special about _him_."

"Like Hinata-chan said, he's an Uchiha. Everyone knows them." Kiba stated, also a bit annoyed at the boy before them. He sat beside the blue haired girl.

"Hey guys!" The four children looked up to see their other friends, Chouji with Shino and lazy Shikamaru behind. "We better be getting to class, even though I just want to eat…"

Naruto jumped up, her mood quickly changing. "You always want to eat, Chouji-kun!" The other three that were sitting on the ground also got up, and they walked together to the class.

0000000

"Hey big forehead, get away from Sasuke-kun! He doesn't want to sit by you!"

"Ino-pig, what makes you think he wants to sit by you?"

Naruto felt her eye twitch in annoyance, listening to the girls, especially two particular ones, fight over the big meanie she 'oh-so hates'. Mitsuo saw his sister's expression and sighed. "Don't do anything and just ignore them, Naru-imouto." He warned her. The blonde girl's response was another twitch in her eye. Hinata watched silently beside her.

"Go away Sakura-big-forehead! He doesn't like you!"

"No, you go away, Ino-pig!"

The blonde looked behind and saw that the raven-haired boy had an irritated look on his face, as he was being tugged left and right by the two girls. One girl had cotton candy pink hair, with a red ribbon in it. The other girl had platinum blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Naruto narrowed her eyes. '_Well… at least the big meanie is being tortured!_' She then chuckled evilly in her mind. She closed her eyes, smiling to herself. '_I guess… this is cool. I made friends, and I'm on my way to be the greatest shinobi! Just you wait! You'll be the next Hokage Nii-chan! And I'm sure our friends will back you up!'_ She thought to herself cheerfully.

"So troublesome…"

0000000

((So, how do you like? Kind of long to me, but I had to put everything in one chapter, to introduce the characters, and show how they fit in, in this story. Sorry if my Japanese is a bit off. Maybe you can help me out with it, if I get it all wrong? Hm… I'm not sure what else to comment on, but maybe you can. Tell me what you think. Please review, then I might continue!))

Explanations:

That's right! Sasuke has more siblings than just Itachi. Uchiha Satsuya is the eldest, and the next in line to inherit the title of head of the Uchiha Clan. So the weight is on his shoulders! He is a prodigy, and in ANBU. He's not very cold, but chooses to be more uncaring and ignorant around people he doesn't like or not know. He of course is good looking, like all the other Uchihas. Sorry if he wasn't described clearly, but he has messy hair, but quite tamable, with highlights, which his father hates. Then there is Izumi, the twin sister and the older one of Itachi. Yes, he has a twin, and is quite unlike her brother. She strives to be on top, trying to surpass her older brother in rank, and be seen equal to him. She wants to prove to her family that she is just as strong. She is reserved, but would talk to people she only cares about and likes. She is the protective one among her siblings, and acts as a second mother. She has long hair, always up in a loose and messy bun, with strands framing her face.

With Itachi, he is almost the same as he is in the Anime, but can be a bit open to only his family. He, like the other three elder Uchiha siblings, don't really like their parents much, which Sasuke is ignorant to. He doesn't really care of being great or not. He does things his own way, and at the pace he wants to go into. Sasuke is almost the same as he is. Here, he acts differently when at school and at home. He is more open and happy when he is at home with his family, but then he is cold and distant when he is at school. Sasuke wants to prove he too is strong, and looks up to his siblings, because they are prodigies. He seeks the attention of his parents, who mostly ignore him, especially his father.

So that's all I can say about the changes in the Uchiha clan. Oh, the clan will die, but what will change about it? You'll just have to find out…

Ages from the beginning of the fic:

Naruto and Co: 4  
Iruka: 16  
Kakashi: 18  
Satsuya: 15  
Itachi and Izumi: 9

Naruto and Mitsuo stated to train under Satsuya when they were four, and then entered the academy at five. Towards the end, they are near six years old.

- Datenshi no Uzumaki


	3. And Then They Fall

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** ( _look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 2**: _And Then They Fall  
_**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream_  
(My notes)

0000000

"Aniki!"

Stopping in his tracks, Satsuya turned around and found his youngest brother running up to him, with his cheerful expression. The young man carefully smiled, and bent down to the boy's level. The raven-haired boy has grown fast at his age of seven, and was maturing a bit. He's heard a lot from his sister how well Sasuke was doing at his school, being the next prodigy of their grade. '_But… he still has a lot to learn…_'

"Aniki, do you want to help me with my Shuriken throwing? You promised that you'd train me." The boy pleaded with his big ebony eyes.

The eldest brother closed his eyes, then opened them back staring at the boy's own eyes. "Okay… but I'd train you in one condition."

The boy's face brightened. "What? I'll do anything!"

He placed a finger on the boy's forehead. "You'll have to train with other children your age." Sasuke frowned, feeling a bit of jealousy. "Do you remember how I always have a mission and would come home late? I was assigned by the Hokage to train two special children. I could have let you trained with them earlier, but I wasn't sure if you would like it. I'd want to train you personally, but I'm very busy, if you can tell." Satsuya then raised a brow, and frowned slightly. "Why don't you ever ask Izumi to train you? I know she is willing to help you. Itachi… don't bother, he's too aloof and lazy…"

The boy blushed. "Because… I wanted a guy to train me… Tousan doesn't have time for me, and you're right that Itachi-nii is lazy. Izumi-nee is too busy as well… she's almost going to be in ANBU too!"

Satsuya nodded at his reasoning. "So… would you want to train with them too? They're not so bad." Sasuke bit his lip, and slowly nodded. The eldest sibling stood up and placed a hand on his head affectionately. "Okay… if you want to get anything go get it now. I'm going to go and head out soon." The boy nodded and ran back inside their mansion, wondering who the children he was training with are.

Wide ebony eyes stared at the big gates before him. From far away, he could see the mansion that seemed almost bigger than their home. Sasuke looked up to see his brother press the bell. When the door to the mansion opened, the raven-haired boy hid behind his brother, preparing his mask that he always wore outside his home.

A little boy with honey blonde hair came out from the mansion, running towards the gate. The boy was smiling widely at the sight of the familiar face. He went up to the gate and unlocked it. "Ohayo, Satsuya-sensei." He greeted in his soft tone. Sasuke blinked his eyes wide at recognition. That blond boy before him was none other than Uzumaki Mitsuo. That means his Aniki trained both him and _her_…

Mitsuo blinked his emerald eyes in surprise. "Ah… so Uchiha-kun is here too?" His head was tilting slightly, staring at his classmate.

Satsuya nodded. "He is my otouto, and has came to train with you as well. Hope it's no trouble."

The boy shook his head. "Iie… demo…" Mitsuo shook his head again. "It's okay. Come in! I'll go get Naru-imouto." Then the boy ran back into the house. Sasuke stared at the door, and then turned his head to see his brother walking away from him. He ran after him, walking into a big field. He thought that this was the training ground that the mansion held, and was surprised that it was much bigger than the one at the Uchiha compound, with a set up course at one area. There were trees at the other side, and a running track close to them. There was a lake and a running river, with a waterfall coming from the mountainside. He truly was amazed. '_This compound seems bigger than the Uchiha one. Maybe it is because there are no other buildings except for this huge estate…_'

"OHAYO SATSUYA-SENSEI!"

Sasuke froze at the high pitched and recognizable voice. He bit his lip from retorting back at the girl's loud voice; afraid his brother would be ashamed of him. He slowly turned his head, only to watch an orange blob jump up and launched herself at his eldest brother. Satsuya mentally sighed, and smiled a bit at the girl. "It's nice to see you too, Naruto." He said in his deep tone. Soon enough, Mitsuo arrived, smiling softly.

When the girl got down, she turned her head and gasped in surprise. She quickly pointed an accusing finger at the raven-haired boy and glared. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Sasuke glared back, then smirked at the girl. "Aniki let me come and train with him… unfortunately I have to train with _you_ as well." He slightly sneered.

Satsuya raised a brow and saw Mitsuo sigh visibly. "Please, can we not fight each other? You guys get enough of this at school. This is training, and it's more serious than your arguments at this moment." The young teen before them was astonished at the small boy's maturity of words, but didn't show it. Both Naruto and Sasuke crossed their arms, and looked away from one another. '_This will be interesting…_' the older Uchiha thought.

"So, you two hold grudges against each other." Satsuya stated to himself. "I don't care about how and why. Mitsuo is right. Right now, you're under my supervision. You two can fight whenever you want, but not around me. Set aside your differences, and get serious." He crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. "Run twenty laps, then do fifty each of the warm-ups. So get moving." The three children nodded, and ran off, with Naruto and Sasuke trying to out run the other.

0000000

"Huh? What's wrong Naruto-chan?"

A pair of sky blue eyes blinked and stared in a pair of milky white orbs. "Nani? Oh… sorry Hinata-chan… Nothing is wrong." The blonde girl shook her head.

The bluish haired girl frowned slightly, and looked ahead from their spot under the tree's shade. "But… you were glaring over at them." Hinata has lost her shyness, but had that gentle tone, like Naruto's brother. She's grown use to the blonde and the two have became best friends. At times she would often blush lightly, and stutter, but not as much as usual. "Is it… because of Uchiha-kun?" The blonde girl slightly pouted. Hinata nodded to herself. "Are you mad because Mitsuo-kun is good friends with Uchiha-kun?" And silence was her only answer from the blonde.

The girl gently patted the blonde's shoulder. "Naruto-chan… maybe you should be… happy that Mitsuo-kun has made friends on his own. I remember you always saying that Mitsuo-kun has never made friends, unless you were there, and that you'd be very happy if he made one of his own." Hinata blinked her pale eyes, and then looked at her friend. "What's wrong with Mitsuo-kun being friends with Uchiha-kun? I know you don't like him very much, but maybe Mitsuo-kun wants to be his friend. I don't think he's trying to make you mad, and Uchiha-kun won't turn your brother against you."

"I know… it's just…" The girl sighed. "Sure we've been training with him for almost a year now. Mitsuo-nii is the only one nice to him. Me? I'm always arguing and competingagainst him. I knew eventually they'd be good friends… but it doesn't seem… right to me… you know?" The blonde lowered her head, hearing the group of boys laughing.

"You're… just not use to being apart from your brother." Hinata whispered.

"Maybe…"

Hinata smiled to the girl. "Sometimes I envy you, Naruto-chan." The girl admitted. Naruto looked at her with surprise. "You're brave, strong, not soft-spoken, you're always happy and smiling, you have a very good bond with your brother, you can easily make many friends, and you have a lot of people who care for you. To be honest, I wish at times to be so much like you, to have that much courage as you." She looked up to the sky, smiling to herself.

"Hinata…" Naruto smiled at her friend. "I'm jealous of you as well, you know." She brought up her knees close to her, and rested her head upon it. "You're pretty, smart, highly respected, you have parents, you're not annoying and loud like me, and I know deep down, you're just as strong as I am, or even more!" The girl giggled to herself, after a long silence. "I've found out how much different we are, and I guess that's what makes us good friends. Imagine if there were two of you, or of me, then things would get out of hand or be very different."

The blonde yawned out loud, and stretched out her limbs. "I guess I'll just have to get use to it more, Mitsuo-nii being on his own. I'm just afraid that he'll get hurt, and I'd hate to see that." She told her friend. "I promised to someone, from long ago, that I'm going to protect him always. If the whole world crumbles, we'll have each other, and that's what only matters…" The girl yawned out loud again, and fell to her side, lying on the grass. "I guess I'll just have to get use to that Sasuke-teme." She muttered lazily. Hinata shook her head and giggled lightly.

0000000

It was getting late, and Sasuke knew he had to get home. His family won't notice that he would come home late, but he wanted to be there when Itachi got home from his shinobi mission. Izumi was out with her new ANBU squad for almost a week. Itachi was also in mission as a Jounin, and was coming back home soon. Satsuya left Sasuke with the Uzumaki twins, Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sempai. When Satsuya couldn't train them with his missions in his way, Kakashi would come up and train them, when he had no missions as well, or Iruka would fill in when the top Shinobis were not present.

"Hm… it's late. You three can rest now." There was a big sigh of relief as the sounds of bodies falling to the ground in exhaustion were heard. The gray haired masked shinobi didn't pay any attention, and was already reading his prized small orange book.

"Sasuke-kun… do you want me to walk you home?" The honey blonde haired boy asked his raven-haired friend.

The ebony eyed boy got up and dusted himself. He shook his head in reply. "It's okay. I'll be fine. Itachi-nii is coming home, so I won't be alone." Mitsuo nodded in understanding. The raven-haired boy glanced at the golden haired girl, and closed his eyes. He bowed to the older man. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei." He waved goodbye to the twins and walked briskly towards the Uchiha compound.

It took a while to get to his compound, since it was almost at the other side of the city. He ignored the greetings and looks the villagers gave him, knowing it was of admiration and envy for his title as an Uchiha. Suddenly the boy stopped in his tracks, sensing something off as he saw the high walls to the great clan's compounds. He looked up to the night sky and saw rising black smoke. The boy panicked and ran inside the place. His eyes widened in more shock and fear, seeing the rising walls of embers burning the buildings of his relatives.

The boy shook his head, this time not thinking before he moved, and ran towards the direction to where his house was. Everywhere he turned, he saw many puddles of blood with lying corpses littering the ground, and the metallic smell with the smoke was clouding his mind. The heat was touching him, and he couldn't go near the bodies of his relatives. So he kept on running to his destination. Luckily, it was the only structure that hasn't been touched by the flames. The boy ran inside, calling out to see if anyone was inside.

The boy froze upon entering the mansion, seeing more blood painting the floors and walls of his home. He felt his heart pounding loudly in his ears with fear, seeing recognizable faces of more dead uncles and aunts lying on the floor. '_W-what… happened?_' Sasuke heard a sound down the halls, and shakily ran towards the source.

He stopped in front of the slightly ajar door to his parents' room. He held his breath, and slowly walked up to it, his body shaking with an unknown fear. Through the crack, he saw a shadow plunge a blade into a limp body. The boy's ebony eyes widened even further, and he pushed himself into the room, and froze. There before him were two bodies, profusely loosing blood, with the crimson liquid pooling around the room. "No! Okaasan!" He was about to run to the fallen body, but stopped in his tracks as the culprit turned his head slightly.

There before him stood his brother, with his back turned away from him, but his head slightly turned to see the profile of his face. He was voided with no emotion, and a trace of blood was on his pale skin. Strands of black hair slightly covered his eyes, his blood red eyes. Sasuke froze with more fear and shock. "No… How could you…?" The boy was shaking his head, tears welling up in his ebony eyes. His brother turned around, facing him in a front view, more blood stains on his clothing, but he didn't seem to care. Sasuke took a step back, and felt a new emotion gather inside of him: anger, hate and betrayal. "Why?" He managed to say out, clenching his hands into fists. "Why?" He screamed out.

Sasuke launched himself towards the teen, blinded with anger. But then the boy didn't hit his brother, and was held into his arms. He was pressed up close to his chest, and Sasuke closed his eyes tightly feeling numb everywhere. "I'm sorry you had to see this… Sasuke." His deep voice lacking any emotion said into his ear. The boy opened his eyes, and felt a slight pain to his head. Then after a while, he saw darkness, and the last thing he saw was the color crimson.

0000000

The door banged open, as the blur and a gust of wind entered through the door. "Where is he?" The voice sounded panicked and urgent.

A pair of ebony eyes slightly opened, and looked at the young kunoichi with an ANBU uniform. Thebird-like mask was off of the girl's moonlit skin, showing her same pair of dark eyes as the owner of the first set. The girl, of only thirteen ran across the room towards the bed, with a look of fear and slight relief. She turned to the conscious occupant in the room, sitting quietly in a chair near the foot of the bed. "What happened? Why is he like this? And where is…?" She asked quickly, but stopped, looking at the small frame under the sterile white sheets.

"He… said he was sorry, Izumi… but not for what he has done…" The voice was deep and monotonous, and his eyes closed, avoiding to look up into the girl's glossy eyes.

The girl bit her lip, trying to hold her emotions in. She sank down, sitting beside the small boy unconscious on the bed. "Then… it's true… the whole clan, and the compound… gone, everything… Tousan and Okaasan…" Then the girl looked up at him. "What now… Itachi?"

Her younger twin frowned deeply, with his arms crossed over his chest, and head bent, with a few wisps of raven hair falling to his face. "I don't know… the whole compound was burnt to the ground, and we're all there is left of the clan, you, me, Sasuke…" Izumi closed her eyes. She has unconsciously taken her younger brother's small hand into hers and squeezed it gently.

There was a knock to the door, and the older twin looked up to see the recognizable gray haired man, with a facemask. The young man bowed his head slightly in respect. "Aishi…" He said quietly. Then he looked up at the two young shinobi. "Hokage-sama would like to see you two. Don't worry, I'll be watching over young Sasuke-kun." He told them. Izumi bit her lip, hesitant to leave her youngest brother, and nodded. Itachi got up and followed the female Uchiha to the Hokage tower.

0000000

"I'm greatly sorry for your loss." The old man said to the twins. Izumi bowed her head, with her bangs covering her eyes, and Itachi just stood in his stoic way, with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Old man Sarutobi closed his eyes as he leaned his chin on his folded hands. "After your report, Itachi-kun, as of now Uchiha Satsuya has been marked as a S-class Missing-nin for he is no longer within the parameter of Konoha. He is also a cold-blooded murderer of the Uchiha Clan. You can be assured that we have sent other teams of ANBU and Hunter-nins to search for him.

"After the investigation within the compound, it is reported that there were no survivors, but a few bodies have been recovered for burial. The whole area has been razed to the ground, and I am deeply sorry." The man then looked up to the two of the three remaining Uchihas of Konoha. "Because of this, you three will be placed under the guardianship of trusted people here in Konoha." Izumi looked up, and opened her mouth, but the Sandaime raised a hand to stop her coming protest. "It is best that you are under the supervision of adults, because you are not emotionally stable, and are not of age to take over the Uchiha inheritance. You are still minors, and I know you three wouldn't want to be placed in the orphanage. But I know you will like who will be your guardians as of now."

0000000

Drawing the curtain back, Naruto blinked her bright blue eyes seeing four figures walking up to the gate of where she lived. She moved away from the window, and ran to the door. "They're here, Iruka-nii!" She yelled out, as she opened the door, and watched as the recognizable gray haired man unlocked the gates, and let the three remaining Uchihas into the Uzumaki compound. The girl smiled shyly as they slowly made their way to the mansion, but then her expression fell seeing the solemn looks the three siblings had.

Kakashi walked up the steps quietly, and saw the girl waiting by the door. He smiled softly through his mask, and ruffled the girl's golden hair. Soon, the three Uchihas walked by and into their new home. They stopped at the doorway, and quietly stood there, as Iruka appeared before them, and Kakashi stood beside him. The young brunette man smiled gently. "Welcome… and I'm sorry…" He said softly. "Please come in." He showed them to the living room area, and they made their way to it. The two adults followed behind.

Naruto closed the door, and walked to the entrance to the living room. She peeped her head into the room, and saw the female Uchiha sitting on the couch with Sasuke, and the older guy was standing behind the couch, with his arms crossed. The girl shivered seeing the expressionless face. '_He's even colder than Sasuke… even scarier..._'

The girl turned her head, hearing the sounds of running coming down the stairs. She saw her older twin jump a few steps to land on the ground safely. Mitsuo then walked up beside his sister. They looked at one another, before the honey haired boy walked into the living room. He shyly bowed to the guests. "Um… the rooms are ready…"

Iruka nodded. "If you're tired, you can go and rest in your rooms." He turned to the twins. "Please go show them the way."

The Uzumaki twins nodded, and walked towards the stairs, not looking behind to check if they were following or not. Naruto slightly glanced behind, and saw the older girl walking beside Sasuke, and the other guy behind them. The blonde bit her lip, and turned around, walking backwards. "Ano… I think I've heard about you, Onee-san, but I didn't catch your name…" She said cautiously.

The female Uchiha smiled softly at her. "Aa… my name is Izumi, and that is my twin, Itachi. I'm guessing you already know my younger brother, Sasuke."

Naruto widened her eyes in surprise. "Wow! Twins! I thought Mitsuo and I were the only ones, because we haven't met any other ones." Izumi smiled back at the girl.

"Here you go." Mitsuo announced, breaking the coming silence. The boy opened three doors, and looked at them. "Iruka-nii said that you can pick any room you want, and you can change the arrangement and decorations anytime. They'll be your rooms from now on…" He looked up at them.

The blonde girl smiled widely. "Our rooms are across the hall, and Iruka-nii and Kakashi-nii are at the other side." She pointed out.

"If you don't like any of these rooms, then you can pick other ones. Tell us so that we can fix it up for you." Mitsuo said to them.

Izumi shook her head, and smiled as reassurance. "No, it's okay. Any room is fine. You are too kind, for letting us stay here."

Naruto beamed at her. "It's fine. It's just we don't really have any visitors, except for Sasuke and-" The girl was cut off from her sentence as her brother nudged on her side. "Erm… yeah…" The girl bowed her head, blushing in embarrassment. Izumi just gave a faint smile.

"Well… we'll leave you to get comfortable. If you need anything, we'll be down stairs." Mitsuo took his twin's hand, and was about to walk away to let the Uchihas settle. "Oh, and diner is coming soon. You can come down at around seven, if you're hungry." He said over his shoulder, before disappearing with the blonde around the corner.

Izumi closed her dark eyes, smiling to herself. "I guess… this will be our new home…" There was a grunt, and the sound of one of the room's doors closing. She didn't have to turn around and see that her twin has already picked a room and went in. The raven-haired girl turned around and looked down upon her youngest brother. Her face fell upon seeing the blank expression her once happy little brother used to have. She bent down to his level, and pulled the boy into an embrace. "Let's forget, ne? We can create new and better memories with our new family. I know you don't like the idea now, but this is what they would have wanted, for us to forget. At least, you're not alone otouto-chan. You have Itachi and me now. So try to be happy, okay?" She pulled back and brushed a hand against the boy's cheek. The girl then kissed the boy's forehead, and led him into one of the rooms.

0000000

Sky blue eyes blinked, and gazed at the boy. Naruto slightly tilted her head, staring at the young Uchiha beside her. She bit her lip, itching to strike up a conversation under the uncomfortable silence, but she knew not to bother the boy. It surprised her actually to see that the Uchiha was just hanging around with her. He had to go back to school after a week of bereavement, and all the students stayed away from him. There was some kind of aura that warded the students away from, and it felt a bit gloomy. It seems that news goes by quickly in the village, any rumors and what not. Naruto felt a bit bad that the boy has lost almost all of his clan, except for his siblings. The girl wondered where exactly is Satsuya-sensei. She wants to ask, but knew better than to. Naruto, unlike the others, she would go up to the boy, trying to make things go back to the way things were. Them arguing and fighting, while he was being chased by hoards of fan girls, was all normal to her, but Sasuke being as he is right now, isn't to her.

"Ano… Sasuke, why aren't you with the other boys and Mitsuo-kun? You don't want to be with them?" She asked quietly, a bit out of character from the way many people known her as. Naruto can act behaved when she felt she had to, and be as different than when people usually saw her. Only Mitsuo, Iruka, Kakashi and her best friend Hinata sees the other side of her.

The raven-haired boy has his eyes closed, his knees close to his chest, and his chin resting upon it. The two were sitting under the trees, in a secluded area that only they knew of in the school area. Not many of his fan girls would bother him here, knowing the annoying blonde and their group was there. Naruto frowned slightly, only getting a silent response. The girl sighed, and fell to her side, lying upon the grass. She stared ahead. How she wished Hinata wouldn't have gotten sick, then she would have had a talking buddy, even though Hinata didn't do much of the conversing.

Naruto bit her lip. "…Sasuke… do you really miss your family?" She barely whispered. There was a soft gust of wind blowing against the trees and upon them. "You're lucky you had a big family. I only have Mitsuo-nii as my only blood relative. My mother… she was said to have died when I was two, and I don't really remember that much about her. I bet it's really hard to lose your parents, the ones who had taken care of you since you were born. But then I wonder… can Iruka-nii and Kakashi-nii be considered my real family? Iruka-nii is like a father… actually more like my mother." She giggled to herself. "And Kakashi-nii can be my father, or my big brother. I know I would feel really hurt if I loose them. But what would hurt the most is if I lose Mitsuo-nii…" She closed her eyes, feeling the wind brush against her face. She could hear the trees softly rustling above.

"For some strange reason… the whole village hates him… I don't know why, and neither does he. We could ask Iruka or Kakashi, but then they wouldn't say anything to us. I have that feeling that they are hiding something… That is why it's my goal to become really strong and protectMitsuo-nii with my life, and to also make him the Hokage of Konoha." She opened her eyes and watched the blades of grass dance slightly with the wind. "It's really nice to see that Mitsuo has finally found friends that don't hate him, and I'm glad you don't hate him either. You could hate me all you want, as long as you don't direct it to my brother… ever… or else I'd have to hurt you… you understand… right?" She whispered softly.

"I don't hate you."

Naruto blinked her eyes, and sat up, looking over at the raven-haired boy. The boy was resting his back against the tree, slightly slouching. "Nani?"

The boy opened his ebony eyes and looked over at the girl. "I don't hate you." He repeated as soft as the wind blew. There was something in his eyes that the girl has never seen, and felt that she could trust him. The girl felt sudden warmth upon her cheeks, and she turned her head away.

"I never hated you either…" Naruto replied, smiling to herself.

0000000

((There you have it! I mostly focused on Sasuke in this chapter, and am getting to the building relationships of him with the Uzumaki twins. Yay! Surprised Itachi wasn't the one who killed the clan? Okay, maybe you knew, but he's needed for the future chapters. Just so you know, if you haven't noticed, Itachi, Izumi and Satsuya don't really like their parents, and Sasuke is oblivious to it. You'll find out the reasons later. When I say the boys, its Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru, you know? So their friends in this fic, and don't care of what their parents say about Mitsuo and Naruto.

So, you like? Please review and place a nice little comment! I'll continue soon!))

Ages from the beginning of the fic…

Naruto and Co.: 7  
Itachi and Izumi: 12  
Satsuya: 18  
Iruka: 19  
Kakashi: 21

Sasuke started to train with Naruto and Mitsuo when he was seven, and then the Uchiha Massacre happened when he was eight.

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	4. Surprise, Surprise!

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 3**: Surprise, Surprise!  
**By**:Datenshi no Uzumaki

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream  
_(My notes)

0000000

"Ah! Now that my brothers are gone, we can get ready for my baby brother's birthday! Iruka-san and Kakashi-san are at a mission… so that leaves only us."

"Ano… where did Itachi-nii take Sasuke?"

The older Uchiha looked at the twins, sitting at the stools of the island counter in the center of the kitchen. Izumi smiled at the two. "Well… I think they went to go sparing or training… something to distract Sasuke-otouto…" The older female then placed her hands on her hips, looking around the kitchen. "Now, let's see… of course we'll have to bake a cake. Then maybe some onigiri and dango… I know my brothers love those… I think harumaki is good to eat, because I know how to make those easily… oh and also tendon, that's easy too… hm…" Then she looked at the twins. "What do you like?"

"RAMEN!"

The female Uchiha sweat dropped at the girl's reply. "Um… we had that yesterday, Naru-chan. How about something new?"

Mitsuo smiled shyly. "Gyoza?"

"Well… that's not really that hard… sure why not."

Naruto perked her head up. "I know how to make those! I helped Iruka-nii last time he tried to make it." She beamed.

Izumi clapped her hands together and smiled widely. "Guess we can get started, but first… we need to get the ingredients…" After the raven-haired girl checked all the cabinets and the refrigerator, she listed what ingredients were left missing. "Well, there isn't that much we need from the store."

The blonde girl jumped off from her seat. "We can get them! You can start with making the other food, and you said we didn't need much from the store."

"Well…" The girl was a bit unsure of letting the twins out, remembering the little caution Iruka gave to her before he left for his mission. "Okay… but be home quickly. Just get whatever you can because they aren't that important in making our dinner. It's just extra things." She said all this while writing down on a piece a paper the things they need. She then handed it to the blonde, and gave the money to the other twin. "Remember to come back quickly, or else I'll come after you if you're not home by an hour."

The twins nodded their heads and ran out the door. Izumi bit her lip feeling a little anxious and nervous about the letting them go out. She knew that the entire population hated the twins, more especially the male one. But she didn't know of the extent of their hatred, but only heard of a few rumors. The raven shook her head. '_Don't think that way. They will be fine, because they were trained well to protect themselves. They're not little kids, like Sasuke. Plus, it's his ninth birthday, so I should be happy and excited!_' She reassured herself. She then busied herself to start with her cooking.

The cake was in the oven, and three of the two dishes were done. The place was cleaned and decorated for the coming birthday celebrant. Izumi looked around the place a bit content on what she had done around the place. The raven-haired teen glanced at the clock, and was surprised how much time has passed by. She then bit her lip in apprehension. '_It's been past an hour… I should go and find them…_'

She checked the kitchen to make sure that nothing was left on. All that was left was to put the icing and decorate the cake, and finish the rest of their dinner. She wrapped around her head protector signifying that she was a kunoichi of Konoha, and headed to the door. But then the sound of the door opening caused her to quickly see who it was. She froze on her spot at the sight before her.

The twin blonds were standing at the doorway, battered and bleeding, not in the good condition she last saw them in. Mitsuo was limp, hanging off the support of his sister. Her arm was around his waist, holding him up, but Izumi could see the boy had fainted, with a trail of blood from a few cuts, and from the edge of his lip. Naruto looked almost worse, with her hair messier, and out of her usual pigtails. Upon her slightly tanned face were fresh cuts, three of them, on each side of her cheeks, nearly matching to the whiskered marks her older twin has. Both of their clothes were torn, and there were visible cuts and bruises on their bodies. A puddle of blood gathered at the floor of the doorway.

"Oh my gosh! Naru-chan, Mitsuo-kun! What happened?" Izumi gasped, running up to the twins.

The little girl looked up with her blue eyes at the older female. She gave out a weak smile, with her eyes closed. "Sumanai, Izumi-nee-chan… we couldn't get the ingredients on time." The girl shakily lifted her arm, and represented the plastic bag with crumbled and mixed up contents. Then the small girl fell forward, with her brother, fainted.

Izumi quickly caught them, and picked them up easily. They were not that heavy, even with their combined weight. She quickly rushed upstairs, setting them into her room. '_Oh my gosh! They're losing too much blood! What can I do?_' The girl then ran around the whole time in the mansion, tending to their wounds and cleaning them. She spent an hour cleaning up in her room. Then she remembered about the dinner, and cooked whatever she can with what was in the cabinets and fridge. '_Looks like a change in plans for diner tonight…_' The cake was finished and everything seemed set. But then she felt bad for not making what she planned with the twins. Then she remembered to check on them, and she walked out the kitchen to the stairs. That's when she stopped and remembered that there was still blood stains near the doorway. She rushed to get a basin with warm water, and some old cloths she can find under the sink of the kitchen. She then went on with more cleaning.

When time flew by, she lost track of it again, and jumped a bit when the door opened. She looked up and saw her two younger brothers, standing at the doorway. The two found her sitting on the ground, like a mess, leaning against the way with a towel in her hand. Itachi raised a brow and Sasuke gasped a bit, seeing the blood stains on her. The boy knelt beside his sister and checked over her for wounds. "What happened, Nee-san? Are you okay?"

The female Uchiha smiled at her brother and waved a hand from his worry. "Yes, yes, I'm fine Sasuke… something just… happened. But it's all right. Don't worry about me." The girl got up with the help from her younger twin, and she brushed away her hair from her eyes. "I've had a busy day. I need to go and clean up a bit." She picked up the basin, but Itachi took it.

"You go and clean yourself. I'll finish whatever you started, and I'll check on them." The older male Uchiha said in his deep monotonous voice, in understanding. Izumi's ebony eyes softened, and she nodded. Sasuke blinked his eyes, clueless, but sensing that something was wrong. He opened his mouth to ask, but his sister beat him to it.

"Sasuke, you've had a long day too. Why not shower and rest? Dinner will be ready at eight. Sorry if it's late, but we'll try to enjoy your birthday dinner!" Izumi smiled at him brightly, and she started to push him with her to the stairs.

"My birthday?"

The raven-haired girl laughed. "Don't tell me you forgot about it again!" She shook her head and kept on pushing the boy. Sasuke flushed in embarrassment, but didn't protest his sister's request for him to rest and clean up.

0000000

A pair of ocean blue eyes snapped open, as the small girl quickly sat up gasping for air. "Mitsuo-nii!" The girl looked around frantically, searching for the one she called out for. She pushed back the covers, and scrambled out the bed. Not really paying attention to where she was, she let her instincts guide her to her brother, running through the dark halls. She opened the door abruptly, and ran into the room. She rushed up to the side of the bed, and stood there, catching her breath.

Naruto felt a sigh of relief escape her, seeing Mitsuo sleeping peacefully under the covers. There were bandages upon his face, and she was sure there were more hiding under the blankets. The moonlight emitting from the window, gently lit the room, letting the girl recognize where she was. They were at her older twin's own room, realizing that she was at her own home. Naruto climbed up the foot of the bed, and sat down watching her sleeping brother. She glanced at the clock at his bedside, and found out it was past three in the morning. The girl furrowed her brows, trying to remember what had happened to her during the day, and then her face fell in recollection. She lay down on her side, suddenly feeling anger building up within her. '_I feel so helpless… I couldn't protect Mitsuo-nii. He got hurt… badly._'

She finally realized that she too had a few injuries. Naruto also started to feel that her wounds were aching in pain. Slowly she brought a hand to her cheek, and felt a thick sheet of gauze with tape upon it. She also had another one on the other side of her face. Out off all her wounds, the ones on her cheeks hurt the most. She looked at her wrapped arms, and looked at her side to see also bandages around her abdomen area. She took in a steady breath, and glanced at Mitsuo. "I'm sorry, Mitsuo-nii… I'm not strong enough yet… but we can't let them take us down." She whispered softly to the night. "I'll make you Hokage one day…" The girl closed her bright blue eyes, and let her determination lull her to sleep.

0000000

Izumi panicked, after checking on Naruto. The little blonde wasn't in her room where she placed her. In a few hours, Kakashi was coming back, and she didn't want him to find out that she nearly killed the twins and now lost one of them. At least it was Kakashi coming back home instead of Iruka, she kept reminding herself. She ran around the house, searching for the little girl, but she was nowhere to be found.

The younger Uchiha twin exited the bathroom, being dressed and ready for his duty. He saw his sister looking through each room of the hallway, and he raised a brow in interest. When the girl was about to pass him, Itachi grabbed hold of the back of the girl's robe. "What's wrong with you?" He asked in his flat tone.

"She's not there! I went to check on her, but she isn't in the room! Kakashi is going to kill me! It's will be worse when they found out that they were hurt! No, Kakashi won't kill me, Iruka would and Kakashi would burn what's left of me!" The girl quickly said, with panic and worry in her tone.

Itachi shook his head, and sighed. He then dragged the girl down the hall, and opened the door of one room. Izumi looked up and saw on the bed of the other twin, was the little lump of the blonde she was frantically looking for. Her eyes widened, and relief washed over her. The raven-haired girl looked up at her brother to ask. "They are twins… one would be worried of the other and go to them." He stated dully. He let go of his sister, and walked towards the stairs.

Izumi's eyes softened, and she smiled. She turned around and leaned against he doorframe, watching the twins sleep. The girl was curled up on her side, on top of the sheets, at the foot of the bed, her back facing Izumi. She felt she could relate to the girl, remembering that when she and Itachi were little, they would go into each other's rooms when they were scared or worried of one another. Sometimes, they would go into their Aniki's rooms as well. Her expression fell at the thought, but she shook her head.

"Nee-san, is something wrong?"

The raven-haired girl nearly jumped in surprise, but she being who she is, didn't and hid it. She turned around and looked down to see her youngest brother, looking up at her with sleepy eyes. Izumi smiled down at him, and ruffled his already messy hair. "No, nothing is wrong. Why don't you go and freshen up. I'll go and start making breakfast before Itachi does." She chuckled with Sasuke. The boy nodded, but then glanced at the room behind her. Izumi followed his gaze, but gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry much, Sasuke-otouto. They're getting better, and are resting. Go on and wash up." She pestered like she was his mother. The raven-haired boy sighed and went to do as he was told.

0000000

Slowly, a pair eyes fluttered open to revealed bright blue orbs. Blinking, Naruto stared up at the ceiling. Then a familiar face intruded her line of vision, and she frowned slightly. "What… are you doing here, Teme?"

The raven-haired boy didn't react but backed away as the girl sat up. Naruto looked around and recognized that she was in her own room. She looked up at the boy who sat down beside her, on her bedside. "Wha-?"

"Don't know, but Nii-san moved you back to your room. You've been asleep for two days straight, and Mitsuo has been awake before you. You two seemed to have gotten hurt pretty badly." Sasuke stated in is usual tone that everyone knows of, flat and low.

The girl slightly winced, and placed a hand on her cheek. She blinked her eyes some more, trying to straighten her thoughts. She glanced at the boy beside her, and caught him staring at her. Sasuke turned his head away, suddenly finding that the wrinkles on her sheets were interesting. The girl titled her head slightly. "What are you doing in my room?" She asked dully, her face slightly hurting as she moved it.

The boy shrugged. "Mitsuo told me to watch over you. He and Nii-san went to go see Hokage-sama. Nee-san is out for guard duty, and she said that Kakashi-san would be coming home soon. So it's just you and me right now." The girl nodded her head slowly, her mouth slightly opened in a shape of an "o".

"Are you hungry? Nee-san left some food in the fridge to warm up." He asked the girl.

Naruto fell back into her bed, and stared up at the ceiling. "I'll wait when Kakashi-nii comes home. I don't feel that hungry right now." She said. Sasuke raised a brow in surprise that she stated that she wasn't hungry. '_That's a first…_' He thought.

Then the blonde girl quickly sat up, catching the boy's attention. "Your birthday!" She gasped. The boy furrowed his brows. "I guessed I ruined it for you…" She bowed her head. "Izumi-neechan and Itachi-niisan were probably busy taking care of us… I'm sorry… I wanted you to be happy and have a great birthday… but I ruined it."

The boy frowned slightly, and shook his head. "No, I had an okay birthday, and I was happy. I ate diner with my sister and brother, and we even blew out the candles on the cake. There is still some cake left, if you want some. I don't really like sweets." He told her. "You didn't ruin anything, so don't apologize."

"At least you got to celebrate it with your family." She said softly. She then looked up and smiled at the raven-haired boy. "Oh! Mitsuo-nii and I have a present for you!" Sasuke was a bit surprised at her. The girl threw back her covers, and she hopped out of her big bed. She ran to her closet, and opened it abruptly. She bent down on her knees, and dug through her stuff to pull out a wrapped box. She skipped over to her bed, and handed her gift to the boy. She smiled widely, standing in front of him. "Hope you like it… it is kind of our first gift to you, Sasuke-teme."

The raven-haired boy took the box cautiously, and stared at the blue wrapping paper. It was neat, and he guessed that they made Iruka-sensei wrap it for them. He carefully unwrapped it, glancing at the excited blonde in front of him every now and then. Then he opened the box to reveal a little stuffed plushie. He took it out of its box, and inspected it. It was a gray and white wolf-like doll, with a dark blue vest. On the vest was the Uchiha clan symbol, a fan.

The girl bowed her head, slightly blushing. "Yeah… I know it's a bit girly for a guy to have a plushie, especially for someone like you. But, I it reminded me of you, and I kind of sewn on that symbol, seeing as you, Itachi-nii and Izumi-nee wear it alot."

Sasuke stared at the black beady eyes of the doll, and suddenly felt a smile tug on his lips. "Thank you… I like it very much…" He said softly.

The girl's eyes lit up brightly. "You do?" The boy nodded, not looking up at her. "Yattaa!" The girl then threw her arms around the boy's waist, and hugged him tightly. Sasuke was caught off guard, and was shocked by her actions. He smiled to himself. Then the girl looked up at him. "This doesn't mean that we're no longer rivals, teme. I'm still going to beat you one of these days!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "As if."

0000000

"Iruka-nii! I'm okay, stop being all fussy!"

There was a chuckle, and the brunette man turned his head to glare at the gray haired man. Kakashi grinned sheepishly at the young man, and turned back his attention to his book. Iruka turned back to the blonde girl before him, and frown slightly. When the man came home, he was told of the attack on the Uzumaki twins. The man was in a frenzy, asking many questions, and fussing over the blonde twins. Mitsuo surprisingly healed fast, seeming as he didn't get a scratch on him. But then they realized why he was completely restored to good health. Naruto didn't fair very well, seeing as she still has her bruises and cuts. The worse of them where the dark scars on her cheeks, resembling those of her twin brother. Iruka's expression fell, lightly tracing the scar of her face.

"Just leave them, Iruka. They are fine like they say. It's not like that anything we tell them, they would listen." Kakashi spoke, with his nose still on the book, and with his dull tone.

The blonde girl nodded in agreement with her 'older brother'. Then the girl smiled brightly, wincing a little as her scars ached a bit. "Plus, I'm like Mitsuo-nii now! He's not alone with scars on his face! We're like real identical twins!" She chirped. The honey haired boy bowed his head bashfully.

Iruka sighed in defeat. The man got up, and closed his eyes. "Fine… since you two are bouncing with energy, go run the tracks 25 times. You haven't been training well for a while with classes over until September."

"What?" The girl exploded. "But… but…" she protested, looking at the calm expression of Iruka then at the smirking Kakashi.

Mitsuo sighed, and tugged on his sister's shirt. "Let's just go… they got us… again…." The boy dragged the grumbling girl to the tracks.

The two men were left alone, at the patio, watching the children running at a distance. Iruka smiled to himself. He turned his head away from the twins, and then jumped a bit at the closeness of the gray haired man's face to his. The brunette quickly turned red, while Kakashi smirked at him oddly. "U-um… Kakashi… what are you d-doing?" His voice cracked, loosing his calm tone.

The man's darks eyes twinkled mischievously. "Oh… nothing special…"

Iruka turned his head away, his face still flushed. He slightly pushed the man back. "Kakashi please…"

"Awww…. But we've been so busy lately, we don't have time for each other anymore…" The gray haired man pouted. "Don't you love me, Iruka-_chan_?"

The brunette's eye twitched. He slightly turned his head to glance at the man, still blushing brightly. "Maybe later…" And the man quickly disappeared, leaving the gray haired man alone. He blinked his dark eyes a few times, and then it curved into the shape like crescent moons. Soon naughty thoughts entered his mind, and he chuckled like a mad man.

0000000

Opening the gates, the gray haired ANBU shinobi walked into the Uzumaki compound. After locked the gates behind him, he headed back to where his 'family' was. Feeling familiar chakra near by, he decided to head towards it than going into the mansion. He took off his dog-shaped mask, and tied it to his side. He looked a head and saw three little figures sparring. Though they were fast than normal children their age, he was still able to see them. '_They're getting stronger each day… maybe I should tell Iruka…_'

The young man walked up behind the brunette, and surprised him by wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist. Iruka jumped, as predicted, and tried to swing his arms to hit the offender. Knowing of his move before hand, Kakashi easily dodged it. "Kakashi! Don't do that!" The man nearly screamed. Izumi, standing close by, saw this, and chuckled to herself.

The young man, released the brunette, and stood beside him casually. He looked over at the three young children, who were going all over the field, setting explosions from chakra and jutsus. "They're improving very quickly." The man commented.

Izumi beamed, with her hands crossed in her stance, watching as well. "Of course! With my training… and your guys'…" she added, "They're able to reach high levels of jutsus at their age, and probably even more. They have become swift with grace and silence. Their stealth is improving, and so is their chakra control. I'd say that they are almost past a Chuunin leveled shinobi." She nodded proudly.

Ever since the Uchihas began to live at the Uzumaki Tomoe's compound, Izumi took the job of being another instructor of the three young Shinobis in training. The girl was great at genjutsus, some medical skills, and was the fastest in her team of ANBU. Iruka polished them up at their accuracy at throwing kunais and shuriken, and tested and filled in their knowledge with anything academic or shinobi related. The three were top of their class. Kakashi filled in whatever the other two didn't teach them, and was the toughest instructor, as so they say. Izumi can be very strict at times, and Iruka was scary when he was angered.

"So… what did the Hokage wanted to speak of with you?" Iruka asked, curiously. Izumi was also interested on what their leader told the man.

Shifting his position, Kakashi closed his dark eyes, and had his arms crossed over his chest, but still have that casual aura around him. "Well… he asked that this year maybe Naruto, Mitsuo and Sasuke would want to graduate into Genins." He stated in his dull tone.

Izumi's eyes widened brightly, as she clasped her hands together. "Really? That would be great for them! They've trained really hard, and they finally get what they worked hard for, becoming Shinobis!"

Iruka frowned slightly, a bit unsure. "But they are only almost ten. I'm not sure if they are really ready yet… the Shinobi world is a big place, and their class would be graduating soon…"

"Awww, Iruka-san, you worry too much." The young female Uchiha stated. "They're way ahead of their class, and are tied to be number one rookies of their year. Their levels are nearly past a Chuunin's level… c'mon, Iruka-san." The girl pleaded.

"She's right you know… I think they're ready to take on missions." Kakashi said, backing up the Uchiha.

There was a big explosion, and dust flew up around the area. The three looked at the direction, and waited for the dust to clear. When it did, there stood three panting figures that suddenly plopped to the ground exhausted. The last one to fall was the blonde girl. She laughed weakly, coughing slightly. "Ha! I-I won!" She gasped out, smiling to the sky.

"No you didn't!" panted the raven-haired boy, also lying on the ground like the girl, in a spread eagle style.

"I did!" said the soft voice of the honey blonde haired boy, in the same position as his friends.

Iruka smiled to himself, and then closed his eyes. He sighed in defeat. "Fine… I'll elect them when their graduation is coming up." He said to the two. Then he turned around towards the direction to their home. "I'll go make diner." Izumi smiled widely, watching the retreating figure of the brunette man.

0000000

"So you three are going to graduate this year." Kiba said in disbelief. Looking at the three, they nodded in reply. The rest were speechless.

Hinata smiled sadly at her friends. "That's great." She said in a small voice.

Naruto, seeing her distress, wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan! We won't forget about you guys. I'll do my best to visit my friends in any way I can!" She said in a cheery voice. The blue haired girl smiled back at her friend.

"Well… it's obvious that you three would be graduating early. You're the top three students in the whole academy…" Shikamaru, their lazy friend, stated.

The blonde girl slammed her empty bowl on the table, and looked up. "One more bowl of ramen please, ojisan!" The girl called out. Her friends that were around her, and sitting I the ramen stand, all sighed at their friend's antics.

"I don't know why… but aren't you afraid that you'll… be fat?" Kiba asked his friend, earning a slight glare from Chouji.

Naruto looked at the dog-boy, blinking her sky blue eyes. She slurped the noodles, and swallowed after a few chews. "Why should I be? Ramen is like God's food! I can't pass it up! And it's been a while since I've had this kind of ramen!" She lifted a few noodles with her chopsticks and nearly cried at the tasty goodness.

"Well… most girls would fuss about getting fat, and would go on those stupid diet things… I'm just curious…" Kiba replied.

Hinata giggled shyly. "Naruto-chan is different than other girls. That makes her special." She said softly.

"With all our raining, it would be understandable why she's not gaining all that weight she takes in." Reasoned Mitsuo.

"Yeah, but wearing make-up and super tight clothes is not my thing. It's just stupid and too girly." Naruto stuck out her tongue in disgust thinking about it. Her blue haired friend beside her giggled.

"Speaking of girly-girls, here come your girlfriends Uchiha." Sasuke glared at the canine like boy.

"SASUKE-KUN!" The children present all cringed at the sound.

The first to burst in the place was the blonde girl, with her hair up in a high ponytail. "Nani? Where did Sasuke-kun go?" Everyone looked up at the empty seat of where the Uchiha was sitting at. They all sweat dropped at his sudden disappearance. Soon the pink haired girl came in, and looked disappointed.

"Ano, Mitsuo, do you know where Sasuke-kun has gone to?" The pinked haired girl, Sakura, asked the honey blonde haired boy.

Mitsuo shook his head in reply. "Sorry, Sakura-san…" The girl's face fell. She then sat her self where Sasuke used to occupy, beside the blonde boy. She sighed, and rested her chin on her hands, with her elbows propped up. She stared into space. Mitsuo blinked his eyes, not sure what to do for the girl. Ino, the other pursuer of the young Uchiha sat at the other end, beside Shikamaru. (If you want to know, their seating order goes as follows: Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Mitsuo, and then Sakura. Not sure if that's how big the place is…)

Suddenly an impregnable awkwardness flooded the air around them. Naruto sighed, and finished her bowl of ramen. The girl stood up and left the right amount of change for the food she consumed. The others all looked up at the short blonde. "Oh, you're done?" Hinata asked in her small voice.

The girl nodded, and glanced over at her brother. "Mitsuo and I have training. So yeah…"

Mitsuo furrowed his brows. "We do? I thought…" His sister quickly slapped her hands onto his mouth, and she laughed awkwardly.

"Silly Mitsuo-nii must have hit his head when he woke up." The girl tugged on her brother. "Let's go!"

Shikamaru sighed. "So troublesome." Naruto glared, and stuck her tongue out. Mitsuo stood up and left also his money on the counter for his food. He sighed and followed his younger sister.

"Wait, Mitsuo!" The twin blondes stopped in their tracks and turned their heads to see Sakura, with her head bowed. She had a hand tugging on the boy's shirt, and her face a bit flushed. "Um… can I ask you something, Mitsuo… in private?" The blond boy nodded, a bit unsure, and followed the pink haired girl out of the ramen stand.

Naruto pouted, narrowing her eyes. Everyone all glance at the Sakura's blonde haired friend, and she shrugged at them. The brightly dressed girl sat back down on her seat and stared at the entrance, waiting for her brother. "Ano… Naruto-chan? Do you have something against… Sakura-san?" Hinata asked her best friend.

The blonde glanced at the blue haired girl. "I just think she is annoying… and I don't know why she suddenly has this interest in Mitsuo-nii. She never did like him."

"But, I don't think she ever said she hated him or such. She just… didn't pay attention to him."

"Yeah, that's right, but why all of a sudden? It's kind of suspicious to me, you know." Naruto replied.

Kiba smirked. "Maybe the little sister is jealous she's being replaced by another girl entering her brother's life." He said in a slight teasing tone. Naruto glared at the dog-boy. When they got back, Sakura was smiling widely. Mitsuo had an unreadable expression, causing Naruto to blink at her brother. Sakura looked at Ino, and she left the ramen stand. The taller blonde stood up and waved her good bye at them, following the pink haired girl.

"So, what happened?" Chouji asked first. Mitsuo shrugged his shoulders as if he wasn't sure. Naruto huffed, and left the place, without saying goodbye to her friends. The blond boy looked at his friends questioningly, but they told him they didn't know what was wrong with her. He waved at them, before going off to follow his sister.

0000000

After that incident, Naruto and their friends kept asking Mitsuo what he and Sakura have talked about. The boy would just shrug and ignore them. They knew it was something, but never knew what. After a while, they stopped asking, but it bothered Naruto greatly. Soon after, Mitsuo spends less time than normal with his sister, going off somewhere after school, or going to school really early. This even got Sasuke curious. Then one day, Chouji and Shikamaru ran into Mitsuo, or actually spotted the boy in the village, with none other than the pink haired girl from their class. When they told Naruto, she wanted to go investigate herself. Hinata tried to prevent her, but the blonde didn't want to listen. So now, the girl went off looking for the only other person who might know about this all, Ino.

"I told you, I don't know anything." The taller girl sighed, annoyed by the shorter blonde's constant questioning.

"But you have to know something! You two are like best friends!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ino sighed again, and glared at the girl. "Look. Sakura and I maybe considered 'best friends,' but we're not really. We're actually quite like rivals." She stated. "Listen, if you want to know so badly, ask your Mitsuo. After all, he is your brother. If not, then go bother Sakura, not me!"

Then went the blonde's quest to find that pink haired girl. It wasn't hard, but she didn't know how to approach the girl. Naruto bit her lip, and walked up to the girl. She was sitting on one of the benches of the Academy that littered around the area. She sat under the trees, reading something upon her lap. Naruto took in a deep breath and marched up to the girl. When the small girl's shadow overcast the older one, a pair of bright emerald green eyes looked up at sky blue eyes.

Sakura blinked in surprise. "Naruto-san?"

The blonde pouted her lips, placing her hands on her hips. She shifted a bit in her standing position. "Ano… what is up with you and my brother? What are you up to, Sakura-san?"

The pink haired girl blinked her eyes again, and tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"These secret meetings, and you asking for something from him. What's up with that? You even lessened your constant parading around Uchiha-kun." Naruto said in a not so cheery tone, but a demanding one.

The older girl narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying that I'm using your brother? Why would I do that?"

"To get to Sasuke, what else?" She crossed her arms and huffed in anger.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Sakura said out loudly and in anger. She stood up, glaring at the shorter girl. "Maybe I want to be Mitsuo-kun's friend. He's a good person, and one of the smartest ones in our class. I was asking for some help in class. Knowing that you, Sasuke-kun and Mitsuo-kun are the top students, I asked for the one easiest to approach. Because Sasuke doesn't listen to anyone, and you being quick to judge and easily angered, I asked Mitsuo because he is kinder than any of you two." The girl was breathing heavily, catching her breath. Naruto saw that there were tears threatening to fall from the girl's eyes.

The blonde's face fell, feeling guilty. "Gomen… I thought…"

Sakura sighed, and shook her head. "No… it's okay. Mitsuo-kun told me that you would react like that if you found out." The shorter girl looked up, blinking and slightly flushed. "Look… I'm not going to hurt Mitsuo-kun. He is honestly the first true friend I ever had. Ino and I aren't really close friends, but it's getting there, I guess. He is different, and I like him as my friend. He's the only one who treats me like I'm different from everyone, than an average girl I always thought I'd be. I know you hate me and all, but please don't take away our friendship. I understand how great the bonds are between you and him. I mean, all he talks about is you, and it kind of makes me feel a bit jealous." The pink haired girl blushed lightly.

Naruto was shocked at the taller girl's words. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing could come out. The blonde looked down, letting Sakura's words sink in. "I don't hate you." She whispered.

Emerald green eyes blinked. "Huh?"

The shorter girl looked up, and she sighed slightly. "I don't hate you, Sakura-san."

"You don't?" She asked surprised.

Naruto shook her head in reply. "You're a bit annoying, especially when you act like all those other annoying girls that hang around Sasuke-teme. But you're actually nice when you're not around them or Ino. It's nice to know that Mitsuo-nii can befriend people on his own, without them being hateful and all towards him, like the rest of the kids here." She glared at imaginary faces in her mind. "As long as you don't hurt him in the end, then I'm okay with it. I won't forgive you and hurt you really bad if you did hurt my Nii-chan." She threatened the pink haired girl.

Sakura raised her hands up in defense. "Don't worry, I won't." She replied. Naruto then smiled one of her many smiles at the girl, causing the pink haired girl to relax somewhat. "Can I tell you something, Naruto-san?" The blonde raised a brow, listening. "I honestly don't really like Sasuke-kun. It's just an act to somehow get in with those girls. I mean, they are kind of cool and pretty popular, and I kind of wanted to be like that. I thought that if I was able to have Sasuke as my boyfriend and all, I'd be really popular! I did had a small crush on him, but I got tired of chasing what's already been taken." She said softly. Naruto blinked her eyes in confusion.

The pink haired girl giggled slightly, and smiled at the blonde. "Ino was pretty popular too. She was kind of the first person to come up to me, but I think she did it out of pity, because I didn't have any friends. So I followed her around, and tried to compete against her and all." The girl sighed. "But it doesn't matter anymore to me. At least I have a nice friend." She smiled to herself.

"Ano…" Naruto bowed her head, slightly embarrassed. "If you want… I can be your friend too?" Emerald eyes widened in surprise. Slowly Sakura nodded her head in wordless reply. The blonde smiled brightly, and nearly jumped in joy. "You can come and eat lunch with us… or what's left of it, Sakura… chan!" The pink haired girl returned the smile and nodded, following the bouncing girl. '_Yay! A new friend, and she's not as bad as I thought she would be!_'

0000000

((Ah! It's long! Sorry, but I wanted to get some things in there already. So, how do you like? I'm trying to build on the relationships of Sasuke and Naruto, and also some Kakashi/Iruka. I think I'm changing my mind of some of the other pairings, and it's not yet definite, but they will show up and have some roles in the story If you want, can you help me out iwth some pairings? It can be het, yaoi, yuri... It's be nice of you if you thought of some for me. I already have Neiji/Gaara planned... but I'm not so sure yet... Ah… so Sakura is nice here. I don't really hate her, so I added her in their little group. She can be useful in my story, but she won't be following Sasuke around like an annoying fan girl, plus she will be stronger than before, different! I don't hate Ino either… she is actually one of my favorite female characters in Naruto. She'll join the gang soon enough! So tell me what you think. Have any questions? Kind of confused? I'll do my best to answer them if you have any. Please review!))

Ages from the beginning of the fic:  
Naruto & Co.: 8/9  
Izumi & Itachi: 14  
Iruka: 21  
Kakashi: 23

Naruto and Mitsuo are born in October, so they're still eight, while I'm guessing everyone is already nine by then. But then towards the end of this chapter, they are all ten.

-Datenshi No Uzumaki


	5. Becoming a Shinobi

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 4**: Becoming a Shinobi  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_Normal text  
Flashback/Dream  
(My notes)

0000000

Things were going great for our little blonde genki. She continued training, preparing for the Genin tests, along with her brother and Sasuke. She became really close friends with Sakura, so now the two with Hinata were best friends, going places with each other, and doing not-so-girly-things. Their group of friends was all different in their own way, as Naruto noted, and she was happy and proud of their little group. The year seemed like it was going too fast for the blonde, so she tried to enjoy every last bit of the year, before graduating and leaving her classmates in the academy. Naruto has changed a bit, if you squint, but her personality hasn't. She was still loud and attention grabbing, bright and happy-go-lucky, competitive, a prankster, and yet caring and puts everyone important to her before herself.

It was the last day of class, before summer break. The students all had to take a final written test, then a practical one showing any skill they have learned that year. For Sasuke, Mitsuo and Naruto, they took a different exam in order to graduate, and tomorrow will be the last part of the exam, demonstrating a ninjutsu in front of spectators. Unfortunately, the little blonde wasn't present at the last day of her classes before becoming an official ninja of Konoha.

"That dobe… where did she go?"

There was a shrug and a sigh.

"Dude, you should know. You are her brother, and it's like the last day of class!" Kiba exclaimed, looking at the honey blonde boy.

It was lunch, and most of the students were out and about, but not their group of friends. They stayed in the classroom, having their lunch and hanging around like they usually do. They were clustered at the back corner, talking amongst them. Iruka left the academy, saying that he was off to look for the little troublemaker and would be back. They stayed to watch the class for him. When the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period, students slowly flooded in, but no sign of their sensei or Naruto yet. After a few minutes, the young brunette instructor came in, with a tied up bundle over his shoulders. There were bursts of laughter and sighs that came from the class.

Iruka dropped the figure on the floor, and looked down glaring. Tied up was the recognizable small sunny-blonde girl, with tape over her mouth. The girl glared at the man standing over her, and also glared at her classmates. The man sighed, and took out the tape from the girl's mouth. Naruto screamed in pain, causing the students to cringe, and feeling a bit sympathetic.

"Naruto… what am I going to do with you? You know if you fail this test, then you would still be here in this school." The man pinched the bridge of his nose. He frowned, and looked down at the girl, with his hand on his hip. "It's the last day of classes, and you go out and skip it just to make more trouble than you already have for the past years. This is the worst yet. A serious shinobi doesn't go around pulling pranks." He scolded. The girl stuck her tongue out at the young man, but got hit on the head as a response.

The man then turned to face his class, a bit displeased. "Because your dear classmate Naruto has decided to skip most of the class today, even though it your last for the year, we're all going to review on our transformation technique, each and every one of you. Everyone get up and line up in the front. And this will be for a passing grade." In response there were groans and angry remarks towards the girl in front.

When everyone was lined up, and the small blonde free from the ropes, there were glares and complaints coming from the students. "Good going, Naruto."

"You're such an idiot."

The blonde shrugged in response, not seeing that her friends were glaring at the accusers. Sakura sighed, and nudged the girl beside her. "What did you do this time, Naru-chan?"

The smaller girl grinned in a vulpine way. "Well… you'll find out after school." She chirped. Her guy friends rolled their eyes.

Iruka stood up in front with a clipboard in his hands. "Okay, state your name, then transform into any form. You can begin when you're ready."

Sakura went first, proudly saying her name out loud. She lifted her hands, doing the hand signs with ease. With concentration, there was a poof of smoke, and a replicate of their instructor appeared. Getting a good remark, Sakura cheered and bounced off to the other side, giving her friends thumbs up. Mitsuo came up, and mimicked the hand signs. Like Sakura, a puff of smoke covered his form, and revealed a familiar gray-haired figure. Sasuke and Naruto smirked seeing the light blush on their Sensei's face. Mitsuo walked off to the side with Sakura, with the girl cheering for her friend's success. Sasuke was next, and also did the hand signs. His transformation form was that of his sister. Iruka nodded his head as an approval.

"This is stupid."

"I can't believe we have to do this, and on our last day."

"This is entirely your fault, Naruto!"

Naruto looked at her classmates, and stuck her tongue out at them. "Like I care." Her friends sighed.

"Naruto, I believe it's your turn." Iruka said, catching the blonde's attention. The girl happily bounced forward, and smiled widely. Suddenly, the young instructor felt a bit scared.

The girl placed her hands on her hips, her head held up high, with her vulpine grin. "Prepare to be amazed at my super-cool-new-and-improved transforming jutsu!" She announced loudly. Everyone held their breaths, prepared for any prank the girl was going to pull. "Transform!" She shouted out loud, after doing her hand signs. With a puff of smoke, everyone was anticipating to see what transpired. There in front of the teacher was an older looking woman, with a slender body and perfect curves. She had a beautiful face, with big and bright blue eyes, and very long golden hair up in pigtails, long enough to touch the ground. Not only did the woman look a bit like an older and taller Naruto, she was nude! "Hey there, handsome." The form said in a soft tone, and gave a blow kiss.

There was a spurt of blood that covered the ground, and mouths hanging wide with great shock. With another puff of smoke, Naruto in her real form was on the ground rolling with laughter. She pointed up at her teacher. "Y-you're… ha, ha, ha… a p-p-pervert… ha, ha, ha… like K-Kakashi-nii!" She roared in laughter. "That was my Sexy no Jutsu!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

0000000

There was a sigh, as they watched the blonde cleaning the monuments to pay tribute to the past Hokages. The girl vandalized their faces with paint, as her biggest prank. In a distance, Mitsuo and Sasuke sat, watching and waiting for the girl. After cleaning the place, they had to train more, and get ready for their last exam to pass for a Genin.

"Hey, she still at it?"

The two boys turned their heads to find the pink haired girl and the Hyuuga heiress walking up to them. They smiled up at the boys, and turned to see the girl with Iruka near by from a distance cleaning off the paint.

"Poor Naru-chan…" Hinata said in concern and sympathy.

"Well… she did paint their faces… that's kind of like disrespecting the dead Hokages, save for the Third." Sakura pointed out.

Mitsuo tilted his head slightly. "Are you waiting for Naru-chan?" He asked. The two girls sat down beside the blond boy.

"We thought that maybe we could hang out with Naruto." Sakura said, staring at the Hokage Mountain.

The blond boy smiled apologetically. "Sorry… but Iruka-sensei kind of punished us three, and we have to train extra hard after this." The two girls looked crestfallen. "Maybe tomorrow, you can hang out after our little get together." He said reassuringly.

The pink haired girl bounced off her seat, and smiled widely at the boy. "Sure!" She turned to her dark-haired friend. "Let's go and get these three a congratulation gift, Hinata-chan!"

The smaller girl smiled softly, and nodded. She stood up, and bowed to the two boys. "I wish you good luck for tomorrow." She then followed the older girl. The two waved at their friends, and disappeared.

"A gift?"

Mitsuo smiled at his raven-haired friend. "They are our friends. It's just to show that they care… I guess." Sasuke shrugged in response, and turned his head to look at the blonde girl, nearly done with her punishment.

0000000

It was the next day, and the three were standing among the crowd of other candidates waiting to take their turn in the exams. Naruto felt really nervous, biting her lip and fidgeting. Sasuke looked a bit annoyed at the girl's movements, and Mitsuo just had a calm expression.

"Listen. You three will do well, and just remember the basics, okay?" Their academy teacher assured his students. He placed a hand on the blonde girl's shoulders. "I know you'll all pass." Then the man looked up, frowning a bit. '_I don't know why I wasn't chosen to judge the exams… I am an instructor with students participating…_'

"Something wrong, Iruka-sensei?" The man turned his head and looked down at the blonde girl, blinking her bright blue eyes up at him. The man shook his head and smiled at her. Then their heads shot up at the call of Sasuke's name. Naruto smiled at her friend, and gave him a thumbs-up. "You better pass, teme!" The boy just rolled his eyes, ignoring the mummers from the other occupants of the waiting room. Iruka squeezed the girl's shoulders and told the twins that he would wait for them outside.

After Mitsuo was called, Naruto came into the room, and nervously stared at the men monitoring the exams. She stood in the middle of the room, waiting patiently for her orders. The four men that were in the room all looked at her with the same hateful eyes she receives when she would walk around town. Well, one wasn't, but smiled at her. She recognized that gray-haired man as Mizuki-sensei, the man that would substitute and sometimes help with Iruka-sensei.

"Well, state your name, then do the replication jutsu, with at least three clones." Mizuki-sensei said in his usual calm voice.

The girl stood up straight and saluted to them. "Uzumaki Naruto present!" She said smiling widely. The girl went into the right stance, forming her hands signs with precise movements, then looked up with a small flair of chakra. "Bunshin no jutsu!" With a puff of smoke, the girl replicated five clones of herself perfectly, just like she practiced for many years. They all smirked at the men.

"Great job, you pass." The gray haired man said, smiling widely at the girl. The blonde jumped up excitingly, throwing her hands up in the air, yelling.

"YAY! I PASSED! I'M A NINJA NOW! YAY!"

The girl failed to notice that the three other men were glaring at the gray haired one. Mizuki just smirked at them, and stood up. "Here you go, Naruto-san, your forehead protector. Now you're a Genin of Konoha."

The girl took the blue band, with the mental plate and the sign of the Hidden Village of the Leaf on it. She beamed proudly, and looked up at the man. She then launched her self at him, and hugged him. "Arigato, Mizuki-sensei!"

The girl then ran out the room, through the other door. She ran around the building and searched for Iruka, Mitsuo and Sasuke. She passed by many students and their parents, all congratulating their child. She ignored the stares and whispers as she ran by them. The girl looked around, trying to find anyone familiar. As she turned the corner, she spotted the raven-haired boy walking silently, away from the people. The girl smirked and ran towards the boy. Said raven-haired boy froze on his spot, sensing something bad coming, and he shivered. "SASUKE-TEME!" The boy turned around, and found it too late to try and react to the call.

The girl jumped up into the air and jumped the boy, causing them to tumble to the ground, with the girl on top. Naruto beamed widely, down at the boy below him, and Sasuke glared at the girl. "Dobe… get off." He growled, slightly looking around to see if anyone was around.

The girl pouted, and flashed out her head protector in front of the boy's face. "See this! I'm a kunoichi now! So stop calling me a dobe!" She yelled to the boy's face, eyes blazing in anger. The boy pushed the girl off, and got up, dusting himself. Naruto huffed, and crossed her arms, fuming. The boy sighed and offered the girl a hand. She took it, still glaring at Sasuke.

The raven-haired boy ignored the girl, and looked around. "Where's Mitsuo-kun?" He asked.

Soon the girl's expression quickly changed. "I dunno. I only found you first. I was hoping he was with you. Do you know where Iruka-sensei is at too?"

He nodded. "He said he had to go and see the Hokage."

The girl's face fell. "Maybe… Mitsuo-nii went to our friends." She grabbed the boy's wrist ands started to drag him out of the Academy. "Let's go!" When they exited the gates of the school, their grinning friends greeted them. The girl suddenly forgot about holding Sasuke's wrist, and let it go, running to them. "Hey, guys! Guess what? I'm a ninja!" The girl jumped up, cheering. Sakura and Hinata congratulated their bouncy friend.

Shikamaru raised a brow at the raven-haired boy. "No doubt you passed as well… where is Mitsuo?" Sasuke shrugged.

"We thought he was with you already, but it doesn't seem that way." He replied.

Kiba frowned a bit. "Wonder where he went?"

"Should we go looking for him?" Chouji asked, and rubbed his stomach. "I'm kind of hungry!" The boys rolled their eyes.

Naruto's face fell, feeling a bit down. "So then… Mitsuo is somewhere else? Maybe he went ahead to Ichikaru?" She asked, a bit hopeful. Hinata placed a hand on her suddenly distressed friend.

"Don't worry, Naru-chan. Let's all split up and search for him. I'm sure he is around the village somewhere." Sakura tried to comfort her friend. They failed to notice the paled expression on the blonde girl's face and the sudden deep frown from the Uchiha. "Look, we'll split up. Hinata would go with me, Kiba and Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji, then Naruto and Sasuke. We'll just have to meet up again at around six at Ichikaru." The pink haired declared, looking up at the darkening sky. The pink haired girl turned the bluish haired one, and they nodded, before going off one direction. Soon the others split away.

Sasuke looked over at the unmoving blonde girl, and raised a brow. "Are we not going to look for your brother?" He asked.

"Something doesn't feel right…" She whispered, a hand clenched up to her chest. "In the end… we'll check home, okay?" The boy, feeling a bit odd when around this side of Naruto, nodded slowly. He was used to the loud and brash one, but not really the quiet and anxious one. He knew there were many sides of the girl, and they would turn off and on spontaneously when he was around. He was glad the girl was more open towards him, and felt something towards it. The girl then smiled at the boy. "Let's go find him!"

0000000

It was past six, and they were at Ichikaru, eating in silence, or low murmurs. The owner of the ramen stand was a bit curious at the group, used to the loud bunch laughing and being like children. Today, he felt that there was something bothering them, but didn't want to intrude in their business. He did offer free ramen to Naruto and Sasuke for passing their Genin exam, but wondered where the twin of the blonde went. After eating, they all went outside, feeling a bit sad and disappointed. They were not in the celebrating mood they were suppose to feel like.

"Sorry we couldn't find him for you, Naru-chan." Hinata said in her soft tone.

"We can help you find him right now." Sakura offered.

The blonde shook his head. "It's getting late. I bet he's already home. I'll just yell at him for missing out on our little get together." She smiled at them, but Sasuke felt the girl was feeling terrible inside. "Well, I'll see you guys soon, hopefully!" She chirped. They all nodded and said their goodbyes. Then they all went their separate ways. The last ones were Naruto and Sasuke. He glanced at the not-so-happy girl. "Sasuke…? " He raised a brow at her small tone. "Can we look around one more time, before we go home?" The boy nodded, and they set off to their task.

"Hokage-sama… we have to find that boy. We can't let it slide as a prank." A voice sneered.

The two paused on their tracks, and looked at the gates of the Hokage tower. They slowly crept towards the entrance and peered over to see a group of ninjas gathered together, with the Hokage at the center. Naruto's eyes widened seeing Iruka there as well.

"I assure you there has to be an explanation to all this." The brunette instructor said, stepping up in defense.

"That was the scroll of sealing he stole, Umino-san. It's dangerous and was sealed by the first Hokage. If it's used in a bad way…" One said, but was cut off.

"We have to take it back! It will become a major problem if he carries it out of Konoha." Another shouted.

The old man glanced at Iruka, then at the ninjas. He brought a hand up, and massaged the bridged of his nose. "Bring Mitsuo here." He said in a tiered tone. With a puff of smoke, the ninjas were all gone, except for Iruka.

"But sir… I'm sure Mitsuo didn't meant to…" The man defended, his tone pleading.

"That is why, you better find him first before they all do." The old man replied. Iruka nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked away, and stood up straight with wide eyes. "Mitsuo did what…?" She gasped.

Sasuke frowned, and took hold of the girl's wrist. "Let's go and find him before anyone. He'll talk to us than comply with anyone of them." He said in a low tone. This girl nodded, and let the boy lead the way.

0000000

Falling to the ground, the blond boy was gasping for air, tired at his little exercise. He looked up at the night sky, panting. Then the boy looked down at the big scroll beside him. '_Now that I acquired that new jutsu… let's see what else there is…_' He picked up the scroll, and brought it between his legs. '_Hopefully this will make them change their minds for failing me for no reason…_' He thought.

When the boy took the exam, he found it simple to make at least three replicas of him self. Just like he was taught since he was young, he did the hand seals, and executed the technique. He thought that he did the jutsu very well, he actually created five clones for safe measures, but the judges were quick to decide, and failed him. He was shocked at their judgment, suddenly finding it unfair. He calculated in his mind all the thing he thought was wrong. Doing Bunshin no Jutsu was not so hard, and actually easy. Why wouldn't anyone not create three clones? Okay, so his sister was a bit terrible in genjutsu, but… his trainers all knew he was the better one at genjutsu. When he looked up at them to question them, he stopped and saw the hatred in their eyes. Their sneering eyes haunted him, and he didn't question them, but left, running away with shame. He waited outside, slightly embarrassed to go face his best friend and sister. When all the children came out with forehead protectors, and their parents there congratulating them, he felt a slight pain aching within him. Then Mizuki came up to him, and they left, talking.

All he wanted was to make those close him proud of him. The idea of becoming Hokage originally came from his sister. Ever since they were little, they were hated, and ignored, but their hatred was mostly directed at him. The villagers would be nice one second to Naruto until they spotted him beside her, and they became hostile. Then one day, they stumbled across the Hokage, Sarutobi. The old man was kind, one of the rare nice people in the village. When they visited the old man, he would often treat the twins out, and get them things for free. They saw how the people respected him, and Naruto thought that maybe Mitsuo could be like that, be a Hokage of Konoha. He wasn't sure of the idea, thinking impossible, until years of Naruto encouraging him; he believed that he could try. Mitsuo saw a flash of his sister's face in his mind. '_This is for you, Naru-imouto._'

"Mitsuo-nii!"

The boy jumped in surprise, looking up to see his sister and his best friend running up to him. "Naruto, Sasuke. What are you doing here?"

"That's all you say when you disappeared without saying anything? We were all looking for you, worried!" She cried out, her hands on her hips.

Sasuke frowned a bit, seeing the big scroll in the boy's possession. "Mitsuo-kun, what are you doing out here, and with that scroll?" He asked carefully. Naruto saw this, and gasped, realizing what transpired before they found Mitsuo.

The boy got up, and dusted himself, still holding the scroll. "I was practicing on a jutsu from this scroll. I only got to learn only about three, and was about to do another one, but you guys showed up."

'_He was practicing out here this whole time?_' Sasuke thought, and bit impressed. Naruto frowned deeply. "Mitsuo…why do you havethat scroll? That's the scroll of sealing, and there are ninjas that are after you!"

The boy blinked at them in shock. "I didn't know… Mizuki-sensei said that if I learned jutsus from this scroll, then I could be a Genin." He said truthfully, suddenly feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to take it… I was going to give it back."

Sasuke frowned, and Naruto bit her lip. "C'mon, let's give it back to the Hokage, and explain to him why you took it…" The raven-haired boy said.

"No one is going anywhere." A voice boomed.

The three looked up in time to see a big shuriken flying their way. Sasuke pushed his friends to the ground, and covered them with his body. The shuriken missed them, and was returned to the owner. They all looked up and gasped in shock to see the recognizable gray-haired sensei from their academy. "Mizuki-sensei!"

The man smirked, and looked at the blond boy. "Mitsuo-kun, why don't you be a good boy and hand over that scroll to me?" He said in a strained kind tone.

Sasuke and Naruto got up, and blocked the boy from the man's view. "No way are you going to get that scroll!" The blonde girl shouted, angered.

"You were only using him to get to it." Sasuke stated, glaring at the man.

"Impressive, you guys aren't called the top Rookies for nothing… but I will still get that scroll, even if I have to kill you three for it." Then the man threw kunais at their way. The three narrowed their eyes, suddenly letting all their years of training take over them. They disappeared from sight, catching the man off guard. He looked around, trying to spot them. He caught a blur of orange, and threw his big shuriken at its direction, smirking.

"Naruto!"

The girl appeared and froze, seeing the weapon hurling towards her. She couldn't move, and closed her eyes, and was thrown to the ground. Feeling not that much pain, the girl looked up and gasped seeing Iruka protecting the girl. She nearly screamed in horror seeing the giant shuriken embedded on her Sensei's back. "Iruka-sensei!"

The man smiled down at her. "Are you guys okay?" The girl nodded numbly. Then Mitsuo and Sasuke appeared near the two, glaring up at the man in the trees. Iruka got up, and took out the weapon from his back, slightly wincing. He threw it to the ground, glaring at the man that betrayed them. "I heard the whole thing, and I will be reporting you to the Hokage." He growled. "Attempting murder on these children is another fault against you."

The man shrugged. "So? As long as that demon is gone, I'll be called a hero." He laughed mockingly. The three looked up at him curiously.

"Shut up!" Iruka growled.

Mizuki looked at the blonde boy, fear and confusion written on his face. The man smirked. "Do you want to know why the entire village hates you, Mitsuo-kun?" The boy looked up, listening, but hesitantly. Naruto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes.

"No, don't!" the brunette shouted.

The gray haired man grinned, dark eyes leering down at the blond boy. "Ten years ago, there was a rule that was created, that you couldn't know of."

"…A…r-rule…?" The boy was blinking his emerald eyes.

"Yes… a rule that you-"

"STOP IT!" Iruka, despite his injury, he leaped up, with a kunai in hand. But Mizuki blocked him, smirking, throwing the young man to the ground. Naruto cried out to her sensei, and ran up to him.

"It's a rule, the truth, that you are the fox demon! The nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi, who destroyed our village, and murdered those people ten years ago." He said, pointing an accusing finger at the boy.

The boy stood frozen, shock and disbelief written all over his face. Both Naruto and Sasuke gasped at the news, frozen as well. Mitsuo felt his heart racing against his ears, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. "I-is that true…?" His voice was wavering. The children glanced at their brown-haired sensei. The man had his head bowed, avoiding their eyes.

The gray haired man nodded. "Yes… it is, and you nor the others of your generation was suppose to know about it. You've been deceived by those villagers. No one cares for you, not even those around you. You'll never be recognized."

Naruto shook her head. "SHUT UP!" The girl jumped up into the air, throwing sharp projectiles that were with her. Mizuki laughed mockingly, dodging the shurikens. "You're lying! Mitsuo is not a demon, you are!" The girl launched herself at the man's direction, but was kicked on her side, throwing her against the trees.

"No! Naruto!"

Sasuke was about to help his fallen comrade, but then turned to the blond boy. "Mitsuo-kun, you have to get away from here and take the scroll. Get as far away from Mizuki as you can. Don't worry, I'll help them." He said, taking out his own kunai. Mitsuo shrunk back, feeling guilty and helpless. He didn't know if he could just leave them, but nodded and ran off.

"Oh no you don't!" The man picked up his giant shuriken, and launched it at the raven-haired boy.

0000000

"Mitsuo-kun, wait!"

The honey blonde haired boy looked behind, with the scroll strapped behind his back. He was running through the forest, seeing his sensei, Iruka after him. "Mitsuo-kun, you can stop now! Sasuke-kun defeated Mizuki. Now hand me the scroll."

The boy stopped, causing the man to stop as well. Then out of nowhere, another blonde knocked down the brunette man. When Iruka sat up, he stared at the twins in disbelief. Mitsuo stood behind his sister slightly, glaring at the man. "How… how did you know…?" With a puff of smoke, the brunette instructor changed into the gray haired one. "…I was not Iruka!"

"Because… I am Iruka." Said the blonde girl, turning into the said real brunette man. Suddenly, a puff of smoke surrounded the blond boy, to reveal the raven-haired Uchiha. Mizuki smirked I amusement.

0000000

"Mitsuo-nii!"

The blond boy, startled, looked up to see his sister crawl out from the bushes. The girl slowly approached the boy, and froze, seeing tears streaming down his face. He was huddled against the tree, hugging the scroll close to him. The girl grew concerned, and neared him. She sat in front of the boy, shaking in distress. "Mitsuo…"

"I… I can't believe it… I'm… I'm the Kyuubi, a demon. At least now I know why they all hate me… I killed those people…"

Naruto frowned deeply, shaking her head. "It's not true!" The girl threw her arms around her brother's shoulder, pulling his head to her. "You're still you, Mitsuo-nii. If you were that monster that killed those people ten years ago, you could have killed me and everyone else by now. But you didn't, because the Mitsuo I know is kind, and very caring, not like that evil kitsune. You're my brother, and that is all that counts. You are you, not that thing inside of you." The boy pulled away and looked up at his sister, seeing tears falling from her face. "Remember… don't let them take you down." She gave the boy a teary smile. Mitsuo closed his eyes, and heard voices behind him.

"How… how did you know…?" A tiny explosion sounded. "I was not Iruka!"

"Because I'm Iruka!" Two more explosions were heard.

Naruto tilted slightly to watch the scene before her. Iruka and Sasuke were standing across from the traitor, Mizuki. The gray haired man placed a hand on his hip. "What good is it to protect that monster, the one who murdered all those people, the Yondaime, and your Sensei?"

Iruka stepped forward, and glared at the man. "I'm not letting you take that scroll."

The man scoffed. "Like you can stop me. What's not to say that, that boy wouldn't use the scroll?"

"He isn't like you." Sasuke answered, glaring as well.

The man laughed out loud. "You're right, he isn't like me. He's the demon fox! And he'll use his powers to destroy the village again, with that scroll."

"Shut up! Mitsuo isn't like that! You're the demon here!" The boy roared angrily, launching himself at the man, with his kunai in hand. The man dodged, and hit him at the back, throwing him back at Iruka. The two crashed to the ground. "You know what? I changed my mind, I'll kill you two first."

"No!"

The man was thrown from his place, with Mitsuo standing above him, angered. Iruka gasped in surprise, holding the Uchiha. "Mitsuo!" Naruto came out from their hiding spot, and was holding the scroll.

"Don't you dare hurt the people I care about! I'll kill you if you try." He pointed at the man.

Mizuki sat up, scowling at the boy. "Like you can. I'll finish you off!"

Mitsuo took a stance, and formed hand seals. "Just try it, but I'll do a thousand more damage back at you. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" There was a big puff of smoke surrounding the area, revealing thousands of replicas of the honey blonde haired boy. They all grinned at their assaulter, taking out kunais in their hands.

Iruka, Naruto and Sasuke were all shocked at the number of clones the boy produced. "Shadow replication… a high class jutsu that recreates a real body…" The man whispered in awe.

"So cool!" squealed the blonde girl in delight, seeing her brother.

"What's wrong? Not going to fight? Then here we come!" The copies of Mitsuo all said. Then they all jumped up into the air, surrounding the gray haired man. All that was heard were the punches and poundings, after a loud blood-curling cry.

0000000

Naruto beamed up at her older brother, smiling proudly as the boy now has a forehead protector, just like her and Sasuke. "Mitsuo-nii… can you teach me that jutsu you did on Mizuki-teme? It was so awesome!" The boy chuckled at his sister's remark.

"I'm also interested to learn as well…" The raven-haired boy replied.

The girl huffed in anger, glaring at the Uchiha. "No way are you going to! Only I can, teme!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Who said?" He then turned his head away, smirking. "Dobe…"

The girl grunted in frustration, and mad a move to tackle the boy. "I'm not a DOBE!" The boy saw the attack, and ran a head the group. Naruto was chasing the boy down the road, yelling cruses at him, while Sasuke taunted her some more. "Get back here!"

"Come and get me, DOBE!"

Mitsuo watched all this from behind, walking in his own pace. He chuckled softly, and then glanced at the brunette man beside him. He turned his head away, smiling to himself. "Iruka-sensei… just because I'm the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune… that doesn't stop me from becoming the Hokage, will it?" He asked in his slightly quiet tone.

The man tenderly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "No it won't. Keep on dreaming, and working hard, Mitsuo. From here on out, things will get tougher now that you are a shinobi. But always know this, Mitsuo-kun… there are people who care about you, whether you're the fox demon or not. Don't let them take you down. Strive hard to get to the top, and prove you are better than what they want to think of you." He smiled down at the boy.

Mitsuo looked up at him, and smiled brightly, almost rivaling that of his sister's. "Arigatou, Iruka-nii."

0000000

((Wai! I finally got to the part where they are ninjas! Now that they are Shinobis, things will get a bit slower in time pacing. Guess who their Jounin Sensei would be! May or may not be Kakashi! So I was told that this story isn't really yaoi, seeing Naruto is a girl. It's true, but there are hints of shounen-ai. I still need help on some pairing ideas. I still have KakaIru as main shounen-ai pairing. Might pair Mitsuo with a surprise guy, and I do like the idea of NejiGaa. There might also be KibaHina, ShikaIno, and I don't know who to pair Sakura with. Unless there are other ideas, please tell me! And please do reply! I would like that very much, thank you! And thanks to the others who replied for the past chapters. I really appreciate them!))

Ages in the chapter:  
Naruto & Co.: 10  
Izumi & Itachi: 15  
Iruka: 22  
Kakashi: 24

They graduated! And they were 10, and Mitsuo also found out about him being the Kyuubi. Poor Mitsuo-kun!

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	6. To Be a Genin

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 5**: To Be A Genin  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream_  
(My notes)

0000000

There was a sigh, as two figures stood beside the opened door. One looked greatly annoyed, while the other was patient but weary of waiting. "Hurry up Naru-imouto! We are suppose to be at the academy in ten minutes!" The blonde boy yelled through the house.

"Okay! Hold your horses!"

The raven-haired boy groaned in frustration. "Couldn't we just leave her here? She's always making us late!" The boy grumbled.

Mitsuo smiled at his friend. "Even if we do, she would be barking at us for leaving her. What would be worse, her making us late, or her yelling at us throughout the whole day?" Sasuke scowled knowing his reason.

The girl came running down the stairs with a pout. She ran down while putting on her jacket, then working on trying to tame her messy long hair into pigtails. "I heard that!" She glared at the two boys.

Mitsuo and Sasuke stared at her, with raised brows. Naruto looked at them, and scowled. "What?" She asked, a bit annoyed, from being woken up really early, and having to rush. The girl was true to her loud persona, wearing a bright orange jacket, unzipped, with a black tank under. She also wore a short matching orange skirt, with black spandex shorts underneath.

"You know, Naruto-chan… you're a ninja now, and you still wear bright clothing? You'll be noticed easily, and be killed on the spot." Mitsuo told her.

The girl shrugged. "So?" She hugged her arms around her self, pulling her jacket tighter around herself. "I like what I'm wearing. I don't care of what others think. Plus this is my favorite jacket that Iruka-nii gave me, and it's my most favorite color ever!" The girl walked past the two boys and led the way to the academy. "I'll race you!" She shouted before sprinting away without a signal to start. The two boys rolled their eyes, and ran after the girl.

0000000

"You guys won't be surprised who the teams of three you'll be on." Iruka said as a matter of fact. The three graduated students of his were sitting in front of him, on the empty desks. "Plus… You three are so use to being together, that the Hokage said it's okay that you'll be your own team." He smiled proudly at them. "So from now on, you're Team 13."

"Eh? 13? Why 13?" questioned Naruto. The girl squinted her eyes and crossed her arms. "You do know that the number 13 means-"

Mitsuo waved a hand, shaking his head. "Don't tell me you believe in those stuff." The girl stuck her tongue at her brother. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Iruka smiled at this. "You three won't meet your Jounin Instructor until noon. So you're free for the day. Originally, you three have to spend the day getting to know your teammates, but that's not necessary since you live together. Now off with you three I have some things to do." He waved them off from his classroom, leaving him with some paper works. "And don't go making any trouble." He warned, more directly at the blonde girl.

Naruto ran out of the Academy building, with the two boys following behind. There were other students around, all in their groups. They all saw the happy-go-lucky girl, and sneered. The girl stuck her tongue at them, and they all turned away. Mitsuo sighed. "Just ignore them, Mitsuo-kun." The raven-haired boy murmured.

The blond boy looked up at his friend, shrugged his shoulders. "I know… I just can't help it…"

"Oi!" The two boys looked up at the girl in front of them, both with a bored look. "Hey, don't be sad, team! Let's go out and eat! I'm so hungry!"

"That's because you woke up late and didn't eat breakfast, baka." Sasuke retorted.

"Teme! I'm not a baka!"

The raven-haired boy smirked, and slightly tilted his head. "Oh, that's right… you're a dobe."

The girl bubbled with anger. "What did you say?" She said dangerously low.

The boy, digging his own grave looked up at her, and grinned. "Do-be."

"TEME!" The girl screeched, and launched her self at the boy. Sasuke, being a quick thinker, ran off, with the blonde trailing behind him. Mitsuo sighed and shook his head. '_I guess some things never change…_'

0000000

The door to the classroom opened, and three former students now Genin entered. Two were bickering at one another, while the other followed behind acting calmly, as if it was normal to him. The teacher of the classroom sweat dropped. The other occupant in the room was stoic, and sitting on one of the desks. The person was sitting with his arms crossed, and one leg crossed over the other. His head was bent down, with eyes closed. "Looks like you guys made it back, and no complaints of you guys getting in trouble." Naruto pouted at Iruka's direction.

Then the room became silent upon the new person in the room. The two boys narrowed their eyes at him, while Naruto just tilted her head blinking her eyes. "Aa… meet your Jounin instructor, Uchiha Itachi." He introduced. The three widened their eyes at the name, staring at the young man with disbelief.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke stepped forward.

The elder Uchiha stood up, and turned around to face the three. He wore the traditional Jounin uniform, and his hair still in its usual low ponytail. "You're our Jounin instructor?" Naruto questioned. Itachi just rolled his eyes, not amused.

Iruka sweat dropped. "Ano… I'll leave you guys to get acquainted. I'll see you later." He waved at them, and left the room.

The room was silent, the occupants standing still. Mitsuo was the first to break from the awkwardness. "So… you'll be the one who is our new instructor."

Itachi closed his eyes. "Yes… and right now… I don't like any of this." He replied in his deep and low tone.

"Then why be our instructor, when you don't like it? I sure there are other Jounins that could have been our instructor, not that I don't mind you as being ours, Itachi-kun." Naruto replied. The older Uchiha felt his eyes twitched.

_"Itachi-otouto… if you don't accept being their instructor, I'll make sure that you will be getting the worse kind of torture you've never felt before, and I know plenty, seeing I'm in ANBU. Besides… I don't trust any other Jounin to be their instructor because they would just be unfair, treat them poorly, and impede in their training to become stronger Shinobis. You don't want that, now do you?"_

"Nii-san… is something wrong?" The young man snapped back to reality, and looked at his young brother. Sasuke looked at him curiously.

"We are to introduce ourselves, as it was scheduled." He said monotonously, ignoring his brother's concern. Naruto was the first to sit down on the floor, with her legs crossed. Mitsuo sat down at a chair, with Sasuke on top of the desk beside the boy. "I don't know much of my students, so tell me about yourselves. Say your likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies, whatever. Just act as if we don't know each other at all."

Naruto tilted her head. "Why don't you go first?" She asked. She doesn't get to see much of the young man at home, as he was a busy ninja, and one of the elite ones. The older male Uchiha was an enigma to her, him always being quiet and reserved, sometimes scary with those cold, empty dark eyes.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the teacher's desk with his arms crossed. "I am Uchiha Itachi, your Jounin Instructor. Don't call me Sensei, because I'm not that much older than you three. So you can just call me Sempai when we are to meet for missions and training. I don't have many likes, and I do have many dislikes. I don't care about dreams, or hobbies. There." He glanced at the girl with his ebony eyes. "Your turn."

Naruto sweat dropped. '_That wasn't helpful._' The girl jumped up from her spot, and grinned. "Yosh! I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto, but Naru is okay too. I like many things, but I definitely love ramen! I dislike fakes, quitters, liars, mostly all the people of Konoha… I have many hobbies, training, learning new jutsus, hanging out with my friends, kicking the asses of those bastards… And my dream is to be the best Kunoichi of Konoha or rather the strongest ever!" She placed her hands on her hip, looking up proudly.

Itachi inwardly sighed. '_Great…_' He then glanced at the girl's twin. "Ano… My name is Uzumaki Mitsuo. I like…" The boy furrowed his brows, unsure. "I don't dislike many things. My hobbies are almost the same as Naru-chan, training, learning new jutsus, reading, and being with my friends. My dream is to be strong enough to protect those I care of, and maybe… to become Hokage." He bowed his head, slightly blushing.

Then their new instructor nodded to the last member of the team. Sasuke sighed, thinking that this was stupid, but didn't want to question his brother's intensions. "I am Uchiha Sasuke. I hate many things, and like a few things. Don't care for hobbies, just training and learning new jutsus as well. And I don't really care about dreams for the future, just to get strong… stronger than _him_." He narrowed his eyes to an imaginary image before him.

"Introductions over, you three can go. Tomorrow we meet at our assigned training grounds at seven in the morning, to initiate your Survival Training." He said, standing up straight, heading towards the door.

Naruto ran up to their new instructor. "What? But didn't we have enough of that here, as an academy student?"

The older Uchiha didn't turn to look at the girl. "This is different." Then the young man walked out through the door. "I suggest to rest up early and not eat breakfast. When I'm through with you, you'll be sick and just throw up." Then Itachi was gone.

Mitsuo was the first to break the silence. "I guess we should go." He suggested, getting up from his seat. "Maybe we should eat a lot for dinner? So that we won't be that hungry in the morning."

Naruto, whose mood quickly changed by the words of food, brightened up and clapped her hands together ecstatically. "Let's go eat RAMEN!" The two boys sweat dropped and sighed. '_Not again…_'

0000000

Upon entering the forest, they found their Jounin instructor in the middle of the clearing, with his arms crossed. Naruto trailed behind the two boys, yawning sleepily. They stopped in front of Itachi, who looked down at them, acknowledging their presence. "You three are late."

"No we're not!" Yelled out the now awake blonde girl. "We came here on time! Actually… we're even early!" The girl was mad, not having her long sleep. She didn't even have to wake up this early when they had to go to school, but Sasuke and Mitsuo woke her up, which was difficult as always. To top it all off, she didn't eat breakfast, so now she felt grouchy.

The older-raven haired teen grunted, and uncrossed his arms. "This test is like a mission." He stated, producing in his hand an alarm clock. "This test has a sixty percent chance of failing, and for that, you will be sent back to the academy if you don't pass." The three stared at him in shock and disbelief.

'No way! I'm not going back there, after all that hard work I've been through! How am I going to protect Nii-san if I can't pass this stupid test? What ever it is…'

'I can't fail, or else I won't be able to fight against him…' 

'If I don't pass… then they would be disappointed, but the villagers would be happy… No, I have to become Hokage!'

"This clock is set for noon." He placed it on top of a stone, and then glanced at the three. "Your objective is to be able to take me down, until the bell rings."

Naruto blinked. "Meaning?"

"If you can keep me down when the bell rings, or until I say this test is over, you pass. One, two or all three of you might pass, but we won't know for certain. Use any means possible to keep me down. I don't care if its weapons or jutsus, or just hand in hand combat, do anything you like. But the only way you can defeat me, is if you have the will to kill me." He said, with his calm and quiet posture.

Naruto gasped. "Isn't that kind of too dangerous?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the girl. "You were trained by the elite ninjas of Konoha. You should know what is dangerous or not. Tell me not that you are the top three students of the Academy. Now show me what you got." With that said, the three disappeared. Itachi stood where he was and, crossed his arms. '_This will be interesting_.' He smirked.

0000000

"_Itachi-san, you know tomorrow is the real test for a Genin. What is your plan?"_

_The stoic teen opened his empty dark eyes, and glanced at the man that is somewhat his guardian. Iruka raised a brow. "They said that the main point of this test, is to test their ability to work as a team. Seeing as the three of them are together, their teamwork is flawless, honestly. Though they do argue a lot – mainly Naruto and Sasuke – they're teamwork seems synchronized when they don't realize it. So that makes them the perfect team, as so it says…" He told him._

"_Well then… I'll just have to test if they are as good as they say they are…" He replied flatly._

0000000

Itachi felt bored honestly, waiting for the three to show up. He knew they were smart, probably strategizing on how to keep him down until the bell rings. '_I doubt they would do it._' He scoffed in his mind. He glanced at the clock stating that almost an hour has past.

He pushed himself off the stone he was leaning on, and stood in the center of the field. He closed his eyes. He heard some rustling in the bushes, and opened his eyes to reveal crimson eyes. '_Let's see if I can toy with their minds._' Itachi felt their faint chakra signatures, and felt one closer to him. '_Well… they're good at suppressing their chakra.'_ He smirked and then disappeared from the field.

Naruto, being the closest gasped. '_Darn it! He's gone… now how are we going to do our plan?_'

"So you're my first target then."

The blonde girl froze, and turned around, nearly screamed in surprise. She jumped up from her crouching position, in a defensive stance. "I thought you wanted us to fight you."

Itachi shrugged, crossing his arms. "I've grown bored of waiting, so I decided to hunt my predators." The girl blinked her eyes, confused. "Let's see what makes you tick, chibi."

"CHIBI?" She shrieked. "That's it, I can't wait no longer! You're mine!" The girl charged at the teen, with a kunai in her hand. Itachi smirked, and then widened his eyes, causing the girl to freeze on her spot. "Nani? Why can't I… move?" Then darkness over clouded the area. '_What the hell?_' With the darkness, it also covered Itachi, making him and everything around her nothing by a black abyss.

"Naruto." Called a low voice.

Suddenly the girl could move her limbs, and she turned around. There before her was her brother and Sasuke. She smiled widely and was about to run up to them, but stopped, sensing something was wrong. '_But… weren't we just…?_' The two boys grinned oddly at her, with their arms crossed. She widened her eyes. '_That's right, Itachi-sempai… he did something, and those eyes… the Sharingan. I'm in a genjutsu!_'

"You're weak."

"We don't want you here."

0000000

"Change of plans, I'm going after my brother, you go get Naruto out of that genjutsu." Sasuke growled from his spot, close to the other blond. Mitsuo nodded, and ran off from his hiding place. The raven-haired boy stood up, and took out his shuriken.

He jumped into the view of his brother, who was standing there watching the blonde in amusement. "Nii-san!" Sasuke yelled, calling his attention.

Itachi turned his gaze at his young brother. "Didn't I say not to call me that when we have meetings as a team?" The raven-haired teen, uncrossed his arms, and turned towards the boy. Then his eyes caught the blond boy appearing in the clearing, nearing his sister.

"Sharingan?" Questioned Mitsuo, looking at the Uchiha brothers. The boy then narrowed his eyes, and took out his kunai.

Itachi raised a brow, and then smirked. "You three may be the top three students of your school, but to me, you're just armatures."

Sasuke and Mitsuo frowned, and glanced at one another. Then they leapt into the air, both with their sharp weapons in their hands. Itachi easily stepped aside, and in a fluid motion, he struck down at the two boys, sending them to the ground. He smirked, watching as the two got up, ready to attack once more. He didn't give them the time to make their move, as his eyes started to spin, sending them into a trance. '_That was too easy._'

Itachi snapped back to reality, as he heard a kunai whizzed passed him, only to tear his sleeve. The teen turned his head, and saw Naruto, glaring daggers at him that didn't really affect him. He raised a brow. "TEME! That won't work on me! And you'll pay for calling me a CHIBI!" She screeched, and jumped up into the air, throwing showers of Shuriken at the young Jounin.

The older Uchiha dodged the projectiles, and moved away, before the girl could land any kicks or punches at him. The girl then stood her ground, and did hand signs. "Fire: Grand Fireball!" The girl took in a deep breath, and then let out a large ball of fire from her mouth, heading towards Itachi's direction.

He jumped up to dodge it, and he knocked Naruto down. He was still standing, watching the girl trying to get up. "Impressive. A fire jutsu that only our clan specializes at, and you can do it at that level. Nee-san must be training you guys pretty well, but not well enough."

The girl frowned, and huffed. "That's it! I'll try something new!" She stood up and did a new set of hand signs. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" With a puff of smoke, there were ten copies of the blonde. They each took out a kunai, and launched themselves at the young man. Itachi smirked, and initiated to deal with the copies, knowing fully well where the real Naruto was.

The girl ran up to her teammates, and checked on them. She shook Mitsuo out from his trance, and then went up to Sasuke. "Oi! Sasuke-teme! Snap out of it!" She yelled at his face, shaking him roughly by his shoulders. The boy snapped his eyes opened wide, awakening form the trance, and pushed the girl away from him.

"Dobe! What was that for?" He yelled back at the girl.

Naruto stood beside her brother, with her hands on her hips. "You two were out of it. It was a genjutsu from Itachi-sempai. Come on, we got two hours left before the bell rings, and I'm getting really hungry!" The raven-haired boy snorted, and the girl stuck her tongue out at him.

Mitsuo sighed. "Stop it your two, we need to focus. Let's just generate a new plan." The blond boy glanced at their Jounin instructor, seeing as he took out most of Naruto's clones. The two looked at him and nodded.

0000000

The bell has rung, and the three dropped to the ground, panting hoarsely. Itachi was impressed with the three. He actually got a few bruises and cuts, and was a bit worn out, but not as much as they are. The young Jounin dusted himself, and walked up to them.

Naruto groaned, "Why? I don't want to go back!"

"Stop your whining, usuratonkachi!" panted the young Uchiha.

Mitsuo closed his green eyes, and smiled softly to himself. "Demo… we did try our best, ne?" He said nearly quietly over his heaving breathing.

"Yes you did." The three looked up at Itachi, who had his arms crossed, and his eyes closed.

Naruto sat up, pouting. "But… we didn't keep you down like you said. We failed… didn't we?"

Itachi walked over to the stone, and leaned against it. "In a way yes, but no." The three stared at him in confusion. "Every year, they only want a certain number of Genins to pass and enter the ninja realm. And each year, before the Genins really enter the Shinobi world, they have to go through a trial, a real one to test if they truly know what being a ninja is all about." He stated. "Tell me why it is you are to be put into teams."

They blinked their eyes in silence, until Mitsuo spoke. "Is it because most missions require that we are to be in teams?"

"Not all the time. Everyday, as a Shinobi, you put your life on the line. You'll have to kill or make hard decisions. In time of need, the Shinobis are to work together. Teamwork is the key of being a ninja. The best Shinobis are the ones who sacrifice themselves for the sake of others, and they are the ones worth respecting." Itachi replied.

Mitsuo's face brightened in recognition. "Like what Kakashi-nii told us, those who break the rules are scum, but the ones who don't care for their teammates or friends are worse than scum." Naruto and Sasuke looked at the blond and nodded in agreement.

Itachi was impressed, but didn't show it. "True, but you three already possess the qualities of perfect team work. You see, most of the ninjas disagreed on placing you three in one team, seeing as you were the top students. But then again… not all the Jounin instructors wanted someone in their team and deal with them." Mitsuo bowed his head, and Sasuke and Naruto glared at imaginary figures. Itachi closed his eyes. "Hokage thought it better that you were together, seeing as you were training with each other for years, and are already used to one another, balancing one another. In the beginning, you three were already qualified to pass and become Genins, but I wanted to see for sure what you three were all about." He smirked at them, causing the three to scowl slightly at him.

'_That means Itachi-sempai has some sense of humor in him after all._' Thought the blonde girl. "So then, we can start missions now?" she asked. The older Uchiha nodded, and the three cheered in their own way. Then they all paused hearing the loud growling of someone's stomach. The two boys looked at the girl, and edged back.

"Ano… I just remembered…" said Mitsuo, inching away from his sister.

"Mitsuo and I have to do something. So we'll see you back at home." He grabbed the other boy's wrist, and they were scampering away.

"See you later, Naru-imouto, Itachi-sempai."

"Have fun, Nii-san."

The young Jounin raised a brown in confusion, watching the boys disappear in the forest. He turned his head and glanced at the girl that looked like she was in the verge of tears. "WAH! I'm hungry!" The girl looked up at the teen, and released her pleading big blue eyes at him. "Itachi-sempai! Please treat me for ramen! It's your fault I didn't get to eat, and made me go through that test!"

The man sighed in defeat mentally, and nodded. The girl cheered, and grabbed the teen's wrist, dragging him towards their destination. '_It wouldn't hurt to buy this girl food. Don't know why those two ran off like that.'_ Then soon, the teen regretted those words.

0000000

Itachi could have been gaping in shock, but he didn't, and just looked like his stoic self. The teen was amazed inside, seeing as the girl gulped down her twelfth bowl of miso ramen. No wonder the boys ran away, because they would be running out of their week's allowance in one day, treating this girl for ramen. He can feel his eye twitching, but he wouldn't let it.

"Naru-chan!"

The girl looked up and saw two girls enter the ramen stand. One was tall, with long pink hair, and forest green eyes. The other was shorter, with short bluish-black hair and the Hyuuga clan white eyes. Naruto grinned widely, and jumped out of her seat, embracing the two. "Hey, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!" She chirped. Naruto glanced back at Itachi, and patted his back. "Thanks for the ramen! You're the best, Itachi-sempai! So I'll see you later!" Then the girl pulled out her friends from the place, with one gaping at the young Jounin, and the other blushing at her friend's antics.

Itachi sighed mentally, and took out the right amount of money to pay for all the bowls of ramen that was consumed. '_Next time… I'll make sure Mitsuo-_kun_ and Sasuke-_otouto_ get _extra_ training …_' He smirked at the thought.

0000000

((So there you have it! They are officially Team 13, with their Jounin Sensei as Itachi! Kudos for those who guessed! I'm not very good in describing actions scenes, and not a pro at what Jutsus are there. I'm just guessing and maybe might make stuff up later. Hope you like this chapter, but I'm not that happy with it though. Please review! And thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapter! I'm very grateful to you!))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	7. Once Upon a Time

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 6**: Once Upon a Time  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream_  
(My notes)

0000000

(**AN:** _This chapter is kind of off the series. Thus making it AU. There would be a lot of confusing stuff here, and you don't have to read, unless you want to get some info for furture references. I'll explain more things later... yeah... This is where we get to understand a bit of other entities than being a powerful ninja and stuff... Enjoy, I guess?Oh! And I kind of got lazy and didn't check for spelling and grammer mistakes. Sorry!_)

0000000

It was the afternoon, and Team 13 was heading back home, after their mission. Alternating between missions and training, the Rookie Genins were busy, as so what others think. Naruto groaned in frustrations, pulling on her pigtails. "I can't take it anymore!" She exclaimed. "One more stupid D ranked mission, and I'm going to slaughter someone!"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "Shut up, usuratonkachi!" He had his fingers rubbing his temples. "Be glad we get missions." He replied.

"Iruka-nii did say that we are only suitable for D ranked missions since we just recently became Genins. Plus, there are a number of missions we need to complete before we move on to the next level. It's to gain experience." Mitsuo said in his gentle tone.

Naruto scowled. "Experience from what? Doing groceries? Painting walls? Baby-sitting? Planting gardens and pulling weeds? Walking dogs? Retrieving run away cats?" She complained. "What's there to learn from? I mean I do mostly all those things already back at home! Sure it's to gain money and junk, but come on! Why can't we get more exciting missions that Nee-chan, Kakashi-nii and Itachi-sempai get? I want to kick butt!"

Mitsuo sighed. "She does have a point though." Sasuke muttered to his best friend.

The blond boy looked at ahead. "I guess we'll just have to talk to Itachi-sempai then, tomorrow." Mitsuo replied, sighing.

0000000

"No, you can't! You're still novices."

Naruto pouted. "But Iruka-nii!" she whined.

Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, sighed. "Didn't we go over this last time?"

Itachi felt his eye twitch. "Naruto, stop complaining, and do as you're told. What kind of ninja are you, when all you do is whine?" The girl pouted at her instructor's remark. He looked up at the Sandaime. "Gomen-nasai, Hokage-sama."

"Mou! C'mon! I'm not the girl who pulls pranks anymore! I've changed and matured a bit! I can prove it to you, if you give us at least a C ranked mission." Then the girl pulled her sad begging big blue eyes. The two adults in the room all twitched, not able to look away, knowing that they can't resist her pleading eyes. "Onegai."

Sandaime pulled his eyes away, frowning. "Fine… you can have your C ranked mission." He said in defeat. The girl jumped in glee, with the others sighing at the girl's antics. They knew her big blue eyes are hard to resist, and everyone of them were struck by it. The Hokage pulled out a scroll and gave it to their Jounin instructor. "I wasn't sure on who I should give this missions, seeing its unusual, but it's a double mission." Iruka and Itachi looked at him in question. "The main mission is to go to Rain Country and escort two people here. They just feel that they need protection from bandits, and have a meeting with me for something important. The other mission, which is only for Itachi-san, is to also retrieve a scroll from the head and bring it back here safely." He said to them.

Itachi nodded, and turned to his Genin students. "We will leave at noon. So you have two hours to pack whatever is necessary, and meet by the West gate." The three nodded and ran off towards their home.

0000000

"Alright! Let's go!" The girl shouted, pumped up with excitement. The girl ran ahead, looking back at the three males walking at their own pace down the road. "C'mon you slow pokes! Pick up the pace!" She shouted behind.

Mitsuo sighed and shook his head. "It's a mission, not a trip…" The girl stuck her tongue out, and kept walking a head of them. She looked up at the sky, smiling as bright as the sun. The girl then started to chatter endlessly, talking about the mission and how thrilled she was.

Sasuke sighed, and looked up at his brother. "And how long will it take until we get there?"

"Three days," was his terse reply. Sasuke groaned, as Naruto chattered on to nobody in particular.

0000000

"Sugoi!" Exclaimed the blonde girl in awe. She looked around the village much different than the one she grew up in. She bounced in excitement and turned to her instructor. "Itachi-sempai! Can we look around first?" She was tugging at his sleeve, while looking around with glittering eyes.

Itachi sighed mentally. "We have a mission to carry on, Naruto. We need to head to the village leader and do what we came here to do." He said in his deadpanned voice. The girl pouted, and mumbled incoherent words while walking behind the teen. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Mitsuo smiled at the girl to cheer her up.

They made it to the village leader, and were introduced to one another. The old man stood up and opened the door, to introduce their clients. "This is Kimura Etsuko. She is the caretaker of little Rei, and they are to go to the Hidden Village of the Leaf with an engagement with your Hokage. Here is the scroll with the situation, that only the Hokage can open, and even this scroll, as a request from you leader."

The person they were introduced to was no older than around eighteen or nineteen. She had short light brown hair, with dark brown eyes. She was beautiful, to Naruto's eyes, and seemed to admire the kind aura around her. In her arms was a small boy, who looked around three. He had messy raven hair, with the biggest ruby eyes she has ever seen. The boy looked shy, and was burrowing his face at the crook of the young lady's neck. "It's nice to meet you, and thank you for accompanying Rei-chan and I." She said with a soft melodious voice.

"Don't worry, Etsuko-nee-chan! We'll protect you and Rei-chan no matter what!" The girl announced, beaming brightly. Etsuko smiled back at her.

0000000

"Um… not to be noisy, but why do you need to go to Konoha?" Naruto asked, walking beside the older female. Rei was now walking, holding the young woman's hand, between Naruto and his caretaker.

Etsuko smiled at her. "You see… I believe that Rei would be safer if maybe he grew up in a prosperous shinobi village. Originally, his father use to be a shinobi from there, but he moved to the Village of Rain and met his mother there." She replied. She looked down at the boy and gave the boy a smile. The boy smiled up at her back.

"Ah… and you're taking care of him because his parents are busy as Shinobis?" Naruto asked. The brunette frowned slightly, and the blonde bit her lip. "Oh! I didn't mean to upset you. Never mind my question." She said, waving her hands in front of her to excuse her.

The young woman shook her head. "No it's okay… actually… Rei is an orphan." She replied. "His parents died in an accident, and so where the people around the neighborhood… I was part of that neighborhood, and I took the boy in under my wing to take care of him. I promised them that I would watch him, and I have for three years. Rei-chan is five years old now."

"Gomen-ne." The blonde replied. "Ano… Rei-chan is five?" She looked at the small boy.

Etsuko giggled. "Hai, he is. He's just small, like his mother."

"Like you, Chibi." Said a voice from behind.

Naruto puffed her cheeks in anger, and looked behind, glaring. "I'm not a chibi!" She yelled at her Jounin instructor. Itachi just smirked, and Etsuko giggled.

"You're a very interesting person, Naruto-san. I've never met anyone as lively and different as you. I'm glad to have met you, Naruto-san." She said to the small girl. Naruto looked up at her, and grinned sheepishly.

"It's getting late, let's camp here for the night." Itachi announced, and their group stopped.

0000000

They were eating their dinner, with Naruto, Etsuko, Mitsuo and Rei around the fire. Itachi was somewhere, setting up traps to protect against any enemies, and Sasuke sat alone, close to them, with his back against the tree. "Eat up Rei-chan!" Naruto beamed, offering the shy boy more food. The boy took the food meekly, and huddled close to the brunette lady. He ate his food slowly, and meekly. "You know… Rei-chan is like the mini version of how Hinata-chan use to be." Naruto giggled, watching the boy. Mitsuo finished his food, and stood up stretching. He went to sit with Sasuke, watching the fire. The girl started to chatter endlessly with the new company, taking about the village and her friends. Etsuko enjoyed the girl's company truthfully, as she said to the girl, and Rei was also interested of her.

"Mou… it's getting late. We should hit the hay, because we have another long journey to Konoha." Naruto noted, looking up at the starry sky. At that cue, the little boy yawned loudly, leaning his head against his caretaker. Etsuko smiled at the boy, and nodded to the girl. They all set up for the night, with the Genins plus the Jounin taking turns to watch the camp for any intruders. Naruto was the first to watch, seeing as she wouldn't wake after sleeping.

Etsuko brushed away a few bangs from the boy's forehead, smiling. "Etsuko-nee… can you tell me a story?" Said the boy in a tiny voice. The brunette smiled at him and nodded. She turned to Naruto, who was also interested to hear. They were near the warmth of the fire, with the males lined up together in a close distance.

The young woman closed her dark eyes. "Well… once upon a time, there was an Angel. She was a special Angel, with big and beautiful snowy white wings, that would glitter silver. She had long golden like hair, and rare gorgeous silver eyes. She was magnificent, that made all the other angels jealous of her. She was also powerful, and different than all other angels. Then one day, there were devils that wanted to take the Angel, and the other angels that were jealous deceived her, and were going to give the Angel to the devils. The Angel noticed too late that she was betrayed, but with a burst of her special powers, she got rid of those jealous angels and evil devils. But the consequence was that she fell from the sky, not able to go back home. The poor Angel found herself in an unknown place different from the Heavens.

"The people on Earth didn't want her in their villages, for she lost her angelic features, her beautiful wings soiled, and her body injured and tired. She was different, and not liked. Then one day, a kind young man found the poor exhausted Angel on the ground tired and famished. He took the Angel to his village, and took care of her. The people of this village were different from the other villages she has passed by. They were also special, like how she was in Heaven. They were kind, and also took care of her. She learned their ways, and grew up with the village. She learned how to love, and nearly forgot that she was an Angel. She married to the man, and had wonderful children.

"But then one day, the clouds darkened, and angels came descending down from Heaven. They came for the special Angel, saying that her being on Earth is disrupting the balance, and a war with the Devils broke out. Realizing that she was a powerful being, they wanted her back in Heaven, to prevent the Devils from taking her. The Angel didn't want to go, but feared that her family and village that she loved would be in danger. So she left them, promising to one-day come back for them. With that she left a little of her powers within her children, and placed a shield to protect the village and her family." Etsuko glanced at Naruto, who oddly, had blank eyes. The brunette frowned slightly, but the girl blinked, and her eyes brightened.

Naruto smiled softly at the young woman. "That's a lovely story, Etsuko-nee. Where did you learn of that story?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

Etsuko stared at the girl for a while, and then replied. "My aunt always told me it…"

0000000

It was a peaceful day, and there was no disturbance in their travel. Naruto was a little disappointed in not facing some kind of challenge to test her skills, but didn't regret in take the mission, meeting new people and seeing new places other than Konoha. Rei was already easing away from his shyness, enjoying Naruto's company. Etsuko was proud for the boy for being friendly and social. Along the way, Itachi couldn't help but notice the nervous glances, and the furrowing of Etsuko's brows when she stared at Naruto. Mitsuo and Sasuke seemed to be okay, but were honestly not really going to admit out loud with the bubbly blonde girl, that they were bored.

Once again, the blonde girl chattered on, being her usual happy-go-lucky self, with Rei trailing beside her, obviously content. Etsuko walked along with the two boys, with Itachi behind them. Suddenly the young woman gasped spontaneously, stopping in her tracks. The others also paused in their walk, glancing up at the brunette. Naruto tilted her head. "What's wrong, Etsuko-nee?" She questioned.

The brunette's dark eyes widened in great fear. "Oh no… they're here." She whispered. They all stared at her in question.

"Duck!"

They all turned around in time to see something flying over their heads, a blast of unusual power. Mitsuo pushed the woman to the ground and used his body as a shield, and Naruto did the same with Rei. Sasuke and Itachi dodged the blast, and sat up instantly to see their aggressor.

Black spots formed on the ground, and out came black faceless figures slowly rising from it. Etsuko gasped and backed away, crawling over to Rei. She picked the boy up in his arms, and stood up. "Run! We have to get out of here!" She shouted.

The Shinobis of Konoha stood up, with their kunais out, ready to fight. "Mitsuo, Naruto, protect them and run from here." Itachi ordered. The twins nodded, and guided the two down the path.

Etsuko shook her head. "No, they can't fight them! They won't be able to defeat them." She said, looking back to see the Uchihas fighting the strange figures.

"Don't worry Etsuko-san. Itachi-sempai is a top ranked Jounin, and he could easily defeat any challenge, seeing as he is an Uchiha, and so is Sasuke." Mitsuo assured her, as they kept running from the scene, with the two raven-haired Shinobis getting far from view.

"No, but you don't understand! Those things aren't-" But the woman was caught off, stopping in her tracks, with widened eyes. The Uzumaki twins turned their heads at the woman's actions. Then the two turned their heads to see more black spots, with black figures coming out from it.

The two stood in a defensive stance, ready to protect their clients. "Please stand back, Etsuko-nee. We'll protect you from these people." Naruto said, smiling reassuring at the woman. "You should head for cover." She told her. Etsuko was about to protest, but nodded in agreement. She ran to the bushes, watching the twins fight off these black figures.

They easily took them down in one stroke, dispatching them into a poof of black smoke. They were puzzled, but then grew alarm as the black mist went to the ground, and rose up from it again. "What the?" Then the two had to repeat their actions, only to let them come back again.

Etsuko placed down the boy, with Rei hiding behind the young woman's leg. She raised a hand, and started to mouth some words. What happened next went by fast, as a bright light engulfed the whole area, and those black figures were gone. Etsuko fell on her knees, panting in exhaustion. Rei was beside her in worry. Soon enough, Itachi and Sasuke appeared. The young Uchiha looked at them. "What just happened?"

"I don't know." Then the honey blond boy glanced at the woman. "Ask her." He replied.

Itachi walked up to the woman, as Naruto rushed to the fallen woman, and helped her get back up. Etsuko avoided the piercing eyes of the young Jounin. "Tell me… what were those? They obviously were not human, having no chakra, but some other presence." His voice was dead low.

Etsuko bit her lip, and stared at the crown of raven hair of the tiny boy's head. "Those were… Kokuei… beings not from this world… to be honest." She replied softly.

The young Jounin narrowed his eyes. "This mission isn't really to escort you and protect you from bandits is it?"

The brunette bowed her head. "It is… but I was hoping to avoid them. You guys wouldn't really understand…"

"Why would they be after you, Etsuko-san?" Mitsuo questioned.

"Not me… but Rei-chan." They all looked at her in confusion. She looked up with a frown. "Rei-chan is special… and honestly… I would say I am as well. We are different, because we don't harness the same kind of chakra as normal humans would have." Itachi widened his eyes in realization with his Sharingan activated. She looked up at the sky. "Three years ago, our part of the neighborhood was attacked by the Kokuei. They died protecting me, and Rei. He and I are the same…. but different. They knew that we were special, and protected us. We are not normal, butUmou no Hikari. Rei is a higher class than I am. He's a Shiido no Hikari, and those Kokuei are after him because of that. And the only way you can fight the Kokuei, is with our powers, a rare power that only certain selected beings are born with."

The three Genins blinked, not fully understanding this new and unknown information. Itachi didn't show anything in his blank expression. "The reason why I'm heading to Konoha is because there is this unknown shield that protects the village from these Kokuei. No one knows how or why its there. No one even knew it was there, save for your Hokage." She looked up at them. "I'm so sorry that I placed you guys in so much danger. I placed you in a position that you guys can't fully understand this situation. I didn't mean it. I was only able to hire a C rank mission, because I have little money to support Rei-chan and myself. The leader insisted their help, but I couldn't do that, after years of tolerating Rei-chan and me in the village."

Itachi closed his eyes, and turned away. "We are almost at Konoha anyways. If we pace a bit faster, we'll be there by sun down. And I'm officially raising the rank up to an A ranked mission, seeing as we have unknown enemies at our hands." Etsuko bowed her head again.

Naruto looked up at the brunette, and smiled softly at her, slightly squeezing the lady softly. "It's okay Etsuko-nee… We took this mission to protect you, right? There's nothing in the world that can stop me from doing my job! So, don't worry if we don't understand this all. It's our duty as Shinobis to finish our missions all the way through." She told her.

Etsuko's eyes softened, and she closed her eyes. "Let's hurry to Konoha then." She said, moving away from Naruto's support and picking up Rei into her arms. She started walking a head down their path. Naruto blinked her eyes, and ran up to walk beside her. The three other guys followed closely behind.

0000000

Footsteps were heard, echoing in the forest. Two figures ran through the forest, dodging dark energy being thrown at them. The short blonde girl stopped in her tracks, throwing Kunais with exploding tags attached to it. Then the Kunais exploded on contact to the ground near their pursuers, slowing them down. Then the blonde ran next to her clients, and took the young woman's hand. "C'mon, and hurry Etsuko-nee. I can't hold them off any longer. They're coming fast."

"Gomen-nasai Naru-chan." She was panting hard, not use to running a lot.

Naruto shook her head. "Iie, you don't have to apologize." She took out more exploding tags, and tossed them behind, to hear more blasts. "I just hope the others are okay."

"They are just temporary amulets that I gave them. It will be enough to fight and hold against the Kokuei." Etsuko assured her.

Suddenly there was a loud roar before them, and the ground started to shake beneath them. "What the?" cried out Naruto, as they fell to the ground. The ground before them burst open, releasing a strange big creature. The two females widened their eyes, as it was indescribable. It was breathing gruffly, snorting sounds from its large snout. It growled dangerously low, flashing its sharp pairs of fangs. It also had large claws, glittering like razor-sharp blades. Naruto backed away, fear written in her face. "What… what is that?"

"No! It's… it's the monster that destroyed our families." She held the boy closer to her, as Rei shook with terror.

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. The thing roared, causing the girl to look up, only to see it jump into the air, with its claws drawn back to strike them. The blonde closed her eyes, screaming. There was a sharp sound, and no pain was inflicted on the girl. Slowly she fluttered her eyes open, to see Etsuko standing above her, with her arms stretched out and palms wide open. There were flashes of light upon the young woman's hands, and some kind of shield protecting them. Naruto saw as she was struggling to push back the monster that was pounding the shield.

The brunette looked back down at Naruto, and gave a shaky smile. "Please, Naru-chan. Take Rei-chan and get out of here. Don't worry! I'll take care of it. This Kokuei is different and stronger. You won't be able to fight against it. Trust me." She said to her, gritting her teeth, flinching as the monster clawed its way through the shield she was keeping up.

The boy ran up to the blonde, throwing his arms around her. Naruto looked down at the shaking child, then back up at the brunette. "But-"

"Hurry! Just protect him. Please, as a favor." She said softly, suddenly smiling gently at her. "Take care of him." She whispered.

The blonde girl got up, slowly backing away from the young woman's fight. She tightly wrapped her arms around the boy, and ran. The girl closed her eyes, burring her face at the boy's head. '_You better be okay, Etsuko-nee!_' There was a loud explosion, throwing the girl forward, losing her balance. When she thought it was clear, she sat up with the boy still in her arms, and looked at the direction as to where the explosion occurred. There was a cloud of smoke around the area, and was slowly clearing. In the middle was a thin figure that dropped to the ground. Naruto gasped, and got up to run to Etsuko, with Rei still in her arms.

"Etsuko-nee! Are you alright?" She cried out, kneeling down besides the fallen woman. She placed a hand on the brunette's forehead, brushing away her bangs. "Etsuko-nee…" Naruto felt something tightening in her chest.

The young woman started to cough violently, and slowly opening her dark eyes at the blonde girl. She smiled weakly at her. "Gomen-nasai… I had to cast that powerful spell, in order to get rid of the Kokuei. Looks like I used all of my energy… " She said weakly. The woman lifted her hand, to reveal a blood stained one. Naruto gasped.

"Etsuko-nee! You're badly hurt!" She carefully placed down the boy, and looked through her bag for her first aid kit.

The brunette placed her hand on the girl's, stopping her. "Don't…" Naruto looked up at her with a panicked expression, protesting. "You can't help me… I fought that Kokuei, knowing I wasn't strong enough, but I had to, to be able to protect Rei-chan. What it did to me was fatal… so I don't have much time to live, Naru-chan." Her voice was shaking. "Sumanai…"

"What? But you can't go! You're the only one who could understand any of this! I don't know what I'd do. Please… don't die. Let me help you!" She pleaded, tears suddenly running down her tanned cheeks. She shook her head. "Etsuko-nee…"

"I didn't lie when I said you were special, Naru-chan. There is something about you that feels calm and safe around you. It's almost familiar… but…" She coughed hoarsely, Naruto there by her side, with Rei watching this all close to the blonde. "Please protect him for me? Take care of him, and then maybe one day he would learn the truth of what he truly is. You'll be there by his side, right?" Naruto nodded shakily, rubbing her teary eyes. The woman turned to the small boy, and took his tiny hand into hers. "You'll be a good boy, okay? Stay with Naru-chan, because she would take care of you now. Sorry I won't be there to see you grow up into a fine and strong young man. And remember to keep those whom you care about closely to your heart." She then looked at Naruto, and smiled at her. "Don't cry Naru-chan. It doesn't suit you if you are sad. Please smile for me one last time?"

The blonde nodded, her lips twitching to pull up into a smile. She closed her eyes, tears still falling, and her lips were smiling the best way she could. Etsuko giggled, and closed her eyes. "Arigatou…"

Soon Itachi, Sasuke and Mitsuo came walking up to them, injured and worn out. They stopped from a distance, staring at the hunched form of the blonde, her back turned towards them. The girl was trembling, a soft sorrowful sound echoing around the area.

0000000

((Welp… sorry to end it like that. It feels kind of rushed too. Yes, this is a confusing chapter, but nothing else would be revealed about it until later. It's like an introduction on what will come later. So remember that story Etsuko told Naruto very well! I'll just leave you to guessing what its all about. Anyways, Team 13 got their C-ranked-turned-A-ranked mission! Oh, don't worry, I won't forget about the whole Bridge-builder deal! That would be coming on soon! So not much happened this chapter, but we do have another new character! Yay! Rei-chan is here to stay, and he is kind of important in this story! Hee. Hee. Hee. So anyways, please review! I would like that very much! And thanks to those who continue to read my fic and reviewed it! You're the best!))

Word meanings:  
Kokuei- Dark Shadow  
Umouno Hikari- Feathers of Light  
Shiido no Hikari- Seed of Light

Ages in the chapter:  
Naruto & Co.: 10  
Rei: 5  
Etsuko: 19  
Itachi & Izumi: 15  
Iruka: 22  
Kakashi: 24

-Datenshi No Uzumaki


	8. Let's Just Help Out

_Aoginozomi Amanohara_ (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 7**: Let's Just Help Out  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
**'Mind link'**_  
Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream_  
(My notes)

0000000

**AN**: _Everything in this chapter is flat out AU. So... enjoy it if you will._

0000000

"Come out, come out where ever you are!"

The blonde girl came out from the bushes, looking around the forest area. Naruto pouted slightly, and crossed her arms. '_You'd think that for ten years of playing hide and seek with the adults, you'd be a pro at it when playing with children._' She thought. The girl heard rustling in the bushes, and she smirked. '_You're good Rei-chan… but not that good._' She remarked, as she neared the bushes.

"Nee-chan!" The blonde girl jumped back in surprise at the call from behind. She turned around and spotted the recognizable small boy. Her eye twitched at the sight. It was a boy with dark spiky hair, around six years old, with goggles placed on his head like how Naruto use to carry around before becoming a Genin.

The girl glared at the younger boy, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Oi! Don't do that Konohamaru!" She then hit the boy's head.

Within the bushes, a head popped out, revealing the boy the girl was playing with. He blinked his big ruby eyes. Konohamaru's face lit up, seeing the boy, and bounced up in front of the smaller boy. "Hey there, Rei-chan!" The raven-haired boy smiled cheekily at the older boy. Naruto was behind them, fuming at being ignored.

The blonde girl knocked on the older boy's head. "Oi! What are you doing here, Konohamaru? Don't you have school?"

The brunette looked up the girl. "Naru-nee! Please play ninja with me! Rei-chan could play too! Please?"

The girl's eyes twitched slightly, and sighed in defeat. "Fine… but only for a little while. I have to meet my friends latter."

"Then… could I take Rei-chan with me after? I promise to bring him back to you, and take good care of him! I also promise to stay out of trouble! I swear!" The boy asked, with the raven-haired boy next to him, with pleading eyes.

Naruto frowned, looking away from the two little boys. "Baka, you can't swear. As long as you stay out of trouble, and Rei-chan would be okay. Iruka-nii would kill me if something happened to him."

Konohamaru jumped into the air with glee. Rei-chan giggled childishly, watching the older boy. Then the two boys took the girl's hands and dragged her towards to where they would play. Naruto sighed. '_Darn it! I'm such a sucker for kids! Why, oh why do I have to be so kind to them? Why?_' She thought miserably.

A few months had passed since that mission to escort Etsuko and Rei to Konoha. Naruto has forgotten about those freaky creatures, but would not forget the kind young lady that once took care of Rei. Her words wouldn't stop ringing in the girl's head, and she promised to do her best to become even stronger than before. _'I failed as a ninja, not able to protect her._' She thought to her self many months before. Itachi told them that in some missions, sacrifices have to be made, and sometimes, the first death one experiences would leave scars. Naruto had to move on. So she did, trying her best to keep smiling, and not cry like a baby anymore.

The Hokage agreed to let Rei stay and become a citizen of Konoha. Iruka adopted the boy as a son, letting the boy have a surname of Umino. There has been teasing from Izumi and Naruto, and Kakashi having dreamy eyes about him and Iruka as a family and having a "baby". After their C-turned-A-ranked mission, they've been training hard to get stronger, but Naruto thought it wasn't enough. The girl over worked herself, until she fell sick for two weeks. After getting scolded and being fussed over with, she didn't overwork herself again. Soon after, the girl went back to her original bouncy, happy-go-lucky, and loud self again, to everyone's relief.

They were giving more missions as well, and for safety precautions, they were given more D-ranked mission than C-ranked ones, that was close to Konoha. As months went by, Naruto felt she has truly changed a bit, slowly toning down her loudness, and not being too brash and hotheaded. She guessed being around Itachi was rubbing off on her, as well as she on him. The young Jounin wouldn't admit it, but he's become less cold-hearted, being more sarcastic when he wants to be. He always seems to keep picking on her and his little brother, but not Mitsuo. He told them that Mitsuo was more mature than the two and would obey and think reasonably. She hasn't seen him smile yet, so she was working on trying to get that young man, who was still a teen, to be like a teen. He's too serious to her, so she would bug him, if he were in a good mood. They've been around Itachi long enough to tell when the stoic teen was in a good mood or not.

Her friends went back to school, so Iruka became busy with his teaching. Naruto would see her friends once every other week, or even more if Itachi had some solo missions. After their classes, they would hang out, as if everything was normal when the three were still back in school. While they were gone, somehow Sakura and Ino made up and became friends again, with Hinata. Naruto didn't mind the other blonde, and became friends with her. So now the four were close friends, and went around the village having their not-so-girly fun. Ino admitted that she never liked the young Uchiha, and actually has a secret crush on someone else, which she wouldn't say. Naruto felt even happier, seeing as she would be invited to her friends' house and sleeping over. Naruto could see the edginess whenever she was around their parents, and the semi-glares they would give. But the blonde would ignore it. She thought that being with her friends was more important than minding the hatred she was use to since she was little.

"Eat up, Naru-chan!" The short blonde's face lit up at the sight of the warm bowl of her favorite food. Once placed down, the girl attacked it, leaving her friends speechless as it was done in milliseconds. "Gee Naru-chan…" Sakura sighed, sitting down beside the girl.

"What? I haven't eaten Ramen for weeks, with all the training and missions." She replied, receiving another bowl.

Hinata smiled at her. "Must be hard to be a Kunoichi." She said softly.

The blonde shrugged. "It's okay… as long as you work hard, strive to the top, and have confidence in your abilities, then you would do fine." She said, eating her third bowl.

Ino smiled. "So, want to go shopping later?" Sakura's face lit up, and Hinata blushed lightly. Naruto nearly choked on her food, earning some nagging from her pink haired friend about eating too fast. Soon the four were walking around the village looking at the stores.

"Oh! The spring festival is almost coming up! We need to buy some spring dresses!" suggested Sakura. Ino nodded in agreement, and Hinata hesitantly agreed too.

"Doushite? We don't need new dresses… and why a dress?" The blonde shivered at the thought.

"Aw… come on, Naru-chan! You'll look so pretty in one, at least something not so… loose and baggy!" Ino said, grabbing the girl's hand, dragging her into a clothes store. Sakura giggled, following them from behind with Hinata.

"No way!"

"Oh come on." Sighed the pink haired girl.

"No! I'm not coming out! You can't make me!"

Hinata blushed in slight embarrassment, looking around to see some females staring at them. Sakura and Ino were ignoring those people. "Please, Naru-chan? If you don't come out then…"

The bluish-haired girl bit her lip. "…W-we'll get Uchiha-kun to come here!" Sakura and Ino stared at the pale skinned girl in shock. Hinata turned her head away, blushing.

The curtains were drawn back, with the blonde scowling and blushing redder than her other friend. Ino and Sakura gasped at the sight, and hurriedly surrounded her, fussing over her in awe. "I'm so jealous Naru-chan! You prettier than me!"

"You look so cute!" cooed the pink haired girl. Naruto wore a soft orange spaghetti-strapped shirt, with short light blue jean skirt and white knee-high platform boots.

The shorter blonde was tugging on her skirt. "I don't like it." She muttered. Ino slapped the girl's hand away from her skirt.

"But you look so cute!" Ino turned to Hinata. "Doesn't she?" Hinata nodded, her cheeks tinged pink in slight jealousy.

Sakura clapped her hands together. "Now it's Hinata's turn!" The girl squealed. Naruto smirked at her friend, and the white-eyes girl had fear written in her reddened face.

0000000

Naruto was amazed at how crowded it was, as it was the spring festival. She awed at the beautiful lighted up streets, with streamers and balloons everywhere. It seemed like it was raining, but with colorful confetti. As she passed by the park, she saw the gorgeous fully bloomed Sakura trees. As she weaved her way through the crowds, she tried to search for any signs of her friends. The girl looked down and smiled at the small boy holding her hand. Naruto thought best to bring little Rei with her, and show him around. Sadly Iruka couldn't come, and even Kakashi, so Naruto volunteered to bring the boy to his first Spring Festival. The tiny boy was dressed in a nice white kimono with a dark blue obi. Naruto wore the kimono Izumi kindly bought for her. It was a soft orange kimono with a pale yellow obi. Her hair was up in two buns, with matching yellow ribbons holding them to the sides of her head.

"Aw, Naru-chan is so kawaii!"

The blonde stopped in her tracks, and turned her head to see her pink haired friend. Sakura did look pretty, with her red kimono with a teal obi around her waist that brought out her aquamarine eyes. The girl's hair was up in a messy bun, and she has light make-up on. "Sakura-chan! Where are the others?"

The taller girl was bent down to the level of the little boy, ruffling the boy's dark tresses. She smiled at him. "They're waiting by the café." She stood up and smiled at her friend. "Let's go?" Naruto nodded and followed the girl. "Ano… where is Mitsuo-kun and Sasuke-kun? They didn't come?" She questioned.

Naruto bowed her head. "Mitsuo felt sick, and Sasuke didn't want to go. Said it was stupid and number one place to be spotted by those stupid fan-girls."

Sakura smiled sadly. "Oh… I hope Mitsuo-kun would be okay soon."

"Don't worry." Naruto smiled at her reassuringly. But then her face fell, remembering the words her twin said before going out for tonight.

"_I don't think I'm going to go, Naru-imouto."_

"_Eh? Doushite?"_

"_Last year was good enough for me… and now knowing about the Kyuubi… I just don't want any uproar to happen later. So, you and Rei-chan can go for me…"_

"_Mitsuo-nii… just-"_

"_No… it's okay. I'll be happy if you enjoyed yourself. I don't want any trouble. So let's just leave it at that. Okay?"_

When they met with their friends, they all greeted one another. Hinata was in a white and dark purple kimono, while Ino wore a lavender and red kimono. The boys were also looking great in traditional spring clothing, which Shikamaru found too troublesome. Everyone was disappointed that their friends didn't come, Mitsuo and Sasuke, but they went off to have their fun. Naruto and Kiba were mostly competing in the game booths, with the girl mostly wining proudly over the canine boy. So the girl gave out her prizes to her best friends, and giving a giant stuffed doll to little Rei-chan. After playing games, they ate, trying all the food in the booths, much to Chouji's delight. The girls had fun dancing, and watching the plays created by the younger academy students. Nearing the end, the group had to hurry to the park and find a spot to watch the fireworks. It was close to midnight when Naruto came home, carrying the sleeping raven-haired little boy.

"Tadaima." The girl said softly, hopefully not to wake those who were asleep. She knew it was late, and she didn't want to wake her 'little brother'.

"Okaeri."

The blonde looked up, and pouted her lips. There in front of her was the least expected person to greet her, Sasuke. The girl sighed, and slipped off her shoes. "You're awake still?"

The boy shrugged. "It's only twelve-thirty." He said it casually. The girl rolled her eyes. He took the sleeping boy that was on her back, and Naruto muttered a thank you. "Mitsuo-kun is already asleep. No one else is here, and Nee-san is away, somewhere." The girl nodded her head, climbing up the stairs, quietly following the older boy. The both of them put the boy in his bed, and Naruto kissed Rei's head affectionately. Then they walked out the room, and soon they stood there in awkward silence.

"Had fun?" Sasuke asked in his low voice. The girl nodded, smiling brightly as the sun. The girl started to look around the big bag she carried, and pulled out something. She then shoved it into the older boy's hands. "Kore wa nani?"

He was holding in his hand, a black stone, with silver engravings and designs on it. At the center was his name. The girl pouted. "What, you don't like? They were selling it, and it was pretty cheap. I thought getting all of you one, because it's pretty." The boy shrugged, and walked away towards his room. "What? No thank you or good night?" The girl fumed, and half-stomped her way to her room.

When her door closed not so softly, but not so loud as to wake up the whole house, Sasuke looked at where the girl disappeared. A small smile crept its way to his lips. "Arigatou…" He whispered, and then entered his room.

0000000

"Looks like we're not entering the Chuunin Exams this year… again…"

Sasuke and Naruto looked up to see their last member of their team coming in to view in their training grounds in the Uzumaki compound. The blonde was sitting on the ground, while Sasuke stood behind her, leaning against a tree that gave them both shade. The only girl looked up. "Why can't we enter?" She asked, pouting slightly with disappointment.

Mitsuo furrowed his brows. "No competition… Sempai said that there was no one worth fighting against. There was the Genin team of this Jounin Gai, but he's not entering either, because he is waiting for Kakashi-nii's team to enter. But, Kakashi-nii did fail those Genins…"

"Understandable… don't want to waist my skills on weaklings." Sasuke said flatly. Naruto rolled her eyes, but silently agreed with him.

The girl fell back, after stretching, and stared up at the leaves of the tree. "So what do we do now?" She asked in a bored tone. '**_I don't want to train! And Itachi-sempai is away!_**' The girl complained in her mind, but voiced out a groan.

Mitsuo smirked. "You've become lazy, Naru-imouto." Sasuke snorted to his friend's response, like it was obvious.

Naruto pouted. '**_What? Has hanging out with Sasuke corrupted your mind, nii-chan? You're so mean! You didn't have to say it out loud!_**'

Mitsuo smirked again. '**_Well... this is something to do, isn't it? Teasing you, and then you and Sasuke would be fighting over pointless things again…_**' He chuckled slight, with the girl looking at him with a pout.

'**_Now you're being like Itachi-Sempai!_**'

Sasuke raised a brow in confusion, watching the twins interact. For past few months, he's noticed that something strange was going on between the two. It would be like they were having a 'read-my-face' type of conversations. But then again, Sasuke thought it was a twin thing, but Itachi and Izumi aren't like that all the time.

"What? NO I DON'T!" The blonde burst, her face redder than a tomato. She sat up, glaring daggers at her laughing brother. "Take that back!" She fumed. Mitsuo just kept on laughing.

Sasuke blinked his eyes confused. "Okay… did I miss something?" He could have sworn Mitsuo didn't say anything at all. Why would Naruto suddenly get mad and burst out like that? What was going on? The Uchiha furrowed his brows, not liking to be confused.

Mitsuo turned to his friend, holding his stomach. "Well…"

The blonde girl jumped up from her spot, glaring. "Don't you dare! And it's not true!" Her face was still red.

Sasuke raised his hands up in front of him. "Okay… I'm confused. I didn't hear anything that Mitsuo said… what's going on?"

The two blinked their eyes, their moods quickly changed. They looked at one another, and Sasuke watched, as there was the slightest facial expression with silent responses. Then Mitsuo turned to Sasuke, and smiled softly. "Well… you see… since Naruto and I were little… we could um… talk to each other though our minds." He admitted.

The older boy blinked his eyes. "Telepathy?"

"Well… I'm not sure, but we can only talk to each other. As we grew, our connection kind of broke, and then we found this book in our library." He told him. "In that book, we found this seal of some sort, to revive that connection. So we can talk to one another through our minds. We can't read each other's minds though. It's like an evasion of privacy or something. We can call on one another, and it seems useful. It's like a normal conversation, but through our minds." He explained. Sasuke was amazed. "Well… we could include you, but its kind of difficult to do though, and it's a forbidden seal." Suggested Mitsuo.

"What? Why?" Asked Naruto, frowning at the raven-haired boy.

Mitsuo glowered at his sister. "Because… as a team, it's a useful devise. Sasuke is our teammate, so he should be part of it." Naruto crossed her arms, and pouted. **_'Fine! I don't give a care, but he better not invade my mind!'_**

The blond boy sighed. **_'You can block what people are saying, and you've already learned how to control it… geez…'_** Then Mitsuo looked up at his best friend. "C'mon… let's go to library and find that book." Sasuke nodded, following the shorter boy. The raven-haired boy looked back to see Naruto still fuming slightly. He sighed, and went on to following Mitsuo. He then heard the hurried footsteps of the blonde behind him, and he could feel a pair of eyes staring at him. He rolled his eyes.

When they found the book, they gathered around in a corner, hiding themselves incase someone were to find them. The library was rather large, with rows upon rows filled with various books and scrolls. There were chairs between some rows, making it feel like a public library. At the other side is like a small lounge, with some couches and a fireplace, and a set of stairs that leads to a locked room. Mitsuo opened the book and turned the pages, with his sister and best friend watching him from in front of him. Then he pointed to the page on the book.

"Um… It says here it's called the 'Kakarimusubi no Hitotsukokoro,' meaning… connection of one mind." He traced his finger along the lines. "This allows two or more close allies to be able to talk to one another secretively through a telepathic connection. One cannot read the other's mind, but the users can throw out their thoughts to which ever they choose that are connected. Warnings are that it can damage the brains when the connection is permanently cut off, meaning it's dangerous to those who aren't willing to have the connection, and once connected, you stay connect until death occurs on all members, or they reject that connection." He looked up at Sasuke.

The older boy smirked at him. "I'll do it, and I won't regret it though."

Naruto groaned. "Great… not only do I get to have Sasuke tormenting everyday, but also in my mind!" Sasuke raised a brow, amused. He honestly didn't even think of doing that, but since she suggested… Mitsuo rolled his eyes.

"Now… what we need are these…" Then the boy listed off the items that they needed for the little 'ritual' as Naruto putted it. The next day, at the dark corner of their library, they set up and prepared for the 'Kakarimusubi no Hitotsukokoro.' They drew on the hard wood floor with a red chalk, a big circle, with other symbols that were on the book that they copied. As they sat down in a circle, there was a candle burning in the middle, with a needle and a kunai. "Okay… just like we practiced." The two nodded.

They closed their eyes, and lifted their hands up, to simultaneously do four sets of hands signs. Their unity was perfect, and the red circle around them glowed silver, and a light surrounded them. Then they opened their eyes. Mitsuo then turned to Sasuke with the kunai knife. "Just a small cut on the left wrist."

The older boy did it with no response to the small self-inflected wound. Naruto and Mitsuo bite their fingers, and placed it on the cut. The light around them died down, and it just glowed lightly. Mitsuo then took the needle, and placed the tip into the candle. He lifted it and took the boy's wrist. Naruto showed off her left wrist, with a small symbol on it. Mitsuo copied it, with Sasuke slightly wincing. Naruto felt a bit of sympathy, knowing how painful it was. When Mitsuo was done, they all sat up straight, and did one last set of hand signs. The circle went back to red, and everything seemed to turn back to normal. The candle was blown out.

'**_So… did it work?_**' Naruto questioned, without moving her mouth. Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his head, and fainted. Naruto cried out in alarm, nearing the older boy. "Teme! Oi! Are you okay?" There was obvious worry in her eyes.

Mitsuo slightly narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Naru-imouto. Sasuke's mind is kind of fragile right now. He's getting use to the new ability, with his mind connecting to ours. So, you shouldn't bother him right now. He should rest, then we can train him to control it." The boy suggested. Naruto nodded slowly, her eyes then trailing back down at the raven-haired boy.

"Here, take these, and wash them really well. Put back the candle as well. I'll take Sasuke to his room, and then I'll help you clean the red markings off." He told his sister. The younger twin nodded, and took their tools, and hurried off to clean before any of the adults came home. Mitsuo, though small, was strong enough to heave the boy on to his back and carry him through the big mansion and up the stairs to his room.

0000000

'_**Sasuke… I spotted one near you. I'd tell you to be careful, but I don't really care for a teme like you.'**_

'_**Usuratonkachi…'**_

'**_Please don't argue…'_** A sigh. **_'We're on a mission, remember? Oi, Naruto, behind!'_**

Blue eyes widened, and she jumped out from the trees. The blonde looked behind to see a few shuriken thrown at her. The girl disappeared to dodge it, and landed to the ground with her kunai out in her hand. Then two figures appeared behind her, with their backs facing one another. Soon five figures appeared, surrounding them. They all stood there silently, waiting for the other to attack. Then Naruto and Sasuke nodded, before disappearing. Mitsuo smirked, and ran up to the person in front of him. He twirled his kunai in one hand, and threw his shuriken at his opponent.

The aggressor dodged, only to be kicked on the face. The companion of the fallen enemy went after the offender that took down his comrade. Naruto, who after kicked the man, disappeared again. The man growled in annoyance, but was knocked out from the back of his head. Sasuke smirked, but dodged on time before the shuriken of the enemies hit him.

From afar, their Jounin watched within the tree, amused. '_They've gotten strong each day, and their teamwork is definitely flawless. It's like they can read each other's moves and adjust to their abilities. They seem to anticipate their enemies' moves, and know when each would strike._' He smirked, as their opponents were taken out, groaning in pain. The trio stood in the center, observing their handiwork. Naruto walked up to one of the unconscious men, and kicked his to his side. She bent down and took the scroll the man carried. "I'll be getting this back now."

The older Uchiha dropped down to the ground from his hiding place. He clapped his hands at the students. The three looked up at him in confusion. "Well done performance. Now tie your enemies, and let the ANBU deal with them later." He ordered. They nodded and were did what they were told. '_They can easily defeat a Chuunin level shinobi… their skills are advance for their level, and they have yet to move on to the next level._'

"Sempai! Why did you just disappear like that? You could have helped us. And wasn't this a B-ranked mission?" Naruto pouted, huffing her cheeks and crossing her arms. They started on their journey back to Konoha, with the scroll they carried for the Hokage.

"You didn't need it. You three were doing fine without me, B-ranked or not" He replied flatly. Naruto beamed in the inside, but she pouted at her Sempai.

"Some Jounin instructor you are…" she muttered.

0000000

"I'm bored…"

"You're just being lazy."

"Teme! How about we spar? I want to beat your ass!"

"Don't feel like it, dobe."

"Stop calling me that, teme! I graduate as a top student in the academy, and got great scores, so I'm not a dobe!"

"You were third in the class, and that's below me. So you're still a dobe to me."

The girl sat up, threateningly nearing closer to the figure beside her to choke him. "Why you-!"

"Naru-chan!"

The blonde blinked her eyes, and turned her head to find her best friend, Ino, running up to them. Naruto's face brightened, and she waved at her ecstatically. It was a day off for Team 13, and Mitsuo promised to help out Sakura for a test. So Naruto was stuck with the young Uchiha for the day. The two were upon a hill, lying around doing nothing in particular. Ino smiled smugly at the scene before her. The older blonde ran up to the shorter girl, and blushed lightly. "Ano… you're not busy, are you Naru-chan?"

The girl blinked her bright blue eyes, and glanced down at the boy beside her. Sasuke shrugged, not caring what she does. Naruto then looked up at Ino. "No… not really." She replied.

"Oh… then, can you help me with something?" She asked, a bit shyly. Naruto blinked her eyes again, tilting her head slightly, and nodded.

Ino helped her friend up. Then Naruto bent over the raven-haired boy. "I'll see you later. Don't have too much fun with out me, teme." She grinned at him, and patted his head, before running off with her friend. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So? What do you need help in?" The two girls sat inside a café, waiting for their orders. It was on Ino, and Naruto was glad, because she left her wallet at home, hoping to mooch off Sasuke later for lunch.

The older blonde took in a deep breath, and let it out shakily. "Ano… you see, there is this boy I really like… and…"

Naruto held up her hands. "Whoa! Hold on a second. You're asking help about a boy… from me? You're joking right? I'm sorry Ino, but I'm not good at this kind of stuff. I thought you'd rather ask Sakura."

"No, no! Pleas hear me out." The girl protested. "It goes like this… I like this guy, right? And I want him to notice me. He's really kind, smart and strong. He's even rather good looking." She blushed. Naruto blinked her eyes. "And you see… the person I like is…" The girl looked at her friend squarely at the eyes. "You promise you won't be mad?"

Naruto tilted her head, furrowing her brows. "Mad? Why?"

Ino bowed her head, starting to fiddle around with the hem of her skirt. "Well… it's because I like… Mitsuo-kun." Then her face turned really red.

The younger girl widened her eyes in shock. "Y-y-you… You like my… b-brother?"

The girl placed her hands on her burning face, avoiding to not look at her friend. "Y-yes! That's why I… need your help…"

Naruto's expression relaxed, and she stared at the blushing girl in front of her. '_She's serious… Wow! Someone actually has a crush on my brother… Maybe… being with a girl would make him happier, and to forget about him being the vessel of Kyuubi!_' The shorter girl looked up to see their waitress place down their order in front of them. '_Ino is a nice person. She's rather strong and intelligent… I guess she's alright for Mitsuo-nii…_'

The younger girl beamed. "Okay… I'll try and help you."

Ino's face brightened. "Really?" Naruto nodded, and the older girl nearly cried for joy. "Thank you, Naru-chan! You're the best!" She went across the table, to pull the smaller girl into a tight hug. Naruto blushed in embarrassment as people were staring. '_What joy… and I don't have any idea how to make a guy notice you… I'm so wrong for this kind of stuff…But… anything for a friend._'

0000000

((Yup! It's another chapter with random moments in their lives. I had to put the whole ordeal of having that connection, because its very usful to their team in the future! Trying to sneak in some SasuNaru moments as well for their growing relationship. And, I'm also testing having Mitsuo with Ino… but then again, he'll end up with **bleep**. You'll just have to find out. Promise you next chapter would be the whole Bridge-Water Country ordeal. Expect there to be lots of changes and less fighting… ha ha ha…))

Word meanings:  
Doushite- Why?  
Tadaima- I'm home  
Okaeri- Welcome back  
Kore wa nani? - What is it?  
Kakarimusubi no Hitotsukokoro- Connection of one mind

Ages in the chapter:  
Naruto & Co.: 10  
Rei: 5  
Konohamaru: 6  
Itachi & Izumi: 15

The beginning of the fic starts out as Naruto as 10. Then after the scene of the festival, they become 11, hence them missing out on the Chuunin exams again.

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	9. Into the Mist We Go

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 8**: Into the Mist We Go  
**By**: Datenshi No Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
**'Mind link'**_  
Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream_  
(My notes)

0000000

"Team 13 has another C-ranked mission."

The trio looked up with attentiveness. The members of Team 13 were present at the Hokage's office, standing in front of him, after successfully completing their mission to find the lost cat. Naruto was slightly fuming, after being scratched to death by the cat, and was sporting some bandages around her arms. The boys didn't want to touch the cat, and she lost in the game of rock-paper-scissors.

The girl scoffed. "Well… this better be good, jii-chan." She placed her hands on her hips.

The old man gave her a look, as he always did when they would meet. "It's to escort a certain person, who is important to his country." Sarutobi looked towards the door. "Please come in."

When the door opened, an old man stepped into the room. "My name is Tazuna." The old man bowed. When he looked back up, he looked offended. "These are the ones who are going to protect me to the Country of Water? They're too young… and short."

"Short?" The girl went to pounce on the guy for insulting her height, but her Jounin instructor stopped her. Naruto in all honesty was the shortest among her friends. She was even about an inch shorter than Hinata.

Itachi held on to her jacket, preventing her from hurting their client, and sighed. "How are you to protect the client, when you would injure him?" The girl gave up, and crossed her arms, pouting and muttering.

The Hokage sighed. "Team 13 is to escort this Bridge Builder, Tazuna-san, to the Country of Water. When there, they are to protect the man, until he's completed his project, from any bandits. Understood?" The old man handed the young Jounin the scroll with the details of their mission. Itachi nodded, and then turned to his team.

"Alright. You have two hours to pack whatever is necessary, then meet at the East Gate." He ordered. The three Genins nodded, then went off towards the direction of their mansion.

0000000

"Sugoi! We're going to visit another country! This is so exciting! Oh, I hope we get to fight! I'm going to kick their asses, and try out this new jutsu I've read about!"

"How can a tiny person like you fight against others? You look like a runt to me." Scoffed the old man, walking behind the girl.

Naruto turned her head, and glared at the man. She puffed her cheeks and stomped a head. '_I'm not going to let that man get to me! I'll show him!_'

**_'Clam down, Naru-imouto. You need to focus on our mission.'_**

**_'Like that will happen.'_**

**_'Shut up, teme!'_**

'**_You guys…'_** Sigh.

'_**What? It's true. You don't know what will hit you until it hits you on your face… hard!'**_

'**_I'm not an idiot!'_** Growl.

'_**No, you're not… you're a dobe.'**_

'**_I'm not a dobe!'_**

Mitsuo's brow twitched, getting a migraine with the two arguing through their link. The honey blond boy placed a hand on his temples, and messaged it. '_I like it better when they don't argue in my head…_' He thought to himself. Tazuna, silently observing the small shinobis, was a little confused at the grunts, scoffs, growls and chuckles coming from the three. He even saw the girl bare her gritting teeth at the young raven-haired boy, while he just smirked. He just shrugged it off as a shinobi thing, he guessed.

0000000

They were arguing again. Mitsuo knew it, by the looks they had on their faces. Sasuke had his smug look, while Naruto was fuming, itching to grab her kunai and kill his best friend. He thought it was a good thing that he broke off the link for a while. He didn't want another headache. The boy glanced at his Sempai, and thought that the young man was lucky to no longer hear the two's constant disputes. Ever since Sasuke was connected to the twins through their minds, Naruto and the young Uchiha started to have their quarrels through that link. This saves them from being punished from their Jounin instructor, who would torture them for a week because of their endless bickering. Mitsuo smiled to himself. '_We all know that their constant arguing has more meaning to it…_'

"Ano… is there something going on between those two?" The old man asked secretly to the honey blond boy walking beside him. Mitsuo looked a head, to see the two trying to walk a head of the other.

The boy rolled his eyes. "It's a rivalry thing they have with one another. They would constantly quarrel in any form, making it challenges to see who can best the other." He said in his casual tone. The boy raked his fingers through his honey locks.

"Oh." Tazuna replied. "I thought that maybe…" Mitsuo laughed softly. '_You and everyone else I know of…_' Suddenly the boy's emerald eyes caught sight of a small puddle at the side of the road. He furrowed his brows in confusion, not really understanding why it was bothering him. The boy looked behind at his Sempai, but the stoic teen didn't express any indication that he noticed as well. The boy shrugged. "Is something wrong, Mitsuo-kun?" The boy looked at the old man, and shook his head.

"It's nothing." He replied.

Suddenly there were sounds of feet running on the ground from behind, and clashing metal. When they turned around, their eyes widened in great shock, seeing that their Jounin instructor behind wrapped around with chains, and being shredded into many bloody pieces. Naruto screamed, only to be stopped as the two assassins came up to the blonde girl. She froze. **_'Naru-imouto! Sasuke-kun!_**'

The girl blinked her eyes, and narrowed them. With great fast reflexes, she whipped out her kunai, and tried to attack her assailants. The two dodged separately, causing the girl to nearly get hit by the sharp chains they had. Sasuke went to aid his teammate, throwing his shuriken and kunai, to lock the chains that attached the two together, to a tree. They backed away and detached their chain, only to split apart, with the other one running towards to where the bridge builder was. Mitsuo, who was closest, quickly went in front of the enemy, with his kunai in hand.

Naruto saw this, and jumped into the air, to let the older boy take care of the other attacker. She took out a fan of shuriken, and threw it was the direction of the man running up to her brother. Two hit the man, slightly hindering his path towards her brother. She cheered inwardly, and landed to the ground. Then she sprinted forward with her kunai. Suddenly there was a blood-curling cry coming from the masked man, sending him to the ground. Mitsuo and Naruto stared wide-eyed at the man, and looked to the side to see their Sempai alive and well.

"Sempai!" cried out Naruto.

After tying up the intruders, Itachi turned to his team. Tazuna felt a bit relieved but edgy. Naruto sighed out, and walked near her Sempai, and punched him on the arm. Naruto may be a girl, but her punches can rival any boys, but Itachi won't admit that. The girl glared at the man. "You teme! Why couldn't you have helped us out back there? And then pretending that you died! Don't freak me out like that again!" She yelled frantically, waving her arms around.

"Quit moving around like that. You are wounded, and those claws they have are poisonous. If you move around too much, you'll spread it faster." He told her, and Naruto froze, looking down at her bleeding left hand. He looked back at the two boys. "You guys did well, in protecting your client." He placed a hand on the girl's head. "And you too, but you froze and had slow reaction timing. If you reacted faster, you wouldn't have been injured." The girl's head bowed in shame.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother's harsh words, and walked up to the blonde girl. "You alright? We need to tend to your wound, and take out the poison quick." The girl looked up at him, and pouted slightly. The raven-haired boy took the girl's hand with a sigh, and got out his kunai.

"This would hurt a bit." He warned, before drawing his sharp weapon to the wound to further open it. Naruto slightly pulled back, hissing, but Sasuke held her hand firmly. More of the crimson liquid fell from the wound, causing the girl to wince. The boy casual took out a roll of bandages and wrapped it carefully around the girl's hand. Naruto quickly withdrew her hand, and muttered thanks to her teammate. Sasuke just shrugged. Mitsuo went up to his sister to make sure she was all right.

Itachi turned his attention to the old man they were ordered to protect. He slightly narrowed his eyes, seeing the man fidget. "Tazuna-san… I'd like to talk to you." He said in his low voice. The old man nodded, and slowly inched his way towards the young Jounin. Itachi looked at the two captured enemies. "It seems that we have been followed. I've noticed that when we were walking, there was a puddle in the middle of nowhere. It hasn't rained for several days, so it was suspicious."

Mitsuo gasped. "I noticed that too… but I wasn't sure what to make of it though…"

"Good job." The older raven-haired teen lightly grinned at the boy. Then he glared at the two tied enemies. "I wasn't really sure who they were targeting. When I used kiwarimi, I found out who they were after." He turned to the old man. "These two are known as the Demon Brothers from the Hidden Village of the Mist. These two are trained Chuunins to keep on fighting no matter what the cost. It seems that they are after you, Tazuna. I thought in the job description, we were to protect you from bandits, and see that you are safe when you finish the bridge. It seems that you've slightly left out some details. As to why would ninjas be after a bridge builder like you? In a sense, this mission should be raised up a rank higher than a B, depending on the situation." The old man bowed his head in shame.

Mitsuo looked up at his Sempai. "We could go back to the village… Naru-chan is injured… and I'm kind of worried about the poison." The honey-haired boy suggested. "We're still Genins, and we're not ready to take up ranked mission above a B. There could be a lot of casualties… and we don't want to risk that." He said, remembering his first 'C-ranked' mission escorting Etsuko and Rei to Konoha. He glanced at his sister.

Naruto crossed her arms and huffed. "What? We can't go back! C'mon we can do this! We can't give up! And I'm okay." She protested. The girl glanced at her teammates. "I'm going to become strong. To prove that I can be strong, I need to protect Tazuna-san. He asked for our help, and I will give it. Doesn't matter what the rank is, as long as I know I can do something, then I will do it." She looked at the man, smiling. Tazuna saw her bright expression, and couldn't help be smile in return. "Plus, I never go back on my words. That's my way of a ninja."

Itachi looked at the other two boys, raising a brow. Sasuke shrugged, saying he can't leave the dobe by herself. Mitsuo glanced worriedly at his sister and agreed to continue. They all started off towards their destination. After a while, they all got on a boat, and they sailed through surrounded by a thick fog. Soon after, Tazuna revealed the true intension of the mission. It turned out a man by the name of Gatoh, a rich businessman who sells drugs and illegal goods, wants to monopolize the Country of Wave, stopping the flow of trade. The man was a terrible influence, and causing the Country to grow poor, even the Daimyo have no money. The only way to break free from his no trade, Tazuna has to finish building the bridge.

The young Jounin agreed to continue to protect the old man. They then landed ashore, and started to head towards Tazuna's house. Itachi warned his team that they had to keep a look out for any more enemies, for they weren't going to be as 'easy' as the Demon Brothers. And the teen was right, for they encountered a strong opponent they've ever faced, Momochi Zabuza, the assassin of the mist.

0000000

Naruto came into the room, holding a tray of food that their hostess had made. The girl knelt down beside the boy sitting by the futon, and placed down the tray. The blonde looked up at the boy, and watched him silently. Sasuke had a solemn look on his face, watching his sleeping brother as he rested. The two Genins sported a few bandages because of the injuries they got from that last fight with that advanced Jounin. They thought that all was lost when their Sempai was caught in a water prison. The older Uchiha yelled at them to run and protect Tazuna, but Mitsuo, showing his rare stubborn side, didn't want to leave his instructor. With his plan, they were able to free Itachi, and the teen continued to battle against Zabuza. When they thought the young Jounin was going to finish him off, a young boy with a mask appeared and took the body away. And that was the last they saw of the two.

"Ne… Sasuke… you need to eat. I'm sure Itachi-Sempai would be all right." She whispered, smiling at the raven-haired boy. The younger Uchiha blinked his ebony eyes, and looked at the tray. He quietly took a piece of bread, and ate it glumly. "Ano… do you think… Zabuza is still alive? I mean… who was that masked kid anyways? I've never met someone who could make me feel… I don't know… but I don't like it…"

"You could be right, Chibi."

The girl widened her eyes, and Sasuke was surprised as well. They moved back to see their Sempai sitting up, awake. The girl pouted, and muttered that she wasn't a chibi. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and fussed over his brother. Itachi waved his hand, not needing to be worried about. The young Jounin then explained about the role of a Hunter-nin and told them that he believes that Zabuza was really alive, and that boy they saw was working for him. "Well… it seems that you three are up and going. Let's go training." Itachi said, smirking at the whining girl.

The three were training to control their chakra. The lesson of the day was to keep a flame going at a certain size for as long as they could. Mitsuo seemed to be doing it with ease. Naruto was having trouble in starting a flame on her palm, and Sasuke's flame would explode. Itachi watched in amusement, and would once in a while bark at them for not doing it right. He then also threatened that if they couldn't do it right, they would not have lunch. This led to more complaints from the only female of the team.

It was getting dark, and the three were drained, panting in exhaustion. They were able to achieve their lesson, and so they fell back, staring at the darkening sky. Itachi left them, telling them not to stay out too late. Mitsuo later headed home, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to stare at the night sky.

"I don't know why… but the sky looks different here than at Konoha." The blonde whispered lightly.

"Well… we are at another part of the continent, so the star constellations are different." Sasuke replied as a-matter-of-fact. Naruto rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Teme! Let's spar before we head back, yeah?" The girl sat up, no longer feeling tired. The boy sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Just you watch! I'll beat you this time!" She announced, bouncing up with her hands on her hips. Sasuke snorted, and rolled his eyes.

The next day, Naruto spent a day with the old man, Tazuna. The girl watched the man as he continues to build the bridge. Even though there were some men protesting that he should stop, in fear for their lives, but the man wanted to continue, believing that once it's done, they'll be able to live prosperously again. Later she walked around the village with Tazuna where the man and his family lived. She learned and saw the melancholy side of the town, suddenly feeling guilty. When they reached the home, the girl ran off saying that she was going to train with her teammates. This time, they had to have chakra control in keeping a gust of wind surrounding them, like a barrier of wind. Naruto was having trouble in gathering the wind, while Mitsuo and Sasuke seemed to already accomplishing the task. The girl fumed and pouted, feeling weak. Then they walked back to the house for dinner.

0000000

"Hey kid… wake up!"

There was a groan, as a pair of sky blue eyes slowly fluttered open. Naruto blinked, looking to see a person peering down at her. "Ugh… where am I?" As the person backed away, the girl sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Well… I found you just sleeping here in the middle of the forest while I was gathering herbs. Silly, what were you doing out here, sleeping? You could have gotten sick." The person looked female, with long beautiful dark hair, with big umber brown eyes.

Naruto tilted her head, causing the girl to think the smaller one was cute. "Ano… I was training!" She chirped. "I'm trying to be strong, so that I could be strong enough to not count on the others to help me. I want to protect them, and prove to the people that I'm someone instead of a no one. I'll become the strongest Kunoichi in my village!" She said proudly.

"Oh? And you're a ninja?" She asked. Naruto's eyes widened, and the older girl giggled. "Oh… well I see you have a forehead protector." She poked her finger at the metal plate on the blonde's forehead. She then stood up, and smiled down at the smaller girl. "You know… one could only be truly strong, if they have something precious to them that they can protect. But I don't think I should be telling you this, because you seem to already have that." She smiled at her, and started to walk away. "Oh, and one more thing… I'm a boy." Then he walked away.

Naruto stared after him with wide eyes. Soon after Sasuke appeared, walking past the boy. The smaller raven-haired boy slightly glanced at the other boy, but kept walking towards the blonde girl. "Oi! We were looking all over for you. Mitsuo is starting to become frantic, when he didn't see you in your bed, and skipping out on breakfast."

The girl reached out her hand to the boy, and he helped her up. "Well… I was trying to train more… I guess I fell asleep out here…" She laughed to herself, scratching the back of her head. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. He suggested a spar, and Naruto agreed, saying whether she wins or lose, he would make her lunch later on. Sasuke just shrugged and they went on to their little spar.

0000000

"No mother!"

"Inari! Don't come any closer! Get away from here!"

The boy froze upon seeing two men, holding hostage his mother. He stepped back, fear written across his little face. He closed his eyes, trying to wash away the painful memories of his father, and the pained expression of his mother. He could hear the twisted chuckling of the two henchmen. '_No! I need to…_'

* * *

"_Quit your crying, kid. The only way you can bring back you father wouldn't be from just crying and whining. You need to grow up and move on, just like what he wanted it. It's useless to just cry."_

"_What do you know? You're always happy and carefree. You wouldn't understand anything. You don't know how it is to lose someone!"_

_Something flickered within the blue eyes. "Yeah, you're right. I don't know anything… but I do know that crying won't get you anywhere. You'll end up as sniveling crybaby who is too selfish to see ahead…" The voice was pained and bitter._

* * *

Inari shot open his eyes. The boy couldn't hear anything. He only saw the slow moving lips of his mother, then the man hitting her. He watching with great horror as his mother fell to the ground, unconscious, all in slow motion. '_…I… need to…_'_

* * *

_

"Please forgive my sister. Sometimes, she says things without thinking how much it could affect others." There were sorrowful emerald eyes, reflecting the moonlight.

_"But… Naruto and I… we grew up without knowing who are parents were. We were fortunate to be raised by two great people, whom we thought of as our real family. Sadly… we never had any friends. Everyone in our village hated us, and all Naruto could have done, was cry._

_" I guess… she got tired of crying, for the both of us, and she decided to grow up into the person we both know of. Naruto is working hard, for two dreams, both for hers and mine. She sadly… hasn't cried since, but only once in our first big mission, when she lost a dear friend… and that is hard to forget of. She understands._

_" Naruto… is a strong person in the inside, and she is still fighting to build a brighter future, where there are no tears and where there are no fears. If you want to be strong… you need to face your fears and fight for what you believe in… that is what she is trying to do, and you can too! If you fight for the sake of others, you would truly be strong. That is what a true hero is about."_

* * *

The boy clenched his fist with anger, and looked up at the two men. "No! I'm not afraid of you!" He announced, bravely and out loud. "I have to stop you. So leave my mother alone!" The two men laughed mockingly, walking up to the boy with their sharp weapons. The boy stared at them in their eyes, not waving back. One raised his arm with his sword, to let it come crashing down on the boy. Then suddenly, there was a pair of shuriken, lodged into the man's sides, knocking him down. Inari gasped in shock, and turned his head to see a blonde girl, with her hands on her hips.

"One more step, I'll make sure not to miss your vital areas, unlike you partner." She said in a threaten tone, as she walked up beside the boy. She looked down at Inari, and smiled at him. "Sorry I was kind of late, but heroes always show up at the last minute, right Inari?" The boy could feel tears blurring his vision, as his chest felt lighter. He nodded and gave a teary smile.

The girl easily knocked out the other man, and tied the two up. With Naruto's help, and girl got Inari's mother, Tsunami, to the house. "Where did the others go to?" The girl asked.

The boy looked up at the girl. "They went to the bridge with grandfather. Would you be going there as well?"

The girl placed her hand son her hips, furrowing her brows. "Well… if people were here to attack you guys, then most likely something is going on there. They may need my help. Take care of your mother, okay?" The boy nodded, and Naruto ruffled his hair affectionately. "Don't worry. You're grandfather will be safe with me around. Okay?"

Before the girl was out of sight, Inari yelled out after her. "Please be careful, Naru-nee-chan!" The blonde didn't stop to turn around, but she smiled to herself.

0000000

Naruto watched from afar before making any rash decisions to help fight with her teammate. She spotted her brother standing near Tazuna, itching to help his best friend, who was fighting with the masked boy inside a dome of ice mirrors. Her Sempai was battling against the Jounin Demon, Zabuza. The girl bit her lip, and then decided to create a distraction. '_Hopefully Mitsuo knows what to do!_'

She threw a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it towards the ice dome, and raced towards to where her brother and the bridge builder were. At that moment, everyone's attention was turned to that explosion, causing some of the ice mirrors to crumble, and throwing the two boys off in their fight. Mitsuo was surprised, and smiled widely at his sister, as she stood beside him, with Tazuna gaping at her sudden appearance.

"As much as I want to do it, go help out Sasuke. You have better strategy than I do, so I'll protect Tazuna-jii-san." The girl said. The older twin nodded, and glanced at the old man, who nodded in approval. "Be careful!" She shouted to her brother, as he ran towards the ice dome, with a kunai readied in his hands. Mitsuo flashed the girl a smile, before engaging himself into battle. The girl went into a defensive stance, trying to keep her eyes on the two on going battles. '_I'd want to help Itachi-sempai as well… but I know I'm no match for Mr. No-Brows._'

She turned her attention towards to where her two other teammates were. Mitsuo was sending out fire jutsus at the dome from the out side, and trying to dodge the counter jutsus from the masked boy. As the girl squinted a bit, Sasuke was struggling to dodge things inside the dome, but was also trying to fight with his own fire jutsus. Then, when Mitsuo jumped up into the air to attack the top of the dome, a hand reached out, and grabbed the boy by his leg, catching him off guard. Naruto gasped, mirroring the same shocked expression as her brother and the younger Uchiha. The masked boy pulled her brother inside the dome, to have the advantage, once again. "Oh no…" She whispered.

Suddenly, her vision was blurred away as a heavy coat of mist encircled her and the bridge builder. The girl stepped back to stay very close to her client she was protecting. "Ano… Tazuna-jii-san. Please stay close to me." She said in a low tone.

"Don't worry. I trust you Naruto-san." The man replied, staying behind the girl, as she looked around anticipating any movements.

"Naruto, the bridge builder!"

The girl widened her eyes, seeing a dark shadow appear out of nowhere in front of her. And she screamed out loud as a heavy sword came crashing down upon her. When she opened her eyes, she widened them seeing her sempai used as a shield from the giant sword that Zabuza had. "S-Sempai…" There was blood splattered on the ground.

Zabuza starts to laugh mechanically, withdrawing his sword. "You can't win this time, Uchiha. Not even your precious Sharingan can help you." The man then disappeared in the thickness of the mist. "This time we will win, and destroy that bridge builder. And your precious students will be done for as well. They can't defeat Haku, for his jutsus nearly surpass mine. It's over, Uchiha." The voice echoed around them.

Naruto felt her heart stop at those words. "No…"

"Naruto… don't let his words get to you, Concentrate in protecting Tazuna. Sasuke and Mitsuo will be fine, if you believe in them." Itachi told the girl, closing his eyes, waiting for his opponent.

"I do!" She responded, tightly clutching on to her kunai. "I do believe…" She whispered. Suddenly Itachi disappeared, and the sounds of clashing metal were heard within the mist. Then there was an eruption of a powerful aura. The mist slightly cleared, and the girl could see her Jounin instructor and Zabuza. They both froze, but didn't take their eyes off one another.

The girl suddenly clutched her heart area, feeling it race quickly. "Something… something isn't right…" She whispered.

"It's broken."

Naruto trailed her eyes towards to where Itachi stood. "That aura… it's demonic." Zabuza replied. Naruto's eyes widened. '_That means… Mitsuo… oh no!_' She turned her attention towards the place where they could have been battling.

"Let's continue this fight." Itachi announce, breaking the silence.

"Then, let's fight." The other man replied, going into a fighting stance, with his sword held into a fighting position.

There was a hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. She turned her head, and saw the worried expression on the old man's face. "Is something wrong, Naruto-san? You look pale."

The girl shook her head hesitantly. "I feel…" She then turned back her attention to watch her Sempai fight against the Demon of the Mist. From time to time, she would glance over to where the other battle is at, but she couldn't see anything through the mist. Suddenly, the body of the masked boy came sliding close to their direction. Naruto gasped slightly, watching as the boy, now known as Haku, stagger as he was getting up.

"Gomen ne, Zabuza-san. I don't think I'm able to defeat this boy, Mitsuo." He said in a melodious tone. Naruto blinked her eyes. Then she saw her brother coming out from the mist, running towards the masked boy.

It felt like everything was in slow motion, and the beating of her heart was suddenly becoming louder in her ears. When she saw her brother, she felt her heart stopped, no longer recognizing those soft emerald eyes. The blond boy she has grown up with since she was born had piercing red eyes, with prominent dark whiskered marks. Claws adorned the boy's hands, and fangs bore out from his mouth. There was a deep red aura surrounding the boy, further distorting the image of her brother. '_No…_'

The girl shook her head. '_That's not… that's not Mitsuo-nii…_' Her body began to tremble, to see the bloodlust eyes the boy held. '_Mitsuo isn't like that… how? He wouldn't…_'

Then the mask of Haku's fell, and piece-by-piece, the girl recognized that face from the boy she talked to the other day. A flash of the boy's smile came into her mind, as well as her brothers. "No…" She whispered. "No… Mitsuo…" Slowly her brother ran up to the boy. "Nii-san…" Her heart was racing loudly against her ears. "Please…" Mitsuo raised his hand, with is clawed hand and that malicious smirk. "Come back…" Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Stop it…" Haku looked up with his empty dark eyes, and smiled softly.

"STOP IT!"

0000000

((Oh no! A cliffhanger! What will happen next? Thought you know the series? Well it's different, and I kind of jumped around from scenes. Hee. Hee. Told you I'm terrible at this action stuff, so I skim right through it. This is a quick update, no? Well that is because I'm in Spring Break. Another chapter will come soon. Sorry for grammar mistakes and spelling… I'm kind of lazy today. Ha! Ha! Ha! So, please review! And thanks to those who read and review the last chapter. Until next time!))

Ages in the chapter:  
Naruto & Co.: 11  
Itachi: 16  
Inari: 7-8  
Haku: 12  
Zabuza: 25

We don't really need to know Tazuna and Tsunami's ages… So yeah, it's a new year for Team 13, and I'm making Haku be a year older then them. You'll find out why later. I'm guessing Zabuza's age, and made him be around Kakashi's age in this fic, so yeah.

-Datenshi No Uzumaki


	10. Something Innocent

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 9**: Something Innocent  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_**'Mind link'**  
Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream_  
(My notes)

0000000

"STOP IT! NII-CHAN!"

'_Naru-imouto!_'

Emerald green eyes widened, and his body froze. There in front of him was the one person who he shares the same blood with, the one person who understand him, the one who loves him to do anything to make him happy… The girl stared at him with her glossy blue eyes. There was a mix of many emotions that were unreadable. Mitsuo then realized how close he was to hitting the girl… his sister, and his twin. He slowly lowered his hand, standing up straight with a racing heart. '_I can't believe…_'

"Nii-chan…"

'…_I…_'

"Why?"

The blonde girl blinked away the threatening tears, and turned around to face the raven-haired boy. "Why? Because you're my friend." Naruto replied, smiling slightly at the boy, like her response was obvious.

'_Friend?_' Haku furrowed his brows, not understanding, but his heart was beating at the thought. "How can you be my friend, when I did something terrible? I've killed many, and fight mercilessly. I was never wanted by anyone, except for Zabuza-san. Why be my friend?"

Naruto blinked her eyes, tilting her head slightly. "It doesn't matter of your past. That day when I first met you face to face in the forest, I saw something. There was something in your eyes that were so familiar. It's that same thing that I always see in my brother's eyes…" The girl bowed her head, letting the bangs fall over her eyes. "It's just… you and Mitsuo-kun are the same. You both feel unwanted, and hated by everyone, but… you two are very kind-hearted. When you smiled at me, and told me those words… it made me happy, and it feels like you're my friend." She whispered softly. Then the girl turned around, facing her brother. Something within her clenched at the sight of her frightened twin.

Mitsuo was shaking, his head bowed down. Naruto's eyes fell. "Please… stop fighting… you don't understand how precious those around me are. I don't want to lose anyone, especially not you, Haku… even though I just met you… I feel that I know you, in a way. I don't care of the past… As long as you can be… your self."

Haku lowered his head, clenching his fists. "Naruto." The girl snapped up at the low voice she heard coming from her brother. "Please go to Sasuke."

"Why? What happened?" Suddenly Naruto felt scared again, worried.

"Just go." The blond boy whispered.

Tazuna, who was standing close by, neared the blonde girl, and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Naruto-san. Let's go?" He asked. Naruto nodded, and took the man's hand, like a nervous girl. They ran into the mist, towards the direction of where they were fighting.

Mitsuo lifted his hands, and stared at them. "I… I can't believe I…"

Haku smiled softly, watching the boy. He felt tired all of a sudden. "Let's not fight anymore. I've lost my will to, and I don't want to hurt you…" Then he bowed his head. "I'm sorry for…" Mitsuo closed his eyes, letting his hands drop to his side. "Please do me a favor." The raven-haired boy whispered. "Would you kill me?"

The blond boy's eyes shot open wide, staring at the boy in front of him. "Doushite?"

"There is nothing left for me here. I've failed as a person. I was never meant to live this life. I've honestly died many years back. Zabuza-san found me, and trained me to become a fighting machine. I don't think I can go on anymore. I've failed Zabuza-san…" The boy glanced over his shoulder, seeing that Zabuza and Itachi were still going on with their battle.

Mitsuo bowed his head, and clenched his hands into a fist. "I… I can't grant your wish…" The raven-haired boy turned his head and looked at the smaller boy. "You may not know it, but you've found a place in my sister's heart to be able to be accepted by her. Naru-imouto is like that at times. She easily makes friends, and it's hard for her to hate someone she doesn't know of… If she thinks of you as her friend… then I won't do it… kill someone whom she befriends… or else… she would be sad…"

Haku smiled softly. "I've never met anyone as pure and innocent as you two." The blond boy blinked his emerald eyes and looked up at the older boy. Haku closed his eyes, smiling. "In all my travels, all the ninjas I've met were ruthless killers. They don't care for others, but themselves and more killing. You two… you wear your emotions on your sleeves, and I always believed that ninjas who show emotions would be the first to die… but you two are not like that…" The boy lifted his chin, looking up at the direction of the sky. "You two are different… and somehow in the end, you two would be the last ones standing when the world falls." He then looked back down, smiling at the boy. "Don't ever loose your purity, and keep those who are precious to you very close." Mitsuo smiled back.

0000000

Naruto could hear her heart beating louder and louder, as she walked closer to the battle sight. She then stopped mid way, seeing a figure lying on the ground. Her heart skipped a beat, and she tightened her grip around the old man's hand. "Naruto-san…"

"…I…"

Tazuna squeezed her hand, and gently pulled his hand away from hers. He then pushed her slightly towards to where that body lay. "Go on, Naruto-san. You may be a ninja, but to me, you are still a child, a girl. So it's okay to sometimes forget your duties and go to the ones whom you care for the most." The man said comfortingly.

The girl looked back at the man, hesitating from leaving him. "Go on. I'll be close by, and I'll be okay when I'm near you. So go…" He smiled reassuringly at her. Naruto nodded slowly, and he watched her walk towards her friend, and then she broke into a run.

"Sasuke!" She fell to her knees, feeling numb all over her body. "No…" His body was lifeless, and his skin was paler. His eyes were closed, and his lips were blue. There were many cuts, and needles decorating his unmoving body. The girl lifted her hand, fearful of what might happen. Slowly her hand graced over his bangs, and she jerked it away as if it was burnt. '_He's… he's cold…_'

"You baka… this can't be true." She whispered, gently lifting the boy's head into her lap, as if he was fragile. "You baka! This wasn't supposed to happen! How could you let it happen?" She started to yell, too many emotions suddenly building up in her chest. She lowered her head, closing her eyes. '_This day… what's going on? I don't understand anymore… Why?_'

Tazuna watched from behind her, seeing the girl's trembling body. He bowed his head, closing his eyes. The girl careful brought the boy's head closer to her, embracing it. "TEME! This is not a joke! You weren't supposed to end this way! Only I was supposed to beat you! Why?" She bit her lip, trying to prevent to tears that wasn't to burst out. "Baka…" Her voice started to waver.

"Naruto-san…" The old man closed his eyes, no longer taking it. '_They're so young…_' He looked at the girl's frail body, hunching over. "It's okay to cry… I won't tell anyone."

The girl slightly lifted her head, looking down at the boy's pale white face. She brushed away a few bangs from his face, and tucked back some of the fallen strands of hair behind her ear. "Back at home… they always say that I don't ever listen during classes because I'm always sleeping in school." The girl's voice was flat and nearly low. "Actually, I do listen, and there was this one lesson, that we had to know about the shinobi code. Part of it said that a shinobi shouldn't express their emotions, because it is the number one way to get easily killed during battle. I didn't believe it at all, but… I made a promise to my self that I wouldn't cry anymore. But sometimes… I can't help it…" She paused.

"Deep down inside, I always told my self that crying is for the weak, and that if I wanted to be that great Kunoichi, I shouldn't cry…" Her voice became a whisper. She bowed her head, letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"You're not weak. You're actually one of the strongest and most bravest person I've known." The old man said to the girl. He closed his eyes, listening to the sorrowful melody that came from the girl's light sobbing.

0000000

He knew that he was losing, and that there was nothing else he could do. Both arms were useless. His leg was bleeding profusely, and his sword was shattered to pieces. He wouldn't say that his opponent was in a better shape either. The younger Jounin also donned many injuries, with his left arm nearly burnt, and a deep wound on his right side. '_Is this… the end?_'

"You fight well, Uchiha."

"I would say the same for you, Momochi-san."

The two males were panting, as a clear sign that they were worn out, but neither one would give up, yet. Then suddenly, speeding weapons came whizzing by, and Zabuza quickly dodged them. The older Jounin turned his head to see whom the one responsible for that spontaneous attack. There in a distance were a group of men, holding out weapons. The man glared at them. Then there was a choked sound from a far, and the man turned his head to see a recognizable figure falling to his knees. He widened his eyes.

"No! Haku!" Mitsuo quickly knelt down beside the fallen boy, with multiple knives lodged behind his back. "Haku, hold on!" The blond cried in panic, as the boy didn't respond. A puddle of blood gathered around the raven-haired boy's lifeless body.

There was a burst of laughter coming from where the group of armed men was. Then the sea of men all parted, as a small old man was visible, holding a cane and wearing a pair of sunglasses. Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "Sorry Zabuza, but it looks like you can't get the job done, so I have no use of you anymore." The man tapped his cane, and stood with superiority. "That attack was meant for you, but hitting that despicable boy was a bonus. He really was useless in the beginning anyways. Why you let him follow you like a dog is questioning at times." The man laughed again in a mocking way.

"Gatoh." The injured man growled behind the wrappings covering half his face. He closed his eyes, and turned his head away from them. "I'm sorry Uchiha that we couldn't continue this battle. There is no reason for us to fight anymore." The young Jounin nodded his head in understanding. Zabuza glanced at the two boys behind, and closed his eyes. "Do me a favor, and toss me your kunai?" Itachi didn't question the man, and tossed the knife to him.

The bandages around the man's face slowly unraveled, and the man caught the knife in his mouth. He then charged towards through the men, swinging his head to and fro. The man didn't stop, making his way, ignoring the stabs of the sharp weapons piercing into his back. Then the man reached the old man called Gatoh. With one swipe, the old man fell, spouting out blood to the ground. The other men around all gasped. Then Zabuza turned around, the men backing away. He slowly staggered back, seeing only the boy that stood by his side. '_I'm sorry… Haku… I couldn't…_' His eyes rolled back, and the man fell.

Mitsuo's eyes watched in near horror. As Zabuza fell, he closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Don't look away, Mitsuo. He deserves respect for his valiant actions." Itachi murmured. The boy looked back up, and bit his lip. '_This day…_'

The boy looked back down at the boy before him, who now was dead from nonstop bleeding. The blond felt so guilty for not protecting the boy that Naruto saw as her friend. '_Gomen…_' The boy looked up to see Itachi laying the bigger man down beside Haku. "It's his wish…" Itachi murmured. Mitsuo slowly nodded his head, and carefully backed away. He looked around to see the fog clearing gradually, and he looked back up at his Sempai. The boy blinked his eyes, and followed the gaze the teen was staring at. Mitsuo then saw Naruto bent down to the ground, with Sasuke. '_Naru-imouto. Sasuke-kun._'

Tazuna, who stood behind the girl, slightly had his body turned to see what had been going on, through the thin fog. He watched as the two enemies, had been betrayed and killed. The old man felt even more enraged with the evil business tycoon. Then he felt relieved as he watched the old man get killed. Tazuna glanced down at the girl, and saw her unmoving, suddenly becoming silent.

The two quietly walked away from the two strong fighters, and walked up to the last two team members. Itachi bowed his head, and Mitsuo walked around, to kneel in front of his sister. His heart wrenched at the sight of his sister just sitting there, staring ahead with empty eyes. The boy reached out a hand towards the girl. "Naru-imouto…" The boy whispered. '_Though they always fight, they care deeply for one another… and they just don't know that._'

Mitsuo looked upon the boy's face, as if he has been sleeping. The younger Uchiha looked peaceful. Then he saw something move behind the pale boy's closed eyes. The blond boy's heart jumped, and joy overwhelmed him. '_Sasuke-kun!_' The blond looked up at his sister to see if she noticed, but her expression hasn't changed. "Naru-"

"Why…? Why do people have to die?" The girl whispered in a droning tone.

The boy shook his head. He saw the steady rise and fall of his best friend's chest. "No, Naru-imouto, Sasuke is-"

"So many gone… so much blood shed… They weren't meant to die…" The boy was about to protest, but gasped, seeing a trail of crimson tears falling from the side of her face. He didn't understand what was going on. Why was shy crying…blood? He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The girl scrunched her face, as if in pain, and she doubled over. The boy panicked, trying to help the girl, but an invisible force pushed him back as he touched her. Tazuna knelt down behind the boy to help him sit up, as they watched the scene before them transpire.

There was a sudden gust of wind, surrounding the girl, and a beam of light shot down from the cloudy sky upon the girl with Sasuke. She opened her mouth to give out a silent cry of pain, and the winds got stronger. The three that were near by squinted their eyes from the sudden light, and they also tried to hold their ground to prevent from being blown away. The strong winds untied the girl's long hair, letting it swirl around her. Then something started to protrude from the girl's back, and ripped through her clothing, as a pair of giant white wings stretched out from the girl's frail body. They all stared in awe. "N-Naru-imouto…"

Then the girl lifted her head, and Mitsuo gasped. The girl before them had silver eyes instead of the recognizable blue. Her blood-tear stained face was voided of emotion. The girl opened her mouth and started to murmur words that they couldn't understand. The light around her got brighter, and they closed their eyes to block it out. Then there was warmth all around them, and they felt a sense of serene wash over them. Something lifted from their hearts…

* * *

"_She was a special Angel, with big and beautiful snowy white wings, that would glitter silver. She had long silver like hair, and the purest blue eyes. She was magnificent, that made all the other angels jealous of her. She was also powerful, and different than all other angels."

* * *

_

"_I didn't lie when I said you were special, Naru-chan. There is something about that feels calm and safe around you. It's almost familiar… but…"

* * *

_

The feeling soon faded away, and they slowly opened their eyes, just to see the girl fall on top of the young Uchiha. The wings were gone, and tiny rays of light peeked through the gray clouds. All around them were white feathers dancing with a non-existing wind. As the feathers touched the ground, they disappeared, like it was never there at all.

Mitsuo quickly neared the two, and lifted the girl from his friend. "What… happened?"

Sasuke fluttered open his eyes, and sat up blinking in confusion. He looked around and stared at his best friend with the boy's sister. "Mitsuo-kun?"

The blond looked up and smiled widely. "You're… you're okay!" He said in relief. "We thought that you…" He let out a shaky breath, and smiled, with tears of joy falling from his eyes.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly, and looked at the blonde girl in Mitsuo's arms. The raven-haired boy then looked around him self, checking his body, patting placed where he thought he got hurt. "It's weird… my wounds are healed."

"Mine too." They looked up to see Itachi walking up to them. He knelt down near the group, and brushed a few strands of hair from the girl's face. "I don't know what was going on, but Naruto did something, that healed us." The young Jounin furrowed his brow, slightly confused.

"That light…" Mitsuo whispered. Sasuke blinked is eyes at them.

"Then you are all fine." Tazuna sighed out in relief.

There were gasps from behind, and they turned their heads at the forgotten people that were their enemies. Not so far, were the two bodies lay, they were no longer lying down, but sitting up with shock written on their faces. They blinked their eyes in disbelief, looking around them, as their bodies too were healed of all wounds. There was no trace of them in sight. All the blood that spilt to the ground was gone as well. Mitsuo gasped. "They're alive too…but… how?"

"Does that mean… Gatoh too?" Tazuna questioned, anxiety suddenly in his eyes.

Itachi furrowed his brow at the direction were Gatoh's body supposedly was at. And it was still lying there. "No." Tazuna let out at his breath, glad. Then the group looked up to see the two revived people. Itachi stood up and nodded in acknowledgment.

"What happened?" Zabuza asked, slightly confused.

Haku placed a hand upon his chest. "I could have sworn that I…"

Itachi closed his eyes. "We don't understand as well… but Naruto did some kind of jutsu…" He honestly didn't understand what was going on. He noted to himself that when they got back to Konoha, he'd talk to the Hokage about it later.

The group all turned their heads to hear the sounds of weapons moving. They can see the anger and vengeance written in those men's eyes. "What ever the hell happened… we don't care."

"Hai! We shall revenge our boss, for you have killed him!" Then the men all roared out in agreement. Zabuza, Haku, and Itachi went into a defensive stance, ready to fight them, if they must.

"No, wait! We won't let you hurt our heroes!" cried out someone from the other side. There walking up to the little group were a bunch of gathered men from the village. They had their pitchforks and bats, and other things they got from their house to help them in the fight.

Tazuna stood up, shocked to see so many people assembled around them. The man looked down to see his grandson, in a homemade armor, with a determined look in his eyes. "Inari…"

The tiny boy looked up at his grandfather, smiling up at him. "I couldn't sit around waiting for you, Naru-nee-chan, and the others to come back home, knowing that you are fighting. I did the only thing I could do, and get all the other men from our village to help you guys out." He replied.

One man from the village nodded his head, and stepped up towards the bridge-builder. "Aa… and we couldn't let your grandson fight on his own. We realized how important this dream is to you, you building a future for our village with this bridge."

"We should have supported you and helped you out." Another man said.

"Somehow, it hit us all, that Gatoh man may be strong, but us as a whole, are stronger."

"We shouldn't rely solely on one possible hero."

Tazuna smiled, and placed a hand on his grandson's head. The old man turned his head to see Gatoh's men were a bit intimidated by the large number of men that were going to fight against them. When Zabuza first attacked them, they lost half of their men, cutting down their numbers. They backed away, frightened. "We'll be back!" one yelled, as they soon ran off, retreating. Then the townsmen all cheered in victory, as they scared Gatoh's men away.

Mitsuo smiled at the men, and then looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. '_**Naru-imouto would be happy… she's done so much… and she doesn't even known it**._'

'**_The dobe is stronger than what everyone believes… and it's because of her big heart…_**' The blond boy looked up at his best friends, slightly catching the raven-haired boy blushing lightly. Mitsuo smiled, and hugged his sister.

0000000

There was a groan, and the blonde slowly opened her eyes. She slightly opened them to get adjusted to the flooding lights coming from the open window. The girl slowly blinked her blue eyes, and stared at the dancing curtains with the gentle breeze. She then sat up, holding on to her slightly spinning head.

"You shouldn't be getting up, usuratonkachi."

Naruto blinked away her sleepiness, and turned her head to stare into a pool of deep ebony eyes. The girl felt something clenching in her chest seeing him alive and like him self, instead of him lying lifeless, and bleeding. '_Was it all a… dream?_' She rubbed her eyes, and looked back up at the boy before her. "Sasuke…" Her voice was a bit hoarse.

The raven-haired boy slightly pushed the girl back into the futon, and drawing up the blanks over her. "You have a slight fever, so you should just rest, dobe." The boy was a bit shocked, seeing the girl's glossy eyes looking up at him. The blonde shot out from her covers, and wrapped her arms tightly around the younger Uchiha's waist. Sasuke was surprised by her actions, and looked down at the crown of golden hair. "Dobe…"

Her body started to shake, and Sasuke froze. He then heard muffled sobs against his shirt. The boy's eyes softened, and he started to gently run his hand over the girl's head. "You baka!" He heard her muffled voice. "I thought you died! You were lying there cold. I was holding you and you weren't moving! How did you…? What happened?" Her voice suddenly fell to a whisper, through her cries.

Sasuke smiled softly, and unconsciously ran his fingers through the girl's long and soft golden locks. "I don't know what happened. No one does, because they don't understand how it happened." He whispered. The girl's hold around him slightly tightened. "One minute I was fighting Haku. Then I jumped in the way of his attack, so it wouldn't hurt Mitsuo-kun. I know how important he is to you, because he's your brother, so I prevented Haku's attack from harming him. The last thing I saw, before I blacked out, was your smiling face…" There was a slight warmth grazing upon his face. He closed his eyes, smiling to himself. "Then the next thing I knew, I wake up to find that there were no traces of any wounds or scars from our fight. And I found you fainted in Mitsuo's arms."

Naruto loosened her hold around him, and pulled back to look at the boy. Sasuke smiled at her, and wiped away the tears from her face. "Don't be like that. You look horrible like that, dobe." The girl scowled, and lightly punched the boy on his shoulder, pouting. Sasuke chuckled, and pushed back the girl into the futon. "Stop being stubborn, and go back to sleep. You're still sick. When you're better, and Tazuna-san finishes the bridge, we'll all go back home." He smiled at her reassuringly. Naruto smiled at him, and opened her mouth to ask him something.

The raven-haired boy shook his head, and brushed the girl's bangs from her eyes. "They're fine. Mitsuo-kun and Nii-san are with Tazuna-san. When you wake up and your fever goes down, I promise to tell you what happened as you slept, okay?" The girl nodded, and closed her blue eyes, smiling. Sasuke lightly smiled, watching at he girl fell asleep peacefully. Then a blush came up to his face. '_I can't believe I told her that! I hope she forgets when she wakes…_'

0000000

The bridge was complete, and the bouncy blonde girl was up and well, fully reenergized. The townspeople have celebrated for the success, and for the aid of the ninjas from Konoha. Team 13 thought best to leave as soon as possible, for they have been gone from their village for a very long time. Naruto fears that Iruka would be very angry and would freak out finding out what had happened when they were at the Country of Wave. They then left back to their Village Hidden in the Leaf back in the Country of Fire. Sadly, they didn't stay long enough to hear that Tazuna had named the bridge in honor of the beloved blonde Kunoichi – The Great Uzumaki Naruto Bridge.

They walked through the forest, with Naruto excited to go home and tell her friends of her great adventure. Sasuke looked up to see the girl skipping along, happy and carefree again, no longer looking melancholy with tears. He smiled to himself, watching her. As promised, the boy did tell her what had happened after she passed out from exhaustion. The girl was shocked to hear that Haku and Zabuza had been spontaneously revived, and that everyone was all healed and have regained their energy. What Sasuke didn't tell the girl was that she was the cause of it, from what he had heard from his brother and Mitsuo. They agreed not to mention it to the girl, because they didn't understand what really happened, like that case with Etsuko and Rei.

Sasuke looked up, suddenly sensing the stillness of their energetic teammate. The three males all stopped in their tracks after the girl did. They looked at her questioningly, but turned their attention to see two figures walking up towards them. As the raven-haired boy squinted his eyes slightly, he saw two recognizable figures. It was Zabuza and Haku. Naruto took off running towards them.

"Haku-nii!" She smiled brightly, seeing her new friend. The older boy smiled back at her, and ruffled the girl's head.

Then the rest of her teammates came up to them, Zabuza turned towards the instructor of the team. "Uchiha… I won't make it a habit, demo… I ask for one last favor." The older male Uchiha raised a brow. The three Genins blinked their eyes, and Haku bowed his head. "I ask that you take Haku with you to your village." They were shocked at the man's request, even Itachi didn't know what to say, but he kept his stoic expression.

"I don't ask for anything in return, but I only want Haku to live a normal life. He's a young boy, and miraculously, he was given another chance in life… and so have I. But I choose to live a life where I will repent for all I've done, protecting the Country of Wave. Haku can start over in life back at your village, with people he knows and around his age. That is all I ask for." The man said in his deep tone, monotonously.

Itachi glanced at his team, unsure if it was all right. He had to speak to the Hokage, in order for the boy to become a citizen of Konoha. The young Jounin made a mistake, looking into the big pleading eyes of the small blonde. He closed his eyes, trying to wash away the girl's face, but he couldn't. He sighed mentally, and turned to look at the older Jounin. "Hai… he can join us. But, we have to go through the Hokage first. I will though, take responsibility for him, so that he grows to be a fine Shinobi of Konoha." He told him. Zabuza nodded as thanks, and took one last glance at the boy whom he raised, as a son. Haku looked at him with his big chocolate eyes, and smiled sadly.

"Thank you for everything, Zabuza-san. I will never forget you…" He whispered. The man nodded, before disappearing. Itachi then mentioned for them to keep moving, in order to make it back to the village quicker. One by one, Team 13 followed their Sempai, but Naruto paused from behind, and turned around to see Haku still standing there, staring at the spot where the man, Zabuza, was last seen. The girl softened her eyes, and ran up to the boy, throwing her arms around the boy's waist.

"Everything will be alright, Haku-nii," whispered the girl. "I know he won't forget you either, and that he loves you just as much as you love him." The boy smiled softly, and closed his eyes, letting the girl's words sink in. "We're family now, so let's go home, ne?" Naruto let the older boy go, and he turned around. The girl beamed at him, and Haku smiled in return. The blonde took the boy's hand, and they walked after the rest of their team.

'_I'll do as you wish, Zabuza-san. I'll start over, as she gave me this chance. I suddenly realized what it feels like to be alive. I'll make you proud._' The boy giggled as the girl chattered endlessly about her friends back at home. He felt truly happy around this girl. '_And… I promise to protect Naruto and Mitsuo's purity and innocence…_' He looked up into the sky, and saw a flash of the man's face that raised him.

0000000

((Wah! I'm kind of sucking at this now… I don't feel happy about this chapter. It's kind of too angsty and cheesy to me. Anyways, in comes a new person into the Uzumaki household! So, Haku and Zabuza didn't die! Plus, I think I added a big moment of SasuNaru, since the beginning of this fic. Sigh, young love is sometimes cute… So, what happened with Naruto? Welp, this wouldn't be explained in later chapters! Hope you caught those few lines back about 'an Angel', from the previous chapters. Don't worry, it will be revealed! I have one more chapter done, and I'll make sure to post it before my Spring Break ends! So thanks to those who reviewed; I'm so grateful to you! Please do review this chapter as well!))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	11. Love Problems

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 10**: Love Problems  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_**'Mind link'**  
Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream_  
(My notes)

0000000

It has been a year after their mission to protect the bridge builder from the Wave Country, Tazuna. Of course Naruto wouldn't forget that mission, and all the people she has met. It was apparent that the hyper girl has changed greatly, becoming serious with her training and missions. The girl has toned down her loudness, but she was still her cheerful self. Day after day, the girl started to train harder to equal her strength with the two other male Genins in her team. So from time to time, one of the greatest kunoichis she knows of, Izumi, whenever she wasn't busy with her ANBU duties, would train the girl personally. She would also train with her teammates, with Itachi and Kakashi as their instructors.

Things have definitely changed after a year, with Haku as an additional member of the Uzumaki Compound. After Itachi explained the favor he was asked of from the Jounin from the Hidden Village of the Mist, Sandaime allowed the boy to stay with the new identity as Momochi Haku. The boy was quickly acquainted to all of their friends, with the blonde girl happily introducing him. Haku was allowed, also, to become a shinobi of Konoha, but with many arguments with the council, the boy had to enter as an academy student, ending him in the same class with all of Naruto's friends, in much of the girl's relief.

Little Rei-chan was growing fast. The boy started attending the Academy, much to Iruka's protest. Naruto seemed to notice how over protective her former sensei is with the small boy, even more than he was with Mitsuo and her. When they told the man about their mission, and what has happened, the man wasn't that fussy over them like he used to, much to their shock. Oh no, Iruka isn't forgetting about them. Naruto found out that since the twins were always away on mission, he would worry about them constantly, like a mother. Now that Rei-chan entered their lives, he wouldn't worry much over them, and fuss over the little boy more, since he was younger. The girl sees it as Iruka finally accepting that the twins have grown up, and are able to take care of themselves. They do still love their Iruka-nii, and are grateful for raising them right, along with Kakashi-nii.

"Whew! I'm beat." The blonde fell back, into the shade under the tree, after weeding the garden of one of the old ladies of the village. She looked ahead, to see that her brother and the young Uchiha were still doing their tasks. The girl was thinking of helping them, but she was seriously tired, since she was training under Izumi again by herself. They were practicing a ninjutsu the female Uchiha taught her, so that the blonde could perfect it. The girl was really worn out, and was debating from waking up this morning. Something in her mind scolded her to get up, so she did. Lately… the girl felt as if she had to prove something to someone… her team… to Sasuke…

"Oi, Dobe! If you're done, and tired, go back home. Mitsuo-kun and I will take care of everything here." The blonde blinked her eyes, and looked up to see the two boys from a short distant. Sasuke scowled slightly, and sighed, returning to plowing the ground.

Mitsuo blinked his emerald eyes at his friend, and then turned back towards the girl. "You look really worn out, Naru-imouto. I think Sasuke-kun is right that you go on ahead back home. We'll be fine here." Naruto looked at her brother with sleepy eyes, and nodded. She stood up and started to tread back to the compound.

She walked through the village, ignoring the villagers as she passed them. She didn't even respond to the constant calling of her friend from behind. "Oi! Naru-chan!"

The blonde blinked her eyes, finally realizing that she was being called. She turned around, and found the recognizable older blonde girl. "Sa… hey there, Ino-chan." As the girl finally approached her, she blinked her pale blue eyes at the shorter girl.

She furrowed her brows in worry. "Ano… are you okay, Naru-chan?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked her eyes, and then placed her usual sheepish grin on her face. "Gomen… I guess I'm out of it today." She blushed in embarrassment.

The taller girl shook her head. "Oh, no. It's okay. I'm sorry I'm bothering you… I was just…" The girl then blushed red. Naruto tilted her head, blinked her eyes again. "I was just wondering if Mitsuo-kun is free later on…"

"Oh! Well, today we have a mission, and I was done with my part of the job. Maybe Mitsuo-nii would come home by dinner, seeing as they still have a lot to do…"

Ino's face then fell. "Oh… then, it's okay… I guess I'll see him some other day if he is free."

Naruto frowned. "Maa… demo, we are free tomorrow. Itachi-Sempai has to go into a mission for a week. We're probably going to end up training with Izumi-nee." She smiled at her friend reassuringly, brightening her best friend's face.

"Ano, how are you doing with your team, Naru-chan?" Ino asked, walking down the street with the girl.

The girl slightly yawned, and crossed her arms behind her head. "We're doing fine. We haven't had any exciting missions since a month ago to the Grass Country. All we've been doing is some intense training, and D-ranked missions." She replied. "How about your team, Ino-chan?"

The older girl sighed. "Shikamaru-kun is still lazy as ever, and Chouji still eats non-stop…" Naruto smiled at her friend. "But I guess we are doing well. So far we've gotten through three C-ranked missions, and just got done with some training. Asuma-sensei told us that we have been improving really well, and said that we're getting strong each time."

The shorter blonde smiled at her friend. "That's really good! Soon enough, we can spar, and I'll see just how strong you are, Ino-chan!" The taller girl grinned, and nodded her head. Then she blinked her eyes, watching as the smaller girl yawned rather big and loud. "Ne… Gomen-ne… It's seems I'm more tired than I thought… I was training yesterday until midnight." Naruto laughed to herself, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

Ino sighed, and crossed her arms. She shook her head. "My house is near by. Why not take a nap there? My parents are gone, and I'm watching the flower shop." The older girl suggested. Naruto tilted her head slightly, not sure. Then she yawned again, and in her mind she bowed her head in defeat. The girl numbly nodded her head, and let her best friend drag her now half awaked self to Ino's house. Naruto smiled to herself.

So it turned out that a lot has changed around Konoha. Iruka's first batch of students has all graduated, and only nine of those students passed the Survival test to truly become Genins. Naruto believed that her friends would make it, and they did. So now they are separated into three teams, each with their own Sensei.

Surprisingly, Kakashi had his own Genin team, consisting of Sakura, Haku and some boy that the pink haired girl hated. They are known as Team 7. What was his name? Oh yeah, Junichi. He was some guy that seemed pretty okay to Naruto. He was average height, with spiky maroon colored hair, and dark eyes. The guy could be a punk at times, whenever he would pick fights with Mitsuo, which was odd and annoying. But then again, Naruto likes to tease Sakura as the boy keeps following the girl like a lovesick puppy.

Then there was Team 8, Kurenai's team, consisting of Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Naruto has only once seen this lady, and kind of thought her scary, but cool looking. Then she heard stories about the Jounin from the team members. She was one tough Jounin, as they say, and Naruto thought that maybe one day, she'd really meet with her. As Naruto looked back on the team, she thought of it as an odd combination. Hinata was too shy, and Shino was too quiet, leaving Kiba as the loudest. Lately the girl would spot the dog boy sneak glances at the Hyuuga heiress, and the blonde would tease them. Naruto is becoming to believe that maybe something is going on between the two.

The last Genin team is Team 10, with Asuma as the Sensei, and Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji, the Genins. Now these three were really the oddest ones, hearing from others that their team was the weakest of the Genins. Shikamaru was lazy as always, and Chouji would eat. Ino would fight, only when she felt like it, but Naruto would admit that each one is strong. From what Iruka has told them, the three made up the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho team. The girl was impressed to hear this.

From time to time, whenever their team would run into the others, they would have a little match up spar, to see whose team would win and have improved. So far Team 13 was unbeatable, but they thought it unfair, seeing as they've been shinobis for two years now, and they're just rookies. The girl felt kind of sad, as all her friends, and especially herself, were all busy with their shinobi duties. So, it would seem like a rare case when all of them would come together and hang out in their free time. But Naruto knew that they were all friends, and was glad that they stick together, even as Shinobis. Izumi once told the girl that those close friends are very useful in the future as allies in battle.

"Maa… why not shower a bit, Naru-chan? I'll let you borrow some of my clothes, okay?" Ino started to push the girl into her bathroom of her house. The girl complied without any complaints. "Oi! Don't fall asleep in the shower, okay? I won't be able to save you… demo…" The taller blonde smirked. "I think Sasuke-kun would though."

Naruto's eyes widened, and she turned her head to glare at the older girl. Ino grinned cheekily, and shooed the blushing girl into the bathroom. "I'll give you about twenty minutes to finish. After that, I'll use my plan." The shorter blonde walked into the bathroom, muttering curses at her friend, while Ino laughed to her self.

It seems that Ino has become closer to Naruto now, because somehow, Mitsuo and the girl were together. The shorter blonde remembered the day when she asked her older brother what he thought of Ino. He admittedly replied that he doesn't really know. He thought of her as a nice, and smart person. She is pretty, but can be pretty stubborn. Soon after, a few months back, Mitsuo asked his sister, if she could help him get the girl to notice him. Naruto squealed in her mind that they were like a couple, but they didn't want to announce it to their friends. It was like a secret relationship-sort of thing.

Nothing serious has really happened yet between the two. They act casual around friends, but are always seen together. When around their friends, they sit together, or stand beside each other. Naruto would see her brother kiss the girl on the cheek shyly, when ever they meet or part. They would hold hands when they are not around friends. Mitsuo would also help out the girl, teaching her and advising her during their training sessions together. Naruto couldn't be anymore happy for her brother, and found the two so cute together. But no one knew about it at all, except Naruto, not their best friends, friends, or family.

The girl came out of the shower early, spotting the clothes that were lent to her. She walked down the hall, with Ino spotting her in time for the shorter blonde to have something to eat. Naruto was hungry, so she didn't turn down offered food. After a while the girl fell asleep in Ino's room, with the older girl having the comfort of someone up stairs in the lonely shop.

0000000

"Aw! Come on Naru-chan! Try it on! I promise you'll look really good in it!"

The blonde stared at the clothing with disgust, and hesitantly glanced at her best friend's jade eyes. The pink haired girl pouted, and had a pleading look in her eyes. Naruto could feel her left eye twitching. "Fine… but I'm not going to buy it!"

Sakura cheered, and shoved a pile of clothing into the shorter girl's arms, then led her into one of the stalls. When Naruto came out, she showed off the clothing that Sakura gave to her. The older girl looked pleased with each one, but it felt like torture for the younger girl. After the little fashion show, they walked around the village, glancing at the shops, and chatting along. "So… how's training going for you, Naru-chan?"

"It's been going well for me. I've been training with Izumi-nee when she isn't working. And I've learned new jutsus, so I'm going to test them out on Mitsuo-nii and Sasuke once I perfect them!" She beamed. "Demo… lately, our team seems to be… I dunno… not so close…"

Sakura tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

The girl looked up to the sky, crossing her arms behind her head. "Well… Mitsuo-nii has been busy hanging around with a special someone of his, not that I don't mind. Sometimes I feel jealous… Itachi-sempai has been going into solo mission that seem very important, so he doesn't have time to train us or take on high ranked missions with us. And Sasuke is training his Sharingan, to perfect it with his siblings."

The pinked haired girl blinked her eyes. "Special someone…" She whispered.

Naruto raised her brows, glancing over at Sakura. "Oh, um…" Then she was pulled into an alley abruptly, and she looked at her best friend slightly glaring. "What was that for?" She yelled.

The pink haired girl quickly placed her hand on the smaller girl's mouth, and hushed her. Naruto looked at her with a questioning look, 'What's going on?' Sakura slowly lifted her hand, and looked over the building. "It's Ino-chan…" She whispered. "Lately… I've seen her, with Mitsuo-kun… and they were…" Naruto widened her eyes, her friend's voice droned out. '_Oh no! She found out!_' She stared at her friend, the girl's lips moving, but Naruto didn't hear her words. Then she saw something in Sakura's eyes, like tears threatening to spill. "Naruto? Are they…?"

The blonde blinked her eyes, and looked over to see Ino and Mitsuo laughing, walking down the streets, holding hands. Then the older blonde girl threw her hands around the boy's shoulders, and gave an innocent peck on the cheek. Mitsuo looked at her, and smiled gently at Ino. Sakura gasped, and Naruto hid behind the wall. She was afraid to look up at her friend, feeling guilty. Naruto slowly raised her eyes, and saw the hurt expression on her best friend's face. The shorter girl felt something constrict within her, and she gasped mentally. '_Sakura-chan… she…_'

The blonde looked up at Sakura. "Naru-chan… you don't have to lie to me. It's better even if you don't say anything… I guess… I've always known that… they'd be together…" She whispered.

"Sakura-chan…" The blonde bit her lip, and placed her hands on her best friend's shoulders. She did her best to muster up a smile for her friend. "Cheer up! I'm sure you'll have your chance to find your guy!"

The pinked haired girl blinked her eyes, and stared into the girl's bright azure eyes. She smiled softly, and chuckled. "Naru-chan sounds awkward when she talks of a guy." She replied, teasing the girl. Naruto huffed her cheeks, crossing her arms. Sakura smiled at her friends. "But I guess you're right…"

"Ano… does Sakura-chan like Mitsuo-kun?"

"Aa…"

0000000

She was bored, and her team just came back from a mission last night, so they were resting, as Itachi had something to attend to today. The girl sat outside, in her patio, staring at the training fields. After her little early morning training, the girl decided to rest up, as Mitsuo and Sasuke came out to have their little spar. The girl was too tired to join, sadly declining their offer. Sasuke mocked her, and Naruto got mad, leading up to their usual arguments, much to Mitsuo's dismay. After the blond boy somehow ended their fight, her teammates went on to their spar, and training.

"Something the matter, Naru-san?"

The girl jumped from her spot, and she turned around to see the smiling face of the latest member of the Uzumaki Compound. The girl clutched her chest, trying to catch her breath and slow her racing heart. "Gee, Haku-kun. Don't scare me like that!" The boy chuckled, and sat down beside the girl.

He looked up at the commotion going on in the training area. "You didn't join them? I thought you would."

The girl shrugged, and then stretched out. "I guess I got tired… that's all."

"I'm surprised that you would turn down a spar… especially with Sasuke." Haku said teasingly. The girl pouted. "Ano… may I ask you something?" He said in his gentle tone, softer than her brother's. The girl blinked her eyes, tilting her head. "About Mitsuo-kun… the other day, I thought I saw him in the park with Ino-san…" The girl widened her eyes, suddenly looking nervous. "Is something going on… between the two?" He asked carefully.

The girl laughed, scratching her head. "What do you mean?" Haku raised a brow, a bit skeptical. "I wouldn't know what's going on in Mitsuo-nii's life, since he's always busy all the time." She replied, smiling a bit too widely.

Haku blinked his eyes, and then turned his head away, no longer wanting to press the matter. Seeing something, he grinned to himself, and slid his arm around the girl's shoulder. "It's okay, I won't tell anybody." He pulled her closer to himself. The girl blushed brightly at the sudden action. She turned her head to face the older boy, and freaked out a bit as their noses were barely touching. Haku smiled at the girl. "You can tell me anything… Naru-chan."

There was a sudden noise, someone clearing their throat from in front of them. Naruto jumped, quickly backing away from the older boy. Her face was a color redder than Hinata's blush. She stared with wide eyes at Haku feigned an innocent smile. Naruto turned her head to see Sasuke, standing there with his arms crossed, and an annoyed look on his face. "I didn't interrupt anything… did I?" Sasuke hissed. Naruto quickly shook her head, running off quickly into the mansion.

Haku looked at the young Uchiha, a big grin splayed on his face. He saw Sasuke fuming with anger. The boy angrily marched inside, muttering incoherent words. The raven-haired boy stood up, smiling to himself. He looked at the training area to see Mitsuo on his own. The boy looked satisfied, and he closed his eyes, crossing his arms. "I knew it…"

0000000

It was a day off for Team 13, and Naruto was spending her day with her first best friend, Hyuuga Hinata. The two were walking around, catching up with those times they've been busy with their team. Hinata got Naruto to buy this set of clothing that they've seen while window-shopping. Naruto may not like clothes shopping, and would easily protest against buying some clothes her friends would pick. But if it was just Hinata, she could deal, because her taste in clothing isn't too showy or super tight like what Sakura and Ino would choose.

"Ne, ne, onaka ga suita!" The girl announced.

Hinata giggled. "You're always hungry, Naru-chan." She said softly. "Demo… it's not even past noon." The blonde pouted, and looked at her friend with pleading eyes. Hinata laughed, and walked ahead. Then the blue-haired girl paused in her walking, causing Naruto to nearly bump into her.

"Douka shita no?" Naruto questioned. The blonde looked up a head to spot two familiar boys. "Oh, it's Kiba-kun and Shino-san!" The blonde then called out to the girl's teammates, and waved to them enthusiastically. The two boys looked up to see the sunny-haired girl, and walked up to them. "Nanika atta?"

"Hey there, Hinata-chan, Naru-chan." The canine boy greeted, with the white dog on top of the boy's head wagging his tail and barking in greetings too. "Shino and I were going to head to the training fields and spar. Want to come?" He asked.

The girl was going to reply, wanting to take action in their spar, but she glanced at her blushing friend. '_Why is she…?_' The blonde followed the girl's gaze towards one of the boys, and then she grinned sheepishly. "Ano… not today, kind of beat from my own training and stuff. I decided to spend a day with Hinata-chan!" The girl threw an arm around the other girl's shoulder, causing the white-eyed girl to blush differently.

Kiba blinked his eyes, confused. '_Naru-chan never backs down when a spar arises…_' He thought, and Akamaru barked to snap the boy from his thoughts. "Oh, okay. Well, we'll see you around. Say hi to Mitsuo-kun for us!" Then the two boys dashed off to their destination.

When the two boys were gone, Naruto turned to her friend, and grinned slyly. "I see that Hinata-chan has a crush on someone, ne?" She nudged on her friends arm. Hinata blushed brightly, and turned to face away from the blonde.

"L-let's go and e-eat l-lunch. I'm h-hungry too." She stated, and walking off towards a place to eat. Naruto blinked her eyes, and realized that Hinata was in denial. The blonde grinned widely, following her friend. The two ended up in a café that they usually eat at with their friend. When they came in, they didn't expect to find a familiar blonde sitting at the counter area, alone.

Naruto blinked her eyes. '_Oro? Why is Ino alone? Where is Mitsuo-nii?_'

* * *

"_Mitsuo-nii!"_

_The boy turned around to see his younger twin standing upon the stairs, looking down at him as he was going out. "What is it?"_

"_Are you going out?_

_The blond boy blinked his emerald eyes. "Hai."_

_Naruto grinned cheekily at the boy. "Oh? With Ino-chan, ne?"_

_Something flickered in the boy's eyes, and he turned away his head. He tapped his toe end of his shoe and opened the door. He waved at his sister, without turning to face her. "I'll see you at dinner." He said in a low tone. Naruto watched as the door closed, leaving the girl confused.

* * *

_

She bowed her head slightly. '_Did… did something happen?_' The two girls made their way to the older girl, sitting alone. "Konnichiwa, Ino-chan." Hinata greeted softly, standing beside her. Naruto took the other side and sat down.

The blonde jerked her head up, a bit surprised. Naruto furrowed her brows as she watched at the older blonde rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She turned her head and looked up at the blue-haired girl with a strained smile. "Oh! Hinata-chan!" Ino then turned her head to the sun-kissed blonde at the other side. "Naru-chan! You're here! How are you two?"

"Ano… Is something wrong, Ino-chan? You seem… sad today. How come?" Hinata asked in her timid tone.

Ino widened her eyes slightly, and then it lowered. She bowed her head, and shook her head. "Nothing is wrong." She looked back up at Hinata and smiled. "I'm fine!"

Naruto frowned, and crossed her arms. "Where's Mitsuo-nii?" Ino stiffened, and turned her head and bowed it. Naruto became worried, and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "What's happened? Ino-chan…"

The older blonde shook her head. "Nothing happened… Naru-chan. I'm fine."

"No you're not!" Naruto protested, taking the girl's hands into hers. "Something happened, and I know. Ino-chan is crying." She lifted the girl's face, her hands on the girl's flushed cheeks. Naruto wiped away a stray tear with her thumb. "Ino-chan…"

"…It's not his fault…" The older girl whispered. "Don't blame Mitsuo-kun…" Her voice was faltering.

Naruto frowned. "Did he…? What did he tell you?" She asked, her voice was low in a serious tone.

Ino closed her eyes, and forced out a teary smile. "He said it was better that… we shouldn't be this close to one another. If we did, I would be hurt if I knew something about him. He said… he's afraid that I would hate him." She opened her eyes, filled with pain. "But I would never hate him. Never…" She whispered. The small blonde then pulled the girl into an embrace, letting her best friend cry on her shoulder.

'_Mitsuo-nii… I thought you really liked Ino-chan. Why did you have to break her heart? Why couldn't you just be honest and tell her that you have the Kyuubi? Are you protecting her because of that?_' Naruto closed her eyes, rubbing her friend's back in comfort. '_Now-a-days I don't understand you…_' She looked up to see her concerned friend with a sympathetic look in her eyes. Hinata also gave a questioning look, not fully understanding. "It's okay Ino-chan. I promise you that you will find the right guy for you, who would love you just as you love him. Mitsuo-nii is just being a jerk right now. I don't know what is wrong with him." She pulled back, and looked at the girl that started to cry her eyes. Ino whispered an apology for ruining her clothes. Naruto just shrugged. "I'll have a talk with my brother later."

Ino widened her eyes and shook her head. "No don't! I'll be fine." She bowed her head. "I guess… it's better this way…" Naruto blinked her eyes, and frowned.

0000000

"_Mitsuo-kun!"_

_The blond boy stopped in his tracks, his heart aching, hearing the recognizable voice. He was thrown off guard as someone jumped him from behind, throwing their arms around the boy's shoulders. "Ohayo Mitsuo-kun! How are you doing?" Ino gave the boy a peck on the cheek, and let him go. She looked up at the boy, smiling happily._

_The girl didn't see the fake smile the boy mustered, and the pained expression in his eyes. "Morning, Ino-san…" He said quietly. The girl blinked her light blue eyes, a bit confused._

"_Ano… is something wrong, Mitsuo-kun? You seem… sad…" She asked, her tone matching the boy's, worry quickly filling her eyes._

_The boy took the girl's hand, and led her into a secluded place, with on people around. Ino could only give the boy a questioning look, sudden dread creeping in her heart. He took the girl's hands, his head bowed. "Gomen, Ino-san… but… I don't think we can be like this any more…" He whispered._

_Ino's paled, her heart suddenly stopping. Everything around her seemed to crash, upon hearing his voice. "W-what do you mean… Mitsuo-kun?" Her voice was shaking, her throat tightening._

_The boy didn't look at her. "I care for you deeply, Ino-san… but… we can't continue on with this…"_

_Ino tried so hard not to cry, but the tears kept on falling, defying her. "W-why?" She choked._

"_If you stay with me… you'll get hurt…." He said carefully. "There are some things better left unsaid… and if you found out, you'll either hate me, or get hurt by it. There are many people out there, who don't understand anything, and would do whatever it is to take out those problems. That is why… we can't be together anymore, because I don't want you to get caught up in it."_

_The girl was lost… she couldn't understand, she didn't want to understand. "But Mitsuo-kun… I don't care! I want to be with you! You don't know how much you mean to me. And I thought that… you'd be happy. I wanted you to be happy… I will never hate you, Mitsuo-kun… because I l-"_

_The boy squeezed her hands, and looked up, giving her a soft smile. Ino saw that when his eyes opened, in that brief second before he turned away, she saw the tears in his emerald eyes. "I'm sorry…" He then walked away, leaving her by herself in the small clearing. The girl shook her head, not believing what just happened. Her knees gave up on her, and she was left crying… her chest aching greatly._

0000000

The news about Ino and Mitsuo being a couple has circulated among their friends. They were surprised to fine out, and were just as surprised to hear that a minute later, they weren't together anymore. Naruto could tell that Ino was still a bit heart broken, but she was recovering fast, hanging around with her best friends. Lately, the blonde genki doesn't see much of her twin, only when they have team meetings, training and missions, or sometimes at home when eating dinner together. To Naruto, her brother has become distant to her, and the thought makes her sad and lonesome at times. It's like she no longer knows him, and this is what made her sort of depressed. But being her self, she had to pull on her cheery mask in front of her friends; because the only thing that matters to her was that the people around her were happy. She was happy when they were, and if one were sad, she would be sad too.

"Hello there, Naru-san." The girl jumped slightly, and turned around to see Haku standing behind her smiling.

The girl pouted, slightly glaring at him. "Haku-kun! Would you stop trying to scare me all the time?" The boy chuckled, and they walked down the streets. "So what's up?"

The boy just smiled. "I just finished a mission, and I spotted you on my way back home."

Naruto smiled, and hooked her arm around the older boy. "Wai! Then, would Haku-kun cook me lunch? I'm kind of hungry, after my training. Mitsuo and Sasuke went off somewhere, and I'll be alone at home. Plus, I kind of left my money at home… I was going to get ramen." She laughed gawkily, scratching her nose. The boy chuckled, and nodded. The two walked towards the compound, and the boy made the girl some food.

"So good!" The girl sighed out in bliss. She squealed, and took another bite of the dish the older boy prepared. "I love your cooking, Haku-kun! It's so good! You're the best cook here!" Haku smiled, slightly blushing at her praise, modestly. "But don't tell Izumi-nee!" She then gulped down the rest of her food, and got more. And never seemed to amazed the boy on how much food the girl intakes, and still stay fit. '_Too bad all that food didn't help in making her grow a bit._' He laughed to himself.

Haku looked up, as he saw the familiar youngest Uchiha walk into the kitchen. The younger boy stopped in his tracks, surprised to see Naruto, but when he looked up to meet with Haku's smiling face, the boy instantly glared. The blonde lifted her head, and turned around, smiling. She swallowed her food. "Oh! Sasuke! Come and eat! It's really delicious! Haku-kun made it!"

Sasuke slowly walked his way to sit beside the girl, his glaring eyes kept on the older boy's. The girl started to pile some food for the boy on an empty plate. "Eat up!" She chirped, and then she looked at Haku, beaming. "You're the best, Haku-kun! You're so the love of my life right now!" Then she stuffed more food into her mouth.

The younger raven-haired boy gave the older boy a death glare. If looks could kill, Haku could be dead right that instant, but the older boy just smirked. He then ruffled the girl's hair. "I love you too, Naru-chan!"

He could have sworn the Uchiha was growling. Naruto kept on eating, oblivious to what was going on between the two. Haku was trying so hard not to laugh, watching the two. '_Naruto is too oblivious, and Sasuke can get jealous easily. Oh, how I'm going to have so much fun with these two…_' No one noticed the little glint in the boy's eye.

0000000

((Agh… I can't believe I did this chapter. Not much going on that's very exciting. I'm kind of loosing it right now, so it wasn't really great. Seems like Mitsuo and Ino's relationship didn't last. Because some were kind enough to suggest the Mitsuo should be with **someone**, I decided I'd give it a try! Ino would end up with **blank** anyways! Plus… I'm not sure yet of these love triangle ideas. I'm kind of sketching on them… I guess we'll just have to see later. Well, that is all I can rant on about. Please review! And thanks to everyone else that review the last chapter! I love you guys!))

onaka ga suita- I'm hungry  
Douka shita no?- What wrong?  
Nanika atta?- Wha'ts up?

Ages in the Chapter  
Naruto & Co.: 12  
Itachi & Izumi: 17  
Haku: 13  
Rei: 7  
Kakashi: 26  
Iruka: 24

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	12. All Fun and Games

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 11**: All Fun and Games  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
**'Mind link'  
**_Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream  
_(My notes)

0000000

It was early in the morning, and Team 13 was waiting for their Jounin instructor. It was surprising to them that he was coming later than them for once. Usually Itachi would be there first, mad at them for being late, even though they came five minutes earlier to the training fields. After an hour or so, the three were getting impatient, and mad. Naruto threw her hands up, frustrated. "What the heck is this? If I haven't known better, Itachi-sempai is starting to be like Kakashi-nii!"

"What about me?"

The three turned around a bit surprised to find the gray haired Jounin appear behind them, smiling sheepishly at them from behind his mask. The girl pointed a finger at the man, with her mouth gaping. "What the heck are you doing here? Where's Itachi-sempai?" The other two boys nodded their head, demanding answers as well.

The man scratched his head. "Sorry, but Itachi had another mission."

"And you came here this late to tell us that?" Shouted Naruto, angry that she had to wake up really early and wait for a long time.

The man took out his infamous orange book form his pocket, not really caring about the three. "He got called to the Hokage early, a bit before you guys came here. I was asked to bring you with me for an assignment with my team. If you're up to it." The three blinked their eyes, slightly confused. They looked at one another, and huddled together. Though his nose was in his book, he glanced at the three with amusement.

They nodded to one another, and turned around to the masked Jounin. Mitsuo stepped forward. "We'll go with you and take this assignment, but-" The man knew it was coming. "You have to owe us something for your tardiness, Kakashi." The man just stared at them. Naruto was about to say something, but Mitsuo spoke over her. "We couldn't agree on what, but you will owe each of us something." Kakashi could feel it, his eye twitching at them. '_These three… what is Itachi-kun teaching them?_' He dejectedly agreed.

So they followed the man towards the bridge, the usual spot where Team 7 meets. Upon his arrival, the recognizable pink haired girl and the faintly familiar boy, both turned around at the gray haired man, and point accusing fingers at him. "YOU'RE LATE!" They shouted simultaneously, angered.

The man rubbed the back of his head. "Well… this time I have a believable excuse, for I had to pick up some people." He waved a hand to the three young Genins. Sakura's face lighted up upon seeing her best friend. Haku smiled at his housemates, and the boy, Junichi, looked annoyed. "Seems like I'll be watching over both Team 7 and Team 13. Together, you'll be doing a collaborated mission. I'm not sure if you could call it a mission, but the Hokage agreed that you'd be doing a training session up at the mountain regions."

The six Genins looked at him questioningly. Kakashi didn't look up at them, his nose to his book. "Questions would be answered later, but come back here in an hour. Pack whatever it is you will need, and pack sufficiently." He ordered. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The six all went towards their homes to pack, a bit curious of their latest mission.

Haku walked up to the blonde girl, and encircled his arm around the girl's shoulder. He smiled at her. "Hope this will be fun."

Naruto faintly blushed at the kind gesture of the older boy. "Yup! And the training we get better be good!" She chirped.

From behind, one of the two boys glared furiously at the back of the older boy. The other boy blinked his eyes, glancing at the odd behavior, or rather, the scary behavior his best friend had. "Something wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

"_No_." He growled, gritting his teeth. Mitsuo backed away from his fuming friend, who muttered deathly low many curse words.

0000000

They followed the Jounin through the forests, heading north. It didn't take that long for them to reach their destination, as it was already sundown. The Genins were shocked to find out where they were. Somewhere within the mountains, there was a small city, filled with bright lights, and radiating with beauty. There were many blossoming trees, like how it was like in spring in Konoha when the Sakura trees have blossomed. But in this city, they were everywhere, and in various spring colors. They ever somehow glowed in a silvery light, everything around the place. There was a silver lake close up, and not many people were present. They guessed it wasn't a very advertised city to attract some tourists, because they felt there were in a vacation resort. They ended up in an inn with a gorgeous hot spring, and a big field fit for training, that leads to more of the glowing forest trees.

The gray haired man turned around, and held up three keys to the six Genins. "You'll have to pair up, and bunk with someone. Tomorrow, we'll start our light training, okay?"

They nodded and split into three pairs. The girl got one room, Sasuke and Mitsuo in the other, and Haku with his teammate Junichi at the last room. "Oi! Naru-chan."

The blonde girl turned around to see the smiling face Haku. "You'll join me later for dinner, won't you?" He asked in a kind and melodious tone. The girl gave the boy her big mega-watt smile, and nodded.

"Of course!" She chirped, then skipped along beside her best room to their room at the other end of the hallway.

Mitsuo stopped in his tracks, to turn around and see his best friend tightly clenching his hands. His fists were nearly deadly white. He bit his lip, and bit worried of his friend's manners. Sasuke was boiling with rage, and he stomped his way to their room, muttering curses. The blond boy sweat dropped and sighed.

After settling in, Naruto lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling a bit confused but relaxed. The girl heard a gasp, as he pink haired friend came running into their room from the bathroom. "Oh my goodness! There is like a Jacuzzi and a standing shower in there! This place is huge! It's like we're at a suite or something."

The blonde sat up, raising a questioning brow. "I don't get it… what kind of mission consist of suites?"

Sakura giggled at her friend, and knocked on her head. "Silly… this is like a get away of some sort. I guess Kakashi-sensei felt nice enough to take all of us into vacation. Haven't you ever taken a vacation like this, with your team, just doing light training and getting for R&R?"

Naruto blinked her eyes, tilting her head. "You guys get to do that?"

"Whenever Kakashi feels we need it, after our hard work." The girl replied. She furrowed her brows. "You three seem to be doing a lot of work, and its sad to know you haven't had time to relax and take weeks off." She frowned. Naruto tilted her head. Then the pink haired girl smiled widely. "Well, I guess you and your team deserve this then. I'm glad you are here. I sometimes feel left out being the only girl and all. Oh! I hope we have a lot of fun here!" She squealed. Naruto smiled in reply. '_Vacation? I guess we do need it…_'

0000000

As they spent their night just lounging around in the inn, they spent the morning roaming around the city. As concluded, there weren't much people in the big and peaceful place. Most of the residents were couples and the elderly. There were a few children, but not really much of teens their ages. After lunch, the group headed to the fields where they were supposedly to meet the Jounin. As expected, the man appeared late, but they didn't seem to notice. Kakashi raised a brow.

Naruto was lying on her stomach, leaning over a pond, playing with the fishes. Sakura sat down besides her, watching. Haku sat on the ground and Junichi stood close besides him, under the shady colorful tree. They were talking amongst themselves. Mitsuo was lying upon the bench, while Sasuke sat on a stone, also watching the blonde.

The man cleared his throat, and six pairs of eyes all looked at him. "Well, now that we are all here. We will start with our training. It's not much, but a scavenger hunt." They all sat up straight, staring at him with questioning eyes. "It's to see how well you can work with others, and how well you follow orders. It will also test your ability to use your senses to find these items, and also understand coding."

He took out three scrolls and smiled at them behind his mask. "I've already divided you into three groups. Naruto and Sakura." He then tossed a scroll to their direction. Naruto caught it, and nearly fell into the pond, but Sasuke quickly went to her side, and stopped her from falling. There were smirks at the boy's actions, not that they saw them. "Mitsuo and Junichi." Mitsuo caught the scroll, blinking at it. Junichi looked mad. "And last but not least, Sasuke and Haku." The scroll was tossed to Haku, and the boy glanced at his scowling partner, who was glaring daggers at him. The older raven-haired boy smiled to himself.

"You three got until sun down to get it complete. Meet back here until then. The last one here will have to receive punishment." Something glinted in the man's eye.

Sakura turned her head and saw the tension between the two raven-haired boys. She glanced at Naruto who was examining the scroll in her hands. The pink haired girl sighed, and looked over at her maroon haired teammate. "Oi! Junichi, you better not mess around and act like a fool!" She shouted at the boy. Junichi glowered, and slightly glared at the softly smiling blond boy. The pink haired girl took her partner's arm, and dragged her away from the group, to look at their scroll.

"Good luck Naru-chan!" called a voice sweetly.

The blonde turned around, and grinned cheekily at Haku. "I don't need luck, because we are so going to beat you!" The older boy smiled at her, and the blonde didn't notice the hard glare that was directed at him.

Sakura saw this, and sighed to herself. She was now being dragged by her best friend, as the girl ranted on about kicking all the boys' butts in this game. '_I have a bad feeling about those two… I know what you're doing Haku-kun, but I do hope you're not taking things too far…_'

0000000

They were in the middle of the forest, the sky painted with the afternoon colors, with the sun almost setting. Mitsuo turned his head to see his partner, who was a bit difficult to cooperate with. Junichi was trying to ignore him, and seemed to be irritated by the blond. Mitsuo didn't understand why would the guy hate him, for he didn't really know much of him.

The two boys only had one more thing in their list, and they were searching for a specific pinecone that they couldn't really find. Junichi declared that he would get it, and rushed around, climbing trees, and searching for this specific pinecone. Mitsuo furrowed his brows and looked at the list, ad reread the words. '_A blue pinecone? Couldn't he asked for another kind that is more simple?_' The blonde looked up at the trees, spotting the maroon haired boy up in one. '_All the pinecones are brown… I doubt there is such a thing as blue pinecone…_'

The boy turned his head to see the trees rustling, and the shorter boy falling out from the tree. Mitsuo became alert, and quickly went up to the boy's side. "Ah! Daijoubu?" He asked, kneeling down beside the boy, and examining if he got hurt.

Junichi waved away the boy, sitting up. "I'm fine." He muttered. Then he lifted his hand to show the blond the thing in his hand. "Stupid Kakashi. He hid it in the tree." He glowered.

Mitsuo blinked his eyes, impressed. "You found it in the tree?"

The boy shrugged, standing up. He looked down at the blond. "Hai… Kakashi tends to do that. We sometimes have searches for training, and he hides things within other things. Always said to look underneath the underneath… or something like that. It was a genjutsu…" He shrugged again, and offered his hand to his partner.

Mitsuo took the hand and stood up with the help of the shorter boy. "I would have never thought of that… I'm kind of bad in seeing through genjutsus… especially Kakashi-nii's. Only Sasuke could see them, with his Sharingan… Naruto it lucky to stumble upon them… or rather, she could have bad luck falling into them before us…" He laughed to himself. He looked at the shorter boy, and smiled. "I guess you're a good shinobi, Junichi."

The maroon haired boy stared up at him with wide eyes. He blinked his dark eyes, and turned his head away. "You're good as well…" He whispered, and then started to gather their items. "We should head back, and get there, hopefully before anyone." Mitsuo blinked his eyes, and nodded. He helped the boy, and the pair started to head back to the courtyard of the inn. '_He acknowledged me to be a good shinobi… I guess he's not bad… for he is really intelligent, and stronger than he says he is…_' Junichi glanced at the kind boy, and smiled to himself.

0000000

"Eh… are you sure it's down there?"

Sakura looked up from the scroll, and saw the hesitant expression of her blonde friend. "Hai. It said purple water stone… there is no other place to find the stone, but in water. So we need to search in the lake. We checked in the other ponds, and the hot springs, save for the male side, but there was none." She stated.

Naruto looked at the silver lake, from the bridge they stood on. She bit he lip. "But why do I have to go in there?" She whined.

The pink haired girl sighed, and placed a hand on her hip. "Come on Naruto. You said you were hot, so why not take a dip in the lake. Plus, one of us has to watch over the items. You also declared that you were going to get them all, as I read and hold the things."

Naruto looked at the silver lake, whimpering somewhat. She did get hot a while back, as they had to climb to get an absurd orange root on the cliffs. The girl didn't want to go into the lake, because the color was intimidating. It looked freezing, even though she knew it wouldn't really be. It was her conscious telling her not to. Naruto wasn't scared of anything, but at sometimes, the blonde could be a girl. "But… what if they get mad?" She glanced around, nervous.

The pink haired girl had enough of her complaints, and pushed her into the lake. With a loud splash, the blonde was in the waters, shrilling. Sakura looked over the bridge and smirked at her friend. "Now go find the stone." She ordered. Naruto glared at her best friend, and muttered curses and plotted revenge on the girl.

Sakura leaned her elbows on the rails, her chin resting on her hands. She watched the blond swimming around, popping in and out of the water. The lake wasn't really deep, as it stopped over the girl's elbows. "So, Naruto… are you enjoying this vacation?"

"I guess it's okay… it's nice here, and relaxing." She replied; her back was facing her friend. "But I think this hunt is stupid." She stated, moving her hand across the water, looking down. The dry girl closed her eyes, feeling a light breeze come by. She then smiled hearing her friend complaining it was cold. It was starting to get dark, the sun just hours away from setting.

"So… what's going on between you and Haku?" She just had to ask. Sakura jumped, fearful for her friend as she slipped into the water. "Naruto!" The blonde gasped for air as she jumped up to the surface. She shook her head, letting the water spray around her. The pink haired girl got mad at her. "Baka!" Naruto turned around to face her friend, slightly pink on her face. She stuck her tongue out, and continued her search, straying a bit further. "Hey! You didn't answer my question!"

The blonde turned to her friend; blink her blue eyes, tilting her head. "Sorry, what was your question again?"

Sakura frowned. '_She's avoiding the question! Could she be-?_' The pink haired girl took in a deep breath. "I asked you if there was something going on between you and Haku."

The girl quickly turned around, and started to walk away, searching for the stone. "What do you mean?"

The pink haired girl snorted to herself. "Well… lately, you've been giving him these looks, like how Hinata sneaks glances at Kiba." She pointed a finger up into the air. "You two are also very close… as in _very_ close." She stressed out. "He would like put his hand around your waist, say thing into your ear, and you would giggle. Then he would like kiss you on the cheek, and all these other things!"

Naruto turned around, blushing really red, but was glaring at her friend. "WHAT? Haku and I are not very close!" She argued. "He just does all those things because he's teasing me! And I laugh, because he is also making these jokes!" She then pointed an accusing finger at her friend. "Don't go assuming things that you don't even understand!" Her face was still bright red.

Sakura wasn't affected by her friend's anger, her eyes indifferent. "Oh? Then do you like Haku?"

"Yeah. As a friend." Naruto replied, bending over to look through the water.

"No, not like that, as in love, a romantic kind of feeling."

Sakura stared at her friend, as the blonde sank into the water. She scowled slightly. _'Naruto is so oblivious… and she avoids the topic of her feelings! Like her love life!_' Sakura huffed, and stared down at the water. "No… I don't." The pink haired girl blinked her eyes, and looked at her friend. "I do love Haku… but I love him just as I love Mitsuo…" The blonde whispered.

The taller girl stared at her best friend's back. She then peered over the bridge to see her reflection in the silvery water. She widened her eyes, seeing something glimmer in the waters. "Ah! There it is!" She pointed directly down. There were sounds of splashing, as Naruto quickly approached the area where her friend pointed. The blonde dunked into the water, and came out with the purple stone in her hand. Naruto out stretched her hand, showing the stone to Sakura. The pink haired girl smiled down at the girl for their accomplishment.

As Naruto got out of the water, and waited a little to dry, Sakura suddenly became like an overprotective sister, and fused over her, telling her that as soon as they get to inn, she would have to take a hot shower and change her clothes quickly, so she won't get sick. She also said she was going to give an earful to her sensei for these stupid tasks. "Ano… so you don't really have romantic feelings for Haku?"

The blonde blinked her eyes and shook her head. "I guess the reason why I'm close to him, is because he reminds me of Mitsuo-nii…" Sakura furrowed her brows in question. "You see… When I first Haku, there was something in his eyes that I saw, that were the same in Mitsuo's. I guess… there is a part of me that can't help but somehow get close to him, and see that he is happy. I want to also try to get rid of that thing in his eyes that hurt me to see it in him… I don't know…"

."And… what is it you see?" Sakura asked softly.

"Pain… loneliness…"

0000000

There was a twitch to his eye. He couldn't take the constant tease in the older boy's tone. They were down to their last item in their list, and like all other ridiculous and colorful items, it was hidden somewhere in the stores. So the two walked around the center of the town, in the business area. The boy scowled, not really having a good 'vacation' as the girl's put it. Sasuke couldn't stand being around Haku, for he irritated the hell out of him, almost, _almost_ as worse as those stupid fangirls. "Why don't you go in there and look for it." The boy offered with his smile. Sasuke's eye twitched, and he went into the store muttering.

'_Damn him! I hate him!_' He cursed in his mind, looking through the aisles for… what was it again? He stood up straight, blinking his eyes, forgetting what was the item. '_Oh yeah!_' Then he glowered. '_A stupid pink squishy long eared animal…_' The boy then realized where he was in. It was a friggin' toy shop, and he was in the aisle where all the dolls were. He shivered in disgust, as he searched around the place. He had to check out every pink doll to see if it was a rabbit, or bunny as the girls would say. He finally found it, scowling at all the staring people.

When Sasuke came out of the store, he chucked the item into the boy's arms, glaring at him. Haku smiled at him, and placed all their items together. "Well, I guess we go back." The boy chirped. Sasuke grunted and started to make his way to their meeting place. The older boy followed behind, and sighed to himself. "Ne, Sasuke-kun… why are you mad at me?"

The boy gritted his teeth, but he took in a deep breath, to calm himself. "I'm not mad at you." He replied in his low tone.

"But you seem to hate me…" Haku said, tilting his head, slightly hurt.

Sasuke stopped and turned around. "I'm not mad at you and I don't hate you!" He shouted, throwing his hands into the air. He then turned back around, stomping in his path.

Haku blinked his eyes. "Then… you're jealous…"

"What?" The shorter boy turned around, irritated and confused. "What do you mean?"

The older boy had to fight a smirk from showing. "You're jealous that Naruto and I have gotten… closer…"

Sasuke glared at him. "You don't know what you are talking about." His tone was dangerously low.

"Come on… it's obvious you really like her. You're just jealous because she is paying more attention to me, and not you, as you have known her longer than I have, and you're on the same team." The boy point out.

The young Uchiha was blushing deeply red, but he was glaring harder at the older boy. "I. Don't-"

Then Haku's expression changed, different from his teasing look. "What does Naruto mean to you?" He asked; his voice almost voided of any emotion.

Sasuke blinked his eyes, his anger fading. "Well… she's my teammate." He said slowly. Haku was staring at him, silent. Sasuke fidgeted a bit. "She's is also my friend… she's a close friend…" His voice was suddenly becoming softer. "She means everything to me, because she was the first to see me for me. She's different from any other girl, and she makes me feel like I can be myself." He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure we fight a lot, but I would do anything… to protect her… and make her happy…" He whispered.

Haku smiled in a soft way that Mitsuo would smile. "You and I are the same. We both feel the same way..." He said in a gentle tone. Sasuke blinked his eyes. "But I do love her." The young Uchiha froze. Haku's smile deepened. "I love her as a sister." He admitted.

Something inside lightened within his chest. Sasuke stared at the taller boy, somehow feeling… relieved? "Naruto means everything to me too. She has given me a second chance in life, and to repay her, I will do everything that I can to protect her, and make her happy." Haku said, as he went on with their walk towards their meeting place. The sun was nearly setting into the horizon. "Everyone feels that way around her, and yet, she doesn't know that. We are all the same…"

Sasuke stood glued to his place for a while, until he ran after the older boy. "Demo… I thought…"

Haku turned his head around, and chuckled. "Oh, well I just love teasing the girl, and you. Both your reactions are just entertaining." He stuck his tongue out and ruffled the boy's head. He then ran ahead, leaving Sasuke confused. When it finally reached to his head, the boy scowled, and ran after the older boy. '_Damn him still!_' He shouted in his mind. '_But… I don't hate him…_' He smiled to himself, trying to suppress a blush.

0000000

Seems like Team 13 have been doing a lot of mission together with Kakashi's team. The six were working together rather well, and have impressed their instructors at their collaboration with other teams. There were a few teams that they got together with, like Asuma and Kurenai's teams. But Team 13 and Team 7 worked better jointly, than with the others. They even got to train together.

Team 13 was on their own, training under their respective instructor. Itachi stood there at a distance, observing his three pupils. Their exercise was climbing the mountainside, focusing more on their chakra control, which they don't have much problems with, save for the struggling Naruto. The three stood in a line, staring up the mountainside.

Naruto turned around. "Do we have to?"

Itachi sighed mentally, but narrowed his eyes at her. "This is like tree climbing, but it will take a lot more control to be able to walk up it. One mistake, and you would definitely fall to your death." Naruto stared at him with wide eyes, fear. Sasuke sighed, slightly glaring at his brother. Mitsuo patted the girl's should for reassurance.

After a while, the three were able to walk half way up. Naruto had the hardest time, falling after her first few steps. Mitsuo was able to get up, but he was taking his time to get used to it. Sasuke was sort of rushing, climbing up a few feet high, until the mountain would dip by the force, and he would drop back down, like how he had his difficulties climbing the tree when they were younger.

"Sasuke! I'll race you to the top!" challenged Naruto, as the three were continuing their mountain climbing exercise. They just finished eating their lunch and rested.

"Don't, Naru-imouto. It's dangerous to race." Replied her brother, becoming his protective self.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "You'll fall dobe."

The girl huffed in anger. "I will not fall! And don't call me a DOBE!" Sasuke just shrugged, rubbing his ear.

Mitsuo sighed. "Let's all just walk up it to the top, and no racing!" He demanded. Naruto hung her head low in defeat, and followed the boys, as they started to climb the side of the mountain, using the right mount of chakra needed to their feet. The older twin led the way, with Sasuke following, as the blonde girl was lagging behind. Naruto was still trying to get use to climbing the mountainside.

As they were nearly there, something beneath the girl moved, causing her to lose her concentration and balance. This sent her to lose her hold to the mountain, and falling to the ground. The two boys turned around as they heard her screaming. "Naruto!"

The blonde looked up to see the raven-haired boy taking a dive to her. '_Sasuke!_' The girl turned her head to see that she was nearly reaching her doom, and closed her eyes. Everything went by fast, as she felt as if she stopped. Slightly opening her eyes, and could see her brother sliding down the mountain towards her. She couldn't hear him calling out to her. There was something beneath her that moved, and the girl quickly sat up, and found out that she was fine. She looked down to see what cushioned her fall and gasped. "Ah! Sasuke!"

The girl was sitting on top of her teammate, shocked. When Mitsuo came back down, the girl quickly moved from her position, and checked the groaning boy. "Sasuke! Are you alright?" questioned his best friend, as he knelt down at the other side of the boy.

Sasuke sat up, wincing. "Yeah…" He looked his female teammate. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

Naruto felt tears prickling her eyes, as she frowned deeply. "Baka! Why did you do that?" She hit the boy's head, and nearly freaked out as Sasuke hissed in slight pain.

"Ah! You're arm… it looks broken. And you twisted your ankle." Mitsuo took the boy's arm carefully and examined it. It was swelling and turning into an unnatural color. The boy's ankle didn't fair well either. Naruto bent her head, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

Sasuke turned his head, and his expression softened. "It's okay, Naruto. I'm fine. It wasn't your fault." Mitsuo was supporting his friend up.

"But why?" Naruto whispered, not looking up at the boys.

The young Uchiha shrugged his shoulders. "My body moved on it's own… I guess…" He replied. Mitsuo looked at the two, and smiled softly to himself. He then led his friend to check on the boy's arm.

The girl sat by herself, her body shaking. '_Damn it! Why am I so weak and clumsy? Why does everyone have to get hurt because of me?_' She lifted her head up slightly, to stare at the rocky side. _'Sasuke got hurt again… I can't let him keep getting hurt because of my stupidity…_' She sighed, and stood up. She clenched her hand into a fist. '_I need to get stronger! So that I could protect everyone… and not let Sasuke… get hurt again…_' She looked up into the darkening sky, and nodded to herself.

00000000

"Naru-chan!"

The blonde stopped in her tracks, and turned around to find the recognizable pink-haired girl running up to her through the empty streets. Naruto smiled brightly, and waved at her friend. "Sakura-chan! Ohayo!"

The taller girl caught up with her friend, and bent down a bit, catching her breath. "Ohayo, Naru-chan." The girl stood up straight, and straightened her red skirt. "I saw you walking through here, so I came up to you. You don't have training today?" She asked. The two then walked down the streets.

Naruto shook her head. "No, not today. Itachi-sempai is training Sasuke with his Sharingan. Izumi-nee is in a mission, and Mitsuo-kun is watching Kiba's Team train. You don't have anything to do for your team?"

"Nuh-ah. Kakashi-sensei said we have a day off. I'm surprise you can't tell, because Haku-kun is in my team as well."

The blonde girl laughed to her self, and scratched her head. "I didn't see him at home… so I assumed he was out with his team." Sakura nodded her head in understanding. Their friends have always known that the Uchihas were staying with the Uzumaki Twins, along with Iruka and Kakashi. Then came along Rei and Haku, the added family to the Uzumaki Compound. They've been to each other's houses, but never to the Uzumaki Compound. They don't even know where it is located.

The two girls started to chat about anything that came to mind, as they walked down the streets aimlessly. Then all of a sudden, there was a box, painted crudely like a rock. When the two felt its presence, they paused in their walk, and felt their eye twitched simultaneously. Then they began their walk, only to let the 'rock' nosily follow them. Naruto's brow twitch again, and she crossed her arms. The two paused in their walk, just as the rock did. Naruto glanced at the pink haired girl, who was obviously annoyed. Sakura caught the blonde's blue eyes, and they nodded. Soon they took off into a run, running back and forward down the street, until the blonde stopped, and stared at the 'rock'.

"That's it! Would you guys stop it already! I know its you in there, so quit following me!" The blonde yelled out on the top of her lungs.

"So, they are right about you, nee-chan. You're good!"

"Nothing can fool you, boss!"

Sakura tilted her head, blinking her eyes in disbelief. She pointed at the box in question, and Naruto sighed and shook her head. She had her arms crossed, a big frown of irritation on her face, and her eyes were closed. There was a big puff of smoke, and a set of coughing that followed. When the smoked cleared, it revealed three little children, who looked like they were dears caught in a headlight. Then they all went into poses and introduced themselves proudly.

"I'm Moegi!" She was the only female of the small group. She had a darker shade of blonde hair, up in pigtails.

"I am Udon." He was a snotty nosed boy, with lazy dark eyes, and a dark mop of hair.

"And I am Konohamaru!" The small boy beamed, with his spiky dark brown hair and a big blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Together, we are the Konohamaru Corps!" They chanted in unison. Naruto saw the three with matching goggles. '_Why do they…?_'

Naruto didn't look amused, and she turned away. Konohamaru's jaw dropped, and he pointed a finger at the retreating blonde. "Oi! Why are you walking away! You promised us that you would play ninja with us today!" The boy shouted.

The blonde froze, and her eyes twitched. Sakura, watched in amusement at the sidelines. The short blonde turned around, pouting. "I don't have time to play with you kids right now. I'm kind of busy." She grumbled.

Sakura giggled. "Naru-chan plays ninja?"

"Oi! Don't laugh!" Shouted the small boy, the grandson of the Sandaime. He pointed a finger at the pink haired girl. "An ugly person like you wouldn't understand or care to play with us!"

Something broke in the pink haired girl's mind at the word 'ugly'. Her eye twitched badly, and Naruto backed up, fearing her friend's growing fury. "Ugly?" Her voice was low and dripping with venom. Moegi and Udon suddenly quivered in fear, and backed away, as Sakura slowly walked up to her prey. Apparently, Konohamaru didn't notice.

"Yeah, you heard me! U-G-L-Y!" The boy taunted.

The pink haired girl picked up the small boy, and then punched the boy. Unfortunately, the boy flew a distance, and towards the blonde friend that stood in the way. Naruto was thrown back into the fence, with Konohamaru on top of her. "Itai!" cried out Naruto. She sat up, holding the boy that was sitting up, rubbing his head as well. Naruto froze, seeing Sakura stomping her way towards her direction. "Ne… Konohamaru…. I think you should run." She whispered, panicked as Sakura was coming close. She really didn't like to feel her wrath, even if it was just a piece of it.

The boy stiffened, and jumped up into a fast sprint away from the blonde girl. Naruto watched as the raging pink haired girl was chasing around the boy. The rest of Konohamaru's crew was following behind Sakura, trying to stop her from killing their leader of the group. Naruto stood up, dusting her self, and rubbing her aching head. Sakura may not be the same level as Naruto as a Kunoichi, but the girl can be scary and have monstrous strength when pissed off. And the girl had to admit that she feared that side. "Itai!" Naruto looked up and turned her head to see the boy fall to the ground after bumping into a strange looking fellow, dressed in black with a Kabuki painted face. She furrowed her brow, and started to walk towards were her best friend and the children were at.

The sinister looking male was obviously a ninja, and Naruto frowned as he suddenly picked up the boy roughly by the front of his shirt. "That hurt, you punk." He growled lowly.

Sakura gasped, her mood suddenly changed into a bit of fear and distress. "He didn't mean to hit you! Please put him down. We were just playing around." She said. Naruto came up beside her friend, with the two other kids behind them. The blonde frowned, crossing her arms not happy.

The guy glanced at them, and narrowed his eyes. "Oi, What are you doing playing with kids?" The group all looked up to see an older looking girl with blonde hair up in two pairs of pigtails. Naruto's eye twitched seeing her ominous stare.

"This punk ran into me, and I'm not too pleased." The guy replied. He looked at the struggling boy, and pulled him higher. "I thought that maybe I should knock some sense into this brat. I feel the need for some action anyways."

Naruto saw red upon hearing this. "Put him down." She hissed, her hand inching close to her side where her kunai rests.

The guy looked at her, with a raised brow. "Oh, and what are you going to do about it? Your just a chibi girl that looks weak to me." He mocked.

Sakura widened her eyes at the guy's words, and worriedly glanced at her best friend. The smaller blonde's eyes blazed with anger. In a swift move, she got out her kunai, and charged at the bigger guy. She took a swipe at the guy's head, but he dodged. Then she swept her leg underneath him, causing him to fall back, letting go of Konohamaru. Naruto stood over him, her arms on her hips. "Who's weak now?" She then stomped her foot on the guys stomach, causing him to grunt in pain. "And I'm not a CHIBI!"

The guy was angered, embarrassed by being beating by a girl in one sweep. He then knocked the girl off, causing her to loose her balance. He got up, and grabbed the girl by the front of her shirt, lifting her from the ground. "Why you little-"

Out of nowhere, something hit his hand with full force, causing the guy to drop Naruto to the ground. Everyone was shocked as they saw a pebble hitting the ground. "You shouldn't be picking on girls. That's kind of rude, don't you think?"

They all looked up from the source of the voice, to see the recognizable young Uchiha sitting in the tree, tossing a small pebble in his hand. The guy growled in anger at the boy. Naruto got up and dusted herself, not amused. Sakura was amazed, along with everyone else around. "Teme… I could have handled him on my own." The raven-haired boy looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Who do you think you are?" Growled the guy.

Sasuke looked at the guy with a cold hard glare, freezing his opponent. He crushed the pebble in his hand, releasing it into dust. "Leave them alone, then maybe I'll spare you." He said lowly.

The guy took out the big thing he carried on his back, looking up at the raven-haired boy in the tree, angered. Sasuke shifted his position, his hand behind him, prepared to fight back the threatening guy. The girl with the four pigtails was going to protest, but she was watching with amusement. Naruto looked like she was bored, not really paying attention to the on coming battle. Sakura and the three other kids watched on with anticipation.

"That's enough, Kankurou."

Sasuke widened his eyes, turning his head to see a boy hanging upside down on the tree branch. '_How come I didn't sense him coming?_' Naruto looked up and saw the boy. He looked as pale as the young Uchiha, with fiery red hair, and dark rings around his eyes. The boy had a mark on his head, carrying a big gourd behind his back. The blonde girl furrowed her brows, feeling something about the mysterious boy. She turned her head to see the guy and the older girl quiver in slight fear with the presence of the boy. The blonde narrowed her eyes at the boy. '_Who… is he?_'

0000000

((Wai! Another chapter done! This one took a while, because I had to study for tests. Sigh, I strongly dislike school right now. Sadly I'll be graduating soon… don't know how it will affect this story and such… Anyways, the Chuunin exams are close by! Yay! Of course there will a lot of skipped scenes and rushed actions and stuff. Since this is AU, there might be changes, but it will go along with the series. I tried Haku/Naru hints, but it didn't work well for me. An image of Sasuke glaring at me kept bugging me… I'll try the others though! So, thanks for all your wonderful review from the previous chapters! Please give me feedback for this one, okay? It's not very good, but it will do. My head is killing me….))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	13. Let It Begin!

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 12**: Let It Begin!  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
**'Mind link'  
**_Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream  
_(My notes)

0000000

Naruto narrowed her eyes at the red haired boy, hanging upside down the same tree Sasuke sat upon. The girl frowned, feeling a sinister aura from the boy. '**_The guy looks like a panda with those circles around his eyes!_**'

'**_Baka… maybe it's because he doesn't sleep? That's what happens to insomniacs. Be careful, dobe. I sense something evil about him…_**' The girl pouted when the boy called her dobe. She bit back from yelling at him out loud. She nearly froze as empty piercing teal eyes stared at her.

The boy closed his eyes. "We did not come here to cause trouble, Kankurou." The boy dropped down from the tree in fluid ease, causing the two older people present to step back. He opened his eyes, slightly turning his head towards Sasuke, than to Naruto. He narrowed his eyes. "You two… there is something peculiar about you…" Naruto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes. The boy turned to the guy with the painted face, and narrowed his eyes, causing him to freeze. "You let a girl and a rock easily take you down. You're an embarrassment to our village." His voice was low, causing the short blonde girl to shiver mentally.

"Ano…" Sakura stepped up a bit. "You three…. Are from a different village? What are you doing here?" She asked a bit defensively.

The older blonde with the two pairs of pigtails placed a hand on her hip and took out a passport. "We are from the Hidden Village of Sand. We are special guest here in the Village of the Leaf to participate in the Chuunin Exams. And I am Temari." She announced proudly.

Naruto snorted. "So? You three don't look special to me." Sasuke sighed mentally, and Sakura stepped back, biting her lip. The older girl glared at the short girl.

The red haired boy glanced at Temari, causing the girl to freeze. "Don't waist your time with petty Leaf ninjas." He said, causing Naruto growl, ready to speak her mind. Sasuke jumped down from the tree, and prevented the blonde to lash out.

"Wait. Tell me your name. I am Uchiha Sasuke." The raven-haired boy said.

The boy looked at the young Uchiha. "Gaara… Sabaku no Gaara."

Naruto stomped her foot down, and pumped a fist into the air. "And I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto! Don't forget it!" The girl announced, causing the older blonde to snort. The girl growled and went to bash Temari's face, but Sasuke held her back, sighing mentally. Sakura hung her head low in embarrassment. Gaara nodded at the raven-haired boy and left with the two other Sand shinobis trailing behind.

The blonde girl calmed down, and Sasuke released her. Then he frowned and hit the girl on the back of her head. Naruto cried out in pain, holding her head. She looked up and glared at the raven-haired boy. "Teme! Why did you do that! That was uncalled for!"

"Baka." Sasuke turned away, crossing his arms. "You're really loud and embarrassing, usuratonkachi." He then walked away. "You better not cause anymore trouble. I can't always save your ass, dobe."

Naruto growled in frustration. "I don't need you to save me, you asshole! And stop calling me DOBE!"

Sakura sweat dropped and sighed. She placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder to try and calm her down. "Naru-chan, please don't start a fight. Ano… I think your friend is hurt." The blonde quickly changed moods, from anger to worry.

The blonde turned to the small brunette, and knelt down beside him. "You okay, Konohamaru?"

"Aa…" The boy stood up, rubbing his head. "Ne… Thanks for helping me, I guess." The boy said.

Moegi beamed, and nodded her head. "Hai! Naruto-nee-chan is strong!"

Konohamaru snorted. "Yeah… but she was still picked up by that weird guy like she was a rag doll, and had to have that Uchiha guy save her."

The blonde girl narrowed her eyes, one brow twitching. Sakura pulled back her friend, and laughed nervously. "Eh-heh… Well, looks like Naru-chan can't play with you today. We have other stuff to do, so we have to go now! Ja!" She dragged away the blonde in a fast speed, leaving the three children to their dust.

Udon blinked his eyes and tilted his head. "Was it just me, or was Naruto-nee-chan going to murder Konohamaru-kun?" Moegi blinked her eyes and nodded slowly.

0000000

"Here."

The three members looked up at their Jounin instructor in confusion. Itachi sighed, and leaned back on the tree, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Those are the application sheets to enter the Chuunin exams. I recommended you three to enter this year."

Sasuke peered up from the sheet. "So that means there are potential opponents for us this year?" The older Uchiha nodded, and shifted from his spot. '_Then those Sand Nins would be there too…_'

"You three got two months. From here on out, you'll be running on intensive training to advance your skills. I suggest you start training as a team first." The young Jounin pushed himself off from the tree. "Don't waist your time in idleness. It's time to get serious." He told them. The three nodded, determination in their eyes.

0000000

The blonde couldn't describe how excited she was to finally be able to proceed to the next level of a ninja. The girl was surprisingly quiet and not shouting for joy or how she was going to beat everybody. Naruto was happily trailing behind the two older boys, heading to the school to enter the Chuunin Exams. It has been two long and tedious months that the team 13 has been through, training day and night, nearly nonstop. They would only rest to eat dinner and sleep for the night.

When they reached the school, there were two Genins guarding the entrance, blocking the way from anyone passing through. Naruto frowned, as they started to bully he other Genins. The girl puffed her cheeks with impatiens. '**_Ano… it seems like we are in a genjutsu. This is not the third floor. We're in the second floor._**' Sasuke and Naruto looked at the blond boy and nodded their head.

'**_Then let's get out of here and not waist time._**' Sasuke said, turning around from the commotion.

"Oi! I don't think so." One of the mean Genins called out, about to kick the raven-haired boy.

Naruto, suddenly becoming irritated and not happy about being tricked, lost her patients and knocked out the Genin with a single punch to the gut. "Don't get in the way, you asshole!" Then in a poof of smoke, the Genin turned out to be a Chuunin in disguise.

Mitsuo narrowed his eyes. "A Chuunin. So he was just a decoy to scare us off from entering the exams. So then… this was like an unofficial first test…"

The Chuunin got up, and dusted himself, grinning. "Aa, you saw beneath the underneath." He rubbed his chin, and his partner also revealed himself as another Chuunin.

"Ha! You are truly strong as they say you three are!" The three Genins turned around to see a boy wearing a green spandex suit. He had bowl hair cut with the biggest round eyes. Naruto could feel her eyes twitch. '_He… his brows are huge!_' She tried really hard not to laugh. "I Rock Lee am pleased to meet the famous Team 13!" He boomed.

The blonde girl blinked her eyes, and smiled sheepishly. Sasuke oddly stared at the boy, and Mitsuo smiled kindly. Then the boy pointed at Mitsuo, causing them to blink their eyes in response. "Uzumaki Mitsuo, whom I've heard to be the top Genin of Konoha, I, Rock Lee, wish to challenge you." The honey blond boy raised his brows in surprise.

"Um… challenge… why?" The boy asked in his soft tone.

Lee took a pose, with his hands on his hips. "Because I wish to test my skills against the one who challenges my rank in being number one Genin!" Naruto snorted, and looked at Sasuke. '**_So he's the one that is before you in rank? He looks like a loser to me. So that makes you…_**' Sasuke glared at the blonde, as she snickered.

Naruto stomped her foot to catch the boys' attention. "Oi! Let me fight against you! I want to see how good I am against you, Fuzzy-Brows!" She pointed at the boy challengingly. The girl charges at Lee without warning, and took a swing at the boy. The girl was caught off guard, as the boy swiftly dodged, and pinned the girl down to the floor.

"Ah, I'm sorry that a beautiful opponent such as yourself should easily be defeated. You may be strong, but I offered to challenge Uzumaki Mitsuo." The boy said.

The girl felt her eye twitched, not liking being under and easily pinned down in this position. "Get off me!" She shrieked, pushing the boy off, and sending him flying a few meters away from the girl. Mitsuo and Sasuke sweat dropped. '**_He's a pervert I tell you!_**'

"No! My wonderful and youthful student easily defeated by a strong and small (_Naruto- "Small?"_) Kunoichi?" Out of nowhere popped a man, wearing a Jounin vest over tight matching green spandex like Lee. He came up to the boy and helped him up. "How could you let a girl defeat you so?" Cried out the man, and punched the boy in the face.

The three other Genins that stood by gasped in shock. Lee cried with a huge red mark on his face. "Sorry, Gai-sensei! I was careless and I was not thinking! I will run around Konoha 500 laps for my weakness!" The man cried along with him, and praised the boy for his youthfulness in repenting for his mistake. They started to hug, and Naruto could feel her eye twitch at the ridiculous scene before her. Sasuke and Mitsuo also watched with the odd looks on their expressions. The three were slowly inching away from the two crazy people. '**_That… is Kakashi-nii's rival, Gai?_**' Thought out Mitsuo in disbelief.

After a while, Lee apologized to the three, and bowed endlessly to them. Gai stood beside him, proud of his student. "Looks like we have to save our battle, Uzumaki Mitsuo for another day." The blond boy nodded, blinking his eyes. "We will meet again." The two turned around to start walking away from Team 13. But then Lee paused in his walk and turned around. "I must confess… I am not really the strongest in my team. The one ranking behind Uzumaki Mitsuo is from my team – Hyuuga Neji." He told them, and then left.

Naruto raised her brows. "Hyuuga Neji? Then… he's related to Hinata-chan?" She tilted her head.

Sasuke shrugged. "Let's just go. I hope nothing weird like that will happen again." He shuddered. Mitsuo smiled sympathetically at his friend, and they trekked up to the third floor where the Exams were held.

"I honestly think that this Chuunin exam will be very interesting…" said the honey blond boy. Both of his teammates nodded in agreement. When they walked into the room, they were greeted with a crowd of Genins that are going to participate the exams. Naruto's eyes brightened seeing all the competition. She turned her head to see in a corner her friends, the dubbed Rookie Nine.

She ran up to them, and was smiling brightly. They all greeted one another, and started to talk about the exams and such. Naruto, easily growing bored, asked when they were going to start the exams. Hinata replied that they were waiting for their first examiner who created their first test. As they gathered close to their teams, Naruto took this time to walk around, to ease her boredom. There were many participants, but mostly all from Leaf, seeing as it was being hosted here in Konoha. Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi's team were all present, as they were the Rookie Nine entering the exams at their first try.

The girl felt someone walk up to her, and she turned around to see a silver-haired Leaf Nin with glasses. She blinked her eyes and tilted her head. '_Hm… he looks nice… but something is weird about him…_' The young man didn't look older than her Sempai. "Oh… I'm Yakushi Kabuto." He smiled, holding out his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

The girl took his hand and shook it. She smiled up at him. "Nice to meet you too!" She chirped.

"It is your first time here?" He asked.

The girl nodded. "Yup!"

"This is actually my seventh time here…" The silver-haired Nin replied sheepishly.

"Really?" The girl gasped in disbelief. "Then… that means the exams must be really tough!" She noted, and she grinned widely with excitement. "I can't wait! This going to be so much fun!"

Kabuto chuckled. "You should be careful, Naruto-san. There are many ninjas from all over that have come to take the exams. Some take a long time to be able to pass. There may be some that have taken the exams a number more time than I have. The Chuunin exams takes place twice a year… so this is my fourth year here." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Demo… you know a lot about the exams, don't you?" Naruto mused.

He nodded, and took out a deck of cards and fanned them out. He then went on in explaining to the blonde about the chakra special cards he had, that hold information that only he could reveal. The girl stared at them with wide eyes. "Ano sa, ano sa… can you give individual info on people?"

The young man looked up. "Oh? Is there anyone in particular that you want to know about?"

She nodded eagerly. "Hai… Sabaku no Gaara… and Rock Lee of Konoha." She told him. Kabuto smiled at her, and swiped out two cards. He revealed to the girl the status of both Genin shinobis she wanted to know about. Naruto narrowed her eyes, contemplating on the information.

"There are six powerful villages participating. And this year, many talented Genins have come to take the exams. The Hidden Village of Sound is from a small country that was recently made, so I don't have much info from them. Either way, they are all strong villages, and they shouldn't be taken lightly." The young man glanced over at her friends. "Your friends there are all rookies, and I'm surprised that they have entered, newly graduating from the academy."

Naruto looked over her shoulder and saw her friends crowded behind her. She saw each one of their uncertain expressions. She blinked her eyes, tilting her head. Hinata bit her lip, slightly bowing her head. "I'm… starting to lose my confidence now…" She said shyly.

Ino furrowed her brows. "It's too late to say that now, Hinata-chan…"

"Ano… all the Genins here… that means they are…?" Sakura was also a bit sketchy on participating.

Kabuto smirked, a gleam shined in his glasses. "That's right… All the people here are top elites chosen from their country. This won't be easy at all." He warned them.

Sakura looked down to see her short blonde friend bent over shaking. The pink haired girl got worried, and bent down to the girl's level. '_Even Naru-chan, as stubborn as she is, is nervous with all the people and the tenseness in the air. She may not be a rookie Genin… demo…_' She reached out a hand to her friend. "Naru-chan…"

The blonde Genki jumped up from her spot, throwing off her friends in surprise. She roars out, pointing a finger at the large crowd of Genins, catching all of their attention. "Here this! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm not going to lose to any one of you! Got that?" She announced loudly.

Her friends all stared and gawked at her. Sakura felt her eyes twitch. '_And here I thought she was scared and I was worried!_' The group all sighed with embarrassment at the loud friend. Naruto beamed, and placed her hands behind her head. She started to laugh to herself. "Well that felt good!" She chirped. They all sighed, and Kabuto smiled at the girl.

Kiba waved a hand, closing his eyes. "Naru-chan… you talk big. Like you can even do it." The girl pouted and stuck her tongue out at the boy.

"That baka. She made enemies with everyone in here." Shikamaru muttered. She shook his head. "How troublesome."

Mitsuo sighed, sagging his shoulders. "Naru-chan… now you got everyone mad…"

The girl laughed to herself and shrugged her shoulders. "So? I only told the truth!" She giggled cheerfully.

Suddenly the girl was knocked down, as Ino and Sakura hit the shorter girl on the head. "You baka!"

"Don't say idiotic things!" scolded the older blonde.

Sakura looked up at all the Genins with their hard glare, and stiffened. "Minna-san," She laughed nervously. "It's just a joke. This girl is a sever idiot, so what she says isn't serious. She just gets carried away all the time."

"So, no need to worry!" Ino added, also tense. The two girls picked up the girl, and pulled her back. Hinata was beside her friend, fanning her out as she tried to regain consciousness from the hit the two other Kunoichi gave her. The two older girls continued to scold the girl for her out burst and her inattentiveness of the atmosphere around her.

Suddenly, Naruto widened her eyes, and quickly stood up and ran over in front of Kabuto. Somehow Mitsuo and Sasuke appeared as well, beside the girl. Kabuto, who was behind them, watched the three in surprise at their speed. The three simultaneously took out their kunais, and went into a defensive stance. They were Sound Nins, as Kabuto noted, that came to the attack. Team 13 were working together in fluid motions, like they knew what one would do, covering each other. It was like they had a flawless formation, taking down the three Sound Nins.

The silver-haired Nin watched in fascination, and all the occupants in the room were all silent, watching the scene. Kabuto narrowed his eyes, and jumped back as another Nin appeared in front of him. This one drew his hand back to punch the young man, but was intercepted, as he was kneed in his gut by a blur of orange. The man was thrown back, groaning in pain and attended by the other two Sound Nins. Mitsuo, Sasuke and Naruto appeared in a formation, in their defensive stance in front of Kabuto. '_Impressive… they truly are the top elite Genins of Konoha… Their skills and speed should have matched those of a Jounin…_'

Everyone was speechless, especially their friends, having not seen the three in action like this with such seriousness. Not even Naruto was acting like her usual self. They had to honestly admit how quick they were, and how their attacks coincide with one another, hence their rumored perfect team work. Naruto snorted at the fallen ninjas, and crossed her arms. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke, and a Jounin with a group of Chuunin appeared. The Jounin with many scars on his face frowned to see already two injured ninjas. "You just had to stir up trouble, don't you?" The man peered at Team 13, mostly glancing at the sheepishly grinning blonde girl. He sighed mentally, and turned towards the crowd of Genins. "All right you punks! I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I am the examiner of the first test of the Chuunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki."

The man glanced at the Sound Nins and narrowed his eyes. "You three from the Hidden Village of Sound. Starting up a fight in inappropriate. Do you want to fail this exam already? No one is to engage in a fight, or kill off one another. That's a rule. Anyone who does will break that rule and would fail." He warned them all. He glanced at Naruto who had a bored expression, not listening. The man sighed mentally. Ibiki has had the honor of meeting face to face with Team Itachi, as they needed his skills in one of their many C-ranked-bordering-over missions. So he knew of the brash girl's antics.

"Now, we will begin the first exam." He announced. When everyone was settled in their assigned seats, they were all to begin their written test.

Naruto seemed to be calm about this exam, and she didn't seem worried at all. '**_Oi! These questions seem harder than any regular Genin would answer._**'

'**_Baka… you're just lazy. Answer some of them and ask for help when you need it!_**' reprimanded Sasuke.

The girl hung her head and groaned. '**_But Sasuke, I bet you don't know any of the questions either! Please help me, Nii-chan!_**' She whined.

Mitsuo bit his lip, resisting from sighing out loud. '**_Okay… stop being a baby, imouto-chan._**' The girl beamed brightly, and placed her pencil on the paper. Among the team, Mitsuo was the smartest and was the best in his jutsu skills, but he is weaker in strength compared to Sasuke. Sasuke is smart as well, seeing as he is a prodigy also, living up to his Uchiha name. Naruto felt lucky to have prodigies in her team. She may be smart, but not as smart as the two boys. When they were done, the girl placed her head down, with her arms crossed to cover her face. The paper was faced down, under her. She closed her eyes and listened as one by one ninja's numbers were called out, stating their failure.

'**_You know what I just realized?_**' The girl slightly twitched at the voice of the young Uchiha. '**_The purpose of the exam is to basically cheat._**' The girl furrowed her brows. Sensing her confusion, Sasuke further explained his reasoning. '**_It's to test our information gathering skills and our concealment methods. It's just not to test our knowledge._**'

'**_I see what you mean._**' Mitsuo glanced at the Chuunin examiners all with clipboards. One caught his eyes and smirked at him. The honey blond-haired boy closed her eyes, and rested his chin on his hand, propped up on his elbow. '**_A ninja needs to think beyond the normal. The only way we could cheat off others is not to be caught, or else we would fail. They want to weed out those who can't gather information, or do it so obviously._**'

Naruto grunted, and sat up, her hands on her temples. She messaged her head. '**_God… all this stuff is giving me a headache._**' She groaned. '**_And now I'm bored!_**' She complained. Sasuke and Mitsuo both sighed. '**_Hey! I know! Let's try this cheating stuff, test out our awesome stealth moves!_**'

Sasuke rolled his eyes. '**_Dobe, we've already cheated off of each other. Just stick with your test, and live with it._**'

'**_But Teme!_**' The girl whined. '**_I'm bored! This thing only took us ten minutes! Now we have like fifty minutes left to waist!_**' The raven-haired boy sighed.

Mitsuo placed a hand over his mouth, suppressing a smile, as he leaned on his hand. '**_Well… Naruto why don't you switch test with someone…?_**'

The girl perked up in her seat, and grinned mischievously. She turned around her paper and began her task to erase and change answers. She even added a big a dark doodle upon it, a chibi person sticking their tongue out, while pulling down one eyes. She snickered, causing the two people beside her to act uneasy. Sasuke groaned. '**_Mitsuo-kun… why did you insist on her to do such a thing?_**'

The blond boy smiled, and turned his head away from the watching eyes of the Chuunin at the side. '**_I'd rather her not whine a lot and let her polish her skills._**' Sasuke contemplated on it, and nodded to himself, slightly agreeing.

Naruto sat up, smiling proudly at her work. She glanced in front of her to see Ibiki's piercing eyes upon her. She shuddered, and diverted her eyes away from him. '_That guy is just weird and creepy…_' She looked down at her work, and gave a vulpine smile. '**_Now… who would be my victim?_**' She announced in her mind.

Mitsuo looked around the room. The boy was at the back corner of the room, spotting his team somewhere in the center. Naruto was more forward than Sasuke. '**_Sasuke… does that guy in front of Naruto seem a bit strange to you?_**'

The raven-haired boy glanced forward, as if he had no care for anything going around him. He stared at the guy for a while, then activated in Sharingan. He slightly bowed his head, turning his head slightly away from the spectators. '**_He's in henge… a Chuunin?_**'

Mitsuo smirked. '**_As I would have thought, somewhere in the room, there are Chuunins that have a copy of the test them selves, holding answers. This test wants the people to catch this and somehow use their stealth to maybe cheat off answers off from them and the others. No one could have known that, if they just take a first glance…_**'

'**_So then there are more around here…_**' Sasuke concluded. He looked around and spotted another one. **_'I see what you mean. This room looked like there are more than 153 Genin participants._**'

'**_Yosh!_**' Naruto perked up again, smiling brightly. She slipped her hands under the desk, to prepare for doing the hand signs for her technique.

Sasuke glared at the girl, from behind. '**_Baka! Wait when he is not looking!_**'

The girl pouted. Naruto, not wanting to be patient, took scraps of her paper, without anyone looking. She rolled then into balls and popped one in her mouth. She smirked and spat it out silently, making it hit the guy on the neck. Sasuke and Mitsuo, who watched the whole scene, sighed. As the guy sat up straight and placed a hand on his neck, Naruto took this time to execute her technique. In a split second, the papers switched, and the blonde beamed and looked at the Chuunins. The girl giggled madly in her mind as she watched the reaction of the guy in front of her. The man was freaking out, and was erasing and writing furiously. '**_That was fun! I want more! Sasuke, give me your test!_**'

'**_Usuratonkachi… no._**'

Naruto pouted. '**_Aw… please?_**'

Mitsuo sighed. '**_You guys they are about to give the last question. So be quiet and pay attention._**'

"All right, it's time for the last question." Everyone all sat up, all listening to the examiner, Ibiki. He looked at them all. "Before we start, there is a special rule for this last question, a hopeless rule. First, you must choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not." There was a stir in the crowd. The man looked up at them, and narrowed his eyes. "If you choose not the take this last question, your points will be reduced to zero, and you will fail, along with your other two teammates." Then there were outbursts from the crowd. The man bowed his head and closed his eyes. "And the other rule is, if you choose to take it and get it wrong…you will… lose the privilege to take the Chuunin Exams forever!"

Naruto felt her brow twitch. '**_What kind of rule is that? That's bull!_**'

'**_Calm down, imouto-chan._**'

'**_Yeah, don't chicken out, dobe._**'

The blonde scowled. "Let's begin. Those who will not be taking this tenth question, raise your hand, and leave this room, now." Naruto turned her head and saw several others raising their hand, and then getting up to leave the room. She smiled as she saw that none of her friends left the room. After one final check to make sure everyone was sure they wanted to take the last question, he looked up at them. '_Finally!_' Naruto clenched her pencil, ready for anything. "Well then. For the First Exam, everyone here…" There was a tense silence, as everyone anticipated the last question. He looked up at them and smirked. "Passes!"

Everyone looked at him with shock, and Naruto dropped her pencil, speechless. The girl burst up from her seat. "What they hell? What do you mean we pass? What about the tenth question?" Everyone in the room silently agreed with the orange clad kunoichi.

The man grinned, causing the girl to gape. "There really wasn't a tenth question. But if you must, the two-choice question could be the tenth question." He chuckled. Naruto pointed at the guy, still gaping. '_That… that jerk! He has the worst humor than Itachi-sempai!_'

"Hey!" They all turned their attention to the Sand Kunoichi with the four pigtails. "What was the point of the first nine questions? This was all a waist of time." Temari shouted, obviously angry.

Ibiki closed his eyes and turned his head. "No it wasn't. The whole purpose of those questions was to test each individual's information gathering skills." Mitsuo smiled softly to himself, and Naruto congratulated him for noticing. Sasuke scoffed, and reprimanded the girl for not noticing it as well. Then he went on with explaining the details, and he mentioned that there were two Chuunins disguised as Genins who knew of the answers. Naruto beamed proudly, as the one in front waved a hand, and another off to her far left. Ibiki glanced at the members of the known Team 13 of Konoha. '_Intriguing how they found out. There was no conversing between the three, and yet they seemed to have worked together. They even answered the questions with ease, but Naruto had to be her rumored self and play around by switching with the disguised Chuunin. And a technique like that in their level… Uchiha Itachi must be training his subordinates really well…_'

After more explanations, Ibiki concluded the First Exam. Then the window breaks, as a figure appeared with quiet an entrance. Naruto's eye twitched. "Everyone, you should be prepared, for your Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko, has arrived! So let's get this party started!" She pumped a fist into the air with quiet some excitement. Sasuke sighed in annoyance. '**_Another Naruto? Great…_**' Mitsuo chuckled to himself. "What is this? 20 teams passed? Ibiki, you've grown soft."

The man grunted "It seems like there are rather excellent examinees this time."

The woman scoffed, and grinned to the air. "Oh well… I'll make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam." She then smirked and glanced at the Genins. "This will be very exciting! Tomorrow morning we meet at a designated area. You will get your information on the point and time of meeting from your Jounin instructors. That is all. Dismissed."

0000000

((Whoa! This is a really long chapter. Sorry that nothing exciting has happened in here. It was roughly based on the Anime episodes, and I had to fast forward through the parts, to cram a lot of stuff in here. Slightly AU-ish, ne? It seems kind of boring, but I wanted to introduce more characters from the Series, and kind of emphasize that Team 13 is the top Genin Team in Konoha. Sure they are young, but what can you expect being trained under two ANBUs and two Jounins? Plus, they came from a very well known background, so yeah. I'm going to see if I can insert those love triangle ideas, but it will all happen way after the Exams… you'll just have to wait on the outcome of this all. You'll be surprised, or disappointed! Thanks again for the reviews! I'm so happy that there are people out who enjoy reading this fic!))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	14. Forest of Death, Here We Come

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 13**: Forest of Death, Here We Come  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_**_'Mind link'  
_**Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream_  
(My notes)

0000000

Anko stood before the gates blocking entrance to the big eerie looking forest. She smirked at the group of Genins. "Welcome to training area 44, otherwise known as the Forest of Death." She grinned at the uncomfortable expressions the Genins had. She placed a hand on her hip, and took out a pile of papers. "Before I explain the rules and tell you of your task in the Second Exam, you'll need to sign these release forms before you take this exam."

"What for?" Naruto asked, standing a bit closer to the Examiner. She crossed her arms.

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "Well… I won't guarantee that every single one of you would make it out of here alive. If I don't have you sign these forms," she smiled cheekily at them. "It will be my responsibility if you die." She then laughed at her own words. Naruto felt her brow twitch. '_She's on crack…_'

"Now the rules of the exam. You'll be staying in the Forest of Death for five days, where you will be participating in a scroll battle with no rules. There are two scrolls you will need to acquire, one of heaven and the other of earth. Each teams has either of the one, and you will be needed to get the other from another team. You will need to reach the tower in the center of the forest with both scrolls, as a team, and within the time limit. If one of your team members is not present or is unable to continue, you will be disqualified. And also, you must not look inside the scrolls until you make it to the tower. This is to test your reliability as a shinobi." She then wagged a finger into the air. "And remember, this is a survival test as well. There are enemies, man-eating beasts, poisonous plants, and a lot of unimaginable dangers within theses gates. You're on your own." She warned.

Naruto snorted, muttering some mockery about her, but then suddenly a kunai whizzed by the girl's cheek, leaving a slight cut. The blonde opened her eyes, angered. She watched as Anko moved swiftly to get behind the girl, but the blonde reacted just as fast, to try and hit the woman. She blocked it, impressed. Naruto was fuming, and she swung her leg to kick the odd lady on the head, but Anko flipped back, and dodged another punch. "Not bad kid." She mused.

The pigtailed girl was about to crack another shot on the woman, but was stopped by her twin brother. Mitsuo sighed. "Naruto… it won't do you good if you waist your energy and try to kill our examiner." Naruto huffed her cheeks, and crossed her arms, turning away head away from them. Sasuke sighed.

There was a tap on the woman's shoulder, resulting in Anko nearly slicing the offender. She quirked a brow at the man with a long tongue, holding her kunai. "I believe you dropped this." The man's voice slightly hissed in a snake-like manner. Naruto felt grossed out seeing the look of the man. '_There is something odd about this Snake-Man._' She shivered inwardly as the crazy woman and the Snake Man conversed.

Soon, as everyone was set and ready, Itachi met with his team, walking them to their designated entrance. When they saw the Chuunin that would unlock their gates, Itachi stopped them midway. "Here." He tossed each of his subordinates some weapons. Naruto awed at the twin set of daggers. She looked up at him, with gratitude in sparkling in her eyes.

"Wow! Thanks, Itachi-sempai. But why did you give them to us?" She questioned. She glanced at her teammates, as they too have weapons. Sasuke held in his hands a pair of short swords, that look light weight but sturdy. Mitsuo had a long katana, and the boys tied the sheath to their sides.

The older Uchiha shrugged. "A good luck gift." He then walked away from his team. "Like you need it." He grunted, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto twitched a brow. '_What a jerk… can't he make up his mind if he likes us or not?_' She crossed her arms and huffed her cheeks.

"Oi, dobe!" The girl turned around to see her brother and Sasuke walking up to the Chuunin. She ran up to them, and they stood in front of the man in waiting. He nodded to them, and unlocked the gates. When he spotted his watched, he opened the gates.

"Start!" Then the three shot off into the dark depths of the forest.

The older twin led the way, and stopped in a clearing. The other followed suit, and they looked around their area. Naruto dropped to the ground, sitting while staring straight up pass the giant looming trees. "So, what are we going to do?" She questioned, not looking down. "You guys know that if it was me, I would just go after each of those Chuunin-wannabes and kick their asses to kingdom come!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms, glancing at the younger boy

The honey haired boy smiled softly at his sister. "Well… we have five days until we can get the other scroll." He took out the scroll from his pouch and glanced at it. "We have the Heaven scroll." He stated, and placed the scroll back safely into the pouch.

"We need to strategize. Obviously this will be a battle to death, fighting over the scrolls. There are many potential enemies out there, and we won't be safe in here at all." Sasuke pointed out. He then glanced at Naruto. "Fighting recklessly can lead us to our death faster than expected." The girl stuck her tongue out.

Mitsuo then nodded. "How about this. We gather as many scrolls as we can get from a team, regardless if it is the same as ours or not. We can take down the easier teams, eliminating them, and with the stronger enemies, we give them the scroll they need, to avoid fighting them." The girl was about to complain. "Be reasonable. All we need to do is get to the tower with two scrolls, the Heaven and Earth ones. We should avoid near-death battles, in order to survive in here within five days." Sasuke nodded in agreement, and Naruto hesitantly approved as well.

"Now… there are many enemies out there who could use any tactic possible. We need a password, so that we know that we are on the same team." He told them, his brows furrowed in seriousness.

Naruto raised a brow. "Why do we need one? We have our-" Sasuke slapped a hand behind the girl's head. The girl shrieked in pain, and hissed at the raven-haired boy. "Teme! Why'd you do that for?"

Sasuke looked at Mitsuo, with the same seriousness in his eyes as the younger boy. "So, what is the password?" There was a pause of silence within the area. The boy looked up at them with his emerald green eyes. He opened his mouth and said their password rather loudly in the girl's mind.

"Now, let's head to the tower. Most likely there will be a lot of teams over there." The two nodded to the honey-blond boy.

0000000

"You guys! Wait! I really have to go!"

The two boys paused in their running, and turned around to see the girl in a tight situation. Sasuke sighed, and rolled his eyes. Mitsuo smiled at his twin, and waved a hand to let her go. She grinned cheekily, and ran off to the side among the bushes. Sasuke sighed again, and placed a hand on his hip. The younger boy smiled at his friend, and then looked around the area.

After a few minutes, the bushes rustled, and Naruto came back, sighing out in relief. She grinned cheekily at her teammates, but then a kunai whizzed past her, and the girl looked up in alarm, seeing the raven-haired boy glaring at the girl. "What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Why did you do that?"

"You're not Naruto." He hissed.

Mitsuo narrowed his eyes. "What's the password then?"

The girl grinned at them, and placed a hand on her hip. "Easy." She stated the password with precise accuracy, and smirked at them. In response, there was a shower of shuriken thrown at her, and a big puff of smoke covering the area. "Kukuku… You truly are great. Wouldn't expect less from an Uchiha and Uzumaki." The two boys narrowed their eyes, and went into their defensive stance, anticipating their enemy's plan of attack. "We're going to fight for you lives!" Then from the smoke, a stretched out head came out, hissing with fangs.

0000000

The girl closed her eyes, inwardly shuddering, as her surroundings were warm, wet and pulsing with life. '_Grossgrossgrossgrossgross…_' She muttered in her mind. When the girl went off her way to do her business, the girl was attacked by a shinobi, clearly from the Grass Country. She took him out, which was no picnic, only to be attacked by two giant snakes. She had a hard time defeating one, but the other one swallowed her whole.

She cracked an eye slightly open, and could hardly see anything within. '_I can't just die here! If I do, Mitsuo would fail to be a Chuunin and he wouldn't be able to be the Hokage! I have to think of something now!_' She clenched her fists, and struggled to get free, but the muscles were constricting, and some fluids started to secrete with an acid smell. '_No way am I going to die from being eaten by some snake! I need to beat Sasuke too!_' She then did hand signs and with a puff of smoke, she replicated herself numerous time with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

The girl then burst her way out from the giant snake, killing it in the process. She then glanced at the remains of the snake, and the fallen body of the Grass Nin. She shuddered slightly, and made her way back to her other two teammates. '_I hope nothing happened to them!_'

0000000

"No! I'm too late!" The girl gasped as the landed in the battle scene. Mitsuo and Sasuke both fell weakened by fighting the Snake man from before. The girl jumped in front of the two boys, in time to block the showering kunais with a wind barrier she was taught.

"Well if it isn't Naru-chan. It's nice to see that you've finally made it. I hope those snakes weren't _too_ hard on you." The man chuckled, his tongue flickering out like his snake-like self. Naruto glared at the man, and slightly glanced behind to see her fallen teammates. The girl then took out her daggers, the gift her Sempai left with them. "Naru-chan wants to play too? Well come and try to defeat me, if you can." He taunted.

The girl launched herself towards the man, and rolled in the air, dodging the tongue the man whipped out. She ran upon it, and made her way to the man. She drew back her dagger, to strike, but the man disappeared, and hit the girl with a jutsu from behind. She was thrown into the tree trunk, and landed on the large branch. She staggered to get up, still worn out from her fight from earlier. '_Damnit._' She glanced at her teammates. "Mitsuo! Sasuke! C'mon and get up!" She yelled.

The two roused from unconsciousness, and sat up, to see Naruto dodging another attack from the Snake Man. She shot a few of her fire jutsus that the man easily dodged, and counterattacked with a whip of his elongated tongue. Naruto tried to dodge, but the man wrapped his tongue around her ankle, and swung her into a tree. The girl's twin widened his eyes, snapping out from his trance. "Naruto!"

The boy got up, obviously angered from being tricked and for his sister getting hurt. He turned to his friend, who was still in the slight fear-trance. He placed his hand on the raven-haired boy's shoulders and shook him. "Sasuke! Snap out of it! We need to help Naruto!"

They looked at the scene to watch the girl release a few shadow replications of her self at the Grass Nin. "Wind: Aero Barricade Jutsu!" Naruto looked up at the man with a swirl of wind surrounding her around her mid section. She smirked at the man and ran up to him, with her agility slightly increased. The Grass Nin threw kunais at the girl, but she didn't move to dodge them, as it was drawn into the whirl of wind around her. She smirked.

Catching him off guard, Naruto threw a punch, blowing him away, and hard against the tree. She accelerated her speed, with a jump to boost her way at the man again. She kicked the man, with the wind boosting her power as well. '_She's good… using a wind jutsu as a booster for speed, strength and as a shield._' He thought. He tried to take a swing at the girl, but he was severely cut, remembering the kunais he threw at her. He narrowed his eyes, and jumped away from the girl. "So you like to play with wind? Try this." The man quickly did a set of hand seals. "Wind: Tornado Blast Jutsu!"

Naruto widened her eyes, not able to dodge the man's powerful jutsu, as she was mid-air. She crossed her arms in front of her to try and block the attack, but was blown away into a far distance. Mitsuo stood up straight. "No! Naruto!" The boy gritted his teeth, and unsheathed his katana. He leapt into the air, and placed his katana in front of himself. Using one hand, he did a set of hand seals, impressing the Grass Nin. "Fire: Blaze Sword Jutsu!"

The blade in his hand lit in flames, and the boy pushed himself off from a branch, aiming directly at the Snake like man. The Grass Nin jumped back to dodge Mitsuo's advance, but the heat was affecting the man, nearly getting burnt by the boy's sword. Then his blade came in contact to the man's kunai, as the Grass Nin desperately tried to push him away. Mitsuo released one hand, and started to do a set of hand seals. "Wind: Tornado Blades!"

Then a swirl of wind surrounded the Grass Nin, as Mitsuo jumped back. The wind became strong, and started to constrict around him, cutting him like blades. When the wind cleared, Mitsuo's eyes widened, as the man was not there. The boy turned around to see him advance towards the young Uchiha teammate. "No! Sasuke!"

The raven-haired boy, who was now paralyzed with fear, saw the man coming towards him. With a puff of smoke, a giant snake appeared, baring its venomous fangs at him. Sasuke guarded his head with his arms, and prepared for the attack, but it never came, as a dust of smoke rose before him. When he looked up, the boy froze at the sight before him. There, holding back the snake was his best friend that he has known for more than five years, but he wasn't himself. The boy had whiskered marks, darker than usual, and his eyes were blazing red. The boy gritted his teeth, baring fangs, and his hands clutched tightly on the snake's skin with claws. "M-Mitsuo…"

The honey blond haired boy looked up at the Uchiha. "Sasuke! This isn't like you! You need to snap out of it now, or else you will die!" His words were like a slap on the raven-haired boy's face. "I'll hold him back as long as I can. Get Naruto, and run out of here with the scroll!" He ordered.

Sasuke blinked his eyes, and numbly shook his head. "N-no… I can't leave you here…"

The boy frowned. "You can't fight. You're obviously scared to fight back. It's understandable; since he is stronger than any enemy we've fought against before, and you are still in his genjutsu he placed on you. So go, and take Naruto with you!" The snake tried to push forward, but Mitsuo struggled to hold it back.

The blond then turned around, and pushed the snake back, with his supernatural strength. The Grass Nin was caught off guard, and watched as the boy jumped into the air, and released slashes of energy. Then the Snake man whipped out his tongue, and grabbed hold of the boy. Mitsuo was pulled close to the man as he chuckled mockingly. "What a brilliant performance you showed to me, Mitsuo-chan. But, obviously you can't have the Kyuubi running everything for you, no?"

The man drew the boy close, and took out a kunai. He then cut the boy's shirt, to reveal the visible dark seal on the boy's abdomen. Mitsuo struggled from the man's grip, clawing his way out from the man's tongue. But then the boy froze as a hand came in contact to the seal that kept the Kyuubi locked inside of him. Something twisted and burned within the boy, as he screamed out in agony. Then his eyes turned back into its original green color, before the boy fainted. The Grass Nin chuckled, and placed the boy down beside him, on the snake's head.

Suddenly a rain of shuriken was directed at him, but the snake moved its head to dodge it. The Grass Nin turned his attention to where the source was from, to see Sasuke, out of the fear-trance, glaring at him, angry. The boy went into an offensive stance, unsheathing his two short swords in his hands. "You've crossed the line. No one messed with Team 13 and gets away with it… alive!"

The boy jumped towards the man, hurling a kunai before him. The man deflected it with ease, but barely dodged the swing of Sasuke's blade. Then the young Uchiha shot a rain of fire jutsus at him, impressing the man, who smiled in delight at his display of skills. The man was about to strike the boy, but Sasuke easily dodged it, countering with another attack with his swift sword skills. _'He's reading my every move, because of his Sharingan. Impressive… both he and the Uzumaki boy are truly amazing…_'

Sasuke then took another swing, and the man was able to block it, but they were pushed off the snake, sailing down to the grounds. The Grass Nin took most of the impact as he hit the ground, but Sasuke was caught off guard as the Nin dissolved to the ground. '_A replacement?_'

Then the boy was struck from behind, and he skidded onto the ground. The sounds of explosions were set off, and Sasuke smirked in response. He quickly got up, and unleashed another attack, before the man got tied up in a technique. Sasuke grinned, and jumped back, performing a new set of hand seals. "Fire: Dragon Fire Jutsu!"

When the fire cleared, the man was gone, and the boy froze. "Kanashibari no jutsu!" Sasuke was then paralyzed on the spot. There was a sound of clapping, as the man walked up to the boy. Then the giant snake that was still lurking about, lowered its head, and disappeared, leaving Mitsuo's body beside his teammate. "Remarkable. The rumors are true about the two of you. You truly are the top shinobis of your level. You two have great skills, surpassing those of a normal Chuunin. And plus, you have the bloodline of an Uchiha for Sharingan, and Mitsuo-kun has the bloodline of an Uzumaki, a pure blood with mysterious powers yet to be revealed. You think the Hokage would hide someone as powerful as this boy from me? The major bonus is also having the Kyuubi vessel."

Sasuke blinked his eyes, but he can't move his body yet. "What did you do to Mitsuo? And who the hell are you?" He growled.

"Temper, temper Sasuke-kun." He wagged a finger to the boy. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as the leader of the newly built country from Sound, Orochimaru. And don't forget that, Sasuke-kun." The man slightly turned his head, and narrowed his eyes. The man then looked at the boys. "Sadly I have to depart. I wish to see you two soon. For now, I leave you a gift."

He then extended his snake-like neck, baring his fangs at the raven-haired boy. Sasuke, who couldn't move, widened his eyes at the sight before him. Then in front was Naruto, baring her left arm forward, to block the man's fangs. The girl was conscious, and still worn out, but standing. She hissed in pain, as the fangs bore into her flesh. "Bastard! Don't you dare touch my brother and my friend!" She growled. The girl then glowed in a silvery-white aura, and her eyes flashed with cold silvery-blue eyes.

Orochimaru widened his eyes in shock. Then there was a flash of light that emitted from the wound he inflicted, and he pulled back hissing. His face started to melt, as smoke hissed before him. '_What's going on?_' Naruto retracted her arm, holding it closely to her, hissing in pain. She then blacked out, and Sasuke, who was now free to move, caught her. "Naruto!"

The man then retreated away from them. '_Seems like it didn't turn out the way I planned_.' He took one last glance at the three. '_I guess we'll have to wait and see what would happen, now that the curse is on her now…_'

0000000

Sasuke was panting in exhaustion, falling to the ground beside the Uzumaki twins that are unconscious. He found a little empty cavern within one of the bases of the giant trees. He brought his teammates within it to recuperate, and placed some shielding tags in the entrance to prevent the enemies from even getting them. Along the way, Sasuke found the other scroll that they needed, and he thought best to just head to the tower, when his friends recovered, and to avoid any confrontations with more tough battles.

The boy opened his eyes, and stared above him, taking in deep breaths. The boy had to replay the events that just happened a few hours ago. He clenched his hands into fists, and sat up. He neared the blonde girl, and lifted the girl's left arm. He examined the strange mark that was a bit faded. He gritted his teeth in frustration. '_I can't believe I let that man hurt my friends. I couldn't do anything, and even Naruto was able to fight… she even blocked that man from doing whatever it is, and now she is effected…_' He looked down at the girl's slightly paled face. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto… I wasn't able to protect you… I guess I'm weak…huh?" He chuckled to himself.

Feeling fatigue crawling up to him, the boy gave one last squeeze to the girl's hand, and lay down. He kept reprimanding himself to stay awake, incase enemies came, but his eyelids felt so heavy, and his body was numb. Slowly his eyes closed, with the blonde girl as the last thing he saw. '_I'm sorry…_'

Something bright hit the raven-haired boy's face, and he furrowed his brows, before turning his head away. The boy then fluttered his eyes open, and jerk up in registering where they were. He looked around and found his teammates still asleep, but Naruto was still wincing in her sleep, a hand clutching on to her arm. The boy's expression softened, and he brushed a few strands of hair from the girl's face.

There was a groan, and the boy turned his head to see his best friend rousing from his rest. Sasuke watched as the boy sat up, a hand on his head. "W-where…?" Mitsuo's emerald green eyes blinked opened, and he turned his head to see the young Uchiha. "Sasuke! W-what happened?" He then saw his sister, and he quickly went up by her side. "Naruto!"

The raven-haired boy bowed his head, backing away. "Gomen… Mitsuo-kun… I couldn't save her…"

The blond boy looked up, to see the guilt on his friend's expression. "What happened?" His voice was soft.

"The man… he bit her and gave her that mark on her arm."

The blond boy looked down and saw the mark, furrowing his brows. "What is it?"

"I don't know?" The boy whispered. He looked up to see the younger boy narrowing his eyes and looking out side their little hide out. "Wha-" Mitsuo lifted a hand as a signal to be silent. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, and heard rustling from the bushes nearby. '**_It might be him again._'**

'**_Who?_**'

'**_Orochimaru… the one who attacked us and placed that mark on Naruto._**'

Mitsuo turned his head with wide eyes. '**_The Orochimaru? As in the Legendary Sennin?_**'

Sasuke furrowed his brows. '**_I think so… a Sennin? Why would he be here?_**'

The blonde crossed his arms. '**_I don't know… but he wants something._**' He glanced at Naruto's arm. Then the two looked up in alert, as there was more rustling within the trees. '**_Listen… We need to avoid any fighting at any costs. That Orochimaru did something to me, before I blacked out, that blocked my connection of chakra with the Kyuubi. So I'm not fully healed yet. I can use a diversion, as you take Naruto, and head to the tower._**'

Sasuke was about to protest, but he nodded in agreement. '**_We already have both the scrolls we need. I found the Earth one lying on the ground._**'

'**_Good. So we should head to the tower as soon as possible._**' Mitsuo got up from the ground, and quietly made his way to the entrance, and peering around to find the source of the rustling. '**_When I tell you to go, you'll need to find a resting place for us to stay, until Naruto wakes up. We can't go to the tower if she is an unable body._**' The Uchiha nodded, and picked up the girl on to his back. He then walked to the other side, watching his friend.

Mitsuo walked out calmly into the open. Then from the bushes burst three recognizable shinobis with the trademark of their country, Sound. Mitsuo frowned deeply and went into a defensive stance with his katana in hand. '**_Go, Sasuke! I'll be fine._**' The boy rushed out from his spot, with Mitsuo backing his friend up. Before Sasuke was away from the area, he heard a big explosion, but dared not to look back. '_I'll protect Naruto for you, Mitsuo…_' He told himself.

After hours of running through the forest at the direction of the tower, he stopped at a small closed area, and place the girl down. He was panting in exhaustion. He nearly encountered a battle with some ninjas, and he struggled through the oddity of the forest that lurked around. The boy got up, to scout the area, and walked around to set up traps, in case more enemies appeared. He looked at the direction at where he left the other Uzumaki twin. '_Mitsuo…_'

'**_Sasuke!_**'

The Uchiha turned his head and spotted Mitsuo running up to him. When the boy neared him, Sasuke activated his traps, and fell to the ground, next to the sleeping Naruto. The younger boy scouted the area, and set up more traps. Then the boy sat down, and stared up at the darkened sky. "You should rest now. I'll take first watch, okay?" He whispered. Sasuke hesitantly agreed, and instantly fell to sleep in fatigue.

0000000

"Oi!"

There was a groan. "Hey! What do you think you're doing just sleeping there? We could have been killed!" The voice awoke the sleeping boy, causing him to jerk up in response. Sasuke blinked his eyes, to see a pair of bright blue eyes, glaring at him.

"Naruto?"

The girl crossed her arm, pouting. "Who else?"

"What's going on?" groaned another voice.

Naruto leapt from her spot, and pounced on her brother. "Mitsuo-nii! Oh my gosh! You're okay! What happened? Where are we? Aren't we still taking our test? What happened to Snake Man?"

The boy chuckled, and raised his hands to slow her down. "My, aren't you fine and dandy. How are you feeling?"

The girl tilted her head. "I'm fine!" Then her stomach growled, and she blushed in embarrassment. "All that fighting has made me hungry, though."

Sasuke stood up, and looked around the place, and spotted a river. "Well… there could be fish in that river. We can get our food from there." He pointed out. The girl bounced up from her spot, and made a run for it to the river. But Sasuke tugged her back, and the girl glared at him. "Oi! Don't go running yet. There are still traps up from last night." He warned her.

Soon after the traps were gone, the raven-haired boy glanced at the silent girl. Naruto stared at the mark on her arm, and unconsciously rubbed it. "Doesn't it hurt?" The Uchiha asked.

The girl looked up at him. "Um… not really…" He raised a brow in question. "I don't know… it's just… there some weird sensation coming from it, and I don't like it. Somehow… I feel more tired than usual."

"That means you have to restrain your self from using too much chakra." Mitsuo replied, going into his protective-big-brother mode. The girl pouted, but nodded. Then suddenly there was a loud rumbling that the boys could have sworn they could hear it echo around them. The blonde girl scratch the back of her head and laughed embarrassingly.

Sasuke stretched out, before walking over to the river. Naruto ran up to him, and followed him. Soon the two were in the river, competing who catches the most fish, which the Uchiha was winning at. Mitsuo smiled to himself, watching the two. He got a fire started, and was waiting for the food. The blond boy shot his head up, sensing something close by. He narrowed his eyes, and turned his attention to one area. He stands up, his hand gazing over his katana. "Who ever is out there, you better show your self, or else I would force you to." He threatened.

The bushes started to rustle, and a familiar figure came out, with his hands up. "Gomen…" smiled the man sheepishly.

The blonde boy's expression softened, blinking his eyes. "Kabuto-san?"

"Wow, nothing can get past you, Mitsuo-kun." The silver-haired man smiled at the boy. "I didn't mean to sneak around like that. I was just being cautious for potential enemies. Then I saw you."

The boy glanced behind to see his teammates, now wrestling in the river. The boy sweat dropped. "What are you doing here alone, Kabuto-san?"

"Oh… I got separated from my team, and was on my way to the tower. Hopefully they would be there waiting for me, because I have the scrolls." The man told him.

Mitsuo tilted his head. "Well… you can stay with us then. We're heading to the tower as well."

"You have already your two scrolls?" He asked. The boy nodded.

"Mitsuo-nii! We got the fish! And I beat Sasuke with getting the most!" Shouted the blonde girl carrying the loads of fishes they caught. Sasuke walked behind, with his arms crossed, rolling his eyes. **_'Yeah right, you wrestled them off of me…'_** The two were obviously still wet with their hair. "Oh! Kabuto-san is here!"

Sasuke saw the man, and glared at him. The girl bounced up towards the man. "What are you doing here Kabuto-san?" Tilting her head with curiosity. The man smiled, and told him his story. The four all gathered around the fire, eating their food, and telling of their encounter with the Grass Nin. "And then the man bit me!"

The silver haired man raised a brow. "He bit you?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah! But then I passed out!" She was about to show the man, but then she heard Sasuke's warning. '**_Why not? Maybe he knows about this thing on me._**'

The raven-haired boy scowled. '**_He probably does know about it, but… there is something I don't like about him. How can you easily trust him?_**'

Naruto tilted her head, glancing at the man. '**_Because… he's nice._**'

'**_Baka… it's probably a façade… Don't you sense Orochimaru's presence around him?_**' The raven-haired boy glared at the man.

'**_Actually… I think I understand what you mean… he is an information gatherer. So what we tell him, has to be lies, just to be cautious._**' Mitsuo replied, nodding in agreement with his best friend. The girl pouted slightly.

Kabuto watched them with interest. '_Curious… it's become quiet, and they stopped telling me about their fight, most likely with Orochimaru. Something is going on between them, yet they won't tell… I'll find out soon._'

Mitsuo got up. "Well, we need to cut the conversation short, and make our way to the tower as soon as possible." The boy suggested. Sasuke followed suit, and the blond boy helped his sister up. Kabuto nodded and got up as well. "Sorry for the rush, but we need to get to the tower as soon as possible. We're worried a bit for Naruto's health."

"Understandable." The man waved a hand, and let the three children lead the way. '_They've suddenly became less untrusting… there is definitely something peculiar about those three._'

0000000

As soon as they reached the tower, they parted ways from Kabuto, Sasuke practically dragging the twins away. The silver-haired Leaf Nin met with his teammates, and disappeared from sight. Soon the three were in the halls of the tower, not really knowing what to do next. "Maybe… we should speak to the Hokage, after this." The blond boy suggested.

Sasuke nodded. "Hey! Let's open the scrolls now!" Naruto shouted, sticking her hand into Sasuke's pouch and grabbing the scrolls. The raven-haired boy slightly glared at the girl, and caught one of the scrolls. The blonde was getting impatient, and opened the scroll at the same time as the young Uchiha. Suddenly, the scrolls burst into a cloud of smoke, as the three started to cough it out of their lungs. When it cleared they found someone recognizable appeared before them. "IRUKA-NII!"

The brunette man has nearly lost his balance as the blonde genki threw her arms around the man. He smiled brightly, seeing their smiling faces. Inside he was relieved that they were alive, hearing how dangerous the forest was, and they had to stay there for nearly five days. "Congratulations, Team 13! You passed the Chuunin Second Exams." Then the man went on as the meaning to the battle, the scrolls, and what was to be expected.

Mitsuo stepped up, looking up at their 'father figure'. "So then… what now?"

Iruka pointed towards the direction, further into the tower. "You'll need to sign up for the preliminary round. It turns out there are more who passed than expected."

The three nodded and started their way to sign up. But then Sasuke paused in his walk, sending questioning looks at the boy. "Ano… Iruka-san… can we talk to the Hokage after we sign up? It's kind of important that we talk to him right away."

The brunette man furrowed his brows. "Why? Is something wrong?" He looked at each of them, inspecting for any injuries.

Sasuke glanced at the only female of the team, who was unconsciously clutching to her left arm, hiding the mark. He shook his head. "Iie… nothing is wrong. So don't worry much. We just need to… ask him something, that is all." Replied Mitsuo, quickly thinking of something to keep the man's mind from being concerned over them too much.

Iruka crossed his arms, frowning slightly. "Okay… I'll see what I can do."

The blonde girl pouted at the man, and started to push him away, playfully. "Go on, Iruka-nii. We'll be okay. We'll see you later! And don't forget about your promise to get us ramen!" Iruka chuckled, and nodded his head. He ruffled the girl's head, before going off to find the Hokage for them. Suddenly the girl cringed in pain, wincing and doubling over with her arm clutched close to her.

"Naru-imouto!" Mitsuo quickly went up beside her, and looked at her with great worry. "Look. After we sign up, you're going to have to rest for a while. We have a lot of time until the time is up for the Second Exam is over. And no buts, okay?" The blonde obeyed, nodding her head at her brother's commanding tone. The girl then glanced at the raven-haired boy, and saw the odd expression in his eyes. Her expression slightly fell.

'_What's wrong with Sasuke? Why does he look at me like that? It's almost like last time…_'

0000000

((Well, this ending sucks. I didn't really know how to end this chapter. As usual, my action scenes are lame, but it would do. See, I did kind of make up jutsus, but oh well. So, it turns out Sasuke didn't get the curse seal after all. What? Orochimaru wants to take not only Sasuke, but Mitsuo too? Welp, you'll just have to wait around for the next chapter to find out more to come! Thanks again to those who reviewed the last chapter! Having nice feedbacks from you always makes me happy! I'll be thinking about all your kind suggestions, so wait a while, okay? And please review this chapter!))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki.


	15. Oh Starry Night

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 14**: Oh Starry Night  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
**'Mind link'**_  
Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream  
_(My notes)

0000000

There was a gasp, as the blonde shot up from her bed. Panting, the blonde doubled over, to steady her racing heart. A cold sweat rolled over her frail body. After a few minutes had passed, the girl sat up straight to recognize her surroundings. '_It's all a dream… why am I haunted by it?_' The blonde girl drew back her covers, and walked over to her window. It was almost sunrise, and the start of their next exam. The girl brought a hand to her burning arm. "Though this mark is hindering my chakra… I can still fight…" The girl whispered.

Naruto glanced over to her desk to spot a picture of her team, with her brother, the young Uchiha and their sempai. Her eyes softened. Naruto stood in the middle, smiling brightly as always. The girl had her arms around the two boys shoulders. Sasuke, who is slightly grinning, was to her left and Mitsuo, with his usual soft smile, to her right. Itachi stood behind them with his usual stoic expression. "Nothing can bring me down from reaching my goal to be the greatest." She smiled to herself. The girl decided to get ready early and make breakfast. She knew today was going to be a tiring day.

0000000

"_So, Orochimaru is here in Konoha. What will we do Hokage-sama?"_

_Eyes narrowed. "We can't do anything," There was a growl in the tone. "If we interfere with the exams… he would do something to the village…"_

_The Hokage of Konoha sighed, rubbing his temples. He felt a bit stressed out with the Exams and now this. News of his former student present in the village came by not from ANBU, Anko, or the Jounins. It actually came first from the three students he has long known and would regularly see, the famous Team Itachi._

_A grunt. "Either way, he will still try to do something to Konoha." Kakashi stood, crossing his arms. He came after hearing news of the second exams closing to an end, and that something terrible happened within the forest that got all elite shinobis alert. He also caught news that the twins under his charge were in danger. It was better him than Iruka coming to the meeting. "But what are his intentions?" Questioned the silver haired Jounin._

"_He his after the strong shinobis of Konoha… whatever that means. Why target the Chuunin exams?" Anko frowned deeply, crossing her arms. She then placed a hand over her burning neck. 'He's nearby… I know it…'_

"_Could he be after my team?" They all turned their head to the quiet young Jounin who has finally spoke. "From what I heard, Sasuke and Mitsuo encountered the man."_

_Kakashi's eyes widened. "They did?" He frowned. "So they are in danger… what will we do?"_

_Old man Sarutobi sighed, closing his eyes. "We can't do anything with Orochimaru right now. We must continue on with the exams. If we stop it abruptly, then there would be more tensions between the countries." He said._

"_What of Naruto?" Kakashi glanced at the Uchiha, furrowing his brows._

"_We can't stop her from continuing on with the exams. No matter what we say, she'll keep fighting." The Hokage told them. Kakashi and Itachi nodded in agreement. "All you can do is try to tell her to not use much of her chakra, so it wouldn't take hold of her. Do your best to contain that seal, so it won't take over her." Then the man looked at the woman in the room. "Anko, I want you to start training Naruto, to contain that seal. You are the only one whom I can trust to know how." The woman hesitantly agreed._

"_We won't do anything to stir up a commotion. We will continue on with the exams, but I want to have a close eye kept on Itachi's team. I will heighten securities around the village, just for safe measures." The three nodded. Sarutobi nodded to himself, and closed his eyes. "Dismissed. I'll inform you for any changes."_

0000000

"Welcome to the preliminary round of the Exams. It turns out there are more than expect candidates, so we need to limit down the numbers in this next test." Announced the next judge of the exhibition. After the Hokage made his speech and the intent of the exams, Gekkou Hayate stepped up to talk of the rules in order to pass to the Third Exam. "This is a one on one match. There are no rules. You can use any means possible. You will all fight to the finish, either until the person dies, is knocked out, or admits defeat. However, if I sense that the match is over, I will declare it so there wouldn't be any unnecessary deaths. The winners will advance to the Third Exam." He then looked up at them. "Any questions? If you wish to back out now, please do say so."

Mitsuo glanced at his sister, who was absentmindedly clutching to on to her arm. His eyes glazed with worry. "Naru-imouto…"

The girl turned her head, and beamed at the boy. "I'm fine Mitsuo-kun! Nothing can stop me from making it to the top and being a Chuunin!" She chirped. The older twin gave a small smile, and turned his head away. '_I need to talk to the Hokage again, soon._'

"Okay, the first match is between Akadou Yoroi vs. Uchiha Sasuke!" Hayate called out.

The blonde girl smiled at her teammate. "Oi! Sasuke, you better win!" The raven-haired boy just shrugged, and turned his head away to hide his small smile. "We have to become Chuunins! So kick his ass!" Mitsuo shook his head, and told his best friend to be careful and good luck. There stood behind the twins was Team 13's instructor, who was in his usual emotionless pose. Beside their team was Kakashi's Team, with Sakura standing next to the blonde, cheering on for her friend. Haku and his other teammate stood together, also watching.

When the match was over, the opponents were laying on the ground. With the last remaining energy the boy had, he pulled himself up to his knees. "Winner: Uchiha Sasuke!" Then the crowed cheered, mostly the boy's friends. Naruto jumped over to the ground, and ran up to help her fallen friend. The girl draped over the boy's arm around her shoulder, and carefully stood up with the girl holding him from around Sasuke's waist.

The raven-haired boy glanced at the girl, and saw her smiling at him. He returned that smile softly, staring into her shining blue eyes. "I wasn't worried one bit, teme." The girl whispered. Sasuke chuckled to himself, and they were able to pull him out to the sidelines and treat his wounds. The next match was with Zaku Abumi vs. Aburame Shino. And luckily, Shino won his watch. Then came the match of Momochi Haku vs. Kankurou. Naruto and Sakura loudly cheered for the older boy, who smiled softly at them. Haku didn't seem to have that much trouble in defeating the Sand Nin. He did have a tough time going through the guy's marionette, but then the boy unleashed his bloodline limit, and quickly finished off Kankurou and the puppet.

"That was so cool!" awed Naruto as Haku came near his team. The other teammates congratulated him, and so did Kakashi, saying he was proud of his skills.

Sakura beamed at her teammate. "Haku-kun is really strong! I knew he could do it!" Junichi, the last member of Team 7, snorted, and rolled his eyes. The pink haired girl turned her head and glared at the boy, irritated.

"Next match is with Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino."

Naruto blinked her eyes, and looked over at the pink haired girl with an unreadable expression. Then Sakura blinked her green eyes, and felt the blonde staring at her. She looked at her friend, and gave a smile. "Wish me luck!" She chirped. Naruto smiled back and cheered loudly for both her friends. The two stood in the center of the floor, in their fighting stances. "I wonder who would win…" The Uzumaki girl whispered, and glanced at her older twin. She blinked her eyes seeing the blank stare the boy had. _'…Mitsuo-nii…_'

0000000

"Listen." The blonde girl blinked her eyes, and looked up at the older male Uchiha. "I'm not going to tell you to back out, because I know you won't listen." Naruto sheepishly grinned at her Sempai. Itachi sighed, and dropped his hand on her head. "Try not to use large amounts of your chakra. Only use a little, or else that seal would control you. If I see that something goes wrong out there, I'm pulling you out. Got that?"

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry, Sempai. I won't forget about my training…. And you said it yourself, that I'm getting better at my chakra control!" The girl then grinned widely. "Plus, it's only Kiba I'm fighting with." She shrugged like it didn't matter.

The young Jounin sighed. "Just heed my warning Naruto. And don't take you opponents too lightly." He glared at her. The girl shrugged, and stood up. She jumped the rails, and stood in the center with her hands on her hips. The Uchiha's young brother snorted.

"Just leave her, Itachi-sempai. Naruto may be an idiot, but she has a thick head." Then Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Plus, she's right, it's just Kiba." Itachi closed his eyes, and turned around to go and tend to his other student who just finished his match against Chouji.

Naruto smirked at the boy before her, her hand on her hip. "Well, well, if it isn't Dog-boy!"

The canine looking boy narrowed his eyes. "Blonde Baka." He growled. Then he turned his head away, smirking as well. "So, I get to have the chance to fight the infamous Uzumaki Naruto." The girl crossed her arms, pouting at him and glaring. "Let's see how tough you really are, Naru-chan."

The girl scoffed, and went into a fighting stance, taking out her daggers into her hands. She narrowed her eyes. "Bring it on, Kiba-kun." Her voice was low and taunting.

0000000

One month, that is how long they had to wait until the Chuunin exams continue to the third one. Naruto craned her neck to look up at the starry night sky. She sighed, recalling the past event that occurred earlier in the day. After her match against Kiba, which she won, much to the boy's disappointment, her best friend Hinata went against her cousin, Neji. Apparently, from what she has learned, the boy was from the branch house of the clan, which was tough on them. The match they fought wasn't about the exams, but about their clan, resulting in the young Heiress to be greatly injured, and hospitalized. Naruto made sure to visit the girl before she went home.

Then came the battle of that red haired Sand Nin, Gaara, against Rock Lee. The blonde was excited to see the turn out of the match, and heard a great deal of how Lee wanted so bad to fight against Neji in the finals. Then she heard the rumors of Gaara of the Sand to be ruthless and would come out every battle without a scratch. Naruto hoped that the odd green spandex boy would have won the match, but he didn't. In the end, 'Fuzzy-Brows' was devastatingly injured, with a broken back and leg. The girl went to visit him as well.

After the lectures from the Hokage, which the girl nearly fell asleep on, as always, they drew lots to find out who would battle who next time. Then it was revealed: Naruto vs. Neji, Sasuke vs. Gaara, Shino vs. Haku, Temari vs. Shikamaru, and Dosu vs. Mitsuo.

The girl closed her eyes, and let the gentle breeze blow around her. "What are you doing out here dobe?" The girl felt her eye twitch, and her lips turned into a frown. She didn't turn her head and fought back to yell back at the boy. She felt warmth close beside her, to her right side. She lowered her head, and slowly opened her eyes. She took a glance to see the raven-haired boy sitting next to her. "Are you not tired?" He asked, in a low tone, blending in with the night mood. "We have to start training hard for the exams."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, lightly leaning against the boy. "I can't sleep… too much is in my mind." She replied.

Sasuke bowed his head, and snorted. "Don't think too hard on it, or you'll hurt yourself."

Naruto turned her head, glaring at the boy, and punching him on his arm. "Hey!" The boy chuckled, and rubbed his arm. The girl pouted at him, and Sasuke smiled lightly, turning his head away from her.

"Don't worry too much, dobe. Weren't you the one who would always say that to us? You tell us not to think so much or else we'd be stuck and not move on. Maybe sometimes you should listen to your own advice." The young Uchiha then ruffled the girl's head, and stood up. "Focus on your training for now. That is what your friends would want. And don't worry so much about that Orochimaru guy. Just remember, that we are always there for you, dobe." Then he hopped off the rooftop, leaving the girl alone with his words.

Naruto blinked her azure eyes, and then smiled softly. "Sasuke…" She whispered, as the wind carried her voice away to the night.

0000000

"Ohayo, Izumi-nee!"

The female Uchiha turned around to see the bubbly blonde walk into the kitchen, smiling brightly at her. "Ohayo, Naru-chan." She then placed a plate of food in front of the girl, who sat down on the stool. "Eat up. I heard you got a lot of training to go through today."

The girl nodded. "Yup! It's just to learn how to use my chakra, without activating the seal." She unconsciously rubbed her thumb over the seal. Then the girl picked up her fork, and started to eat. "It won't be that long though. So later at night, maybe you can train me?"

Izumi looked at her, and smiled. "Sure. I'm kind of free for the month. Um… security reasons, so I have to kind of stay here in Konoha." Naruto frowned slightly. "So, who is your trainer?" She questioned, as she started to wash the dishes.

The girl swallowed the food in her mouth. "Oh! Anko-san!" She chirped. "She's kind of weird and freaky, but I heard she was a decent Kunoichi." She smiled. Izumi's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets, and she dropped the glass in her hand. Naruto blinked her eyes, and tilted her head. "Nee-chan, is something wrong?"

"D-did you say, Anko?"

The blonde furrowed her brow. "Hai… why?" The girl didn't get to see the young woman grit her teeth. "Nee-chan?"

Izumi turned around and smiled at her, but her eye twitched lightly. "Oh nothing…" She grinned cheekily, and turned back around to continue washing.

Naruto shrugged her shoulders. "So… where is Nii-chan, Sasuke, and Haku-kun?"

"Oh, they went training with Kakashi for a while. Something about some new technique he wanted to teach them." Izumi replied.

The girl jumped out of her seat. "What? A new technique, and without me?"

Izumi turned around, to see the girl fuming. "Well… they were up really bright and early, and they said they didn't want to wake you, because you were very tired, and plus with that seal kind of taking some of your energy away unconsciously." The girl huffed, and crossed her arms. The raven-haired young woman smiled softly at her. "Don't worry. I promise I'll teach you a cool original technique I know. And it will between just you and me, okay?"

The girl's face brightened and she smiled at her. "Yay! I get to know a jutsu that Sasuke doesn't know of! Hee, hee. I'm going to so beat his ass next time!" She then started to laugh out loud to herself. Izumi shook her head and continued to wash dishes. '_Anko, huh?_'

0000000

"Okay kid, training is over."

The blonde turned around after releasing her hold of concentration. She pouted slightly. "Already? But I didn't really learn much, and I didn't really get it right! And it's only noon!"

The dark haired woman sighed, and placed a hand on her hip. "You're doing fine, kid." She said in a drone tone. "There's still tomorrow, so go home." She waved a hand, motioning for her to leave. "It's lunch time anyways."

Naruto furrowed her brows, and slouched her shoulders. '_And I thought she was a great ninja… she didn't really teach me anything! She's just as lazy as Kakashi-nii._' She glanced at the ANBU shinobi, and sighed. She then started to head to her home. "Oh, you're done already?" The blonde blinked her eyes and shot her head up too see a familiar kunoichi.

"Izumi-nee!" She ran up to the female Uchiha and threw her arms around her. "What are you doing here?" She questioned, smiling at the young woman.

Izumi smiled back. "Well… I was checking on your progress, and thought that maybe you'd want a lunch break, after your _hard_ training." She said, presenting to her a bento box.

The blonde's blue eyes brightened, and she took the box and hugged it. "Arigatou, Izumi-nee!"

"_Uchiha-san_. What are you doing here?" growled a low voice.

The raven-haired woman turned her head, and narrowed her eyes. "Well, _Mitarashi-san_." She hissed lightly. "I came by to see how _my_ student was doing with her 'new' instructor." She then glanced down to see Naruto gobbling the food, sitting near the female Uchiha. "Looks like you're done here, so I'm taking her to _really_ train her for her exams."

The older woman narrowed her eyes. "Well, you are seeing things wrong, Uchiha-san. I actually let her rest, after the exercise. The true training is coming after she takes her short break."

"Oh really?" The younger woman scoffed.

Anko glared at her. "Yes really." She looked down at the blonde who finished her food, and pulled her up abruptly. She had her arm around the girl's neck, like a friend would. She patted the girl's shoulder. "Tell Uchiha-san that you were resting, and that I was going to teach you a new jutsu."

The blonde blinked her eyes, tilting her head. "Um… yeah?" The girl was confused.

Izumi glared at the older woman. Anko grinned at the younger woman, and pressed her cheek with the small girl. "So… maybe you should leave us for training, Uchiha-san. Don't want you distracting her from being prepared for the exams."

The female Uchiha crossed her arms, and then looked at Naruto, smiling at her. "Well… I guess I'll see you at home, Naru-chan."

The blonde smiled brightly at her, and waved goodbye to her 'older sister'. "Okay, nee-chan!" Izumi took one last glace at the older woman, and sneered at her before she left. Anko grinned victoriously from behind her.

0000000

The girl sighed, while staring up at the full moon. It was a cloudless night, and the stars shined brightly upon the compound. She lay sprawled out on top of the roof of her home. Her forehead protector was off of her head, and around her neck. Her hair was sprawled around her, untied from being up in pigtails. The girl was worn out, not really able to move quiet well, after training nonstop with Anko.

"_You want elite training from me? Then you will get it, and no complaints, kid."_

'_Well… she isn't really that bad… Itachi-sempai is much worse…_' The blonde thought. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

It's been already a week that has passed, and the countdown to the third exams was drawing near. It seems like almost everyone in her house was busy with training and preparing for the exams. Mitsuo ended up being instructed under the guidance of one of the legendary Frog Hermit Sennin, Jiraiya, whom she met and is dubbed Ero-Sennin. The girl felt a bit jealous that her brother got to learn from a legendary shinobi, but then she let it go, when the man promised that after the exams, he might train the girl. Sasuke was busy with his brother, strengthening his Sharingan and learning more of the Uchiha jutsus. Haku was training under Kakashi alone, while his other teammates went off on their own, cheering for their teammate.

"You're up here again, dobe?"

The girl closed her eyes, and sighed. "Teme…"

The young Uchiha plopped himself down beside the girl. "Not going to bed?"

"Well… I did have some energy left in me after eating dinner, and I decided to watch the stars. Now I feel like lead, and can't move much… So I thought I would have stayed up here till morning." The girl blinked open her eyes, and watched the glittering night sky.

"Baka, you'll get sick if you stay up here." Sasuke muttered, sighing and rolling his eyes. The girl shrugged, and he shook his head. All of a sudden, the girl was lifted up, surprising the girl. She looked up with wide eyes to see that the raven-haired boy was carrying her. The girl threw her arms around the boy's shoulders, shocked.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" She pressed closer to the boy.

"You said you couldn't get down from here, so I'm helping you out." He shrugged, and then jumped down with the girl in his arms, bridal style.

Naruto pulled the boy closer, closing her eyes and gripping on to his shirt. All the while, she was blushing without knowing it. She pulled back slightly, and looked up at the boy's face. Her eyes then locked into his deep dark eyes, and were nearly lost within. She then heard her heart skip a beat. '_W-what was that?_' Her hand clutched at the area of her heart. She smiled softly, and leaned her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

Sasuke walked his way quietly through the darkened mansion, as everyone was worn out from the course of the day. He stopped at the girl's room, and looked down at her. He found her asleep, and he smiled lightly. The boy got inside her room, and placed her in her bed. He drew the covers over her, and took one last glance at her. '_You've grown stronger each and every passing day, Naruto. I only hope that I would grow stronger to protect you… and that smile of yours._' The boy bent over, and kissed the girl's fore head. He pulled back, with wide eyes and blushing brightly. He then quickly walked out the room and closed the door behind. He leaned against it, hearing his heart race within his ears. '_I can't believe I…_'

0000000

"Ano… what is up with you and Anko-san, Nee-chan?"

The raven-haired teen turned around and blinked her eyes innocently. "What do you mean?"

The blonde crossed her arms, furrowing her brows. "Well… it's like you two hate each other or something. I don't mind learning from Anko-san and you… but you would argue who would train me each day. Can't you compromise or something?"

The female Uchiha raised a brow. "What do you mean?" She asked again.

"Like, one day I train under Anko-san, then the other day, I'll train with you. I think it would be easier that way, and less painful to my head when you guys argue a lot. Plus, I got two weeks left of training. Gee… you two are like worse than Sasuke and me." She said, rubbing her temple.

Izumi chuckled to herself, and turned around. "Well… you see… Anko and I have had this rivalry, ever since I entered ANBU. I guess she's just jealous because I was the youngest female to enter ANBU. During the years, she would have these boyfriends, and she would blame me for taking them away from her. Then all of a sudden, I had this urge to beat the woman, because she's just crazy, and a bitch." Naruto bit her lip to stifle a giggle.

The teen sighed. "Well, I guess I can compromise with your deal. I just wonder what Mitarashi-san would say?"

0000000

"Yosh! I'm prepped and ready for the next day!"

Sakura looked up at her energetic friend, and smiled. "Well, I hope you win your match, Naru-chan!"

The blonde grinned sheepishly, and rubbed her nose. "Don't worry, I will beat the Neji's ass!"

Hinata smiled at her friend, not minding that her best friend would fight against her cousins. "I know you can do it, Naru-chan." The girl said, in her quiet tone. Naruto vowed to her friend that she would defeat the guy for hurting her best friend.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Ino asked, poking a flower. The four were together, hanging around Ino's family's flower shop. Naruto has finished her training under Anko, and surprised her how quickly she could learn difficult jutsus under three days. She then started to believe that it was expected, since she lived under the roof of the famous Copy Ninja, and the Uchihas. The girl was able to control her chakra, that it didn't activate the seal on her arm. Surprisingly, the mark was somehow fading, causing a shock to Anko and the others.

The younger blonde girl furrowed her brows, crossing her arms to think of an idea. '_Well… Izumi-chan said I just had to relax, and reserve my chakra for the exam. I did learn a lot of cool new jutsu that I want to show off to Sasuke and Mitsuo-nii…_' The girl's face brightened as an idea popped into her head. "Oh! I know!" She jumped out from her seat, and beamed brightly. The three other girls looked at her with confused expressions. Naruto ran out the door. "Wait there! I have to go ask something first!" She shouted as she left the shop.

Half an hour has passed, and the three girls did as they were told, waiting for their best friend to return. Ino was getting impatient, Hinata became worried, and Sakura was a bit irritated like her other blonde friend. Then Naruto burst through the doors. "You girls can come to my house and sleepover!" She announced, throwing her arms up ecstatically.

The three stared at her with speechless. Hinata was the first to recover. "Sleepover… at your house?" She questioned.

'_Naruto's house! We've never been to her house before!_' Sakura's expression bubbled with excitement. "Really? That's so cool! We can finally see your house!"

"I'd have to ask my mom first." Ino replied, getting up from her seat, and walking over to her homey area. Sakura jumped form her seat, and ran home to also ask her parent's permission. Naruto walked with Hinata to her house to ask her father. The blonde told her friend that she had to ask her Iruka-nii if it was okay to bring her friends over and let them spend the night there. They rarely had any visitors come to their mansion, that is why she had to ask. Hinata always wondered why they couldn't go to her house before, as the girl never offered before.

The two made it to the walls of the Hyuuga compound, and the Heiress opened it, to hear a loud explosion and a big puff of smoke at a close distance. "Otousan must be training Neji-nii…" She said, her expression falling.

Naruto furrowed her brows. "Can't you just ask him, anyways?" She tilted her head.

"I… don't want to bother them right now." Her voice nearly went into a whisper. The blonde crossed her arms. "Um… why not come in and have a little snack? I'm sure Hannabi would be happy to see you, Naru-chan."

"Well, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan did say they would meet here." She shrugged her shoulder and smiled at her friend.

0000000

The four walked down the streets, passing by the Hokage Tower. The three other girls, followed their cheerful friend, and made note to recognize where they were going. They've walked into a far alley, and were met with tall trees of a forest. "Stay close to me, or else you'd be lost in here." She warned them.

"A genjutsu?" Sakura was shocked.

Naruto nodded. "Hai. Kakashi-nii told me that our father placed barriers around our house, to protect my brother, my mother, Iruka-nii, Kakashi-nii and me. Sadly… they won't talk about who really was my father, but they do tell lovely stories of my mother." She replied. The girl tugged on to Hinata's hand, as the girls then formed a chain. "Only the ones who live at the house can navigate through this forest. Other's who aren't welcome and would intrude, will only wound themselves back to the entrance of this forest." She told them.

Then the shorter blonde stopped, and release Hinata's hand. The three girls stood behind their friend, to watch her start on doing forty hands seals. Then, there was a shot of light, as in front of them, a gate appeared. Naruto glanced back and smiled cheekily at them, before unlocking the gate with a key. "Well, this is my home!" She announced as she pushed back the gates, to reveal her rather large home.

The three were gaping in shock at the huge mansion before them. "T-this… is your house?" Ino asked in awe.

"That's not a house! That's a mansion!" shouted the pink haired girl, pointing a finger at the place.

Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Um… sort of…."

"It's bigger than mine." Hinata whispered, looking around the compound. She thought the place was very beautiful, with many floras everywhere, and from a distance, there was the training field and a lake with a waterfall.

"Well… come in!" She ushered the girls to the steps to the mansion. The girl unlocked the door, and opened it. "I'M HOME! AND I HAVE FRIENDS!" She shouted, walking in and taking off her shoes. The three girls followed suit, carrying with them their bags. The blonde tilted her head. "I wonder where everyone is?"

She turned to her friend. "Well… I'll show you to the room where we would stay at." She led them up the stairs, down the halls, to her room. The girl's could tell it was hers, with the only brightly painted orange door, and a little placard shaped fox, that says 'Naruto's Room'. She opened the door to reveal her rather large room. The girls awed, mostly Ino and Sakura, since they had smaller rooms compared to hers. The walls were painted a soft blue, with white wooden furniture. The carpet was a dark blue color, and her bed was decorated with orange and red covers and sheets. The curtains were the same soft blue as the walls. Naruto didn't care for color schemes and if they match, but as long as she had her favorite colors, she was fine with in. The place was livelier than the rest of the people's rooms in her home.

"Nice room." Commented Sakura, who sat upon the bed, and bounced at the softness of the big mattress.

Hinata edged close to the girl's desk, filled with frames of pictures, and a collage of more pictures on the wall. "May I look at the pictures?" The girl asked politely.

Naruto snorted. "Please Hinata, don't be so formal and polite. You can look whenever." She threw herself on her big bed, causing Sakura to bounce up a bit. The pink haired girl glared at her, but Naruto smiled sheepishly at her.

"Gee Naru-chan… we so need to get you a new wardrobe." The blonde girl sat up from her bed, to see Ino browsing her closet. Naruto pouted.

"I don't need one."

Then Ino closed the closet, and sat down on the bed. "So, what do we do now?" She glanced at the blue-haired Hyuuga, with her back facing them. She wanted to explore the big house, and was excited on what she might see.

"You hungry? I can make something, and we could eat it at the patio." Naruto suggested, sitting up, and swinging her legs from the side of the bed. The three girls agreed, and Naruto led them to another set of stairs, going down and to the kitchen. There they met a familiar face. "Hey there, Haku-nii!"

The older boy turned around at his name, and smiled at the guest. "Oh? You finally bring friends here. What a surprise."

"Oh! Were you cooking lunch already?" the blonde asked.

The boy smiled at them. "Actually, I was cleaning up. We just finished eating." He replied, placing dishes into the sink. "There is some leftovers, if you want. Rei-chan ran outside to watch Mitsuo-kun and Sasuke-kun spar."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Oh, well. We're going out at the patio to eat." She led her friends outside to the patio, and told them to wait as she went to get some food. The three were fortunate enough to see the two boys sparing, with Rei in a distance. They were in awe as they couldn't really catch up to their speed, but were still amazed.

0000000

Later that night, the girls went into the onsen that was in the back. Naruto explained to them that the springs were a mystery to them, as it was always warm and clean, like it filters on its own and such. She even started to tell stories of her home, and later toured them around. After chatting and telling stories in the lounge upstairs with a fire burning in the fireplace, the girls went to bed. Naruto offered her bed for the girls, with Ino and Sakura sharing it, and Hinata and Naruto on the floor. The blue-haired girl didn't mind sleeping on the floor with a futon.

Naruto sighed out happily, once again staring up at the starry sky on top of the roof. She couldn't sleep because she was so excited to have her friends over. It was past midnight, and Naruto thought that maybe she could watch the stars for a little while, before falling asleep. She snuck out, while her friends slept.

"Can't sleep again, even with your friends around?"

Naruto turned her head, and found the young Uchiha sitting beside her. The blonde shrugged, and closed her eyes, leaning her head on the boy's shoulder. Naruto found out, after encountering the young Uchiha on the rooftop many times, that the boy couldn't sleep, because of nightmares of his family being killed. The blonde surprised the boy when she didn't tease him about having nightmares. She told him that everybody has nightmares, and there is nothing to be ashamed of it. When the girl was younger, she would have nightmares all the time, of the villagers taunting and hurting her and her brother. Ever since they've become Genins, those haunting dreams lessened, but would come up once in a while. By now the two has gotten use to the company, and enjoyed it, though they deny it.

"Kind of too excited, with the Third Exams coming up, and my friends here." She whispered lightly. Sasuke smiled, and looked down upon the crown of golden hair. "So… had another nightmare?" The boy blinked his eyes, and Naruto lifted her head, opening her bright blue eyes. "Want to talk about it?"

Sasuke turned his head away, hiding his light blush. "Actually… I haven't had any nightmares for a while…" He admitted in an almost inaudible whisper. Naruto tilted her head, a bit confused. The boy turned around, and poked the girl's forehead. "Go to bed, dobe. If you wake up late, I won't help you plot revenge on those friends of yours if they decide to pull a prank on you for sleeping in."

Naruto's eyes widened as his words sank in. '_Kuso! They always do that when I sleep in._' She grumbled, while crossing her arms. The raven-haired boy chuckled at the girl's expression. "C'mon, let's head back in." He stood up, offering out his hand. The blond looked up at it, and took it, smiling at him. Sasuke blushed lightly, and tried hard to hide it. The girl blinked her eyes in confusion. '_Is something wrong with Sasuke?_' She questioned mentally, tilting her head.

0000000

((Yes, another random moment chapter. Next chapter is the speed through version of the third exams. Then we'll soon get into the more juicy parts of the story. Hee. Hee. So there are some short SasuNaru moments in here. Sasuke realizes he has some feeling for Naruto? How about Naruto? We'll just have to find out later. I guess the pairings of this fic is set, but then I'm a little sketching on others. Any suggestions? Please tell me. I had to have my OC have a rivalry with Anko. She's cool to me, and I like her! Well, I don't know what else to rant about. Please review! And thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter! It's okay if I don't get many reviews. At least three reviews a chapter is okay with me. But I'm really grateful to those who do review this fic!))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	16. Battling Against Fate

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 15**: Battling Against Fate  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
**'Mind link'**_  
Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream_  
(My notes)

0000000

"Phew! I guess that will do it."

Naruto stared at her forearm, baring many markings around the mark Orochimaru left for her. They were many seals, trying to block the curse seal from controlling her when she uses chakra. She remembered a few days back how it almost did control her, dark marking crawling out from the seal, and up to her arm. Kakashi was there, and he quickly acted, knocking her unconscious. The next thing she knew, she had to have a seal placed on her by Kakashi, then Anko, Itachi, and Izumi followed. The blonde bowed her head. "I'm hopeless… aren't I?" She whispered to no one in particular.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, and she looked up to see the tired expression for the raven-haired young woman. "Naru-chan… you can do anything if you believe in your self. We did everything we could to prevent that seal from taking over your chakra and giving you to that snake Sennin. Everyone is doing everything they can, so that you can live up to your dreams of becoming a great Kunoichi. Don't let us believe that all the seals we placed on you to prevent that curse seal was all for nothing." Izumi said.

Naruto smiled brightly at her, determination bubbling in her. "I won't let you, Itachi-sempai, Kakashi-nii, and Anko-san down. I will do my best, and win this tournament!" She then wrapped a bandage around her arm, hiding her arm.

"Those seals are there to let you use your chakra, without the curse seal interfering, but if you use more than what we've been training you to use, those seals won't be able to block the curse seal from controlling. Just don't test your limits, because we don't know what effects the seal will have on you. Okay?" The female Uchiha told her.

Naruto nodded. "Hai!" The blonde looked up the window to see the morning sun slowly rising, and the boys residing in the mansion were getting up to get ready.

0000000

Stirring from slumber, he fluttered open his eyes to meet with the brightest blue eyes he has ever seen. Soon he recognized the familiar girl sitting on a chair by his bedside, smiling rather cheerfully. "Naruto… what are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl visit her injured friend, Lee?" She chirped, slightly tilting her head to the side.

The dark haired boy smiled softly at the girl. He sat up. "Don't you have a tournament to compete in?"

The girl shrugged. "So? I've got an hour to spare. Just wanted to visit before I kick that Neji's ass!"

Lee chuckled lightly. "Ah, then I wish you luck on your match Naruto. The flames of youth with in you burn brightly, and I know you can defeat my eternal rival!"

Naruto laughed inwardly. "Don't worry Lee! This match will be dedicated to you, and Hinata-chan! I will beat him and become Chuunin!" Lee applauded for her determination. After a few minutes, Naruto left a flower for the boy, placing it in the same vase with the lone Narcissus. Naruto blinked her eyes upon the flower, and smiled as she remembered Sakura.

0000000

Gemma, the one in charge of looking over the exam, looked among the nine participants. His eyes drupe, and his toothpick started to flick a bit. "The kid has a minute to show up, or she would have to forfeit the match."

Sasuke felt his brow twitch in irritation. Mitsuo sighed, and was frowning deeply. Haku glanced around with his eyes, hoping for the blonde to show up. Itachi sighed to himself. Ino and Sakura were angered, sitting in the bleachers. Hinata had her hands clasped together, sitting beside Kiba, praying for her best friend to appear.

Then there was a loud explosion beside the contestants, stirring up the people, well a few. Then from the cloud of dust rose a familiar petit figure. The Hokage shook his head, sighing. '_Naruto… you never fail to surprise me._'

The girl chuckled, a hand on her hip, as she rubbed her nose, grinning. "You guys didn't believe I wasn't going to show up and miss my big moment to kick some ass, would you?" The girl's appearance was different, as she wore a black and orange vest, over black tight shirt, with sleeves stopping halfway her forearms. She had tight gray Capri, and her hair was in low pigtails.

"Baka!" A hand hit the girl from behind her head, and Naruto glared at the one who did it. "You're late! And you just had to cause an outburst." Sasuke glared at his teammate.

The girl crossed her arms, pouting slightly. "What? I just wanted to make an entrance, and show the world that the Great Uzumaki Naruto has arrived!" She beamed brightly. Haku chuckled, and Mitsuo shook his head. Shikamaru sighed his usual phrase. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, now that the contestant is here, let's start the match: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji." Voiced the deadpanned tone of Gemma. Naruto's demeanor greatly changed, as she turned her head and narrowed her eyes at her opponent. Neji raised a brow. '_Her spirit tells me that she is determined and confident to win, even though she is considered weaker than her teammates. This will be one interesting battle._'

0000000

"Do you think Naru-chan would win?"

"I believe she can." Replied Sakura, intently watching as the battle began between the blonde girl and Hyuuga boy.

Ino glanced at her pink haired best friend. "Neji is really strong as from what I heard, but of course not as strong as Mitsuo-kun. He has the Hyuuga technique of tenketsu."

Sakura's brow twitched. "That's if Naru- What the heck is she doing going close to him?" The girl cursed under her breath. "What's going on, why isn't she trying hard to fight him?"

"Maybe… it's because of that seal." Hinata replied, softly. "She can't use much chakra or it will take control of her." She frowned deeply. "Poor Naru-chan…"

"Don't worry. There isn't anything that can easily take her down. She's been through many sticky situations before." Kiba said encouragingly to his teammate.

Hinata tightly clasped her hands together, and pressed it close to her chest. "It's just… I'm worried for her. The only way she can stop Neji is to use massive amounts of chakra… but then again… he can cut them off."

"But isn't that an advantage?" The three looked at the blonde girl. "What if he hits the right spot to her arm, and cut the chakra there. Maybe she would be able to use a lot of chakra!" They blinked at her reasoning, believing her. '_Maybe she's right… I hope Naruto can think of something quick. And she's training so hard for this moment to fight against a very strong opponent._' Sakura thought, watching as her friend struggling to get up.

0000000

Neji was having a hard time, but he took down two of the girl's Kage Bunshin clones. He looked up at the girl with his pale eyes. "You still think you can defeat me, don't you? Your talk of become a great shinobi is all trash. You won't even make it past to a Chuunin with a person like you." He taunted.

The girl growled, and charged at the boy. '_Forget what the others say! I'll do this my way, Damnit!_' The girl went into a different stance, causing the boy to spark some interest within him She took out her daggers, and twirled them within her hands. '_I can't use much chakra, but this will do._' The girl jumps into the air, nearly blinding the boy with the sun.

"Wind: Aero Barricade Jutsu!"

The dark haired boy jumped out of the way, as the girl came sailing down at his direction. There was a big explosion, and dust rose. From the cloud of dust, Naruto popped out, as a swirl of wind surrounded her. She pushed herself forward, accelerating towards the boy. She struck out with her dagger, but the boy dodged it easily. Then the girl tried to land a kick at the boy, but he flipped back. Naruto still continued her assault towards the boy. The girl threw endless punches and kicks at the boy, but he blocked every one of them. '_He has great speed, but he's not really that good._'

The girl was caught off guard, as he caught her left arm, and punctured a spot on her shoulder. Her eyes widened, and she was thrown back, wincing at the attack. Suddenly her whole left arm felt numb. '_Kuso, I forgot he could do that… I can't use my chakra now to my arm and…_' She stood up and smirked at the boy. '_If he cut my chakra to my arm… the one with the seal… that means I could…_'

"Give it up. You can't defeat me."

The girl narrowed her eyes, still smirking. "Don't assume too soon!" She replied, and then whirls of wind surrounded the boy, cutting him at places the girl tried to aim her attacks at. Tiny sprays of blood splattered his surroundings. Naruto twirled her daggers again, going back into her stance. "Want another round?"

0000000

"Interesting person, Uzumaki Naruto is."

"Wouldn't be a surprise as she is Uchiha's student."

"Ah, but she is also three other elite shinobis' student."

Sakura beamed proudly at her friend. '_I knew she could do it. Just hang in there Naru-chan!_'

Hinata smiled. '_Naru-chan…_'

0000000

Neji was panting, nearly tired, and sported many cuts around him. Naruto wasn't doing well also, as she was wearing out, also having injuries. The girl went into a stance, and did Kage Bunshin, replicating a litter of her. They all did a battle cry, as they went for another attack on the boy. Neji, with his great speed and strength, took them down, then speed through them towards a particular one. He forcefully pushed a point on the girl's side, causing her to spit out blood. Then the replicas of the girl all burst into smoke. "I told you, you can't win."

"That's what you think!"

The Naruto before him blew up in a puff of smoke, and the boy turned around to find two more of the girl. His eyes widened in surprise, but he retaliated, pushing away the copies, and the real ones. The boy was pushed back as the swirls of wind sliced him as her counter attack. Naruto stood up, and did another seal of Kage Bunshin. '_I'm using a lot of my chakra, and my arm is hurting bad! There isn't anything I could do that won't release the seal._' Neji narrowed his eyes. "Why do you keep on insisting that you can defeat me?"

The copies surrounded the boy, and jumped for the attack. "Because, I can!"

Neji smirked, as the girl took a punch at him. '_No more playing around, time to end this quick._' Then a flare of chakra surrounded the boy, and a big whirl of wind threw the girl back, causing her replicas to disappear as well. "Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Naruto was thrown back with the great force, and she skidded to the ground in a distance.

0000000

Sasuke frowned watching his teammate. '_She's has done everything she can, with the seal impeding most of her true attacks._' He narrowed his eyes. '_Naruto may be good, but this Neji guy excels her in strength, speed and defense. That is why he ranks second, only behind Mitsuo-kun…_'

Mitsuo closed his eyes. '_She won't give up. She's determined to win this match._' He opened his eyes and looked down upon his twin sister. '_You can win, because there are many who believe in you. Remember that, Naru-imouto._'

0000000

Naruto pushed herself up, panting in exhaustion. '_Damnit!_' She stood up, and furrowed her brows as the Hyuuga boy did an odd stance, smirking. "This is the end for you, Uzumaki-san." The girl froze, looking around as she saw something flash before her eyes. "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"

Neji then charged at her with increased speed. The girl's eyes widened, and froze on the spot. Then the boy hit her multiple times all over her body, perfectly puncturing the tenketsu points. The girl didn't have time to retaliate, being struck hard, and swiftly. Then her body was thrown far, as Neji hit the last point hard.

0000000

"No! Naruto!" Suddenly the girl went into a spasm of coughs. Hinata's friends crowded around her in great worry.

Kiba's eyes widened in panic. "Ah! Hinata-chan! You're coughing blood!"

"Don't worry, let me take care of her." The three looked up to see an ANBU picking up the fainted Hyuuga Heiress. Kiba stood up to run after the man.

"Don't worry, you keep on cheering for Naruto-chan. I'll go with Hinata-chan." He told them, and left Sakura and Ino worrying for both their best friends.

0000000

Mitsuo gripped the bars, with wide eyes. '_Naru-imouto…_' The other contestants watched in shock as well. Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist, and clenched his teeth. Shikamaru leaned against the rails, fearing for his friend. Haku furrowed his brows in great worry. '_Naruto… get up!_' Sasuke was shaking in helplessness.

0000000

"You will never win. Not when a drop out like you continue on with silly dreams." He sneered. "Don't bother getting up. You won't be able to move, now that I hit all your tenketsu and closed them." He turned away from the girl, looking at the examiner. "It's over, referee. She can no longer get up."

The girl lifted her head, gritting her teeth. She saw the faces of all her friends counting on her flash before her eyes. She

dug her hand into the ground, and struggled to get up. "S-shut up, teme." She growled, standing up and shocking the Hyuuga boy.

"Just give up! You can't fight without chakra. I won't hold anything against you or kill you." He told the persistent girl.

"Well I do, for hurting my best friend. How could you make fun of someone who tried her best to be strong? I may not know what is going on in the Hyuuga clan and you, but I won't forgive you for hurting someone who is dear to me." She raised her head, glaring at the boy. "You keep talking about fate, but no one gives a crap about it! Nothing will come if you follow it!"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Everyone has a fate that they follow. And that fate… is death." The girl frowned. "Then… I'll tell you of the Branch family fate of a Hyuuga." He said, taking of his forehead protector, and revealing an 'X' curse seal. And the boy proceeded about telling about the Hyuuga clan. The girl clenched her fists, listening to him. "Why do you continue to fight?"

"Because… it's people like you who make me want to prove something. It's people like you who label me many disrespecting words, who always try to put me down, who hurt my friends, and worst of all… who prevent me and try to destroy my dreams!" She shouted, suddenly flaring with a silver aura. Big winds picked up, blowing everywhere, and pushing through the crowds. Dust was picking up, swirling around the girl. Naruto lifted her head, smirking.

"Actually… I want to thank you for that last attack." She said. Neji widened his eyes, watching as the girl's sky blue eyes slowly turned into an unnatural silver color. "You cutting off my chakra allowed the seal to deactivate." She said, unwrapping the bandages from her left arm. "It also allows me to now permanently remove it." She grinned, as the fainted black mark dissolved into a black trail of smoke. The girl opened her hand, and let the bandage fly away from her hand.

Neji activated his Byakugan, and stared in shock. All the girl's tenketsu disappeared, being overpowered by the bright silvery aura. '_How? Where is she getting this power? It's not even normal chakra!_' He looked at the girl, furrowing his brows. '_Who is she?_'

0000000

Mitsuo gasped in recognition. '_It's like before, when we were at the Water Country… and then that power… _' Flashes of memory entered through his head about their first 'C-ranked' mission. '_Etsuko-san…_'

0000000

'_This is not good… the seal is gone… how?_'

"Will she be alright?" The canine boy questioned, worry written all over his face. He was glancing behind to see the match of his friend.

"Hai. She's okay now." Said the masked man, as he stood up. Kiba smiled softly, looking down the blue haired girl.

0000000

There was a proud grin. '_So… the famous rare Uzumaki bloodline has awakened, and in such a young age… Always full of surprises._'

0000000

The winds clamed down, and the Hyuuga boy narrowed his eye, anticipating the girl's moves. Naruto looked up at him with empty silver eyes, causing him to slightly freeze on the spot. The girl then moved her lips, but no words came out. She jumped into the air, getting out a few shuriken into her hand. She then threw it at the boy, but he prevents it from hitting him with his Hakkeshou Kaiten. Midway his defensive attack, he widened his eyes as a hand grabbed his arm, stopping him.

He looked up to see Naruto with his arm, and she swung him around, before letting him go. The boy was thrown in a distance, hitting against the wall. Then dust picked up, covering his surroundings. Naruto wasn't one to wait around, so she pushed herself to go after him again, with a kunai. Neji jumped out from the smoke, with a kunai himself, and the two countered each other with power flaring around them. Their energies mixed causing an explosion, and throwing the two apart, into the ground.

0000000

Sakura jumped up from her seat, with worry. "Which one is Naru-chan?"

Ino shook her head. "I don't know!"

0000000

Sasuke clenched the bars of the rail. '_Naruto…_' Mitsuo bit his lip, waiting for the smoke to clear.

0000000

A hand popped out from the gravel, and out came Neji, crawling out from the ground. He grunted, and coughed out some blood. '_She's strong… but not strong enough._' The boy stood up, limping over to the other side where he saw the girl lay. Gemma watched as he stopped before the crater the girl created on impact. "You can't change anything…" He whispered.

Suddenly he heard soft whispers of strange words. He widened his eyes, looking around for the source. Even Gemma was looking around with his eyes. Then vines came out from the ground, strapping around the boy, restricting his movements. His expression held shock as the girl appeared before him, and the body lying in the crater exploded into a cloud of smoke. '_A clone…_'

The girl neared the boy. "You're wrong. You can change the direction you can go through life." She whispered. "I know, because you fight hard against fate as well." His eyes widened. "When I was young, people never believed that I would become a kunoichi, but I proved them wrong. People didn't believe Mitsuo and I would make friends, but we have plenty. Hated and shunned by many, we proved them wrong, because we fight to make a place of our own through life. And you can too." She pulled back and smiled at him. It was the kind smile, that made all the heaviness inside him lift up. "One day, when my brother becomes Hokage. I promise that I will tell him to do something about the Hyuuga Clan." The girl took away the boy's forehead protector, showing his cursed seal of the Hyuuga clan. She then gave a peck on his forehead, and drew back.

The girl then closed her eyes, muttering strange words. Her body glowed in the silver aura, the vines slithering back, loosening its grip around the boy. The girl then opened her eyes. "Now it's over." She said, as she did an uppercut on the boy, and throwing him up into the air, and back away from the girl. As Neji landed, he stared at the sky, seeing a bird flutter in the sky.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Then the crowd burst into cheer, as their roars or applause echoed throughout the stadium.

The girl smiled, her eyes turning back into its original blue. She turned to the examiner. "I better have passed…" Her voice dropped, and her eyes drooped. Before she knew it the girl fainted out of exhaustion.

"You did well Naruto…"

0000000

Stirring from her sleep, the girl could hear the sounds of intense fight from below. The blonde flutters open her eyes to see the kind raven-haired boy above her. She realized she was now in the older boy's arms. "Haku?"

The once Mist Nin looked down at the girl, and smiled at her. "You're awake. Didn't think you would get up soon. We could have taken you to the hospital, but Mitsuo and Sasuke said it wasn't necessary. They said they knew you would be up and want to see them fight."

The girl raised a brow. "Oh, and where are we?" Naruto sat up, still sore and very tiered. She looked down past the rails and saw Sasuke in a heat battle against the red haired Sand Nin. "Sasuke…"

"Naru-imouto. You're awake."

The two turned their heads to see Mitsuo, Shikamaru and Shino walking up to them. The twin brother knelt down, and gave the girl a bottle of water. "Nice fight. I heard that they are considering you as part of the Chuunin forces." The lazy boy said, sticking his hands into his pockets. The three boys turned their head at a sound, and looked at the battle. "From what I heard, you, Sasuke, and Mitsuo are already going to be part of the Chuunin forces anyways." The girl looked at the boy in shock. Mitsuo smiled at his younger twin.

Suddenly there was a big explosion, and they turned their heads sensing something going on with the crowd in the stands. There was a presence near by that appeared in their waiting area, and saw Kankurou standing there smirking. "It has begun." He told Temari and Dosu.

They turned their heads to see the people in the audience were falling asleep with a jutsu. The four boys narrowed their eyes at them. Mitsuo saw the spell coming at them, and he dispelled it with a little of chakra. Their friends were a bit shocked, and mostly the other three were. He then turned his head and saw the Hokage being taken away by the Kazekage. The honey blond boy stood up.

"You guys can take of this?" He questioned, not keeping his eyes away from the Kages. Shino and Shikamaru went into a defensive stance, and nodded to their friend. Mitsuo then turned to Haku, who still had the tired twin in his arms. "Take care of her for me." He said gently.

He went to go after their leader, but a hand stopped him, tugging on his sleeve. He looked down, and saw the shining blue eyes of his sister's. "Be careful, okay?" She whispered. Mitsuo nodded, and disappeared from the stands. From there on, chaos ensues in the great village of Konoha.

0000000

((Well, how do you like that? Not so great on action still, but its getting there I guess. No, there is no Neji/Naruto in here. Not yet, at least… I'm just trying to show how the kid can easily make friends with any body. And sadly, there won't be any Lee/Sakura in here, because they're just friends. I have to find someone for them, that's all. I wanted to focus more on Naruto in this chapter. After all, this is mostly centered on her, if you didn't notice. The next chapter would be the other great battles, and I'll also focus on Mitsuo. Outcomes will end up different of course, so stick around for future chapters! Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter. I'm shocked to see that I got more than 100 reviews! I'm so happy! I'm glad to have read wonderful feedbacks. So please review this one too!))

Just little side notes:

So Naruto has a new power, different than others. If you can remember clearly from a previous chapter, the mission with Rei and Etsuko, there was this explanation of having different kind of chakra, not really chakra. Then there was that incident at the Wave Country, when it first revealed that strange power Naruto had. It's of course, as the Sandaime put it, the 'rare Uzumaki bloodline'. More will be revealed soon about her unique powers. With that, Naruto's curse seal was taken off. Her powers also kind of disconnected the curse seal of Neji's. So practically, this power of Naruto's can dispel any seals.

Ages in the chapter:  
Naruto, Gaara & Co.: 12  
Neji, Haku and so on: 13  
Temari: 14  
Kankurou: 15  
Itachi and Izumi: 17

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	17. THe Uzumaki Twins

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 15**: The Uzumaki Twins  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
**'Mind link'**_  
Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream_  
(My notes)

0000000

Chaos did break out through the great village of Konoha. The stadium was filled with Sand and Sound Nins, all fighting against the great shinobis of the Leaf. In the center of the village, a three-headed snake was summoned to create destruction to the village. There were cries of fighting, as shinobis appeared to take down the snake.

In the stadium, the three Sand Nins escaped, with their brother, pulling back and running into the forest. Sasuke went after them, not satisfied that they had stopped his match with the redheaded Sand Nin. Shino and Haku defeated the Sound Nin, Dosu, but didn't come out without a few bruises and cuts. Shikamaru was staying behind them, watching and commanding the two when needed, holding on to the now unconscious blonde girl. When the battle ended, Sakura appeared, and was told by Kakashi, that they had a mission to go after Sasuke and the three Sand siblings. They also had to watch over Naruto, seeing as she used to have the seal of Orochimaru. They left Shikamaru as the leader of the mission, and they were all making their way through the forest.

"Haku-kun. Just leave Naru-chan and I behind, as you go after Sasuke-kun and the Sand Nins." Sakura said, catching up to the boys as the all leaped from one branch to the other. "I can heal her quicker." She replied.

Shikamaru clicked his tongue. "Then Haku and Shino go ahead. I sense nine shinobis trailing behind us. I can distract them, and with the help of Sakura and Naruto, we can fight them off." The group stopped in the tracks, and stood around in the center of a small clearing.

The older boy nodded to him, and placed down the sleeping girl. "You better be careful. They may be tough, but I know you can push them off for a while." He said to them, smiling encouragingly to them.

"We won't fight them head on, as they seem like they are Jounin level shinobis." Shikamaru replied. "We'll hold them back as long as we can. So you two should be able to catch on with Sasuke. Knowing him, he would be engaged in battle with them. Tch, so troublesome."

Sakura knelt down near her sleeping best friend. "Don't worry about us. I know enough Genjutsu that is almost Jounin level. We can handle them." She assured her teammate. Shino and Haku nodded, and left the lazy Nin and the pink-haired kunoichi with the resting blonde.

0000000

Mitsuo appeared with a cloud of smoke on the rooftops, catching up to the both Kages. Before he knew it, four high-leveled Ninjas appeared, and created a barrier around them, with Mitsuo caught within it. His eyes widened, but then he turned his attention to the two Kages. Soon it was revealed that the Kazekage was an imposter, and revealed himself as Orochimaru. "Kukukukuku. It seems like we have another guest as well."

Sarutobi turned his head and was shocked to see the blond Uzumaki standing behind him. "Mitsuo, what are you doing here?" He asked.

The boy bowed his head slightly, narrowing his eyes at the smirking snake like man. "I came to perform my duties as a Shinobi of Konoha, and protect the Hokage and this village." He said, his voice loosing the sense of gentleness within.

"You truly are the greatest, aren't you, Mitsuo-kun." Orochimaru smirked at the young shinobi. "Such talent, skills, strength and intelligence, and the Kyuubi inside to boot. You and Sasuke-kun would make a fine asset to Sound." He chuckled. The Sandaime narrowed his eyes.

Mitsuo crossed his arms, glaring at the man. "Like we would follow you, someone so vile and twisted. A man who holds such malicious intent for power isn't worth following." He retorted.

Orochimaru smiled in his sinister way. "Such a boy with wise words, you are Mitsuo-kun. I like that."

"Why are you here Orochimaru?" The old man questioned, not really pleased.

The man threw his arms out wide. "To witness the great destruction of the Hidden Village of the Leaf, Konohakagure." There was a great explosion, and the sound of a monstrous roar in center of the village. The man smirked. "And to take the two young shinobis, Uzumaki Mitsuo and Uchiha Sasuke."

The blond haired boy turned his attention away from the giant snake causing havoc on the village, and narrowed his eyes at the man. "Then why place a curse on Naruto?"

"That Chibi just got in the way, and the curse was placed on her instead. I could have done it again, but the power that girl had, restricted me from doing so. I had to get away before I supposedly was gone. Then I thought, if I use her, then I could lure the two of you to me, seeing as she is part of your team, and she is your twin sister." He said, hissing like a snake.

"Orochimaru! In the name of Konoha, and as the Hokage, I will prevent you from accomplishing your devious plans." The old man declared, raising his hands to start seals in case.

The man laughed in his own way. "Kukukukuku, on the contrary old man, it has already begun!" Then the old pupil of Sandaime released an attack, and the fight between old student and teacher commenced.

0000000

When Naruto awoke, she found her friends, Sakura and Shikamaru fighting back nine Jounin shinobis from Sound. The girl helped out, somehow fully restored in chakra, thanks to Sakura's healing abilities she had learned. Then the Jounin instructor of Shikamaru appeared, and took down the Jounins. He looked at the three and told them that they did well, and that they had to go and continue on to accomplish their mission. Naruto, being more experienced and having more chakra, healed the three, and they went after their friends.

They found Shino passed out, with the Kabuki faced Sand Nin, unconscious and both seriously injured. Shikamaru told the two kunoichis to go on ahead of them, as he was going to take care of his friend, and watch over him, in case more Sound Nins appeared. Sakura did a small healing jutsu on her fallen friends, and went after her short blonde haired best friend.

The two encountered Haku, fighting against Temari. The raven-haired boy told the two that he could handle the fight, and that they needed to go after Sasuke. A bit hesitant on leaving the boy, they continued on, to find the young Uchiha and the red haired Sand Nin engaged in battle. Sakura widened her eyes to see the monstrous form of the boy, and Naruto bit her lip in worry as she watched as her teammate was wearing out. '_Sasuke…_'

0000000

Things got from bad to worse, as the Snake Sennin performed a forbidden jutsu, summoning the dead bodies of the first two Hokages of Konoha. Mitsuo had to step up to the plate, and he fought the two with the Hokage by his side. Soon after, as Sarutobi sensed the two Hokage's wearing out, he went after his former student, trusting the young Uzumaki to fight the revived Hokages. The young boy knew he was no match for two of the former Hokages, but he was fairing well in the battle, much to everyone's surprise, even himself.

Mitsuo flipped back, and performed hand seals. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Then the boy successfully created six clones of himself. Three charged to one, as the others went to other Hokage. Mitsuo frowned deeply, and centered his focus. He bit his thumb, and performed a new set of hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" Then there were two puffs of smoke to reveal two rather large toads, taller than the boy. The ANBUs that were watching we impressed with the boy.

The honey blonde haired boy ordered the toads to attack, and stayed back to preside all three battles going on. He frowned deeply. '_Hokage-sama is having a hard time, and so am I. I don't know how long I can keep this up._' He took in a deep breath, and went into a stance with his long katana, ignoring his injuries. '_I guess I'd have to use Kyuubi and the other technique…_'

"Time to finish this." The boy charged over to the closets Hokage, with one hand close to him to perform a hand seal, while the other hand holding his katana. Seeing this, the Shodaime took on the boy's clones and threw it at him, but Mitsuo jumped into the air to dodge it, and struck down his sword at the man. The First was pushing back, but the young Uzumaki was struggling to push down. Mitsuo pulled back one hand, and shocked the Hokage by doing one-hand seals. "Raging Blaze Katana!" Then a flare of embers blared from the sword, throwing back the Shodaime.

The spectators, the ANBU shinobis, watched in awe. "Such power from one young Genin."

"He is part of the rumored Team 13, with Jounin Uchiha Itachi."

"Hai, and he was also trained under Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Izumi…"

"And now also Jiraiya… the Frog Sennin."

"What can you expect when his is the son of Uzumaki Tomoe and…"

0000000

"No Sasuke!"

The raven-haired boy was thrown back, hitting the trunk of the tree. When he landed upon a branch, the boy fell unable to move, and coughing blood. Soon, the blonde and the pink haired kunoichi appeared beside the fallen boy. Naruto lifted her head and looked down at him. "Teme…" The boy's obsidian eyes glossed over with pain, staring up at the girl.

"N…Na… Naru-to…" Then the boy turned away, coughing out more blood. The blonde clenched her hand into a fist, bubbling with anger.

"Naru-chan let me take care of Sasuke-kun. I believe you wanted to have the chance to battle Sabaku no Gaara." Sakura said, glancing over at the boy who prepares to attack them. The girl knew that they had an objective, and that was to retrieve Sasuke. But she knew that if they ran away, avoiding a fight with this boy would be inevitable. So Sakura reasoned, why not fight right now? Naruto narrowed her eyes, and handed over the young Uchiha to her best friend.

She stood up, narrowing her eyes at her new opponent. "Watch over him for me." She said, and then leaped into the air to commence her fight with the Sand Nin. She went to take a swing at the boy, but was swatted away into a tree. Sakura yelled out for her friend. The blonde girl stood up. '_I'm still a bit worn out from the battle with Neji… this will be tough…_'

The red haired Nin jumped up to attack her friends. Sakura stood up, trying to prevent him from hurting Sasuke, but was also swatted away. Naruto made it in time to pick up the boy, and dodge the red haired boy's attack. The blonde placed down the heavy Uchiha, and turned her head to see Sakura trapped, and pinned to a tree with his hideous outstretched large arm. "Ah! Sakura-chan!"

The girl froze, a bit fearful of the scary form the boy had. '_What am I going to do…?_' Her eyes widened, shaking. '_Is he… is he in pain?_' The boy was clutching on to his head, gritting his teeth in pain. Then all of a sudden, he widened his eyes, and Naruto froze again. '_Those eyes… They are…_'

"What? You're not going to run?" He said in a low tone, causing the girl to shiver.

"Naru-chan…" The blonde blinked her eyes, and turned to see her best friend, almost unconscious, whispering her name.

The blonde turned her head back at the menacing looking boy. "These two… who are they to you?"

The blonde stood up straight, frowning deeply. "They're my friends!" She shouted as a reply. She then pointed a finger at the red haired boy. "If you hurt them." She lowered her head, glaring at the boy. "I will kick your ass, and beat you up!"

The boy growled, and clenched his revolting claw-like hand, causing the pink haired kunoichi to scream out in pain. Naruto's eyes widened, and she jumped into the air, to strike the Sand Nin. "TEME!" Gaara swung his tail at the girl to block her attack. Naruto was pushed back, but the girl regained momentum, and pushed against the trunk of the tree to strike the boy again. Gaara just laughed at the girl's determination, and swung his tail again. But it turned out to be a Kawarimi, throwing the boy off guard. "Fire: Rain of Fire Jutsu!"

As the red haired boy turned around, a shield of sand appeared, somehow trying to guard against the powerful blasts of fire beating down on the shield. Gaara pushed back, and the fire almost penetrated his sand defense. '_This girl…_' When it was over, the boy swung his tail at the girl, throwing her back to where Sasuke laid. She hit the branches, and sat up, wincing in pain.

'**_Dobe…_**' The Uchiha struggled to push himself up, and he groaned in pain, like his body was lead.

The girl spat out some blood to the side, and stood up, glaring at the boy. "Don't worry Sasuke… I'll be okay. Try to regain your strength. I'll free Sakura-chan." The girl frowned deeply, going into a stance, with her daggers in her hands, unsheathed. '_This is bad… he has that sand defense of his, and he still has Sakura caught. Sasuke is still injured greatly, and I need his help. What am I going to do?_' She twirled her daggers, and glanced at her left arm. '_Now that the seal is gone… I'll try my new techniques._'

0000000

With Mitsuo's clones dispersing into smoke, the boy went into the defensive, facing the two Hokages. He sheathed his katana. Then the two summoned toads appeared again, and he did a set of hand signs. "Combined jutsu: Grand Fire Cross!" The two toads and the boy drew back their breaths, and unleashed their technique. Then a giant wave of fire head towards the two waiting Hokages, with the boy blowing out fire, and the two frogs aiding it with a spray of oil.

Then there was a whirl of water that appeared, that nullified the fire, shocking both the blonde boy, and the ANBU. Then the Nidaime quickly did hand signs, and a whirl of water appeared, surrounding the two Hokages. Mitsuo frowned deeply, as a giant wave of water came crashing down towards him. He let his summons go, as they disappeared before the wave came upon them. Mitsuo, with his fast reaction skills, was able to place up a shield that blocked him from drowning in the sea of water. He looked on to see that the Second swam through, and was now attacking his shield. "Okay Mitsuo… it's now or never. I'm running out of Chakra. It's time to go into my next phase of action." He said to himself, watching as the shield was staring to crack with the heavy pounds, now from both Hokages. Mitsuo closed his eyes, and an anonymous wind picked around him within the dome barrier of his, with flares of red aura swirling around him.

"No… isn't that-?"

"The Kyuubi…"

0000000

The blonde was thrown off guard as the Sand Nin started to laugh manically. She frowned. The red haired boy looked up at the girl. "So you fight for others. That is why you guys are so weak. The only way your would win the fight is if you forget about your stupid friends, and only fight for yourself." The girl narrowed her eyes, deeply angered. "People who bring unnecessary emotions into battle should just die."

The girl growled in irritation. "Keep saying what you want…" She then pointed her dagger, at the boy. "But I swear, I will beat you!" She did a few hand seals. "Wind: Aero Barricade Jutsu!" Then she leaped into the air, and went for another round towards the boy. He swung his tail at the girl, but she blocked it, cutting through with her razor winds encircling her. Then the tail started to split apart, as the girl was cutting through it. She pushed her way through, and went to kick the boy. A sand barrier went up, but the winds cut through, and the girl kicked Gaara, square on the chin, throwing him up. She smirked, but then was thrown back with a wave of sand. Naruto landed back on the branch, not hurt by the attack with her wind-shield.

Naruto became shocked as she saw the boy transforming again. The arm melted with sand, but her pink haired friend was still bound to the tree with the sand claw. "The sand will be kept on the girl, and won't release her until you defeat me. Not only that… the sand will constrict her tighter as time passes by, and will eventually kill her."

0000000

The boy had gained increased speed, strength and defense, as flames would bust to his air, like a shield. To add to the mix, he called out three other shadow clones to aid him in battle. He fought back, using more surprising powerful jutsus, but would then be countered by the Hokages with their own powerful jutsus. Then, the boy was caught off guard, as the Shodaime did a jutsus to bring out a giant tree on the rooftop. The Sandaime saw the boy's shock and distress, and went to his aid. The old man then got caught in the technique, being bound with the tree branches. "Hokage-sama!"

The man struggled, as he moved his hand towards a branch, and summoned the Great Monkey King, Enma. Mitsuo was in awe, but then neared his Hokage as he saw the two other Hokages come at them. "Don't worry about me, Mitsuo-kun. Just do your best. I'll take care of Orochimaru. I have faith in you."

"Kukuku… you truly are one of a kind, Mitsuo-kun, to last this long in a battle with two Hokages. The more I want to capture you and have you as part of my forces." The snake said from below.

The boy flared in the red aura of the Kyuubi, and charged at the two Hokages. "Fire: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" The power was released ten fold, burning through the trees, and engulfing the two revived leaders. Then with great speed he moved about, almost rivaling the former Yodaime's great speed. The boy dodged the attacks of each man, and placed an exploding tag on them. As he landed to the ground, he let the tags explode, and the men's limbs blew off. Soon Sarutobi appeared, with his summon transformed into a weapon, and he attacked his former student.

Mitsuo turned around, to watch the two fighting, but then turned his attention to see the limbs of the two Kages were regenerating back. His eyes widened. '_Now what can we do if they keep on regenerating?_' He narrowed his eyes and frowned deeply. '_I'll have to split apart their souls that keep them here somehow…_' He bit his lip, and dodged the two who came crashing down to pound the boy. He was up in mid air, and he saw the Sandaime in a jam. He landed back in a distance and heard the whole conversation being exchanged between former student and sensei.

Then he saw the Nidaime do a set of hand seals. "Kokuangyou no Jutsu!" The boy watched as the dome was covered in darkness. He frowned, and closed his eyes, even though he couldn't see well. '_I guess… I have to bring up my new power…_' His eyes opened, and through the black void, his eyes glowed in a gold color. The black started to dim back, with a little light. Sarutobi looked back and saw the golden eyes of the Uzumaki boy. '_That's… he brought out his father's bloodline… the Eden Eyes…_'

The man then turned back to his former student, now making up his mind to use his back up plan of the Fourth's secret technique. '_This is for Konoha, the village I was sworn to protect…_' Orochimaru raised a brow, anticipating the old man's plan of action.

The two were caught off guard, as the boy was now moving quicker than they can catch up to the boy. They were being struck multiple times, and unable to react. When they were down, Mitsuo appeared behind the Nidaime his hand hovering above the back of the man's head. His eyes glowed brightly, and he was able to push his hand within, and taking out the seal Orochimaru placed in him. "Thank you…" Whispered the man, giving a small smile, turning into dust and flying away from an unknown wind.

Mitsuo then disappeared, as the Shodaime went to strike the boy. He was knocked out, not sensing the boy appearing behind him. Then, like he did to the Nidaime, he took out the seal, and the First also dissolved and smiled at the boy. "You truly are a strong shinobi… You fought a great fight, though a bit unfair… but I see it wasn't." The honey haired boy frowned, and turned his head. '_Hokage-sama!_'

"Mitsuo-kun, you've done well. You truly are your father's son." The boy widened his eyes, confused. "Now leave this fight between Orochimaru and I. It's something I must do, and repent for my past mistake. Forgive me, but this has to be done." The man then performed several sets of hand seals. "You will be a great shinobi, Mitsuo-kun, just as your parents envisioned. I only hope the village would now see you as the true hero you are." The blonde furrowed his brows, not understanding the old man.

Then he looked up at his student. "The Yodaime's secret jutsu, the same that sealed the Kyuubi!" The boy's eyes widened at the words. "Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin!" He then grabbed his former student, and a form of the Death God appeared, permeating its hand through the former Hokage's body, and grabbing the soul of the Snake Nin.

Orochimaru, trying to stop the man, motioned his sword, and struck the man through, but Enma, who was still weakened and worn out, struggled to prevent the sword from going further. Mitsuo wanted so bad to help, but Sarutobi told him to not interfere. "Jii-san…" He gritted his teeth, now feeling helpless, but also, fatigue was rolling over him. He fell to his knees as he felt his chakra leave him, from too much use. He was now weak, and he couldn't help his Hokage.

0000000

'_His eyes… those eyes remind me of… he hides loneliness… betrayal… like…_' The girl closed her eyes and saw a flash of her brother's smiling, yet sad face. '_Mitsuo-nii…'_ The girl then looked up and narrowed his eyes. '_I need to find a way… to save everyone…_' She clenched her hands, and then called out six shadow clones. She then had in her hands her daggers, and tightened her grip. '_I have to save everyone!_'

She jumped up to attack the boy, but he performed a gust of sand to wipe out the clones, but the real Naruto broke through, her wind swirling around her, and she struck her weapons at him. As he dodged, the boy was sliced as an after effect. He then recalled this attack from her match with the Hyuuga boy. '_Like my sand that protect me, she has those winds to protect her as well._'

He tries to hit her with his massive arms, but the girl, with great agility, dodged, and tried to strike again. The girl was then thrown back with multiple balls of sand, speeding towards her. She hit her back against the tree, and fell to the branch. '_Kuso…_' She gets up, and goes for another round, but gets hit again with his Sand shuriken. The girl then tries a different approach, and Gaara shoots more of his sand attacks. Naruto threw some of her shuriken, to cut her way through them, and took out her daggers to strike him.

Upon getting hit, he counterattacked with his tail, throwing her back. Naruto stood up, rubbing away a trail of blood from the side of her lips. '_It is like he has armor around him. I need to find a weak point! But where?_' The girl jumped back, and returned her daggers in its sheaths behind her. She then quickly did few sets of hand seals. "Vine Restraints jutsu!"

Vines appeared from the tree, snaking its way around Gaara, and restricting his movements. The boy tried to move, but the vines only tugged harder, almost binding him. The girl jumped into the air, and did more sets of seals. "Wind: Tornado Blades!" Sets of swirling winds appeared, and the girl threw some shuriken into it. Then they came in contact with the boy, as sand started to spurt out, then it hit a point, causing him to wince in great pain. Naruto saw this opportunity, and commence a new set of hand signs. "The End STRIKE!" Her arms glowed brightly with her chakra, and she came crashing down towards his head, and the chakra formed into a spearhead. Then it pierced through his head.

Sasuke, who somehow regained some energy, was sitting up, panting, and clutching on to his profusely bleeding shoulder. '_Naruto… she did it…_' Then his eyes widened, seeing as the body was actually a sand clone, bursting from the impact. The real Gaara appeared, from above the girl, and slammed his gigantic hands at the girl. "NARUTO!"

The branch of the tree broke, and Gaara backed away, landing by a nearby branch. He smirked in triumph, but was then kicked on his head, making him slam against the trunk of a tree. There was a sound of the poor tree cracking from the great force. There was a great explosion, as the girl flipped back, standing in a distance, near Sasuke. "Dobe…"

The girl frowned, gritting her teeth. "D-don't celebrate just yet." When the smoke cleared, it revealed the boy in his hideous form, sand dripping and distorting his appearance. He looked at the girl, now chuckling. The sands then were slowly forming back, regenerating his monstrous body.

"Naruto… he's too difficult to defeat. He has greatly injured me, and he could to you too. I don't want to lose you, so let's retreat." He started to cough, wincing in pain.

The girl smiled to herself, but she shook her head. "I can't give up, Sasuke. I have to save Sakura-chan and him…" The raven-haired boy looked up at her in confusion. The girl knelt down beside him, trying to help him up to his feet. "Don't worry about me, Sasuke. You keep on living, so that one day, you can defeat him. You're strong, Sasuke, but I don't want to loose you too." Her eyes softened, and she glanced at the regenerating form of the Sand Nin. "There is something about him… I need to find out, and I can't ignore it." She looked at the boy, and smiled at him. "Just rest up, and back me up later when I need it. If not, find away to help out Sakura."

She moved away from her injured teammate, and powered up, gathering large amounts of chakra. With a giant explosion of smoke, there everywhere in the forest were multiple copies of the bright blonde girl. "Mass Shadow Replication!" Sasuke watched in great shock. '_Naruto… did all of this?_' He closed his eyes, smiling to himself, proud.

"Alright, time to take you down!" Then all of the Narutos jumped into the air from their spots, all throwing shuriken at the boy.

Gaara's eyes widened and he was only able to block the sharp projectiles with his only capable arm. Then he was kicked on his jaw, throwing him up, then after that there were multiple hits from every direction, sending him higher and higher. "Uzumaki Naruto Two Thousand Combo Chapter!" He was hit simultaneously on ever direction by many punches with great impact. There was one last hit that sent him spiraling down to the ground.

Gaara stared up, as the girl wasn't finished yet, with all of the copies went thundering down towards him. '_This girl… how? Where is she getting all this power? No ... I can't…_' His eyes widened. "I won't lose to a girl like you!" He yelled out. Naruto widened her eyes, being thrown off guard. Then a big pile of sand came rising up in a fast pace, causing a few of her clones to disappear in smoke. Then there was a large explosion, and a big dust of smoke covering the scene.

"Naruto!"

0000000

((Whoa! I can't believe I did this chapter… kind of shaky on the action, but I'm focusing more of the Uzumaki Twin's abilities and strengths. There are more made up Jutsus, and a made up bloodline from their father. (Can hear groans from reads: "What? Another one?") Sorry I couldn't be very original, but I wanted to depict how strong Mitsuo is, and how Hokage material he could be. But then again Mitsuo will- Okay, I'll just have to leave you at that, and let you find out later. I'll explain later what the Eden Eyes are about. Well, this turned out long. I could have continued on to the outcome of the battle, but I didn't fell like it, and would let you wait for the next chapter. Sorry if this is not a so exciting chapter. I kind of rushed it… Ha. Ha. Ha… So please review!))

**About he pairings**:  
Sorry to confuse you readers about my last comment. This fic is definitely SasuNaru, and strictly that. I suddenly didn't feel well in trying to sneak in hints of some guys falling for the girl. Sorry to disappoint many of you, wanting to see that. Anyways… now I need your help! I don't know who to pair whom with. You see… Gaara, Haku, Neji, Shino, Chouji, Temari, Kankurou, Tenten, Lee, Itachi… Mmmm… who else…? Well, they are lonely, and I can't decide who they should be paired with. The others are already taken… I don't care who they are paired with. Could be Het, shounen-ai, and shoujo-ai… So that's what I need help in.

**The twins**:  
Damn, they are strong. Well… they can be when they have too. They won't always be 'super strong'. It's already obvious throughout the fic that Mitsuo is the strongest among his group, and is a promising shinobi. But, he does have his weaknesses and limits. Sasuke is stronger than Naruto, but the girl kind of, almost has an infinite chakra source. (Remember that!) So does Mitsuo, because he does have the Kyuubi, and also something else that is a secret (and you'll just have to wait to find out what it is). Their bloodlines… well, their parents both come from different powerful clans. Why isn't the Uzumaki as famous as the Uchihas or the Hyuugas? That too you'll have to wait for an answer. Naruto's rare bloodline that pops out randomly is from their mother's side, and Mitsuo's 'Eden Eyes' is from the father. Hmmm… I guess that's all I'm going to say before I give anything away…

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	18. The Greatest Among Heroes

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 16**: The Greatest Among Heroes  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
**'Mind link'  
**_Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream  
_(My notes)

0000000

There was a big explosion, and a giant cloud of smoke covering the area. The girl was thrown back into a tree, and was coughing violently from the smoke. When she opened her eyes, she could see a giant figure lurking within the screen of smoke. Her eyes widened as it cleared, to see the complete form of the monster. '_That… that's the thing inside of him?_' Her mouth gaped open at the gigantic thing.

It roared, its sound vibrating the forest. "I didn't really expected to show this form to you guys. But now that I have…" The raccoon monster sat up, extending its arm towards the girl's direction.

Naruto froze, as sand appeared around her feet, rising up her body. She struggled to break free, but couldn't get out. Sasuke tried to go and help his friend, but was held back with shocks of pain coursing through his heavy body. "No! Naruto!" He could only watch as the blonde was engulfed in a prison of sand.

It clenched its hand. "Desert Funeral-"

"NO!" There was a giant explosion, and smoke rose up high and covered most of the area. "I won't let you win! I said I was going to protect my friends…" The smoke cleared a bit, and Gaara saw the girl's form standing on something that elevated her to almost his height. "And I will! And you can't stop me!"

The screen that blocked their view cleared, and revealed a giant form of a dragon. It's scales were a purple-black color, with giant demonic wings, and a long tail. Naruto blinked her eyes, and dropped to her hands and knees, shocked. "I… what happened? Who are you?"

The giant lizard chuckled in its low and booming voice. "You summoned me, didn't you?"

The blonde blinked her eyes confused and surprised. "I did?"

The dragon sat up, raising her higher, as she was on top of its head. "I am the King of Dragons, Ryuujin." He looked around the area, and saw the giant raccoon before him. "You've summoned me for this?" The giant lizard snorted. "He may look tough, but Shukaku is weak." The raccoon growled at him.

"Ano… since you are out here… can you help me, please? I need to protect my friends… and this is like the first time I summoned someone out! I only thought my brother could summon, with those toads." The girl said, looking down at the scaly head. "Oh my gosh! Wait till he hears about this! I'll show you Ero-Sennin!"

The Dragon then laughed superiorly. "Toads? They are weak, and so are all other animals in this world." His golden eyes looked up at the girl above her. "It has been years since I was last summoned by my former master. And you look interesting and strong, sensing the same powers as my former master." The girl sat up, blinking her eyes. Then all of a sudden a scroll appeared in front of the girl. "Sign it, and you have the dragons in your command. But next time, don't summon me for meaningless things, okay?"

Naruto took the scroll, and examined it. It looked really old and tattered. She opened it, and felt her heart skip a beat at a certain name. '_Uzumaki Tomoe…_' She glanced at the other names and was shocked to see many Uzumaki names. '_What happened to the Uzumaki Clan anyways?_' She recalled how her brother told her how he was able to sign the contract for summoning toads, and she bit her thumb and signed her name next to her mothers. The scroll disappeared into a cloud of smoke, causing her to blink again. "Don't worry, the contract is safely kept at our world." Then the dragon lowered himself, looking at his opponent. "Let's get started, shall we?"

The raccoon was greatly annoyed, and was pissed as the dragon mocked him. He then glanced at the girl, who was still staring down at the dragon in awe. "You interest me very much, Uzumaki Naruto." He mused. The blonde looked up and stared at Gaara's transformation.

Below Sasuke was in great shock, craning his neck to see the two giant beings rising out from the trees. '_Naruto… she did that?_' He then watched as the two giant beings commenced in their strange battle.

0000000

Mitsuo was now totally exhausted, on his knees, panting, and finally noticing all the injuries he accumulated from the two strong Hokages. He ended up with a broken arm, dislocated shoulder, and some fractured ribs. Then there were multiple bruises and cuts everywhere, as he was now profusely bleeding.

The honey blond boy looked up and listened to Orochimaru and Sarutobi talking, while struggling in their positions. He wanted so bad to help, but he could no longer move much, loosing all of his chakra in his battle. He bit back a retort at the Snake like man. "Don't you see? My men and ninjas from the Hidden Village of Sand are attacking Konoha. You're people will all perish, you ninjas and the women and children! Konoha is at its destruction!" Then he broke out in a menacing laugh.

The Uzumaki boy gritted his teeth. "You don't understand, do you Orochimaru." The old man narrowed his eyes at his former student. "Never underestimate the ninjas of this village!" The boy felt something lifted in his chest, at the Hokage's words. He could see Orochimaru's uneasiness. "The ninjas will fight with their lives to protect this village!" He said proudly, and Mitsuo smiled gently at his words. '_That's right…_'

0000000

Ryuujin was able to cut off the arm and tail of the raccoon, causing Gaara to become mad. Naruto was impressed at the dragon she was able to summon, and he was the king of all dragons! Suddenly, things got worse, as from the giant raccoon's head was the form of the red haired boy. Her eyes widened when the dragon explained to her what would happen if the boy went to sleep. At that moment, Gaara did a force sleep technique, and the real Shukaku appeared.

Then the real battle began, as the massive raccoon started blasting wind bullets at the dragon. Ryuujin took flight, soaring into the air, dodging, and counter attacking with his breaths of fire. Naruto got mad, telling him to use something else than fire, or else the place would burn and her friends were in it. He then surprised the girl, with using water attacks. "He's getting strong, and stronger." The giant lizard told her. "You need to wake up the kid, it's the only way."

Naruto bit her lip, and stood up. "Okay, then tell me what to do."

The dragon thundered down, directly at the raccoon, countering the windblasts from the raccoon. As the Dragon got hold of the monster, he signaled the girl to take the attack. He then bit the raccoon, and restricting its movements. The girl leapt into the air, and took a swing at the boy, forcefully hitting Gaara square at the jaw. And he was awoken, suppressing Shukaku back inside him. Gaara looked at the girl in shock. '_She stopped my technique._' He clenched his hands into fists, angered. "I'll kill you! Then my existence will not disappear!" He shouted.

The girl blinked her eyes. "Desert Coffin!" Before she knew it, she was bound by sand, not able to move her legs. Then more sand raised up to surround her, but Ryuujin placed a fire barrier around the girl, to protect her, and not harm her. "You think that would work?" Gaara laughed. The fire cleared, and Naruto was still bound on her feet with sand. Ryuujin gritted his teeth. '_Both Naruto and I don't have much chakra left… unless…_' The red haired boy raised his arms up. "It ends here!"

Naruto closed her eyes, seeing the faces of all her friends, and especially the trapped pink haired girl. '_I need to protect them! I'll save all of them!_' There was a flare of silver power encircling the girl. It was so strong, that it unbound the girl's hair from its hold, untying the forehead protector from around her head, and the sand was released from the girl. She opened her eyes, and looked at the boy with glaring silver eyes. "I will not let you win!"

0000000

"You will not obtain true strength in this world, even if you master all ninja techniques in the world, because true strength arises when you protect things that are most important to you!"

Mitsuo bowed his head and closed his eyes. '_That's right… everyone has told me that. Naruto even flaunts around professing that she would protect all those precious to her, that is why she is storng…._' He smiled, and an image of her sister flashed into his mind. A hand clenched close to his chest. '_I hope you will be okay, Naru-imouto…_'

0000000

A pair of white glittering wings erupted from her back, tearing through to spread out wide. It shrank back to a small size, but still complementing with the blonde girl. Ryuujin was in awe, though it was not apparent on his gruff expression. '_This kid… could she be? And in such a young age!'_

"Let's go, stupid raccoon!"

Gaara clenched his teeth, and widened his eyes. "DIE!"

The girl leapt into the air, drawing back a punch, energy gathering in her fist. But the sands swirled all around her form, restricting her. The girl flared with more power, trying to push her arm to punch the boy, but the sands were tightening around her arm. They were both struggling to fight back. But the unexpected happened, as the girl head butts the red haired boy, square on his forehead. His eyes widened in great shock. Soon blood trailed down from their foreheads. There were sounds of cracking, as the form of Shukaku was breaking apart. Sasuke who was watching in a distance was stunned

Ryuujin smirked mentally, watching as the two kids falling as the giant raccoon was gone. '_Fascinating person, this Naruto is. I'm excited to see how she will grow up into. Until next time, kid._' And the dragon disappeared in a big puff of smoke, throwing the two further apart. They landed on top of the trees.

They simultaneously sat up, staring at one another, and panting. Naruto was back to normal, with her azure eyes staring into teal orbs. "We're both out of power… but we still need to end this battle." She said, wheezing.

0000000

Blood dripped down from the old man's lips. Mitsuo watched helplessly, as he felt the Hokage loosing his grip on life. "It looks like I don't have enough power to drag out all of your soul. But for punishment for your devious ambitions I will take with me all the techniques you gained!" Orochimaru widened his eyes, appalled. The spirit of the snake man was tugged further, its arms exposed fully.

Mitsuo, too, was shocked to see the spirit of the Death God raising its hand with a sword, and cutting the arms of Orochimaru's spirit. "SEAL!" Shouted out the old man, and there was a flash of blinding light.

There on his abdomen was the mirroring seal as Mitsuo has. Orochimaru looked as his arms were changing into black. The Sandaime looked at his former student. "You wont' be able to use your arms anymore, therefore, you can't perform seals of any technique you know of. The destruction of Konoha has failed." He smiled.

Mitsuo shook his head, seeing the spirit of the old man that he sacrificed to perform that jutsu. He struggled to get up, no longer listening to the exchange of words the two had. Orochimaru was yelling at his old sensei, and Sandaime just smiled. "No! Hokage-sama!"

0000000

The two were standing, and at the same time the leapt into the air, drawing back into their fists the last of their strength. Then the girl swung her hand at the boy's face, sending him to crash into the ground. Soon the girl followed, landing beside him. Gaara turned his head, and looked at the girl with blank eyes. '_She…_'

0000000

With the last remaining strength he had, he ran up to the old man, before he dropped back into the ground. Enma took the last bit of his strength to take the sword out of the old man, and disappeared. The blond looked down at Sarutobi, shaking him to wake, and not able to comprehend the dear leader of the village was dead. "No! Hokage-sama! You can't!" He shook in disbelief, and many other emotions flooding within him. The old man's eyes were closed, no longer seeing the light of the world.

The boy was blinded with falling tears, and did not sense anything around him as the barrier disappear. Orochimaru's four strongest Nin came to their leader, and they went off to escape. The ANBU went after them, but we stopped by a web. Mitsuo cried over the old man that took care of him when he was young. "_You will be a great shinobi, Mitsuo-kun, just as your parents envisioned. I only hope the village would now see you as the true hero you are._"

"I'm so sorry…"

0000000

The grip on Sakura was finally released, and Sasuke was able to catch her before she falls. He placed her on to the branch of the tree, and was surprised to see his friends there. Haku knelt down beside his fallen teammate, to tend to her. Shikamaru placed his hands into his pocket. "Go ahead to Naruto." He said to him. Sasuke glanced at Shino, and nodded to them. The three were greatly injured, but they looked at their friend encouragingly.

0000000

The blonde girl turned her head, facing the red haired boy. She was wincing in great pain, depleted from any chakra or energy. He stared at her, as she tried to move. Something started to bubble within him, and he didn't understand what it was. He was angered by it, but then he wanted to know what that feeling was. "S-Stop!"

"Y-you may not know it… b-but I understand your pain." She gritted her teeth as pain and exhaustion was washing over her.

The boy blinked his eyes, taken back. "…D-Don't! Y-you wouldn't know a-anything!"

She stopped her moving. Her head still faced towards him. Her eyes were glazed with an unknown emotion Gaara didn't understand. "Y-you're just like my brother…" She whispered, but he was still able to hear her. "He was hated… beaten… and though he had me, he still felt alone, and in such much pain…"

The girl clenched her hand, and tried to push herself up again. "He had no friends. He was treated poorly, and have been called countless time, a monster."

His eyes widened at her. '_How… how is she strong?_'

She was able to get on her knees, but her arms supported her up. She was panting hard, and she turned her head to look down at him. "I understood… because, he couldn't cry… and I cried for him. He was met with the most terrible feeling in the world… the feeling of not being wanted." The boy felt his heart skip a beat, upon her words. The girl was now hovering over him. Naruto tightly closed her eyes, feeling something swell inside of herself. "I wanted so badly to take it away… all his pain… that is why I fight to become strong… I wanted to be strong enough, to protect all those who are important to me."

Gaara blinked his teal eyes, as he felt wet drops fell upon his face. He looked up to see the girl crying over him. "…W-why…?"

"Because I can feel your pain… It's the same as Mitsuo-nii's and it hurts so much. It's the same also with my dear friends, and I hate it when someone goes through it. I just hate it…" She can see the sad smiles of Mitsuo, Haku, Neji, and Sasuke in her mind. "Why is it that children suffer more, that adults? It's just… sad… and painful."

Suddenly, his vision was blurred, and he was shocked to find that he too was shedding tears. He lifts a hand, and wiped his eyes. He looked at his moistened fingers. Gaara looked up at the girl, and rubbed his finger at the girl's eye. Naruto snapped open her eyes, and looked down at him in surprise. "How… how can you be so strong?" He whispered.

"Fighting for those who are precious to you. That is why, those who harm them, I will try hard to defeat them with all I got, so that they would be safe."

"Who are precious to you?"

"My friends… and my family."

The boy closed his eyes. "I don't… have any friends… and my family… they…"

Naruto blinked away her tears, and stared down at the boy. "I'll be your friend." Gaara snapped upon his eyes, and was met with the brightest smile he has ever seen. The girl's eyes glittered with light, and it was almost as if he was facing the sun. He opened his mouth and moved his lips, but no words came out. Naruto kissed the boy's forehead. "I'll be your friend, if you will be mine. So that I could protect you too."

Something lifted from with in him. There was this strange burning sensation in his chest that he didn't know of. He turned his head to see the girl fainted in exhaustion, close to him. '_Friend?_'

"Naruto…" Suddenly the Uchiha boy appeared from behind the girl. He lifted her, and looked down at the girl. His expression softened, but then he looked down at the red haired Sand Nin, with apprehension.

Temari and Kankurou appeared from the other side of their brother, glaring at the raven-haired boy. "No..." The two older siblings looked at their young brother. "Don't fight them. Let's stop." He said in a weakened voice. The two looked at him; worry clearly written on their faces. Then the Kabuki faced guy picked up the boy, throwing his arm around his shoulder, and lifted him up.

Gaara lifted his head to take one last look at the two. He bowed his head, and the three left the site. The boy closed his eyes, and did something he wasn't able to do. He gave a tiny smile. '_I'll let you win this fight Uzumaki Naruto. The next time we meet… we'll be friends…_' The Sand siblings were racing through the forest, in silence. But Gaara broke it. "Temari, Kankurou… I'm sorry…" He whispered. The two were taken back, but the female's expression softened.

"It's okay… otouto."

Sasuke looked back down at the sleeping girl, and he smiled at her. He brushed the girl's bangs from her face. "You really are something, aren't you, Naruto?" He lifted the girl, and saw his friends appear before him. Haku smiled at the two, holding his fallen female comrade.

0000000

She knew it was going to rain, seeing as the dark clouds hovered over the ruined village. The girl lifted her arms, and tied up her hair into a loose bun. Naruto picked up her forehead protector and stared at the mark engraved on it. She clutched on to the metal plate, and then proceeded to tie it loosely around her neck, to hang.

Days had passed, and Naruto woke up with many injuries, and patched up with many bandages. Everyone she knew fought hard in the Sound/Leaf war. In the end, the feeling of victory didn't really come before the Leaf Shinobis, for they were really at great lost. Everyone was healing, from the great battle in their village. And slowly, Konoha was going to be rebuilt.

The girl was devastated to hear that the great Hokage had died, and in an honorable way. Naruto found herself being ignored and left with silence from her twin, making her crushed in the inside. She tried to confront him, but he would wallow in guilt. Kakashi responded that he was the last to see the old man, and fought bravely by his side, from what the ANBU has told him. The girl bit her lip, and left her brother to grieve on his own.

Today was the day that they were going to have the funeral, honoring all those who have died for Konoha. The girl was dressed in black attire, staring up at the dark gray clouds. She closed her eyes, sensing a familiar presence beside her. "Let's go, or we'll be late." Said a low voice.

Naruto looked up, and saw Sasuke offering his hand out for her. The girl took it, and they jumped off the roofs, to meet Haku, Mitsuo and Rei by the gate. Soon, the five walked together towards the Hokage Tower.

0000000

The sky was clear, and the day seemed peaceful. Sasuke walked past the rows of trees to find the younger Uzumaki twin, standing close to the rails. He stopped short, and stared at the back of her for a while. There was a gentle breeze, and the wind blew the girl's hair to the side. Naruto tried to hold it back, and turned around to see Sasuke. She smiled at him, and walked up. "Ohayo! Where did you go this morning?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly.

The boy shrugged and turned around. He then walked away, causing the girl to fume in his silent response. She ran up next to him, and walked beside him. "I was training." He finally answered. He jumped down to the streets, with the girl not to far behind.

"Oh! Sasuke-teme! Treat me out for breakfast!" She begged, tugging on to his arm. The boy looked a bit irritated, but inside he was smiling.

"Fine, but not-"

The girl jumped up, throwing her hands up into the air. "YAY RAMEN!" The boy was about to protest, but the girl grabbed his hand and dragged him down the streets to the direction of the Ichikaru. Upon their way, the girl opened her eyes and blinked them. She slowed down, confusing her partner. He looked ahead to see the familiar little boy with spiky brown hair. "Konohamaru…"

The little boy turned around, and looked at the girl with sorrowful eyes. The blonde's expression fell, and she neared the boy, kneeling down in front of him. Konohamaru rubbed his eyes with his arm, and smiled up at the blonde. "Naru-neechan!"

The girl tilted her head. "Has class started up yet?"

The boy shook his head. "Ano… no, the building is still under construction, and we're all going to help fix it."

"Lucky you, no school." She pouted. The boy giggled a bit. Naruto blinked her eyes, and smiled warmly at him. She looked down to her side, taking something out from her pocket. She flashed it out, holding it in front of the boy. "Here! I have a lot of these, and felt like a nice person to give it to you." She chirped. The boy looked down at it and saw it was a free meal to Ichikaru.

The blonde stood up, and ruffled the boy's hair. "I know you're a strong person, Konohamaru. Just work harder to be able to reach your dreams, so that no one else would be sad any longer, okay? Everyone else is doing their best to rebuild this place, and move on. I know with your help, everything will turn out better. So keep on smiling, and never wear a frown, or else I would cream you!" The boy blinked his eyes, and then nodded, smiling. "Welp, I'm off! I got a breakfast date with teme here!" She hooked her arm around the raven-haired boy's arm, and marched away. The boy suppressed a giggle as he saw the young Uchiha slightly blushing. '_I think the world has ended… Uchiha Sasuke is blushing!_' Then Konohamaru smiled at the blonde girl. '_Naruto…_'

The two started to slow down their pace as they were nearing their destination. The two were surprised to find Kakashi, and the two other Jounin, Kurenai and Asuma, standing across the ramen stand. The girl tilted her head, and blinked her eyes. "Kakashi-nii…?"

The gray haired man turned his head, and smiled behind his mask, seeing the pair. The raven-haired boy saw his crescent shaped eyes, and glared at him. Naruto blinked her eyes, oblivious. Sasuke turned his attention to the entrance of the restaurant, and narrowed his eyes. '_Something… is not right…_'

"Oh, you two on a date?" Kakashi questioned in his normal lazy tone. Naruto blew up, nearly knocking her teammate away. She started barking at the man from her place, but didn't notice the slight nod he gave the two Jounins, before they went away. Sasuke frowned in suspicion.

After a while, Kakashi ended up treating the two for ramen. Naruto nearly inhaled all her four bowls, while the two males just ate in their own pace. Soon the soft chime outside rang, and they found Mitsuo entering the small stand. The girl beamed at her brother. "I thought you would be here." He said, sitting down beside the gray haired man. He waved a hand at the owner of the place, passing on eating ramen.

"So the rumors were true. You do eat a lot of ramen. Didn't you ever know that it was bad for your health, though?"

Then someone else appeared, and they turned around to fine an unexpected person. Naruto's eyes widened, and she jumped from her seat, pointing a finger at the old man. "Ero-Sennin?"

0000000

((Bwahahahaha! I guess I'll end it at that. I followed through the episodes, but added my own input into it to form my fic. No it's not a Gaara/Naruto hint...They're just friends. Face it, Naruto is too kind for her own good, and would definitely make friends with anyone. Heck… maybe I'd make her be friends with Orochimaru! Never mind, but you get the point. Naruto can bring out the goodness out of some people... and can easily make friends. There really weren't many sad parts here, and I didn't feel like making up a scene coinciding with the Hokage's funeral. It was really sad when I watched the series. Sniff. Anyways, the search for the Godaime has begun! What else changes will I make? You'll just have to find out. Please review!))

**Pairings Dilemma:**  
So I was thinking... I need some shounen-ai around here. Just tiny bits of it. As for the final pairings, I got Sasuke/Naruto, Kiba/Hinata, Kakashi/Iruka, Mitsuo/Sakura, Shikamaru/Ino... It was kind of expected that they were the official pairings, for I think I mentions them ealier... I think... Anyways, I was thinking I might pair up Neji with Teten... that's popular. Then I was also thinking of Lee/Gaara pairing... I don't know why, but now I'm also starting to get interested in this pairing. Haku needs someone, but who? Haku with some guy, or some girl? Dunno... How abot Itachi? He need someone too, or else he'll be single... Itachi/Haku? Gah! I don't know! Please help out!

-Datenshi No Uzumaki


	19. An Unfortunate Encounter

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 17**: An Unfortunate Encounter  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_**'Mind link'**  
Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream_  
(My notes)

0000000

Naruto's eyes widened, and she jumped from her seat, pointing a finger at the old man. "Ero-Sennin?"

Kakashi hit the girl's head, causing the girl to pout. The Jounin stood up, and bowed to him. "Jiraiya-sama." He then turned his head at Team 13. "I have to take my leave. I'll see you three later." He walked out the place, and glanced at Sasuke before disappearing. The white haired man scratched his nose.

0000000

The Uzumaki twins walked at each side of the Frog Hermit. Naruto had her arms crossed, slightly pouting, while Mitsuo walked on as his normal self. After eating, Sasuke told the two that he would meet him at home, for he was promised by his Nii-san that they would be training. So the twins were left with the well-known Jiraiya.

"Ano… why did you want to look for us, Jiraiya-sensei?" The older twin asked, in his usual soft tone.

The man stopped in his tracks, and smiled at them. "Oh, just wondering if you'd like to come with me for a research trip."

The young twin snorted. "Why would we want to go with a perverted guy on a trip that deals with perverted things. Mitsuo-nii and I have better things to do, like training."

"Actually…"

Mitsuo closed his eyes. "Why not just tell us what you truly want from us, Jiraiya-sama."

The white haired man, blinked his eyes, and stared at the two. "Straight to the point, aren't we, Mitsuo-kun?" Naruto glared at the old man. '_They may look a bit alike, but they're personalities are completely different. I can see their father in Naruto, and their mother in Mitsuo… but then again, their appearance are changing as they grow…_'

The old man continued on with his walk, looking up at the sky. He heard the two running up to follow behind. He smiled to himself. "Well… I'm here to propose a mission for the two of you, just the two of you." The twins blinked in unison, looking up at the back of his head. "I also propose to continue training the two of you. Mitsuo, you will need to train more with your family bloodline limit. And I thought, I'd also teach you a new technique, that only a few people knows of, and its quite powerful."

Naruto's eyes widened when he said a new technique. She pumped her hands into a fist, and dashed up in front of the old man, stopping him in his tracks. "Alright! I accept!" She pumped her hand into he air, and made a dash to the direction of her home. "I'm going to pack! So don't go anywhere!"

The old man sighed, and scratched his head. He chuckled to himself. '_What a cute kid… reminds me so much of…_' He opened his eyes and looked down into emerald green ones. Mitsuo slightly frowned. "Demo… what about this mission?"

He smiled at his pupil, and placed a hand on his head. "I'll be honest with you. It's to find the next Hokage." The boy widened his eyes, and looked up at him. "The council said that things are unstable, and they quickly need a new Hokage, with Konoha rebuilding and the village vulnerable for attacks from other countries." He placed his hands on his hip, looking casual. "Those old geezers wanted me to be their next Hokage, but I refused."

The blond snorted. "Well… if you did become one, you'll probably suck at it."

The old man poked his finger at the boy's head, frowning. "Hey!" Mitsuo laughed, and the old man laughed with him. "Anyways… another possible candidate isn't here. She's been traveling, and no one knows where she is. So I was forced to go looking for her."

"And you wanted to take us?" He questioned.

Then a piece of paper was flashed in front of him. The boy blinked and took it. "It's addressed to you, but open it in your own spare time… I recommend alone." Mitsuo turned the envelope over, and saw his name neatly hand written. '_Uzumaki Mitsuo_.' When he looked up, he saw the Frog Hermit walking away. "You two meet me at the gate." He waved a hand.

0000000

The young Uchiha was disappointed to find that Itachi had to do something that came up. Izumi offered to help train him, but he told her that he'd just train on his own. Izumi didn't really have the Sharingan, but she did know lots about it. The boy found Haku also training in the Uzumaki Compound, and decided to have a little spar. In the middle, the saw a blur of orange run into the mansion. Not long after, Mitsuo came walking in. As the two were resting, they saw Naruto and Mitsuo running out the gates of the compound, without a word to them. The older boy noticed how the two were carrying bags behind them, and questioned Sasuke if they were going to a mission.

Soon, Sasuke came running into the village, looking for his friend, but was cut short, as he saw his older brother walking by, in a quick pace. He blinked his eyes, and decided to follow him. He ended up in front of the hospital, and the boy frowned. He came inside and strolled along, searching for his brother. The boy was nearly pushed over, as he saw Iruka pass by him in a frantic hurry.

Sasuke, curious, followed, and entered the room to see almost everyone in there. There was Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Itachi, and Iruka. Kakashi was in the bed, sleeping. His eyes widened, but then narrowed, frowning at them. "What's going on? Why are you all here in the hospital? What happened to Kakashi? And where is Naruto and Mitsuo?" He quickly questioned.

The room was silent, and there was a bit of some awkwardness in the room. Iruka looked so worried, sitting at the bedside of the gray haired man. Itachi was leaning against the wall, near the door, with his arms crossed, and a deep frown present on his face. Gai sat on a chair, looking nervous. Asuma sat on top of a desk, and Kurenai stood, staring at the floor. "Go back home, Sasuke. There is nothing seriously going on." Said the low tone of Itachi. The young Uchiha turned his head at his brother, unhappy.

Then the door burst open to reveal a familiar Nin. "Is it true? Satsuya is back, and he is after the Uzumaki Twins?"

Everyone in the room all glared at the man, especially the older Uchiha. The man backed away, a bit scared. Sasuke froze upon the name, and his eyes widened. '_Satsuya… after The Uzumaki Twins?_' The boy turned around and stormed off from the hospital. '_Naruto! Mitsuo!_' He bubbled with anger. '_Why is he here? And after them?_' He clenched his hands into fists. '_They better be okay…_' He growled in his mind.

0000000

The girl sighed, lying on top of the bed she would share with her brother. The three were able to get a room in the small town that they were passing by at. They found a nice inn, and rented a room with two beds. Mitsuo said that he'd sleep on the floor, while the old man and his sister sleep on the beds. The girl was getting impatient, wanting to learn the new technique the old hermit promised to teach. Jiraiya walked away doing his "research". Mitsuo went out to get food for them, and wonder around. The girl was left in the rented room, bored out of her mind.

'_What am I going to do? I'm so bored!_' She sat up, looking around the room, and she glanced at her bag. She tugged it close to her, and looked inside, out of boredom. Then she bit her lip, and fell back into the mattress. '_I wonder if Iruka-nii and Kakashi-nii would be okay that we left. We kind of rushed out from the compound. We didn't even say a word to our friends of us leaving…would they be worried? What about Rei-chan, Haku-kun, Izumi-nee, Itachi-sempai and… Sasuke…?_' The girl closed her eyes.

There was a soft knock from the door. The girl sat up, and looked towards it. She raised a brow, thinking it was her brother with the food, and that he couldn't unlock the door. She bounced off her bed, and walked towards the door. She opened it and was met with a pair of haunting crimson eyes. She froze with widened eyes. '_N-no… I-it can't be!_'

There before here were two towering men, in black cloaks, decorated with red clouds. The taller man had an oddly blue colored skin, with spiky blue hair. He also had the creepiest eyes, and carried a giant sword on his back. The girl felt her heart stop with fear, recognizing the shorter man before her. '_S-Satsuya…s-sensei…_' The man was indeed an Uchiha, with his piercing Sharingan eyes, the midnight black hair, and the same facial features as the other two younger male Uchihas she knows of. His face has aged, into a more defined young man. His hair was longer, and in a loose ponytail. His face was voided of any emotion, sending shivers down her spine. '_H-he's colder than Itachi-sempai…_' She glanced up at their foreheads, seeing the scratch across their metal plates. _'M-missing-Nin!_'

The man gave an eerie smile upon the girl. "Naruto-chan, it's so nice… to see you." His voice was indifferent, deep, low and monotonous. The girl shook in terror, wanting so badly to just slam the door and run out the window. "I see you haven't grown much." He said, but there was no reply. He stepped forward, causing the girl to step back.

The blue man's glance left his piercing eyes from the girl, and scanned the room. "The Kyuubi Vessel isn't here." Then he looked down at the girl. "No matter, we can still take the girl."

Naruto easily changed emotions, sending the best glare she could muster at the two men. "What do you want?" But her voice waved, betraying her expression.

"As much as I want to have this reunion, Naruto-chan." He stepped forward again, and Naruto glared harder. "I'm afraid I have to ask you to come with us." The girl blinked her eyes, staring up at the man she has once known. "Shall we go outside?" She bit her lip, and stepped forward, out of the room. '_I'm no match against him… and that man is also radiating with great power._'

The blue man narrowed his eyes at the girl. "It will be bothersome if she moves too much. Let's cut a leg or two." His hand was up, holding the hilt of his sword. The shorter man not saying a word, he stepped forward, raising the fear of the girl within her.

"UCHIHA SATSUYA!"

The two men easily dodged the shuriken flying towards the two men. It seemed like they haven't moved from their spots, but the blue man slightly turned to see the intruder. The blonde girl snapped from her terror, and looked forward to see the youngest Uchiha. '_Sasuke!_' The girl went to run to him, but was blocked by the wrapped up sword of the blue man. "You are not going anywhere." He warned the girl. He then looked at the raven-haired boy. "He is very similar to you, Satsuya. He even has the Sharingan. Who is he?"

The older Uchiha, who had his back to the boy, replied flatly. "My baby brother." The blue man grunted, smirking.

The boy stepped forward, going into a stance. "What are you doing here, coming back?" He growled, in a low tone. Satsuya turned around, staring at his brother with his crimson eyes. The raven-haired boy glanced at the blonde girl, and frowned. He glared up at his older brother. "Don't you dare, hurt Naruto." He warned.

Satsuya raised a brow in interest. He then looked at the girl from the corner of his eyes. "I see…" He turned towards the taller man. "Take Naruto, I will follow." He said, closing his eyes. The girl widened her eyes as the man advanced towards her.

"NO!" They turned their heads to see the boy's arm sparking with electricity. Naruto bit her lip, seeing as he powered up for Chidori. He then came running up to the man, his arm blazing with chakra. He pulled back his hand, and stuck down to his brother. Satsuya being the quickest hit the boy's arm, throwing his attack off, and hitting through the building. He then grabbed the boy's hand, and crushed it. Sasuke cried out in immense pain, as he felt his hand being broken into thousands of pieces. He then was kicked into the gut, and was dropped to the ground, wincing in pain.

"Sasuke!" The girl was about to run towards him, but the blue man stepped in her way. She looked up at him, and frowned deeply. "Teme…"

The man, not being patient decided to take action, in heaving his sword down at the girl. "NARUTO!" Suddenly there was a puff of smoke, and there in front of her, was a big frog, taller than she was, blocking the odd sword. Then Mitsuo appeared in front of her, and she turned to see the old man, Jiraiya, carrying an unconscious woman over his shoulder.

"Mitsuo…" The boy glared at the offender, his kunai out to protect his sister. He then glanced over to the other man, and widened his eyes in recognition. '_Satsuya-sensei?_'

The shark looking man then chuckled at the sight. "Isn't this convenient. It's like killing two birds with one stone." Then he looked up at the white haired man. "This is fortunate, to have the legendary Sennin, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya was greatly displeased, voicing how he knew that the woman was under hypnosis, and that they had planned to separate him from the twins. He looked at them, with narrowed eyes. "So, you were after the twins, after all." Both the blonds turned their attention to the old man.

Satsuya closed his eyes. "That is why Kakashi-san knew. You were the source." He slowly opened his eyes, and stared at the Frog Sennin. "It is our mission from our organization, Akatsuki, that we take the Uzumaki twins with us." The two looked at their old sensei, to the white man, and then back.

Mitsuo frowned, calling back the toad, and it disappeared. "What is going on?" He demanded, not liking their tones. He, like his sister, didn't like to be left out of the dark if it concerned them.

"I won't hand them over to you." Jiraiya said, stepping up, beside the blonde girl. "I'll just have to stop you two here and now. If you want them, you'll have to get through me." His eyes narrowed, preparing to defend the Twins from them.

"And, you'll have to get through me."

Naruto looked up at the struggling raven-haired boy. He stood up, swaying, and trying to keep balance. He looked up, with glaring crimson eyes. "Sasuke…"

Satsuya turned his head away from the boy, closing his eyes. "Silly otouto, you should stay out of this."

'**_Sasuke… please don't…_**'

'**_I can't let him take you away from me. I can't let him take away those who are important from me again._**' The girl felt her heart skip a beat, and she bit her lip. She watched the raven-haired boy go into a stance, prepared to also fight. '**_Let me protect you… like how you did for me…_**' The blonde brought her hands up close to her chest, clasped together. '_Sasuke…_'

The shark man lifted his sword, to take a strike, but Mitsuo appeared, and kicked the man's sword, catching him off guard. Satsuya saw this, and was going for the blond boy, but he saw his brother coming at him with a fisted hand. The older Uchiha easily kicked him, square on the chest, throwing down through the hall and hitting the wall.

"Sasuke!"

Jiraiya stopped the girl, and the blue man prevented Mitsuo from advancing to his friend. Sasuke struggled to stand back up, and he looked at his brother glaring. "Stay away from them!" He ran up to his brother, trying to take a swing, but Satsuya kneed him in the gut, and punched him back spiraling to the wall. The blonde shook her head, wanting for it to stop. Mitsuo gritted his teeth, anger building up inside him. '_Why can't I do anything? I fought against two Hokages, but I can't fight these two? Sasuke is getting beaten badly by… Satsuya-sensei._'

Sasuke looked up, and lifted his capable hand. He formed a one-hand seal, surprising the two Akatsuki members. '_A one-hand seal?_' Then the place became dark, and the two men were left in the void. Satsuya narrowed his eyes. '_Seems like they have been teaching you well, Sasuke-otouto._'

"Fire: Twin Blaze Blast!" Shouted two voices simultaneously.

From the darkness, two streams of fire came hurling towards them. The shark man smirked, and did seals to perform a water shield. But then another jutsu, a wind based one, canceled it out, and the stream of fire collided to the center, sending a giant explosion.

Sasuke's eyes widened, as Satsuya came out from the black abyss, and surviving that blast of fire. He swiftly went up to the boy, and started to beat him all over, strike after strike. He was then grabbed from his neck, being lifted, and pushed against the wall. The boy placed his hand on his brother's wrist, struggling to breath and get free.

"Sasuke!" The raven-haired boy cracked an eye to see past his brother, and saw Mitsuo and Naruto standing in front of the white haired man, who looked impressed, but then was alert upon seeing the two Uchihas. Mitsuo was flaring in his odd red chakra, and went to run to his best friend, but the blue man waved his sword, absorbing away Mitsuo's Chakra. The boy gasped, shocked. The blue man then stepped in front of the twins, threatening them with his special sword.

The older Uchiha lowered his head, his lips close to his brother's ear. "I didn't expect for you to improve this well… but you are still weak." He pulled back his head, and opened his eyes, causing the boy to widen his eyes.

Naruto felt her heart breaking as she heard the bloodcurdling screaming coming from the raven-haired boy. '_Sasuke…_' She didn't know what was going on, as Satsuya was only holding the boy up by his neck. Mitsuo was shaking in anger, feeling helpless, not able to help his best friend. '_He's using his Sharingan… Tsukuyomi…_' Then the body of the raven-haired boy fell limp.

Mitsuo shook his head, ridding his fear and hesitance, and ran past the shark man, with great speed. But Satsuya saw him coming, and let go of his younger brother, to grab Mitsuo also by the neck. Naruto cried out in shock, wanting to go after him, but the blue man came in front of her, to strike his sword from above her. Jiraiya appeared in front of the girl, and blasted a jutsu on the man. He turned his head to find he was too late to save the blond boy.

Naruto's eyes widened with fear. She saw her brother was easily taken down, fallen limp in her former Sensei's hand. '_I… I… why can't I do anything?_' She watched as Satsuya then took hold of the back of her brother's shirt, letting him hang slightly from the ground.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, and quickly performed hand seals. '_I can't let them get away with either one of the twins_.' He bent down, slamming his hands to the ground. "Frog Mouth Trap Jutsu!" Then the hallways of the inn transformed, into the insides of an animal. Naruto looked around shocked. Satsuya let go of the older Uzumaki twin, and stepped back as his body sank a bit into the pink walls. Sasuke's body also sank into its folds as well.

Jiraiya smirked, watching as the walls started to engulf the legs of the two men. "Time has run out for you two, Satsuya, Kisame. You're trapped inside my stomach now. You'll be turned into food, though you are most wanted Missing-Nins." He mused.

Satsuya frowned slightly, and turned to his partner. "Come, Kisame." Then the two made a run for it to escape. Jiraiya scowled, and pressed his hands deeper, and the walls came alive, going after the two. The place suddenly shook, and Jiraiya frowned deeply, and sprinted to the direction the two have escaped to. Naruto followed, and saw an opening, with black flames.

"They… they're gone." She whispered. The girl then turned around, and quickly went up to her brother's side. She lifted the boy's head, and shook him to awaken. "Mitsuo-nii! What happened to him?"

The white haired man stood above the twins, and narrowed his eyes. He bent down, taking out a scroll, and unrolling it. He started to write, and did a jutsu that took away the black fires. He then turned around to see his fallen pupil, and examined him. "As I feared… Tsukuyomi. Both he and Sasuke were hit with it, a powerful jutsus of an Uchiha."

Naruto placed her brother down, with the white haired man beside him. She went up to Sasuke, and scanned his broken body. She bit her lip, and hovered her hands over the boy's body. "I can't do much, but it will help in mending some of his broken bones." Her hands glowed as she was healing her teammate. '_Sasuke… You fought bravely to try and protect me._' She brushed a few strands from his eyes. '_I'll do whatever it takes to keep protecting you and Mitsuo. I can't loose you too_.'

When Jiraiya's technique was dispelled, Gai and Itachi appeared. The second son of the Uchihas was displeased to find his brother injured, and also psychologically damaged, along with his star pupil, Mitsuo. It was also found that Kakashi also suffered the same fate as the two boys. Naruto, enraged cursed herself for her weakness, and would do anything to find the men who hurt her teammates.

Itachi shook his head, and just ruffled the girl's hair. "You stay with Jiraiya. You'll be safe with him." The girl was about to make a comment, but her instructor stopped her. "It will be better if you trained under him for awhile. I promise to watch over Sasuke and Mitsuo, along with Izumi, and everyone else."

The white haired man nodded. "I think it's a better idea to separate them for a while. I was foolish to think I could watch the both of them, but I can see that they are strong students of yours, Itachi."

The raven-haired young man picked up his brother, carrying him on his back. Gai had Mitsuo over his shoulder. The green wearing Jounin, bowed his head. "There isn't anything we could do. If only, the medical specialist was here to help them." He said glumly.

Jiraiya glanced at the big browed Jounin. "That is why… we are going to find her." The all looked up at him a bit shocked. "Hai… that's right, one of the legendary Sennin, the healing specialist and slug tamer…" He smirked at them. "Tsunade-hime."

0000000

((Well, there you have it. It's kind of rushed, but oh well. Satsuya is back, and part of Akatsuki. Yeah… I wasn't surprised at all either. Darn, and I thought Mitsuo was going to travel with Jiraiya as well, but it looks like fate has other plans for him. This is because I want only Naruto to learn Rasengan. It's only fair, because, the new technique that Sasuke, Mitsuo and Haku learned from Kakashi was Chidori. It will be unfair that Mitsuo knew both. But it's not a bad idea though…Anyways, things of course will be different later when they encounter Tsunade. Oh, I'm so excited! Well, please review!))

-Datenshi No Uzumaki

**Pairing Dilemma:**

So from what I read form my reviews, there was some conflicts on the pairings. So Itachi/Haku is random… Yeah I know, it just popped in my head; I didn't know what to say. Ha! Ha! Ha! So I narrowed it down to these pairing that I need you help in voting in. It will be a long list, but you can vote up to three pairings:

Itachi/Haku  
Itachi/Gaara  
Lee/Gaara  
Neji/Gaara  
Neji/Tenten  
Lee/Tenten  
Neji/Lee  
Haku/Gaara

Ha! Ha! Ha! The random-ness. I don't know how, but I'll make it work somehow. So help out okay? Please?


	20. Going to Master Rasengan

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 18**: Going to Master Rasengan  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
**'Mind link'**_  
Normal text  
_Flashback Dream_  
(My notes)

0000000

"Ano… why would the Akatsuki want Mitsuo and me?" the girl asked, her head bowed, staring at her feet.

Jiraiya and Naruto continued on their journey to search for the Medical Specialist, Tsunade. They watched as the two Jounins took away her unconscious teammates. The girl became out of character, suddenly gloomy, which kind of worried the white haired man, after knowing how she is.

He lowered his head. "They are actually a power hungry organization, seeking for infinite sources of chakra. The Kyuubi is one of them… an ultimate source of chakra." The blonde looked up at him, fear building inside her blue eyes. "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to him, I promise."

"But why do they want me?" She asked. The only response she got was the man walking ahead in silence. The girl furrowed her brows, and ran up to him, grabbing his sleeve, and tugging it. "Ero-Sennin."

The man didn't look down at the small girl. "I'm sorry, but it's not my place to tell you. When the time comes, it will be revealed." The girl crossed her arms, pouting.

"Oh, c'mon old man! Please tell me! What do you mean you can't?" She was now slowly coming into her whiney self.

"Sorry, can't." He started to walk a bit faster. The girl caught up, nearly running with his pace.

She then did the only thing she could do; she pulled out the cute pleading face that no one could resist. The man froze, and his eye was twitching. '_It's not fair! That look has to be illegal!_' He closed his eyes, turning his head away. Then he ruffled the girl's head, and walked away. Naruto stared at him in shock, and her mouth gaped open. She blinked her eyes, and then ran after the old man. She pouted, mad. _'He's one stubborn old fart!_' She growled in her head.

"You know. You remind me very much of my former apprentice." Naruto blinked her eyes, looked up at the old man. He smiled at her. "You both are stubborn, loud, a prankster, and you look almost like him, but a girl."

"Who was he?" She asked, suddenly forgetting about the other conversation they had. Jiraiya was smiling widely, doing a victory pose in his mind. '_Like I said, similar, as he was easily distracted._' He chuckled to himself.

"Well… I haven't told your brother this, but he was the famous Yondaime of Konoha." He said proudly.

The girl widened her eyes in awe. "Really?" She then furrowed her brow, scratching her head. "Somehow, I don't believe you, because you're like a perverted old man, and why would he want you as his sensei? It's just weird."

The man's eye twitched, and he grabbed the girl's head, and rubbed his knuckled into her head. "Brat." The girl was writhing around to get free. She started to curse at the old man, for being a big meanie and such. He let her go, and laughed at her appearance, with messier hair, and her face red out of embarrassment. The girl blew a fuse, and started to chase the old man, who was surprisingly a bit faster than her.

"Ano sa… who is this Tsunade lady, Ero-Sennin?" She asked, as they continued on their walk down the road peacefully.

He placed a hand on his chin. "Well… she is one of the Legendary Sennin, like me. This woman really loves to gamble, but she is known as the Legendary Sucker." The blonde blinked her eyes. "She is actually unlucky when it comes to gambling, and she looses big time. Plus, she doesn't like aging, so her appearance probably changed."

The blonde contemplated with the information. "She sounds kind of weak to me." The girl replied.

Jiraiya snorted. "Trust me, you shouldn't be saying that, for she is also known for her monstrous strength. Once you meet her, you'll see how she is."

"So when do I start my training, huh Ero-Sennin?" She asked, as her arms crossed behind her head. The only man just walked quicker, and the girl puffed her cheeks, not liking to be ignored. She ran after him.

0000000

The two stopped in a town that was busy having a festival. Jiraiya told the girl to take this time to relax, after all the training and battles she fought when in Konoha. After that, he promised to start her training. Naruto first explored the town, looking around. When she got hungry, she nearly ate at every booth, with the little money she was given from the old man. Then, to spend the rest of her free time, she played games, gathering lots of prizes. The girl felt a bit bad, as she couldn't carry them all, so she gave them away to some kids. She did keep a few to give for Rei-chan when she gets home.

The girl looks up to the sky, and sighed. '_I guess I should go and find that old fart, where ever he is._' She then wandered around, in search of the big, white-haired man. '_If I know him like I do, he's probably at…_' Then there were laughing from one of the stores, and she looked at the title of the place. She narrowed her eyes, frowning as she recognized that voice. She entered and found the man, sitting in the center with many women around him. He was definitely drunk. "Oh? Naru-chan, what are you doing here?" His voice was tipsy.

"Aw, isn't she cute? Is she your kid?" One woman asked.

"She's so adorable."

"Look at her hair, it's so pretty!"

To Jiraiya's dismay, and Naruto's annoyance, the women all crowed around the little girl. They started to coo her, and poked her. They also started to tug on her long hair. Naruto was getting freaked out. "She's such a Chibi!"

Something blew up in the girl, and her eye twitched terribly. Jiraiya saw this, and widened his eyes. He tried to get the women away, as he saw the girl turning red with anger. "Um… ladies… you shouldn't…" But they didn't hear his protest, and the women continued on, awing the little girl.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, no longer taking it. "AHHHHHHH!"

0000000

A bag of water balloons were dropped to the ground, and slightly bounced. Naruto stared at it, blinking in confusion. Jiraiya picked two up, and tossed one to the girl. She easily caught it, and looked up at the white haired man, curious. "These are for your training." The girl brightened with glee as their training was finally going to start. "But before that, I'll give you a heads up. You will go through a three level process, and I'll go through each one, as you pass to the next level. It takes time and determination to do this, plus chakra control, which I hear you are lagging on in your team." The girl pouted.

"This is an original technique, that only the Yondaime and I know of. You're lucky to be learning this as well. I was going to teach Mitsuo too, but he has the Eden Eyes." He told her. "This technique is called Rasengan." The girl bubbled in excitement. The man lifted up the water balloon in his hand, and the girl watched in awe as something was going on inside it. All of a sudden, the balloon popped, letting the water drip from his hand.

"Cool!"

"What I did was rotate the water inside the balloon, without moving the balloon. You need to accumulate, and maintain chakra in your hand, while concentrating on pushing and rotating the water inside " He then lifted his other hand, and showed the girl how the real Rasengan looked. "I'll only show this to you once, then from here on out, you'll need to follow the steps, and learn how to create the Rasengan on your own." He then slammed his hand with the swirling ball of energy at a tree, indenting it. The girl was fascinated, and eager to start, nearly squeezing the balloon in her hand.

The girl looked at the water balloon, and stared at it, furrowing her brows. "Ano… can you show me how you did it again, with the balloon?" She asked, looking up at the man. Jiraiya sighed, and picked up another water balloon. Just like before, the balloon popped in his hand.

"So, I'll give you time to complete the task. I'll be in town gathering information, so-" Suddenly there was a pop of water exploding, and the man stared at the girl with wide eyes. Naruto managed to pop the water balloon in one setting. Naruto furrowed her brows, and turned to look up at the man.

"Um… I'm not sure if I did it right…" The only man blinked his eyes and watched the girl pick up two balloons in each of her hands. She stared at one, and it popped in her hand. She lifted her other hand, and the balloon popped as well. Getting over his shock, the man was amazed on how quickly she caught on. '_Impressive. She's quicker than how Arashi was. She and Mitsuo are definitely Tomoe's children…_'

The girl then looked up at the man, satisfied after popping five balloons. "So… did I pass?"

Jiraiya nodded, and the girl bounced happily cheering. "Now go to the inn and rest now." The girl stopped and pouted. She was about to say something, but the old man stopped her. "I promise to teach you the next step, so go and rest. I still need to gather info." The girl grumbled and rolled her eyes. She then marched away back to the town.

'_Things will go quicker than expected._' He thought, looking up to the sky. '_I bet you two are proud, aren't you?_'

0000000

As promised, the girl continued on with the training to learn Rasengan. The next step was to explode the hard cover of a ball. Naruto, shocking the old man again, was able to do it after two days. Then the old man proceeded with the last phase, where she had to control it all in a plain air balloon. The girl was having a bit of trouble, as they continued their journey to the next city. She found it a bit hard and complicated, as her control wasn't very good, she admitted.

The two made it in Tanzaku City. They wandered around the place, as Naruto still continued to maintain the form of the ball rotating chakra in the balloon. She was able to hold it for more than thirty minutes, impressing the Frog Hermit. The girl then gave it a rest, as they were going to stay in the city for a while, and she would continue training later.

They started to scout the place gathering information on Tsunade's whereabouts. They hit the jackpot, hearing that the woman was indeed within the city. Along the way, Naruto got lucky in a draw, and won the two some extra cash, which Naruto was keeping. She reprimanded the old man for wasting it on meaningless things.

The two stood on the rooftops, looking around the city. The blonde was getting restless, and she sat down, beside the old man. "This is stupid! She isn't anywhere. For all I know, that bastard was giving us some lies." She hissed. Jiraiya sighed, and looked down at the crown of golden hair. "You know… we might as well do some sight seeing, yeah? I kind of wanted to see the castle here." She suggested. The man agreed, and they made their way to it.

To the girl's disappointment, the castle was destroyed, but Jiraiya noticed that it was recent. He heard from the people around that a giant snake caused it to be in ruins. '_Not good… that means Orochimaru is here as well, looking for Tsunade too. But why?_' They raced through the place, with the girl following behind.

They stopped in the middle of an alley, with one wall crumbled. To his examination, it looked like there was some sort of battle. Naruto whistled, crossing her arms behind her head. "Must be one brawl for something to happen to this place." She mused. The Frog Hermit turned his head, and narrowed his eyes seeing blood. '_Am I too late?_'

It was getting dark, and after Naruto's begging, they decided to go into a tavern to have some food. The white-haired man froze upon seeing a familiar face. Naruto was looking around, unimpressed, but she didn't notice the expression the man had. She followed him to a table, and stopped short upon seeing two other women sitting already there. Naruto blinked her eyes and stared at them. There was one lady, with short dark hair and dark eyes. The other was a busty older woman, with pale blonde hair and cinnamon eyes, and a small diamond on her forehead.

"Jiraiya." The blonde woman glared at the man. Naruto noted that she was drunk, with rosy cheeks and hazy eyes.

The Frog Hermit smirked, sitting down in front of the woman. "Tsunade." The blonde girl's eyes widened upon her name, and she looked at the woman again. Her lip twitched, itching to make a snide comment, but she tried so hard to behave. They ordered food, and the girl ate silently, trying to mind her own business.

"Why does it seem like a reunion of Sennin this time of the year?" The woman said, sipping her sake. Jiraiya joined her.

"You've encountered Orochimaru." Replied the white haired man. Naruto blinked her eyes, frowning. The blonde woman swirled the cup in her fingers, her head leaning on her head like she was uninterested in anything. "What business do you have with him?" He questioned. Tsunade didn't answer, but took out a deck of cards, and Naruto saw how they started a game of poker. "Then… have you heard of Sandaime?"

Naruto's expression fell. "Yes. Orochimaru somewhat told me."

"Then, you know what I'm going to ask of you."

The blonde girl looked over at the woman, seeing her raise a brow. Naruto looked away as the woman glanced at her. "Who's the kid?"

Jiraiya smirked. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"She's-?"

"No, her twin." He placed down his cards, and looked up at the busty woman. "So, do you accept?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, and threw her cards down. "No." she replied, taking a hit of her shot glass.

Naruto, in disbelief, looked up, frowning. She glanced between the two Sennin. "So she won't take the position. I guess this is a waste of our time, Ero-Sennin." She growled, not happy. "Why would she be chosen as the Hokage, when she is a selfish drunkard, who is really an old hag beneath that fake appearance, and ungrateful?"

Jiraiya held up a hand to the girl. "It's because she is the only one qualified to fit the position. She is after all, the granddaughter of Shodaime, and she has unimaginable medical skills that surpasses all." He replied.

Tsunade stared at the golden haired girl. "Jiraiya, your apprentice is more of a stupid brat than your last one. She's even a little bean." Naruto, enraged, slammed her hands on the table, yelling out she was not short, and wanted to strangle the woman. But Jiraiya held her back, pulling on the back of her shirt.

"The resemblance is uncanny, but there is no one on earth who would have the personality as Yondaime." He replied.

Tsunade snorted. "All the Hokages are fools. They've all wasted their lives for the sake of the village, dying." She picked up her cup of sake. "Only idiots become Hokages."

Naruto was filled with rage, no longer taking this woman's bad mouthing. She jumped on to the table, glaring at the woman. "Don't you dare say those things about the Hokages! Yondaime and Sandaime were the greatest Hokages! They were not all idiots! Only you are! You can't see how important they are, for they didn't meaninglessly give up their lives for our village!" She yelled. The girl backed away from the woman, still glaring. "I hate people who spit at the name of a Hokage, for they are lower than scum!" She then pointed a finger at the woman. "So don't go around saying that the Hokages are stupid. If you disgrace the name of a Hokage, then I'll punch your face in, even if you are supposedly a Legendary Sennin!"

The woman stepped up, standing and nearing the girl's face. She glared at the girl. "You've got guts kid, saying all those nasty things. If you want to pick a bone with me, then let's take it outside, brat." She sneered. The dark haired woman freaked out, and Jiraiya sighed.

0000000

Outside, the two females were standing apart, facing each other. Naruto was still growling in anger, glaring at the woman. Tsunade looked a bit amused, and Shizune was freighting in the sidelines. Jiraiya was leaning, smirking. The blonde woman then lifted a finger, confusing the girl. Naruto blinked her eyes, being thrown off guard. "One. I propose that I can beat you with just one finger."

Naruto growled, and charged at her. She threw a kunai at the woman, which she easily dodged. When she saw the girl coming to kick her, she poked the girl on the chest, but it exploded in puff of smoke. Then Naruto appeared behind, but disappeared again, when Tsunade was going to hit her with her finger. The woman then jumped up to dodged shuriken thrown at her, and was also able to roll in the air, away from the girl's kick, which she blocked with her finger.

'_She's quick, and strong._' She pushed back, and Naruto disappeared again. '_But not good enough_.' She finally caught the real girl, and flicked off the girl's forehead protector. Naruto's eyes widened, and she was suddenly flicked on her head, throwing her back.

Jiraiya was smiling, and Shizune was gaping her mouth in surprise. Tsunade landed to the ground, and looked down at the girl who was sitting up. Naruto held a hand on her aching forehead. "Kid, tell me why you care so much for the title of the Hokage."

The girl stood up, and raised her head to look up at the woman. Tsunade saw something sparkle in her eyes. "Because… I'm fighting hard to make someone's dream come true." She replied, her hand clenching. "He wants to be acknowledged by the whole village, and being Hokage is his dream. Though they hate him, he loves Konoha, and he would do anything to protect it." Naruto then clenched her hand close to her chest. "He would make a great Hokage one day, and I'll do anything to make that happen. Hokage means everything to him, and he trains hard to become one." She looked up at the woman with glazed blue eyes. "I care for the title, because the title is important to him. " Naruto bowed her head, her hands clenching into fists. "I'll do anything…"

The woman widened her eyes upon the girl's words. She was distracted to see the girl gathering chakra into her hand, winds swirling around it. Naruto looked up to her, eyes glaring. "Rasengan!" She charged at the woman, the bright ball of energy in her hand. She went to take a hit, but Tsunade slammed her foot to the ground, making a fissure in the girl's path. The girl's attack was redirected to the ground, blowing her away, and shocking the adults.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, glaring. "You taught her the same technique that only you and the Yondaime mastered?" The white haired man smirked. She stared at the girl, who was being tended to by her attendant. Then she stared at the ground and saw the big crater. '_She mastered it, just like the two…_'

"Itai!" The girl moaned. Shizune looked over the girl in worry. "Kuso! That one sucked!" She whined. Tsunade blinked her eyes at the girl. '_It sucked? It was fairly decent._'

Jiraiya walked up to the girl. "Well… seems like you got it all figured out, Naruto-chan."

The girl pouted, crossing her arms. "But, it didn't seem right to me…"

The woman walked up to the girl, looking down at her. "I'll make a bet with you." She announced. Shizune freaked out. Tsunade flicked her pendant around her neck. "In one week, you'll need to show me that you truly mastered that Rasengan."

The girl, quickly recovering, jumped up. She had determination burning in her eyes. "Ha! I can do it three days, and also figure different way of using Rasengan within that week!" She challenged.

"As an offer, I'll come with you back to Konoha to accept that position. I'll also acknowledge the one whom you believe could be Hokage."

"Mitsuo… my brother."

Tsunade's face softened. "And… I'll also give you this." She flicked the pendant around her neck. Shizune gasped.

The girl beamed in determination. "Hai! I accept your bet!"

0000000

During that week, Naruto trains hard by herself. She heard from Shizune the supposed curse of the necklace, but the girl didn't care. As said, she was able to 'master' Rasengan. The girl then went on to create different way to use it. Jiraiya, who would pass by to check on the girl, saw all the damage she's done in her little training area. He was impressed, as he once peeked as the girl worked on throwing the power to long ranged targets. '_She will definitely surpass her father… like Mitsuo._'

Naruto stared up at the sky, her body unmoving. The area around her has suddenly become leveled, with no more trees or boulders around. She seemed to have over worked her self again, in with only two day to spare. She groaned, forgetting that she'd end up sick soon, and probably won't be able to show Tsunade her abilities with Rasengan. She groaned.

"What's wrong, Neechan?"

Naruto looked up to see a small dragon, sitting on top of her chest. The girl felt a bit lonesome, so she summoned some company. The little guy was like a plump lizard, with tiny wings. He had beautiful blue-green scales with black wings. The dragon was not that small or big, but could ride her head and shoulder. His name was Ryu, and one of the many children of the great Dragon King. "I'm so tired…" She groaned.

Ryu blinked his big golden eyes, and glanced around the place. "You did work really hard today. Why not rest the whole day? Plus… I'm hungry, Neechan!" The dragon whined.

The girl chuckled, and slowly closed her eyes. "You're… always hungry…Ryu-ch-" She then fell asleep, her voice trailing off. Ryu looked down at the girl, and blinked his eyes. Then it smiled in its own way, and laid its head down, watching the sleeping girl.

0000000

The blonde groaned, rousing from her sleep. The girl fluttered open her eyes, and she sat up to find her in a room. She tilted her head confused, wondering how she got in the room. She got out from her bed, and gasped seeing an unconscious Shizune on the floor. "Ah! Oneesan!" she shook the woman to wake.

Shizune groaned, looking up to see Naruto up and well. "Naru-chan, you're awake!" The girl beamed down at her and nodded.

"Ano… are you okay? What happened?" She helped the attendant up, as Shizune shook her head saying she was fine. Naruto then found out today was the day to show Tsunade the bet, but Shizune fell silent when Naruto asked where she was. They then encountered Jiraiya, who fell for the blonde woman's trap, and was poisoned to not be able to mold chakra well. Soon Shizune explained to the two about Tsunade meeting up with Orochimaru. Then the three set off to find the woman.

0000000

Anger and betrayal bubbled within the blonde girl. Her azure eyes darkened, as she glared at the object of her anger. There before her was the mocking silver haired young man, whom she trusted during the Chuunin exams. She thought of him as a friend, and believed everything he said and did. But now, she was betrayed, as he was really Orochimaru's right hand man, a spy gathering information and looking after Mitsuo and Sasuke, possible apprentices for the Snake Sennin. He taunted her, saying how she was weaker than her teammates and dense. He even had the nerve to call her a cute little chibi that had no real talent, not a worthy ninja.

Naruto glanced at the catatonic blonde woman, who was supposedly one of the Legendary Sennin. The girl found it ironic how the woman was a great medical specialist, who had hemophobia. "Naruto… you may be strong, but you are not yet ready to fight them. Stay back and watch Tsunade. Shizune and I will take care of them." Jiraiya commanded. The blonde was going to protest, wanting so bad to punch Kabuto's face in, but she listened, and nodded, running up to the shaking woman.

The blonde watched helplessly, as Jiraiya battles against Orochimaru, but his body still had the effects of Tsunade's drug. Shizune wasn't fairing well against Kabuto. The girl bit her lip, not liking what was happening. The girl widened her eyes as one of the summoned snakes went after her and Tsunade. She did her best to grab the woman, and jumped out of the way.

The girl stood up in front of the woman, and bit her thumb. '_Here goes nothing! Please summon a big enough dragon to stop this snake!_' She quickly performed the correct hand seals, and hit the ground. There was a giant puff of smoke that covered the area, and a loud roar echoed through the fields. The people around suddenly stopped and stared as an almost giant dragon appeared. It was a bronze dragon, smaller and different than the dragon king, but big all the same. Naruto and Tsunade rode the top of the dragon's head. The girl smirked. "Hope you don't mind, but that snake is really annoying!"

The dragon grunted, and flapped its wings, lifting up into the air. The snake tried to attack it with its fangs, but the giant lizard flew around it, dodging the snake. The dragon then drew its head back, and shot out balls of black energy at the snake, causing it to disappear back to where it belongs. Then the dragon landed, and lowered its head. "I've done your bidding, but next time, summon me for a more worthy challenge." It said gruffly, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto wiped her brow, but was caught off guard, being punched away from the blonde woman. The blonde girl hit a big stone, and fell to the ground, grunting in pain. Naruto lifted her head, and was angered, seeing the woman being threatened then beaten up by Kabuto. She couldn't take it any more, and made it on time to shield the hard punch from the gray haired man to the panicky woman. The punch hit the girl square on her forehead protector, causing blood to trail down between the girl's eyes. "Yamero yo, teme!" she growled.

The two adults looked at her in shock. Suddenly there were whirls of wind, gathering in the girl's hand, chakra forming into a blue ball. She went to hit the man with it, but he moved out of the way, hitting the girl's leg, but he didn't see the girl throwing the Rasengan from behind the man's back. Kabuto then was thrown far, twisting away from the blonde.

Naruto hit the ground, wincing as her thigh was pulsing in pain. '_Damn it! He did something to my leg, and it's killing me._' She turned her head, looking over her shoulder to see Kabuto getting up, with a big burnt swirl mark on his back. The silver haired man was shocked at the girl's technique, and stared to cough out blood. The girl smirked, and tried to get up, but she fell back, as her leg was in much pain. She growled, and heard the man chuckling.

He stood up, and started to limp his way to the girl. Naruto got irritated, and out stretched her arm at the man, her palm facing the man. "Don't you dare, take another step!" She warned, but the gray haired man snorted and walked up to the girl, kicking her arm away, breaking it. The girl cried out in pain, and the man smirked. He then started to kick the poor girl, but she bit her lip to hold out from screaming at him. The girl grabbed the man's foot, and out stretched her arm, like before, and chakra quickly gathered, and she released it towards the man. Kabuto, with wide eyes was pushed away again with Naruto's technique, but he didn't let the girl go easily, hitting her with his glowing hand, on her shoulder. The two were pushed apart, the blonde girl landing in front of Tsunade.

The woman watched all this with wide eyes, still a bit shaky. She shook her head. "Stop this already, brat!" She yelled. "Why do you insist on continuing? You're going to d-"

The girl got up, but staggered a bit. She bit her lip hard, trying to ignore the pain. There was blood falling from her wounds. "I-I know that I'm weaker than Mitsuo-kun and Sasuke…" She said, panting. "But… I won't die… not until I fulfill their dreams… until I know… that they are safe… until I see Niisan… a Hokage…" She then smirked. "Plus… I want your cursed necklace for my self."

Kabuto was coughing out more blood. The hit was weakening him. He was shocked to find out how he under estimated the blonde chibi. He got up, refusing to be defeated by the girl. He took out a kunai, charging after the girl. Tsunade yelled for them to stop, but the girl didn't listen, taking a defensive stance. She then pointed a finger at the man, narrowing her eyes. The two didn't know what she was thinking, but Kabuto ran on. He struck out the weapon, but it struck through the girl's other hand, and she pushed through holding on to the man's hand. Both adults were shocked.

Naruto pulled him closer, jabbing her finger at the man's chest. She tilted her head, and smirked. "Last Shot Jutsu." She whispered. Before he knew it, and big blast shot him far, skidding through the dirt. A trail of smoke came from his chest; his skin hissing like it was on fire. Naruto frowned a bit, still panting. "Damn… I didn't use enough chakra." She muttered.

Then the girl tasted something metallic in her mouth. She coughed hoarsely, the crimson liquid spraying out from her mouth. Her vision suddenly became foggy, and her world was fading into black. '_Mitsuo-nii… Sasuke…_'

0000000

They all sat in the same tavern, and in the same spot as their first meeting. The girl was recovering well, with Tsunade's healing of course. The girl pouted, and looked up at the woman. The blonde woman raised a brow at the girl. "What's wrong Chibi?"

The girl fumed. "I'm not a Chibi!"

The two Sennin rolled their eyes. Shizune giggled. "So, Tsunade is now Godaime of Konoha from now on." Jiraiya stated. Naruto frowned, furrowing her brows. The old man glanced at the girl. "Why are you discontent?"

The girl crossed her arms. "Well… compared to Jii-san… she has a violent nature, is selfish, is a reckless gambler, short tempered, and an idiot." She raised her head, with her eyes closed. "I don't think she can even do the job right." She then nodded to herself. "Plus… seeing as she is an old hag in disguise, I don't think its right to deceive the people."

The blonde woman was furious at the girl's words and challenged the girl into another battle outside. The girl shrugged, Shizune freaked out, and Jiraiya just sighed. The two females once again stood facing each other. The woman raised a finger, declaring that she only needed one finger for the fight. Naruto scowled, and out stretched her hand, pointing her finger out, like a gun aiming at the woman. Once again shocking the adults, the girl was able to form Rasengan from the tip of her finger.

Several little balls came flying at the woman, growing, to hit her. Tsunade was amazed, but dodged, smirking. The blonde girl then charged forward, right after her last Rasengan, taking out her kunai to strike her. The woman pushed down the girl's hand with her finger, and flicked the forehead protector of the girl's. Then she did the most unthinkable thing, she took the girl's chin and kissed her forehead. Naruto could only stare at the woman, blinking her sky blue eyes. Tsunade smiled upon her. "You'll be a fine Kunoichi one day, Naruto-chan." She then ruffled the girl's head affectionately.

Naruto beamed up at the woman. "I'll be the greatest!" She chirped. Tsunade chuckled to herself, looking at her bright expression.

0000000

((Hoot! That's it for this chapter. So it was rushed, I admit it. I of course jumped around the episodes, and definitely changed it to fit my fic. Hey… it's like trying to fit seven episodes into one… So how was it? They finally get their Godaime! I'm going to have so much fun having Tsunade in the picture! I have so much planned for the future of this fic, but that's until later. The most exciting part will come soon, so sit tight! I have no school anymore. So I'll update soon. Starting Monday is my Grad Week, so I'll be really busy. I'll try to update by then, so around tomorrow or Monday morning. What else is there to say? Dunno, but please do review! I'm so happy to find out I got 150 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH for your support!))

**Pairing Dilemma:**

So it turns out many of you have responded to my call… LoL. Anyways, from the results I got from the previous chapter (Chapter 18) was:

Itachi/Haku- 5

Neji/Gaara- 4

Lee/Tenten- 4

Lee/Gaara- 3

Neji/Tenten- 3

Someone thought of Haku/Temari, and Itachi with Ayame or Temari. What surprised me the most was that people are going on with the idea of Itachi and Haku. I admit that it's so random, but I think I could make it out in the fic. Oh, I promise you I won't lean solely on the yaoi pairings. There are going to be hints, but the main focus is on SasuNaru as Naruto is the female… so that doesn't make it entirely a yaoi fic. So… thanks for your support. You can continue voting for your pairings… until… I say the polls are closed. Welp, I'm off!

-Datenshi No Uzumaki


	21. Many Changes

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 20**: Many Changes  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_**_'Mind link'  
_**Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream_  
(My notes)

0000000

Big blue eyes stared up into cinnamon eyes. It was like a contest, to see who would give up. Then the unexpected happened. The big blue eyes suddenly glistened, and became pleading, like an adorable, irresistible puppy. Oh, she can feel that she was loosing, her eye twitching, and not able to resist the stare. She closed her eyes, and sighed out in defeat. '_Jiraiya was right about her…_' She muttered darkly in her mind.

"Fine."

Naruto bounced in glee, smiling widely. She took the woman's hand, and dragged her to the hospital. They were able to make it to Konoha safely. Jiraiya had to part from the females, and they made their way to the Hokage tower. Naruto ran home to check on the people there, and drop off her stuff. After Tsunade met up with the irritating and old counsel, the blonde girl showed up and begged the blonde woman to come see her friends who were in the hospital.

Tsunade reprimanded the gray haired Jounin for being careless. Naruto quickly hugged the man, and Iruka, who was staying by his side. Then they walked into Mitsuo's room. Tsunade has finally been able to see the honey haired boy. Naruto was surprised to see her pink-haired best friend, sitting by the boy's side. "Sakura-chan!"

The older girl turned her head, and was flooded with relief and happiness. "Naru-chan! You're back!" She stood up and hugged the shorter girl tightly. "I was so worried when I found that you kind of disappeared. Then Itachi-san told me where you were."

The blonde tilted her head, and looked at her sleeping brother. "How is he?"

Sakura bowed her head. "He's been like that since they brought him here. Everyone came to visit him, and Sasuke-kun too."

Naruto turned her head to her best friend. "You've been here all this time?"

The pink haired girl blushed lightly. "Well, I thought that maybe I could watch over him for you, Naru-chan." The blonde blinked her eyes, and tilted her head.

Then Tsunade stepped forward to examine the boy. "Him too?"

Naruto nodded her head. "Hai." She then looked at Sakura's weariness, looking up at the busty woman. "This is Tsunade-baachan. She's apparently our new Hokage, and a medical specialist. She'll be able to help Mitsuo-nii!" She chirped.

Sakura turned to the woman and bowed. "Arigatou, Hokage-sama… please do anything to help Mitsuo-kun." Tsunade raised a brow at the pink haired girl, and looked up to see a single new flower in a vase by his bedside. She then looked down at the boy, and placed her hand on his forehead. '_So… he is the one that Naruto said would be Hokage one day. He definitely seems strong, and from what I heard from Jiraiya… he was able to fight against two Hokages…_' Then she looked at Sakura's anticipating expression, watching her. '_And this girl… it's apparent she has strong feeling towards him._'

When her hand stopped glowing with chakra, the honey haired boy groaned, slowly fluttering his emerald green eyes. He then sat up, with a dazed look in his eyes. Naruto gasped, and felt overwhelming joy swell in her chest. She was about to throw her arms around the boy, but Sakura got to him first. The pink haired girl had her arms around his shoulders, hugging him. Naruto blinked her eyes, seeing as the girl was shaking with elation.

The blonde girl smiled at them, and backed away. "I'll come back to check on you later, Niisan. So watch over him a bit longer, okay Sakura-chan?" She said softly. Tsunade raised a brow at the girl. "C'mon, there are still more!" She chirped, and tugged the woman's hand towards Sasuke's room.

It was empty, as the raven-haired boy lay motionless on the bed. Naruto neared the boy's bed, and stared down at his pale face. She gently smiled. "Oi, teme! I brought someone here to help you. Please wake up so I can show you this super cool jutsus I know! I'm going to kick your ass for sure!"

Tsunade blinked her eyes, watching the girl. She neared the boy's other side, and placed a hand on his forehead. '_This is the boy she has affections for?_' She looked up at Naruto; her head bent staring at the boy. When she drew back her hand, the boy stirred from his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto peering down at him, with her shining blue eyes. "Teme… you're okay!" The blonde felt her chest constricting, relief and happiness washing over her.

"Dobe…"

The woman's eyes softened, watching them. "I'll come back, okay? There is just one more person to see!" She turned to the woman, and she led the way. On their way to the room, they found a boy in a green spandex body suit, in crutches. Gai appeared, begging the woman to help his prized student. Tsunade frowned a bit.

"Lee-kun!"

"Naru-san." The boy looked up and smiled as he saw the bouncing blonde.

"Naruto. I'll take it from here. Go back and check on your friend." She told her. The blonde blinked her eyes, and nodded. She gave a smile to the boy, and then went off back to Sasuke's room.

0000000

It was the next day, and the girl got hungry, and decided to go off to get some food for her and Sasuke. The girl was a bit bummed out, and the raven-haired boy was silent. He avoided certain questions, and would sometimes reply one-worded answers, mostly his infamous 'hn'. Naruto checked up on Mitsuo, and saw he was almost in the same state. Both Sakura and Naruto were worried, and Naruto was scared of what Satsuya did to them. After sitting around and chatting with Sakura, she went out to get food. She announced she hated hospital food, and went walking through the village.

The girl looked up to the sky, frowning a bit. '_Maa! I can't be sad! I need to be happy, or else everyone would be worried of me. I can't let that happen!_' She then placed on her cheerful mask, and skipped along down the road to Ichikaru. Ramen always made her happy.

"Naru-neechan!"

The blond stopped in her tracks, blinking her blue eyes. She turned around to see two recognizable little children. "Moegi-chan? Udon-kun?"

The girl looked up at her, with pleading eyes. "Naru-neechan, please help us. It's Konohamaru!" Naruto frowned slightly, and followed the two children to the Hokage tower. They stared at the office doors, where Tsunade was pissed, and two Chuunin were looking a bit nervous.

"What's wrong? Open these doors!" The woman barked.

The Chuunin rubbed his head. "They're locked, and the Third's grandson is in there."

Tsunade not pleased, glared at the two. Naruto came up to her. "Ah! Don't worry, baachan! I can get him out there."

The woman bopped the girl's head for calling her old, and she crossed her arms. "Fine, you got till the end of the day." Then she walked away. The Chuunins glanced at the blonde girl, and nodded in acknowledgment. Then they went away.

Naruto stared at the doors, and went near to tug on the handles of the door. Naruto quickly jumped away to avoid being trampled by the falling metal pans. She quirked a brow. '_Oh, he's good… but not that good._' She mused.

"Something is wrong with Konohamaru… we don't know why he would lock himself in there." Said Moegi, very worried.

The girl then disabled the traps the boy set on the door. She then knocked it, and pressed her ear close to the door. She can hear sobbing from behind. The girl got worried. "Konohamaru. Open the door. It's me Naruto!"

"Go away! I'm not letting any one use the old man's room!" Shouted the boy's voice.

Naruto's eyes widened, and then her expression fell. "Konohamaru…"

"I'm going to protect this room, because I'm his grandson!"

"You idiot! You're protecting this room because you're afraid that people will forget about Sandaime?" The girl frowned. "No one is will forget about him, Konohamaru! Come out here now, and we can talk about this!" She placed her forehead on the surface of the door. "I know it's hard to loose someone… but that is how life goes, Konohamaru. No one expects when one will pass away, but you need to learn to accept it. Jii-san wouldn't appreciate it if the people he fought so hard to protect in this village, would keep mourning over his death. That is why the people continue to work on, to rebuild the place Sandaime had built. Why would they forget him, when he's done so much for Konoha?" She lifted her head, and turned around to lean her back on the door. "Konohamaru, please come out, and let the new Hokage do her work. Let her continue on with what the Sandaime has started."

All of a sudden, the girl fell back, as the doors opened. Naruto stared up with wide eyes, and saw the red face of the boy's. She sat up, and turned to the boy. Suddenly she was nearly thrown back, as the boy threw his arms around the girl, and started to cry. Naruto smiled sadly, and rubbed the boy's back. "It's okay, Konohamaru. It's okay to be sad, but remember that he is always watching over you, and so you need to grow strong, and maybe one day also follow through your grandfather's vales."

"Oi, Naruto."

The two blinked at the woman standing in the doorway. Naruto stood up, and watched as she just walked into the room. The girl eyed her. "What are you doing, baachan?"

The woman bopped the girl on her head. "None of your business." She grabbed a book, and went to walk out the door. "Just trying to do something to help out someone. It's my duty after all as Konoha's Godaime." She replied, ruffling the girl's hair as she walked out. Naruto scowled, and fixed her hair. '_What? No thanks for opening the doors to her office?_'

Konohamaru watched the woman, and bowed his head. The blonde girl looked down at the boy in question. "Nani? What's wrong?"

The boy shook his head, and he smiled at her. "Naru-neechan will treat me out for ramen, yeah?" The girl stared at him, like he was crazy.

0000000

She sighed out in content, being on top of the roof of her home. She remembered being out and away from Konoha with her training, staring at the starry sky, but it wasn't like how she felt when on top of her roof. Her eyes softened, and she fell back, lying down with her arms spread out.

The girl closed her eyes, letting her mind wander freely. Today was Tsunade's inauguration, and it was a joyous day for Konoha, receiving their leader to keep the ties strong in the fallen village. The girl spent the day with her three best friends. The four went around, enjoying the festivities together. They ran into their other friends, and all joined together to eat dinner at a restaurant. When the day ended, they all went home. Haku, Sasuke, and Mitsuo went for a night spar. Naruto, surprisingly, declined to join them, and ended up relaxing in the onsen at the back of the mansion.

Things were going along fine for Team 13, though Mitsuo and Sasuke didn't want to talk about what happened to them with Satsuya's Sharingan. They continued on with their training under Itachi, and sometimes with Kakashi's team as well. Naruto was itching to show off her Rasengan to the boys, but she told her self that maybe she could surprise them, when the time arises that she needs to use it. Jiraiya would pop up to train Mitsuo's Eden Eyes, for he was the only one who knew all about it. Sasuke continued to train his Sharingan with Itachi, and Naruto began to train on her own.

The girl snapped her eyes open, and turned her head to see Sasuke sitting beside her, like he always does. The girl sat up, and yawned lightly. "Aren't you tired, after your spar?"

Sasuke shrugged, his head slightly wet from taking a shower. "Not really." He replied.

The girl closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. "Looks like we'll be starting missions tomorrow." Sasuke nodded, already hearing about it. The girl yawned again, and soon found herself leaning her head on Sasuke's shoulders. "I'm glad you're okay now…" She whispered.

"Dobe…"

"Goodnight."

Sasuke widened his eyes and looked at the girl's head. It became heavy for she fell asleep in an instant. "Idiot." He smiled to himself. He looked up at the stars, and sat there with the girl for a little while.

0000000

"From here on out, you six are Chuunins."

Eyes widened in shock, especially the pink haired girl that stood with the other five. They were all gathered in the office of the Hokage's, facing her. Sakura looked around, feeling like she was part of a joke. "Um… what do you mean, Hokage-sama? I understand that they deserve it, but I didn't even make it to the Third Exam."

The woman leaned her chin on to her hand, looking at the pink haired girl. "Well… based on reports, that attack on Konoha from Sand and Sound, you proved excellent skills during battle. You have great potential, though you do need a bit more training in your medical skills, and I decided to move you up a rank. Though the exams got interfered, everyone showed Chuunin potential at that time." She then looked at Itachi's team. "You three were already considered of entering the Chuunin ranks to begin with." Naruto, Sasuke, and Mitsuo blinked. "So, go on and get your vests, and such. I need to continue with my work here. Report back here for possible missions tomorrow."

They all bowed and left the office. The woman smirked. '_Interesting bunch they all are._' She mused.

0000000

Naruto beamed proudly, checking herself out with the Chuunin vest. "Wait till Iruka-nii sees this! I'm finally a Chuunin now!" She chirped. Sakura looked a bit nervous, hesitant of the idea. "Nani? You're not happy you're a Chuunin?" Questioned Sakura.

The older girl shook her head. "No, it's not that. I'm ecstatic to be Chuunin… it's just that, I don't see how I got to be one… and at the same time as you."

The blonde beamed at her friend. "Maybe they see how strong you've gotten, Sakura-chan!"

"Oi!" The two girls turned to see the four boys, now new Chuunins, standing in a distance. Shikamaru eyed them, and stuck his hand into his pockets. "Not coming to eat?" The girl jumped in excitement, and took Sakura's hand, running in full speed towards them. The boy sighed. "So troublesome."

0000000

There was a sigh of pleasure, as the girls all sank into the hot waters, relaxing. The four were at the Uzumaki Compound, relaxing in the onsen. After long hours of doing missions and training, the girls were able to get together, and relax, to release the stress they had. Ever since Tsunade became Hokage, all the Shinobis of Konoha were bombarded with missions, just to get the village stable again. Even the Genins had to work hard, helping in rebuilding the village. The new Chuunins were lucky enough to work together on missions, but the others that were left behind, stayed in their teams.

Today, the girl felt a bit left out, as Mitsuo and Sasuke accompanied Itachi in a mission. The girl begged to come, but Itachi didn't allow her to, and Sakura was there to cheer her up. The girl sighed, and sank into the water, to let it go up to her nose. She slightly opened her eyes, and looked at her friends. Hinata has truly gotten strong, as Naruto had a spar with her. She was almost like Neji, but different, seeing as they were in the Hyuuga clan. Sadly, the Hyuuga Heiress lost those matches, but continued to train to be just as strong as her best friend. Ino was now competing to get to Chuunin. She was shocked to find that Sakura was a Chuunin before her, and is now working hard, in her small team, to become stronger. Sakura, asked Tsunade to be her apprentice, for she felt she wanted to be a medic-nin, to be able to help out her friends. And on went her training with the Godaime. Naruto felt proud for her friends.

The little blonde wasn't left out. She was asked by Tsunade, surprising her, for Naruto to train under her as well, as another apprentice. Shizune would work more with Sakura, while Tsunade will help out and train her, but the Godaime would focus more on the little blonde. Even Hinata was under Shizune's teachings, with Tsunade supporting her assistant. So Naruto was learning medical techniques and new taijutsu from the blonde woman. The female Uzumaki was still being trained under Izumi and Anko, along with her Sempai and Kakashi. So now, the blonde girl was becoming well known in her Chuunin level, along with her twin brother and the youngest Uchiha. The three were climbing to the top, and everyone knew it.

"This feels so good," sighed out Ino, her head leaned back with eyes closed.

Hinata leaned her head in her crossed arms, over a stone in the pool. "We've all worked really hard. I guess we deserve this." She said in her gentle tone.

Sakura raised her head, and smiled at them. "So, I heard that Kiba asked Hinata out for a date." She mused.

The blue haired girl shot up, eyes wide and her face beat red. Naruto sat up, laughing. "Aw… Hina-chan is blushing!" She teased. Ino joined in.

The girl frowned, but her face was still bright red. "S-so? I-I heard from K-Kiba-kun that Shi-Shikimaru might ask I-Ino out." She stuttered. Then it was Ino's turned to blush, and the other two started to laugh.

"Oh my gosh! Ino-chan has a crush on somebody now." The smaller blonde teased.

The older blonde glared at her friends. "Wait until some guy asks you two out, then who would be laughing now!" Sakura giggled, and Naruto rolled her eyes. "But… that's a lie…I don't really think he would… seeing as he kind of likes Temari from Sand…"

"That's not true." Hinata protested.

Sakura smiled at her friend. "I'm sure Shikamaru likes you, Ino-chan!" The older blonde blushed brightly, and sank into the hot waters. The girls started to giggle lightly.

It was late at night, and the girls left for home. She watched as the girls walked out together through the woods, and she leaned against the gates. She looked up at the night sky. '_They should be home by now._' She thought, worried of her team. The girl caught sight of the recognizable raven-haired boy, and ran up to him. "Sasuke."

The boy looked up at the girl, his eyes clouded with guilt. "Gomen, Naruto… Mitsuo is at the hospital." The girl gasped, and teleported with the boy to her brother. She ran into the room, and found their sempai leaning against the wall. She rushed to her brother's side, worried. The honey haired boy was sleeping in the bed, badly injured. Naruto looked up to see the two Uchihas also sporting injuries as well. She bit her lip, refraining from asking what happened.

That night, Naruto stayed in the hospital, refusing to leave her brother's side. Tsunade allowed it, after checking on the blond boy. Naruto couldn't sleep, sitting beside her twin. Sasuke promised the girl that in the morning he would tell her what happened, and Naruto held him to that promise. She stared at the boy's pale face, and brushed a few strands from his face. '_Mitsuo…_'

The girl looked around the dull room, and her eyes caught sight of the boy's pouch. She furrowed her brows, seeing some paper sticking out. Curious, the girl took it out. There were two sets of papers. She was arguing in her head weather to look at it or not. The girl unfolded the first paper, and saw the neat handwriting adorning it. The page was filled out all the way, and more writing in the back. The girl bit her lip, and then read it.

_

* * *

My dear son, _

_It devastates me to know that I must leave this world, to protect this village that I've grown to love. As I saw you come out of the world, I was the happiest man alive. I was sad that I could not watch your other brother come out, as I had my duties, for a grave danger befalls upon Konoha._

_I'm sorry that I had to place upon you the responsibilities that I couldn't take care of. I found out there was no other way to defeat the Kyuubi no Kitsune that attacks our village, but to seal it into a body that can contain it. Any normal man would die with the immense chakra the demon holds, and only a being with developing chakra could be able to contain it. I didn't want to place it on any other child. So I sealed it in you._

_I fear that the village won't see you as the hero I want them to envision you. To bare such a burden is the hardest task, and I entrust you with it, to grow strong, and then maybe one day overpower it. That is why I don't trust any one else with the power, but you my son. You were the first one born, and I know that you will become an idol to your younger twin._

_I just want to let you know that I'll always love you and your brother. What ever you will decide on, I'll be proud of you no matter what. Just know that I will look after you, and hope that you would grow up to be fine young men, and maybe grow up to be shinobis. I'm sorry I can't be there with you, but take care of your mother for me. This will get rough for her, but I know you two will grow up happy. Also take care of my idiot apprentice, Kakashi. He may be a cold person, but deep down he is a big baby, if you can call it that._

_As much as I want to continue writing, I must go, and fulfill my last duties as the Yondaime of Konoha. Please be safe and happy. Watch over your mother and brother. I will also leave that responsibility to you, because I know you can handle that as well. Take care my son._

_Kazama Arashi

* * *

_

Naruto stared at the letter with wide eyes. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. Her chest tightening, and tears threatened to fall from her cloudy eyes. _'…T-Tousan… he-he-he was…_' The girl lifted up the other letter, and felt her heart constrict, skipping a beat.

_

* * *

To my only son, _

_The time has come for I have to leave this world, and join your father up there to watch my lovely children. I'm sorry I have to go, but fate wishes for me to end my story here on Konoha. I've left so many memories, and now it is ending. My heart aches to know that I can't watch you and Naru-chan grow up to become such wonderful people, but I ask and hope that you continue on to grow and created many happy memories for me, of your own, with your sister. I know in the last letter I inserted with this was from your father, and it kept saying your brother. Don't mind it, for Arashi always wanted sons, and didn't get to see his daughter born into this world. To keep him happy, I kept the name Naruto, which I hope she doesn't mind._

_It was our dream to see you and Naruto grow up to be shinobis of this village. I want you to become a shinobi; so that you can defend yourself from the harshness those wicked villagers would place upon you as you grow up. I sense hatred and hostility towards you, because you carry your father's last deed for the village. Please don't think of it as a plague, or don't hate your father for what he has done to you. But, you understand, he had no other choice but to use you as its vessel. It's hard to ask someone else to give up their child, but I envisioned the Kyuubi as an asset._

_Somewhere, I was able to research on human vessels for demons. Sooner or later, you can be able to absorb its chakra, and use it to your advantage. I believe that is what Arashi planned as well. That is why, I'd really like it if you became a shinobi, and show those villagers how strong you are. You can be the hero we see within you. Added to this, is a key to unlock that door up the stairs in the library. I know you and Naruto are curious to know what's behind it. There are many scrolls of the many techniques your father and I have learned, and I know that the two of you will be able to learn them as well, to continue on as our legacies. There are also old books, containing the history of our family and bloodlines. There are separate instructions for you and Naruto on learning the techniques. I know they are different, but they are suitable specifically for the each of you. I hope everything in there is to your liking for knowledge and gaining strength._

_I know Iruka and Kakashi would take care you very well. I only wish that you would get to meet people that don't hate you, and would see you as you are. To me, you're not a demon, but my son. You and Naruto are the most precious things on earth to me, and that is why I want you two to live, and leave your own legacies in this world._

_Mitsuo, my son, please take care of your sister. I predict that she may end up having the same personality as your father, who I feel for. Make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. Protect her, and hold on to her, for you two must love one another always, to survive in the harsh world. Don't let anyone take you down. Show them how strong you truly are, and keep those precious to you close to you. I know you'll become strong. And don't forget who you are. You are both my children, the children of Uzumaki Tomoe and Kazama Arashi._

_With love from you mother,_

_Uzumaki Tomoe_

_P.S.- Sorry it wasn't known to you whom your father was. Please leave it as a secret for now, for your father has made many enemies, and we'd only want for your protection.

* * *

_

Naruto was left crying to herself, out of anger, happiness, and sadness. She buried her head in her arms, on top of her brother's bed.

0000000

((Ha! Well, that ending kind of sucked. And the letters were corny. Sigh, I'm hopeless. My head is all messed up right now. I'm pretty busy this whole week, and I was able to fit in this chapter before I'm off somewhere over the rainbow... Anyways, Sakura is Chuunin? Yes, because I want her to be. Don't ask why, I just did it. This fic is AU isn't it? Shino and Haku are Chuunins too. Shino is one because he doesn't get enough recognition in this fic. Plus he is a very decent shinobi. Haku was said to be in Jounin level, so he moved up. I may not understand many things in Naruto, but I'm trying to make things up that fit in this fic. Not only Sakura is training under Tsunade, but Naruto too. Tsunade is mostly focusing on Naruto that with Sakura. Hinata is under Shizune's guide.

Oh, and I forgot to mention some things from the last chapter. Naruto is a quick learner; it goes with Sasuke and Mitsuo as well. I mean, they were trained under the best of shinobis since they were little. One reviewer mentions something about the Chidori. Yeah, I don't really know about it much, but it's AU. Mitsuo and Haku are special. I don't know if that's a good enough answer, but oh well.

This chapter entails many changes, and there has been a lot. There were many changes going on in Naruto's life, and plus there has been many changes from the Anime/Manga. LoL What will happen next? You'll just have to find out. Will someone turn dark? Who knows? Please review!))

**Pairing Dilemma:**

Wow! Many more votes! Gosh the tallies are almost close, I don't know what I would do!

Itachi/Haku- 11

Neji/Gaara- 7

Neji/Tenten- 6

Lee/Gaara- 5

Lee/Tenten- 4

All other votes have one. I'm not sure about Haku/Sakura… Why? Surprise! Surprise! (Wink) But I think you'll know… but I'll leave it to you on what it would be. Anyways, the polls are still open! Thanks for your support!

-Datenshi No Uzumaki


	22. Broken Ties

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 21**: The Broken Ties  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
**'Mind link'**_  
Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream  
_(My notes)

0000000

It's been a week, and they have yet to release Mitsuo from the hospital. Though he's awake now, and all healed, Tsunade has kept him in there for unknown reasons. Naruto got even more worried and suspicious as the Godaime placed two Jounin shinobis in front of the isolated room in the hospital. The girl would try to visit her brother, just to keep him company. But she ended up getting missions and some intense training with Itachi and Sasuke. The girl would run into Sakura, who would visit the boy everyday for hours. The blonde grew a bit suspicious of her friend's daily visits, but also felt like teasing someone.

Whenever she was around an adult, she felt this tension around them, like they are trying to hide something from her. Mitsuo wouldn't talk about what happened, but Sasuke did. All he said was that on their way home, they encountered some unknown ninjas. The three were separated for a while, but when Itachi gathered them, they found Mitsuo unconscious. Naruto had to go with his story, but she felt that they were leaving something out. When she asked why her brother had to be confined in a room, Sasuke admitted that he didn't know either.

On her way to visit Mitsuo, early in the morning, luckily there was no training or missions for the day, the girl ran into Hinata, who wanted to visit her best friend's brother. The two girls walked their way through the village to the hospital. Naruto kindly greeted the familiar people in the building, and walked to the farthest room in the building. Walking down the halls, the blonde was chatting with her best friend, about their team and what not.

As they arrived upon the door to the room, Naruto and Hinata stared in shock, seeing the two guarding Jounins were knocked out in front of the open door. "Nani?" They ran up to them, and Naruto shook one shinobi violently. "What happened? Where's Mitsuo?" She cried out, panicked. Hinata had to pry the girl off the poor man,

"N-Naruto!"

The two girls turned around to see a trembling pink haired girl, tears running down her face. Naruto rushed up to her friend, concerned and alert. "Sakura, what happened?"

"I-It's Mitsuo-kun… h-he's…" The girl was having a hard time saying her words, choking back her cries.

Then the three girls turned around to see three shinobis running down the hall to the room. They looked attentive upon seeing the two unconscious Jounins. One ran into the room, while the others questioned the now rousing shinobis. The three watched, alarmed, out of the way of the busy Nins. Naruto was suddenly growing angered and anxious, and Hinata was a bit fearful. Sakura turned to her friend, and clutched on to Naruto's sleeves. "Naruto! Mitsuo-kun is-"

"Naruto!"

The three girls turned around to see Sasuke running to them. He approached them, and looked at each of them. "Sakura, you need to come with us." He told the pink haired girl, tugging on the blonde's wrist. "Sorry, Hinata-san, but we must take our leave." The Hyuuga Heiress bowed her head, nodding.

Naruto grew frustrated, jerking her arm away from the raven-haired boy's grip. "What's going on?" She shouted, causing everyone to pause in their actions. "Why are they here? Where's Mitsuo-nii?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and took hold of the frantic blonde. He looked at Sakura, and the pink haired girl hesitantly touched his shoulder. Then the young Uchiha used his free hand to perform hand seals, and the three disappeared in puff of smoke. Hinata grew concerned, and placed a hand on her chest. "I hope everything is going to be okay…" She turned her head and saw the Leaf Nins still bustling about, investigating.

0000000

_"Mitsuo-kun! What's going on?" _

_She watched as the honey blond haired boy looked back, as if someone was following them. The girl was fearful for him, and confused. She was tiring out, as they kept running, away from the hospital, and away from all the people of the village. The pink haired girl nearly tripped but Mitsuo caught her, and they continued their run._

_Today, the girl was on her way to the hospital for her daily visit to the older Uzumaki twin. It was late in the afternoon, after the girl's training with her teammates. She brought with her a bouquet of flowers she bought from Ino's family shop. She happily greeted the passing nurses that recognized her. On her way through the hospital, someone just ran into her, making her loose grip of her flowers, and about to hit ground, but someone caught her. When she looked up, she saw the shocked face of Naruto's brother. He looked around in alarm, and just ran off, dragging the girl with him. Sakura didn't know what was going on, lost of words. It was only now she came to her senses as everything happened so fast._

_The two were panting hoarsely, in a small clearing in the middle of the park. The pinked haired girl looked around, seeing as the place was isolated, and they were beside a bench. She turned her head towards the honey haired boy. "Ano… Mitsuo-kun… what's going on?"_

_She walked around to see his face, but it was covered by his bangs, his head bowed. "I can't stay here any longer… Sakura…"_

_Jade eyes widened at the low unusual tone the boy carried. She furrowed her brows, growing worried as the boy suddenly clenched his hands tightly into fists. She neared the boy, a hand hesitantly wanting to touch the boy. "W-what do you mean… Mitsuo-kun?"_

"_It's not safe for me to stay here in Konoha…" His voice grew soft. The girl blinked her eyes, as he winced all of a sudden, falling to the ground. Sakura panicked, and was immediately by his side._

"_Mitsuo-kun!"_

"_S-Sakura-san… pl-please watch over Naru-imouto for me…" He said, gritting his teeth, and wincing in pain. She saw as he was clutching his abdomen. She was trying to see what was wrong with him._

"_What do you mean, Mitsuo-kun?" her heart was beating fast._

_He looked up at her, with emerald eyes, and the girl froze, not able to take her eyes away from him. "I need to get away from Konoha… If I don't… everyone would be in danger… that is why I can't stay here any longer…" He took the girl's hand, and gently squeezed it. "Please tell Naruto I'm sorry. Please tell everyone that I would be okay… and that they don't need to follow me…"_

_Sakura opened her mouth, speechless. Her eyes were mixing with many emotions. "B-but… I don't understand…"_

_Before she could say anything else, her eyes widened in shock, as tender lips were pressed against hers. She then registered it in her mind to find that Mitsuo was kissing her. Her heart skipped a beat, a sudden rush of warmth rained upon her. When the warmth disappeared, the girl didn't notice that somehow her eyes were closed from the moment. She fluttered them opened, her jade eyes in a daze. She could only stare at the boy before. Mitsuo brushed a few strands from her hair, a sad soft emotion present in his glassy eyes. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. Then something strikes the girl from behind her, causing her world to fade out into black. '_Mitsuo-kun…'

0000000

"This mission isn't like any other mission." The current Hokage of Konoha looked up at the six boys, lined up before here. She dared not to glance at the fuming girl off to the side, who radiated a dark aura around her. "You are to retrieve Uzumaki Mitsuo, and fight off the pursuers. Though this mission is ranked as an A-class, I'm confident in your abilities that you would be able to complete the task." The blonde woman looked up to see the seven young shinobis of Konoha.

There was the genius, but lazy Nara Shikamaru. Then there was the promising young Uchiha Sasuke, and the ever-rambunctious and furious Uzumaki Naruto. The other young shinobis present were Inuzaka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, Momochi Haku, and Hyuuga Neji. Tsunade glanced at the leader of the mission, the Nara boy. She saw the blonde girl itching to ask her questions. She closed her eyes. "Make this as quick as possible." She ordered.

The six shinobis nodded, and all followed Shikamaru out through the office. Naruto stood in the same spot, and the woman raised a brow at the girl. The blonde girl was clenching her hands, many emotions running through her. She looked up at the woman, tears shining in her azure eyes, threatening to fall. "When I get back… you're telling me everything." She said, her voice low.

The woman swiveled her chair, no longer wanting to face the girl. "Fine… but promise me this, Naruto… " The girl looked up at the back of the chair. "Don't do anything drastic. Follow orders, and stay close to your team. I know he is your brother, but you need to know that what ever happens, I want you back here in Konoha. You understand me?"

The girl frowned, furrowing her brows. She closed her eyes, bowing her head. "Yes… I will come back, but don't count on me not doing drastic things. I'm going to bring back my brother, no matter what, even if I have to drag his sorry ass back here. He will be Hokage!" She declared.

The woman smiled sadly. She heard the door to her office closed. "This mission could be pointless… their hard work and sacrifice will be in vain… I'm only doing this, to make you change your mind in leaving… because you're making the biggest mistake in leaving everyone behind…"

Tsunade looked out the window, seeing the village she was heading. She stood up, and placed a hand on the cold glass of the window. "Mitsuo-kun…"

0000000

They were running through the forest, with Kiba and Akamaru leading the way. Following Shikamaru's plan, they were in a formation, tracking down their mission companion. The squad leader was following behind the canine boy, with Naruto and Sasuke not far behind. Then Chouji followed behind the Uchiha, Haku attentively followed after him, and Neji covered the rear, using his Byakugan. The only female of the group bit her lip, crestfallen to her own thoughts. '_Mitsuo… why?_'

'**_Naruto! Pay attention!_**'

The girl blinked her eyes, suddenly aware of her surroundings. She turned her head to see Sasuke catching up to her. She frowned a bit. '**_Dobe… you're in a mission, and you need to pay attention._**' He told her, hopping the trees beside her. The raven-haired boy then took the girl's wrist, and stopped her in her tracks. The girl blinked her eyes, seeing that their team were gathered, stopping in their trail.

'**_Why did we stop? We need to hurry!_**' She looked around the boys. Sasuke glanced at her, signaling for her to pay closer attention. Shikamaru crouched from his place in the trees, Kiba and Akamaru slightly ahead of them. "I smell blood, over in that direction." He pointed out.

"Is it Mitsuo-kun?" Haku questioned.

The boy shook his head. "No… but there are four Jounins of Leaf… One is healing the fallen two…" responded Neji, looking far with his bloodline activated.

"Could they have encountered the pursuers?" Haku asked quietly. The white-eyed boy glanced at the other boy.

Kiba shot his head up. "I smell him! Mitsuo is over there! But then there are four others close by!"

Naruto clenched her hands into fists. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She said, impatient.

Sasuke stopped her from moving on. "Baka, we can't go, because there are a lot of traps in this area. Looks like the enemies counted on us to come after Mitsuo… who ever they are." The boy's eyes were glaring red of his Sharingan.

Shikamaru frowned, and stood up, facing his team. "Let's move. Be watchful for where you step." He warned them. They all nodded, and made their way through the barrage of traps. Naruto, being her clumsy self, nearly triggered a trap, but her teammate prevented her from doing so. Then the four geniuses assumed that because of all the traps, their pursuers of their friend was close by resting. With the Sharingan and Byakugan, they spotted their enemies close by. The appointed squad leader turned to his team. "Listen up, there is a change of plans. I'm splitting you guys into three teams."

They all listened closely to their leader, save for a certain person, who was anxious and jumpy. After their plan was thought out, as Sasuke, and Naruto formed one team. Haku was placed with Shikamaru and Chouji, and Kiba was paired with Neji. When their enemies detected them, there were many explosions that were set off, and their battle began, finding out that they were part of Sound, the infamous Sound Four.

0000000

There before her, not so far away, was the recognizable boy, whom she was chasing throughout the forest. Naruto slowed down, stopping a few feet from the person she was after… her brother. They stood in a valley, no trees in sight, and over the cliffs, was a giant lake, with a waterfall leading out of the lake, to a wide river. The girl bowed her head, clenching her hands, shaking with mixed emotions. Her heart was racing, and her surroundings were dimming from her view, focusing on the honey haired boy. "Mitsuo-nii…"

There was a soft wind, blowing between them, brushing against them and playing with their strands of hair. He didn't turn around, not wanting to look at her. "I'm sorry Naruto… but I'm not letting you follow me any further."

The girl took a step forward, a hand desperately wanting to reach her only blood relative. "Mitsuo-nii…"

"I'm not going back, Naruto." He said, his voice loosing its gentleness, into a low tone. "I can no longer stay in that village."

The girl shook her head. "Why? What's going on? Why isn't anyone telling me anything?" Tears were threatening to unleash from her glistening sky blue eyes. "Mitsuo-nii… please…" She took another step.

"No." He turned around, his eyes flashing gold with his bloodline limit, the Eden Eyes. It glared down at the girl, and something tore within her with those cold hard eyes. "I can't go back, because everyone will be in danger. I can't tell you why. This is my own problem, Naruto, and I can't always have you butting in them. You may be my sister, but this is something I must do on my own." He said, his voice sturdy and low. "I've already decided on what I must do, and no one can make me change my mind. I'm leaving Konoha… and I wouldn't know if I would come back or not. This is for my own good, Naruto… that is all you need to understand." He told her.

The girl was shaking, feeling her heart break with every word he said. Then anger filled her, and she clenched her hands. "No… you may be my older brother, but I need to do this." She looked up, her eyes raging with fury. "I promised to Sakura-chan that I would bring you back, and I'm not going back on my words." She took a step forward, glaring at his brother. "I'm going to do everything I can to bring you back with me, _oniisan_, even if I have to drag your ass to Konoha."

The honey haired boy rose his head, his empty golden eyes peering over at the little girl he had grown up with since they were born. "Then I will do whatever it takes to stop you from taking me back there. Not even you can change my mind… _imouto-san_."

0000000

He was racing through the forest, searching for his only close friends in the world. He was afraid, scared that something might happen to them if he didn't reach them on time. He doesn't understand, he couldn't see why his first, and best friend would want to get away from the home he grew up in. It was the place he loved, and would die protecting it. Then there was her, the first person to see past who he was. She was special, and unique, different from all the people he has met. She would accept him as he was, and so would his best friend.

Something was clenching in his chest, as he ran on. One by one, their group has grown smaller as they raced through the forests. The Sound four were no picnic, so they split apart, going down to only him and Naruto. After running into Kimimaru, He told Naruto to continue on and try to catch up with her twin. He knew that deep down inside, the girl was the only one who could get her only brother back. Among the siblings he has known, the two were the closest, and had this special bond that no other siblings have. Not even Izumi and Itachi were this close, or he with them. So he was engaged in battle with the strange man, who had a creepy bloodline limit, using his bones as weapons. When he thought that he couldn't go on any longer, Lee appeared, and so did Sabaku no Gaara. Then the young Uchiha went to go after his teammates. Sasuke just hopes that nothing has happened to them.

0000000

'_Why won't you come home?'_

'_Because… I can't stay…'_

'_Why can't you tell me?'_

'_Don't you care anymore?'_

'_Are we all not important to you?'_

'_Do you… hate me?'_

'_No… I don't.'_

'_I will never hate you… imouto-san…'_

'_But why?'_

'_You're serious…'_

'_You're that serious…'_

'_That you would…'_

'_Kill me…'_

'…_Gomen…'_

'_I made a promise, and I will keep it.'_

'_I will bring you back.'_

'_Even if I were to break every bone in your body!'_

'_It's too late…'_

'_I can't go back.'_

'_Mitsuo-nii…'_

'_Naru-imouto…'_

'_Don't leave me alone.'_

'_You'll never be alone… anymore.'_

0000000

Tears were running freely. No longer could she hold them in. Panting hoarsely, her body so worn out, and beaten, Naruto was trying to keep herself up. On her knees, bent over, with her arms out stretched holding up her body. Her hair fell freely from her sides, touching the ground. Her arms were cut and bruised, and shaky. Her back was burning, and her legs were pulsating. She couldn't move anymore, reaching her limit, but she had to reach him. She had to bring him home.

The battle she went through, to get her brother had no words to describe it. She nearly killed him, and that is what scared her, nearly losing control of this power locked up inside her. The boy also nearly killed her, with the Kyuubi's power unleashed, and with his blood limit. They held nothing back; throwing as much power they had at one another, forgetting that they were siblings. Of all the years they've been together, they showed power that they have never shown, and it was unleashed with great force.

After her powerful Rasengan, and his Chidori, they were blown away by the powerful impact, distorting the area it once was, the Valley of End. Naruto found it ironic, but she couldn't give up. That last strike was all she had, and her body has weaken, empty of chakra. She felt her heart aching. She couldn't look up at the form her brother took on. In his eyes, it held that killing intent… she was frightened.

She started to cough violently, blood spraying out to the ground in front of her. "M-Mit…suo-nii…"

Footsteps neared the girl's frail body. Harsh panting was heard above. Naruto slowly lifted her head, seeing the boy's feet a few inches away. She lifted her head, to see her brother, looking down at her, with empty eyes. It changed from red to his familiar emerald eyes. He too was tired, his chakra also faded.

The girl widened her eyes, seeing as he took out a kunai knife, and lifted it. Then in one stroke, he sliced his wrist, with the little symbol of their mind link connection. The girl gasped, her heart broken to pieces. '_He… he…_'

Mitsuo fell to his knees, coughing violently, as blood spat out from his mouth. The girl made a move out of worry to help him, but she froze, wincing in pain. Her arms were buckling, and were giving in. She fell forward, but was caught before she hit the floor. Then arms wrapped around her small frame, and warmth surrounded her. "Naruto…" His voice was in a light whisper.

The girl widened her eyes. "You'll always be my sister, no matter what. And I will always love you, until the day I die." The girl was shaking, and her arms wrapped around her brother tightly, desperately holding on to him. "I can't stay… because I don't want you to get hurt, because of me. If I stay, everyone, and even you will be in danger." He buried his face into her girl's head. "I may be strong, but I'm still vulnerable to the Kyuubi's powers. The seal, it's weakened, and I can't stay in Konoha… and…also because…" The girl was going to protest, but he held on to her tightly. "… But… the only way I can protect Konoha is if I stay away."

The clouds that covered the sky darkened, and a soft rumble came rolling over. "I'll come back… but I don't know when… Until I'm able to control that power within me, I'll come back. Just keep getting stronger each day. Don't ever change, and keep smiling, so that I know that you are okay. Please wait for me there, and I'll come home back to you, with your sweet smiling face." He pulled back, and looked down at his sister. Naruto was sobbing, not able to hold back her falling tears. He lightly smiled at her, and brushed away a few strands of hair from her tanned face. "We're Uzumakis… Don't forget that."

Suddenly it started to rain, the heavy drops mixing with their crimson blood, and the tears. The girl looked up, her bright blue eyes glazed with tears. Mitsuo smiled softly at her, for one last time, before her world became unfocused, and turned black. "Sumanai… imouto-chan…"

0000000

It was raining hard, as if the heavens were crying. Sasuke's heart clenched, suddenly feeling a tension around the place. He stopped over the cliff, two tall-carved structures stood on each sides of the big waterfall. The place was nearly razed, and ruined. He stepped forward, and peered down. Then his heart skipped a beat, and he jumped down to the surface below. He landed with perfect balance and grace. He stood up, and froze from his position.

In the rainy scene before him, he sees the honey haired boy, his back facing him, standing over the unconscious girl. Sasuke frowned sadly, staring at the twins. They were badly injured, their wounds obviously shown. He took in a shaky breath and stepped forward to his first close friend. "Sasuke-kun." The raven-haired boy stopped in his tracks, and looked up at the younger boy carefully. "Promise me… that you will protect her… and that… she would not cry."

The boy furrowed his brows. "Mitsuo-kun… what do you mean?"

The older twin turned his head, looking over his shoulder, and giving a sad smile. "You've been a great friend, Sasuke-kun. I would even consider you like my brother." Sasuke blinked his eyes, confused. "I just want to ask you a favor… a promise… that you would protect Naruto for me." He said, his voice softening. "Please… always be there for her, and take care of her for me. You are the only one I can trust. Can you… do that for me?"

Sasuke nodded, but still a bit confused. "You know I would. I always will. But…why?" He stepped forward.

Mitsuo turned away, looking down at his sleeping sister. "Because…" He closed his eyes, something clenching in his chest. "Just understand… I have to get away from here. I'll come back… but I don't know when." He whispered.

The raven-haired boy stood behind his best friend, feeling morose. He didn't know what to say to him, but he looked down at the girl with her golden hair skewed around her small frame. "Also…" He looked up at the boy's honey haired head. "Please tell everyone that I'm sorry… and thank you." Then in a blink of an eye, the boy was gone, nowhere in sight. Sasuke looked around, trying to sense any sign of his best friend.

Something broke within him, and he fell to his knees, beside the unconscious girl. He closed his eyes, holding in the pain and sorrow tightening in his chest. '_I loose my parents… my brother… and now my best friend…_' He clenched his hands, shaking. '_Who else would disappear from my life? How many more times do I have to loose someone who is important to me? What does it take to keep them close to me, and not loose them ever again?_' Slowly he opened his eyes, and glanced down at the small girl before him. He carefully scooped her up into his arms.

Slowly he stood up, holding the girl. He softly tightened his hold, pressing her close to him. '_I will keep my promise to you Mitsuo-kun. I will protect her, and take care of her for you. I don't want to loose her, like how I lost everyone else. She is very important to me… and if something would ever happen to her… I don't know what I would do…_'

He started his way back to Konoha, carrying the girl in his arms, bridal style. The rain was pouring down hard upon them. He glanced again down at the girl, and saw her loosely holding the silver forehead protector, supposing it was Mitsuo's. '_He's really gone… but he said he'll come back. I hope you do, because I wouldn't want to bare seeing Naruto sad…_'

"Sasuke…"

The raven-haired boy looked up to see Itachi and Kakashi standing before him, with Pakkun obediently sitting beside his master. Sasuke clutched on to the girl, and bowed his head. "Looks like… we failed our mission…" He whispered. He stared at the girl's face, which looked peaceful in her sleep. '_Naruto…_'

0000000

((Yeah… sorry I have to leave you like this. I just had to keep it dramatic and stuff. No happy ending for this chapter. So, it was jumping around again, fast forwarding and stuff. Didn't really want to go through the fighting scenes. I only wanted to show scenes that I feel is importnant, without revealing too much things about something... Anyways… looks like Mitsuo was the one who ran away. Why? Well, he wants to get away from Konoha so that he can find a way to strengthen the seal that locks Kyuubi within him, and…. Something else, but it won't be revealed until later! I guess I'll make it so that he can control the Kyuubi and absorb all of its chakra for now… Will he come back? Dunno, but you'll just have to stick around. From here on out, everything is plain AU. I wanted to get up to this scene, and then expand out. I will make up my own story now. How would that work? I don't know either. But please stay tuned! I'm so grateful you all stuck around this far. So please review! And thank you so much to those who read and reviewed last chapter!))

Pairing dilemma:  
Let's see what we got from the votes from the last chapter:

Itachi/Haku- 13

Neji/Gaara- 7

Neji/Tenten- 8

Lee/Gaara- 5

Lee/Tenten- 4

Well,I can see some of these pairings are already decided. I do have an idea on what will happen, but you guys can still vote!

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	23. Never Alone

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 22**: Never Alone  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
**'Mind link'  
**_Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream_  
(My notes)

0000000

Loosing someone close to you is the hardest thing to experience in your life. That is why Sasuke trained everyday to prevent that from happening. He knew in his heart how it feels to lose your family, a brother, a close one whom you trusted and placed your life down for them. But he can't really imagine how it feels for his female teammate to lose her twin.

It was late at night, and he couldn't find himself falling asleep any time soon. It was bothering him greatly, and he just had to be with the always-smiling golden haired girl with big and bright sky blue eyes. He found his way to the hospital, and snuck his way through the dark halls to one room. He was relieved to see that the supposed guards that stood outside the blonde's room were changing shifts, so he slipped through easily.

The boy's heart was pounding as he stood inside the dark room. He slowly made his way to the bed, to find the blonde girl resting, and wrapped up in many bandages from her great fight. Surprisingly she wasn't there, and the boy panicked. He looked up, and suddenly felt at ease. There standing beside the window, was the petite blonde. Her back was facing him, but he saw the small shakings coming from her frail body. He slowly walked up beside the girl, and tried not to face her. He stared out the window, watching the night upon the village.

"You shouldn't be up, you know. You're still injured, and you need time to heal." He whispered with his low tone. He didn't expect any reply, so he continued on, trying to lighten the mood. He turned around to look at the dark room, and noticed a vase filled with beautiful and fully bloomed flowers. "Seems like the girls came by." He slightly glanced at the girl, seeing her blank expression. He bit his lip, and closed his eyes. "How about… we get some ramen, when they check you out from here."

"Why do things happen the way they are?"

Sasuke blinked his eyes, and turned his head. The girl was leaning her forehead against the cool surface of the glass. Her eyes were closed, and he could see her jaw was tensed. "I can't help be feel… that all this was all planed out. You living at the Uzumaki mansion, us being a team, the Chuunin Exams…Mitsuo and the Kyuubi…" Sasuke watched the girl from the corner of his eyes. "What if… things were different? What would happen then? Will I be doomed to lose those close to me? Will I not have any family at all? What if I lost all my friends too? What if… you were the one that went away…? … What if…"

The raven-haired boy blinked his eyes, and turned towards her. He took the girl's hands, trying to get her to look at him. "Don't say that, Naruto. Things happen for a reason." He took the girl by her upper arms, and squeezed softly. "Don't you dare say that you regret everything. All that you worked hard for would be a waste… and all that you've gained will be lost…" Sasuke brushed a few strands of hair from the girl's face, giving a small smile. "Don't loose faith. You've always been the optimistic one. If you change now, those around you will loose their courage, because you just don't know how much you affect us, dobe. Your smile is very precious to us, and it is the one thing that keeps us going around here, and that is the truth. You mean a lot to us… that is why some people would do many crazy things for those they care about…"

Naruto could no longer hold it, letting a few trails of tears fall from her glossy azure eyes. She leaned her forehead forward, leaning against the older boy's chest. She clutched on to the boy's shirt. The boy smiled softly. "Mitsuo wouldn't want you to stop smiling… he wouldn't want you to cry. He'd want you to live on happily… to be strong…"

The girl was crying on to his shirt, but he didn't mind. He did the only thing he could think of, and wrapped his arms around the girl's frail form protectively. He was rocking the girl side to side, in a gentle sway to comfort the girl. He closed his eyes, and leaning his chin to the girl's head. "…Please… don't leave me too…" He heard her whisper.

His heart nearly stopped at her heartfelt words. "I would never leave you, Naruto. I'll be there with you, when you need, me. I promise…" The girl then buried her face into his chest, tightly wrapping her arms around his waist, clinging on to him as if he was her lifeline. He buried his face into her golden locks, and they stayed like that with the moonlight showering upon them.

0000000

It was a nice morning, and the girls thought that it was a good day to visit their best friend, who was still in the hospital. They were a bit hesitant at first, as for the first few days, since she has woken up, she was a bit… unemotional, and it scared them to see her like that. Her blue eyes were dull, and no emotion, what so ever, was present. Everyone was feeling a bit miserable, since the mission was a failure. They have lost a friend, and the most cheery and energetic person has lost that side of her, causing everyone to fall to the melancholy emotion that hung around the village.

What didn't keep the girls down was the thought of a certain young Uchiha caught staying be her side almost every single day. "I heard that she was going to be released today!" chirped the pink haired kunoichi, clasping her hands together in excitement.

"Let's take Naru-chan out for ramen later?" Suggested the quiet Hyuuga Heiress.

Ino smiled at the blue haired girl. "That's a great idea! I know she would want that!"

The three stopped in front of the girl's door, and opened it quietly. Ino peeked through, and gasped, and closed the door. The two shorter girls looked up at the blonde, with Sakura glaring at her friend. "What's going on? Why aren't we going inside?" The pink haired girl said, frowning, with her hands on her hips. Hinata tilted her head slightly, blinking her eyes with question.

The blonde smiled widely, giggling. She placed a finger to her lips, as a gesture to be quiet. She slowly opened the door, and walked in with the two behind. They came inside the room, and stared with wide eyes at the scene before them. There on the small hospital bed was not only their small blonde friend, but also the young Uchiha boy. The three nearly squealed, and giggled. The boy had his arms around the small lithe frame of Naruto, and she was sleeping in his arms. They both looked peaceful and content… and really cute.

"Let's come back later." Whispered Hinata. The two nodded, and they took one last look, feeling all giddy inside. They all walked out, closing the door quietly. Suddenly Ino ran back in, and with a bright flash, the girl ran outside, giggling like crazy.

The loud flash and click startled the two occupants on the small bed, shooting them up into a sitting position. They sleepily blinked their eyes in a daze, looking around the white washed room. When their vision focused, they locked eyes. Suddenly the two jumped off the bed on opposites sides, with wide eyes and matching red faces. "U-um… I'll… go get breakfast!" Sasuke quickly sprinted out the room, leaving the flustered blonde. Naruto stared at the door, her heart racing quickly and loud. She placed a hand on her chest, gripping her heart area. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and the nurse came in, checking up on her patient. The blonde was still blushing madly, realizing that she was sleeping in the same bed with... '_Sasuke…_'

0000000

She sat there, watching the girl sitting on her bed, staring out the window. Her heart clenched watching the girl's solemn expression. Tsunade sighed inwardly, and tossed something into the girl's lap. "Mitsuo-kun wanted me to give you that." She said, sitting up from the bedside.

As much as she didn't want to leave the girl, she was still the Hokage, and had many duties. She did her part as the girl's doctor, checking up on her apprentice both physically ad mentally. Unfortunately, the Slug Sennin can't heal the girl's broken heart. "I know I promised you that I would tell you everything, but I can't, because it's a promise I kept for Mitsuo-kun. If he had a good reason on leaving, then let it be. Mitsuo-kun is a smart and strong person. He says he'll come back, then he will. Don't have doubt in your own brother."

She brushed away some of the girl's bangs from her face, suddenly feeling like a mother caring for her child. "You have to move on Naruto, and look forward for a better future. Don't shroud yourself in your pains and the past. Move on, like how you showed me. It's time for you to see that, and face them." She lifted the girl's chin, and smiled at her. Naruto's glossy blue eyes looked up into her cinnamon eyes. "Get better soon, or else I'll deal with you myself." She started to crack her knuckles as a promising threat.

Naruto blinked her eyes, and gave the woman a soft smile. "Thank you Tsunade-baachan." The woman pouted her lips, and ruffled the girl's hair for calling her an old hag. Then the woman left, and the girl looked down to see a thick envelope. She blinked her blue eyes, and opened it, as it was addressed to her, in Mitsuo's writing.

_Naruto _

_I'm sorry for leaving you that I broke that promise that I wouldn't. You don't have to forgive me, for I wouldn't forgive myself either for hurting you. My leaving is crucial, and I can't bring you along. You need to understand that I'm not leaving you because I don't love you anymore or anything. It's to protect you, from many dangers that will befall on Konoha if I stay here. I can take care of my self, and I will be all right. As long as you believe in me, I'll stay strong, and make it back home one day. Just wait for me. You know I'll always be there by your side, not physically, but by our hearts. We are still connected… because that is one bond that will never be broken._

_Inside, with this long note, are the letters given to me, by our parents. Yes, before father died, he wrote to me, and I though that maybe you'd want to read it, and keep if for me. Mother left a letter too, and I hope these will probably comfort you. Please never change. Be your happy self truthfully. Be strong and always smile. You can be come a great person one day, and I'll be expecting it, okay? Know that I will always love you, little sis._

_Mitsuo_

0000000

"Are you… alright?"

Sky blue eyes blinked, focusing now at its surroundings. Naruto turned her head to face her company she had. There sitting beside her, sharing the bench in a small park outside the hospital, was the Sand Nin she has unfortunately fought against during that Sound War. It was the youngest of the three Sand Nins, with the messiest red hair, and milky green eyes. The girl smiled softly. "Hai…" She whispered.

The boy slightly frowned. "…You are… how can I say this… Not your self?"

Naruto's smile widened. "Is Gaara worried of me?" She asked.

He furrowed his brows. "…Isn't that… how friends are supposed to act… between one another?"

"Yes… I'm just happy to know that you are accepting of being my friend!" The blonde chirped. Gaara turned his head away. Naruto turned her head, to stare up at the blue sky. "So… I heard you are Kazekage!" He nodded, and Naruto smiled proudly of her friend. "Congratulations! Now you can show your village what a kind person you are, and make them change their minds about you! You finally get to be noticed by them!" She said happily for him.

Gaara bowed his head. "I don't think… I'll be a good Kage… they are still afraid and they… still hate me…"

The blonde neared the boy, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gaara nearly stiffened, but relaxed under the girl's gentle touch. "If you work hard enough to prove that you aren't really a bad person, I'm sure they would love you sooner or later. I know you'll make a great Kazekage. I'm sure your family would back you up, and I will too!"

The boy turned his head, and his expression softened upon the girl's smile. "Um… just a suggestion…" He whispered, in an almost inaudible tone. Naruto blinked her eyes, tilting her head. "…Why… why don't you become…Hokage of Konoha?" The light in the girl's eyes faded slightly, ad she slumped a little. Gaara panicked a bit. "…I mean… Your brother… it was his dream to be Hokage, right? If… if he couldn't become one, wouldn't he rather have you become Hokage than anyone else? You can… you can live up to fulfill his dream for him that way…" He looked at the girl's blank face. "Do you… understand?"

Naruto stared at the ground, fiddling with her thumbs in her lap. "Actually… it was my dream for him to become Hokage…" She whispered. "I kept telling him how a great person he is, and told him he should be Hokage. Mitsuo-nii was a bit hesitant at the idea, sensing how much the villagers all hated him. Then overtime, he accepted the idea, and we both made it our dream…"

The blonde sighed, and stared up at the cloudless sky. (Oh how Shikamaru would be disappointed…) "Mitsuo-nii said… before he left… that… our dreams for him to be Hokage are just fantasies that they will never come true. He said that I even knew that answer, but I denied it, with hoping too much for something false…" She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "…I guess I'll think about it… wanting to work hard to be Hokage one day… but the truth is… I don't really love this village as much as my brother does… But I will try… for the both of us…"

Gaara took the girl's hand, and squeezed it. "And I will be there to back you up, Naruto."

Naruto turned her head, and smiled brightly at the red haired Sand Nin. "Thank you, Gaara."

0000000

She was standing over the bridge, staring at her glimmering reflection in the water. She smiled sadly, and let a single flower slip from her hands. She closed her eyes, and silently prayed.

"Naru-chan… what are you doing here?"

The blonde blinks open her eyes, and turned her head to see her bluish haired best friend. Hinata smiled softly at the blonde, and carefully walked up to her. She then eyes the kunai resting on the railings. "Naru-chan?" She then saw a small flower floating in the flowing waters.

"It's a prayer, hoping that it will reach him, and grant him protection… I heard Sakura-chan and Ino-chan doing this…" She said softly, staring down at the water.

Suddenly a pair of warm warms encircled the girl, surprising the girl. She slightly turned her head, and found that her best friend was hugging her. She smiled softly, welcoming the comfort. "I wouldn't understand that pain you're going through with losing a brother. But do know this, Naru-chan. I'm always here for you, we are all there for you. You're never alone. So cheer up, because no body likes it when you are sad." The Hyuuga Heiress smiled at the blonde.

Naruto returned that embrace. "Thank you, Hinata-chan." She whispered.

She then pulled back, and took the kunai. The blue haired girl became nervous at the sight. She began to protest, lifting her hands to stop her friend. "A-Ah! Naru-chan! W-w-what are you doing? Y-you don't have to do this… I-it… it doesn't resolve any-anything!" The blonde lifted the knife, and Hinata freaked out. "N-N-Naru-ch-chan!" The girl tightly closed her milky eyes, covering her face with her hands.

Then there was a sound of something getting sliced. Tears pricked out of the Hyuuga Heiress's eyes, as she slowly opened them. She peeked through the cracks of her fingers. She then blinked open eyes in confusion, seeing the smiling face of her best friend's. "N-Naru-chan?"

The blonde's hair was unbound, and left flowing freely with the gentle breeze. It was no longer flowing past her waist, but above her shoulders. Hinata's eyes widened. Naruto laughed at her friend. "Why are you freaking out, Hinata-chan? I only cut my hair short." She said, showing the bundle of golden hair in her hand.

"W-w-why?" Hinata was trying to calm down her racing heart, nearly having a heart attack with her friend's unpredicted actions. _'It's a good things she didn't…_'

Naruto titled her head. "You don't like it?"

The younger girl quickly waved her hands in front of her, frantically. "Oh no! I love it! I-I-I just thought, why s-suddenly the new haircut?"

Naruto giggled. The blonde then turned to look out at river, and leaned her elbows on the railings. "I thought… that maybe I should… change a bit. Mitsuo-nii always thought that I should cut my hair, because it was too long, and would interfere in my shinobi duties." She then looked up at the blue sky. "You see… I kept my hair long, because I was trying to show that I was still a girl, though I may act all tomboy-like." She then opened her hand, and let the strands of her golden hair fly in the breeze, only to drop and get caught in the running waters of the river.

Hinata watched them, and then glanced at her friend. "I just thought… since Mitsuo-nii wants me to be a serious kunoichi and become a great one… I should change a bit. You know?" Naruto turned her head and grinned at her best friend. "But don't worry… I'll still be me."

The Hyuuga Heiress smiled deeply to her friend. "I'm glad."

0000000

There was loud music and cheering heard throughout the village of Konoha. Lights brightly decorated the streets, with many people dressed in vibrant colors and with masks. There was a great festival going on, with the people enjoying themselves, off in their own little worlds with others. There were children running around, people crowding the main streets. They were laughing, dancing, singing, playing and much more. But one little blonde didn't fell like celebrating. Why would she?

She sat upon the stone head of the Yondaime, now known as her biological father, on the Hokage Mountain. She was alone, and she didn't really care. It fitted her mood in a way. Since the break of dawn, the girl has avoided anyone recognizable, and had "disappeared" for the day. It was like the same every time, but this year was different…

Naruto closed her blue eyes, her head buried in her arms. She sat quietly, letting the wind play with her now short hair that was up to her shoulders, but were up in low pigtails at the base of her neck. Ever since she got out from the hospital, the girl has changed, and everyone would admit she did. She wasn't so loud anymore, being a bit more respectful, and not speaking out her mind without asking permission. She ever wore less of her favorite color, adding more dark colors and reds. The girl became very focused on her training and missions. Sometimes, she would be out of it, as her friends would say, as she was in a daze, and would be slow at times. But she would always smile… the same soft smile as Mitsuo's. Sometimes, the girl would smile her usual bright smile, but they all knew that the girl was sad inside, hiding in her cheerful facade.

"You could hide from everyone, but you can't hide from me in a 50 mile radius."

The girl shot her head up, and turned her head to see the young Uchiha walking up to her casually, and sitting down right next to her. She blinked her eyes, and then buried her head back into her arms, not saying a word. Sasuke looked down at the light area of the village. "Why are you not down there having fun at the festival?" He asked softly.

"Why aren't you?"

The boy brought up his knees, and crossed his arms over, much like how Naruto is sitting. He shrugged his shoulders. "Because… I don't ever attend in those, unless I have to as duty…"

"You know I don't ever celebrate this day…" Naruto looked up, and had a bit of disgust in her expression.

Sasuke nodded to himself. "I know… I'm just wondering what you do on this day. You'd always disappear for the whole day, and then suddenly come back the next day… some of us are worried you know… since now that…" He paused. "Is not here…"

The blonde took in a deep breath, and stared up at the starry sky. "Ever since we were small… Mitsuo and I would always dream of attending the festival of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Curious, we left home and walked through the village once, but then… things happened… they badly hurt us, worst than what they would normally do any other day, and we never wanted to go back ever again. Then the next year, the people would still torment us, and hurt us, even if we were not going to attend it that night. We found out that the village held greater hatred on him on this day, and would go as far as to nearly kill him… So then, the next year, we thought of disappearing for the day."

Naruto closed her eyes, and rested her cheek on her arms, her head turned to the dark haired boy. "So, it was like a tradition to us for every year. Mitsuo and I would wake up very early, before Kakashi-nii and Iruka-nii would wake up, before everyone else in the village. We would go to the cemetery, and spend our day by our mother's grave. Then when the sun would set, we would stay up here, until midnight…" The girl fluttered her blue eyes open, and stared into Sasuke's ebony eyes. "It was our day… for the two of us. No one around to hurt us… no one there to say those terrible words…" She buried her face into her arms. "…But now… I can no longer have that day anymore… and I feel…"

There was a knock on her head, and the girl shot her head up to glare at the offender. Sasuke was frowning. "Baka… just because Mitsuo-kun is gone, doesn't mean you are totally alone." He was a bit mad, and Naruto blinked her eyes. "You can make things change… adjust it. Don't drown yourself in loneliness and self-pity, because you are never alone. There are many who really care for you, who love you, Naruto. Mitsuo-kun wouldn't want you to be like that… be yourself." He poked her on her nose.

Then a nicely wrapped box in soft orange wrapping, and a light blue bow was presented to the blonde. Naruto stared at it, frozen, not knowing what to do. Sasuke placed it on her hands, urging her to open it. "What… what is this?"

Sasuke snorted. "You may not want to celebrate this day, but I do." He then smiled at the girl.

The blonde slowly unwrapped the gift. She let the wrappings and the bow flutter away with the wind, as she stared at the box. She slowly opened it, and felt her heart nearly skip a beat. It was beautiful to her eyes, though it was a little plain. It was a silver hair clip, shaped as a butterfly. There was a small blue gem implanted on the head of the butterfly, and a small flower dangling at the base of the butterfly. Naruto felt her chest tightening; an overwhelming feeling was taking over her.

"I'm sorry it's a bit… too girly… I didn't really know what to get you… But when I saw that, it reminded me of you." Naruto shook her head, tears starting to glisten in her crystal blue eyes. Sasuke reached up to the girl, and pulled the ribbons from her hair, to let it loosely flow a bit above her shoulders. He then brushed a few strands from her face, and placed the clip to hold her hair back to clearly see her shining blue eyes. He smiled at her. "Happy Birthday…"

The girl let her tears fall, shaking her head. She threw her arms around the boy's neck, burying her face on his shoulder. She pulled the boy close to her, her body shaking with tears of joy. "Sasuke…" The raven-haired boy started to calm the girl, gently comforting her, and smiling to him self. "Thank you…" She muttered. "I… I n-never really want… to be… alone…"

"You won't be alone… Naruto… never…"

0000000

Tsunade looked up from the folder, seeing the incredulous look on the short blonde girl in front of her. "You heard me… I'm making you take a months vacation to Ginshi at the mountains."

Naruto shook her head. "But… all I've been getting are D-ranked missions for the past few months. I haven't been doing anything really expect training! You just can't make me go to vacation!"

"I can, and I did." The woman replied, closing her eyes, and ignoring the girl's shrills. The blonde girl let her mouth hang open, staring at the Godaime. She could feel her eye twitch, seeing the woman smirking at her "You shouldn't keep on doing that, or else your face will be stuck that way."

Naruto puffed her cheeks, and crossed her arms. "But why am I taking this not so needed vacation?"

"Well…" The woman took her pen and scribbled on the paper, before going to the next. She was leaning her chin on her propped hand. "Records show you've been working non-stop, and had no time in your hands in having rest, ever for just a few weeks. Since winter is coming, I thought of letting off some of the shinobis. The elite ones are of course still going to work, but I'm letting you off the hook. Plus…" She looked up at the girl, with her cinnamon eyes. "You need this vacation."

The girl was going to protest, but the current Hokage beat her to it. "I promise you, when the New Year begins, I'll be sending you out in C-ranked missions or even higher ones in your Chuunin status. Please… just take this vacation, Naruto." The blonde girl bowed her head, dejected and defeated. She nodded slowly. The woman smiled. "Now… you can invite as much people you want to take with you in this vacation of yours. I'll excuse them from duty, and allow them to accompany you. All you need to do is just relax, and not mind anything. Have fun and enjoy this vacation, okay?" She chirped. Naruto looked up, and nodded, slightly smiling back at the woman.

0000000

"You think that by saying to relax and not worry over anything on vacation, there wouldn't be any ANBU shinobi following you…"

Sasuke glanced at the blonde girl beside him, and sighed. "Just be glad that it's only one of them." He replied. The two entered the familiar Ginshi, the small resort city in the mountains. It was just as beautiful in the city in the winter as it was in the spring. There was snow everywhere, making it like a winter wonderland. The frozen lake was more fluorescent as ever in it's ever-silver color. The Sakura trees were sadly bare, but the snow and decorations made up for it, making it just like a winter wonderland. Naruto closed her eyes, and let the serene surroundings over take her. Sasuke stared at he girl, and smiled. '_I kind of do understand why Tsunade-sama would send an ANBU to watch over us, seeing as Orochimaru and Akatsuki are after us…_'

The blonde grabbed the boy's hand, and smiled brightly at him. "Thanks for coming with me here, Sasuke. Tsunade-baa-chan did say to bring as much people I want, but I thought of spending it a bit alone, but not really alone…" She blushed lightly, staring at the ground, and lightly kicking the snow beneath her. "Out of everyone… I'd rather spend it with you…"

Sasuke blushed at the girl's comment, but suppressed it the best way he could, being an Uchiha. He smiled to himself, and turned his head away. "Anything for you… Naruto…" He whispered. The girl looked up, and blinked her eyes. The boy shook his head. "I'm very grateful that you brought me with you. I wouldn't mind keeping you company, dobe." He ruffled the girl's loose golden hair.

The blonde girl scrunched her nose, and fixed her already messy short hair. "So… let's go and check in! I'm really hungry!" The girl took the boy's hand, and dragged him to the inn they were staying at. There was laughing heard, echoing softly, as the snow started to fall down, dancing to the white covered grounds.

0000000

After visiting the public onsen, the two went to their suite in the inn. There was a small kitchen, and a living room. There was a giant bathroom with a big tub and shower. There were even two separate rooms, and a balcony. The blonde girl sat, leaning her head on the sliding doors, staring out at the falling snow. She closed her eyes, and smiled softly to herself.

"If you stay there too long, you might get sick."

Naruto blinked her crystal blue eyes open, and turned her head to see Sasuke walking up to stand beside her, to watch the snow falling. The girl turned her head back to the dark sky. "Do you think… everyone would be okay back home? I wonder what they are doing…"

"They'll be fine. I bet they are having a good time spending it with their families." Sasuke replied in his deep and low tone.

The girl leaned her head to the edge of the door. "You know what? I think I'll take on Gaara's proposition." The raven-haired boy blinked his dark eyes, and looked down at the blonde. "He's right… Mitsuo would want me to be the Hokage, if he can't. So now… I'll work even more harder to live for his dreams." The girl stood up, and smiled with determination to the sky. "When the New Year starts, I'll become a serious kunoichi, and work really hard to become Hokage. And when I do become one, I'll be the best one out there!" She turned her head, and looked at her partner beside her. "Do you think I'll be able to do it?" Hope coating her eyes.

Sasuke smiled back at her, and he nodded. "Hai. And I will be there by your side as you climb to success." He poked the girl on her nose. "Just know, you're never alone." Naruto blinked her eyes, and then smiled cheekily at the young Uchiha.

0000000

((It's short… but tons of SasuNaru moments! Yay! Darn it… I think I almost had a writer's block for this chapter. I wasn't really sure on what to do, and how Naruto would cope with loosing her brother. I think some of her friends' encouraging words are kind of repeated... Why I sent him away? I dunno, but you'll just have to find out later the other reason he left. Okay, well Gaara/Naruto won't work for me. Gaara is going be like another older brother to her, and the sand Nin is just getting use to having a friend. It will take years till he will understand this romance stuff, and he has a special someone in store for him in the future. Sorry! But, Gaara and Naruto would be really close friends, which is good!

Since Mitsuo 'won't be Hokage', Naruto is taking up that position for him. And seeing how she is like Tsunade's apprentice, it wouldn't be hard for her to become the Hokage, right? When will the two kiss? Don't know. They are kind of young still, right? I'm still trying to get Naruto to realize that she likes Sasuke, even more. The girl is still oblivious to the hints Sasuke is giving her and such. I mean, everyone notices, but the two don't know that. They're in some sort of denial, especially Naruto. If she weren't, then she wouldn't be Naruto, right?

Thanks for all your reviews. Sure I suck at the concept of the Naruto world, or in my Japanese, but oh well. This is my fic, and if you don't like it, then why read at all? This is an AU story, so there… Erm… not that I'm trying to mean or anything. Sometimes I feel the same way, but my mind is wondering and empty at times because school is over! Ha! Ha! Ha! Summer heat is frying my brain. Okay, enough ranting. Please review!))

**Pairing Dilemma:  
**Hurry up and vote. This is your last change! Here are the added results with the last chapter:

Itachi/Haku- 15

Neji/Gaara- 9

Neji/Tenten- 8

Lee/Gaara- 5

Lee/Tenten- 4

I see that some results are very close, and some are already decided. Thanks for the support!

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	24. Interlude: A Brother’s Tale

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Interlude**: A Brother's Tale  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

((AN: This is just a little interlude, a break from between the other chapters. I should have thought of this earlier… Anyways, It's to answer a bit of the questions regarding Mitsuo. Oh, he's not gone forever. I promise he'll come back! I even grew into him. He's cool in my books. So, everything is mostly past, before he left and such. It will be mostly in his point of view… somehow. So the structure of this chapter will be kind of weird…Welp, hope you enjoy! Oh, and it starts out way earlier. This story may go fast…))

0000000

No one could have imagined how hard it is to live my life, being hated, and mocked, and abused almost everyday. I was an outcast, marked as the demon of Konoha for all my life. They had tried to take advantage of me. They have tried to put me down, but they could never destroy me completely, for I found out that I have a place in this world.

No one could have imagined that I would be truly recognized by others, that I am a real person, and not the Kyuubi. There are people who love me for me… I have friend who like me for me… I have a home that accepts me… I have a family that could embrace me… I have comfort… I had dreams…

Naruto… Naruto is my sister, my twin sister, who is younger than me for about an hour or so. I would say that I've known her for all my life, or rather her life. I will never regret having a sister, a sibling who I can sometimes relate to, talk to, share many things with. I would say we were kind of odd, for we had this strange bond that no other sibling had. We knew what the other is thinking, somehow predicting each other's actions, and felt what the other felt. We didn't really need any conversing, for when we looked at one another, we already knew what the other would say. But then again, Naruto loves to talk, and I don't mind. She is really everything almost opposite from me.

I guess you can call it envy. Many people, not really directly hated by the villagers, like her. They only dislike her because she is related to me. She is loud, and could speak her mind. She can do whatever she feels like doing, and act carefree. She's innocent and naïve. She can easily make friends, and smile freely. She's too open, and trusting. She is optimistic and has great passion and determination. She could be almost everything that I can't be. That is why… I grow strong everyday to be a better brother role model. Someone she can look up to, and I know she does.

Ever since I can remember, I didn't have many people I trusted. I instantly had Naruto, and grew up looking up to Iruka and Kakashi as they were like my family. Then there was the Hokage, Sarutobi-ojiisan. He was admirable, and very kind. He was one of the people who didn't despise my existence and saw me for me. Later on in life, I began to look up at Uchiha Satsuya, for he became a great sensei for my sister and I. He also accepted me, and I began to consider him as an older brother.

When we had to attend the Ninja Academy, I was wary of meeting people. My sister, the ever-social one, attracted many odd people towards her, not that I'm complaining. Naruto would introduce me to them, and then we were considered friends. But, to me they were mostly Naruto's friends than mine. The only true friend that I first made was with Uchiha Sasuke. Sure he was dubbed my sister's rival, but that didn't really stop me from becoming his best friend, as he was mine.

I was happy to have a friend, a true friend. The others are my friends, but not like Sasuke. He was different, and understanding. But later, I found that he was starting to like Naruto, though he doesn't admit it. I started to become a bit jealous of Naruto, for attracting many people towards her, though she doesn't even know of it. I do too attract people, but the wrong ones that bring with them pain and hatred.

Then Sakura was the next friend I made. At first I was suspicious of her suddenly being close to me. I was Sasuke's best friend, and she was known as the number one fan of Sasuke's. But she came out clean, saying she didn't really like the young Uchiha anymore, and that she wanted to become a serious kunoichi. She said she was jealous of Naruto, but also admired her. She wanted my help, because I was the top of the class. I accepted it, and her friendship that we developed, hiding from Naruto. At first I felt uncomfortable not telling Naruto, but then I let it passed. Why not have one little secret from my twin for a while? She didn't really like Sakura anyways, and Naruto isn't that kind of person who would try to break that friendship just because she didn't like that person. Look how close Sasuke and I were.

When we graduated, I was shocked to find out the reasons to all the hatred the villagers had towards me. It was because of the Kyuubi no Kitsune that attacked Konoha in the past. At first I felt betrayed, and hurt. But then I heard the words I needed, and from the one person whom I love dearly, Naruto. Sasuke too was there by my side, and I felt relieved and happy to have such good people there around me. Iruka, being the person he is, was also there trying to comfort me, along with Kakashi and Izumi. I felt suddenly happy, something lifting in my chest. I proved wrong to the villagers that I can one day be a Shinobi, something they didn't want me to be.

Though I wasn't truly alone… I still felt… unwanted…

Then Naruto came up to me one day, and told me about Yamanaka Ino. Naruto asked me what I thought of her. She was the blonde girl from my class. She was Sakura's friend/rival. She was pinning over Sasuke as well, and I didn't really pay much attention towards her. But then the blonde asked for some guidance and help in training, that we too became friends. Soon after, I started to realized that our closeness seemed to grow into something more. Then I asked my sister for help in trying to get Ino to notice me as something other than a friend. I liked her, I really did.

Months have passed, and Ino and I were like a shy pair, not yet ready to show off our small relationship. Only Naruto knew that we were a couple. That time, I felt really happy. Someone has finally wanted to be with me, and I wanted to be with them. But then I forgot about that part of me that only the adults and a select few know about… the Kyuubi.

One faithful night, I was confronted by Ino's father, figuring out how close we were. He reminded me who I was, that I was the Kyuubi, and that I was a danger to her. So I did the only thing I could think of to protect her… I broke her heart, and did my best to stay away from her. If ever any of our friends found out about the Kyuubi, they would hate me, like the rest of the villagers. I couldn't face their hatred, so I started to close myself off from them, fearful they would find out.

When the exams started, I realized how much trouble being the Kyuubi's vessel was. I nearly killed and lost my sister and best friend. A man is after me because of it. That is when I realized how much I hated the demon inside of me. But then, my meeting with Jiraiya-sensei changed that thought.

0000000

"_Don't think of having the Kyuubi in you as a curse, but as a gift."_

_Emerald green eyes blinked at the white haired man. "What do you mean, sensei?"_

_The frog hermit turned his head from the sky, and stared at the older twin. "The Yondaime might have had a reason in placing that seal upon you." He poked the boy's stomach where the seal was visible. "For sometime, the seal has broken a bit, and you have used that power that is leaking to your advantage, haven't you?"_

_The honey haired boy furrowed his brows. "…I… I think so…" He frowned, suddenly remembering those surges of power he would use when he fought to protect those he cared about._

"_You may not realize it, but you are using the Kyuubi's infinite chakra in your battles." Mitsuo stared up at the man with wide eyes. "What you need to learn is how to control it, Mitsuo-kun. If you do that, then you will have the advantage of having nearly infinite chakra. You will be able to protect people, and maybe get rid of that kitsune within you."_

_The boy looked up at the man with furrowed brows. "Get rid of it?"_

_The man smiled at him, and plopped a hand on the boy's head. "That, Mitsuo-kun, is what you'll have to figure out on your own." He then stretched out, cracking from bones. "Now… time to teach you how to use your family bloodline limit."_

_Mitsuo stared up at him with wide emerald eyes. "My family bloodline limit?"_

"_Yes." Jiraiya looked down at the boy. "The Eden Eyes."_

0000000

The Eden Eyes is apparently an advance bloodline, kind of like the Uchiha's Sharingan and the Hyuuga's Byakugan. Jiraiya-sensei was also the sensei of my father, who had the Eden Eyes. Sensei knew about the Eden Eyes, having witness it, and knew how it worked, but only those who have the blood of my father's, like me, could be able to summon those eyes. It's a rare blood limit that only occurs for the males, and apparently, I'm the last who have the eyes.

The bloodline is sort of different from the Byakugan and the Sharingan. With it, I am able to see the moves of my opponent before they take action, and with it, it increases my speed, that I move quicker than supposedly the speed of light. I can create illusions, and see through them as well. It also increases my charka, and I can use jutsus without any hand signs. I can break seals, and create them. I can see from far and in the dark, almost through anything, but not like the Byakugan. I can read their minds and feel their emotions If I trained hard enough, I can be able to control people's mind, and see through their memories.

The most powerful jutsu I could use with the Eden Eyes is called Saishuu Koukyo. This attack completely absorbs one's chakra and all their jutsus they know of, and kills them instantly. This attack is what scares me, but I could hear the taunting voice of Kyuubi in the back of my head telling me that it's very useful, and I should use it to my advantage, to get revenge on all those horrible villagers in Konoha. But… I don't really want to use that jutsu, and I'm not strong enough to use it yet. But should I use it one day?

The downside of the Eden Eyes is that is takes up huge amounts of my chakra. I could only use it in a limited time of two to three hours. But with the Kyuubi's healing powers and huge chakra source, I can be able to use it for a longer time, and I recover my energy quickly too. Jiraiya-sensei says that the Eden Eyes is very powerful, and if used incorrectly, can lead to my downfall. I then realized that if people knew of my bloodline, they could use me for it… and that's what I fear the most.

The day when Sandaime died, I thought over what had occurred. I nearly lost Naruto to a man who wanted me. I found out that Orochimaru was after me because of my bloodline limit. So he used my greatest weakness to lure me to him. Then the thought came into my head, telling me that I had to become stronger to protect those I care for. I can't let them use Naruto… that is why I can't let anyone else come close to me. I might lose them too…

Then, I met another possible enemy, the Akatsuki, a feared group that is only after the Sealed Demons… they are after the Kyuubi inside of me. And that is when I've met Satsuya again. After years of betraying us, he shows up again, and acted like he was happy to see us again. I felt enraged inside, because I knew how strongly Sasuke felt towards him for destroying the whole clan. But when I thought about it, I saw that Izumi and Itachi weren't fazed by what their older brother had done. And then I wondered what they would be hiding from their baby brother.

Mangekyou Sharingan, Tsukuyomi, it's the most powerful genjutsu of an Uchiha, and I was hit by it. What I saw might have been only for a few minutes, but what I experienced was like days. I have to relive through all the torture, pain and torment I received from the villagers when I was young. The worst part of it all was I saw the sneering faces of familiar people, directed at me.

0000000

"_Who wants to be friends with a demon?"_

"_I must be really stupid to have ever liked you."_

"_Why would we want to live with you?"_

"_You should just go away."_

"_Leave us alone, demon!"_

"_You'll never be Hokage."_

"_You're a monster who killed all those innocent people."_

"_Why were you even born?"_

"_You're not a hero…"_

"_No one loves you."_

_A pair of familiar blue eyes fluttered upon, and glared coldly. "Who wants you as a brother? You've ruined my life for living. You're a demon, and can never fit in. I wish you were never born! I lied that you could be Hokage. It's a joke. No one really likes you. They pretend, like I do. You are nothing… you are a monster. You killed our mother and father. I hate you! You should just DIE!"_

0000000

Even when I was taken out from my coma state… "Naruto's" words would always hunt me in my dreams, even though I knew better that it was just an illusion that played with my head. It hurts though, hearing those hateful words coming from the only family I have. I know Naruto loves me. She says she would die if she loses me. The same will happen if I lose her. She is honestly the only line that I cling on to, for me to survive and live on. I live on for her, and would do anything to make her happy.

But then someone else came into my life, and I had never noticed it before. This person clings on to me, bounding me to stay with reality. This person wants me to live… to be myself. She keeps calling my name, a tone different than the others. But I couldn't let her come close to me… for she would be put in danger. Though she won't understand, she still stays by my side. That's when I realized a new emotion, stronger than before. It was something more different than what I felt for the pale blonde girl, and something other than a sibling love like with Naruto. It was… love… a passionate one, where I would want to stay with this person for all eternity. I wanted to share everything with her, as she would share her stories, and her life with me. But I could never tell her… that I am the Kyuubi Vessel. That is why… I'm afraid… afraid of loving her…

0000000

_Something warm was holding his hand. His mind was awake, but his eyes wouldn't want to open. He knew where he was at, after having been woken from his coma after Satsuya's attack. Then he recognized that familiar warmth that stayed beside him. It wasn't his sister, but someone else. There was a soft tune, humming melodiously. It was lulling him back to sleep, but he feared the nightmares._

"_Mitsuo-kun…" the voice whispered. The boy didn't respond, but let him self listen, with his eyes heavily closed. "I pray that you would get better." It said softly. "I may not know what really goes on, but I worry, not only for Naruto, but for you too."_

_Mitsuo wondered in the back of his mind, if the girl knew that he was really awake and just listening. "I really care for you… though you don't notice me." There was a squeeze to the boy's hand. "I don't care what goes on… as long as I can be by your side. What scares me the most is that I might lose you… that is why I want to stay by your side. You don't have to tell me what goes on. Just being with you is comforting enough. I know you have a lot going on… and you have many secrets that you hide from all of us, even Naruto. But you don't have to tell me anything. You can on your own time… I'll wait. I'll always wait for you."_

_There was a slight shift of weight on his side. "You may not show it, but I can see it in your eyes, that hesitance, that loneliness. You hide behind this mask, and no one knows about it, not even your sister. I wish to understand you, Mitsuo-kun. I want to take away that pain you have… I can feel it… and that is what hurts me as well…" Her voice wavered. "…I… I really… I …love you…"_

_Something within him broke, and his heart clenched. The girl was burying her head to his side, tightly holding on to his hand. She was shaking with tears. "…I wish… I wish you can return it… but I know… you don't feel the same way… but that's okay. I'll wait… I'll wait a little while longer…" She murmured to the sheets, but he could still hear her._

'_Sakura…_'

0000000

When I heard about Naruto's training with Jiraiya-sensei, I became more determined to get stronger. I know my sister is capable of protect her self, and there are many who would also want to protect her, but I can't help but try to be the better one. I am her older brother, and I have to set examples and be a good role model for her. That's what older brothers do.

Then most of my doubts and heaviness was lifted, after reading and rereading those letters I received from my parents. It gave me the courage to grow stronger, and tighten my goal to protect Naruto. I grew to understand and fully accept that my curse was a gift, just as Jiraiya-sensei said. I grew confident in my abilities, learning about my parents, and their background. And I became determined to make my parents proud as a shinobi.

"_You will be a great shinobi, Mitsuo-kun, just as your parents envisioned. I only hope the village would now see you as the true hero you are._"

Those were the words the Sandaime told me. But my parents and the old man knew that could never happen, being accepted as a hero. But then I could hear Naruto's voice telling me, "_You just have to get stronger. Prove to them that you are not a demon that they say you are. You can be a great shinobi, and surpass them all. It may take time to get their respects, but you can show those posers that you are greater than what they think. When this is all over, you can stomp on their faces and laugh at them when you become Hokage!_"

But becoming Hokage is just a fantasy we have. It was originally Naruto's dream that I become it, because people respected them. If I were to be one, then they would have to respect me. I thought that it was just childish, that it won't come true. But then, I started to hope that it would come true. Her encouragement lifted up my hopes. But then…

0000000

_He was running, after having been separated from his team. He was tired, and his chakra was low. There were so many of these unknown ninjas, and the only best action he could think of instead of wasting his chakra, were to run. He would set explosive tags and traps here and there to hinder their pursuit. 'I have to find Sasuke and Itachi-sempai.'_

"_Kukukukuku…"_

_The boy's green eyes widened, and he was caught in a trap, bounding him to the tree. He calmed himself down, and narrowed his eyes, to search for the enemy. "So I've finally got this chance to be alone with you, Mitsuo-kun." Said a taunting voice, hissing familiarly._

_Mitsuo froze, and two figures appeared from behind the trees. It was the recognizable Snake Sennin and his faithful follower, Kabuto. The blonde glared at them. "What do you want?" He growled, struggling to get free form his bounds._

_The man neared the boy. "Oh, you know what I want, Mitsuo-kun." He neared his face near the boy's, inches apart. Mitsuo felt disgusted, but kept calm. "I'm shocked to see how easily you fell into this trap. I thought you were better than that."_

_The boy glared at him harder, and the man pulled back, laughing mockingly. Mitsuo noticed the uselessness of the man's arms, as it couldn't move. 'Then the old man's jutsu worked…' He looked up at the man, and sneered. "I won't go with you."_

"_Oh? But you have to, or else." Orochimaru threatened._

_Mitsuo snorted. "Like that would scare me." He suddenly felt like his sister, taunting his opponents. 'I need to buy time, hoping that the others would find me… quick.' He clenched his hand into the fist. **'SASUKE!'**_

_The man raised a brow in amusement. "You like to play games, don't you? Well, I have a game for you, Mitsuo-kun." He neared the boy again, his lips nearing the boy's ear. Mitsuo shivered with revulsion. "You have a week to decide. Come with us, or let your village die and be destroyed mercilessly."_

_The boy narrowed his eyes. "The last time you tried to take over Konoha, it resulted in you loosing your ability to use jutsus. You lost that one, what says that you can win this time?"_

"_Because… I won't be the one who would destroy the village…" He looked at the boy in his eyes. "You would for me. It's better you than me, right?"_

_Mitsuo glared at the man. "Oh? How?"_

_Orochimaru smirked. "A new jutsu that can weaken any seal, and let that entity within take over the vessel's body." Mitsuo's eyes widened. 'He has to be bluffing… the seal placed upon me is unbreakable…' He frowned, glaring at the man. "The only way to reverse it is to let the caster undo the seal. No one can break it, not even your precious Eden Eyes could." The man smirked at the boy._

_Kabuto stepped up, beside the man, and bit his thumb. He did many sets of hand seals in a quick pace, and then placed a hand on the boy's stomach. Mitsuo froze, and a weird sensation surged through his body. Then pain writhed all around him, and he screamed a silent cry. He felt his body shattering, and a burning sensation was eating away on him. 'Make it stop!'_

_After what felt like eternity, it stopped, and the boy was panting hoarsely, looking up at the man with a weakened glared. "B-bastard…" He muttered._

_Orochimaru smirked at him. "It will take some time until that seal comes into effect. So the clock is ticking, Mitsuo-kun. I'll give you time to decide."_

_The man then pressed his forehead on top of the boy's head. "If you come with us…I won't consider taking that Uchiha boy. I'm offering you a lot, Mitsuo-kun. You're every wish will come true. You'll become powerful, and no one will ever hate you or hurt you. You can become a Kage. Because, face it. No one would ever want you to be their Hokage in Konoha. They despise you, and only see you as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. They don't appreciate what a strong and talented boy you are. Who would miss you there if you were gone? Who cares for you there? Come to us, and we will welcome you warmly."_

_He lifted his head, and smirked. "You have your choice, Mitsuo-kun. Until then." Then the two disappeared, and the blonde was released. He fell to the ground, wincing in pain, and passed out from exhaustion._

0000000

That whole time, I was kept in the hospital, under surveillance. I told the Godaime what happened, and she was given the burden of a problem that is beyond her control. She placed a seal over the one that Orochimaru placed on me, to slow down its process. She couldn't take away the seal, so compromised.

During those days, the weak came by fast. I have finally made up my decision. I know it's rash, but it's the only way to not let anyone else involved in my own situations. I had to run away for the village, but I won't let that snake Sennin take me with him. I'll find away to break this seal, on my own, and distantly protect those I love dearly. This was the only way. I don't want Konoha to be destroyed from Orochimaru, and especially by me. I don't want anybody to get hurt by my hands…

0000000

"_Mitsuo-kun…"_

_The honey haired blonde bowed his head. "I'm sorry Godaime… but this is the only way. They are coming, but Konoha is still recovering from their battle with the Sound and Sand. I can't let their village be destroyed by him, or by me."_

_The blonde woman closed her eyes, not wanting to look into the boy's emerald eyes. Tsunade has learned to like the boy. He was very respectable, and kind. He never did stop to amaze the woman by his skills and knowledge. She knew deep down that he was a promising candidate for a Hokage, like Naruto proclaimed. "Mitsuo-kun… don't do this. It's not the only way. We can help you search for a way to break that seal. We can also prevent the Kyuubi from taking over you. Please, you don't have to go." She was begging, and she knew it, but she can risk losing a great shinobi, or a boy who was starting to grow on her._

_Mitsuo looked up at the busty woman. "But… he said that only he could break the seal. Not even my Eden Eyes could break it… I don't want to freely go to him, nor do I want to risk staying here. I have to go… it's the only way. I can find some way to use this seal to my advantage, and probably fulfill the wish my parents have for me with this demon inside. I know there is away to prevent it from taking over me, and absorbing its chakra quicker. You just have to let me find it no my own." He bowed his head. " I don't want them to follow… because they would be put in danger if they stay with me…"_

"_What about the Akatsuki?"_

"_I'll do my best to avoid them. I overheard from Jiraiya-sensei that they wouldn't come after me again until three years later. I have enough time to train on my own to get stronger, or at least avoid them. Plus, I'm almost close to mastering the Eden Eyes. So don't worry about it." He said reassuringly._

_The woman frowned. "I can't change your mind, can I?"_

_The blonde boy raised his head and forced out his soft smiles. "I promise I would come back, once I set things right. Just relieve me from my status as a shinobi of Konoha, so that that way I won't be considered a missing Nin. If you give it to me as a mission, I would have to come back in a certain time. And I don't want anyone to find me. Truthfully, I wouldn't know how long it would take for me to accomplish this task."_

"_You've thought this through carefully, haven't you?" Tsunade watched the honey haired boy, and saw the face of the smiling golden haired sister. Her eyes softened. 'You are smart Mitsuo, but what you haven't thought through was how it is going to affect the others, and your sister… without telling them what's going on…' She sighed mentally, and hesitantly picked up a book of records. "Then, from this day on, I, Tsunade, Godaime of Konohakagure, relieve you, Uzumaki Mitsuo of Chuunin status, from your duties as a shinobi of Konohakagure." She stamped something on the book, and closed it._

_Mitsuo smiled at the woman. "Thank you… Tsunade-sama…" He bowed. "Please… please say sorry to Naruto for me. And assure her that I will come back." Then he handed the woman a thick envelope. "Give that to her for me." He then turned to the window. "Please don't let them follow me…" Then he was gone._

_The woman closed her eyes, regretting of letting the boy go. She saw a flash of the broken expression Naruto would have. Then the doors burst open, and a familiar pink haired girl came running in, ignoring the protesting guards at the door. She saw the tear stains on the girl's face. "Ho-Hokage-sama! M-Mitsuo-kun… h-he-"_

_The woman stood up from her chair, and turned to the guards at the door. "Get me Nara Shikamaru." She barked out._

0000000

I knew Orochimaru wouldn't let me off the hook that easily, having his men chasing after me. I then sensed familiar presences, and was slightly angered that they followed. When I stopped at the Valley of End, I encountered my sister, for the last time.

I know how stubborn she is. She won't change her mind either, and was determined to get me back home. I could understand why she didn't want me to leave. We've been together since the moment we were conceived within our mother's womb. Parting is the toughest thing to do, but I had to go. I didn't want her be in danger. I was hurting even more after I realized that I let this dark power within me overcome my senses and nearly killed her. I had to get away quick, or else I would let my only family die by my hands. In my mind… I will never forgive me self, but it was for the best.

I know that I entrusted her to the right person. He would love her dearly, and protect her with all his heart. He'll be able to make her smile again, and give her everything I couldn't as a brother. I know that her future will turn out for the better, and she will become a strong person. Maybe… she'll be able to become Hokage instead of me. She'll make a better one than I would. I only leave her with my prayers and hope that things will turned out well. I may have broken my promise from a long time ago that I wouldn't leave her… But I know she will never be alone. Though our bond is broken, we still have that strong connection. Our paths may cross again… and we will see each other. This time I'll keep my promise that I would come back one day.

I'll come back to see that smile of yours, waiting for me back home…

0000000

_"You'll always be my sister, no matter what. And I will always love you, until the day I die. I can't stay… because I don't want you to get hurt, because of me. If I stay, everyone, and even you will be in danger._

_"I may be strong, but I'm still vulnerable to the Kyuubi's powers. The seal, it's weakened, and I can't stay in Konoha… and…also because…_

_"… But… the only way I can protect Konoha is if I stay away._

_"I'll come back… but I don't know when… Until I'm able to control that power within me, I'll come back. Just keep getting stronger each day. Don't ever change, and keep smiling, so that I know that you are okay. Please wait for me there, and I'll come home back to you, with your sweet smiling face._

_"We're Uzumakis… Don't forget that."_

_"Sumanai… imouto-chan…"_

0000000

((Agh… this didn't turn out as well as I hoped. Sapping ending, but oh well. Sorry if I have some grammar and spelling mistakes. I was kind of in a rush and didn't have time to recheck them. I've been doing a lot of things lately. Anyways…will their paths cross again? Don't know. Well, I hope you enjoyed the behind the scenes with Mitsuo. He'll come back! I know he will! Hope some of those missing pieces were filled, but I can't give away everything. The story is just beginning. Thanks for your reviews and support! Please review!))

-Datenshi No Uzumaki

Sorry… I guess I forgot to put their ages in the last chapter… no wonder I knew I forgot about something:

**Ages in the last chapter:  
**Naruto, Gaara & Co.: 13  
Neji, Haku, Lee, Tenten: 14  
Temari: 15  
Kankurou: 16  
Itachi and Izumi: 18  
Rei: 8  
Kakashi: 27  
Iruka: 25  
Konohamaru gang: 9  
Tsunade: 50(?)  
Shizune: 30 (?)  
Don't know if I'm forgetting anyone, but if I am, then they are around their age groups somewhere…

**And the final Pairings:**  
Sorry to disappoint a few of you who voted, but as the results show, and I got some e-mails, the pairs are: Itachi/Haku (They've obviously won). It was a really close one, but Neji/Gaara won by one vote. So then I'm pairing up Lee/Tenten. Hope none of you are mad about it, and would still continue to read this fic. I'll make these side pairings less than the main one of Sasuke/Naruto. I'll show hints of them or so, but not so much, like Kakashi/Iruka. There is also Shikamaru/Ino, Kiba/Hinata, and Mitsuo/Sakura (But things might change...) ...Welp, thanks for the support and your help!


	25. The New Things

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 23**: The New Things  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
**'Mind link'**_  
Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream  
_(My notes)

0000000

It was another successful mission indeed from Team Thirteen, as they walked out of the Hokage's office and out of the tower. Though they are missing one teammate, the team still pulled through prosperously. The two Chuunin are the highest ranked among their age group, and are rivaling the top Chuunin in ranks. It seems that Konoha is proud of the team, mostly because it consists of the Uchihas, a once proud clan in the village, until it was nearly wiped out. Naruto still struggles to get the villagers' attention. But they would sometimes see her as the sister of that demon. In some rare occasions, she'd be known as Uzumaki Tomoe's daughter…

As months passed, the youngest Uchiha and the once number one loudest knucklehead excelled in all their missions, impressing mostly everyone in the shinobi business. The two would always work together, with their Sempai, or with their friends and new Chuunin. Both Naruto and Sasuke have earned a name in the shinobi world, as young Chuunin, receiving the name of Futari no Meian. As their title reveals, the two are like the light and darkness. They are both very opposite, but they work well together, like an almost flawless team. It became apparent that the two shared an inseparable bond. One couldn't be somewhere without the other, except for some cases that they have to apart. At times, some would question why they wouldn't want to work alone or separated, but their friends had an idea of why.

When Naruto said she would change, she truly did change, but not so much that she became a completely different person. Naruto was still the clumsy and energetic person, who would only smile for her friends. Her determination grew, and her strength was soaring to new heights. She rarely would be sad, and this worries her friends, not that they don't like it when she would be happy all the time. There's just something different in her that no one could put a finger on.

After Naruto declared that she was now going to work hard to become Hokage, an old shared dream she once had for someone else, Tsunade doubled her training on the petite blonde. The Godaime took the girl under her wing, preparing her to one day be her successor. What the woman needs to work on is to convince the counsel to recognize the girl as her successor, and no one else.

In all honestly, the girl has became really strong, as she promised. She continued her training with the various teachers that she grew up with. She was almost well rounded, but she definitely excelled in taijutsu, especially with her growing monstrous strength like that of her female Sennin instructor. But her taijutsu could never rival to that of the older Rock Lee. Sasuke was also improving greatly. He was still mastering most of the arts of his family clan, with the guide of his siblings. He was also now titled as Konoha's Prodigy, now that the number one shinobi of their age group left… His strength slightly outmatches his partner's, but his knowledge of jutsus and skills exceeds hers. What Naruto lacks in, the boy excels in, and vice versa. To those who know them well and of their strengths, they seem to balance each other out perfectly. They were becoming potential Jounin when the time arises, and who knows if they would go on to higher levels.

Itachi glanced at his students. They were engaged in their daily friendly banter, right after they left the office. '_I'm getting old…_' The older Uchiha sighed to himself and started to massage his temple for the upcoming daily headache he would get from the two teens. "Listen." The two paused and turned their heads, paying attention to their Sempai. '_I swear… this will be my last team ever…_' He thought to himself. "You two will be off for the next to weeks as a request from Oneesan. You'll just have to wait for when the next meeting will come. Until then, you're dismissed."

Then the younger twin Uchiha walked away heading back to the Uzumaki Mansion. Naruto grinned widely, and waved to the retreating figure. "See you later Itachi-sempai!"

The youngest Uchiha then turned to the blonde, suddenly forgetting about their little argument a few moments before. "So, what are you going to do later?" He asked the girl.

Naruto turned her head and blinked her blue eyes. "Well… I have some training later with Baa-chan. Until then, I have nothing to do."

Sasuke then grinned at the girl, and offered out his arm to the girl. "Then, would you like to accompany me for lunch?"

The blonde's eyes sparkled at the thought of food. "Ramen?" Sasuke quickly turned his head away not wanting to look at the girl's big pleading blue eyes. The petite girl was tugging on her partner's sleeve, whining. The young Uchiha sighed to himself. '_Always the same…_' He smiled to himself.

0000000

He blinked his ebony eyes as a pair of bright blue ones suddenly appeared in front of him. He leaned back and saw the pouting face of the golden haired girl. He sighed to himself, and continued on with eating his lunch, ignoring the girl's big blue eyes. "What is it, dobe?"

The girl puffed her cheeks, and plopped herself on to the seat next to the youngest Uchiha. "I know you went out training with Itachi-sempai earlier. And you didn't even invite me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I was training with him because of the Sharingan. You know that's the only reason why I'd train with him alone."

"Yeah but, last time you two went training without me, he taught you that new technique that he promised to teach the both of us." She looked down and stared at what was on the boy's plate. She narrowed her eyes as she watched him take a bite out of his food.

"But… Itachi eventually taught you that technique. He didn't forget about you." He pointed out, taking another bite of his food.

Naruto snatched the boy's fork and plate, and started to eat the food. Sasuke glared at the girl. "So where is he?" She said in a mouthful of food. The raven-haired boy retrieved back his nearly finished food, and sighed. He got up to get more of the food Izumi made before she left to run some errands.

"He's outside. I think he's sparring with Haku in the training fields." He heard the girl bolt out of her chair, and out the back door. He shrugged his shoulders, and thought of joining the girl on a team battle with the others.

0000000

'_I'm going to make Itachi-sempai teach me something new before Sasuke! He has to. I haven't learned any new technique since two weeks ago._' She thought as she ran into the training fields in her backyard. She slowed down as she approached the forested area, and heard something. She grinned mischievously, as a plan instantly formulated in her head, thinking that she could try and sneak up on her sempai.

From the trees, the girl reached the usual clearing, and saw two people there. She smirked, but then froze and widened her eyes. She felt heat rush up to her face, and her heart was racing. '_Oh my gosh! Th-the… k-k-k-k…_' She backed up on to the trunk of the tree, and her foot slipped from the branch she was perched up on. The girl fell from the tree, but she quickly covered her mouth to prevent from screaming out and getting noticed. Fortunately, the girl fell into the bushes in a soft plop. She instantly held her breath, trying to lower her chakra to not be noticed by the people. She freaked out and froze on the spot, closing her eyes and keeping low.

"What was that?"

"Probably an animal…"

Naruto's face was burning brightly, almost as red as a tomato. She slowly sat up, and scolded herself to not look back, as she crawled away. The girl froze seeing a pair of sandaled feet in front of her. She looked up, and saw the raised brow of her partner. Sasuke had a hand on his hip, a bit amused at the position the girl had. "What's with you?"

The blonde shot up to stand, and was laughing to herself nervously. She was blushing madly. "Uh, well… I thought I dropped something, but I guess I didn't." She whispered.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "Why are we whispering?" His voice now low and quiet, only for her to hear.

Naruto stood up straight and laughed out loud. The girl quickly took the boy's hand, and started to drag him towards the tracks. "U-um… let's do some warm ups!"

Sasuke pulled his hand away, frowning. "Why? I thought you'd want to spar with Nii-san and Haku-kun."

The girl blushed brightly in response. "H-how about we don't bother them. Let's spar together, just the two of us! They seem very… busy… c'mon!" She grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him further away form the training fields. Sasuke sighed, and let the blonde drag him to the tracks.

0000000

"Baka!"

Rudely awakened, Itachi sat up from his comfortable make shift bed on the couch, and saw the glaring eyes of his older twin. The young woman stalked up to him, and stared down at her lazy brother. "What are you doing sleeping? We're suppose to go to the Agatsuma House in five minutes!"

The younger Uchiha twin just stared at the young woman, and lays back down, closing his midnight eyes. "Why do I have to go? He's your fiancé, and your new family."

Izumi growled dangerously low, and literally pushed her brother off the couch, glaring daggers at her lazy brother. "This is a family dinner, where our family and theirs get together! Itachi, get your lazy butt up and ready, or else you'll feel the worst pain that you'll ever experience in your whole life!" She threatened in a deadly low tone.

The three teens and the small boy all watched the scene before them with amusement, but also with fear. They never wanted to be at the receiving end of Izumi's rage. Haku smiled and turned to Sasuke. "Lucky you aren't the lazy one in your family."

The youngest Uchiha shrugged, and fixed his eveningwear for the dinner at his sister's fiancé's house. For some years now, the residents in the Uzumaki Mansion have known that Uchiha Izumi has been dating Agatsuma Seiji. The two have been engaged since last year, and are going to get married in just a few days. "Itachi-nii can be lazy, but it makes you wonder how he could be a very successful ninja and a genius at that."

Naruto giggled as Itachi came walking down the stairs, dressed in a semi-formal wear, almost like Sasuke's. Izumi came in front of her brother, and narrowed her eyes, scanning him. "C'mon, we're already late." She grabbed her twin's arm, and pulled him out to the door. The younger Uchiha twin looked back to see Naruto, Haku and Rei waving innocently at him. He glared at them, as Sasuke followed behind.

"Have fun!" Called out Rei, waving at the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke nodded, and closed the door. The small boy turned around and smiled up at Naruto and Haku. "So? What will we be doing now?"

Suddenly there was a low rumble that echoed in the house. The two males all stared at the blonde, blinking their widened eyes. Naruto blushed brightly, laughing out loud to herself. Haku smiled at the girl, and led them to the kitchen. "We'll eat dinner first, ne?"

0000000

"Oh wow! Izumi-san looks so beautiful."

Ino peeked over her pink haired friend's shoulder, and took the picture from her hands. Sakura glared at the older girl. "What do you expect? She is an Uchiha after all." Pointed out Tenten, as she glanced at the picture in Ino's hand. It was a lovely picture of the last female Uchiha in an elegant white traditional wedding dress.

Sakura squealed, and showed off the other picture in her hand. "Look at this! Doesn't this look so cute!"

The two older girls stared at it, and gave the same reaction as the pink haired girl. Then Sakura turned it over to face the last two people in their group. Hinata blushed lightly, and smiled widely. Naruto nearly choked on her food as she saw the picture. The blue haired girl sitting beside her started to help out her friend, patting her back, as Sakura nearly panicked, and gave her friend some water. The people in the café glanced at the group of girls, and looked away, seeing the recognizable girls.

After the Chuunin Exams, the little group of friends became close with Gai's Team. The girls instantly became best friends with the older girl, and they stuck together. It was no surprise to see these girls act like they do around the village, because everyone knows of them, especially Itachi's Team, Gai's Team, and the Rookie Nine. Everyone has heard of their achievements, and are having high hopes for their generation, especially their group of close-knit friends.

Ino picked up the picture and gushed at it with Tenten. It was a picture of Naruto dressed in a kimono, dancing with Sasuke, also dressed formally. Naruto ripped the picture out of the elder blonde's hand, and stared at it. "Where the heck did this picture come from?" She shrieked.

Hinata took it from the smaller blonde's hands, and smiled at it. Sakura grinned. "I guess we'll have to add this picture to our collection."

"Collection? What collection?" The smaller blonde looked at the girls with wide eyes, with a soft pink color dusting her cheeks.

Ino winked at her friend, but took a sip from her drink. Tenten got a picture from the pile. "Too bad we couldn't be in that wedding." She said, examining the photos.

"Well… it is a private occasion…" Hinata pointed out. She glanced at her fuming friend beside her, who was muttering to herself. "Almost everyone in the village would have wanted to be part of that wedding. Izumi-san is an Uchiha, after all."

"Was." Ino corrected. "Although… isn't it she is now Agatsuma Uchiha Izumi?" Naruto nodded slowly. Then the Yamanaka girl grinned, as she leaned her chin on her propped hand, starring at the smaller blonde. "So… did you tell them about your little encounter you had a few weeks back?"

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten paused on what they were doing, and glanced at the Uzumaki girl. Naruto froze on her spot, and looked up at her friends nervously. "W-what do you mean?" She tried to feign innocence.

Ino smirked, and closed her eyes, stirring her drink with her straw. "You know… up in the tree in the training grounds… a kiss."

The three other girls gasped. "Oh my gosh! Did you and Sasuke kiss in the trees at the training grounds?" Questioned Sakura quickly with wide eyes.

"WHAT? Kiss that bastard? No way!" Naruto screeched, her face brightly red. She tried to glare at her friends, especially the amused looking Ino.

Tenten snorted. Sakura grabbed the girl's hands from across the table, and pulled her to come closer to their side. "Well then… tell us. You told Ino, but not us?" Naruto glanced at her friends' eager looks, even Hinata wanted to know.

The blonde bowed her head, blushing madly, and muttered something very fast. The three other girls all furrowed their brows, not really understanding. They neared the girl. "What was that?" questioned Tenten.

"…I saw… mumble… mumble… kissing… mumble… mumble…"

They neared the girl again. "Could you repeat that…?" asked Hinata carefully.

Naruto shot her head up, her lips in a firm line. "…I accidentally… ran into… Itachi and Haku… at the training grounds…" Her face was fully red, leaving her words to just that. She looked around to see if anyone else was hearing into their conversation. Naruto looked at her friends, feeling a bit afraid for telling them. She saw the shocked expressions on their faces. Their mouths were slightly gaped open. The girl bit her lip. "Don't tell anyone I told you this… I mean… they're… yeah… and… if anyone knew… people wouldn't… and then…" She suddenly became worried of her friend's reactions.

Suddenly the three girls also colored, after a few minutes of registering what the blondes were telling them. Sakura sat back in her seat, a bit shocked. "Wow…"

"I know." Ino grinned. The girls suddenly felt giddy inside. "She should have taken a picture of that. I'd pay to see it."

Naruto blinked her eyes. "Wait… you're not… upset about it?"

"Why would we?" questioned Tenten, suddenly feeling hot at the thought and images in her head. "I'd pay to see it too!"

The blonde bowed her head. "Well… they're both… guys… and…"

"They're like the hottest ones out there." Replied Ino. "So what if they make out and like each other? I think it's hot if they're together…" The blonde sighed, and so did the pink haired girl and the eldest one. They all agreed.

Naruto blinked her eyes again, and then glanced at Hinata. The blue haired girl was slightly blushing. "You don't feel… offended?" She questioned.

The Hyuuga Heiress smiled at her friend. "Well… if they like each other very much, then it never matters." The girl replied softly. "Love is love, and you take what you get. I think… it's cute…" She then turned to her friend. "Why, are you offended, Naru-chan?"

"Of course not!" The girl replied. "I mean… I grew up living with two men who are in a relationship. But something is just different about the two." The blue haired girl tilted her head with question. "See… Iruka and Kakashi are like my parents. If they make out in front of me, I think it's kind of disgusting, but not in a bad way… It's like… watching your parents making out, and you get that embarrassed feeling, right?"

Hinata smiled, and nodded. "Everyone goes through that. But then… Itachi and Haku… who would have thought? I mean, I would agree with them." She pointed to the three older girls sitting across them, looking through the wedding pictures of Izumi's. "I think it's cute… because they are like friends… and… yeah… I just thought… you guys felt uncomfortable about these things… and yeah…"

Hinata giggled at her friend. She turned her attention to her drink, and took a sip. "But… I think you and Sasuke would make an even more adorable pair." Naruto stiffened and was as bright as a tomato instantly. The Hyuuga Heiress tried so hard not to laugh at her friend.

0000000

"Whew!" The blonde girl stood up straight and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her arm. "I guess that will be it for today, Rei-chan." She glanced down at the boy, with messy raven hair and ruby eyes. On the blonde's free time, Naruto would be helping out the boy after his school. She thought it would be a good work out for the two, and it was better than just lying around. The others that live in the compound would also help out the boy too in his training.

Rei looked up at the girl and smiled at her. "Thank you for the practice, Naru-neechan." The boy replied as he bowed respectfully, as he started to collect the shuriken and kunai.

The blonde placed a hand on the boy's head. "So, you hungry, little guy?" In the years that the boy has been living with them, Rei was growing up pretty fast. At his age he was slightly taller than average, and the girl knows that he would grow up to be a very good-looking man. He was also the top student of his class, and very intelligent. Most of the girls in his class al had crushes on the boy.

"Isn't it almost dinner? Shouldn't we prepare it?" He asked, as they headed to the house, no estate.

Naruto shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares about them? Let's eat out. I got some extra cash on me right now. They can make their own food."

The boy frowned. "You're just being lazy." The girl winked at him, and ran out of the compound with the boy trailing behind. When they got to a small restaurant, they sat down and ordered their food. Naruto smiled, and stared at the boy sitting in front of her. Sensing that he was being watched, he found a pair of bright blue eyes upon him. "What?"

The girl smiled cheekily at him. "I'm just thinking about how much you've grown, Rei-chan. You're so cute!" She chirped.

The boy raised a brow, and frowned slightly. "You don't have to call me that anymore."

"Why not, Rei-chan?" The girl's smile widened.

The boy scowled slightly, and he crossed his arms. "I'm not a kid anymore. And you said I've grown." He muttered. Naruto giggled, and reached over the table to ruffle the boy's already messy hair. Rei glared, and blushed in embarrassment, hoping that no one saw the sign of sisterly affection. Sure he didn't really mind the teasing at times, but it was embarrassing to the growing boy. "Stop it."

The blonde girl grinned cheekily at the boy. As they food came they started to eat their dinner. "Rei-chan?" The boy glanced up at the girl. "Do you miss her?"

The boy bowed his head, and continued to eat his food. "Yes… she was like my older sister. And she took care of me." He picked at his meat, but then looked up. "But I'm not sad, because she wouldn't want me to be. I'm happy, but not because she wants me to be. It's because I'm surrounded by a loving family, that takes care of me, just as well as she did. I'll never forget her at all, but I also won't forget all the memories I shared with my present family." He smiled to himself.

Naruto smiled at the boy's expression. But then the boy furrowed his brow. "But… at times I feel left out… because there is no one I know who could help me… with my powers as Umou no Hikari…" He said lightly.

The blonde girl blinked her eyes, and widened them slightly. '_That's right… Rei-chan has that strange power like Etsuko-nee. He's here in Konoha because of the mysterious barrier around the village, the protects him from those weird creatures…_' She watched the boy eat silently, staring down at his plate. '_What would we do when those powers awaken or something like that? Who can help him?_' She bit her lip.

0000000

"It a three year time span, they would be coming. But who's not the say that they would be bringing some pawns to test her and watch her."

"Then she's not truly safe at all…"

"Well… you can get a bodyguard or such."

"She wouldn't like the idea. As if three elite ninjas is not enough, plus all of her friends who are climbing to the top, are very skilled and intelligent."

"If she is in danger, she could also risk putting the village in danger as well."

"I'm fully aware of that."

"She should have left along with her demon brother."

There was the sound of the table being slammed, which actually broke by the great strength. "I will not tolerate anyone speaking of the twins with contempt. If you have forgotten, you have just lost one great asset, who is the top of his generation and considered Konoha's prodigy. He also had a rare bloodline limit like his father. But your foolishness and unnecessary hate towards the boy has driven him away. If you loose the girl as well, then Konoha will be in more danger that it is now. If the Sound of Akatsuki takes the twins, then it will be the downfall of Konoha. Did you forget whose children they are?"

It was silent.

"Let me suggest something to you then, Hokage-sama that can solve this whole ordeal, if I may." Tsunade looked up.

0000000

Sasuke glanced at the girl beside him, and sighed. The blonde could be patient, but there was a certain limit to that patience. The two were waiting outside the Hokage Tower for their Sempai. They were to go into a mission together as a team. Btu before they could get their assignment, Itachi had a meeting with their Godaime. He promised them it would be quick, but unfortunately, an hour wasn't a quick one. So now Sasuke was stuck with the fuming girl beside him.

"Where the hell is he?" The young Uchiha grabbed hold of the hem of the girl's vest to prevent her from stomping into the tower. He sighed again. '_The things I put up with…_' When the doors to the towers opened, the two turned their heads to see their Sempai walking out. Naruto tugged free from Sasuke's grasp, and ran up to the older Uchiha. "What took you so long? You said a short meeting! SHORT! And it's past an hour already! We could have already gone for our mission if-"

"Slow downthere, Chibi."

The blonde blinked her eyes, and turned her head to glare at a figure standing slightly behind Itachi. He was just as tall as Sasuke, with short raven hair, and black eyes. The girl could have thought she was seeing doubles, or triples. She pointed at the guy. "Who the heck is that guy? And don't call me Chibi!"

The guy raised a brow in amusement. Itachi sighed. '_Just what I need… more arguing. I should retire soon…_' The older Uchiha straightened him self, and faced the questioning looks in his current team. "Sasuke, Naruto, this is Sai. He is assigned by the Hokage and the counsel to be part of our team from now on. He is to assist us in missions."

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "And the counsel?"

"WHAT?" The males turned to face the blonde who made an outburst. She pointed at Sai again, glaring at him. "He can't be part of the team! No way! TeamThirteen consist of me, Sasuke, Sempai, and…"

Sai raised his hand sup in defense. "Yes… I know. I've heard a lot about this team. But know this, Chibi." He walked up to the girl, standing directly in front of her. He bent down a bit, and lifted the girl's chin. "I will never replace your brother." Naruto blushed at the closeness, and pushed the boy away. Sai smiled at the girl, and the girl glared at him, but was still blushing.

"You pervert!" She turned around, crossing her arms. "You may be assigned to work with us, but you'll never be part of this team." She muttered. Sasuke glared icily at the boy, which Sai responded to with a smile. Itachi sighed again, and started to rub his temple. '_Great…_'

0000000

"_Target spotted._"

"_Clear the way of near by enemies._"

"All is cleared."

Sai dropped to the ground, and stood up, glancing back at his handiwork. There were bodies of rogue ninjas littering the area, with their blood splattered all around. Suddenly the blonde girl appeared beside him, and wrinkled her nose at the scene. For weeks, they've been doing missions with the new member, Sai. Though Sasuke and Naruto still give the older boy the cold shoulders, they still tried to cooperate with him, seeing as he won't leave them at all. Their teamwork was still rusty with Sai, but they would compromise. Naruto may be a very skilled ninjas, but she just didn't like to kill. Sure she has done her share of slaying maybe two or three people, but killing people don't suit her. She leaves all mostly to the guys.

"_Target eliminated._"

Naruto slightly turned her head, and pressed a hand on the earpiece. "Objective scroll is secured. Meet at the point in 1500 hours."

"_Understood. Over and Out_."

The blonde sighed, and turned to see the smiling face of the raven-haired boy beside her. The girl frowned, and turned her head away. "Let's go."

Before she could take another step, the boy pulled her back. "Watch out!" She was thrown to the other side, with his body over hers. Then there was a big explosion. As it died down, the girl flutters open her eyes, and saw Sai on top of her. She blushed, and pushed him off. The boy groaned a bit.

Naruto neared him. "Are you okay?"

The boy chuckled to himself as he sat up. "Never been better." He replied. "Looks like we missed a trap." He scanned the area, as some of the bodies disintegrated by the blast. He turned to the blonde, and poked her on her nose. "You should be more careful, Chibi."

The girl shot up, and pointed down at the boy, glaring. "Don't call me Chibi, Teme!" Sai got up, and ruffled the girl's hair. "Teme!" She blew up, and went after the boy. "Come back here so I can kick your-"

The girl was cut off by her words suddenly. The taller boy had pulled the girl to him, and captured her lips with his own. Sai pulled away, and smiled at her. He then lets go of the girl's wrist, and walked away. Naruto's eyes widened as realization hit her. '_He… he-he-he… he kissed me…_' She slapped her hands over her mouth, still shocked. '_T-that was… that was my first kiss!_'

0000000

((I'm so sorry for this long waited chapter! I finally updated at least. Originally, this wasn't going to be the chapter was going to post. But, I thought the last one didn't turn out good, so I came up with this one. I'll have to revise the other one and post it soon. Anyways, it seems a lot has been going on here. I honestly didn't know what to put, but I just made things up as I went. Sorry, it seems kind of rushed as well. I was also rushing, so there were some mistakes.

Naruto has slightly moved on, of course she misses her brother. I tired to show hints of Itachi/Haku. Hopefully it's to your liking, though there isn't much on them. Izumi got married, so now Naruto is the only female in the house. The question of Naruto concerning Rei will come up soon. I'll dedicate a chapter to explain a bit further on this strange power that would pop up, and what it has to do with Naruto and such. Sai is in here as well. I was debating on whether to add him or not. I don't really know much about him, because I haven't read much of the Manga, especially the more recent ones. But then again, this is an AU fic, so I though, what the hell, add him. The hard part was trying to place him in the story. He of course he would be OOC, like almost everyone in this fic. Sai/Naruto? Could be possible, but it's a one-sided thing… But this is still a SasuNaru fic! So don't worry! I don't care if teams exist of not when they are Chuunin. In this sotry, they sort of stay with their teams as Chuunin, because they're just new to the ranks and such.

Any hoot, thanks again for all you reviewers. I appreciate your support and responses. Please review!))

Futari no Meian- _roughly means "Light and Darkness Pair"_

Ages (in case):  
Naruto, Gaara & Co.: 13  
Neji, Haku, Lee, Tenten and Sai: 14  
Temari: 15  
Kankurou: 16  
Itachi and Izumi: 18  
Rei: 8  
Kakashi: 27  
Iruka: 25  
Konohamaru gang: 9  
Tsunade: 50(?)  
Shizune: 30 (?)

-Datenshi No Uzumaki


	26. The Flower Garden

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 24**: The Flower Garden  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
**'Mind link'  
**_Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream  
_(My notes)

0000000

"Here."

The three looked up and stared at the manila folder on the Hokage's desk. Sasuke picked up the folder, and opened its contents. Naruto peered over to looked at it as well, but Sai stood at the other side glancing at the two. The blonde woman leaned her elbows on her desk, resting her chin upon her folded hands. "This mission isn't too hard for the three of you, I hope. It's a B-Class mission, but it requires you take a certain team to aid you." She told them.

Sasuke lifted his head, and raised a brow. "We are bringing with us Team Seven?"

Naruto stood up straight, and crossed her arms. "It's a B-class mission, Baa-chan… We could handle this on our own." She pouted.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "This is a mission that requires you to protect a certain someone, on a remote island. Sure that won't be hard, but they requested a certain amount of people to aid them, considering how much they are willing to pay." She looked at them, and narrowed her eyes. "You are to stay on that island until they state that they don't need your help anymore. But, I was told that you'll only stay on that island until the end of the coronation."

Sai raised a brow. "Coronation? Are we to protect some royal figure?"

The woman started to straighten out her desk, stacking some papers. "Not much is really known about this island, that is why I'm being cautious, by sending two teams. You're all mostly Chuunin, so you can handle things well." She then looked up at them and narrowed her eyes again. "So I expect that they wouldn't be any mess ups or casualties. You hear me?"

Naruto crossed her arms, and snorted. "We're not going to mess up, Baa-chan. So don't worry."

Tsunade glared at the girl, and threw a paperweight at the direction of the blonde girl. "Don't be too cocky, brat! Now get out of here, before I reassign that mission to someone else!" She barked, and then Sasuke dragged his partner out of the office, with Sai hastily trailing behind, before chaos between the females broke through.

0000000

The girl tucked her hair from being blown by the sea breeze. The assigned Leaf Nins were riding on a boat heading to their destination, Hanabatake. Naruto smiled widely, excited upon visiting a new place. That is what she loved about getting missions, exploring new places, and meeting different people, along with testing out her skills and acquiring new techniques. The blonde was casually dressed in her normal outfit of less orange and darker colors, with her short golden hair bounded into two low pigtails.

Naruto smiled widely, seeing the raven-haired boy beside him, who stood there with his arms crossed, watching the sea like she was. Being around the guy made her calm and at ease. Somehow, seeing Sasuke like this, made him seem… '_Gah! No!_' She blushed lightly when she realized she was staring at him, and turned her head the other way. At her other side was her pink haired best friend. She was glad that she got to have a mission with her best friend. Sometimes being the only female in the team can get rather irritating and boring. Before she wouldn't mind, but as time passed by, there were cracks in her tomboyish exterior, letting her more feminine side seep through some times.

Standing next to the pink haired girl was the replacement teammate. She scowled, but also blushed. She turned her head away as the boy met her gaze. She stared out at the wide blue ocean. Oh, she wouldn't forget that incident. The bastard was a prick in her mind, and she hated him as the seconds passes by. She tried to avoid the guy like a plague, but he's so persistent in trying to annoy her to death. It was driving her crazy, his smirks, and his cool exterior. She didn't know what else to think of the kiss stealer.

Yes, that's right. He's a kiss-stealer. Sure the way the guy had kissed her was… '_No! He's a frickin' pervert!_' Lately, she has been thinking about how her first kiss was going to be like. It had to be with a romantic atmosphere, with the right person, not with the replacement in a field filled with dead bodies. The girl was really mad, and she'll make him pay, but how?

"Hey! I think that's Hanabatake right over there!" Sakura pointed out at the horizon the piece of land at a distant. The girl was getting excited to land at the island.

"I wonder if it would be a beautiful place, living to its name…" The four teens turned their heads to see Haku walking up to their group, and watched as the island was coming closer. They all turned their heads, and anticipated on what will come to them in this mission.

As their ship was docked at the port, the Leaf Nins all stared in awe at the harbor city. Naruto ran ahead of them, looking around the very busy place. The pink haired girl walked up beside her, with Haku trailing behind them. Soon the last two boys came up to them, with Itachi and Kakashi coming behind them. The two Jounin were there as guides to the Chuunin, and chaperones, only interceding in their missions when they had to. Sasuke was holding their assignment scroll. "It says we are to meet our client, Motomiya Ryouji."

"That would be me."

The group of young teens all turned their heads, and saw the young man. The girls nearly fainted at the sight of the tall, dark and handsome guy. The man had flowing umber hair, with midnight blue eyes. He had on odd attire that they have never seen, but with his built he looked gorgeous, with the black cape flowing behind him. He looked like a gallant and charming dark knight. The two girls sighed dreamily at the man.

Sasuke frowned at the man, but went up to him. "I am Sasuke, and this is my teammates. We are here from the Fire Country, Konoha. We've come to your assistance."

Ryouji nodded. "Then I welcome you to Hanabatake. I am Motomiya Ryouji, the General of the Soldiers on the island." He looked at the group, especially the five teens. "I didn't expect that they would send such young Shinobi. But if your Kage trusted you in this mission, then I will not have any doubt in your skills." He said in a deep tone that made the girls nearly melt at his voice. "Please, come with me to head to the capital city. We have much to discuss there. It isn't far from here." They nodded and followed as he ushered them to the gates of the harbor city, but then stopped them before they entered the forest.

"Ah, I must warn you all. This island is very different to your own homeland." He said with a serious tone. He then took something out from his side pouch, and raised them up to show them to the Leaf Shinobi. They were little red stones hanging on black chords. "As you see, there are many… how can I say this… unknown enemies that roam this island. They are very different, and you will not be able to defeat them in your… conditions."

They all raised their brow in curiosity. Sasuke furrowed his brows. '_Those stones… they are… familiar…_' He slightly glanced behind him, but only met with the indifferent expression from his brother. Naruto tilted her head, blinking her eyes, staring at the stones.

"The cities on this island are protected by a special shield, that prevents these anonymous creatures from entering civilization. Once out of the gate of the city, the shield won't protect you, and you would most likely be vulnerable to their attacks and not be able to survive in these forests."

Sakura shyly raised a hand, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Um… you said you had no doubt in our skills, but you seem to be underestimating us Shinobi."

Ryouji shook his head. "Ah, I did say I didn't doubt you, and I'm not underestimating you, but you don't understand that your skills will not work in these forested area, without these amulets." He raised his hand with the dangling stones. Then he gave everyone one, and placed the extras back in his pouch. "Our island is very different, for what we worry about mostly are these… beings… who try to enter the civilized areas. But, your objective isn't to worry about them. Come, for I will tell you of your mission at the palace. And do be wary of these beings that roam the area." They all nodded, and followed the man as they walked on foot down the road, curious on what these strange beings are.

Naruto and Sasuke were walking slightly behind the two Jounin, with the blonde furrowing her brows. The young Uchiha glanced at his partner. "Something wrong?"

"Don't you feel that? It's… familiar somehow…"

Sasuke tilted his head, trying to understand his partner. He then furrowed his brows, and he crossed his arms. "It's like… from that first C-class mission we had… Etsuko-san gave us something like this before… I guess those unknown beings Motomiya-san is talking about are called… Kokuei?"

Naruto nodded. "I think that's what she said… then that means… there are people with those strange powers Rei-chan supposedly has here on this island…"

"If they have some special shields around cities here, than I think you're right… But… if I remembered correctly… those Kokuei won't attack us because we don't have their powers…" The boy answered. He glanced at his blonde haired partner and sweat dropped, as she didn't seem like she was listening.

The blonde clasped her hands together. "Maybe they can help us in understanding this whole ordeal, and then help with Rei-chan! Now he won't feel so left out any more!"

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "What did Etsuko-san say? Umou no Hikari?"

"Oi! What are you two talking about back there?"

The pair looked up to see Kakashi looking back at them, with his one eye shaped as an upside down crescent. "Are you talking about, L.O.V.E.?" The two instantly blushed, and glared at the silver haired man.

The blonde stomped her foot down, and pointed at Kakashi. "No we're not, you baka! And it's none of your business!" Suddenly the man walked a bit faster, as Naruto went to run after him.

But suddenly the blonde tripped ass he took her first step, falling hard face first. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed, then turned around to help the blonde up, but he froze with widened eyes. Naruto lifted her head, her face red from the fall. She pouted her lips, waiting for the scolding she would get from her partner, but none came. She blinked her eyes seeing the expression from the young Uchiha. The blonde turned her head, and widened her eyes seeing what had caused her to trip. There, holding her ankle was a black shadow wrapped around, coming mysteriously from the ground. Then a black shadowy head rose from the ground, with its big beady and glowing crimson eyes.

Naruto was quickly pulled up to her feet by her sempai. Itachi pushed to two teens behind him, eyeing the shadowy figures that were rising from the ground in groups. Sasuke tugged on to his brother's sleeve. "We need to run. I don't think we'd be able to fight them… remember?"

"Then I was right… those are those things from a long time ago." The young man stated, watching the shadow beings. The two nodded. Itachi glanced at them. Sasuke took the girl's hand, as they started to sprint away.

The pink haired girl, walking up beside the gorgeous looking man, turned her head to glance at her teammates to check on them. Her brows furrowed seeing as Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke were a bit behind. Sakura squinted her eyes to see them running towards them with great speed, and gasped seeing strange shadows rising from the ground, chasing after them. The group suddenly halted on their walk, and turned around to follow the girl's gaze. Then the shinobi of Konoha were shocked and speechless at the odd enemy.

"…I-Is that… them?" Sakura asked, stuttering.

There was a small breeze that blew past them, and a blur of black. Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi stopped in their tracks as they felt something speed past them. They turned around to see Ryouji appear behind them, with his sword out. And in a blink of the eye, the young man swiped his sword at the shadows, and they disintegrated into dust. Naruto swooned at the young man's strength, praising him for saving her. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man, glaring.

Ryouji didn't really pay attention to the girl, but narrowed his eyes, looking around the area. '_The Kokuei… What was their intention for attack them? Could they be after me… or one of them._' He glanced behind to see if the group was okay. Then he saw Naruto widen her eyes, looking past him. The young man turned his head, and saw more of the black shadows appearing and coming in greater numbers. '_Not good._'

"Listen… all of you. You need to run. You will not be able to fight against them right now, not without the proper training. Your jutsus can work, with the stone with you, but will only impeded in their actions, not completely destroy them. I suggest that you don't waste your time in fighting them. Head to the city boarders, and wait for me there." Ryouji directed.

"You don't need us." Itachi frowned.

The man closed his dark blue eyes, and going into a fighting stance with his sword. "I'll be fine. I'm the only one here who is able to fight them. So don't worry. You guys still have a mission to complete, and this is not it." Sasuke nodded to the man, and took Naruto's hand, with Itachi close behind the.

"You heard him, let's move." Kakashi called to the teens. The group than ran off, leaving the young man behind. Sakura couldn't help but look back, only to see the man fighting those shadows.

As they followed the trail, they found more shadows appearing, and the group had to run more quickly. "They're appearing everywhere!" Cried out Sakura. Then the group stopped in their tracks seeing a wall of those shadow beings blocking their trail. The two Jounin instructors narrowed their eyes, and instinct caused them to push back the teens behind them.

"What is it they want from us?" Haku asked, confused, looking around as the shadows' beady eyes stared at them. They were all getting nervous as they just stood there, surrounding them.

Naruto stood behind Sasuke, frowning. "This isn't right… Etsuko-nee said that the Kokuei only go after those with the power… why us?"

"I don't know…" He whispered.

"Heaven Flash!"

There was a big flash of light, and the Leaf Nin all closed their eyes from the brightness. There was a loud hissing sound that made their stomach churn, as if some one was melting and burning. When the light died down, the group all opened their eyes, and found that their surroundings were clear. From a distance they saw Ryouji coming up to them, looking slightly worn out. They all were relieved to see their client was safe.

The brunette man frowned slightly. '_I now know who they were after… but why?_' He glanced at the teens. "Let's hurry to the city. I'm afraid that more will appear." Then they sprinted towards their destination. '_Could it be that they have the Hikari's Power?_' He glanced behind.

0000000

They stood before the grand doors to the throne room. Suddenly nervousness washed over the teens. Sure they were Shinobi, trained to expect many things, but never have they ever thought of coming before a royal person. The palace was grand, way different than the other royalty in the main land, as the islanders called it. Their palaces were old fashioned and traditional. This castle was built to rival that of the castle in fairy tales. The city was beautiful and huge, just as enchanting as the small city in the mountains with that silver lake. Everything in the place was almost glittering with radiance and gentleness. There were various gorgeous flowers everywhere that made the place almost vibrant and happy. There were also many ponds and fountains as they walked through the courts and entrance. The teens were nervous of meeting the owners of the beautiful island that lives up to its name, Hanabatake, meaning Flower Garden.

Ryouji turned around, and smiled at the Shinobi. "Shiraume-hime is in there. She just got out of a counsel meeting. The king is away right now, but will come back soon just in time for the princess's coronation." He turned around, and nodded at the guards standing near the door. They opened the giant doors, and the group followed the brunette man into the throne room.

They were amazed at the size of the room. It was vast, and a long red carpet led to the altar where three chairs sat. There was a great distance to the thrones. On the smaller chair sat a small person, dressed in a fancy gown. From far, the girl was radiating with innocence in her white dress. She looked pale, with long pale blonde hair. Her eyes were lavender, and her appearance looked gentle, as she smiled softly with her soft pink lips.

As they approached her, Ryouji kneeled before the two steps leading to the chairs. He bowed his head. The shinobis all bowed their heads to the lovely princess that looked like an angel, sitting there with a ray of light from the sun shining upon her. She glowed. "My princess, please let me introduce to you our guests from Konoha of the Fire Country."

The princess nodded her head, and allowed Ryouji to stand up. The brunette man turned to the Leaf Nin, and introduced them each. Shiraume smiled at them, causing them to blush lightly. "I'm grateful for you coming here to Hanabatake. I hope that the accommodations here will be to your liking. You are all honorable guests here, and will be treated with special care." Her voice was silky and musical to their ears.

The blonde princess stood up from her seat, and they all bowed their heads, not feeling worthy to watch the radiating girl. "Come, we must discuss matters elsewhere. These walls have ears you know…" She then led the way, with the others quietly trailing behind.

0000000

"You must know why you were asked to come here to Hanabatake." Shiraume began, looking at each person. The instructors were standing near the doors, leaning against the walls. Itachi has his eyes closed, while Kakashi was reading his usual small orange book. The five teens sat on the chairs, facing the princess. She sat at the head in the conference room, with a brightly glowing stone embedded behind her. They were told it was a special stone that placed a shield to block those outside from overhearing their conversation. They were amazed at the methods and technology they used in running things around the island, by mostly using stones with mystical powers.

Naruto raised a hand as permission to speak, and Shiraume nodded towards her. "Are we not to protect you until your coronation?" She asked.

The blonde princess nodded towards Ryouji, and the man slightly bowed before standing up from his seat beside the princess. "Yes… but that's a quarter of the story." They all raised their brows. "Hearing about you shinobi, you were trained not to question or get involved with many details, but we feel that it is fair that you hear the whole story."

"That is our way, because once you are within the shores of Hanabatake, you are part of the problems that are stirring up on this island." The princess replied.

Ryouji started to pace around the long conference table, with his hands behind his back. "As you can tell, there is many questioning things here on this island that is very different to what you are use to back at the main land. Those shadowy beings that you saw in the forest are one of those." They nodded.

He leaned on the back of the chair of Haku's. "Well… for staters, have you heard of the tale of the Tenshi no Hikari?" The teens shook their heads in response glancing at one another. Itachi and Kakashi listened intently. "You see, on this island, the tale is a legend. It is about the beginning of the unique powers that most of the people on this islands has. Unlike the mainlanders with their source of power in the form of chakra, our source of power is different. It is in our blood, or as a gift from the Angel." They all furrowed their brows.

The princess smiled at their confusion. "Ryouji-kun, you should make it easier for them to understand. They are still children." The five would have taken the remark of being children as an insult, but they couldn't get mad at the angelic princess. Shiraume looked at them. "Ki, that is our power source, spirit energy." She replied.

They all blinked their eyes. "Well… it is said that Ki is stronger than Chakra, and has a greater supply of power." Ryouji pointed out. "Sadly… only people born with that Ki are allowed to use that power. We call those with these special powers Umou no Hikari." Naruto furrowed her brows, and Sasuke closed his eyes. '**_At least we are getting a better understanding about this all._**'

The blonde nodded. '**_Yes… then maybe we could help Rei-chan with his powers…_**'

Sakura raised a hand. "Um… would you mind telling us of this legend of yours?" She asked with interest.

The princess smiled. "Well… it started with a great conflict in the heavens. There was this unique Angel that was different than the others, that made them jealous of her." Naruto's head perked at the familiar story that was once told to her. "They sold the Angel to the devils to get rid of her, but the Angel ran away, ending up falling to this world. The people on Earth didn't accept her into their homes, except for one family. She lived with them for many years, and also fell in love and got married with children.

"But then a war broke out between Heaven and Hell on the earth. Many died, Angels, Devils and Man. It was a great war called the Holy Wars. They fought over to find the special Angel that fell from the sky because of her rare powers. In order to stop the wars, the Angel had no choice but to return back to the Heavens. She promised her family that she would return one day, and left them a parting gift. She gave her children most of her powers to protect them. Thus the legend of the source of the powers of the Umou no Hikari."

Shiraume glanced into their eyes, and stopped upon the blank stare of the short blonde. '_That girl…_' She blinked her eyes upon hearing Ryouji speak. "There are different levels of Umou no Hikari. There is the plain Umou no Hikari, then the Shiido no Hikari." Sasuke raised brow upon the recognition of those words. "Then comes the Futaba no Hikari, and then the Hana no Hikari.

"The most powerful one is the rare Tenshi no Hikari. There is only one person who is able to become the Tenshi in every generation. It is said that they are the direct descendants of the Angel. There once was a clan that was said to be the direct descendants of the Angel, because only their clan had the level of being the Hana no Hikari and the Tenshi no Hikari. Everyone else that are scattered in the world is the lesser ones."

Haku raised his hand. "What happened to this clan?"

The princess bowed her head. "It was rumored that they were wiped out by an unfortunate event. No one knows what happened to them. They did have their own little village, hiding somewhere in the mainland, but it was destroyed." She replied.

She looked up at them. "About those beings you saw… they are called Kokuei. They mostly go after those with the Hikari powers. People without those powers are defenseless to their attacks. You can only fight them if you are an Umou no Hikari."

"Does that mean that Motomiya-san is an Umou no Hikari?" Questioned Haku, glancing at the man.

Shiraume nodded, smiling at the beautiful boy. "Hai, and he is a Shiido no Hikari."

Ryouji raised a brow. "But, the princess is a Futaba no Hikari." He replied. They looked at one another, as silence suddenly surrounded them.

"Excuse me for interrupting… but what does this have to do with our mission?" Questioned Sai. He was indeed interested in their stories, but he wanted to get to the main objective of their mission, not that he wanted to be rude or anything. Naruto glared at her teammate. The boy shrugged his shoulders.

Ryouji frowned. "You see… the Angel wasn't the only one that passed down her powers and have direct descendants housing her incredible powers. With every protagonist, there is an antagonist. Their concept of powers and distribution is the same as the Hikari. They are the Yami. Tenbatsu was like the leader of the Yami, who pine for the special powers the Angel had. And like every generation, there is a direct descendant."

Sasuke frowned. "Then… you are telling us that the descendant of Tenbatsu is after the princess?" He furrowed his brows, bowing his head slightly with his arms crossed over his chest. "How can we fight against this person, if we don't have any of this power?"

Shiraume looked at the young Uchiha. "Oh, but you forget. Yami are just as human as we are. Hikari and Yami are not immortal, and could die with mortal wounds and illnesses. We bleed just the same as you all do."

The raven-haired boy shook his head. "I wasn't really implying that you were like some kind of inhumane being. I was just wondering, because I thought only those with Ki could fight against each other."

"I like you, Sasuke-san. You seem to be very interested with our powers that are unique from yours." Replied Ryouji. The young Uchiha blinked his eyes at the young man. "I myself am intrigued about the ninja ways, for they are different from the Hikari."

"So then, we are able to defeat your enemies?" Questioned Sakura.

Ryouji nodded. "Yes… The Yami, as we told you, have the same intentions as the Kokuei, to take the Ki of the Hikari. Shiraume-hime is a Futaba no Hikari, a strong level after the Hana no Hikari. She is also the highest level on this island, and the Yami are to take her for that power. The reason we requested Ninjas to do this task is because the Yami are not accustomed to the Ninja's fighting styles. It's foreign to them, and they would be defenseless to your attacks."

Sakura furrowed her brows. "But, wouldn't we be defenseless against their powers as well?"

The princess looked at the pink haired girl with her lavender eyes. "Don't worry. Ryouji-kun will help you. He will train you in ways to avoid their attacks. Plus, we have two weeks until the coronation. I'm sure you seven will be able to be ready by then. I have no doubt in your abilities."

The Leaf Nins all glanced at the beautiful princess and admired her, smiling in return. "Then we will protect her with our lives." Announced Naruto, determination in her blue eyes.

Shiraume smiled at the small blonde. "I'm forever grateful to you seven. I'm glad that Konoha sent such understanding young Ninjas. You are all really brave to be facing some unknown enemies."

Naruto stood up, her eyes glittering with pride. "We can do anything, and we're not afraid of dinky shadow things! We'll kick their butts! So let's go and train now" The Leaf Nins sweat dropped at their blonde friend's enthusiastic personality. Sakura tugged on her teammate, and pulled her back down into her seat. She started to reprimand her teammate for embarrassing them in front of the princess. The blonde princess placed a hand over her lips, and giggled softly. '_What an interesting lot they are. I sense greatness in them, and I'm especially intrigued by her…_'

0000000

"May I ask a question?"

The brunette young man turned his head to look down at the small blonde Kunoichi. He nodded to her. Naruto bit her lips. "Well… in honesty, that wasn't really our first encounter with Kokuei." She admitted. The young raven-haired Uchiha, walking beside her, nodded.

A week has passed, and the Leaf Nins impressed the Princess, Ryouji and the soldiers of the palace with their quickness in learning. They were able to learn of simple techniques and moves that would be able to defend themselves from the Yami attacks. Soon then, they went on to doing their jobs in protecting the princess. They would be grouped in taking turns in watching over her. Today was Sai and Itachi's turn. Haku and Sakura, with Kakashi, were wondering around the big city, while Naruto and Sasuke kept the Captain of the Guard some company.

Ryouji raised a brow. "Then you knew about it."

Sasuke shook his head. "No… we only knew a little. There was an incident that revealed to us the secret our client had that was unfamiliar to us. In the end, a boy, who was titled with the same rank as you with the Umou no Hikari powers, lives with us now."

"You encountered Kokuei in the main lands?" He bowed he head. "I heard it was rare that they would appear, after the great clan fell. There were some barriers that were mysteriously placed on some villages…"

"Konoha is said to have one… a powerful one at that." Naruto pointed out. "Anyways… I was going to ask… if you could help us. As we said, the boy living with us has the same powers as you… but it's not apparent yet. If it does show, we aren't sure what to do…"

Ryouji raised a brow. "Well, for starters, all Umou no Hikari awaken their powers by the age of 14 or later. There will be an increase of their Ki, which one could feel. Its like chakra to you guys, but different. They are to learn how to control their powers on their own. Each Hikari has a unique power that could be different from the others. As they say, we can control an element without using seals as you Ninjas do. I control the element of water. I'm not sure what he could control."

The two looked at one another, their brows furrowing at the information. Then Sasuke turned his head to the young man. "Would you mind telling us who was this great clan?"

Ryou shook his head, not minding at all. "They were a legendary clan, the first to have met the Angel. They are the ones who had the highest level of Umou no Hikari, and are said to be direct descendants of the Angel. They were the long lost Uzumaki Clan." Naruto's eyes widened, and Sasuke was just as shocked as his partner.

'…_Uzumaki…Clan…_'

0000000

((Well that was a long and informational chapter. Sorry if there wasn't anything exciting in this chapter. My mind feels really dull right now… So it's mostly based on the 'mysterious' powers Naruto has. At least you get to know more about that power residing in Naruto and how she has gotten it. Yeah, I know Chakra and Ki are almost the same, but in this story, they are different. I'm trying to find a way to differentiate them, but I'm a bit stuck on that. Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm not that far advance on my line of think yet… Maybe you can give me some help?

So what is the story behind the extinction of the Uzumaki Clan? I guess you'll just have to wait, and find out more. There will be some surprises up ahead. Sorry there wasn't much going on here. But the conclusion of their mission will continue next chapter. Hope you would still review! And thanks to those who reviewed the previous one!))

Hanabatake- Flower Garden  
Meian- Light and Darkness  
Tenshi no Hikari- Angel of Light  
Ki- spirit energy; for the Chinese… I think…  
Futaba no Hikari- sprout/bud of light  
Hana no Hikari- Flower of light  
Tenbatsu- Divine Punishment

-Datenshi No Uzumaki


	27. To Take a Stand

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 25**: To Take a Stand  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
**'Mind link'  
**_Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream  
_(My notes)

0000000

Ryou looked at the two. "They were a legendary clan, the first to have met the Angel. They are the ones who had the highest level of Umou no Hikari, and are said to be direct descendants of the Angel. They were the long lost Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto's eyes widened, and Sasuke was just as shocked as his partner. '_…Uzumaki…Clan…_' The raven-haired boy glanced at the blonde. '_Then… she has the power too… that strange power she has… could it be?'_

The young man saw their expressions, and was about to question them out of concern, but a guard came up to him with a message. When the guard left, he turned to the pair. "It seems that the king has arrived. Come, we must introduce the guests of honor to his majesty."

As the young man walked ahead, Sasuke shook his head back to reality, and turned his head slowly to the girl beside him. '_The Uzumaki clan… It can't be the same Uzumaki that Naruto is part of, could it? That means Naruto has… the Hikari power_.' He narrowed his eyes. '_That explains the strange energy she gives off sometimes during major battles._' He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. '_Is that why people are after her?_'

Sasuke put out his hand in front of the girl, who blinked her eyes and looked up at her partner. "Come on… We have to go see the King." The blonde slowly took the boy's hand, slightly blushing, and was led back to the palace. He closed his eyes, holding the girl's hand. '_People will go after her because of her power… then… that means I have to get stronger to protect her… I have to._' He glanced at the girl, with determination glazing over his ebony eyes. He unconsciously squeezed the girl's hand.

0000000

It was the night before the coronation of the princess of Hanabatake. The king of the island announced a ball in the honor of the Leaf Shinobi that came. They were told that not much people come visit the island, for only the Hikari come to take refuge and such. The king himself is also a Hikari, but not at the same level as his daughter. Shiraume was the highest level of a Hikari on the Island. They believe that there are others who share the same level as the princess on the mainland, and have yet to reveal themselves to the world, or else they are hiding.

Naruto sighed, and sat down on one of the chairs. She watched the people dancing, in their elegant robes that they wore on the island; different from the style of clothing they were used to back home. The princess gave her robes for the occasion. She wore light shades of blue, with her hair up with jewels. The colors brought out her crystal blue eyes. Haku told the blonde that the girl could pose as the princess if she wanted to, though their are eyes different, and her hair was brighter.

The girl didn't really like dancing. She admits to herself that she was terrible in it, but she'd never tell her friends that. So she's been avoid many invitations from random guys for a dance. She was flattered, but she turned them all down. She also tried to avoid her pink haired friend, who she knows will force her to participate in the dancing. The girl was just content in watching and eating, because they had a buffet of various foods.

"What is a princess like you doing, just sitting there, and not dancing and having fun?"

The blonde turned her head to find her replacement teammate. Yes… that's how she describes him. She can't accept him yet as a part of the team. Sai was smiling down at her. The girl glared and turned her head away from him, blushing slightly. "Why would you care?" She muttered. She sank in her chair, crossing her arms, staring at Haku who was dancing with Sakura.

The older teen pulled out a chair, and sat down beside the girl. "I can't ignore such a beautiful and lonely girl." He took the girl's hand, and kissed it.

Naruto blushed furiously, and pulled her hand back. She tried hard to glare at the raven-haired boy. "Pervert!"

The older boy seemed unfazed by her slight insult. "Care to dance?"

Then a shadow loomed over the two, and they looked up. Sai was met with the piercing glare of his teammate, with hints of red in them, but he wasn't fazed by it. He just smiled at him. "Can I help you?" He asked innocently.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, and pulled her up. He then encircled his arm around the girl's waist, and pulled her closer to him. "She's with me." He growled, glaring hard at the older boy.

Sai stood up, smirking. "Oh? Can't I have at least one dance with this lovely girl?"

The young Uchiha glared at him, and started to drag the blonde away from him. They were then within the crowd of people, who were dancing. Naruto blinked her eyes, registering what just happened. Then she blushed a deep color, her head bowed down, trying to avoid looking up at her partner. "T-t-thanks… I think..."

Sasuke looked down at the girl, and smiled softly. The two ended up dancing in the middle of the dance floor. It was a slow song, so they were swaying to the music. Sasuke had to laugh at the blonde who would trip over her own feet, but then he kept quiet when the girl would step on his feet. It took a while for the blonde to get adjusted in the dance."You know… if he bothers you, you should just tell me." He told her, looking serious.

Naruto looked up at him, with wide eyes. She shook her head. "I can take care of myself, Sasuke. I'm not a baby. And though he gets in my nerves, I can handle Sai by myself." She responded.

The boy sighed. "I know you can… It's just I-"

"You don't like him very much. I know. Me neither." The blonde responded, shrugging her shoulders.

Sasuke bowed his head, pulling the blonde closer to him. Naruto blushed again. "I promised that I would watch over you… If you need me for anything… don't be afraid to ask me… okay?" The girl was leaning her head on his chest, slightly tucked under his chin. She closed her eyes and nodded. '_Sasuke…_'

0000000

"Today will be the coronation of Shiraume-sama." The seven shinobi of Konoha looked up at Ryouji, listening intently to their client. It was early in the morning, and the festivities were to start later at mid-noon "You know what you must do." They nodded, having gone through their plans over and over during their stay at Hanabatake.

The man presented them with the same stones they received when they first came to the island. They each took one, and let it hung loosely around their neck. Then they each took a weapon suited for them, holding the special powers that most people on the island have. Then they were given earpieces and microphones to communicate to one another. They checked their weapon supply, and all other items that they may need. Sasuke looked at each of the members, and glanced at the head guard. "We are ready, Motomiya-san."

The brunette man nodded to them. "Then everyone get into your positions." He ordered, and the seven Leaf Nins disappeared.

0000000

Crimson red eyes slowly fluttered open, and peered down below at the crowded streets from his position. There was confetti dancing in the air, as people shouted for joy and excitement. There was a procession coming down the streets, towards the temple where the ceremony would take place with their princess. The people were praising their princess, as if she was the goddess, as she rode proudly in her chair, as the float carried her to her destination. The princess was clothed in pure white robes, covering her face and hair, but her eyes. It was tradition that they wore these types of robes, signifying that she was still pure and such. The people marveled at the radiant beauty the girl gave off.

Sasuke watched as the princess was being carried off to the temple. '**Is everything okay there with you, Naruto?**'

'**_Just peachy… this is really boring._**' The voice sounded in his mind through the loud cheering of the people. '**_How come you're not down here?_**'

'**_Because… and you're not the only one down there, dobe. Sai is down there._**' He replied in his mind.

There was a small pout in her tone. '**_Oh, that's reassuring. You're so lucky you and Sempai have those special eyes of yours. Can't you find them now, so we can kick their butts?_**' She groaned.

The raven-haired boy sighed and rolled his eyes. '**_You need to have patients, dobe._**'

'**_I do, but it's really hot here!_**' She whinnied. Sasuke shook his head, glancing down at the streets, but then something caught his eye. He narrowed them, and moved his mouthpiece close. But then the sound of his brother's voice beat him to it.

Bzzt. "_Sai, five meters to your right. And he's moving close to the target._"

Bzzt. "_I'm on it._"

Bzzt. "_Yes! Butt kicking time!"_

Sasuke sighed. "Dobe, you need to wait." He could tell the girl was pouting again. To him, the girl was predictable, though their friends can't read her at times.

Bzzt. "_Huh? The enemy disappeared!"_

Bzzt. "_Not good…"_

Bzzt. "_No there!"_

There was a sudden scream from the crowd, and an explosion that followed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, as the procession paused, and people started to run around wildly in the streets. He then shouted into his mouthpiece. "Move in to phase two positions, now!" The young Uchiha was on the move, jumping across buildings to the area where the explosions started.

Bzzt. "I_ caught sight of the enemy._"

Bzzt. "_Don't loose him. I'm on my way there."_

Suddenly there was another set of explosions, and more chaos pursued. The raven-haired boy frowned, and stopped in his tracks upon facing three black clothed men. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his Sharingan activated. "Change of plans, move closer to the target." Then the boy was engaged in battle with the three unknown figures.

Bzzt. "_My hands are full."_

Bzzt. "_Are these Yami?_"

Bzzt. "_They are the Black Soldiers._"

Sasuke frowned. '_The target is unprotected… I must get to it._' He took down one of black soldiers, and easily dodged the other one. The boy nearly froze as the other one tried to hit him with one of its power attacks, but he deflected it with his short sword. He threw shuriken at the two of them, and went into a stance. Then he initiated hand signs, and blew out many shots of fire at the men. As they were knocked out, the boy jumped down into the streets and ran towards the princess's float.

The boy encountered more of the black soldiers, and had a difficult time trying to fight his way through. He met up with his brother, and the two fought together taking down the black soldiers in a faster pace than before. Then the two were surrounded, as they stood back to back. "There's too many of them." The younger Uchiha said, panting slightly.

"But, they're here." The boy blinked his eyes, and glanced at his brother in confusion. "The White Soldiers."

"Der Charme von Himmel!"

Suddenly the black clad men froze, as if paralyzed. Then they were taken down by the sound of a sword swiping over their bodies. Then they saw the armored solders from the palace. They grinned at the shinobi. Itachi ran off, with Sasuke trailing behind. They dodged the running people that were left behind, and avoided the battled between Hikari and Yami on the streets.

There were strange surges of power they threw at one another, nearly mesmerizing them, but they had to concentrate on their objective of protecting the princess.

"Now on to Phase 2." Commanded his older brother. Sasuke nodded.

0000000

The princess was standing from her seat, looking on, on what was going on. She saw the soldiers fighting the enemy with their Hikari Powers against the Yami ones. It was like a war between light and darkness, and she narrowed her eyes. The buildings have fallen from the many explosions. There laid innocent people on the ground caught in the mess. There were random flames from the debris. There were surges of powers being thrown all around, like the black smoke covered the sky, and was littered with rays of white and dark lights.

Amidst the flames and smoke, a figure appeared, walking through as if unfazed by the scorching heat. The white princess froze in her spot, and widened her eyes. It was a tall man, with long midnight hair, past his waist. He wore dark robes with some red, and a long cape trailing behind him, nearly touching the ground. He had narrowed crimson eyes, and porcelain like skin. In all honestly, the man looked like a very handsome god, but radiated in a dark aura. His blank eyes looked up at the princess, and smirked emotionlessly. He bowed, and suddenly two black clad men appeared with masked faces, standing on each side of the man. "It is an honor, to have finally meet you, my princess."

The princess stepped back, and narrowed her eyes. Then the three shinobi of Konoha appeared, and went into a defensive stance. They glared at their enemy. Sasuke closely watched the man. '_That's the descendant of Tenbatsu?_' He saw the black aura surrounding the man. '_He's really strong… and very… dark… we can't fight against him…_'

The man stood up, and smirked. "Ah… I see you brought little protectors." He narrowed his crimson eyes. "They won't be able to stop me… you know that."

"What is it you want?" The princess spoke, her fear hiding behind her anger.

"You know what I want." He replied. He stepped forwards, but then the Shinobi moved, glaring harder at the dark man. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." The princess glared through her masked and veiled self. "You come with us, and no one will get hurt. Or we'll force you to come with us."

The princess took a step forward. "Neither."

The man closed his eyes and smirked. "Have it your way." Suddenly they were surrounded in an unknown darkness. They were no longer standing in the streets with burning debris, but an empty void of darkness. But they were still able to see one another. The shinobis stared at their surrounding with wide eyes. '_This has never happened to us before._' Thought Sasuke.

The man chucked. "You and your little soldiers are weak in this dark field." He stated, as the two black men stepped forward, ready to fight. "So you should give up."

The princess chuckled, and pulled back her veil. "I guess you underestimated us." The man raised a brow. Letting the veil and mask fall, short tresses of golden hair fell above the small frame of the girl. A pair of bright blue eyes glittered mockingly. "We're not affected by the dark field, because, we are Shinobi of Konoha." Naruto smirked, pointing a finger at the man. "And don't you forget that!"

The man narrowed his eyes. "I see. The princess was smart to hide. And her faithful knight isn't with you, I should have known." He stepped forward, piercing eyes looking down upon the small group. "Tell me, where she is."

The blonde crossed her arms, and stuck her tongue out. "Like we're telling you!" She jumped into the air, and did a flip, landing herself close to Sasuke. She took out her daggers, and went into a fighting stance.

He grunted. "A waste of my time." He then turned around, and opened a little crack in the dark field, showing the recognizable burning city. Then five more of the black men appeared. "I'm sure you can take care of these little fools." Then the sinister man disappeared, along with the opening to the city.

"This will be interesting." Sai went into a stance, staring at the Black Soldiers.

"Remember our training here." Itachi reminded the team.

Naruto waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah. We know." Then she set off to attack one of those black men. The young Uchiha sighed to himself, and they all fought against the strange men.

0000000

Shiraume clutched her closed hands in silent prayer, standing before the tall statue of an ivory angel. Then Ryou came up to the princess who was dressed in casual robes of purple and blue. The brunette bowed. "It seems that it started, and he is there as predicted."

The pale blonde princess opened her lavender eyes, and turned her head to look at the knight. Behind him was Kakashi's Team. "Time is drawing near. I feel something terrible will happen."

"I sense him coming here." Ryou said in alert. "I'll get the soldiers to block off the entrances. So don't worry, you'll be safe here." Then the young man walked off.

Shiraume frowned. "I'm not worried of that… I'm worried for them…" She whispered.

Sakura saw the looks they held while watching them. '_Could it be that they are…?_' She neared the princess, and bowed her head. "I'm sure Motomiya-san will be okay. And there is nothing Itachi's Team can't do. They are one of the top ones in our village." She reassured her. Shiraume smiled at the girl.

Kakashi stepped forward. "Listen. I want you and Haku to take the princess to the top floor. You should stay there until it is clear."

Haku blinked his eyes. "How about you, Sensei?"

"I will see this battle, and aid them in any way I can. So don't worry about me." The two teens nodded, and took the princess into a safer hiding place.

0000000

They raced through the empty streets towards the temple, where the real princess awaited. They fought their way through the black soldiers, hoping to catch up to that sinister man, and stop him from setting foot on the temple grounds. They did have a tough time in dodging their attacks, but they were able to knock them out with their own Jutsus.

With an explosion, the Itachi's Team all ran to the temple grounds, seeing it coming in their view. Not to far was that dark man, the supposed descendant of Tenbatsu. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and increased his speed, with the others not far behind. Then the Young Uchiha stopped in front of the sinister man, in his defensive stance, with his twin short swords in his hands. The others appeared also taking a stance.

"Very persistent, aren't we?" The man drew back his hand, and took out a large black sword. The shinobi slightly flinched at the dark item. "I guess I'll have to get rid of you myself."

"Your fight is not with them, Kakos." The Leaf Nins eased up a bit, and saw Ryouji walking calmly towards the man, with five soldiers behind him, and Kakashi standing slightly off to the side.

The man smirked. "If it isn't the little knight, Motomiya Ryouji." He stood up straight, watching the brunette stop among the shinobi. "If you want a fight, then I will give it to you. But you do know that a Shiido no Hikari is no match for my status of a Yami."

Ryouji narrowed his eyes, taking out his sword. "Even so, we will stop you, Kakos. You will not be taking Shiraume-sama."

Kakashi glanced over at Itachi. "Take your team inside, and stay there to protect the princess. She is with Sakura and Haku. " He told them. Itachi nodded to his team, and Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai disappeared. The older Uchiha walked over to the gray haired man.

"You interested?" He questioned watching the sinister man, Kakos.

Kakashi took out his orange book. "Why not?" The raven-haired young man rolled his eyes.

Kakos, the sinister man, brushed his hair from his face, and smirked. Ryouji glared at the man. "I hope this will be amusing."

0000000

"Sakura-chan!"

The three turned around to see the golden haired girl running up to them, with her teammates not far behind her. The pink haired girl smiled, and sighed out mentally in relief. She walked up to the girl, and was thrown back as the smaller girl ran into her for a hug. "Naru-chan! You're okay!"

The blonde pulled back, and smiled cheekily at her. "See, I told you I'd be alright."

"Seems like we are to stay here with the princess." Sasuke said. Shiraume nodded to them, but frowned inwardly. '_They're still young… and yet, they are strong…_'

Naruto walked up to the princess, and grinned. "Sorry that I ruined your robes." She said, looking at the tears, burnt marks and some blood on the white robes. She rubbed the back of her head, laughing nervously.

The princess shook her head, smiling at the girl. "It's okay. As long as you came here in one piece, then I'm glad." She replied.

The blonde turned to the young Uchiha. "Is it alright that I change out of these robes. No offence, but they're kind of uncomfortable…" Sasuke smiled to himself, and nodded at the girl.

Shiraume took the girl's hand. "We'll get you some robes. Come with me." The princess took the girl into a room, behind the altar in the room. The three boys were left standing in the middle of the large hall. There was a different statue of an Angel that loomed over the place. The many candles around the room dimly lighted the area. There was an opening on the roof, where light flooded in, and into the center of the room.

Suddenly the place shook, throwing the three boys of guard. They looked at one another with a questioning look. Then there was a scream from the small room, and out came the girls, running towards them. There were two men that came trailing behind. Naruto turned around and disabled the black clad man. She went towards the other one, and knocked him out. She then dragged them back into the room, and ran towards the guys.

Sasuke frowned, and neared the blonde girl that ran towards him. "Are you okay?" Naruto nodded.

"Seems like the temple has been ambushed by those Black Soldiers." Stated Sai, as he neared the room, and saw the broken window. He closed the door, and jabbed a kunai at it to prevent the door from opening to let the enemy in. Haku was at the other door on the other side, and checked inside. He then closed the door and did the same thing Sai did. Sasuke went to the main doors to the room, and closed it as well.

"What are we going to do?" questioned Sakura, staying beside the princess.

Sasuke looked at his team. "We have no choice but to stay in here and protect the princess. We can't allow them to come in here." He told them.

Then there was a puff of smoke, and the five teens stared at the cloud of smoke cautiously, going into a defensive stance. Then Kakashi appeared with Itachi. Then teen slightly relaxed. "The temple has been infiltrated by the black soldiers. They are coming up to this level as we speak." The silver haired Jounin looked at the girls. "Sakura and Naruto are to stay in this room with the princess." The blonde was about to protest, but the man cut her off. "The rest are to guard the outside, and prevent the black soldiers from coming in."

They all nodded. "Understood."

Naruto furrowed her brows. "What about the two of you?"

Itachi glanced at his student. "We'll impede in Kakos' advance to reach the princess. Don't worry about us." Then the two Jounin disappeared just as how they came in.

The three boys then made their way out the main doors. Naruto ran up to them. "You guys better be careful." Haku smiled at them, and Sai just shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke turned to the blonde, and smiled at her reassuringly. Then he closed the doors behind him.

The blonde turned around to see the princess sitting on the steps leading to the altar of the room. Sakura was standing near the walls, staring at the murals and strange writings. The blonde walked up to the princess and sat down beside her. Shiraume bowed her head, feeling useless. She closed her eyes. "Staying here won't do any good… no matter where I go, he'll still be after me…"

Naruto frowned. "Don't say that. We're shinobi. We can handle anything, and will complete this mission. We'll protect you!" she grinned widely, causing the princess to widen her eyes slightly. "I won't let anything happen to you, princess. And I never go back on my words!" She declared. The princess couldn't help but smile at the small blonde.

Sakura turned her head to the princess. "Who was that man, anyways? Is he that descendant of evil or something? What did Motomiya-san called him…? … Kakos…?"

The blonde princess bowed her head. "Kakos is his name… and he is quiet powerful… but he's…" She let her words trail off, causing the two girl to blink their eyes at her in question. Sakura frowned slightly, and turned back to inspect the murals.

"Shiraume-sama… I was wondering…" The princess turned her head to the girl sitting beside her. "How much do you know about that great clan that has the strongest level Hikari…?" Naruto asked.

The princess tilted her head slightly. "Well… I know of their name, the Uzumaki Clan."

'_Then Motomiya-san wasn't lying…_'

"Uzumaki?" Gasped the pink haired girl. She walked up to the princess and the blonde. "But… that's Naruto's family name too." She glanced at her best friend. "Could she have been related to the Uzumaki Clan?"

Shiraume widened her eyes and glanced at the girl. Naruto blushed a bit, and slightly glared at her friend. "I wouldn't know. I don't know much about my mother's family though… we could be distant relatives or something." She reasoned, not really wanting to assume things.

The princess took the girl's hands. "Your mother? Tell me, what was her name?"

"Um… Uzumaki Tomoe." She replied.

"Oh that's right! She was like a top elite shinobi in Konoha. She was pretty famous and very skilled." Responded Sakura.

Shiraume didn't really hear what the pink haired girl was saying, after Naruto said her mother's name. She was shocked, and couldn't help but stare at the blonde. '_Then that means… she's the…_'

There was an explosion, and the entrance to the room burst open. Naruto and Sakura threw their bodies in front of the princess, to protect her from the flying debris. Through the smoke, they saw Kakos walking calmly into the room. Soon after, the rest of their team came running in. The man raised a hand, and an invisible barrier threw the three young Leaf Nins back. The two Jounin glared at the invisible force that held them back.

Sasuke neared the barrier and banged a fist against it. '_Damnit!_' Haku stared at it, placing a hand on the invisible shield. "A force field…"

Then the five shinobi turned around seeing black soldiers approaching them. They went into their own stances, watching their enemies closely. "Get rid of those pests. They are getting on my nerves." Kakos ordered, without taking his eyes off on the princess. Then the five males were engaged in a battle against the incoming Black Soldiers.

The two kunoichi stared with wide eyes and the man stepped under the beam of light, smirking at them. "It's over princess. Come with me."

Shiraume stood up, narrowing her eyes at them. Then Naruto and Sakura stood up as well, going into a defensive stance in front of the princess. Kakos raised a brow in amusement. "Don't you dare take another step." The blonde girl tried to intimidate the man.

She took out a fan of shuriken, glaring threateningly at the man. The girl threw it at the man, and ran forward. Kakos turned his head to look at the girl and the thrown projectiles. Then the shuriken stopped inches from the man's face, and dropped to the ground, throwing the blonde off guard. Naruto narrowed her eyes, and stopped in her track. She placed her hand in front of her frowning. '_This is bad… need a different tactic…_'

"How did he do that? Naruto can't go near the man, if he also has some invisible shield around him… this isn't good." Whispered the pink haired kunoichi.

"Wind: Aero Barricade Jutsu!" The blonde then rushed up to the man, and threw a punch at him. When she was about to connect her fist to the man's face, something blocked her hit, and the wind surrounding the girl pushed her back with the invisible force around the man. Naruto got back up, growling. She took out her daggers. '_He has some shield around him…_'

The pink haired girl came up to her friend, staring at the man. "Naru-chan… the man is using some power to place a shield at him. From what I can see, he is only focusing it on one area… and I think that if we work together, we might be able to hit him." Naruto glanced at her friend, and nodded. '_It may work._'

"Let's do it." The blonde then gave her self a head start, rushing up to the man once more. Kakos stared at the girl with a bored emotion in his eyes. He lifted a hand to block the girl's attack, but then something hit him from behind. Naruto smiled at this, and she swung out her dagger, as he was distracted.

The man saw this, and took the girl's arm, and swung her around to let her go. Naruto sailed on to the wall, and Sakura frowned. She rushed up, taking out her kunai. "Replication jutsu!" Then there was four of the pink haired girl that went after the man. Kakos eyed each one, searching for the real one. When they all took a hit simultaneously at the man, three of the girl's clones disappeared, and the real one took a stab at the man.

Kakos narrowed his eyes, and grabbed the girl by her hair, pulling her away from him. He then lifted the girl up, glaring at her. The girl screamed out in pain, being held by her short hair. She tried to claw her way out of his hand. With his other hand, he pulled out the kunai, and looked at it indifferently, with his blood on the knife.

"Ice Blade Strike!"

The man quickly turned his head, but was stuck down by shards of ice, that jabbed to his side. He released his hold on the pink haired girl, and Sakura quickly scrambled away from the man. Naruto appeared by her side. "Are you okay?" The pink haired girl nodded.

Then the two turned their heads, and widened their eyes. There was a dark aura that suddenly surrounded the man, and it was growing threateningly. The two grew in fear as the man suddenly got up, with empty eyes. "Like I said… irritating insects."

He raised a hand at their direction, and the two froze. They were suddenly lifted from the ground, and they hovered above the ground. The two looked around, panicking. Then the shadow below them started to act strangely, and suddenly became animated. It burst out from the ground, latching on to the girl's legs. The two couldn't move their legs, as the shadow around them started to rise up and cover them up, swallowing them. "This is the end for you."

"Stop it!"

The man glanced over to where the princess of Hanabatake stood. The shadow that held the girls stopped mid-way their throats, and they struggled to get free, but it tightly hugged their bodies, constricting them and making it hard to breathe. Shiraume clenched her hands into shaking fists. Kakos raised a brow. "Leave them alone. If you want me, then we battle, Hikari against Yami."

The man snorted. "You can never defeat me. Not with your level."

The princess suddenly glowed in a silvery aura, and anonymous wind surrounded her. "I may not be the same level as you, but I will try." She said determinedly. She raised her hands up, and her lips started to move, muttering unknown words. Then balls of light appeared around the princess, and charged at the man's direction. He narrowed his eyes, and lifted his hand, to use the girls as shields.

Shiraume widened her eyes, but then narrowed them, frowning in concentration. The balls of light passed through the girls, not harming them. This caught the man off guard, and the blasts hit him, throwing him back. Thehold on the two girls released them, and they were gasping for the lost air. The two looked at the direction where the man landed at, with smoke rising.

"Face it, Kakos. You may be a Shiirudo, but you are weak within this temple." She walked up in front of the girls, glaring at the man. "You are in a light field area. These are holy grounds. That was your mistake when you set one foot into this temple."

She then went into another stance, as the smoked cleared. The man was sitting up, chuckling, and wiping off the trail of blood from the corer of his lips. "Even so… you are still a Futaba." He stood up, and smirked. He brushed away a few strands of his dark hair from his pale face. "You are weak, like that little knight of yours." Shiraume glared at the man, feeling something paining in her chest from his words. He stood up straight and mouthed words, and black claws of shadows appeared from the ground, racing towards the princess.

Shiraume went into another stance, mouthing words, and her aura blared out. Big glittering and transparent wings appeared and shielded her and the girls from the black shadows. The two kunoichi stared in awe. Then her transparent wings pushed back the attack, and canceling it. She raised a hand up, and started to mutter more words. Soon water appeared, surrounding the princess, and a stream of the ranging water shot straight towards the man. He smirked, and rose up a shield of black winds around him.

'_Such power…_'

'_This is a true battle between Hikari and Yami… But Shiraume-sama said he was a Shiirudo… what's that?_'

"Sakura-san, Naruto-chan, please… get out of here." The two girls looked up at the struggling princess, pressing her water attack on to the man. "You won't be able to fight against him, and its not because you don't have the Hikari power." She flinched slightly.

Naruto widened her eyes, as sudden memories raced into her head of Etsuko. She shook her head. "No, we can't! We promised to protect you, and we will! I don't go back on my words!"

Shiraume smiled at the blonde, but let out a cry, as she let go of her water attack. Then the black winds increased, and attacked the three girls. They were thrown back on to the walls. Then black shadows in the forms of blades came rushing towards them. Sakura saw this, and stood up to take most of the hit. She let out a blood-curdling cry, before falling down to the ground. "Sakura-chan!"

Kakos started to laugh out loud. "You can not defeat me, princess. Give up now, or else…" The man snapped his fingers, and his black soldiers appeared, holding the rest of the Leaf Nin and Ryouji hostage. The two blondes widened their eyes, seeing as black glowing restraints were binding their movements. They looked worn out and wincing as the restraints were slowly draining their energy.

The princess clenched her hands, and stood up. Naruto stared wide eyes at the princess. She then took a step forward, causing the sinister man to smirk triumphantly. "I'll go…"

Ryouji shook his head. "Shiraume-sama, Don't!" The black soldier near him punchedhim in his gut, and knocked him unconscious.

Shiraume gritted her teeth. "I'll go, if only you promise to let them go and not harm them."

Kakos smirked, and raised his chin slightly. "I am an honorable man, and will not go back on my words." He then reached out his hand towards the princess's direction. "Come."

"NO!" There was a suddenly bust of energy, and they all turned their heads towards the small blonde girl. Naruto took out her daggers, and sprung forward the man. "You're not going to take her anywhere!" She drew back her arms, and came above the man.

The princess tried to stop the girl, running towards her, and shaking her head. '_I can't let her die… she's the one… she's the one!_' She reached out a hand towards the girl, "Stop it, NARUTO!"

"Fire: Blazing Blade Jut-"

Eyes widened, as blood sprayed everywhere. Body was shaking violently, and breathing became hard. There was suddenly a heavy silence. Kakos smirked, unfazed by the crimson stains on his pale face.

"NOOOOOOO!"

0000000

((Cliffhanger! Ah, don't kill me! I'm so sorry to leave you like this, but I had to. It turns out I lied and said that this chapter would be the conclusion, but more ideas keep popping into my head, and I had to extend it and make it a three part thing. Sorry again if the action sucks and seemed rushed. I mean, this chapter is already long… it was hard on what I was going to put up… and sorry for not correcting the mistakes in this chapter. I have to be gone for a while, but I'll make sure to update as soon as I can. Anyways, what the heck happened? What is a Shiirudo? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry! And more surprises will come up a head! I'm not sure what else to say, but please do review! And thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. You guys are the best!))

**Der Charme von Himmel- **Heaven's Charm (in German... I think...)  
**Shiirudo**- Shield

-Datenshi No Uzumaki.


	28. Unexpected Awakenings

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 26**: Unexpected Awakenings  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
**'Mind link'**_  
Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream_  
(My notes)

((**AN**: Ha! Ha! Ha! If you would have noticed... I kind of changed the summery. Sorry about this all! I should have changed it sooner after Mitsuo left... Anyways, I tried to updae as soon as I can. Sorry if this seems really rushed. But, Enjoy!))

0000000

"Stop it, NARUTO!"

The dark sinister man summoned out his black sword, and plunged it through effortlessly into the blonde's small body. Blood sprayed everywhere, staining the princess and the man, even on their faces. He smirked, and pulled out his sword, letting the body fall to the ground, lifelessly.

Shiraume's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't breath as her whole body shook violently. The man stared down at the body, and nudged at it with his foot. "Tell me princess. How many more people are you willing to sacrifice as you keep resisting?"

"NOOOOOOOO! STOP IT!" The blonde princess dropped to her knees, panting hoarsely. She looked up at the lifeless blonde, and her hand reaching out to touch the bloodied frame of the small girl. "…No…" Tears started to fall from her lavender eyes. "…She…"

"_I won't let anything happen to you, princess."_

"_I never go back on my words."_

Sasuke felt as if his heart was breaking into millions of pieces as the limp body of the blonde girl's fell to the ground. Blood was pooling around her small frame. He was just in as much shock as the rest of the guys. '_No… Naruto… she can't be…_' Flashes of her smiling face came into the boy's mind, and her shouts of determination rang into his head.

His hands clenched tightly, and anger bubbled within him. '_I promised…_' He saw Mitsuo's face. '_She can't die. I won't let her!_' Suddenly, the boy's chakra was rising, stirring up the Black Soldiers who looked at the young Uchiha, even the others that were beside him looked up at the boy.

One black soldier narrowed his eyes, to stop the boy, but was thrown back, as a burst of energy surged out from him. Soon, the other soldiers went to control the boy, but were thrown back like the other one. Sasuke opened his mouth, and threw his head back in a silent cry. Then the restraints around him broke, shocking the four shinobi near him.

Itachi watched his brother, as the boy's blue chakra blared in a white aura. His eyes widened. '_His chakra… no that's not chakra… that's Chi… It can't be… he has the Hikari Power?_'

Sasuke slightly bent over, as if in pain, clutching on his midsection. A sudden gust of wind encircled around the boy, nearly blowing away the people around him. Then a beam of light crashed down through the roof and upon the raven-haired boy. The light got brighter, and the winds started circulate faster. Something started to protrude from the boy's back, ripping through his shirt. A pair of giant feathery black wings stretched out from the boy's back, and disappeared into glittering dust.

Kakos and Shiraume watched this with widened eyes, both holding different emotions within their eyes. '_He's…_' The raven-haired boy stood up straight, and lifted her head. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal a pair of empty golden eyes. Then they narrowed at the dark man. Kakos froze on the spot.

Sakura, who regained consciousness, was on the ground, watching in awe. '_Is that… is that Sasuke-kun?_' The same question ran through the rest of her teammates, as they stared at the youngest Uchiha.

In a blink of an eye, the boy appeared in front of Kakos, and he did an uppercut, sending the towering man to the ground. The boy then outstretched his arm at the direction of the man, and his lips formed foreign words. Suddenly there were mini explosions, as bursts of flames exploded from the man. Each blast was sending the man up into the air by the force of power. As he hit the roof of the room, there was a big pillar of fire that shot out from the ground beneath him, crashing into him. Kakos let out a cry of pain.

Shiraume was near the blonde girl, watching the young Uchiha attacking the man. _'Then it's true… she is the one… The Shiirudo no Hikari appeared… and he is a Hitama._' She glanced down at the lifeless body of the girl, and grazed her hand upon the girl's forehead to brush she dull hair.

Then the man hit the floor, coughing out blood. Sasuke didn't waste time, and charged up to the man. He opened out his hand to the side, and a red sword appeared in it. He lifted up the sword from above his head, and took a swing at the man. Kakos had his sword out and blocked the boy's attack. He then pushed him back, and went to strike the boy, but Sasuke blocked it. It soon became a battle between swords among them, with Sasuke at the offense, and taking the upper hand.

'_Where did he get this much strength?_' Sai watched closely. '_It's like… Sasuke is a completely different person…_' He narrowed his eyes and frowned.

The young Uchiha struck the man at his abdomen, throwing him at a distance, bleeding. Then he outstretched his hand again, and another set of explosion burst out from the man. As Kakos was free from the excruciating attack of explosion from within, he was barely touching the roof of the room. He cracked open an eye and looked down to see Sasuke standing there, with his sword in his hand. The boy smirked at him. "_Es beendet hier jetzt._"

More blood splattered everywhere, and the bystanders all watched with widened eyes. Sasuke's sword was lodged from the back and through the man's chest at his heart area. The boy then threw the man to the side, letting his lifeless body roll, and stop against the wall. Then the restraints that held the others were released, and they were free.

Shiraume was speechless. '_He… he killed Kakos…_' She blinked her lavender eyes to see the youngest Uchiha kneeling in front of her, next to the girl's body. The boy lifted the Naruto's head, and stared down at her. All the princess could do was watch the scene unfold before her.

Something flickered within his empty golden eyes, and he grazed his thumb at the corner of the girl's lip, wiping the blood. He then pulled the girl up, and bowed his head. Then their lips touched, and a beam of light shot down at the two. Soon the whole place was suddenly engulfed in the bright light.

0000000

There was a groan, and a pair of blue eyes slowly fluttered open. '_Where… where am I…?_' She let her eyes adjust to the brightness of the place, her vision focusing. As she tried to sit up, the girl winced and hissed out loud. She looked down to see her mid section wrapped up with bandages.

"I wouldn't be getting up if I were you."

The girl blinked her eyes and turned her head at the person standing near the entrance of the room. It was Kakashi, and he was leaning against the frame of the door. He pushed himself from his leaning position, and walked up to the girl. The gray haired man glanced at the side of the girl, and his eyes formed into an upside down crescent. The girl blinked her eyes again, and turned her head to the other side, to see the familiar raven-haired boy sleeping on the couch beside her bed. '_…Sasuke…?_'

The silver haired man sat down on the girl's bed, and placed a hand on her head. "You gave us quite a scare back there, Kitsune." The girl blinked her eyes, and blushed at the old nickname. The man smiled from behind his mask.

"What happened, Kakashi-nii?" She furrowed her brows. "All I remember was getting angry, and I didn't want Shiraume-sama to be taken. So I went to stop that Kakos guy, and he…" Her voice trailed away, her hand grazing at her bandaged abdomen.

The man brushed away the girl's hair from her face. "Well… it's really hard to explain…"

The girl frowned. "Kakashi-nii… tell me what you know about Kaasan." The man blinked his visible eye. "And don't lie to me! I know you know…" She pouted.

The man chuckled. "What else is there to tell? I told you already stories-"

"No… not that…" She closed her eyes. "The Uzumaki Clan…" She whispered. Kakashi frowned slightly, and turned his head away from the girl. The girl grabbed the man's sleeve, and tugged at it. "Then you knew… you knew all about this Hikari business… and you never told me? I mean…" She turned her head slightly to the side. "There were those times when I would blank out… or when I couldn't control my body with these surges of power come out, and I don't understand them…"

"That fallen clan… Shiraume-sama said it was the Uzumaki Clan… is it that… Mitsuo-nii and I are… part of that clan?" She whispered.

The silver haired man glanced at the girl. "Yes…" He replied. The girl's hold on his sleeve tightened. Kakashi then turned his head to stare out the open window, where a gentle breeze played with the white curtains. "I may have known about the Uzumaki Clan, and the Hikari and Yami, but I don't truly know the background of your Kaasan. Iruka was her student, and knew her the best. You better ask him about it."

Naruto closed her eyes. "Am I… a Hikari?"

"Yes… and much more than that." The girl blinks open her eyes, and stared at the silver haired man. "After what Itachi told me… it turns out that your powers have awoken three years ago. Iruka and I didn't really expect it to awaken until you where fourteen, like the rest of the Hikari. That was when we were to tell you about the this whole ordeal… as what we promised your mother." He turned his head to the girl. "We've been trying so hard to protect you two… and we were just too blind to see how much you two have grown. You two seemed to just have grown up instantly, and are no longer the same little babies we first saw."

He smiled at the girl, and ruffled the girl's hair. Naruto pouted at him, slightly blushing. "Now things have changed… and we have to accept that." He took in a deep breath. "I promise you'll know what you want about this Hikari business when we get back to Konoha. Okay?" The girl nodded, and the man smiled at her again from behind his mask. He stood up, and glanced at the sleeping Uchiha, before leaving the room.

The blonde sighed out loud, and turned her head to stare at the boy beside her. '_Did he stay here the whole time?_' She tilted her head, and smiled softly. '_He looks cute when he's sleeping like that…_' Suddenly her face became warm with a deep blush. '_Gah! Did I say that? No, I didn't!_' She shook her head.

There was a knock at the girl's door and she called out for that person to come in. The door slowly opened, and the pale blonde princess peeked her head inside the room. The golden blonde girl smiled widely, and allowed the princess to come closer. Shiraume briskly walked up to the bed, and sat down upon the mattress, next to the lying girl. She wore her white fancy robes, not like the casual attire she wore last time. "How are you, Naruto-chan?"

"It's like I've been ran over by a stampede of giant animals." She chuckled. The princess just gave the girl a sad look. "Oh! Don't worry. I'm okay. I'll live."

Shiraume closed her eyes, and took the girl's hands. "Naruto-chan… you don't know how much you've done for me. And I'm eternally grateful… but I feel so guilty that I almost let you die… you… you didn't have to do what you have done. It scared me so much, that I might lose someone as precious as you are." She squeezed the girl's hand.

Naruto smiled. "I said I was going to protect you and not let anything happen to you. I never back down from my words, because that is my way of a ninja." She repeated casually.

"But you're not only that!" The princess said. "You are still a child… you have a big future ahead of you… and you are… you're an Uzumaki!"

The blonde blinked her eyes, and frowned slightly. "The paths I choose have already been decided, Shiraume-sama. I knew of the dangers that may be up ahead, and yet I take those risks, all for a goal. I want to be great, to be someone, where people would acknowledge me. I want to reach something that no one can… and I promised to myself that I would become Hokage, for my brother. I want to see him again… I want many things. I know I may be selfish, but it's the only way I can protect my friends and family, those who are precious to me. I hate it when I see them sad, or in pain. So I want so much to make them happy… So I fight for them as well."

"Naruto-chan…" The princess looked up into the girl's bright blue eyes, and saw the determination that followed each and every word. "I admire your determination. It is said that true strength only comes from within the size of their hearts. I can see that you have the biggest heart, Naruto-chan." The girl blushed slightly at the princess's compliment. "And it's true!"

"Um… can you tell me what happened, after I sort of passed out?" The blonde asked.

Shiraume smiled lightly. "Well… Kakos was defeated."

"Oh? Really?" The blonde asked, surprised and relieved. "How? Did you defeat him, Shiraume-sama?"

"Actually…" Her eyes trailed up to the sleeping form on the couch in the room. "A miracle happened…" She whispered. Naruto blinked her eyes, slightly tilting her head. The princess closed her lavender eyes. "Shiirudo… there are four great spirits that protect the direct descendants of Hikari. The descendant of Yami also has four protectors as well. There is the Hitama, the Mizutama, the Kazetama, and the Tsuchitama. These are the four spirits of Shiirudo no Hikari. They are said to rival the same level of Hana no Hikari in power. These Shiirudo appear when they are in need… when their master… is in trouble.

"Shiirudo appear unpredictably. No one could tell who is born with their powers. It will appear, once the descendant's powers awaken. They bear the mark of the Shiirudo, and are obligated to protect their master. Sometimes, when they are near their master, they won't die, even with the fatalist wound. But when they are apart, they could die, and they fail as a Shiirudo. Kakos was a Shiirudo no Yami. He had the Kazetama."

The girl's eyes widened. "Then… he wasn't the leader of the Yami…" The girl bit her lip. '_If that Kakos was that powerful… how powerful is this direct descendant of darkness…?_'

Shiraume shook her head. "He wasn't… and because he was away from his master, he died. So that gives Tenbatsu one less Shiirudo than the Tenshi no Hikari."

"But… who was it that defeated him?" Asked the blonde girl, itching to know.

The princess smiled at her. "Only another Shiirudo, of the Hikari." The girl blinked her eyes, and saw the princess looked up to her other side. Naruto turned her head, and widened her eyes as she stared at the boy.

"S-Sasuke…? He has the… Hikari powers?" She was shocked, but then pride for her teammate swelled in her chest.

"Yes… and because the Shiirudo appeared when his master needed him… his powers awakened." The princess replied.

The girl furrowed her brows. "Wait a minute… his powers awakened… because his master… was in trouble? But… who-" The girl widened her eyes, and the princess smiled at the girl. Naruto's mouth was gaping open. It took a while for the girl to put two on two together.

"That's right. You're the Tenshi no Hikari."

"What? No way! But, how?"

Shiraume reached over the girl's head, and brushed the bangs from her forehead. "When you told me your mother's name, I knew it had to be you. Uzumaki Tomoe was the last Tenshi no Hikari. As I said before… the descendant passes down their powers to the next generation, and you are the next one."

Naruto opened her mouth, but no words came out. She furrowed her brows. "Then… you knew about my Kaasan?"

"Actually no… From what I heard, before the fall of the Uzumaki Clan, Uzumaki Tomoe disappeared, and no one knew what happened to her. There were many rumors that the Yami took her, or that she could have died. So it was a shock to me at first to hear that she had children." Replied the princess.

The girl lowered her gaze. "She did… die… because of a sickness… when Mitsuo-nii and I were around two years old… so yeah…"

Shiraume took the girl's hand, and squeezed it. "I'm sorry." The golden haired girl looked up at the princess and shook her head. She then brought up the girl's hand. "Listen… if anyone found out that you are the last of the Uzumaki, and the Tenshi no Hikari, then many people would come after you, because of your unique powers. You are the highest level of Hikari, and the direct descendant of the Angel. With that… Tenbatsu would come after you as well… unless you defeat him."

Naruto widened her eyes. "Defeat him? How?"

"You'll need to find the rest of your Shiirudo, Mizutama, Kazetama, and Tsuchitama. I don't know how, but they will appear, when you need them." Shiraume told her. She then smiled brightly at her. "I feel so honored to have met the Tenshi no Hikari face to face… other Hikari usually don't get the privilege of meeting the Tenshi, because it was said that the Uzumakis keep to them selves, and would only come to aid, when strong levels of Yami come terrorizing the world…"

The golden haired girl blinked her bright blue eyes. "So then… I have a mission in life, and that's to defeat Tenbatsu, or else he would take over the world? As hard as that it to believe… I feel like this is all a dream really… like some fantasy story in a novel. But I know that deep down, it's true…"

The princess squeezed the girl's hand. "Do not worry, Naruto-chan. There are plenty out there who would help you. You are the Tenshi that will bring us peace… We've been praying for the day that She would appear. And you came to save us all. We have faith in you, Naruto-chan." The girl took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She exhaled slowly, biting her lip.

0000000

"You just got back from a mission, and you're encasing your self with books and scrolls? Don't you ever rest?"

The blonde girl turned her head, and saw the recognizable brunette man with a high ponytail and a scar across the bridge of his nose. "Iruka-nii!" The man found the girl in the small room with books and scrolls littering the place. It was the secret locked up room that was just above the small library in the estate. The key that was enclosed in the letters their parents gave them led to this very room. It was the place where they kept all the secrets, skills and information about their families and shinobi techniques. It was like an heirloom to the last two Uzumakis.

The man came into the room, and quietly closed the door behind him. He then sat down beside the girl, and saw an open book upon her lap. "Kakashi told me what happened…" He said softly.

Naruto bowed her head. "Everything… it just happened so fast, and yet it's hard to understand it all." She glanced at the book, and turned the pages. "Iruka… would you tell me… about Kaasan?"

He leaned back at the shelves in the small room, closing his eyes. "Well… tell me what you already know."

"Shiraume-sama told me… that Kaasan disappeared before the fall of the Uzumaki Clan. What happened?" She questioned.

"You know already that to be able to receive the Hikari power, they are given to the next generation, like a bloodline trait. Tenshi no Hikari is different. It chooses randomly to pass down its power to the next generation, the next female offspring, and so on. It will continue down the line, until the Uzumaki bloodline ceases to exist. Out of the five females in the family, the power was passed on to your Kaasan. So she became the Tenshi no Hikari, while the others were the Hana no Hikari." He told her.

The blonde furrowed her brows. "I kind of already got that idea down."

He poked a finger at the girl's nose. "Since you were the only female, the power was passed down to you. Mitsuo is most likely a Hana no Hikari."

The girl widened her eyes. "Him too?"

"It's in the Uzumaki blood." The girl bowed her head, smiling slightly. '_Then Niisan is very strong!_' Iruka saw her smile, and returned her gesture to himself. "You see… the Uzumaki Clan wasn't very… tolerable to the ideas and methods of a shinobi. So they secluded themselves from the ninja world, hiding somewhere here in the Fire Country. No one was able to find it, but only those with the Uzumaki Blood could most likely find it. But as of yet, no one really knows what happened to that Clan, not even your mother."

"You see… your grandmother… she fell in love with a shinobi, someone out of the Uzumaki Village. And it angered the elders more that this shinobi became her Shiirudo. They don't really like outsiders, those who aren't part of their village. Usually, the Tenshi's Shiirudo are chosen from the people in the village. It kind of reminds you a lot of the prestigious clans like the Uchihas or the Hyuugas. Anyways… when your Kaasan was the last one born, she had to make her husband take your Kaasan from the village. She was about… three years old then, and they knew she was going to have the Tenshi no Hikari powers. Your grandmother didn't want the Village to take her, and live the life she had when they learnt she had the Tenshi no Hikari powers.

"So then, your mother grew up here in Konoha, leading her life as a shinobi, like her father. When her powers awoken, she went back to the village, where the Uzumakis lived, and she trained to control that power. She was about eight years old then, and very young for a Hikari to awaken their powers. After she mastered her powers, she disappeared from the village again, and became a serious kunoichi of Konoha. Those stories you've already heard of…" The blonde nodded her head.

The girl bowed her head, absorbing all that the man had told her. "When did the village of the Uzumakis supposedly get destroyed?" She questioned.

"I believe it was two years after your mother left the second time." He told her. He then glanced around the room. "You know… you and Mitsuo are very special children. You are legacies of the two greatest shinobi of Konoha, and have the powers of the highest levels of Hikari. I know it may seem too much to bear, like it is almost like you're carrying a lot of weight on your shoulders. But no matter what you do, they would be very proud of you, Naruto. Kakashi and I will also."

The girl got up on her knees, and placed back the book into the shelf. She started to pick up the other scrolls and books that littered the ground. "Guess I'll have to start controlling this Hikari power of mine…"

"If you want… I could help you and Sasuke." The man said, lending a hand in cleaning up the place.

The girl turned her head at the man, and blinked her eyes. "Help me with my powers? But how could you if you're not-" Then she gasped, and pointed a finger at the man. "You have it too?"

The man shyly nodded, scratching his head. "I'm… a Hana no Hikari."

"Hana? Then that also means-" She nearly fainted, but pointed a finger at him again. "You are an Uzumaki too!"

"Um…" He turned his head and saw the gaping mouth of the blonde. The man blushed, and busied himself in placing the books into the shelves. "Naruto, if you keep your mouth open like that for a long time, you'll get flies in there."

There was a knock on the door, and it opened slightly to let the recognizable silver haired man peep his head inside the room. "So that's where you went." He came into the small room, looking around. "Gee… it's been years since I've last been in here." He glanced down at the small blonde girl, who was still gaping her mouth open in shock. "So you've finally decided to come in here, huh?" The man blinked his only visible eyes, and glanced at the brunette man. "So… you told her?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes… and she'll probably be like that for a while."

The man smiled widely from behind his mask. "Well… if she's like a statue for a while, how about we…" The brunette man exploded into a bright blush, trying to push the man away from him. "She wouldn't mind…"

"Kakashi!"

Naruto blinked her eyes, and stared at the two for a while. "Gah! Kakashi-nii! Get away from Iruka-nii! And don't do that here! Ew! Kakashi-nii, you're such a pervert!"

0000000

It took a long time to explain many things to the people who got involved in the Hikari-Yami mess. They seemed very accepting, but promised not to tell anyone else that wasn't involved. That was kind of hard on the blonde from not telling her best friends, save Sakura. Because of the news that Sasuke is her Shiirudo, the pink haired girl couldn't stop teasing the girl every time they would see each other. To make matters worse, the young Uchiha wouldn't leave the female Uzumaki alone.

In all honestly, she didn't really mind. She was already used to the boy staying be her side everyday, unless they had to do certain businesses without one another. Sure it did get annoying at times, but it was better than being followed around by the replacement teammate. The girl was still angry with the boy, and has yet to tell anyone about that one incident. She's afraid how anyone would react to it. In another thought, if she did tell her friends, they might get rid of the kiss-stealer for her. But the blonde wanted to do it her self. Little by little, the younger Uzumaki was tolerating the guy.

It turns out that Naruto was related to Iruka by blood after all. He was the son of her Kaasan's sister. Basically, Iruka's mother ran away also from the village and married a shinobi and had a son. So that is what makes him a Hana no Hikari. As promised, the brunette man started to help the two teens out with their Hikari powers. And when Rei reaches that age, Iruka would help the boy out as well.

As time passes by, there have been changes that went around with the Rookie Nine and Gai's Team. After their second time at Chuunin exams, most of them passed the test and became Chuunins, except for Kiba, Ino, and Tenten. When the next exams came by, the last three passed with flying colors. Soon everyone has become very busy with their duties, but they would always find time to get together. At times they would team up with one another for missions, but individually, they've improve successfully and broadened their respects from the village.

"Hey! Pass the ball!"

"Ah! Get it!"

"Yosh! It's mine!"

"Take this!"

"Ha! Ha! You suck!"

"No fair! That's cheating!"

Then there was a loud splash, and the people on the other side of the pool started to jump around, cheering in victory. It was in the middle of the summer, and the now Chuunin gathered together at Naruto's house for a little swim in the pool. There were a few in the pool playing water volleyball, while some stayed out, tanning or watching and hanging out under the shade.

Hinata giggled from behind her hand as the canine boy came up for air, after doing a move that caused him to slip in the water and miss the beach ball. Kiba crossed his arms muttering and glaring, while the golden haired girl was pointing and teasing him. The three were in the pool playing, along with Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Haku and Sakura. Naruto stayed on one side with her team consisting of Chouji, Sakura and Lee. The other four were at the other side. Ino was lounged, lying under the sun, getting a slight tan. Sasuke, Shino and Neji sat out, under the umbrella with drinks. Shikamaru was sitting off to the side with Sai, on the steps, slightly in the water, watching, or rather the lazy teen was dosing off.

After hours in the pool, they ate barbeque and hung around. Some started to play some games of cards, while others just chatted around, mostly the girls. At night, they all hung out at the onsen. They all enjoyed their time off, and stayed up half past midnight. When they all left, Naruto was once again sitting up on the rooftop, with her partner, staring at the stars.

"Wow! I'm exhausted! But I have a lot of fun." The girl stretched out, then fell back, lying down and staring up the sky. Sasuke glanced down at the girl, and smiled to himself. During the summer, the nights weren't that cold, and it was rather nice outside. The two enjoyed staying up during the summer night, star gazing. "Did you enjoy your day?"

The boy just shrugged, and let himself lay back, with his arms behind his head. Naruto snorted. "Still being the cold bastard you are. Why can't you just admit that you had fun, huh?" All she got in a reply was a shrug, and the girl fumed. "Teme…"

The young Uchiha closed his eyes, and turned to his side, facing the girl. The blonde raised a brow, and glanced over at the boy. She saw him with his eyes closed, as if he were sleeping. She grinned mischievously, and started to poke the boy on his nose. Sasuke growled in annoyance, and grabbed the girl's hand, but he didn't open his eyes. Naruto tried to pull back her hand, but it couldn't move. She growled, and sat up, pulling her hand free.

Suddenly the girl was tugged back down, her head hitting the softness of the boy's chest. Naruto stiffened and blushed really hard. She tried to pull her self up, but was kept in place by a pair of strong and warm arms. "You're so annoying…" He muttered tiredly, and then yawned.

Naruto stayed still, laying her head on the boy's chest. She shifted a bit and found a comfortable spot as she relaxed. The blonde slightly pouted at the stubbornness of the raven-haired boy, but she stayed in place. The girl then heard the soft rhythmic beats of the boy's calming heart. The beats were like a lullaby to the girl, that it soon was pulling her into a comfortable slumber. The girl tried to fight it, keeping her crystal blue eyes open. After minutes of the battle, she surrendered, letting sleep take her. The girl nuzzled her head on the comfortable spot, and feel into a deep and peaceful sleep.

0000000

((How do you like that? It's a better ending to this chapter than the last one. Sorry if it's rushed. I was trying to upload this fic soon for all of you. So Naruto finally accepts that she it the Tenshi no Hikari. Will she be safe? Can she defeat this Tenbatsu? She does have Sasuke as her Shiirudo. I bet you didn't expect the boy to have some part in this Hikari business, huh? But what about the other three Shiirudo? Who are they, and when will they appear? I do have two in mind, but I'm not sure who the fourth would be… You'll just have to find out later. Iruka is related to Naruto? Well, I just had to… I mean Iruka and Naruto seem really close to be like family, don't you think so? And then I needed someone who could be able to help these people that are Hikari that's near by. I didn't really feel like bringing up another character. Someone suggested that instead of Ki, it's Chi… so that is why I kind of changed it. And what is up with the German? Well… I wanted to use Latin at first, but I thought German sounded cool too. But then again, Kakos is Greek… Ha! Ha! Ha!

Hopefully something things were answered, and you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again for your reviews! But please do review this chapter as well!))

Kakos- _Evil, Wicked_ (Greek… forgot to put this in the last chapter)  
Es beendet hier jetzt- "_It ends here now_." (German)  
Shiirudo- _Shield_ (Japanese)  
Hitama- "_Fire Spirit_"  
Kazetama- "_Wind Spirit_"  
Tsuchitama- "_Earth Spirit_"  
Mizutama- "_Water Spirit_"

**Some Info, and review:**

Umou no Hikari (_Feathers of Light_) has different levels of power. Like Chakra, they strive on a different source of power called Chi (_or Ki_). Each Hikari is born to control an element. Shiraume had control over water, while Sasuke had fire. The rest you'll find out about eventually. It's usually that those with the Hikari power awaken them when they are fourteen. It's rare for one to awaken them earlier than that.

The lowest level of Hikari is the Umou no Hikari, followed by the Shiido no Hikari (_Seeds of Light_). Then comes the Futaba (_Sprout_) no Hikari, and then the Hana (_Flower_) no Hikari. Only those with Uzumaki Blood carry the level of Hana no Hikari. You can tell the difference between levels by their level of powers and by their "wings". You'll see what I mean later on in the chapters.

The last level is the Tenshi (_Angel_) no Hikari. There can only be one female to carry this level in every generation, and they have to have the Uzumaki blood as well. This power chooses to be passed down to any female offspring. It could be the first born, middle born, or last born female. Usually, if the mother only has one daughter, then it is most likely passed down to that only daughter. It's played on fate. If Naruto has three daughters, the powers of the Tenshi no Hikari will be passed down to either one of them, it's all by fate. (_But that's an example!_)

Shiirudo (_Shield_) no Hikari are the protectors of the Tenshi. Four random people are given this level of power. It is usually those close to the Tenshi that acquire the Hikari power, even though they don't have it in their blood. (_Ex. Sasuke, not having any traces of the Hikari power in his family bloodline at all._) There is the Hitama, Mizutama, Kazetama, and the Tsuchitama. They each carry a spirit of element that they can control. Their powers awaken when the Tenshi needs them, or if they are in danger.

They usually can't die when they are near the Tenshi, but when apart, they can die. And when the Tenshi is killed by a Yami or in battle where the Shiirudo could have protected her, the Shiirudo also dies with her. (_A better understanding will come up soon._) They are ranked as the same level as the Hana no Hikari. This is the only level that is high that doesn't need the Uzumaki blood at times.

The Uzumaki Clan does reside somewhere in the Fire Country. Exactly where, no one knows, but only those with the blood. They lived in a remote village, where only certain trusted people live in, aside the Uzumaki Clan. It is usually those with the Hikari power. Why they don't really like the shinobi is mostly because they have a different source of energy other than Chi. They don't like their ways of living or methods of fighting. They're a very proud family, much like the Hyuugas and Uchihas. But they were all wiped out of reasons unknown. As of now, only Naruto, Mitsuo and also Iruka carry the Uzumaki blood.

Well, I guess that's all there is I could explain of. I hope that was understandable.

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	29. Hard to Believe

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 27**: Hard to Believe  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
**'Mind link'  
**_Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream_  
(My notes)

0000000

"That's it for today you two." Iruka looked up at the two panting teens as they fell to the ground, exhausted. The man smiled proudly at them. Today, the brunette man was training them in controlling their Chi. It was a different source of power from Chakra, and it takes less Chi to use than Chakra. What the man was trying to teach them was how to switch from Chakra to Chi and vice versa. This way, they won't tire out easily, and have back up supply of energy from either source.

They've already been taught how to cast spells. Instead of jutsus, they cast spells, by trying to memories the foreign chant that are found in books. Naruto could cast all elements, but Sasuke is concentrated on only the fire element. This, Iruka lets them practice on their own. The blonde, especially, surprised the man by casting very high-leveled spells that nearly razed the training field to the ground. She seems to impress him more with her great control of her Chi and spells.

"You two did a good job, and lasted longer than last time." The man told them, beaming at them in his own way. "I'll give you a few days off, and we'll start again on Monday afternoon, okay?" The two gave a little groan in response, and just lay there. Iruka smiled and turned around to walk back to the house. It was near dinner, and most of the people in the household were off doing missions. He just had to feed Rei, Naruto, Sasuke and himself.

The blonde sat up, dusting herself. "I heard we have a mission tomorrow, with Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun." The girl said untying her hair from the low ponytails. "I wonder what we'll be doing."

"Baka." The raven-haired teen sat up. "You didn't read the description, typical." The girl stuck her tongue out at the boy. He sighed. "Well… it's just us five that are going. I think Sai is off on a mission on his own." Naruto mentally sighed out in relief. "We're supposed to go to the Grass Country and exchange these important scrolls."

"Important huh?" The girl got up and stretched out. "Aw man… I have to go and train with Tsunade-baachan tonight."

The young Uchiha stood up as well, and stared at the blonde girl. She started muttering about the old hag and her being cranky and mean, a sadist. He shook his head, and rolled his eyes. "Come on. I think dinner is ready." The girl looked up at him, and hooked her arm with his.

"Let's go!" She shouted out enthusiastically, impatient to eat. She dragged the boy to the house, laughing, while the boy slightly blushed. His gaze lingered at the blonde close to him. '_When will I…?_'

0000000

They were racing through the forest, with three B-class rogue ninjas hot on their tails. When they came across a three way cross, they immediately split apart, causing the other ninjas to chase after them in three separate ways. The two girls looked back, and saw the man jump up high and flipped over to land in front of them. The two skidded to a stop, and went into stances to fight their enemy.

The man quickly ran up to them, with a katana in his hand, getting ready to strike them down. Naruto stood up in front of the Hyuuga heiress and raised her arms in front of her, shouting out strange words that no one could recognize. An invisible force suddenly threw the man back. Hinata widened her eyes in shock. '_W-what was that?_'

Naruto smirked, getting into a stance. "You're not getting anything without a fight." She then did hand signs and shouted out, "Wind: Aero Barricade Jutsu!" She then got out her twin daggers, and shot forward to attack the man. Hinata stood behind, waiting to see if her friend needed any help, but the blonde seemed to be doing fine on her own. '_Naru-chan is so strong… I wish I could be like her…_' The Heiress whispered silently in her mind, admiring her best friend.

The blonde pile-drive the man to the ground, creating a large crater from the impact. Naruto walked up to the man, and bit her lip. She crouched down and touched the man's neck to check his pulse, but there was nothing. She stood up and scratched her head, laughing to herself. "I guess I don't know my own strength."

Hinata walked up beside her, and knelt down. She was looking over the man for any useful items around him, with her Byakugan. They soon found out her was a Missing Nin from Leaf, with his metal plate scratched. "We should continue on to the Grass Country. I'm sure the others will meet us there." She said, standing up, and looking around to make sure there were any other enemies.

The blonde laughed out loudly, patting her friend's back. After a few months, the blonde out grew the bluish haired girl, beaming proudly of her growth. Though she was taller than the other petite girl, certain people would still call her a Chibi. "Good thinking, Hina-chan. Let's hurry before nightfall!" She chirped. The bluish haired girl smiled back, and ran in step with the cheerful blonde.

0000000

"I'm hungry!"

Sasuke raised a brow at the blonde, while Hinata giggled at her friend. Naruto was pouting. Kiba snorted. "You're always hungry, Naru-chan." But then his stomach growled.

"Ha! Who's always hungry, now?" She poked the Inuzaka boy on his chest. The girl turned around, and stared at the young Uchiha with pleading eyes. "C'mon Sasuke, let's rest and eat! Please?"

The raven-haired boy tried to rest her face, his eye twitching. "We could spend the night here before setting off back to Konoha." Suggested the usually always-silent Shino.

Kiba draped an arm around his best friend. "Yeah, he's right you know. We're all tired, so let's check in to some inn and eat dinner. Need to regain some of strength, yeah?" Hinata turned to the Uchiha, the leader of this mission. Sasuke sighed in defeat, not wanting to be the center of attention, and nodded in agreement.

"Yay!" The blonde grabbed hold of her best friend' s arm. "We'll go ahead to that restaurant we passed by at the other block. You guys go and book us in an inn. See ya!" She then ran off, dragging the blushing Hyuuga. Kiba ran after the girl, also saying he was coming. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. '_That Naruto…_'

0000000

The golden haired girl punched the Rogue Nin in the face, sending him sailing into a tree. As he hit against the tree, the poor thing fell over by impact. Hinata fought with her family style, jyuuken, knocking out the man, sealing most of his chakra openings. With her bloodline trait, she saw someone coming up to her from behind. She went to hit her opponent, but Naruto easily kicked the man on his side, hearing his bones crack by her monstrous strength, nearly rivaling that of their current Hokage.

"Thanks Naru-chan."

The blonde grinned cheekily at her friend. "No problem Hina-chan!" They looked around to see the five men that pursued them, as they split in different directions again, like last time. This time they were easier opponents, coming at them in bigger numbers. She snorted looking upon the dead men. "When will they ever learn that they can't defeat us, especially with me in it!" She laughed out loudly.

Hinata sweat dropped, blushing a bit in embarrassment. '_I forgot how big headed Naru-chan could be…_' She giggled to herself. '_I guess that's Naru-chan for you… I'd never ask for anything more._'

"Huh? Watch out!" The Hyuuga Heiress was suddenly pushed to the ground, with Naruto over the smaller girl. Then something exploded, knocking down a few trees, and dirt rose up, raining upon them. When the blonde got off, Hinata sat up, looking around, her Byakugan activated.

Something caught her eyes, and she gasped. "S-something is out there… and that's not… normal… chakra…." Naruto grew stiff, and the bluish haired girl glanced over at her friend. "Naru-chan… what's wrong?"

"Not good." She stood up, helping her friend out. "Which direction did you see them from?"

Hinata pointed from behind them, the opposite of where the blast was. Naruto frowned, walking around the girl. "Listen… if they come, I want you to hide… um… trust me on this. Don't worry I can handle them."

"B-but Naru-chan…"

The blonde looked over her shoulder, and grinned cheekily at her friend. "Don't worry so much, Hina-chan." She then flashed the girl a peace sign, and she turned back around, waiting for the unknown enemy.

The female Hyuuga backed away, a bit hesitant in leaving her friend's side. Then she heard strange hisses, as the bushed started to rustle. The girl became a bit fearful, bringing her hands up as a reflex when she didn't know what was going on. Then dark shadows came crawling out of the bushes, staring at them with their beady red glowing eyes. Her eyes widened.

Naruto took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes. _'Kokuei huh… and they are a different type, but weak. No problem._' She opened them, smirking, "Come and get me, if you can."

Then the black shadows launched them selves towards the blonde, with Hinata screaming out fearfully. "Naru-chan!"

The blonde brought up her hands, chanting, and an invisible shield pushed back the shadows. She then held out her hand in front of her, and a large white sword appeared in her hand. Hinata gasped in shock. The blonde then brought it down, slashing through the strange shadows. And they disappeared in black dust. Naruto smirked, holding the sword, with it resting upon her shoulder. "I knew it, easy."

Hinata ran up to her best friend, glancing at the sword, then back to her friend. "N-Naruto… w-what were those?"

Naruto blinked her eyes, and stared at her friend. She smiled nervously. "Well… it's hard to explain, and it's a long story… but I promise to tell you when we get home!" The girl told her friend. "But those things were called Kokuei… in all honestly, only certain people can fight those… and let's just say… I'm one of them." She scratched her head, a bit unsure of how to explain it.

Hinata nodded her head. "Come on, let's get with the others quickly… I don't think staying here is a very good idea…" The Hyuuga Heiress trusted her friend, and let the blonde take her hand and lead her away. But then another blast came out of nowhere, knocking the two to the ground.

"Naru-chan!" The blonde took most of the impact.

The blonde sat up, cursing. "Damn… there's more." She looked up to see that they were surrounded. She pulled the smaller girl, as if to protect her. '**_Sasuke! Where are you?'_**

'**_There are more rouge ninjas that appeared. We're kind of busy. Why is something wrong?_**'

The blonde bit her lip. '**_No… nothing is wrong. Hinata and I are fine.'_** She lied.**_ 'I'm just checking. Be careful, okay?_**'

'**_You too._**'

She stood up, leaving the bluish haired girl to stay on the ground. She out stretched her hands, and closed her eyes. She chanted her spell, and harsh winds encircled the two, unaffecting them. As it reached the black shadows, invisible blades sliced them all, and making them turn in black dust. Then more tried to come up into the ground, but were instantly burst into dust by the spell. '_Okay… steady your Chi Naruto. Don't use too much, or else this forest will be no more…_' She kept up her spell, until she was sure there were no more Kokuei. She brought down her hands and looked around to sense of there were any more.

Hinata looked up at her friend. '_Naru-chan… such power… and it's not even chakra… I feel so helpless… I wish I could help…_'

Naruto sighed out in relied, and fell to the ground, sitting beside her friend. "They're gone. I guess that was all of them that was around this area."

"Are you okay, Naru-chan?" She asked in concern.

The blonde laughed out loud, scratching the back of her head. "Oh, I'm fine. I didn't use much Chi with that spell." Hinata stared at the girl in confusion, tilting her head. Naruto froze, and looked at her friend's puzzled expression. "Oh… um… yeah… that was something I was going to explain later too." She laughed nervously.

There was a sudden roar, and the two froze on their spot. Naruto turned her head to the side, from the direction that loud sound came from. The blonde quickly got up, and tugged her friend up as well. "We definitely need to find the others."

"Why? What is it?" The girl was fearful. Then the ground shook, catching the girls off balance. Then fell back down to the ground. Then the trees parted, as a large shadow appeared, the same one that she encountered years before. '_The one that killed Etsuko-nee…_' Hinata nearly screamed, but nothing came out.

Naruto stood up. '_I can do this. I don't need help. I am the Tenshi, right?_' She took a deep breath, and lifted a hand before her. The blonde gasped as the Kokuei disappeared, and reappeared, slashing its claws at the two. They were thrown to the side, hitting the trees in impact. '_It's… it's fast!_'

Naruto got up, holding on to her bleeding cut on her arm, and quickly chanted her spell as she saw the Kokuei running up to her. Then the same winds encircled them. This attacked did hit the giant, pushing it away, but it stubbornly went after the girls again, pushing through the spell. The blonde narrowed her eyes, pushing a bit more Chi into the spell. But the Kokuei was breaking through. 'Different spell.'

Then the earth beneath the large shadow opened, and rose to swallow the shadow. Naruto let go of her wind spell, and bit her lip. She turned to Hinata. "Are you okay?"

The Hyuuga took in a deep breath and nodded, also sporting a deep cut on her side. Naruto frowned. "Here, let me heal you." But before the blonde could, the big Kokuei burst out from the ground.

Naruto cursed. She got up, glaring. "Time to bring it up a notch." She out stretched her hands before her, and crossed them, chanting. Three whirls of tornadoes came crashing down, touching the ground. Then they moved towards the Kokuei, and surrounded it. It came together, with the large shadow being in it, crushing him, and dispersing it into black dust. The girl let out the breath she held in.

"T-that was… a-amazing, Naru-chan." The Hyuuga Heiress staggered a bit in getting up, but the blonde helped her up.

"That was a bit tough… but I guess I managed." The blonde smiled at the girl. "So, let's heal you, okay? That looks kind of nasty." The blonde closed her eyes as her hands were upon the smaller girl's wound. With a small green glow, the girl's wound stopped bleeding. "That would do."

Hinata smiled at her friend, a pink tinge on her cheeks. "Thank you."

"My… isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

The two girls turned around, and narrowed their eyes upon a young looking man, that didn't look no older than Itachi, wearing strange black clothes with some red, reminding the blond of what that Kakos guy closely wore when they encountered when in Hanabatake. He had fiery spiky red hair with black streaks in them, and a pair of crimson eyes. He smirked, his arms crossed over his chest casually.

Naruto frowned, pushing Hinata behind her. "Who are you?"

The young man gasped, and had the look of being hurt. "I'm shocked you haven't heard of the great Pagos." He placed a hand on his chest, emphasizing his faked pain.

The blonde snorted. "You don't look that great to me."

"Such harsh words from someone who is a Hikari. I thought you were all kind and gentle, not so rude." He pouted slightly. Naruto felt her eyes twitched. She was a bit irritated at this man.

"You were the one who sent those Kokuei, weren't you?" She crossed her arms, glaring.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." The man shrugged his shoulders. "But it seems that you easily defeated them. That was such power coming from a young little girl like you."

"What the heck do you want?" She growled. Hinata stood behind, scared.

Pagos lifted his hand, suddenly interested in his nails. "Well… you're a Hikari, and you do know that as Yami, we'd want your Chi. So be a good little girl and come with us." He looked up, smiling at the blonde. "And, if you're good, you might get to meet my master."

Naruto frowned. '_Master? As in Tenbatsu?_' She watched the man closely. '_It doesn't seem that he knows that I'm the Tenshi… which is kind of good, right?_' The blonde stomped her foot. "And why would I want to go with you?"

He smiled again, that creepy smile that sent shivers down the girls' back. "Oh, come on. It would be fun. And besides, why deny the inevitable? Sooner or later, you Hikari will all fall to the powers of us Yami. And this pathetic world will eventually fall into darkness."

The blonde growled. "Hell no! I'm not going with you, not ever." She then pointed a finger at the red haired man. "No one is going to take me, and you Yami will never take this world. Not while I'm around."

Pagos sighed, and ran his hand through his spiky hair. "Well, I did ask nicely." He then when into a stance, smirking. "But I warn you, though you're cute and all, I won't go easy on you."

Naruto growled at his comment, and didn't waste time on waiting. She quickly chanted her spell, and a whirl of wind surrounded the two girls. It was the same spell she used very often that Hinata have seen. Pagos just stood there, smirking, letting the invisible blades of the wind hit him. The blonde frowned, and continued with another spell. This time, and more powerful gust of wind came crashing towards the man, but he dodged it. Naruto tried again, but the man kept dodging them.

'_Naruto is losing her concentration. She's not calm, and is letting her powers get out of control…_' Hinata observed, her hands up, close to her lips. '_That man is trying to wear her out._' The blonde soon started to cast different spells, but the man seemed to dodge each of them. Hinata felt helpless, not knowing what to do, or what was really going on. '_I want to help… but how? They're not fighting with normal chakra…_'

The blonde widened her eyes as the man began to fight back, sending his own spells back at her. She saw a blast of fire coming her way, and she quickly grabbed her best friend, and dodged the attack. When she landed, she felt another wave of heat, and jumped out of the way. '_This isn't good… I don't think I known that much spells passed the Futaba level yet. I could call Sasuke, but I need to prove that I can't always rely on him. I know he is my Shiirudo, but I can't risk him getting hurt because of me…_'

When the spell stopped, Naruto stood up. '_If I can't hit him with spells, I might as well fight with jutsus!_' She did a set of hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With a puff of smoke, there were four identical copies of the blonde girl. Then they did another set of hand signs. "Wind: Aero Barricade Jutsu!" Then they got out their twin daggers, and went into a stance.

Pagos stopped on his spot, raising a brow in amusement. '_Then… she is a ninja too. Interesting._' He stood up straight, smirking. "Ah… you intrigue me, little girl. Very well then, this will be one very interesting battle." He opened his hand to his side, and a black sword appeared in it.

"Let's go!" The four copies shot up to the man, their speed increased. They split apart, catching the man slightly off guard, then from different sides, then went for the attack. Pagos blocked one Naruto, but got hit on his side, He swung his sword, and that clone burst into a cloud of smoke. "Wind: Tornado Blast Jutsu!"

The man turned his head to dodge the technique, but got punched hard at his side, into the girl's jutsu. He was thrown back, his ribs broken. He cursed, and spit off to the side some blood. "I underestimated her. And she doesn't even use her Hikari power." He smirked, and stood up, wiping the trail of blood from the side of his lip. "Tell me little girl. Do you know what a Shiirudo is?"

Naruto narrowed her eyes, not standing down from her stance. "So what? You don't scare me." The girl inwardly frowned. '_So then he is a Hitama Shiirudo… this isn't good. I don't think I'll be able to defeat him that easily…_'

Pagos chuckled. "Such big words coming from a little girl." He raised his chin, and stared down at the girl. "I'll show you a little spell I only know, that the others don't. I'm different from the others, and that Kakos is weak, being killed by a Futaba no Hikari." He grunted. He closed his crimson eyes, and chanted. His aura flared lightly in a dark color.

Naruto got a bit nervous. Then a beam of fire shot out form the ground, as the ground broke open, and a bigger looking Kokuei appeared. It was scarier and gruesome. Pagos grinned widely, seeing the fear dancing in the girls' eyes. He walked up to it, and touched it on its arm. "Meet Kolasi. He's a little pet of mine, and is itching for some exercise, and maybe some fresh meat."

The man yawned. "I've grown bored, and thought I'd let you off easily. But that doesn't mean we won't everrun across each otheragain." The man raked his finger through his fiery locks. "So, have fun." He smiled at them, waving. "Until we meet again, little girl." Then the guy just vanished in a black cloud of smoke.

Naruto frowned, and stared at this Kolasi thing. It was drooling, which disgusted her more. '_This one is more powerful than that last one…_' She released her clones, and went into a different stance. "Hinata… I ask you to please go to the others. It's much safer that way."

The bluish haired girl widened her eyes. "No! I-I can't leave you. I…I want to help!"

The blonde frowned slightly. "I'm sorry Hinata, but you can't fight this thing. You are a strong person, but this is something completely different. Just… just have faith in me, okay?" She slimed reassuringly at her friend.

"I do, but I won't leave you." Hinata replied, more bravely than she has ever had. Naruto was a bit surprised, but nodded her head.

"Then find somewhere safe to wait for me, okay? It won't take long." The bluish haired girl ran off to the side, letting the girl have her space. Naruto stared at her opponent, and bit her lip. "I hope…"

All the Hyuuga Heiress could do was watch in the sidelines, as her friend fight with the strange creature. Spell after spell, the hideous thing would get back up, shooting fire at her. The blonde would dodge and retaliate with water spells. Then the blonde went on to fighting the thing with her sword that appeared out of nowhere, trying to strike the thing. They were both fast, but Hinata could catch up with them.

The girl nearly cheered out loud when the blonde cut off the creature's large arm. But the blonde was thrown back when the thing swiped its large claws at her. Naruto was down, and when she was about to get back up, the thing leaped into the air, and pinned her down with his large clawed hand. Naruto struggled to get free, but its grip on the girl tightened.

"No! Naruto!" The bluish haired girl took a step to try and help her friend some how.

"No! Stay back! You won't be able to touch this thing." The blonde yelled, and hissed as its hold tightened again. It was laughing at her, and she glared at it.

Hinata bit her lip. "But…" Then the girl stopped struggling, and laid still. Hinata's pale eyes widened in shock and fear. '_No…_' Tears threatened to fall as she heard the thing laughing out loud.

The large creature then looked down, and saw the small smirk on the girl's lips. The blonde turned her head to face up to him, and opened her eyes. They were no longer blue, but silver. The Kolasi thing looked shocked, and the girl pushed the large thing off of her by a blast of energy she held within her. Then something paralyzed the Kolasi, as it was jerking as waves of electricity jolted through it. The blonde stood up, chuckling. She started to mutter words that the blue haired girl didn't understand.

Hinata froze when silver eyes looked at her. '_N-Naruto…?_' The blonde smirked, and walked up to the girl in a fluid motion, pulling down her forehead protector to hang around her neck. The female Hyuuga stood still, as the girl placed her hands on each shoulders of the smaller girl. Then 'Naruto' pulled their foreheads together, and the bluish haired girl blushed, not understand what was going on.

_**"What is it you wish for…?"**_

The girl widened her eyes, hearing a soft melodic voice in her mind. '_I-I-I… I wish to be able… to help my friends… I want… I want to be strong…_' She said silently in her head… to that voice. She closed her milky eyes, feeling a flood of comforting warmth wash over her.

_**"Very well."**_

Naruto pulled back her head, and smirked. A light shot down upon the two from the sky, and an unknown wind encircled them. The girl contorted her face with pain, as a pair of big black and feathery wings ripped out from her back. As it spread out widely, it disappeared into glittering dust. She then slowly opened her eyes, only to turn from a milky white color to a bright golden one. "Mizutama…" The blonde let go of the smaller one's shoulders, and turned around.

Kolasi was then free from the spell, and struggled to get up with its one arm for support. It looked up at the two girls. Fear washed over it, seeing the immense power coursing through the two, especially the blonde one. Naruto chuckled, and tilted her head slightly in amusement. Hinata walked up in front of the blonde, and raised her hand.

0000000

The three male Chuunin raced through the forest, searching for the lat two of their comrades. They finally got rid of the persistent rogue ninjas who were after the scroll that they supposedly carried. They were the ones that stayed behind, and let the girls go on ahead, with the real scroll. They knew that they could handle themselves. But Sasuke had this bad feeling in his chest that something wasn't right.

"Over there."

Then the three boys appeared in the clearing that looked nearly razed to the ground. The place looked drenched, as if it rained in the area. The girls were on the ground, fainted, and also soaked. Sasuke went up to the blonde, and lifted her head. Naruto groaned a bit, and slightly opened her eyes. "S-Sasuke…?"

The young Uchiha smiled softly to the girl. "It's okay. I'm here now." The blonde slowly nodded her head, and went back to sleep. Sasuke picked the girl up, and glanced over at his other teammates. "Is she alright?"

Kiba picked up the Hyuuga Heiress and nodded. "Yes, and they still have the scroll. But Hinata-chan has two wounds on her back… we should get back to Konoha quickly." Sasuke furrowed his brows, but shrugged it off. He nodded to the team, and they sprinted off towards their village.

'_I know something happened, and it deals with the Hikari powers._' He glanced down at the blonde in his arms. '_You're going to tell me either way, whether you like it or not. I'll eventually find out._'

0000000

Sasuke did find out what happened, and he was angry with the blonde for not asking for his help. The young Uchiha had pointedly ignored the girl for a week. It was kind of hard to ignore her, when she practically lived under the same roof as he did, and was constantly following him, whining, crying, and pleading for forgiveness. When that week was over, the two were back to their normal selves, arguing of little things, sticking to each other's sides.

Hinata soon learned about the Hikari and the powers. She then began to train with Naruto and Sasuke, and was sometimes personally trained under Iruka on her water spells. It turns out that Iruka is a master in controlling the water element.

Naruto told of her encounter with that Pagos guy. She told them about how he was a Shiirudo too, and the Hitama. She hoped that she wouldn't meet that guy again, because he was really weird, and he creeps her out more than that Kakos guy. As time rolled on, the blonde would encounter Kokuei when she travels on missions. She didn't have a tough time defeating them all, because her level of spells have grown, and is starting to learn the spells her mother knew of when she was the Tenshi no Hikari. The girl was starting to have an easy time switching between Chakra and Chi as a source of energy. It was a good tool for her, because if she ran out of either one, she would switch to the other.

"Come on you slow poke!"

Sasuke looked up to see the blonde on top of a boulder, her arms on her hips, and pouting. He sighed, and ignored her whines. He hiked up the trail, following the ever-energetic girl in his own pace. The girl practically runs and jumps though. It was a fairly nice day out, and their team had a day off. Naruto declared a day by this cool lake. The summer was almost coming to its end, and they were going to enjoy the last of it until winter comes after fall.

"Wai! It's really gorgeous, yeah?" The girl awed, staring down at the lake not so far behind.

Sasuke climbed up, and glanced down at the lake. It was rather big, with a stream of river passing through it. He looked up at the girl, and blushed slightly at her cuteness. "Yeah… it is…" He said unconsciously. The blonde turned around, and Sasuke hid his blush as she smiled brightly at him.

"I'll race you!" Then the girl jumped off the ledge, and ran down to the lake. Sasuke sighed, and followed behind her. It was obvious the blonde was going to beat him in a race, so he didn't even try. The girl had increase in speed, nearly beating the 'Green Beast of Konoha' by a few milliseconds. And now that the two would spar, the girl would fairly win.

Sure the boy knew more taijutsus than the blonde, but her punch can send anyone to the hospital for weeks. It's like they say about the girl, her bite is way worse than her bark. Sasuke has to admit the girl was incredibly strong and becoming a great Kunoichi, but he wouldn't tell that to the blonde, or else it would boost her growing ego. It's not like he didn't have one either though. The girl jumped around, having her own little victory dance as she reached the bottom. "I win! Sasuke-teme lost!" She sang out loud.

The raven-haired boy sighed, waving a hand. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He placed down the bags they carried, and plopped down upon a stone.

The girl puffed her cheeks, and pouted. "You're no fun anymore, Sasuke. Maybe it's because… you're… old!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You'll be turning fourteen in a month, so shut up. Plus, fourteen isn't old, usuratonkachi."

The blonde stuck her tongue out. She dropped the bags she carried, and brought out a blanket. She laid it out, and set the picnic basket over it. Sasuke plopped himself down on the blanket, and watched the girl pull out all the contents in the basket. The girl placed food before him, and predictably got most of it. "Wai! I'm so glad Haku-kun made this food for us! He's like the best cook ever! I don't know what I do without him."

The raven-haired boy narrowed his eyes, feeling slightly jealous. But he shook his head of that feeling. Sasuke didn't have a problem at all with Haku. He was a good guy, and really kind, but mischievous when he wanted to be. Plus, he didn't have to worry much, because the guy was practically all over his brother. He didn't mind that they were together anyways.

It was a shock at first when he found out about the two. He got home one day, after a mission, and it was lunchtime. Naruto was with the Godaime, acting as an assistant so she would know what to expect on becoming Hokage. It turns out that the counsel was accepting Tsunade's appointment of the girl being her successor. Anyways, when the young Uchiha went to the kitchen and make something to eat, he found his brother and Haku making out. He didn't know what happen next, but Sasuke beat up his brother to a pulp for some reason. He didn't know why, but it felt good that he got to beat up his brother. Maybe to him, Haku was like a sister, er brother to him, and a better one than Itachi that is.

Sasuke looked up to see the blonde standing up. "Oi! You can't swim right after you ate. You'll get a stomach cramp." He reprimanded.

The blonde pouted, and sat back down. "Aw! But I want to swim!" She whined. "The water is calling me! Can't you hear it? Naruto. Naruto. Naaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttooooooooooooo…" The young Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever. It's your loss." He shrugged. The girl jumped up with glee, and she quickly took off her shirt with her orange tube-top bathing suite under, that stopped a bit below her mid-drift. Her bottoms were printed red shorts. Her friends, who somehow got her to get it, gave the two-piece bathing suit she wore to her. She didn't mind, and she like the orange color anyways. She ran to the lake, splashing around. Sasuke watched for a while, and blushed, looking away.

After a while, they took a little nap on the blanket under the shade. Then the blonde summoned a small dragon to play with, while Sasuke just relaxed, catching up on reading a book. When it was the afternoon, the two went swimming in the lake. They played, becoming competitive and having races. They soon played tag in the water, enjoying their time. Naruto was running towards the shore, laughing. Sasuke was chasing her. When he caught up, he pinned the girl down, them splashing close to the shallow end. The two sat up for air, with the raven-haired boy above her.

"T-That's… c-cheating, teme!" She panted.

"No it wasn't." The raven-haired boy panted as well, smirking, and looked down at the girl below him. Naruto looked up with her big pair of blue eyes, her face flushed in exhaustion. Suddenly something warm came to the boy. "Uh..." And he quickly scrambled off, jumping to the deep end of the lake. Naruto sat there, blinking in confusion, tilting her head.

"So, this is where you went off to."

The blonde froze, and slowly turned her head to see Sai standing there at the edge, smiling at her. She scowled lightly, and sat up right with her legs crossed, the water at her waist. "What are you doing here, Sai?" She looked away, her face slightly pink.

Sasuke gasped for air, after staying under the water for a while. He blushed deeply, not wanting to look at the girl. But then a voice caught his ears. "Just wondered how the Chibi is doing on her day off. I was thinking that probably you could join me for dinner, hm?" The young Uchiha growled, and he turned around to glare murderously at the older boy.

Naruto snorted. "Like I'd go with you. As you see I'm busy."

Sai tilted his head. "Busy doing what? Sitting there looking as pretty as ever?" He smiled, and Naruto stiffened, blushing at his comment.

"You perverted-"

Out of nowhere a blur rushed out of the water, and knocked the taller boy on the face a few feet. Naruto gasped, and widened her eyes. She saw Sasuke standing there, dripping wet from coming out of the water. He was heaving, his hands clenched tightly into fists on his sides. She blinked her eyes, and glanced at Sai who was sitting up, a hand on his aching jaw. "Sasuke?"

The older boy smirked, and stood up. "My, aren't we kind of jealous today."

Sasuke glared daggers at the guy that would usually send many running away crying and pissing in their pants. "Who's the one jealous… bastard?" His voice was low and icy. Naruto could only watch in confusion, looking between the two.

Sai crossed his arms, his eyes closed coolly. "Sorry to have interrupted your little outing, but I was hoping that the cute Chibi would accompany me on a date."

The Uchiha gritted his teeth. "Like she would go out with you."

"Oh?" The older boy lifted his chin up, and smirked. "How would you know that? You don't seem to be making any progress in advancing on the girl anyways."

Sasuke crossed his arms, and grunted. "And you are, with your ridiculous flirting, and harassment on her? Like she'd go for you." Naruto tilted her head, looking at the young Uchiha, than the older boy, then back to Sasuke. '_W-what are they talking about?_' A soft tinge colored the girl's cheeks.

Sai snorted. "That was only half of what I tried to do. At least I was brave enough to have captured her into a little kiss." The older teen smiled triumphantly. By that word, Naruto's eyes widened, and she blushed deeply. Sasuke also widened his eyes, but anger boiled within him. '_He… he KISSED HER?_'

The boy saw red, and flared in a strange aura. Sai raised a brow. Sasuke then hissed those strange words, and the older teen froze. Suddenly tiny explosion burst from within him, just like that spell Sasuke unconsciously used on that Kakos guy. Naruto gasped and stood up abruptly from the water. She saw the agonizing pain coursing through the older boy as he was being pushed away by the impact of the spell.

"SASUKE!" The blonde threw herself to the young Uchiha, and tightly encircled her arms around him from his back. "Sasuke! STOP IT!"

The young raven-haired boy widened his eyes, hearing the girl's voice. The spell that was unconsciously cast on Sai stopped, leaving the older boy panting on the ground, writhing in pain. "S-Sasuke…" The small body pressed against his back started to tremble. He could hear the girl's light sobs, as she clutched on to him tightly. "D-don't… do it… anymore… he… he didn't mean it…"

His racing heart was loud upon his ears, and his body trembled. He bowed his head. '_I… I did that? N-Naruto… I…_' He clenched his hands again.

"Why… Sasuke?" She whispered.

The boy took the girl's hands into his, and loosened her hold on him. He didn't turn around to face her, but ran off. The blonde gasped, and went to go after him, calling him. "Sasuke! Wait!" She stopped suddenly, and looked at the boy on the ground, groaning. The blonde bowed her head, and walked up to him.

His head was lifted, and he peeked an eye to see Naruto's face above his. She brushed her hand to push away the dishevel bangs from his eyes. "N-Naruto?"

The girl then glared at the boy with beady blue eyes, and punched his face in. "Bastard! That was for ruining our day! JERK!" She stood up, and stomped her way to where their stuff was. She dumped everything to the center of the blanket, and picked up the giant load over her shoulder, stomping back to the village. She was cursing out loudly of very colorful incoherent words.

0000000

((Yeah… that's it for this chapter. Pretty long, but I guess it was worth it, I think… So you guessed right, Hinata was one of the Shiirudo, and the Mizutama. Sorry if Hinata seemed weak, but she's not. She can't fight the Kokuei because she didn't have the Hikari power, and didn't know what to do. So I gave her it. Who else? I'm not sure yet… maybe you could help me out. Spells? Well I didn't know what to call it. The shinobi use jutsus, and I was thinking that the Hikari use soemthing else. If you have a better idea, then don't be shy on tell me.

So I guess it's a bit unfair for our little Naru-chan that her teammates are stronger than her. I didn't realize it until you guy pointed it out. So I decided that Mitsuo wouldn't have the Hikari power, but be a carrier. Now his kiddies will have them! And to make some of you happy, she had killer strength, and is now the fastest around Konoha. Hey, she is the daughter of the Yellow Flash. And I was thinking, because of her small size, she'd be very flexible and have a lot of agility, yeah? I don't know how else to build her up, but if you have any suggestions, then I'm up for it.

So I finally got Sasuke to know about that kiss. It was hard for me to decide what would happen when he found out. Sasuke got really angry, lost control, and blew up Sai… almost. When will the blonde realize that the young Uchiha actually has strong feelings for her? And when will he tell her? You'll all be mad and seek my blood when you find out my plans on those… but it will turn out for the better in the end. Ha! Ha! Ha!

Maa… I swear my brain is melted because of the heat. Stupid air conditioner won't work! So… I've lost a bit of my ideas. Could use the help whenever with suggestions. I'm happy to read them. Oh, and can there be like a team of only girls. I was thinking of doing this chapter on where the girls go to a mission together… ha! Ha! Ha! Don't know if it's okay… Anyways, thanks for your reviews on the last chapter, and hope that you would review this one too! Oh, and I'll be gone for the week end. I'll try to update on Monday. Bye!))

**Pagos**- Ice (Greek, and ironic, because he is a Hitama of the Yami)  
**Kolasi**- Hell (Greek)

**Ages:  
**Naruto & Co.: 14  
Haku, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Lee: 15  
Itachi: 19  
And all those ages that follow…

-Datenshi No Uzumaki


	30. A Promise

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 28**: A Promise  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
**'Mind link'**_  
Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream  
_(My notes)

0000000

Glancing over, the blonde woman sighed. For four days it's been like this. Her prideful student wasn't acting like she usually does, and it was nerve-wrecking. Sure the cheerful ball of sunshine was annoying and loud whenever she ran errands for her, or would hang around the Hokage Tower following her footsteps as the Hokage's successor. But when the girl wasn't her usual happy go luck self, then she knew something was wrong, and everyone would be affected by the girl's mood, and that would be bad.

The girl would be staring blankly ahead, with her eyes glazed and her mind somewhere eyes. She would be quiet, and not respond or hear any of the usual insults that the woman would throw at her. She would walk in a much slower pace, and her work would be incomplete or be done later than usual. She was in no mood to train much, and her appetite has changed drastically to half eaten bowls of ramen. Her smiles were very obviously fake, and soft, like she doesn't put much effort in them. And she heard from Iruka that the girl was as if she was a ghost in the house, walking aimlessly. She'd stay up in her room, only coming down to eat or go out to the Hokage Tower.

The woman would keep reminded the girl of her work, snapping her from her daze. But she would not return to her usual energetic self. It seems like everyone in the tower are already affected by the girl's strange behavior. Even those who would come by to receive missions by the Hokage would also feel down. The blonde woman is itching to know, but doesn't want to really butt in to the girl's business… the girl has already have enough problems as it is. The woman thought that maybe the girl is bummed out because her team went to a 2 weeks long mission without her, and without her knowing. So then Tsunade thought that maybe when they would return, she would also return to normal, and reprimand her team for leaving her behind.

She sighed again. It could be true, but the last they left her, she didn't act like this…

There was a knock on the door, and the blonde woman looked up to see her familiar assistant, Shizune. The dark haired woman glanced at the girl who stared out the window, straightening the same stack of papers she's last saw her with. Her face fell, feeling sad for the girl. "Nothing has changed?"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, rubbing a hand on her temple. "She's been like that for almost an hour. As much as I want to know what happens, I'm trying to give the girl some space… but it's really bothering me."

Shizune smiled at the busty woman. "You're just being considerate to her feelings, Tsunade-sama. Naruto is almost fourteen, and is a teenager. They do go through a lot. It's an emotional stage for them, understanding things before becoming an adult." The blonde woman glanced up at the younger one with a raised brow. Shizune started to laugh nervously.

"Anyways," the woman dropped a document in front of the Godaime. "This was just brought in. A new mission request… there is talk about a secret scroll in Waterfall Country. They request a few lithe shinobi."

Tsunade picked it up, and read through it. She looked up at the brunette and smirked. Shizune freaked out, knowing that the busty woman was cooking something up in her head.

After an hour, the brunette was still a bit uneasy, glancing at the blonde woman. "Are you sure about this?"

The current Hokage smirked. "Yes, I am, and if any one has to complain, then they should go through me first. I have faith that they're able to do this. Plus, it can keep her mind off of things and focus on this mission."

There was a knock, and the door opened to reveal the small blonde girl. Tsunade's smile widened, and Shizune shifted a bit. "I finished filing. Is there anything else you want me to do?" Then a scroll hit the girl square on her forehead, and the blonde girl caught it in her hands. She glanced down at it questioningly.

"Your mission." The Godaime answered. "It's a month long and it's in the Waterfall Country. You'll need a team, and it's already requested in that scroll. You can start on it tomorrow. So go home early today, and prepare. Alert your teammates as well. Drop by here before you leave. I still have to give you the things you need."

Naruto blinked her eyes, glancing down at the scroll in her hands. She looked up at the woman, and nodded slowly. Tsunade smiled at her, as the girl walked out of the office. When the door closed, the woman leaned back on her chair, and sighed. "Now I feel miserable… I just hope that when she gets back, she's feeling much better. She better be!" Shizune smiled. '_She cares deeply for you, Naru-chan. We all do. Just get back to your usual happy self soon._'

0000000

Running up ahead, the tall blonde turned around to look back at her four best friends, while walking backwards. She smiled widely. "Can you believe it? A mission with just the five of us, this is so cool!"

The eldest girl ran up to the blonde, and joined the girl. "Yeah it is! This is our chance to show those men what women can do! We'll prove to them that we are just as strong as they are, if not, stronger!" She started to laugh out loudly. The girls sweat dropped at their overly enthusiastic friend when it came to the differences between genders.

Ino slowed down her pace, walking between the pink haired girl and the short bluish haired girl. "Is this what happens when you date Fuzzy brows?" She muttered a bit quietly. Sakura giggled, and Hinata smiled lightly.

Tenten stopped in her tracks, and turned around glared at the three. "What did you say?" The three froze in their place, fear written in their faces. It was true, the eldest girl has confessed that she had feelings for the green spandex wearing boy that was her teammate. It was hard to tell that she did like him, for she would always boss him around, reprimand him, and such. But then it became clear to the girls, and they would tease them being together.

Sakura laughed as she watched the older girl chase around the tall blonde down the road. Hinata went after to them, to make sure that nothing bad will happen to them. The pink haired girl's laughed lessened, and she slowly turned her head to see the short blonde walking a few feet behind. She frowned, and stopped, waiting for the blonde girl to catch up to her.

"Ne, Naru-chan, what's wrong? You've been like this for days now, and everyone is worried." The girl spoke out to the blonde.

Naruto snapped her head up, blinking her eyes and looked at her best friend. "Huh? Oh, nothing is wrong! I don't know why you guys think that. I think something is wrong with you guys. So there is no need to worry." She said smiling as brightly as she can, but Sakura didn't buy it.

The pink haired girl frowned deeply, and crossed her arms. "Well, I may not believe you, but I won't pry anymore right now. But sooner or later you're going to have to tell me, or else what ever is bothering you could affect this mission. We need you to be with us and focused one hundred percent."

The blonde widened her eyes slightly. "Maa… don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll be focused, and finish this mission without a sweat! We'll even be done before the required time of a month!" She said, a little determination firing in her eyes. The pink haired girl smiled slightly, and nodded. Then the two went to catch up to the rest of their teammates.

0000000

Their mission required them to take disguises as servers in a famous café that only nobles, businessmen and high-class people go into. A scroll and important documents has been stolen from the Hidden Village of Waterfall, and was taken to a busy city in the country. The girls were to find out who took it, and they did. Some powerful man has hired some ninjas from a different country to take the scroll and documents for him. Now the man was going to sell this scroll and documents to another man from the neighboring country. They were to meet in the café to do some negotiations.

If this transaction proceeded, then there would most likely be some animosity between countries, and they would start accusing one another and might start some crazy war over one another. The girls were to prevent that for their client that hired them, the leader of the country, and an old friend of Tsunade's. They were to take back those documents and scroll, and take out any lurking enemy.

The five girls had completed their mission successfully, and were rewarded by the village leader. They didn't finish as quickly as they hoped, but did finish their mission within their assigned month time span. The five girls were now within the boarders of the Fire Country, spending a day at a city, before starting their journey again back home to Konoha.

It was late at night, and they were celebrating the short blonde's fourteenth birthday. They were shopping earlier, and stayed at the onsen that was around. They had dinner in a nice café, chatting, and catching up with some news about themselves. Soon, the girls went to the karaoke place that they found, and rented a room for their little party.

Naruto was laughing with Hinata and Sakura as Tenten and Ino started to sing together, and dance around crazily. Apparently the two were a bit drunk, as they somehow snuck in some sake to the place. Hinata, Sakura and Naruto didn't drink much, and were just a bit light headed from its alcoholic affects. They didn't drink as much as the two older girls.

At half-past midnight, the girls headed to the inn they were staying at for the night. When they got there, Ino and Tenten passed out on the floor. The three slightly somber girls managed to get the two into their futons that they laid out on the floor. Sakura shifted in her futon, and slightly opened her heavy lidded eyes. She saw a figure sitting by the opened window that revealed the dark night. She sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes. She glanced around the room to see that it was two in the morning. She looked up at the figure and recognized it as her golden haired best friend.

The pink haired girl got out from her bed, and saw the others still fast asleep. She silently walked up to the figure, and sat down beside the girl. Naruto was slightly startled when the pink haired girl plopped herself to the ground next to her. She then looked back out the window, staring at the starry sky.

"Naru-chan… I think now is the time you should tell me what's been bothering you this whole time. It's been a month and I know something is wrong. Please… tell me." Sakura whispered

The small blonde lowered her head. "I… I don't understand what I'm feeling… I'm so confused, and it hurts… because…" She bit her lip, and leaned her head on the frame of the window.

Sakura watched the girl, worry etched in her teal eyes. The blonde took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes as she exhaled slowly. "About a month ago, do you remember how we had that day off, and you invited me to go shopping with you, but I told you that I was going to spend it with Sasuke, because we had been planning on something for a long time."

The pink haired nodded, and smiled. "Ah… that little date by the lake. I remember. How was that? Did anything interesting happen?"

The smaller girl blushed brightly. "D-date? It wasn't one! It was a day that spend together, just like any other days."

Sakura leaned a bit towards the blonde. "Naru-chan… any day you spend with Sasuke-kun is like a date. If it wasn't, you could have fooled us, because you two are like really close, that it makes it seem that you are a couple already to us."

"Us?" The girl was blushing. "And we don't act like a couple!"

The pink haired girl laughed. "Yes you two do. Ino, Tenten, Hinata and all our friends think that you and Sasuke are together, as in a relationship." Sakura then knock on the girl's head. "You're just too blind to really see the truth!"

"Truth? What truth?" Naruto was still red on the face. "Relationship?"

Sakura sighed. "Naruto… Sasuke-kun really loves you. He may have not admitted it, but we all can tell that he does. He cares for you deeply, and he would stick by your side always. He does a lot for you. And though he may say mean things at time to you, and you would argue with him… that's probably just his way of saying that he does love you, Naruto."

The blonde felt her heart skip a beat on what her friend told her. '_He… he loves me?_' She placed a hand on her chest, feeling her racing heart. "I don't know if you know this, but Uchihas are a very proud family. They don't really like showing emotions, and I think Sasuke-kun didn't know what it means to love someone. His parents probably barely showed that they love each other, or him, so he doesn't really know how to show that he loves you. So he does it in a way that he could only think of. He's probably also afraid that you won't accept his feelings towards you, so he approaches you in the way that you are use to of him, and that way he could stay by you." The pink haired girl tilted her head slightly. "Do you understand?"

Naruto blinked her eyes, staring at the floor. '_Then this feeling… what is it…?_' Sakura smiled softly, and took the blonde's hands in hers. "You may not know it yet, but I think you feel the same way too. You haven't realized it yet, maybe because you're still hurting from when Mitsuo-kun left. You're just afraid that maybe Sasuke-kun might leave you too, and you locked that feeling away so that you won't hurt as badly as you did when Mitsuo-kun did." The girl felt something clench in her chest, and her heart was beating loudly in her ears. '_Is… is that true…?_'

The pink haired girl then eyed the girl, raising a brow. "I'm guessing that something might have happened between the two of you that caused to act like this the whole month. If I could remember correctly, the day after, I saw that something was also bothering Sasuke when I ran into him at the tower… Naru-chan?"

The blonde looked up at the girl, and turned her head away, blushing. "Well…" She took in a deep breath. "When Sasuke and I were at the lake Sai came by and annoyed me and I was wishing in my head how I wanted to punch the guy because he was flirting with me he always does and it irritates me then Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and granted my wish and punch him in the face I was shocked but then Sasuke and Sai started to argue over something then Sai told Sasuke about the kiss he gave me and Sasuke got so angry I think that he tried to explode Sai with his powers but I stopped him then Sasuke ran off and I got mad at Sai and punched him on the face too when I got home Sasuke was ignoring me and wouldn't talk to me when I asked him what was wrong then the next morning I find out that he went on a mission without me with Itachi-sempai." She said quickly all at once. When she was done she was panting for air.

Sakura stared at her with wide eyes. "Wait… Sai kissed you? When?"

The blonde bowed her head. "Well… a long time ago, when we were in this mission."

"Why didn't you tell us? That bastard stole a kiss from you! Oh how I want to-" The pink haired girl cracked her knuckles anger dancing in her eyes.

Naruto put her hands up. "See, that's why I didn't tell anyone because I somehow knew you'd be mad. I mean… I don't like him either. And I tried to ignore it, because… I didn't want to count it as my first… kiss…"

Sakura raised a brow. "Oh? Why?" She leaned forward, slyly smiling at her friend. "Where you counting on Sasuke in giving you that first real kiss?"

The blonde blushed brightly. "Erm… I was expecting to have my first real in a more… romantic mood… not in the middle of some mission with dead bodies all around." She replied quickly.

Sakura grinned widely. But then she remembered the rest of her friend's story. "So… you haven't talked to Sasuke after that." The blonde shook her head, bowing it. "I see." Naruto blinked her eyes, and looked up at her best friend. The pink haired girl smiled at her best friend, and ruffled her hair. "I get it…" She closed her eyes. "Sasuke is heart broken." Naruto widened her eyes. "After hearing about that kiss, the boy feels rejected, so that is why he was trying to avoid being around you. So as an excuse to not be around you right now, he wanted to go in a mission right away and without you…" The blonde bowed her head, and Sakura placed her hand son her shoulder.

"Oh! It's not like that! Sasuke-kun can't hate you right away. He can never hate you. He loves you dearly." The blonde blushed. "It just… it would hurt him so much to be around you after hearing that you got kissed by someone else. And the reason you are feeling down, is because you are just realizing your true feelings for him."

Naruto looked up at the girl, and blinked her eyes. "My true feelings?"

The girl nodded. "Naruto… you love him too, but you are confused about it, because you don't understand it. If you look back at all those times you've been with him, you'd realize it. Right now, you're scared, because this is like the first time you've ever felt that way before. You would think back on it, and try to figure out that feeling. And then… you're also feeling bad because you feel as thought Sasuke-kun has left you behind, and that maybe later… he might abandon you forever…"

The blonde widened her eyes, shocked to hear that Sakura knew what she was thinking. The girl placed a hand on her heart. '_I…_'

Sakura smiled at her. "Naruto… I think… that if you tell Sasuke-kun how you feel right now, and tell him just how confused you are then he'd wait. He'll always wait for you Naruto. I know he wouldn't be the kind to rush things. But when the time is right, I know you two will be really happen in the end." She nodded to herself. Naruto stared at her friend, and returned that smile. Suddenly the blonde yawned, and Sakura giggled. "Let's go back to bed. We have to return to Konoha, and then maybe you could talk to Sasuke-kun." The two went into their respective futons, and lay down to sleep. The blonde smiled to herself, and let sleep take her.

0000000

After giving their report to the Hokage, the blonde practically ran home in hopes of finding a certain young Uchiha. Her friends were confused of the sudden rush, but Sakura assured them that she would tell them later. "I'm home!" She called out, taking off her sandals near the door.

She ran past the living room, but stopped. She trekked back and looked in the living room to see a bow upon the coffee table. The girl went near it and saw an envelop on top of it with her name on it. Then behind the big bow were wrapped up gifts with her name on them to. The girl smiled softly. She knelt down beside the big box, and stared at it, as if she was in a trance. It was like a chest made of cheery wood. Upon the smooth surface were engraved designs. She ran her fingers on the designs, tracing them. She then looked at the slightly thick envelope, and picked it up. She carefully opened it, and pulled out a small little note.

_

* * *

_

Naruto,

_Happy Belated Birthday! Sorry we can't be there to greet you personally when you got home from your mission. Don't open all your presents too soon. Maybe you'd want to wait until we got home to celebrate a small dinner for your birthday? Oh, and that chest you're wondering about, it was from your mother, as a gift on your fourteenth birthday. You don't know how proud we are of you, and I know your parents are too._

_Love always,_

_Iruka and Kakashi_

_P.S. Our present to you is somewhere in that pile. Don't open it until we get home!

* * *

_

The girl smiled widely, and stared at the chest again. There was a lock on it, and she stared at it, with a recognizable symbol upon the lock. She touched it. She then looked at the envelope in her hand and saw a folded letter. She unfolded it, and recognized the beautiful and neat writing. '_Kaasan…_'

_

* * *

_

My beloved Daughter,

_I wish you the happiest birthday. You are fourteen now, and though you may not know it, you are growing into a fine young lady. It may not be that important, but being an Uzumaki and becoming fourteen means everything. I know how much you are going through, and I only wish that I could help you in anyway. I may not be there physically, but I'll always be in your heart._

_I am sure you have already leaned about your fate as an Uzumaki female from Iruka and Kakashi. Since you are my daughter, I left you with a hope that you can make a difference. I know you will be confused about this, but I want you to grow up as a person you want to be. Don't let anyone tell you what you have to be, that is why I didn't leave you with a map of how you should grow up. I want you to grow up a life that I wasn't given, because of my fate. Being an Uzumaki holds a lot of responsibility, especially when you become the Tenshi no Hikari._

_I know that it seems like a lot of weight has been placed on your shoulders as you have gained the powers of the Tenshi. Please do not be burdened by it. I was taught, once I became the Tenshi, that the only task of the Tenshi no Hikari was to eliminate the descendant of Tenbatsu, and free the world from darkness. That was the responsibility of the Tenshi. And as years passed by, I learned that the task has been the same throughout the generations. We have to keep defeating the descendants and Yami, one Uzumaki after the other, as the next Tenbatsu appears. After I defeated the descendant, I realize that there has to be away to permanently get rid of the Darkness from this world._

_In some way, the darkness has found away to end our generations of bringing up the Tenshi powers. If the line of the Tenshi seizes, then the powers would be passed off to a different line that holds the Uzumaki blood. That is why I know it was them who got rid of the whole village where the Uzumaki Clan resided. When they found out that I was still alive and held the Tenshi power, they casted a curse on me in hopes that I would die early when I destroyed the current descendant of Tenbatsu of that time. That is the reason why your poor mother got sick greatly, and would part from this world. But I kept strong, waiting for you to be born so that you will have the powers of the Tenshi no Hikari. I couldn't let the Uzumaki line die off, knowing Tenbatsu would come back again. So I ask you to try and maybe find that way to rid of it all permanently. You are a smart person, and I know you will. But if you cannot do it, then maybe ask your daughter or granddaughter. There is no need to rush it. Whatever you decide, know that I will always be proud of you._

_With this letter, I give to you a present that I hope will be useful for you. I know what a great Kunoichi you will become, and you can become even more if you train hard and have faith in your abilities. Having Chi and Chakra is an advantage I found to help you in your battles. That is why I taught Iruka how to control and switch between each energy sources. I know you will master it very well. The gift I give you was once mine, and I'm sure you'll be able to master them as well.

* * *

_

The girl felt something in the envelope and took it out. It was a key. The girl quickly took it and fit it in the lock. She unlocked it, and opened the chest. In the chest was a pair of katana, one in a black sheath, and the other in a white one. She awed at it, and lifted the white one, and took it out of its sheath. Her eyes sparkled at the cool metal as it glistened.

_

* * *

_

They are 'Vita' and 'Morte'. They are specialized swords that wield a special power. 'Vita' is a Chi powered katana. Its name 'Vita' means life, the one in the white sheath. 'Morte' is a Chakra powered katana. Death is it's meaning, within the black sheath. I know they will be handy, for they have helped me in many ways. They are light and durable. The blades are very sharp, and can cut mostly though anything. These swords use to be my fathers, and I know you will be able to take care of them. You'll be able to master all the techniques I've mastered with them, and they are found in the scrolls that are also in the chest. You can use each katana separately, but together they can be deadly once you know how to use them.

* * *

Naruto lifted up the two scrolls, and clenched them in her hands. She then put them aside, and saw that there was something beneath. Lifting out the padding that safely kept the swords, she found two more objects. She lifted one up carefully, and awed at the design on its smooth surface. Then she jumped a bit finding out it was a fan. It was long, nearly fifteen inches in length. The fan was white, with tiny designs of black on its edges. There were two tassels handing on the end, one green and the other yellow. The green one had a silver charm in the shape of the symbol 'Tsuchi'. The yellow one had the symbol 'Kaze' as its charm. She then glanced at the other one, and saw that it had a red and blue tassel. The red tassel had the 'Hi' charm, while the blue had the 'Mizu' charm. She tilted her head._

* * *

_

I don't know if Iruka or Kakashi have told you, but I am known as the master of the wind element. Sure, since I am the Tenshi, I could also master the others, but I prefer wind to them. There is no doubt in my mind that you too will be a wind master. So I give you my other present to you, 'Luce' and 'Nero'. Luce is the white fan, while Nero is the black fan. They will be able to help you as well, aiding you in using wind jutsus or your wind powers. Each fan holds its own powers as well. 'Nero' can combine with your wind powers fire and water elements. And 'Luce' combines with earth, and can multiple the powers of your wind skills. There are more scrolls of the techniques and spells that I know of that will suit you well.

_There are more scrolls for you to master as well that I learned of. There are some of my original ninjutsus, taijutsus, and genjutsus. The main one that I know you can master is the power of Shikaku. There are more details about it, and ways to help you learn how to master all these techniques I leave to you. I have no doubt that you are a great Kunoichi, and I'm proud of you for that. If you have not found a way to permanently get rid of Tenbatsu for coming again, then I ask you to train hard to be an even greater kunoichi. Who knows, you'll probably surpass me, which I believe you can._

_Naru-chan, my beloved and beautiful daughter, know that I love you always, and so does your father and brother. I know you'd feel alone in this world at times, but don't feel that we have left you because of terrible reasons. No, my darling, we only left you with the hope and belief that you can grow up into a fine young woman. You are never alone. You will have your friends, and probably someone whom you might have found as your most precious somebody. They have faith in you too, and they care and love you. Remember who you are, and don't let anyone bring you down. Have faith in yourself, and you will strive successfully as your self, Uzumaki Naruto. Take care always, my sweet and precious child._

_Your loving mother,_

_Uzumaki Tomoe

* * *

_

The blonde sat there staring at the paper in her hand. She smiled softly to herself, and closed her eyes, pressing the letter to her heart. "Naruto? You're home already?"

Naruto jumped at the voice, and turned around to find the recognizable raven-haired boy. "Haku-kun." She smiled widely. She quickly and carefully placed her presents from her mother back into the chest. When she was done she stood up, and was enclosed in a warm hug from the older boy.

"Happy belated birthday, Naru-chan." He greeted. The girl thanked the boy, and smiled widely. She reassured him that she hasn't opened his gift yet, and was going to wait to open it when he got home. Then the older boy blinked his eyes. "Ano… why are you still here? I thought you were going to see Sasuke and Itachi off."

The blonde blinked her eyes. "See them off?"

The older boy nodded. "Hai. Itachi and Sasuke-kun are leaving on a long-term mission in the north. I just left after I eat lunch with Itachi, and Sasuke came to get him…They're going soon… Ano… Tsunade-sama didn't tell you that they were going?" He asked carefully.

Naruto's heart nearly stopped. "Long-term… how long?"

Haku smiled sadly. "About two years." The girl's eyes widened, and her heart stopped. '_What? S-Sasuke… is… going away…for two years?_'

"…_The boy feels rejected, so that is why he was trying to avoid being around you."_

The blonde then ran out of the house, leaving the older boy along in the mansion. Haku stared at the opened door, his expression fallen. '_Naruto…_'

0000000

((What? How could you? Um… I could have just left you with that… but I was kind enough to continue… um… don't kill me yet :**runs and hides**: ))

0000000

Heart was racing, and breath was short. Her legs were burning as she raced through the village searching, ears were threatening to spill from her blue eyes. '_No! Sasuke can't leave me! I haven't… I haven't told him… that…_' She glanced at her wrist, and saw the mark that connected their minds together. She clenched her hand, and speeded up, not letting the passer by realize that someone did run in front of them. '_Sasuke…_'

Her eyes widened when she saw the gates open, and two recognizable figures were making their way through them. Her heart clenched, and she tightly shut her eyes. "SASUKE!"

The boy stopped in his tracks, and turned around. His eyes widened to see the familiar blonde running up to him in full speed, and it didn't seem like she was going to stop any time soon. Then the girl stopped a few feet away, and launched herself into his arms. "Sasuke!"

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke! Why? I thought… and when I came back you… you can't just… I don't understand… why? … don't… you…" Tears were falling from her eyes, as she clung on to the taller raven-haired boy. She was crying hard, and she didn't know why. So many things were rushing into her head, and she wanted to say something, but she couldn't say out straight.

The younger Uchiha's face fell, and he wrapped his arms around the girl's shoulders. He slightly turned his head to see his brother standing there with an amused look. Sasuke blushed and turned his head away. "Naruto… I'm sorry…"

He took in a deep breath, and shakily let it out. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I…" He tightened his hold around her, pressing her to him. "…I love you… Naruto…" The girl widened her eyes, her face still pressed against his chest. She pulled him closer. "I… I've always felt this way about you for a long time, and I was… I was just afraid to tell you." He whispered. The girl's breath hitched. "You've always made me feel like I could be myself… you were the only person I felt comfortable around with. You were the one that made me laugh, smile… made me understand many things. You are everything to me, Naruto… that is why… I would do anything for you… get all the changes to stay by your side. That is why you mean everything to me… and I would do anything to protect you always…"

The girl closed her eyes, hearing the racing heart of the boy's. "But… it's okay if you don't feel the same way I do." The girl felt her heart clench. She pulled back, and opened her mouth. She had to tell him, how she felt. She wanted to.

"Sasu-"

Her eyes widened, and her heart was soaring. A pair of soft and tender lips was pressed gently against hers. It was warm, and inviting. Her heart was pounding loudly, and her face burned at the sensation. It was like sending waves of electicity through out her body. In all honesty… and liked it… and that's when she knew… '_I love him too…_'

She closed her eyes, and pressed her lips into his. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat as she returned it. It seemed like this moment lasted for an eternity, but fate wouldn't let it, for their lungs were in need of air. They pulled away, panting lightly. The raven-haired boy slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the blonde's flushed face. Her eyes were still closed, and her lips slightly parted, panting lightly.

He closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead on to hers. He was smiling. "You don't have to tell me now… of your feelings. But I'll wait forever until you'll truly return mine." He grazed a hand on the girl's scared cheek. "But… please wait for me here. I… I need this. I… I want to get stronger… so that I could continue to protect you. Then maybe I'll surpass Anki in power. Then… when I come back home… I'll return to you… in your arms, and then maybe… you'd tell me…"

The girl opened her blue eyes, and locked in a stare into his deep ebony eyes. "Promise me you'll wait for me at home, because I'll wait for you reply." He smiled at the girl.

'_This isn't goodbye._'

Naruto nodded, her eyes glistening. The boy wiped the tear in her eyes. He pulled his head away, and kissed the girl on the forehead. Then the two parted. He took a deep breath and turned around, walking towards his older brother. If he turned to look back… then he'd change his mind on leaving. '_But I have to become strong… for her…_'

"Sasuke!" Then a pair of arms encircled around his waist from behind. He stopped in his tracks, surprised. "I promise I'll wait forever for you. I'll tell you my feelings… and then… we can be a team again, and be together… always." Then the girl's arms released her hold. Sasuke smiled to himself, and nodded. He then walked off, and through the big gates of Konoha.

Itachi smirked at the whole scene. '_Finally!_' He turned his head and looked at the blonde. The girl blinked her eyes, and smiled widely at the older Uchiha. "Don't worry Itachi-sempai. I'll take care of Haku for you, and make sure no one else would take him away from you." The young man narrowed his eyes and snorted. The girl giggled. "Take care, okay? And… watch over him for me too." She said softly.

The older Uchiha nodded, and waved a hand to his only female student. Then he turned around and walked after his young brother. Naruto smiled softly, watching as the two walked down the path. Then the gates started to close, and she stayed there even after the gates were shut all the way. She closed her eyes, and still kept her smile. _'I… I don't feel lonely anymore… even though he's gone…_' She placed a hand on her beating heart. She blushed, and turned to walk back to her house.

0000000

It was late at night, and everyone in the Uzumaki hose hold was heading for bed. They celebrated the girl's birthday, as a belated occasion. She opened all her gifts with her family. They may not be family by blood, but then were still one to her. She smiled brightly at the thought. Then the others realized that something has changed in the blonde. It seemed like she was… brighter than usual. Like she was truly happy.

The girl said goodnight to Rei as the boy went into his room. She walked up to her room, and opened the door. She sighed out in content, leaning her back on the door. She thought back on all that has happened in the day. She smiled widely, and walked further in her room. She stopped in her tracks to see a small box upon her bed. She blinked at it, and picked it up,

There were no cards or anything on the gift. She on wrapped it, and found the small simple black box. She slowly opened it, and her heart stopped upon a ring. It was a simple silver ring, with a thin band and a small sapphire diamond on it. Her eyes widened, and she took it out of the box. She stared at it, as she placed it on her ring finger. It fitted perfectly. She took it off, and looked at it closely. There was an engraved design around the thin band. She smiled widely.

Then she looked in the band, and her heart skipped a beat. There engrave on it were the words that she knew who gave this small gift to her, and a recognizable symbol. She smiled widely, and clenched the ring in her hand. She closed her eyes.

'_**A Promise'**_

0000000

((Tada! I'm done with this chapter, and I rushed it to give it to you readers. So sorry of the mistakes… I might correct it later. Gah! I know… why did he leave? Well… I don't know. I wanted to build up the story. So then… there will be a huge time skip. I can't do a story without Sasuke in it! I just can't! He's like threatening me in my head.

Oh! I have a lot in store for this story now, thanks for all the help and opinion I got from you reviewers. I greatly appreciate them! I love you guys! You're the one that make me continue on with this fic. Without you guys, I don't think this fic would be possible. So I hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure what else to say about this chapter. But please do review! Yay! I get to go on to the romance and more drama!))

Vita- Life  
Morte- Death  
Luce- Light  
Nero- Dark  
Mizu- water  
Hi- fire  
Tsuchi- earth  
Kaze- wind  
Shikaku- Sense of sight ((Here, I'm trying to make it mean Sight, as in Visions and such. You'll find out about it soon!))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	31. No More Waiting

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 29**: No More Waiting  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
**'Mind link'  
**_Normal text  
_Flashback/Dream_  
(My notes)

0000000

"It's been a while."

A small gust of wind blew past them, playing with their dark cloaks. There were two figures standing over the cliff, overlooking the rather big village down below. One was shorter than the other. The shorter one brushed back his bangs from his eyes. "Aa…"

0000000

"Konoha Angels have done it again! Another successful mission complete."

There was a shy giggle and three sighs. Five young ladies walked out of the Hokage tower, greeting the familiar guards as they passed by. They started to walk down the same streets of the village. There was a tall pale blonde, with ice blue eyes. The one walking beside her was a short bluish haired girl, with milky white eyes. The pink haired girl with teal eyes was talking to the tall brunette with umber eyes. Standing next to her was a short golden blonde girl with bright blue eyes.

It was no mystery, on who these five girls were. They were pretty popular among the village, and one of the top elite shinobi, even at their status. The five have been doing missions together, and have called them selves the Konoha's Angels, even though they didn't act like it during battles. They were all individually skilled in different areas, and yet they complement one another. They could be ruthless in battles, but one you get to know them, they were kind and fun to be around with. They stuck together whenever they had the time, and were the best of friends.

"So what should we do now?" Asked Haruno Sakura. The pink haired girl has grown much for the past two years. She was no longer that little girl that she was, becoming wiser and skilled. She has devoted herself in becoming a medic-nin, and working around in the hospital. At times, she would work on missions with her friends, and has become an expert in genjutsus. She has dated a few people for a while, but wasn't in any current relationship. She's more focused on her work in the hospital. With appearance, the pink haired girl grew out her hair, letting it come down a little past her shoulders. She pulled it back in a loose ponytail, and her forehead protector hung loosely around her neck.

"Let's hang around the shop for a while. It's not yet lunch time." Suggested Yamanaka Ino. This tall blonde is one of the Shiirudo no Hikari, and the Tsuchitama at that. She received her Hikari powers during a mission with her best friends. Soon all their close friends found out about the Hikari ordeal. The girl trains hard to be a great protector that she could be, and is fairing well in her ninjutsu skills. She's now training harder to reach the status of Jounin when the time comes. She still works at her family flower show, and would go on mission with her friends when she is needed. The girl is now officially the girlfriend of Nara Shikamaru. How the two work out is completely unknown to their friends, but they were glad that they did get together. The blonde girl couldn't be any happier. Her hair has grown out, a bit past her waist, but it was up in a loose and messy bun.

"Sure let's go." Agreed Tenten, the eldest in their group. The girl has become a well-known weapon specialist, and mastered a lot of skills. She is currently working at the academy as an assistant, and would soon become one of the teachers there. She really loves helping out children, and doesn't know whether to advance to Jounin or not. She is still passionate about the female being the more dominant gender, and likes to take up challenges with disagreeing males. The brunette is still dating Rock Lee, which is a surprise to their friends on how long they've stayed together. It had been an on and off again relationship they had. The girl's hair was cut short a little past her shoulders, and up on a French braid.

"Ano… I need to go home first." Said Hyuuga Hinata. This petite girl was no longer as shy as she used to be. She is a bit cautious of her actions, but she would talk to people more without stuttering or pausing in her words. She became a strong person, finally making her father proud of whom she has become. She mastered her element of water, and has come to master her family arts. She is slowly taking her role as soon to be Head of the Hyuuga Clan, and was trying to slowly bring change to the counsel of the clan. She helped bring her cousin, Hyuuga Neji into the Head House, and mend ties with him. The girl is also training as a medic-nin, and helps out in the hospital when she could. The girl is also focusing on becoming Jounin with her friends. She is currently in a steady relationship with Inuzaka Kiba, and has been dating for a year. The girl grew out her dark bluish hair, and holds it in a low ponytail.

"I'll come with you, Hina-chan." The Hyuuga Heiress looked at her blonde friend, and nodded. "We'll meet you there later." The three older teens nodded and waved to their friend, and then walked together at the direction of the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Shall we, Naru-chan?" Hinata smiled softly at her friend. The golden haired girl nodded and the two walked towards the Hyuuga mansion.

Uzumaki Naruto, the last of the group of best friends. She has changed a lot, and there are many words to describe on what she has become in the past two years. There just isn't one word to describe her. Naruto has increased in strength, and could now defeat any top elite Jounin in a spar. Why she hasn't advanced to Jounin yet or took the test is unknown to everyone, but there is a small hint on why. She surpassed her teacher in physical strength, and was stronger than the current Hokage, which would scare most people. She is also a master of taijutsu, and ties skill on the field with her close friend Rock Lee. But she surpassed him in speed, and became the second Yellow Flash, though she didn't want to take her father's old title.

The girl mastered all the skills and techniques her mother knew, and has become her mother's daughter. She did some training in Suna in the earlier months with Temari on using her fans, but then she also surpassed her, which didn't bother the older girl. Naruto took the title of Tenshi no Hikari, and knew all the spells there was for a Hikari. She also had the useful technique her mother had, Shikaku, the power to have visions of the future, and have telekinetic powers. It freaked her friends out at first, for she mostly used it as pranks on them, but it became useful in their missions. The girl knew how to control it, and only uses it when she needs it.

The people of Konoha have learnt to love the girl. She was still the happy and energetic person she is. She also grew to become patient, and less loud and brash. She was no longer that oblivious to things, and would be very observant on what goes around her. She became a good leader, and gives out suggestions and opinions when there need to be, instead of being demanding. She was truly following the footsteps of becoming the next Hokage, and there was no doubt about it that she would be. Everyone in Konoha has accepted her and respected her.

Naruto had definitely grown into the fine young woman that her mother envisioned her to be. She lost her baby fat, and grew a little muscles from all her training and hard work, but was still thin. She had that envious body that most girls would want, with small perfect curves, and not too big bust. It was just right, as her friends would say. She was still petite, but she grew taller, just slightly below average in height. She still had the same tan that people could never get, and her golden hair was shorter and messier. The reason behind her cutting her hair shorter was because she tried to avoid her friends in styling it in 'cute' ways. The girl didn't really care for her looks, but somehow she was dragged into changing her wardrobe. Sadly, she had to loose wearing her most favorite color, but compromised with red colors instead.

The girl even has her own fan club, which was scary. She had a lot of admirers, both males and females. They admired her for her flawless beauty and great strength. The females want to be like her, while the males want to be with her. Her over protective friends would threaten any admirer who got close to her. Not that she needed any protection, but she was grateful for her friends scaring away her 'fan club'.

It was lunch, and the girls ate in their usual café that they hung out at. Naruto was still a ramen freak, but ate less of it than when she was younger. Their group of friends has become regulars in the café. They were all chatting, catching up on any new news. "I hear that the Jounin Exams are coming to Konoha in two months. Are you going to attend it?" questioned Sakura.

Tenten took a sip from her drink. "Nah… I guess I'm content on being Chuunin and helping at the Academy. I guess I'll start teaching there."

Hinata smiled. "That's good. You're good with children anyways."

"I'm going to attend it. I just hope I pass it and become Jounin." Replied Ino.

"I'm sure you will, Ino-chan." Smiled Naruto, taking a bite of her food that wasn't ramen.

Sakura tilted her head. "Are you going to attend it, Naru-chan?"

The younger blond placed a finger on her chin. "Maybe…" The four girls looked at the girl. After a few minutes, and golden haired girl stood up from her spot, and paid her own bill. "I have to go now. Tsunade-baachan will kill me if I'm late. I'll see you guys later!" She waved at them, before running along to the tower.

The girl smiled widely, looking up at the sky. She brought her hand up to clutch on to the silver ring that hung around a black cord around her neck. When she released it, her fingers brushed up the other necklace she wore that was given to her by the Godaime a long time ago. '_I wonder what I'll do today. No doubt some of the paper work that Tsunade-baachan is too lazy to finish._' The girl sighed to her self. She passed by the same familiar people, and kindly waved as a greeting as they greeted her. '_I wonder if Gaara-kun would like to train with me today with Chi…_'

Suddenly the girl halted in her run, and she turned her head to look over she shoulder. She felt her heart skip a beat, and the mark on her left wrist was pulsing. Her blue eyes widened, and she held her breath. She turned the opposite direction of where she was heading, running further from the tower. She blindly ran through the streets, letting her legs carry her. Her heart began to pound faster and loudly in her ears.

There before her were two tall figures dressed in long and dark cloaks, with hoods over their head to conceal their faces by the shadow. They walked forward, letting the gates close behind them. The girl stopped a few feet before them, watching as the two interacted with one another, not noticing the bright blonde girl. When the taller figure looked up, he paused in his walk. The shorter one looked confused, but stopped as well. He then followed the taller one's gaze, and froze.

'**_Dobe…_**'

_'I'm home…'_

Her heart skipped a beat, and unshed tears glazed her crystal blue eyes. '**_Teme…_**'

_'Welcome home…'_

The blonde then ran up to him, her arms thrown out wide. The teen smiled widely, and also opened his arms up wide warmly inviting the girls into his arms. But unexpectedly, he was punched on the face, throwing him back, to hit the gates. The hood fell back, to reveal the familiar raven-haired teen. He had almost the same hair cut as from the last time she saw him, but it was slightly longer and more tamed. He snapped his head up, holding his nose, and glaring at the blonde. "What the heck was that for, usuratonkachi?"

The taller person chuckled, and turned away to hide his smile. '_I guess some things hasn't changed…_'

Naruto lifted her chin up is a superior fashion, smirking. "And here I thought you've gotten better there, Sasuke-_kun_. Looks like I top you in everything!" She crossed her arms, looking down at the teen a few feet away.

Uchiha Sasuke grumbled, and got up, wiping his nose of the blood from that punch. His face was slightly throbbing still. '_She definitely had gotten stronger, and she didn't even go soft on me… dobe…_' He was definitely taller, nearly the same height as his brother, Itachi.

Suddenly a pair of soft arms wrapped him, pulling his body closer to the lithe frame of the golden haired girl. He blinked his eyes in surprise at first, but then smile, and returned the hug. Her bowed his head, to lean his chin on the girl's shoulder. He closed his eyes, feeling the small and fragile body close to him. There was that familiar warmth that he wanted to hold. "I missed you… and I kept my promise… I've waited for you to come home." The girl whispered gently into his ear.

'…_I love you…'_

Sasuke smiled. "I missed you too… Naruto. And thank you… for waiting…"

'…_I love you too…'_

"Well, as nice as this little reunion is, Sasuke and I have to head to the Hokage Tower and give our report. Don't want the Hokage to have our heads for being already as late as we are. Maybe after you two can catch up and whatever it is you two will do." Interrupted the deep voice of the older Uchiha. He pulled back his hood to reveal his face. He didn't change much, but looked much older now, and his hair was still the same and in the same style. The two lifted their heads, and glared darkly at the former Genin instructor. Itachi smirked, not affected by their cold stare. "You two have plenty of time to be together, right now we have business with the Hokage."

0000000

Naruto walked between the Uchiha brothers, happily talking of all the adventures she's been through, and how much she's stronger she's gotten. "Oh! And like I promised, Haku-kun is doing well, and is really missing you. I bet he'll be really happy to see you again!" She chirped looking up at the older Uchiha. Itachi glanced at the girl, and raised a brow. "But… I think he's on a mission right now. He'll be back by tomorrow at least."

When they reached the Tower, the Godaime scolded the girl for being late, also throwing random things at the girl from her desk. But when she saw the two Uchihas, she understood. Naruto was excused out of the room, and the current Hokage sat on her chair, looked at each of the Uchihas. She smirked, leaning her chin on her probed hands that crossed fingers together. "So… how have you two been? Have you completed your mission?"

The older Uchiha nodded. "Aa." He then handed their report in a scroll to the blonde woman. "It turns out that Orochimaru has switched bodies. He is still in search of the older Uzumaki, and may plan another attack on Konoha. The specific date is unknown yet, but we should be weary. Jiraiya-sama is about gathering information on him, as we encountered him."

Tsunade raised a brow. "So… He hasn't found Mitsuo-kun, yet?"

Sasuke shook his head. "It seems no one has. It could be he's in a henge, and is doing a very good job hiding his chakra. In our travel, we haven't encountered him anywhere."

The woman closed her eyes. "I see… and what of Akatsuki?"

"They're still in search of Mitsuo as well. They are holding on taking Naruto, but it turns out that they went to Suna to retrieve the vessel of Shukaku. But, he wasn't there." Replied Itachi.

Tsunade smirked. "That's right. He's here in Konoha." The two Uchihas raised a brow. "Ah, you see… Gaara is a Shiirudo no Hikari, the Kazetama." Sasuke looked surprised. "He gave his potion of Kazekage to his sister, Temari, and is currently residing here in Konoha, to carry out his duty as Naruto's guardian." She smiled. "A lot has changed in Konoha, and you'll be surprised on what has."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "So what of this Tenbatsu… any news that you ran into?" Tsunade asked. The woman is very aware of everything that goes on in Naruto's life, and already knew of the Hikari business, having to know the mother and encountered the whole ordeal.

"We did find more villages of the Hikari scattered in all the countries." Replied the younger Uchiha. "We did encounter one of Tenbatsu's Shiirudo, but we easily disposed of him… so that probably leaves him with two Shiirudo left."

Tsunade furrowed her brows a bit. " Actually, Naruto also encountered two of them, and defeated them as well. I fear that the bigger threat may come, since you did get rid of all of its protectors." After a short pause of silence, the bust woman looked up and smiled at them. "You are free to go. The rest I'll read on your report. Just relax, and I'll call you when you can get back to duty. Oh, and the Jounin exams are coming up soon, and will be held here in Konoha, in case you're interested, Sasuke." The young Uchiha nodded, and the brothers left the office.

The woman leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. '_I wonder what is in store for the future… I worry that something will happen…_'

0000000

It was way passed midnight, but that didn't stop the two from sitting outside on the same old rooftop to look up at the starry sky. Naruto sat between the older teen's legs, their legs both bent slight up to support them from slipping down the slightly slanted roof. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders, as she leaned her head against the crook of his neck. Sasuke leaned his cheek upon her head, his eyes closed. They sat there in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company after two long and tedious years apart.

The whole day, right after the younger Uchiha left the tower, the two have been inseparable, going everywhere together in the village. Tsunade let her pupil take a few weeks off, as she just returned from a month long mission with her best friends, the dubbed 'Konoha Angels'. The two went around talking about all the things that have happen in the two years that they were apart. Sasuke got to visit most of his friends that were present in the village, not on missions.

He was shocked to find out that Gaara of Suna was residing in Konoha, and more surprised that he was living in the Uzumaki Compound. The boy was even floored to hear that the former Kazekage is in a relationship with a certain Hyuuga. Naruto giggled and said that she help the two out, and found them really cute and hot together, kind of like Itachi and Haku. Sasuke had to sigh and shake his head are her musings. Gaara and Naruto were also best friends, not that Sasuke minded. Naruto also told him about how they found out Gaara was the last Shiirudo, after Ino. The girl has a mission with Neji and Haku to go to Suna. And an incident happen as one of Tenbatsu's Shiirudo appeared, the Tsuchitama one. Then a battle happened that involved the Sand Siblings as well. Things led to another, and Gaara's power appeared, defeating the Tsuchitama with Naruto.

Out of the Rookie Nine and along with Gai's Team, only five made it as Jounin. There was Momochi Haku, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee and Aburame Shino. It was rumored that maybe Shino and Neji might want to join the ANBU corps. Sasuke was shocked to hear that Naruto hasn't made it to Jounin yet. The girl replied that she was holding out, hoping to become Jounin with her partner. After all, they became Genins and Chuunin together, why not also become Jounins together as well.

He then heard of the stories of the Konoha Angels. Naruto told him about the story of how they got their name. It was the suggestion of Ino, and she would always tell everyone of their proud name. They were indeed a great team; though it is usually they don't set up a team of girls. But they were different, and that's what Tsunade saw in them. She would at time placed the girls together on a mission, and they would successful complete them with out any trouble, unless you call knocking out everybody in their way of work, or nearly killing old and stupid perverted pigs trouble. Sasuke was also proud to hear how well Naruto has improved as a Kunoichi. She was already considered one of the top elite shinobis. He heard of her success in defeating many elite soldiers. Not matter how much Naruto would beg him to test out their skills and see how much they improved towards one another; Sasuke wouldn't want to participate in a casual fight against the blonde. It wasn't that he was chickening out, no, he knew that the blonde was stronger than him, and he admit it truthful to the girl.

He then heard of the little scoops that went around among their friends. Rei graduated a year early, thanks to Naruto's help and training, and became a Genin with a team. Sakura and Hinata are becoming medic-nins, and Tenten was going to teach at the Ninja Academy. Ino was a Shiirudo, the Tsuchitama. Shikamaru and Ino are dating, and so was Kiba and Hinata. No surprise there. Tenten and Lee were still together, and Chouji had found himself a girlfriend as well. Other than that… nothing else has changed much, though their friends have grown a lot in the past two years.

He got to visit his sister, with Itachi. Izumi was doing well, and has resigned from ANBU, going back to being a Jounin like her young twin. She has grown into a fine woman, and was still the same as always, reprimanding her brothers and fussing over them. The young woman was even busy taking care of her two year old son, who them finally got to met. His name was Yuuhei, and he looked more like his father, but with black hair and black eyes. They believe that the boy may have the Sharingan, but they weren't sure yet.

Sasuke told the girl of his journey. The boy has been training a lot, mastering all the Uchiha arts. Naruto did ask if his goal was to defeat his Anki, Satsuya. But the younger Uchiha replied that he wouldn't kill his brother just because of what he did. He learned the reason from Itachi, but he was still a bit mad for them not telling him why. He told the girl that as long as he is able to defeat his older brother anytime, and was stronger than him, he'd be okay with it as his good. He didn't want to kill his family member that he still cared for, even though he thought of him as insane.

Naruto found out that the three older siblings hated their parents and the whole clan. They didn't tell their brother this, because he was still young and clung to his parents. It was said that there was a more advance form of the Sharingan surpassing the Mangekyou. The only way to achieve that form is to spill the blood of an Uchiha with their own hands. And the parents planned to sacrifice the youngest for Satsuya to achieve that powerful Sharingan. Naruto had to hug the boy after she heard that.

Sasuke also told the girl about his meeting with the former Hitama. Naruto was shocked to hear that the boy encountered a friend of her mother's. He told her about Wakaba-san, and how she taught the boy a lot about mastering his fire element, like she did. She even gave the boy a gift to give to the daughter of her long lost friend. It was some old photos of when they were together, the Tenshi with her Shiirudo, and her father was there to, the Kazetama. Naruto had to smile and thanked the raven-haired boy for them.

"So… what do you want to do tomorrow?" whispered the blonde.

"Anything you want to do." The dark haired boy replied.

"We could go… to Ginshi and stay there for a while. You can relax there, after your long travels." Naruto suggested.

Sasuke thought about it for a while. "Sure. I haven't been there for a while. I hope not much has changed there."

"Nope!" The girl chirped. "It's still as beautiful as always." The girl then shifted in her seat, causing the older teen to watch her questioningly. The girl then pushed the raven-haired teen down to his back, and lay on top of him. Her head was pressed closely to his chest, listening his besting heart. She smiled at the memory.

"What are you doing?" He asked lightly, surprised at her actions. This has never happened before. He never expected Naruto to be so forward…

"You're so annoying." She muttered in a joking tone. Sasuke blinked his eyes, and lifted his head slightly to see the crown of short golden locks. He chuckled, and lay back, staring up at the starry sky. He then wrapped his arms around the girl protectively. He soon heard the steady breathing the girl's, as she fell asleep. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Naruto." He whispered. There was a light mumble coming from the girl, and he ran his hand through her hair.

_"I'm home… Naruto…"_

_"Welcome home… Sasuke…"_

0000000

((Yup… seems like Sasuke is back, after two years. There's more fluff for you all! Yay! Anyway, it seems a lot has happened in two years. There are many things that are stirring up for our young heroes of the story. What will happen? You'll just have to find out. Sorry if it was short. I tried to update as quickly as I can. It turns out I have to be gone for the rest of the week until Monday… Hope you can wait till that long… There isn't much else I could say, but please review! Thanks for all your support!))

Ages:  
Naruto & Co.: 16  
Neji, Haku, Lee, Tenten: 17  
Temari: 18  
Kankurou: 19  
Itachi and Izumi: 21  
Rei: 11  
Kakashi: 30  
Iruka: 28  
Konohamaru gang: 12  
Tsunade: 53-ish  
Shizune: 33-ish

Oh! And my best friend who is great artist drew some art for me. She only scanned two pictures. One of how Naruto looks like when she is older, and the Konoha Angels (But they are much younger then…). Now to get her to scan and finish the other drawings of hers. Please check it out. It's on my profile. Thanks a bunch!

-Datenshi No Uzumaki


	32. Troubles Brewing

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 30**: Troubles Brewing  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_'_**Mind link**_'  
Normal text  
"_Spells_"  
_Flashback/Dream_  
(My notes)

0000000

There was a knock on the door. Blankets ruffling, a figure stirred awake, and sat up on the bed, staring at the door where sounds were emitting. "Sasuke, I know you're in there. You need to head to the Hokage's office. Plus, if Iruka finds you in there-"

The door was suddenly opened wide, and the taller yet younger boy in front of him instantly glared at Haku. He smiled innocently. "You're being called, so hurry it up." The younger Uchiha grumbled, and slammed the orange door in front of his face. Haku stifled a giggle, and headed down stairs to start on breakfast for the lone female of the house who is known for her big appetite, even though she still stays lean all this time.

It was no secrete that the youngest Uchiha was dating the last Uzumaki female. Sure they may not act like they are dating, more like they were already a married couple or something. Ever since they were reunited, it's as if they've been joined at the hip. They would walk around, not embarrassed at all, holding hands, and giving little kisses to one another when they thought the others weren't looking. Who wouldn't want to see the two try to sneak a peck on the others lips? The girl's best friends never did fail to capture every moment they can get of the two together. They thought that the two were so adorable together. And within a week, they've been spending the night in each other's rooms. When Iruka found them sleeping in each other's arms, he freaked out and sent the poor Uchiha to the hospital for a few days. It's not like they were actually 'doing it'… not yet though…

They took on missions together again, earning back their name as the Meian Pair. The Jounin Exams were coming closer, and it was no surprise that the two were going to be partners in it. They did have their own missions without one another. Naruto would have to help around the Tower, as she held the title of 'soon to be Hokage'.

"Morning Haku-kun." Yawned the petite blonde as she walked up to the stool, still half-awake.

The older teen smiled at the girl's presence and placed a cup of coffee in front of the girl. He did set a plate of food for the girl. "So, are you heading to the Hokage Tower later?" He asked, watching the girl now fully awake and eating her food.

"Yeah… something about some meeting and baachan wants me to be present." She groaned. "I'm going to be sooooooo bored."

The boy walked up to her and patted her head. "You'll need to sit right through it though if you're going to be Hokage. Have fun." He chirped as he walked out of the house, heading to train. The girl slumped on her seat, and finished her food.

0000000

Walking out of the tower and sighing out of relief, the golden haired girl made her way towards her home. It was a long and tedious day, but she pulled through without falling asleep in that oh so boring meeting. How she did it, she didn't know, and she was surprised too. It was just some meeting about the borders and the alliances with other neighboring countries. It was late at night, and the girl looked up at the clear sky to see the starry night. She smiled to herself. '_Can't let myself feel down. At least I'm free for tomorrow!_' She planned for her day of relaxation. She was so tired and thought about sleeping for the whole day tomorrow.

Suddenly a pair of warm and strong arms wrapped itself around her small shoulders. The girl was pulled back into the lean chest. Then a pair of lips fluttered over her ears, and the hot breath made her shiver. "So, how was your day?" Said the low and deep tone.

Oh how that voice made her melt. Good thing she was leaning against the body behind her for support. She closed her eyes. "Teme… carry me home. I'm so tired!" She whined a bit.

Then she was picked up from the ground, carried in those strong arms, bridal style. She wrapped her arms around the neck, and looked up at the familiar and handsome face. She smiled, and gave a small peck on his nose. "You're becoming really lazy now and then."

The girl pouted, and buried her face at the crook on his neck. "No I'm not. Being in that office for hours can get you really exhausted, especially when the Hokage is sleeping on the job and leaves everything to you."

Sasuke looked down at the girl. "Well… what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

The girl shrugged. "Sleep all day, maybe."

"Definitely lazy."

The girl looked up and stuck her tongue. "At least I'm not like Shika-kun or Itachi." Sasuke chuckled and agreed. Then the two made it back to their home, seeing as everyone was already asleep after midnight. The raven-haired boy dropped the girl on her bed, and went to walk out of the room, but the girl tugged him at his arm. "Noooooo…" She whined. "Stay here!"

Sasuke sighed, and smiled to himself. He went on the bed, and was instantly pushed down on the mattress, with the girl's head on top of his chest. The girl fell to sleep in a matter of seconds. He chuckled and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Dobe." He whispered.

"Luff yuuu too, teme…" She whispered sleepily, her words slightly muffled.

0000000

Everyone was present and accounted for, all lined up and dressed in their formal Chuunin uniform. There were other Chuunin from different countries, and like the Chuunin Exams that were held in Konoha, there was more Leaf Nin present. Naruto and Sasuke stood in the back, beside one another, both looking bored. Beside them were their friends who wanted to be promoted to Jounin status. Ino had Gaara as her partner, since the red head was part of Konoha's forces. Hinata was paired with her boyfriend, Kiba. The golden haired girl hoped that they would all pass the test.

Something caused the girl to shiver, and Sasuke looked over at his partner. He raised a brow. '**_Is something wrong?_**'

Naruto closed her eyes, and opened them to reveal a pair of violet eyes. Sasuke raised a brow. He has heard of the girl's inherited technique from her mother, Shikaku. The girl has talked about it, but he's never seen her use it. "I fear something bad is going to happen… the presence is familiar… but it's hard to tell who's it is." She whispered, her friends having heard the girl.

Hinata bowed her head; she stood beside the short blonde girl. "Then we have to be cautious… there might be some Yami present?"

Sasuke bowed his head, frowning. '**_Or it could be Akatsuki or Orochimaru._**' Naruto closed her eyes, and opened them to reveal them back to its original blue color. "Just be on your guard." The blonde whispered to her friends. They nodded in response.

0000000

They were moving like the wind through the forest. They sprinted and hoped through the trees, getting to their destination. They hadn't run into anyone who would get in their way to engage in fights. Their first test was to find the location of where they were to take a scroll. There were only five scrolls, and only five teams were the pass, or less. Once they have the scroll, there were to make their way to another location, with the scroll. Those without would have to fight the others with one to get one. Lucky for Naruto and Sasuke, they were the first ones to retrieve a scroll, and make their way to their last location.

But it wasn't easy, as they had to fight against some obstacles that the Jounin in charge of the test placed in the forest. There were some elite shinobi hiding around, hindering their path. Sasuke allowed the blond to just blow them away with her wind jutsus, to make it quick and less damaging. They did run into some clones, and had their share of fun in eliminating them.

The two stopped in a clearing, and went under a tress for shade. Naruto moaned, as it was unbearably hot, as they sort of had a hard time breathing. The girl dropped to the ground panting. Sasuke neared the girl, panting as well. "You know…" The raven-haired boy looked at the blonde. "We could… wait for the others, and go to our destination together."

The raven-haired boy looked up at the sky. "We do have a time limit, you know. Unlike the Chuunin Exams where we had five days, we only have a few hours before sunset, you know." The Uchiha replied.

"Yeah… but… I'd feel secure if we all went together." The blonde replied.

Sasuke plopped down beside the girl, leaning his back against the trunk of the tree. "You're premonition?"

"It wasn't very clear." The girl replied. "There were these dark figures… I think two or three of them. And then they said something about… wanting or taking something… It could have been directed to me, or you, or someone else… I don't know. And the aura they carried… it was definitely dark."

"If it was Tenbatsu… wouldn't it be alone? It doesn't have its Shiirudo anymore. You guys defeated them all." Said Sasuke.

Naruto furrowed her brows. "I wish I could have clearer visions. My mother was able to predict what would happen to me, and that's like years before I was born and such…"

"Did she write them down or something, her predictions?" The raven-haired boy asked.

"She mentioned some things in a letter to me. She saw what was going to happen, but she didn't tell me what. She was just assuring me of things… that was all." Naruto then stretched out, and stood up. She turned to her partner, and offered out her hand to help him up. "Well… we could go ahead. I have no doubt that they'll pass the first exam." Sasuke nodded.

The two were about to start their search for their last destination, but a sinister laugh stopped the two in their tracks. Suddenly the ground beneath them shook violently, and erupted, breaking open beneath them. The two jumped out of the way, as a giant snake sprung out from the ground. Naruto and Sasuke were in opposite ends, their eyes wide in shock. Then the snake looked down, and two figures appeared on top of the snake's head.

Sasuke froze. '_No…_'

There before them was the recognizable Sennin, the one who betrayed Konoha, Orochimaru, with his trustworthy assistant, Kabuto. Naruto held her breath, fear suddenly crawling in her skin. '_What… What's he doing here?_' She didn't like the dark aura surrounding the man. It was more intensifying than she last met with him three years ago. It was cold, and somehow familiar.

"Ah, what surprise to have met the famous Mein Pair, the lovely Uzumaki Naruto, and the great Uchiha Sasuke." Orochimaru said in his deep and taunting tone.

The blonde stood up, and glared at the man. "What do you want?" She demanded in a low tone. Sasuke stood up as well, prepared to fight if they need to. '**_We're still doing our test. We need to somehow make it to the location, and avoid fighting him._**'

'**_I agree. I don't feel like fighting with him. We need to escape._**' Naruto narrowed her eyes as the man.

Sasuke glanced at his partner that was slightly across him, past the giant snake. '**_Then follow my lead._**' He placed one hand behind his back, and so did the blonde. The Snake Sennin raised a brow. "Oh no you don't. You won't escape me." Then Kabuto quickly initiated hands signs. Then the two froze, not able to move.

The Snake lowered its head, as the two Sound Nin walked off, and it disappeared. Soon the two had a clearer view of the new face the Snake Sennin had. Naruto shivered as she saw the growing dark aura around him. '_He grew stronger than last time… whose body did he take? And how could he use his arms?_'

He neared the blonde and lifted the girl's chin, his hands lingering. "What I want my dear, is your power, and to take the Uchiha to join our forces."

"My power…"

The man tilted his head. "Yes my dear. Are you not the last female Uzumaki that holds the powers of Tenshi no Hikari?" The girl's eyes widened. '_How… how does he know?_'

The man smirked. "You're probably wondering how I know? Well, let's just say that I stuck a deal with your eternal nemesis." Then Naruto's eyes widened further. '_He… knows Tenbatsu?_' Orochimaru then ran a thumb across her scared cheek. "Why don't you come with us? I could have attacked Konoha, seeing how vulnerable it is with the Jounin Exams. But, if you love this village that much, just come with us."

Naruto narrowed her eyes and growled. '**_What are we going to do?_**' She whispered in her mind.

'**_I… I don't know…_**' Replied Sasuke dejectedly. '**_We are trapped in this jutsu, that's more powerful than the other binding ones. We could switch to Chi… and somehow get free from it._**'

The blonde glanced at the raven-haired boy. '**_It could work._**'

Orochimaru followed the girl's gaze, and turned her head to the young Uchiha. "Oh, don't worry about him, my dear. Nothing will happen the Sasuke-kun. If he cooperates, I might let him join Sound." The raven-haired teen sneered at the man.

When he turned back to face the girl, he saw the girl's eyes in a silver color. She smirked and muttered strange words, and then a flare of her Chi broke the binding jutsu that was placed on her. Then there was another flare of power, coming from the young Uchiha, and his eyes were a gold color. The two smirked. Orochimaru was slightly thrown back, along with Kabuto.

"You want us?" The blonde girl asked, going into a stance.

"Then you'll have to fight us." Replied her partner, standing near the girl in a different stance.

Orochimaru smirked, and then his eyes changed into a deep crimson color. Naruto and Sasuke slightly widened their eyes. "A Yami." They both whispered, and then they narrowed their eyes. Naruto took out one fan that was attacked to her thigh. She spread it out, revealing the white color. "_Dancing Blades of Wind_!" With one wave giant gust of winds headed at the their opponent's direction.

Everything at its direction was sliced into tiny pieces. Orochimaru smirked, and brought up his hand, as a black shadow was wielded as a shield. Sasuke out stretched his hand. "_Explosion_!"

Suddenly the man was running with big bursts of explosion trailed behind him. Sasuke followed the man's move, concentrating. Orochimaru then ran towards them. One hand wrapped with a dark shadow, forming into a blade. As he went to strike, Sasuke went in front of the blonde girl and took the strike. Blood splattered everywhere, and the boy dropped down on his knees. The blonde girl looked up at the man, and waved her fan, pushing him away and against the tree.

Naruto knelt down beside the raven-haired boy, and touched his shoulder. Then the wound on his chest disappeared in a faint silver glow. "You okay?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. We need to get out of here."

"But, we can't let him escape and harm Konoha." Replied Naruto. The young Uchiha narrowed his eyes. Then the two jumped away as a black shadow of a claw came crashing down at them. Naruto then took out her other fan, unfolding it to reveal its black color. She stood up, and waved both fans in one big stroke. "Double Element: Burning Gales!"

There was a rush of hot wind that blew up against the man, and then a wave of fire crashed down upon the man. Then it swirled in a fiery tornado. When it stopped, Orochimaru's body was nowhere to be found. "_Shadow binds_!"

The two froze, as their shadows below them held them captive. The two started to struggle free. "_Heaven's Flare_!" The blonde shouted, and a burst of light broke the shadow binds. The two looked up, and narrowed their eyes. The blonde girl stood behind her partner, and touched his shoulder. The raven-haired boy blared out in his white aura.

The two raised their heads, looking at the man with their golden and silver eyes. "_Hell Fire_!" The two shouted simultaneously. Then a ring of fire surrounded the Snake Sennin, and the area within it burst into flames. The high wall of fire was reaching up into the sky. Then from the darkened sky, the clouds were circulating, and opened up to let a giant burning ball come crashing down at the flaming area. There was a large explosion, and the whole area was nearly wiped out. Everything was in ashes and the area was scorched.

When the fires died down, the pair narrowed their eyes, as the spot where Orochimaru stood was unharmed, and so were the man and his faithful servant. The Snake Sennin smirked. "You can not defeat me easily, especially with your little Shiirudo, for I have some of Tenbatsu's powers."

Naruto's eyes widened. '_What? Was that their deal? Tenbatsu gave Orochimaru some of his powers, in exchange of capturing me and bringing me to Tenbatsu… what will happen if he didn't take me to it?_' She then narrowed her eyes. "So, what. I will defeat you no matter what. Tenbatsu doesn't scare me, and neither do you. Everyone has a weakness, and I'm bound to find yours." She growled.

She took out her katana, 'Morte'. Sasuke stood beside with his katana out. Then glanced at one another, and nodded. With one hand, Sasuke executed one-handed seals, while Naruto did another set with one hand as well. Then the whole area was darkened, and Orochimaru smirked into the dark void. "Fire: Twin Fiery Blade Dance Jutsu!"

Soon the man was trying to block every strike of fire and swords. He did get blasted back from a stroke, but he retaliated with his own sword shaped shadow on his hand. Sasuke took every hit that was intended for the blonde, but his wounds healed quickly. '_She's definitely making use of her Shiirudo._' The man thought. He executed a jutsus that threw the two back, with Sasuke taking most of the hit.

The raven-haired boy looked down at the blonde. "We need to get out of here quick." He whispered. The blonde nodded, and did a few sets of hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" After the big explosion of smoke, there were many clones, as half of them were clones of the raven-haired teen. Then they all took off in different directions.

Orochimaru smirked in amusement. "They never seem to fail to entertain me." Kabuto was there beside the man, and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. "It's not over yet, Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun."

0000000

The two looked up ahead, to see a few of the set up obstacles, clones of Jounin shinobi. Naruto took out her white fan, and with one stroke the clones burst into smoke. The two kept running. "Judging by all those traps and clones, I'd say we're close to our destination."

Naruto looked back slightly. "I just hope He's not following us anymore."

"But you can be sure he'd come back." Sasuke replied. He took out a katana and slashed his way through the Shadow Clones of random Jounin.

The blonde girl placed a hand on her heart area. "He'll attack Konoha." She whispered.

"Then we'll have to warn the Godaime." The raven-haired boy took the girl's hand, and led the way. They were getting worn out, after using high level spells and jutsus on the Snake Sennin. They two could have defeated the man, if it wasn't for that extra power he somehow acquired from Tenbatsu. Naruto wasn't sure if she should believe the Snake, but his aura did flare the cold evilness the descendant of darkness is to have.

As they reached their destination, they were relieved to see that two of their friends were already there. Ino turned around and ran up to her blonde best friend. She then embraced her in a tight hug. "Oh my gosh, Naru-chan! I was so worried. We thought you and Sasuke-kun would have been the first ones here. But when Gaara and I came her first and didn't see you, I got so worried! I even thought I felt your Chi… it felt troubled."

Gaara looked at the pair. "We also felt the presence of a Yami." He said in a deep voice.

Naruto waved her hands. "Oh, it was nothing to worry about. Sasuke and I took care of it." The red head looked at the two suspiciously, seeing their wounds.

Sasuke took the smaller blonde's hand. "Let's go and inform them that we have completed the first task." Naruto nodded. "And maybe warn them that he's here." He whispered. The red haired teen, and the tall blonde raised a brow, hearing the raven-haired teen. Naruto just smiled at them, and they walked away from the two.

Then Hinata and Kiba appeared, and they walked up to the red head and blonde. Ino looked worriedly at the worn out looking pair. "Are you two alright?" Asked Gaara in his deep voice. He cared for the girl, because she was like the little sister of Neji's. The two were rather good friends.

The Hyuuga Heiress looked up at the Sand Nin, and nodded. "We… ran into Yami disguised as Shinobi." She breathed out.

Ino widened her eyes. "Did you defeat them?"

The girl nodded. "It wasn't that hard. I thought they would summon some Kokuei, but I remembered that there was a barrier around here. But, they didn't cal on other Yami that was roaming around here. I wonder why they are here?"

Gaara frowned. "We need to keep a close eye on Naruto then." The girls nodded. Kiba just listened. He did know of the Hikari and Yami business, but he didn't possess the rare powers they had. He knew when to stay out of their way, though he felt sometimes left out.

Ino bit her lip. "It can't be the Tenbatsu… could it?"

Hinata shook her head. "I did feel a very dark presence, but it was not Tenbatsu's."

"Naruto and Sasuke ran into that presence, but they are not telling us about it." Replied Gaara, frowning.

"Then, we'll just have to be on our guard." Hinata replied in her soft tone.

0000000

The Jounin supervising the first test raise an amused brow. "Only four teams have passed in the given time. Very well. You are to take your next test."

Then another Jounin appeared. He tossed eight scrolls into the air, and each person present caught one. "Those are low Jounin level jutsus. You were each given a random one to learn within a 24-hour time span. If you are able to execute it properly, then you'll go on to the last test. You'll have to meet at a given location that will be sent to you in the morning. Be there on time." Then the Jounin disappeared.

Naruto glanced at the scroll she had caught, and smirked. She looked beside her to her partner, seeing the mirroring look she gave. **_'Can't believe they gave us this jutsu.'_**

The blonde grinned. **_'Easy… what did you get?'_**

Sasuke glanced at the petite blonde beside him. **_'A fire jutsu.'_**

'**_I got a water one… but I already learned it.'_** The blonde replied in her mind.

'**_Me too._**'

Ino looked at her scroll, and grinned. "Wow, an earth jutsu. Might not be that hard." She clenched it. "I hope to pass with this jutsu."

Hinata smiled at her friend. She looked at her given scroll: a fire jutsu. "I'm sure you'll pass, Ino-chan."

Then Kiba hooked his arm around the girl's waist. "Let's not waist time, and help each other out, eh?" He looked at his blushing girlfriend. "First we eat, then train." The bluish-haired girl nodded, then they were off to the village. Ino and Gaara followed. The Grass Nin that passed the first test also disappeared. Naruto turned her head to her partner, and grinned cheekily. Sasuke took the girl's hand, and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Looks like things are going to get a bit interesting…" Whispered a voice, standing in the trees, staring at the open and empty spot.

0000000

((Oh no! Looks like Orochimaru show his face again! What is this? He stoke a deal with Tenbatsu, the most evil among evils! What will happen? And who is that mysterious person at the end? I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry if this is a bit rushed and short. I honestly don't like this chapter much...I tried to update as soon as I could. I ended up going somewhere, and it took longer then expected, and I was without a computer. I'll try even harder to update the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, and I guess I'll have to correct some of my use of different languages. Ha! Ha! Ha! Well, please review and I'll see you soon!))

-Datenshi No Uzumaki


	33. Darkness Reveals Itself

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 31**: Darkness Reveals Itself  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_**_'Mind link'  
_**Normal text  
"_Spells_"  
_Flashback/Dream_  
(My notes)

0000000

"We need to capture them as soon as we can. Or else _she_ would be in our case."

"I don't think it was really wise to have struck a deal with _her_."

"Anything for power… but that _woman_ won't trick me. I have a plan to somehow escape _her_ wrath."

"We need to be wary of _her_ intentions. I don't think we could trust _her_ at all."

"And you didn't think I don't. Of course I don't trust _her_. I can use _her_ to get what I want…"

"But we need to be cautious…"

"I know that already. Now come, we must execute our plan."

The two figures in the shadows disappeared, and a pair of eyes that watched the whole scene narrowed.

0000000

"Yay!" The blonde grabbed her friends' hands and started to jump with joy. "We all passed! Now all we have to do is show off our moves in that little battle challenges later on!"

Ino smiled widely. "I can't believe we're Jounin now… that wasn't as hard as I expected." The others nodded in agreement. "I honestly thought of something more challenging."

"Maybe… it's because they know how advance we are. Truthfully, Naruto and Sasuke should have been Jounin a long time ago. So should Gaara… if he had stayed with Sand." Replied Hinata, in her soft voice. "Since we are all close, and we train really hard, I don't think it would be a surprise to the spectators to see that we think their tests are easy."

Naruto grinned widely, patting her friend on the back. "Wow Hinata. You're really optimistic." Hinata blushed.

"I guess that's what hanging around you too much does to people." Muttered Kiba. The smaller blonde narrowed her eyes at the canine teen, and he slightly squirmed under her gaze.

"Well… I wonder who we'd be battling against, to show that we are true Jounin…" Ino placed a finger on her chin. '_I wouldn't want to go against Naruto, Sasuke or Gaara… They're scary in fights…_' The six of them easily passed their tests, and were now official Jounin. To prove that they are Jounin worth, they were to show their skills in front of an audience, like the Hokage, elite Jounin, and other nobles and guests.

Naruto glanced at her friends, and grinned widely. '_I want to fight them ALL!_' The girl started to laugh out loud, with her friends watching her oddly, like she has gone crazy or something. Suddenly the girl gasped, and her eyes changed into a violet hue.

_There was an explosion, throwing everyone to the ground. When the smoke cleared, a shadowed figure came walking through. It was a small figure, and there was a dark aura surrounding it. There was a smirk that was clear on its_ _blurred out face. "…Mercy… Surrounded… me and… Uzumaki… Nothing compared…"  
__Then there was a pair of deep red eyes that held no emotions. It was cold eyes that could freeze anyone at the spot by just one glance…_

Naruto shuddered, and she went back to reality. She looked up with her blue eyes, and saw the worried looks on her friends' faces. "What did you see?" Questioned Gaara.

The girl glanced at the red head. "Something bad is going to happen soon. I can feel it. It might be during our little exhibition… I don't know… but this person had a really dark presence… It could be Orochimaru again… I don't know for sure." She whispered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Then we better be on our guard." Then all nodded to the raven-haired teen.

0000000

Sakura smiled proudly at her friends that have passed the Jounin exams. She wasn't surprised at the easiness her friends had in passing, and that they became official Jounin status. There was a little disappointment that all that passed were all from Konoha, but then again, what would expect from the famous Rookie Nine, Gai's Team and the Main Pair (or Itachi's Team).

After the speech Tsunade gave of the important and such of being Jounin, the six went on their little exhibition matches. The results of who was fighting against who were: Ino vs. Kiba, Hinata vs. Sasuke, and Naruto vs. Gaara. And all three battles were to occur at the same time in the battlegrounds. Sakura knew it would be total chaos, and she'd have a hard time to see who was winning in their battles. They would be all over the place.

When it started, the girls teamed up. There were no rules against teaming up, but they had to defeat their own opponents to be able to win their matches. Sakura thought it would be unfair if Gaara and Sasuke teamed up, along with Kiba. But her worries subsided, knowing how the girls had great teamwork, and the boys didn't really have chances to be a team and know each other's abilities. So she knew there would be conflicts among the boys if they did try the teaming up strategy.

"Go!" Cheered out Tenten, the older girl sitting beside her pink haired friend. "Show them that girls can wipe any guy at any time!" The girl pumped her hands up into the air. Sakura smiled widely. She too was secretly cheering on her best friends over the boys. The two Chuunin girls were invited personally by the Hokage to watch the exhibition matches, seeing as they were very close friends to the ones that are in it.

The pink haired girl glanced around and saw the old Jounin instructors of theirs. She even saw her other close friends standing by. Haku caught her gaze, and waved at the pink haired girl. Sakura smiled and waved back at her old teammate. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino stood close to him. She saw Neji standing against the wall with Lee, at the other side of the other boys. Ahead of where the girls were sitting were the Godaime with Shizune and Iruka beside her. The girl realized that most of her close friends were in the box, watching the battles.

There was a big explosion, followed by the loud and boastful laughs of a familiar person. The pink haired girl sighed and shook her head. Then there was a bit whirl of wind that sucked all the opponents into it, save for the small blonde girl that conjured the technique with her fan. "Baka Naruto. She's playing with them."

"It is entertaining though." Replied Tenten, giggling at her friends.

Sakura drooped her shoulders, and sighed again. "If you were in there, would you think it was entertaining?"

"It's a good thing I'm not there, then." The older girl replied. Sakura sweat dropped.

0000000

They all dropped to the ground, wheezing. Ino lifted her head and glared at the petite blonde. She thought they were working together, but it turned out that it has become a one-on-one match, no longer caring who fought whom. Each and every one of them wants to come up on the top. But they all knew they were no match for the cocky girl. "Damnit Naruto!"

The girl looked at them, and smirked. "All is fair in love and war." She winked, and flashed the peace sign at them. They all glared at the girl, and suddenly went to attack the girl. Naruto grinned widely, anticipation and excitement dancing in her blue eyes. She lifted her fan, waiting for the right moment to blast them all away with one wave. But then a big explosion, threw everyone off guard, sending them back, hitting against the wall. The bystanders all gasped, as the wall was torn down, and two figures appeared.

Tsunade stood up, her hand clenched into a tight fist. "Orochimaru…" She hissed. The woman looked over her shoulder, and saw that her best ninjas went off to take care of the problem. As they tried to disappear with their familiar technique, it wouldn't work; keeping them stuck in the box they were observing the battle in. When Shikamaru went to run through the exit, an invisible wall threw him back.

The current Hokage narrowed her eyes. She turned her head, and reached her hand out, as if to touch the field, but something stopped her from reach too far. "A barrier?" She asked her self. She looked around and saw the panicked expression of some of the other watchers from the other box stands in the arena. No one was able to escape the place. Then suddenly the people that were not in her box stand all fell asleep. She felt the shinobi behind her became alert. Then that recognizable and irritating laugh reached her ears. She glared down at her old friend, who looked up at her with a smirk.

"Kukuku… wouldn't want you to interfere with my plans, Tsunade. It doesn't concern you or your shinobi, but between me and the last known female of the Uzumaki Clan." The man said, walking towards the center of the field. He crossed his arms, and peered down at the girl that was getting up. The blonde woman narrowed her eyes.

"Orochimaru! Don't you dare lay a finger on her, or this village!" She yelled in her big and booming voice.

The Snake Sennin tilted his head slightly, looking up at his former teammate. He snorted in reply. "I have you at my mercy, Tsunade. My men have surrounded your defenseless village as we speak. If I give my signal, they could attack it at anytime, so don't try my patients, woman."

Tsunade growled. "It's okay, baachan." The big-busted woman peered down to see Naruto slowly, and confidently walking up towards the Snake Man. "I can take care of him." The petite blonde said in a low tone. Then the girl went into a stance, her hand very close to her katanas that were behind her. Her other hand clutched on to her folded fan. "Last time we fought, I was busy with the exams… but this time I'm ready to take on whatever you throw at me, Teme."

The man smirked. Tsunade placed a hand on her chest, clenching it. She felt helpless, and she knew the girl's friends felt the same way. '_I have no choice but to place my trust on Naruto. I know she can do it… as long as I believe she can._'

Naruto narrowed her eyes, and it changed from bright blue, to an empty silver color. Then four figures stood around her, in a square formation. They all slowly opened their eyes to reveal a golden color. Gaara and Sasuke stood up front, as Ino and Hinata were behind. Orochimaru smirked in amusement. "I guess it's only fair you have your Shiirudo. You powers are nothing compared to mine." He lifted an arm, and the whole area was covered in darkness.

The blonde smirked, and her four shields disappeared. The girl lifted had in her hands both her fans. "Think you can best me in a dark field, think again." She then waved her fans out, and the darkness was blown away. Behind her was the man, ready to strike the girl with his hand surrounded by a shadow for a blade. But then Gaara appeared, and took the strike. Then the Otokage got hit from behind with sharp ice blades. "_Diamond Strike!_"

Naruto turned around, and caught Gaara. The wounds on his chest disappeared by her touch. Orochimaru turned out to be a clone, and burst into a black mist. Hinata frowned, and disappeared again. Suddenly Sasuke appeared from behind Naruto and Gaara, and took the hit of an attack from Orochimaru. "_Crashing Earth!_"

The ground beneath the snake Sennin opened, and came up to eat the man alive. Ino smirked, and tightly clenched her glowing hands. But then a burst of dark aura broke through the attack, nearly throwing the girl back. Orochimaru frowned, and aimed a blast of power towards the blonde girl. Then Naruto appeared, with Sasuke and Gaara beside her. The blonde smirked, and the two males casted a powerful combined spell. "_Fire Storm!_"

The Snake Sennin did his best to dodge the whirling tornadoes of fire that were chasing him. He used his powers to rid of some of the fire twisters, but was unfortunate to get hit by three of them. Naruto lifted her chin, looking down at the fallen man. "You're losing it. You can never imagine defeating me, Orochimaru." The blonde hissed his name.

Tsunade was impressed, so were the other ninjas who were witnessing the bloodline power of the famous and secretive Uzumakis. The blonde woman smiled to herself, proud of the girl before her. '_There is nothing to worry about… I trust Naruto… I bet her parents are as proud as I am at this girl, who is like a daughter to me… Oh how she's grown._'

The man was panting, cursing to himself, while glaring at the smug blonde. '_I underestimated her again. How could she be this strong?_' He then stood up, taking a deep breath, and trying to act calm. He then looked at his trustworthy follower, who stood in the sidelines, watching his master fight. "I have enough. You won't cooperate, so I'll take advantage of ridding this worthless village."

"I don't think that is possible."

Suddenly it felt like the whole place have turned cold. Even Orochimaru felt the prickly feeling, and his hairs were standing on end. Naruto's eyes widened, and she slowly turned her head, to the large opening that the Snake Man came from. Then she froze, staring with wide eyes at the person before her. It was a small figure, nearly shorter than Naruto. It was a female, dressed all in black. Only her slender and pale fingers showed, and so did her round face. She had long platinum blonde hair, nearly silver in color. And her eyes were a deep red, darker and voided of any emotion. She had bright red lips, contrasting against her porcelain skin.

The person looked at the worn out Otokage. "You disappoint me, Orochimaru. I gave you some of my powers, all for one simple task of capturing the Tenshi no Hikari. But here you are, defeated. You're so pathetic." Everyone that was awake all shivered at her cold and deep but feminine tone.

Kabuto, being a brave person, stepped up. "What do you mean… by what you said… earlier?" His voice was a bit shaky.

The dark female only blinked her empty red eyes. "Though I would have had fun killing every single one of those weak men surrounding this place, your so called soldiers, someone took the liberty of ridding them before I did."

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "What?"

The figure tilted her head slightly. "That's right. All your men are dead, every single one of them. I was beautiful, how they lay there, with their eyes wide in fear, and blood painting the whole area. Their wounds opened wide, and still fresh. I could have done better myself, but who ever was responsible did a perfect job."

Everyone still awake nearly felt sick at the girl's words. Naruto frowned. "You." She pointed at the dark girl. The girl looked up, a brow raised. "What are you doing here? How could you have passed through the barrier that surround this area? If it's a fight you want, I'll gladly take your offer, but not here. Not in Konoha." She said in a low tone.

The girl gave an eerie smile, as if it didn't suit her face at all. "I came here to collect my payment, from that poor of an excuse man that wanted my power. I granted his wish, and what do I get in return? Nothing. He can't even do the job right." She glanced at Orochimaru. "I know every thought that is in your head, you fool. You have some of my powers, that means you are a part of me, and my servant."

"I'll never serve you." The Snake Man hissed.

The girl frowned and narrowed her eyes at him. Kabuto felt uneasy, and neared his master. "Orochimaru-sama…"

She raised her arm up, and Naruto felt edgy. The girl narrowed her eyes at the Otokage. "I don't take to lightly to traitors. And for that… I'll take my payment in another way." There was a dark ball of light in the girl's hand, and winds started to surround her. "_A Thousand Souls Capture._"

Then the winds became stronger. Naruto placed up a shield to protect her friends and her self from being sucked into the whirling winds. The people in the stands were holding on to anything to withstand from the strong winds. Then there were loud moans and cries surrounding the place, and were getting close. Naruto looked around and saw blue apparitions flying through the walls, and into the ball of dark light in the girl's palm. The blonde widened her eyes. "No…"

The cries were getting to everyone. Hinata clutched on to Ino, wanting it to stop. Sakura were crying, Haku there by her side. Tenten clutched on tightly to her boyfriend, Lee. Everyone else was feeling sick to the stomach, though they didn't really understand all that is going on. "Make it stop!"

Naruto lifted her hands up, as if reaching out to the sky. She closed her eyes; her brows knitted together and deep concentration. "_Heaven's Light: Saving of Souls!_" Then a light from the sky shot down upon the blonde, and a pair of white wings tore out from her back. There was a ball of light that appeared and started to suck in the other souls. Naruto was trying to intercede those spirits from going into the dark light. The dark girl glared at Naruto.

Then when all the spirits stopped coming, the dark girl frowned. Naruto's light went up to the sky, while the dark light went into the dark girl. "I have to admit you are strong. I wish to do battle with you some day, when you're powers have truly awaken. You are nothing compared to me right now." The golden haired Uzumaki glared. "You're powers will be mine, Tenshi. I hope we meet again soon." Then she turned her head towards Orochimaru. "You are a disgrace. You're contract is over, and now you will serve me." The man's eyes widened, and then it turned blank. There was a red mark on his forehead. Then the girl disappeared with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Naruto let out her breath, but then she clenched her hands into a tight fist. Hinata went up to her best friend, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Naru-chan… are you okay?" The blonde nodded.

"Who was that?" Whispered Ino, staring at the spot that creepy girl disappeared from.

"That was…" Naruto bowed her head, and fell to her knees, exhaustion rolling over her. Sasuke bent down, supporting her body up, with his hands on her shoulders. "That was Tenbatsu…" Her four guardians gasped (mostly the girls.) Ino shivered, and Hinata paled. "She… she was right… my power isn't as strong as hers… I… I couldn't save all those souls…" Then the girl passed out.

"Naruto…"

0000000

"It seems that this Tenbatsu knows where you are."

The blonde girl sighed, and turned her head away. She stood by the window, watching the village below from the tower. There were other shinobi present, but only the close ones she's known. "She has known all along. She's just using my other enemies to get to me. I guess it's her way of showing off her powers, by possessing others and controlling them. It's like a battle against one another, but indirectly." The girl brushed a few strands of hair from her face, only to let it fall back in place. "I'll have to search my mother's books for a stronger barrier around this village. It will have to prevent Yamis from entering, but I don't think it will keep away the descendant of Tenbatsu."

Tsunade nodded, and she glanced around the room filled with Jounin, plus some ANBU, the close ones that have encountered this dilemma the Uzumakis were stuck in. "What happened to Orochimaru?"

"My guess is that the man is under Tenbatsu's control now. He broke their deal, and as repayment, she took over Orochimaru's body it would use him as her servant. He may not be a threat anymore, trying to take over Konoha. He'll only be going after me, under Tenbatsu's jurisdiction." The blonde responded.

"What I don't understand is, who would have killed off all of Orochimaru's men. None of our Shinobi that guards the gates was able to do it, even together. That was a thousand men out there." Questioned Kurenai. Her ruby eyes glanced at the small blonde behind their Hokage.

Tsunade closed her eyes, and leaned into her laced hands, with her arms propped up on the desk. "It's been reported that they couldn't see whom it was that did it. It was for sure a single person that took them all out. The saw a figure pass by through the men, but they couldn't catch up on who it was."

"This person must be really strong to have taken down Orochimaru's Army, probably as strong as that Tenbatsu. We should be wary of this mystery person." Pointed out Shizune, who stood beside the busty woman.

"But… wouldn't this person be on our side if it took down Sound?" questioned Ino. She was sitting beside Hinata, somewhere in the room.

"Maybe, but this person might have some intentions behind his actions. It could be a distraction or such, but still have to be wary of this person." Tsunade sighed. "I want more guards at the gates, and around the boarder. I also want to tighten the security around this village. This person might still be lurking around, and we have no clue if this person is our enemy or an ally." Then all nodded. Then the woman waved a hand. "You're all dismissed for now. I'll alert you of any changes." Then all the shinobi present disappeared in a whirl puff of smoke save for one short golden haired girl.

The Slug Sennin blinked her eyes then glanced at the small girl. "Naruto… is something wrong?" The girl shook her head, still staring out the window. Tsunade closed her eyes, and smiled softly. "Did you know that you have a big heart, Naru-chan?" The woman stood up form her chair and stood beside the girl. She stared at the village she was presiding over. "Though those men were from Sound, and are our enemies… you still feel guilty that their souls were captured in darkness. You wanted their souls to be free…"

Naruto leaned her forehead against the cool glass. Her forehead protector was hanging around her neck. "No soul deserves to be captured. When they die, their soul is to be judged fairly, and be free. Even if their have killed millions of people in their lifetime, they shoulder be taken to the darkness… especially by her…" Tsunade placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Naruto… You're still young, but I understand how hard it is, to have a great task like this. That is why, I pray for the day that you can be free from this mess, and that you would lead a happy life." She smiled warmly to the girl. "I'm taking you off of mission duty for two weeks." Naruto looked at the girl, and gaped at her like a fish. "You're in a lot of stress lately, with the Jounin Exams, Orochimaru, and that Tenbatsu. You can work in the Tower during those days. I'll still teach you some more techniques, if you wish, but you will not be receiving any missions. Do you understand?"

The blonde numbly nodded. Suddenly from the corner of her eye, she spotted something standing on top of the Yodaime's stone head. She blinked her eyes, and felt her heart skip a beat. Tsunade looked at the girl curiously, and titled her head slightly at the expression the girl had. She turned her head to see what she was staring at. When she turned back to face the girl, Naruto was gone. "Naru-chan?"

0000000

She ran. She ran as fast as she could. She let her legs lead her, as her heart beat loudly in her ears. When she finally stopped, she was standing on top of the very spot she saw that figure was standing, from the Hokage Tower. She looked around frantically, and saw now one in he area. She clenched her hand into a fist, and closed her eyes. Then she sprinted away.

Her running led her into the cemetery, and particularly to one spot. The girl froze, seeing someone standing there, with their back facing her. There was a bouquet of white flowers in the person's hand. The figure kneeled down, and gently placed the flowers beside the headstone. Naruto felt tears threatening to spill. She wanted so badly to run up to the person, but her body was frozen on her spot. She's suddenly forgot how to move at the moment. She shook her head, and stared at that person's back.

"Niisan…" She whispered, with the wind carrying away her words.

Then the figure disappeared in a blink of an eye. Naruto gasped, and ran up to the spot that person stood at. She looked around for any sign of the familiar figure. Naruto fell on her knees. She stared at the fully blossomed flowers. A small smiled played on her pink lips, and tears started to shed from her glossy blue eyes. She blinked her eyes, upon seeing a small note within the flowers. She took it, and read it. Then her smile widened, and more tears fell. She pressed the note close to her chest. "Baka…" Happiness flooded within her. The gril tried to hard to wipe away the streaming tears, but it wouldn't stop. "At least I know you're okay, ne?" She whispered softly to herself.

**_Don't Cry_**

0000000

((Wah! I'm sooooooo sorry! I know it's been like two weeks since I last updated. This chapter didn't turn out well. My excuse is that my relatives are here, and I barely have time to write a chapter. So my thoughts are a bit off. Been going to places. You'd be in the same situation too, if family visits during the summer from someplace far. And my grammer and spelling mistakes... I was too lazy to correct them. So please excuse them. I might have to go over it some time later.

Anyways, like I said, the chapter is a bit shorter than usual and very rushed. I don't like this chapter very well, but it will do. I bet many questions are popping up. When will Mitsuo come back? Oh, he'll be back… but I won't tell you when. So, Orochimaru is under the control of Tenbatsu. And we all got to meet this Tenbatsu, but truthfully, that really isn't her name. You'll find out later.

What else to say? I don't know… and I'm a bit in a rush. I'll be leaving to somewhere for a few days. Plus, my cousins are bugging me. Hope to update as soon as I can. Thanks for your reviews in the previous chapter. Please Review!))

-Datenshi No Uzumaki


	34. Mission Time for Konoha's Angels

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 32**: Mission Time for Konoha's Angels  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_'**_Mind link'_**  
Normal text  
"_Spells_"  
Flashback/Dream  
(My notes)

0000000

"A mission, for the Konoha Angels."

Naruto looked up from her spot, and raised a brow. She neared the desk, and stared at the mission scroll. She glanced at Tsunade, with suspicion. The busty blonde smirked, and leaned her chin on her folded hands. "I know you're curious. What is happening to Sound, now that their Kage is supposedly gone?"

The shorter blonde snorted, and placed a hand on her hip. "As if you're not wondering also." She picked up the scroll, and unrolled it, her eyes sweeping through the words. "Not that we appreciated that we get such a high ranked mission, but why us?"

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you girls haven't had any missions lately as a team."

"It's been two months since we last had a mission together. This whole time, even after becoming a Jounin, I've been busy slaving away in the Hokage Tower." The girl pointed out. She rolled up the scroll, and tapped it against her hip.

"Anyways, all my other good shinobi are all in missions or going to one right now. And it left you girls, since you're all free. Plus, it's rumored that there is this odd barrier surrounding Oto, not allowing anyone to get in. You have a lot of knowledge of many barriers, so I'm sending you. Plus I can't let you go alone, not with Tenbatsu prancing about, knowing that you are present." The woman said.

Naruto smirked. "I didn't know you cared, baachan." Then the girl dodged the flying paperweight that was aimed to her head. "So, how soon do we leave?"

"By tonight." Was the Hokage's reply. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you can be done with it. It's just an information-gathering mission. Try to find a way inside the village, and get what you can. See what was the relationship with Orochimaru and Tenbatsu. Anything."

Naruto leaned her arm on the desk, and smirked at the Godaime. "Don't worry, I'll get whatever I can, and complete this mission without fail. Trust me."

The woman sighed, and leaned back on the chair. "You worry me a lot Naruto. It's you who gives me gray hairs."

The girl smiled widely. "Then why don't I see those gray hairs of yours, baachan?" In a blink of an eye, the golden haired girl was gone, dodging once again a thrown projectile from the older woman.

0000000

A soft moan escaped, as pale hands wondered lightly against tanned flesh. Naruto pulled back from the deep kiss, and was panting. Heat was radiating from both bodies, with light glisten of sweat upon them. The blonde looked up, and gave a little peck on the raven-haired boy's nose. "As much as I enjoy doing this, I have to go now." The girl whispered.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the girl's small waist. "Do you have to go?" His deep voice was enough to make the girl weak on the knees, but Naruto tried really hard not to fall for it. '_Is that a whine?_'

"Don't you have a mission also?" She asked. The girl bit her lips, trying not to moan again, as the young Uchiha attacked her neck with trails of kisses.

"Not until tonight." Was his short reply. He started to suck lightly on the soft skin on her collarbone. He started to nibble, then bit down on her skin.

The blonde snapped opens her eyes, and whined. "Sasukeeeeeeeee..." She gently pushed the boy, and pouted. "Not now… maybe when I come back."

He looked up at her with lazy eyes. "That won't be until a long time."

Naruto rolled her eyes. "You can wait." She turned around, and walked up to her drawer. Sasuke sighed, and sat down on the girl's bed. He watched her get her uniform that she wore when she was a Konoha Angel. The girl went into the bathroom, with the door slightly open. He saw from the mirror of the bathroom as she changed. The boy smirked. Then the girl came out with a pout, muttering how her boyfriend was a pervert.

The blonde started to take her packed things and weapons. She then turned around. "Walk me out?" Her head was slightly tilted. Sasuke reached out his hand up, and the blonde rolled her eyes, helping her lazy boyfriend up. She told the boy once that he was becoming as lazy as his brother, and all he could think of was training and making out, and probably something more than that...

"I'll walk you to the gates, where you'll meet the others." He told her. Naruto smiled cheekily, and blushed lightly. She took the raven-haired boy's hand, and dragged him towards the Konoha Gates.

0000000

"Aw… isn't that sweet. I wish Shika-kun could be like that." Awed the tall blonde, Ino. She crossed her arms, slightly pouting.

Hinata turned to her friend. "But isn't he gone on a mission?" Ino sighed, and nodded. "So is Kiba-kun… but I did watch him off, before he left to his mission." The bluish haired girl said, blushing.

Tenten had an arm around her pink haired friend's shoulders. "How about you? Do you have a guy?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Remember, I broke up with Sai two months ago. I don't feel like dating another guy for a while."

The older girl smirked. "Not unless it's 'you-know-who'?" The girl wiggled her brows, causing the younger girl to blush.

Ino appeared in front of the couple, and smiled widely. The pair stopped on the track, and simultaneously blinked their eyes. The blonde gushed at the scene, seeing how the young Uchiha had his arm around the blonde's shoulders, with his other free hand carrying the girl's bag over his shoulder, while Naruto had one arm around her boyfriend's waist. "Smile!" The pale blonde chirped, and then there was a flash, with Ino giggling madly as she ran away.

Naruto felt her eye twitch. "INO!" Then the short blonde started to chase the older girl. Sasuke sighed, and walked up to the other girls, who were watching the scene in amusement.

"So, you're off to Sound?" He questioned.

Tenten looked at the teen and crossed her arms. "So, I'm guessing Naru-chan told you about the mission?"

The young Uchiha shrugged. "She mentioned things."

Hinata looked up at the raven-haired teen. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. We'll watch over Naru-chan for you." Sasuke raised a brow, and nodded to the Hyuuga Heiress.

Sakura patted the pale teen on the back. "Well, you take care as well, ne? You have a mission later tonight, no?" Sasuke nodded. Then they turned their heads, to see Naruto on the floor, with Ino tickling the petite girl. They all sweat dropped.

When the two stopped their little game, the girl started to head out of the village. The petite blonde turned around, and smiled widely at her boyfriend. She walked up to him, and took his hands, and squeezed him. "Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be waiting for you to come home, after your mission. Then, I'll cook you some dinner, and we could relax, or finish off where we left?" She slyly looked up at the raven-haired boy who smirked. The blonde went on her tiptoes, and gave the young Uchiha a peck on his lips. She then went to run after her best friends, not before giving a wink and a thumb up to her boyfriend. Sasuke chuckled, and stayed until the gates closed. '_Naruto…_'

0000000

"There it is, girls." Five pairs of eyes glanced down from the cliff they were standing at, staring at the village below. They were within the boarders of Sound, and did encounter some Rogue Nin on their way. They felt it, the gloom and darkness that surrounded the area. The skies were darkened with clouds, with some random strikes of thunder. The girls shivered, as the darkness only seemed to surround the place.

"So, how do we go in?" Questioned Sakura.

Naruto plopped herself down on the ground, her arms and legs crossed. "We definitely need to find if the rumors are true on an invisible shield around the area. If it's chi powered, then we can easily go through. But, if we're going to gather information within the village, then we'll have to go in disguise. We can't do any henge, for they may detect it. So will go the old fashion way of knocking out some people for their clothes."

Tenten grinned at her friend, and ruffled the short hair on the blonde girl. "Good thinking there, Naru-chan." She cooed. The petite blonde pouted and glared at the eldest girl. The blonde stood up, and stared down at the area.

"Well, let's go." The girls nodded, and disappeared.

0000000

"Looks like their defenses around this place has weakened." Noted the pink haired girl, glancing around from her seat in a café. They were able to break through the barrier, and sneak in the village without being noticed. They even snagged some clothes that were hanging out to dry from some random house. After walking around casually through the village, they decided to settle down and rent a place in some lodge. They were now eating at a small café close to the lodge.

Hinata picked up her coffee, and placed it close to her lips, her eyes closed. "Mostly all the men here are gone… only the Genin leveled, and some Chuunin leveled shinobi are lingering around."

"And it's all mostly women and children that are still here." Added in the eldest of the group. Tenten then took a bite of her food.

"It seems that the economy here is dwindling also." Ino stared out at the nearly empty streets. "It feels all depressing around here." She sighed, and started to stir her soda with a straw. "The leadership here is definitely gone."

"But, does the village know that? What about all those men that were taken out near Konoha?" Sakura furrowed her brows.

"Tomorrow, I'll try to sneak into the Kage office here with Hina-chan, and see what we can find, you girls talk around the village, and see what else you can get." Naruto said, and then stuffed her mouth with her food.

"How long will we stay here?" questioned Tenten.

The petite blonde shrugged. "Until we get enough information from here." She replied lightly. The blonde turned her head, and saw two little children, no older than five, widened their eyes at being spotted. They then ran off, blushing. Naruto watched with sad eyes.

0000000

The two petite girls easily slipped into the Otokage's offices undetected. They burrowed some of the Oto uniform that shinobi wore, and carefully covered their faces with masks. They were walking around, passing by other shinobi that were about. They were all lower shinobi, and not much high ranking ones. '_That means this place was left unguarded, save for the barrier that was placed on this area…_'

"It's been more than a year since Orochimaru-sama has left, and there is no word at all when they will come back." Said a woman.

The two girls paused on their walk, and crept up to the open door, listening in to the conversation. "Have faith in Orochimaru-sama. By now, we could have already taken over Konoha." Said a high and soft voice of another woman.

"Yes but… this village is losing hope. None of the men have returned, and there is no news at all of any reports on what is going on." Said the first woman. "Plus, I don't see why they only allowed the men to go off the battle with Konoha. I wanted to have some fun as well."

"Well, it is unfair, but we can't go against our Otokage's orders." Replied the other woman.

Naruto furrowed her brows. '_So there are some high ranked shinobi in this village, but they are all mostly females… only the males went off to invade Konoha, and they didn't receive news that all their men were wiped out…_'

"Tell me… what do you think of that woman that came by here." Asked the small voiced woman.

"That creepy small woman that reminded you of a vampire?"

"Yes that one." Both Naruto and Hinata perked at the mention of Tenbatsu.

"I heard that Orochimaru-sama made a deal with her."

"Do you know what about?"

"An alliance or something like that for exchange for this girl."

"Do you know who this girl is?"

"I don't know, but she is said to be as powerful as that creepy woman. But then I heard from someone that they overheard that woman speaking to those creepy soldiers she brought along."

"What did they hear?"

"That… if the deal failed, she was going to take over Otokagure, and kill off all the shinobi."

There was a gasp. "That can't be true. Orochimaru-sama won't let anything happen to this village or his men."

"But then, it makes you wonder… the reason why there is no word or why they haven't came back is because…"

"No, don't say that!"

"Hey you two." Naruto and Hinata jumped from their spots, and turned their heads to see a man walking up to them. "What are you two doing there?" The two girls froze, suddenly becoming nervous. Then there was another man, and shorter one, that came up to the first man and whispered something to him. Then the taller man looked down at the girl. "Looks like we are running low on guards today. You two are not doing anything, right? Go take the south gate and do guard duty." He commanded, and then left. '_Did we have shinobi that were that short?_'

The two petite girls sighed out in relief. And walked out the building, and ignored the orders given to them from some random shinobi. "We'll have to come again tomorrow. Let's go find the others for now." The Hyuuga female nodded, and followed her best friend.

0000000

_Dark shadows surrounded the area. Tall walls of flames burned everything it touched. There were cries of fear and pain echoing all around. Lifeless bodes fell to the ground, littering the crimson stained floor. Amidst the chaos stood a figure, smirking with cold eyes. A finger tauntingly pointed straight ahead. "This is your fault… Tenshi."_

Gasping for air, Naruto jerked up into a sitting position. She was panting, with a cold sweat. She looked around and recognized that she was in the lodge she was staying at with her friend. She clutched a hand at her chest area, feeling her heart racing. '_A vision… someone is coming to destroy this village… I have to do something or else innocent people will die…_'

The girl pushed back her sheets, and went to take a shower. '_Though Oto is an enemy of ours, they don't deserve to die by an unknown force that will drag them into this messy situation… It will all be my fault if I can't stop it…_'

0000000

"Are you sure?" Tenten furrowed her brow.

Sakura looked at the petite blonde with concern. Naruto has been awake since three in the morning, and when they were all awake, the girl told them of her vision she had. They were sitting at the same café, eating breakfast, but the Uzumaki female wasn't eating, and that could make them all worry. "Yes… I'm sure that it is a Yami of some sort that will come here, if not, then maybe Tenbatsu, which is worse. And we have to somehow get all the citizens to safety…"

"The other day, when we were at that office, we over heard that if the deal was broken between Orochimaru and Tenbatsu, they were to wipe out this country." Hinata said. "It seems like that Naru-chan's vision is warning us of that time will come."

Ino leaned her cheek on her hand. "How will we warn them of the evasion? When will it come?"

Naruto frowned. "I feel that it will come soon, and we need to move fast. I can't just sit here and watch as they wipe out a village. They don't know anything about the Yami and Hikari, so it's unfair to them… I have to do something, and not let their souls… be taken… like last time…"

The pink haired girl placed a comforting hand on her friend's should. "Don't worry Naru-chan, we'll help out, in any way we could." She smiled reassuringly.

Tenten turned her head, to watch the empty streets. "So, how are we going to convince these people to leave this village? If you haven't known, there is a barrier here that prevents anyone from entering or leaving. Plus… how could they believe us, if we are spies sent here to Oto?"

Naruto furrowed her brows, and crossed her arms. "I don't know, but we'll just try… and explain some things to them…"

0000000

"This is outrageous!" The man slammed his hands on the desk, glaring at the five girls before him. The four slightly flinched, but Naruto didn't move. They went before the counsel of the village, and told their story, but they did leave out that they were spies from a certain village. "You expect us to believe that our village is going to be wiped out, because our Otokage has been defeated?" The man laughed. "You're all fools. No one could defeat Orochimaru-sama that easily."

The golden haired girl lifted her head, and opened her blue eyes to stare at the four counsel men. "Then why hasn't he returned to this village yet? The thousand men that went to infiltrate Konoha were easily taken down, all because of that woman, named Tenbatsu." So she's telling a lie, but she had to spark something from them. "We were there, and witness the destruction of your Otokage and his men. She is coming here soon, and will take down this village as well. Please…" The girl neared the table, and placed her hands squarely on the surface of the table, her head bowed down. "Believe us… she is dangerous, and wiped out other villages with no mercy…"

The man narrowed his eyes. "We'll see what we can do…" He replied.

Naruto looked up, her blue eyes shining. The woman beside the man softened her expression. "Thank you for the warning. Don't worry, we'll take care of everything from here."

The petite blonde shook her head. "No… you don't have time. They are coming right now, and could attack anytime soon." She pleaded. Before anyone could react, the blonde gasped, with her eyes widened. The color of her eyes changed from blue to violet, and then back to blue. The blonde shuddered.

Ino neared her friend, placing a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "Naru-chan… what did you see?"

"They're coming… and they are burning everything in their path." She whispered. Then the blonde rushed out of the office, with her friend close behind. Curious, the counsel men followed as well. When they were outside, they followed the direction the golden haired girl was staring off at. From a distance they could see the trail of smoke reaching up to the already darkened skies. "We have to get everyone out of this village now." Naruto looked back at the counsel men with determined eyes.

The six people nodded, and ran off in different directions, but the woman from before stayed behind. She looked at the girls. "Would you please help us in evacuating the people to the north side?" She asked gently. The five kunoichi nodded, and disappeared from sight. The woman furrowed her brows. '_Who are they anyways?_'

0000000

It was too quiet. The place was deserted, and a frown was planted deeply on the man's face. Fires were burning down everything it could touch, but yet, there were no cries of anguish, or screaming people with fear. One man in black went up to the leader, and whispered something into his ear through the loud crackling embers and the crumbling of the buildings. The man frowned even more, scowling darkly. "There are no civilians present in this village, sir. It seems that they have disappeared."

The man growled, and punched the man into the burning building, hearing him cry out in agony. "Where the hell did they go? How could they have known that we were coming?"

"Tsunami!"

The man narrowed his eyes, and didn't move from his spot, as a giant wave of water came crashing down washing out the fires and the soldiers in the area. When it died down, the man was still standing, with a dark shield surrounding him, preventing him from drowning. He sneered as he saw five figures standing before him, a few feet away. "Hikari…" he hissed.

Blue eyes looked up at the man, with a smirk. Naruto stood, with Ino and Hinata beside her. Sakura and Tenten stood behind, watching the man. The five stood in their uniforms, smugly staring at the man. "And you must be a Yami, am I right?" Naruto stepped forward, and cracked her knuckles. "I'll give you one warning, to leave this village now, or else."

The man grunted, and released a wave a dark energy at the girls. Naruto raised her hands up to block the attack, and Ino and Hinata ran from their spots towards the man. The man started to send out blasts of dark power at the two, but they were dodging them easily, still running up to the man. When they stopped in front of him, they disappeared, catching the man off guard, and nearly got hit by hoards of sharp weapons. As he jumped to the side, he saw a blob of pink, before getting kicked in his gut, and struck by needles on his chest.

Then the man was struck down by shards of ice embedding itself on his shoulder and leg. And before the man could react, two giant pieces of the earth arose from the ground on either side of the man, and crushed him, instantly killing him.

"Gosh Ino, did you have to be that brutal?" winced the pink haired girl, as the earth fell to the ground, with the lifeless body of the man along with it, and blood staining the ground. The tall blonde smirked, shrugging her shoulders.

"We have to be careful. That man was more of the level of a Futaba no Hikari." Naruto told them, knowing how easily they were able to defeat the man.

Hinata looked at the golden haired girl. "Then, the real leader is here somewhere."

Tenten looked up to the sky. "There are still more fires around, and those weird guys." She glanced at the female Uzumaki. "Why don't Sakura and I deal with the lesser Yami, and prevent them from coming close to the civilian's hiding place. You three can deal with the leader, and the high-class Yami, and putting out the fires. We'll help as well with the fires." The eldest girl suggested. Sakura nodded in agreement.

Naruto nodded. "Okay, but you two better be careful. And here." She tossed two stones towards them. "I know you two can do it." She gave them a thumb up. Tenten and Sakura nodded to them, and ran off. "Well then, let's go track down that leader."

Ino smirked, and cracked her knuckles. "I'm itching to nuke some of those bad guys. Lead the way!" Hinata sighed, and Naruto rolled her eyes as they ran through the village.

0000000

The fires were out, and all of the black soldiers were down. The woman frowned, when she was standing face to face with three powerful Hikari. She didn't like them. She didn't like them at all. The woman was tall and slim, wearing all black attire; different from anything the girls have seen. She had long lavender hair, with glaring dark eyes. "So you're the brats that is ruining our plans of destruction on this pathetic village."

Naruto frowned, and crossed her arms. "And, what of it?"

The woman frowned. "I'll get rid of you Hikari, and make Umi-sama proud." The woman then took out a pair of fans, with sharp edges glinting in what little light. "This village is Yami territory now. That damn man is a failure, and the price is the fall of his village. And since you are in the way, I have to get rid of you pesky Hikari."

Naruto stood up straight, and narrowed her eyes. The blonde put out a hand, causing Ino and Hinata to step down. The petite blonde took a step, and took out her fans, that were slightly larger than the woman's. "You want to play. Then let's."

The woman didn't waist time in waiting, and charged at the girl. Naruto smirked, and disappeared. Then there was a blast of wind that hit her from behind. The woman growled, and turned around, to slice her fan out at the girl. But the body of the girl exploded into smoke. There were whispered words, and the ground below her caved in, and vies came up, wrapping itself around the woman.

"You're careless, and I expected a lot from a Yami that rivals a Hana no Hikari in power." The woman widened her eyes, seeing the blonde girl mere inches from her face.

"You dirty little bitch!"

Naruto pulled back, and pouted. She then waved a finger to the woman. "Tsk. Tsk. Such dirty little mouth." She then crossed her arms. "Now tell me. Who is this 'Umi-sama'?"

The woman closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Like I'd tell you, you insect." She hissed.

Naruto took out her kunai, and pressed the blade to the woman's neck. "Tell me." The blonde narrowed her eyes.

The woman snorted. "You should know. She is the descendant of Tenbatsu, and she will rule this world with darkness, and get rid of pests like you."

The petite blonde scowled at the woman. "Tell me what are her plans." She pressed the kunai a bit more against the woman's skin. When she got no answer, Naruto frowned. She turned to Ino and Hinata. "Watch my back, I'm going to have to pry into this bitch's mind." The two nodded.

Naruto stared at the woman, and her eyes changed into a violet shade. "Shikaku!" The woman froze in place, staring into those violet eyes. She quickly closed her eyes, trying to avoid from looking into the girl's eyes. Naruto moved closer, bringing her hand up to each side of the woman's head. She then pressed her forehead against the woman's, and saw flashes.

The woman was writhing, and crying out, as if in pain. "Stop it. STOP IT!"

-------

"_My, Aki-chan, look how you've grown!"_

"_No! Get away you monster!"_

"_Look at that eerie child…"_

"_She's not my daughter…"_

_"Let me help you harness that special power you have."_

"_You're purpose to the kill all Hikari, and help bring forth an era of darkness, our home."_

"_All of Umi-sama's Shiirudo have been defeated because of that cursed Tenshi. So now, she is calling on the seven generals, including you, Aki-san."_

"_That pathetic man can't accomplish what I ordered him to do, in exchange for some of my powers. So, now I want you to destroy that sad little village of his."_

"_What will happen to this man?"_

"_He is my puppet, now. He'll be gathering the Nine Crosses of Eden, and then, we'll be able to bring this world under our control."_

"_The Nine Crosses of Eden can grant any wish, and even open the gates of Heaven and Hell. With them, holds infinite power that can make the hold invincible."_

-------

Naruto pulled back, and gasped for air. She fell to her bottom, panting for air. Ino and Hinata hurried went to their friend in concern. "Naru-chan, are you okay?"

The blonde nodded, exhaustion washing over her body. '_That technique uses up a lot of chakra, and I took a longer time to use it on that woman…_' She looked up, and saw the woman passed out. Naruto stood up, with the help from Hinata, a bit wobbly. Ino glanced at the woman, now known as Aki. "What are we going to do with her?"

Naruto nearly fell, but Hinata caught her. "Naru-chan!"

"There is nothing we can do with her… unless…" She glanced at the woman.

0000000

"…So Oto was rebuilt, with our supervision and our aid. They repaid us with a generous amount, but we returned most of it so it can help with their village. The counsel found out about us being part of Konoha, so now they are in our debt, and they have no Kage ruling over their village." Naruto looked up at the Godaime.

Tsunade leaned her chin on her folded hands. "And what of that Yami, Aki?"

The golden haired girl placed a hand on her hip. She was in her Konoha Angel uniform, with her teammates behind her, present in the office. Shizune stood next to the current Hokage. "I placed seals upon her, to repress her powers, and kind of erased her memories… So right now, she isn't any harm to anyone, and she is staying at Oto under their surveillance. I placed a stronger barrier around their village, to block out Yami and Kokuei, so no one could bother them."

The woman looked at the petite blonde. "And what you saw in the woman's mind?"

Naruto furrowed her brows, and crossed her arms. "Their new objective isn't to pursue me for right now. They are after the Nine Crosses of Eden."

Tsunade raised a brow. "The Nine Crosses of Eden?"

"From what I saw, they said it holds infinite power, and when together, it's a key to open the gates of Heaven and Hell… but that's all I got." The golden haired kunoichi replied. "There may be information about it in my library, and I'll have to do some research on them. Whatever I get, I'll report back to you."

The Hokage nodded. "You are dismissed. As of right now, your are off, until further notification." The girls all nodded, and walked out of the office, one by one. Naruto stayed a bit longer, then glanced up at the woman. "Naruto… this ordeal is out of my control, so I'm leaving it up to you to put an end to this. I faith that you will win this war, and save this world." She smiled proudly at her apprentice.

Naruto looked up at her, and gave a soft smile. "I'll do whatever I can, baachan. And, don't worry, I'll keep you informed."

Tsunade's eyes softened. "Don't be afraid to ask for help, Naru-chan. You are not immortal, and there are others here who care deeply for you, who would protect you. You may be one of the strongest, but the strongest of people have their limits. Remember that, Naruto."

The girl smiled cheekily at the woman. "Thanks, Tsunade-nee."

0000000

She was really exhausted. When she got home, she found no one there, all probably out on missions. She made dinner, which was a bit too much, and saved them. She took a nice relaxing dip in the pool. She then took a long warm shower, and was dressed to sleep. She could heard and feel that Iruka was back home. He passed by her room, and bid her good night.

The girl was about to close her eyes, her senses dulling, but something heavy laid on top of her. Her eyes shot open to see familiar obsidian warm eyes gazing down at her. She pouted. "You cheated. You can't attack me when I'm falling asleep." A chuckle was her reply, as soft kisses started to trail from her lips to her neck. The girl melted, and was glad she was already lying on her bed.

"I missed you." Hot breath upon delicate skin.

"I missed you too." A moan. "I just came back. Where were you?"

"Out with some of the guys." A giggle. "I didn't know you were coming back. You've been gone for a long time." Ebony meets crystal blue.

Naruto closed her eyes, and encircled her arms around the raven-haired boy's neck. Then she brought his head down, pulling him close to her. "Things happened… but right now, I don't feel like talking about it." She whispered. Sasuke pulled back up, and captured the girl's lips with his. It soon deepened, and what seemed like minutes, only ended in a few seconds.

The young Uchiha kissed the girl's forehead, and shifted in the bed, to lie beside her. He pulled back the blankets, and covered the both of them. He then pulled the petite blonde into his arms. "Rest, and you can tell me about it tomorrow." He whispered.

Naruto closed her eyes, and snuggled against the Uchiha. "Love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too… Naruto…"

0000000

((ACK! I tried to get this done as soon as possible, but things keep coming up. My relatives seem to not be leaving until the end of this month or so. Sorry for the long wait. Also, sorry for the grammar mistakes, and how rushed it was. My mind is a bit out of it right now.

Looks like the plot is thickening, and Naruto have more problems in her hands. What of this Nine Crosses? What will happen next? Looks like my romance is a bit rusty… it's a bit lame to me, but I tried. Oh, and I tried to show that Sakura isn't really single… not all the time. She dated a few people, but you can tell she's still in love with 'you-know-who'. You may think Naruto isn't doing much fighting, but I'm also trying to prove that the other girl's aren't weak, and could fight, seeing as they are close to elite shinobi. Also, I wanted to do a fic on what the Konoha Angels could do. Ha. Ha. Ha. What else is there to say? I don't know, but if you have any questions or suggestions, I don't mind them, but please be easy on me…

Thanks for all of your reviews and comments. I really appreciate them. So please do review this chapter. I'll be forever grateful!))

Ages in the chapter:  
Naruto & Co.: 17  
Neji, Haku, Lee, Tenten: 18

-Datenshi No Uzumaki


	35. These Merry Times

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 33**: These Merry Times  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_**_'Mind link'  
_**Normal text  
"_Spells_"  
_Flashback/Dream_  
(My notes)

0000000

Stretching out, Naruto looked up at the blue sky in content. She felt a bit bummed out that Sasuke went out in a mission, leaving her behind. She was given a day off from the office, and missions. For months now, the girl had the strain of finding those Crosses of Eden and only had two of them. She knew that the Tenbatsu, now known as Umi, had at least two as well. It wasn't easy finding these Crosses, because they were hidden everywhere. Naruto found her share of them from some fish in the Lightening Country, and a growing tree close to the Hidden Village of Rock.

'_I feel like a spar… I wonder who's off today… Oh that's right, Lee isn't doing anything. I hope he's free._' The blonde ran through the village, nodding a greeting to the familiar people that greeted her as well. She went to the training area, and headed to the one that the green wearing shinobi usually trained. When she got there, she wasn't expecting a moping teen. '_What's wrong with Lee?_' She raised a brow, and she approached her friend. "Morning, Lee-kun."

The green teen's head shot up, and he shook his head from side to side, before turning around with a flashy smile directed at the golden haired girl. "Good morning, Naru-san!" He said enthusiastically. The girl frowned, knowing that something was off about him.

She tilted her head slightly, furrowing her brows. "Ano… is something wrong, Lee-kun?"

Then his expression cracked, and the teen was in tears. Naruto's eyes widened, and she panicked. "I don't know what's wrong with me? Am I a bad person? Is it because of my looks? Is it because I'm not good enough? What? Why won't someone tell me?" Then he cried out loud.

Naruto felt bad, but slightly uncomfortable, not really knowing how to handle the crying teen. "Ano…" She neared the older teen, and reached out a hand to pat his back. "What do you mean, Lee-kun? I can't help you, if you don't tell me."

Lee paused in his cry, and looked at the petite blonde. "…Well you see…" The teen bowed his head. "It's been what, four years that we've been together… and it's the right time of age that maybe… we sealed our relationship… so… then…" Tears were streaming down his eyes.

Naruto felt sadness tightly clutching her heart. "Lee-kun… did… did you propose to… Tenten?" His response was a loud cry from the green wearing man. The blonde blinked her eyes, confusion, happiness, and sadness mixed in her chest. "But… I don't get it. You two love each other very much… why are you sad? What happened?"

"Well… everything was set up perfectly. I tried very hard to make it as romantic as she would hope it would be… and when I asked her… she just… she just… ran off…" Then the teen bawled. "What did I do wrong? Please tell me? Is it because of me?"

The golden haired girl frowned, and pulled the older teen into a hug. She allowed the green wearing shinobi to cry on her shoulder. '_Lee… I don't get it either… I guess… I'll have to find out what's up with Tenten._' She set her lips in a line, and nodded to herself with determination. "Hey, don't cry now. You should be a man." She said, patting the teen's back. "I know what could cheer you up! How about I treat you for lunch? Food always helps me forget my problems. And then, we'll figure out why Tenten did what she did, okay?" She said encouragingly.

Lee pulled back, and rubbed his face vigorously. He looked up, and flashed a big smile at the petite girl. Though it was a bit forced, Naruto nodded in approval. She then offered out her arm, grinning. "So, shall we go?" Lee took her arm, and they went into the village.

0000000

The bell to the café rang, and the hostess greeted the person that enters. Hinata looked up and saw two familiar people sitting within. She smiled shyly, and made her way towards them. '_Good… Naru-chan is here._'

"Hello, Naru-chan. Lee-kun." She greeted, before sitting down beside her blonde best friend. The two smiled at her, and greeted her back. When the girl took her order, she blinked her eyes upon seeing the expression on the Lee's face. "Ano… did something happen to Lee-kun?" She whispered to Naruto.

The blonde frowned slightly. "Lee proposed to Tenten, but she ran away before she gave an answer to him… that's why he's sad. He doesn't know why she ran, and neither do I. I'm trying to cheer him up, and figure out why Tenten ran." She told her.

Hinata frowned as well. "That is puzzling. Maybe, we should confront her?"

"That's what I thought, but I have to make sure Lee isn't going to wallow in self pity, and do something drastic." Naruto said.

Hinata giggled. "He won't do anything bad. You have such a big heart Naru-chan. You'd always be there to help people out."

Naruto grinned widely. "When a friend's in need, I'll try and be there, and do what ever I can to make them happy." Hinata smiled at her friend.

After eating, and dropping off Lee to his apartment, the girls went to go search for their friend. Sakura was taking lessons under Tsunade, and Ino was off in a mission with her teammates. So it left the job of confrontation to the two smallest girls. "Ano… after we get this all figured out… can I ask of you something later?" Hinata asked in a quiet tone, blushing. Naruto blinked her eyes, and nodded at the odd girl.

The two stopped by at Tenten's apartment that she lived in with her mother. Her father died, and she lived alone with her mother. When they knocked on the door, the smiling face of Tenten's mother greeted them. "Oh, Naruto, Hinata. How nice to see you. How can I help you?"

"We were just wondering if Tenten was home." Greeted the blonde.

The woman, who looked like her daughter, placed a finger on her chin. "She isn't here. Actually, I haven't seen her since last night. I thought that she was spending time with Lee-kun, seeing as he was going to propose to her!" She gashed, seeming excited of the thought. "It was so sweet! Lee-kun came over a few days earlier, asking if he could marry my daughter. I knew how much they loved each other, and that they've been together for a few years. He even asked for suggestions of asking. So I helped out. I hope it went well!"

Hinata blinked her eyes. "Really? He went to ask her?" She tried to act like she didn't know, not to worry the mother.

The woman nodded. "Oh yes! Well, if you see her, tell her to come by with Lee-kun, so we could discuss about the wedding! I'm so excited!"

Naruto smiled widely. "Well… we'll go and congratulate her!" After the decline of coming in for some tea, the girls went to look for their friend in the village. They didn't really know exactly where she would be, but they went and searched. It was near sun down, before they went to the old training area where Team Gai used to work out. And lo and behold, there was their best friend, punching and kicking a tree to death. "Tenten!"

The eldest teen stopped in her actions, and turned around. Her wide eyes were red, as if she was crying. Hinata ran towards the girl. "Tenten… what's wrong?"

"Hey you guys." She said in an almost dull tone. She plopped to the ground, panting. "What are you two doing here?"

Naruto frowned, and placed her hand on her hips. "What's up with you? You left poor Lee to drown in his sorrows, and he blames himself, thinking that you hate him or something."

The eldest looked up at them, shocked. "…I… don't hate him…"

Hinata bent down, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then… why is it you ran, when he proposed to you? Don't you love him?"

"I do! It's just… I don't know… I freaked out, okay?" The girl replied. "So I ran…" She whispered. "Don't get me wrong. I really do love Lee, and I wouldn't dream of anything more than just to be with him always… but I guess I'm just scared… I don't know."

Naruto bent down to her knees, and smiled at her best friend. "Listen Tenten. You don't have to worry about anything. Being married means you'll always have some problems, but the two of you could make it through together. Marriage isn't always perfect, but if you two love each other very much, then nothing could go wrong."

"You need to talk to Lee about it, because I'm sure he's just as scared as you. I'm sure he'd understand." Hinata gave a soft smile.

Tenten nodded. "You're right. Thank you so much, you two. I guess I'd have to talk to Lee then." She stood up, and she looked up to the sky with a smile. "Do you know where he is at?"

Hinata nodded. "At his apartment. So go and hurry, and make plans, huh? We're just excited about this wedding as your mom is. And she said she wanted you two to go to her, so you'd discuss things." Tenten blinked her eyes, then chuckled and left.

Naruto lay down on the ground, and stared at the purplish and red sky. "So… what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

The girl blushed, and started to fiddle with her fingers, a habit she used to always do when she was younger. "Um… well…" Naruto glanced at her friend with a brow raised. "You see… My father… he…" She bowed her head, and her shoulders slumped over. "…"

The blonde furrowed her brows. "What's the matter?"

"FatherwantsmetomarrybeforemybirthdayandifIdon'tfindanyoneofmychoicebythenthenhe'sgoingtochoosesomeoneformeinsteadbutIdon'twanthimtochooseformeand…" The girl spoke quickly.

Naruto sat up and shook her head. "Wait! Slow down, and start from the beginning."

Hinata looked up and took in a deep breath. "My father said that he wants me to marry before my birthday, since I'm turning eighteen soon." She said slowly. "If I don't get married with the one of my choosing, he's going to pick someone for me instead, and I'd have to marry him, so that I could take over the clan…" She bowed her head. "But I don't want to marry just someone…"

The blonde smiled softly. "You want to marry Kiba. So then what's the problem?"

The smaller girl blushed brightly red. "If I tell him… I don't want to force him into something so rushed… It's like I'm pressuring him to ask me to marry him… and I don't want that…"

Naruto furrowed her bows. "Then what is it you want to do?"

"I…" The girl became even redder, as if that was possible. "I thought maybe… I should… propose to him?" She bent her head down further, not wanting to look up.

The golden haired girl widened her eyes, and then giggled. "Oh, Hina-chan. Why don't you? I see nothing wrong with that, but going against old traditions. But that's just it, they are old. Times have changed, and I'm sure there are many other girls who asked the guy to marry them. You know… I didn't expect you to be the one to ask, honestly. And among us girl, I pictured Ino being the one to propose to Shika-kun, because you know how he think everything is troublesome…"

Hinata laughed with the girl. "But… I don't know how… you know… propose to him…" The girl's voice was shaky.

Naruto laughed. "Then I'll help you, okay?" Hinata looked up at her, hope shining in her eyes. The golden haired girl beamed.

0000000

Time went by really quickly in Konoha. Tenten and Lee happily tied the knot after four months, and three months after that, Kiba became part of the Hyuuga family. The two wedded couples couldn't be any happier. Naruto didn't feel pressured to marry anytime soon, honestly. She was just waiting for that right time, and Sasuke understood. So he's patiently waiting with the golden haired girl.

Naruto couldn't get much progress with the whole Crosses of Eden thing. She still has two in her possession, and she was sure that the Yami has four already. Confronting the Tenbatsu soon was suicide, so Naruto was just waiting for that right moment to finally end this whole charade of Hikari and Yami.

They were coming home, after a big meeting at the Grass Country. Naruto with her Shiirudo escorted the Hokage to and back. There were also four ANBU that hid among the trees as bodyguards as well. They knew them comfortably, and Naruto felt bad to not be able to talk to them. Naruto was made to go to the meeting, to get a feel of how it went among Kages. The girl always went to the big meetings with Tsunade. She was able to input her ideas and comments of things, which were acknowledged by the other Kages and Tsunade. The Godaime of Konoha had to praise the girl for her great effort and participation, knowing that her successor was nearly ready to take the place as Rokudaime of Konoha.

"When we get back, I'm sure you'd want to few days off to yourself." The blonde woman spoke to the girl beside her. Ino and Hinata walked up ahead, while Gaara and Sasuke were behind them.

Naruto shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Maybe a mission would suffice for me, then a break. I don't feel that tired after all… and… it's the beginning of October…"

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, you need to learn how to let go. Spend time with your friends and celebrate, hm? I'll give you all a few days off." She smiled to the girl. The golden haired girl shrugged her shoulders. Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Okay… what's wrong?" She demanded.

The girl sighed. "I don't know… I feel restless, with so much on my mind. I can't relax fully. I have to balance my duties and training while trying to figure out how to stop darkness from taking over the whole world. And with all that going on, I'm preparing to become a leader of the village…"

The Godaime placed a hand on her head. "Naruto… you should have told me something, so that we could compromise with your situation. I know you seem to have the weight of the world on your shoulders, but confiding on your friends and the people close to you can help lift some of that weight off of you. Always know that we are there for you, Naruto." '_The girl is getting irritated and edgy, since her birthday is coming up…_'

The girl sighed again. "I know… it's just…" There was a yell from behind, and the group stopped in their tracks. They turned around, and watched the distance. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated, and Gaara was ready to use his sand defenses in case.

"Someone! Please help me!" From the distance they made out an outline of the figure, running at their direction. After a few seconds, dark figures were chasing after the female form, carrying a bundle in her arms. "Help me!"

Naruto narrowed her eyes, and walked up past Sasuke and Gaara. '_Yami…_' She looked to the trees, and gave a signal that she was going to take care of this. When the woman came near them, she was panting, and crying at the same time. Fear and exhaustion was present on the poor woman. "Please… they are after my daughter… I don't know why…" She begged.

Naruto nodded, and handed the woman over to Ino and Hinata who were now behind them. Tsunade watched from behind the whole group. The female Uzumaki took out her fan, and unfolded it to reveal it's white color. She took a sing of it, and big gusts of wind surged towards the five figures, blowing them off their feet. She took one step, and the ground started to crumble towards their direction. "What is it you want from this girl?" she demanded with a hard tone.

"You don't sense it?"

"You're a Hikari."

"She has the Cross of Eden."

Naruto's eyes widened, and she then narrowed it at them. '_Might as well get rid of them now._' She took out her other fan, revealing the black color. "Ice Needle Storm!" Then shards of sharp ice needles came crashing down at the five figures, instantly killing them. She then turned to the woman. "Can I… see your daughter?"

The scared woman hesitantly put down the girl that was in her arms. The girl was small, around the age of three. She was tightly holding on to a doll. Naruto smiled softly towards the girl, and placed a hand on her forehead. There was a soft glow, and Naruto frowned. '_She doesn't have it…_' She then glanced at the doll. She smiled at the girl. "May I see your doll?" She asked kindly.

The girl nodded shyly, and gave it to the petite blonde. Naruto took the doll, and closed her eyes. Then a tiny ball of light came out from the chest of the girl's doll. It sparkled with a glow. The girl and the woman were amazed at the beautiful light. Tsunade raised a brow, having witness this for the first time. Then suddenly the light disappeared, and Naruto snapped open her eyes. She gave the doll back and stood up; glaring at the dark figure that suddenly appeared from behind Tsunade.

Seeing this, four members of ANBU appeared at all corners of the Hokage. They were facing the sudden intruder. Naruto walked around, and glared at the figure. "Thanks for the Cross. I'm sure Tenbatsu-sama will be pleased for your cooperation. Maybe you'll be spared when we take over this world." The Yami grinned in a sinister way.

"You should get the woman and her child to safety, along with the Hokage. We can handle this." The blonde said. The ANBU nodded, backing away, knowing that they won't be able to handle the Yami.

Naruto glared at the Yami, and rushed forward with her katana from the white sheath. The Yami dodged it, and tried to strike the girl with his shadow blades from his hand incased with black Chi. When Naruto released a blast of power from the sword, the Yami was thrown back. He got mad and started to mutter deep words. Naruto blinked her eyes as nothing happen, and she went to take another strike.

'**_No. Don't, it's a trap!_**'

The blonde's eyes widened at the words, stopping in her tracks. The Yami chuckled. "I see… you saw through my spell, no worry, I can still defeat you with another spell."

Naruto furrowed her brows. '_That voice… where?_'

"Naruto!" The blonde looked up to see Sasuke in front of her, taking the hit of the blast form the Yami. The girl widened her eyes, seeing the raven fall to his knees. "Usuratonkachi."

"Sasuke." She touched the young Uchiha, and he healed.

"What are you doing? You're not paying attention. And the Yami will get away again." He said, getting up to face the black clad man. "We need to get that Cross, right? Then let's rid of him quickly." Naruto nodded, and narrowed her eyes.

"It's a Hana no Hikari level, so he'll be tricky." The girl warned then disappeared, along with Sasuke and the other Shiirudo. The Yami smirked, and muttered foreign words. Soon Kokuei appeared, surrounding the Yami. At the man's signal, the shadowed forms went to attack the present group that was ahead. Soon, waves of water, earth, and blasts of fire and wind came and wiped out the Kokuei. Naruto appeared in the center, with her arms crossed.

The Yami became impatient, and started to run towards the blonde, with his shadow blades. He dodged the attacks from the four Shiirudo that appeared to protect Naruto. He released a blast of power at the girl, who easily deflected it to the side. Naruto released blasts of her own power at the Yami, who wasn't lucky in deflecting her own strength, and was thrown back.

He struggled to get up. "I understand now… how lucky am I to be fighting against the Tenshi no Hikari." The Yami stood up, and smirked. "I was prepared for this moment, Tenshi. Now die by my hands, and I will be titled as I Hero."

He reached his hand in a fold upon his shirt. The four Shiirudo stood in front of Naruto, in a line, anticipating the Yami's actions. The man smirked and revealed a black crystal, held in his hand. There was a flash of light, and soon Naruto's Shield was on their knees, moaning in pain, covering their ears. Naruto's eyes widened. '_What's going on?_' The girl growled, and touched the shoulder of Hinata that was in front of her.

As she touched her, it was like her hand was caught on fire, and she pulled away. The man laughed. "You're little puppets aren't going to help you, Tenshi. Now you're defenseless."

Naruto snorted, and took out her fans. "Says you." She started to do hand seals. '_I'll use both jutsus and spells to get rid of him, and get that Cross_.' She looked up. "Wind: Aero Barricade Jutsu!" Then she ran forward, and took one swipe of her black fan. "Fiery Gales!" Hot air hit the man, and fire exploded around him. "Wind: Tornado Blades Jutsu!" With the wave of her white fan, swirls of wind directly hit its target, and the sounds of slashing against flesh were heard.

The girl looked over her shoulder to see her friends were still in pain. She frowned deeply, and watched as the dust cleared. The man was laughing, but didn't look good, having been hit by the girl's attacks. "I will defeat you!" He then took out another stone that was colored red. "No Hikari can resist the curse of the Blood Stone!" He began to chant.

Naruto stilled on her spot. She couldn't hear the calls from Tsunade who was watching the battle that went on between Hikari and Yami. She heard the loud beating of her heart against her ears. The rhythm was slowing, and the girl panicked. Her vision was slowly blurring, and everything was becoming red. '_No! What's going on! Make it stop!_' Her skin felt like it was being sliced from every direction. It was getting harder to breathe.

"Saishuu Koukyo…"

Tsunade looked up with widened eyes, seeing as the Yami just dropped dead. The two crystals that the man had shattered into pieces, causing the five with Hikari powers to be gasping for air. Naruto dropped to the floor, coughing. One ANBU went up to her, helping the girl up. The other two went to check the four Shiirudo. Tsunade took one step forward, and then another. Soon her steps picked up in pace, past the group of Shinobi.

A figure stood from behind where the Yami stood. There was a small glow that floated up from the ground where the man is. The figure reached out to it, and held the small light in its hand. Looking up, the figure, being male, saw the blonde woman standing in front of him in a few feet. He saw her glazed eyes as she stared at him.

Tsunade placed a hand on her lips, holding back the tight feeling threatening to coming out. She took a few steps forward, and the male didn't make any attempt to move away. Then a pair of arms encircled around him, tightening in a comforting feeling. "It's… been… too long…" She whispered.

Naruto looked at the masked ANBU beside her and smiled. "Thank you, Shino." She whispered. The silent shinobi nodded, and the two looked up to see their Hokage hugging someone. The golden haired girl tilted her head, and blinked her eyes. "What…?"

Tsunade pulled back, and smiled widely at the young man before her. She stared at him, before looking over her shoulder to see the curious stares from the teens behind her. She turned back at the male, and squeezed his shoulders. The person nodded, and the woman stepped aside. She wiped away the tears that gathered in her cinnamon eyes.

They blinked their eyes at the male figure. He stood tall, taller than the Hokage by a few inches. He wore a black trench coat, shirt and pants. His black boots went over his pants, and he wore black gloves. The male looked young, around their age, and he had long honey blonde hair that reached a little pass his shoulders that spiked slightly, with red streaks. His bangs brushed pass his eyes, but they were able to see them. It was gold in color, but it faded away into a bright emerald green color. What distinguished the teen were the three whiskered like marks on each side of his face.

Naruto's heart felt like it stopped at the sight of the person before her. Her eyes grew wide, and her body felt numb. '_It's… It's…_' She remembered the last time she found him, in the cemetery by their mother's grave. The girl shook her head. She could not let him get away again. So she ran towards the person before her, her arms wide open. "Niisan!" She cried out.

Tears were streaming down her face, and her heart raced. She threw her arms around the person's body, and held it tightly, afraid that if she let go, the person in her arms would disappear. Then a pair of arms gently encircled around the girl. Naruto felt her body was giving in. '_Please… Please don't let this be a dream._' She buried her face into his chest, her eyes closed tightly. She wanted this moment to stand. "N-Niisan…"

"Imouto-chan…" A deep voice whispered. The girl tightened her hold, pressing herself into the tall and lean body. She let her tears fall, as she sobbed with many emotions into his chest. "Naruto… don't cry."

The girl pulled back, her face red with tears. She leaned her forehead on the tall teen. "I'm not crying! Baka!" Her hand clenched into a fist, and she started to pound it on to his chest. "Baka! Baka! Baka!" The girl's knees gave in, and the blonde teen slowly went down with the girl. He still had the girl in his arms, smiling. He let his sister cry.

The scene was very touching, and Hinata and Ino were in tears, watching. The males smiled, and Sasuke was glad to finally see his best friend again, after all these years that they've been through. "Mitsuo…"

Naruto looked up, rubbing her eyes. She smiled widely at her long lost twin. "Let's go home?"

The honey haired teen nodded. "Yes… let's go home." '**_For good._**' He stood up, and held out his hand for the girl. The petite blonde took it, and stood up beside the tall teen. The girl squeezed his hand, and beamed at him.

0000000

"You have been given back your title as Chuunin, shinobi of Konoha. Since there are no faults against you, Uzumaki Mitsuo, you are to live your life as normal as possible. But, because of circumstances and arguments from the counsel, you are to have a three-month probation. You are to be restrained from using a certain amount of chakra, and a Jounin has to be present to keep watch over you. You are to only do D-ranked missions, until further notice." The blonde woman looked up at the honey haired teen standing in front of her.

Standing beside the Hokage was Naruto, listening, staying beside her, as part of her training. Tsunade raised a brow. "Any questions or problems?" The boy shook his head, and the woman smiled in response. "So… report. Though you were not a shinobi when you left, I still want to know what went on during those years." Naruto looked up with her blue eyes to stare at the teen.

He definitely has changed. The aura around him held confidence, and he held no fear or hesitance like he did when he was still a kid. He grew very tall, taller than Sasuke at least, and he had visible muscles. The boy looked more like his father now, than like their mother when he was younger. He was definitely a fine looking young man.

"Well… I did find away to break the seal Orochimaru casted on me, before I left." He started. He saw the Godaime look up at him in interest. "When you seal that you placed weakened, I nearly lost control of Kyuubi. But then I ran into a village, that used a different type of power source, called Chi, which I'm sure you know of." He glanced at Naruto.

"The Hikari there were very knowledgeable of many seals, even shinobi seals. What Orochimaru didn't count was that it could be broken by a different source of power, and they helped me, though it took a month for it to fully work. After that, I learned about the Uzumaki history, though it was vague."

Naruto tilted her head. "Then… you must have the powers of the Hana no Hikari, since you are of Uzumaki blood."

Mitsuo shook his head. "I would have, but… the Hikari there, of Futaba level, casted a spell that helped me take control, and somehow overpower the Kyuubi inside of me." The girl furrowed her brows. "Our chakra merged, leaving the Kyuubi under my control. I have all its knowledge and secrets, plus its infinite source of power within me. I am able to summon out the Kitsune, but he runs under my control." The two females widened their eyes at that information. '_Then… Mitsuo could very well destroy this village as he pleases, with the Kyuubi itself…_' Thought Tsunade. '_The boy has definitely grown very strong… but how so?_'

"In exchange for this power, I had to give up my Chi." He responded. "I can cast only little spells, but they are of a low level than the Umou no Hikari." Naruto furrowed her brows. 'The lowest level of Hikari…' Mitsuo tilted his head slightly. "But, I am able to absorb Chi from others, but I have to exchange chakra to be able to use it. I guess for me, everything has its price if I were to use the other source of power given to me by my mother's blood. But I rarely use that source of power anyways." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, then tell me what else you have learned and experienced through your travels." Tsunade asked, with a kind smile.

The boy placed a hand on his hip. "After I spent a few months in that village, I went on the run, after I encountered Akatsuki members. It turns out that they were trying to keep a trail on me, so with Sound. So I didn't spend more than two weeks in a place. I started to train, mastering all the jutsus and skills that my parents left me with." He grinned. "I also master my blond line, the Eden Eyes."

Naruto clapped her hands, excitement glowing in her eyes. "Oh! I'm going to have so much fun sparring with you, Niisan."

The honey haired boy chuckled. "Anyways… I was able to learn more about the Hikari and Yami, after going through more villages around the countries. I even stumbled across the great Uzumaki Village."

The golden haired girl gasped and widened her eyes. "You did?"

The boy nodded. "Yes… the place is in ruins though, and no one is there. Maybe… the both of us could go there." The girl nodded eagerly. "I learned a lot from there, and took some records and books from there if you like." Naruto smiled widely. Mitsuo looked up to the ceiling, as if thinking. "I also ran into Tenbatsu, Umi, and I'm sure you did as well." He raised a brow.

"Yes." The girl furrowed her brows. "Then you must know about the Nine Crosses of Eden." The boy nodded.

"I have three of them, one from early today." He dug his hand into the bad he carried, and tossed four glowing lights. "I knew you were after them, and I happened to come across the yami trying to get them. So I kept them, knowing I would run into you."

Tsunade smiled. "You've been watching Naru-chan, haven't you?" Mitsuo grinned at the woman. "Then you knew what has been going on in this village. And it was definitely you who killed all those Sound shinobi that were about to attack this village." The boy didn't say anything, but kept on smiling. "You truly have become your father's son, the envisioned shinobi that they have always wanted you to be, or maybe even more."

Mitsuo closed his emerald eyes. "I maybe strong, but I am still mortal." He responded. Tsunade's eyes softened, and she nodded.

"I guess that's enough talk for now. You should get home and rest up a bit. Do some catching up and stuff." The honey haired boy nodded, still smiling. The woman then turned to the girl beside her. "And you, still want to take my offer and having those few days off?" Naruto blinked her eyes, and then smiled cheekily and nodded. "Alright. Now off you go. I have some papers to do and catch up on things from my absence for this village." Then the reunited Uzumaki Twins disappeared from a cloud of smoke. The woman grinned.

"Things will definitely get more interesting now…"

0000000

It was dark out, and everyone gathered at the center of the village. It was that time of the year, where the village celebrated the death of their beloved Yondaime. They also celebrated the downfall of the great demon Kyuubi no Kitsune. There was loud music, and people having fun at the festival. Everyone was there, but two.

They sat on top of the Yondaime's head, watching the colorful lights and people below. It was a bit quieter than down there, and there was a comforting air around them. They laughed, watching the stars above. Mitsuo looked at his sister. "Wow… a lot has happened since I was away."

The girl grinned. "Well, you missed a few things, but I'm sure you'll be welcomed back into our group of friends. They all missed you."

The honey haired blonde looked up at the dark sky. "You know… though we've changed, we still have something that has never changed." The girl blinked her eyes, tilting her head to the side. "Our bond, remember? Though we were apart, it was still there…" He turned to the girl, and smiled. "But… in all honesty, you are still the same loud and energetic person I've always known." The girl pouted, and he chuckled.

"I somehow knew your two be here." The twins turned their heads to see the recognizable young Uchiha. Sasuke crouched down, from behind them. "Hiding, are you?"

Naruto smiled cheekily, and patted a place beside her. The boy got up, and plopped himself beside the girl. "Just filling in the things Mitsuo-nii missed out on." She threw her arms around the boy's torso, and grinned up to the raven-haired boy, planting a small kiss on his nose. "So… where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"My gift!" Sasuke looked down at her, as if she was crazy. The girl gasped. "You… you didn't get me one?" Her eyes then became teary.

Sasuke sighed, and rolled his eyes. "It's at home, dobe." The girl stuck her tongue out in response. But then Sasuke bent down and took that tongue, giving her a deep kiss. Then there was the sound of someone clearing their throat, and the two pulled apart, blushing. "Sorry, Mitsuo, for interrupting your time with Naruto."

The honey haired boy smirked. "Nah, it's okay. I already spent at least twenty-four hours with her. Just have to get use to my sister and best friend together. But… I did always know that somehow you were going to end up as a couple." The two blushed.

The raven-haired teen looked up to the sky. "You two want to head home? Haku made a big dinner for the two of you, and cake."

The blonde perked up at the sound of food. "Then let's go!" She bounced up, and reached out her hands to the two boys. The girl, knowing she had great strength, easily pulled them up. She hooked her arms around them, and started to drag them towards the Uzumaki Compound.

'_Now that Mitsuo-nii is back, it's like everything can go back to being normal again. Though many things have changed, and we're all grown up, we could still go back to being that infamous Team 13 again._' Naruto beamed up at the two teens. '_I'm glad that I have my two most precious people with me together. Now I have to work really hard to protect them, and hopefully end the dramas behind the Uzumaki name soon…_'

0000000

((Gah! The ending sucked, but I finally did it! I finally got Mitsuo back! Yay! Though it was a crappy way of reintroducing him into the story, I did get him back, yeah? So, how will his return affect the outcome of this fic? What will happen to our heroes in the future? Sorry if it was rushed. I realized there was a big, but not really, time skip, by only a year or months. And what's this? People are getting married? Yes, that means sooner or later, Naruto will have her time to walk down the aisle. Want to give me some suggestions on this part? Oh, and excuse me for the many mistakes. I'll have to remember to go off my chapters and revise them, when I have the time. Ah! School is drawing close! I'm anxious of what will happen in the future. Wah! Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter. I appreciate them very much. And please review this chapter as well! Sorry if I have nothing else to say…))

**Saishuu Koukyo**- Final Demise (info on this attack was way back in 24, or the interlude. It's the most powerful jutsu of the Eden Eyes.)

Ages in the chapter:  
Naruto & Co.: 18  
Haku and Gai's Team: 19

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	36. Tell Her

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 34**: Tell Her  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
**'Mind link'  
**_Normal text  
"_Spells_"  
_Flashback/Dream/Vision  
_(My notes)

0000000

"Dismissed."

The three bowed, and turned around to exit the office. "Oh, Naruto, stay." The golden haired girl froze in place. The two males turned back to the girl. Naruto sighed, and waved a hand, muttering about seeing them later. So the two walked out of the office, leaving their female teammate with the Hokage.

"So, Mitsuo, are you going to join the Jounin Selections this year? I heard it was being held in Suna." Questioned the raven-haired teen. The two young males, both very good looking, walked out the tower, walking down the streets of Konoha. They passed by many shy, and love crazed girls that sighed in bliss at the sight of them.

The three months have already passed, and Mitsuo was able to take on missions again as a shinobi of Konoha. Not many people acknowledged the fact that the vessel of Kyuubi has returned, and have chosen to ignore him completely. It was better than being stared hatefully and being called names. The teen easily adjusted to the fighting styles of his old teammates when they were Genin. They were given missions together, and most of the time, the honey haired teen would receive mission with his former instructor, Itachi.

Mitsuo was proud to hear that Naruto was going to be Hokage, a dream that the both of them had a long time ago. He was encouraging his best friend to join ANBU, since he was strong and skilled enough to be in it. The teen knew that he would never be allowed into it, and didn't plan to be part of it anyways. He'll be glad to be just Jounin.

The honey haired teen shrugged. "Tsunade-sama said I don't need to. She was granted permission from the Heads of the Clans that I be promoted to Jounin Status. Apparently, they seem proud to know that I am part of the Konoha forces, and somehow want me to take the title as Head of the Uzumaki Clan."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Oh? Then why don't you?"

Mitsuo shrugged again. "I don't know if I want to. Plus, they want me to marry someone first… but I'm not sure of that right now." Then he glanced at his best friend, and grinned. "So… when are you going to ask her?"

The raven-haired teen blinked his eyes. "Ask who, what?"

The young teen sighed. "Who else? Naruto. When are you going to ask her to marry you?" He nudged the slightly shorted teen.

Sasuke rubbed his side, slightly glaring at the honey haired teen. "Why do you ask? It's not like I want to rush into it already. Sure we're shinobi, and people expect that shinobi marry early, because no one can predict the future with our dangerous lives. But, I'll do it, when I can see that she's ready to make that big commitment."

"That's very deep, even coming from you." Mitsuo responded with a chuckle.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Plus… you don't mind that I would take her hand in marriage?"

The honey haired teen shook his head. "No. You do have my consent…" Then he caught the shorter teen into a headlock. "But if you do hurt my sister in anyway, I'll personally see to your death." He let go of the Uchiha and walked ahead, laughing. Sasuke's eye twitched. '_Mitsuo sure has changed…_' He shook his head, and ran up to his friend. "But then there is one little problem." The younger teen pointed out.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Oh? And what is that?"

Mitsuo smirked. "You have to also ask Iruka to marry Naruto, seeing as he is like the older brother/mother of us." Sasuke paused in his walk, and paled. Mitsuo turned around, and laughed. He draped an arm around the Uchiha, and dragged him towards their home.

0000000

The blonde girl came out of her room, yawning out loudly. She walked down the hall, and paused as she saw Mitsuo come out of his room, looking as if he had the worst night ever. The girl blinked her eyes, and walked up to her twin. "Ohayo, niisan. Did you wake up in the wrong side of the bed today?" She beamed.

The honey haired teen glanced at his sister, and slightly glared. "Why is it my room exactly between Haku and Itachi's?" He grumbled.

Naruto widened her eyes, and then went into a laughing fit. "Oh my gosh! You couldn't sleep because… Hahahahaha!" She held on to her side, laughing hard, and using her other hand to hold on to her brother for support. Mitsuo rolled his eyes, and walked away from his sister.

The girl then grinned mischievously, and glanced at the door beside his brothers. The girl slowly walked up to the door, and quietly opened it, trying to not make a sound. '_Looks like Haku's room is empty…_' She then walked over to the other door beside Mitsuo's and opened it slowly. The girl was trying hard not to giggle, while blushing. She kind of had that look that Kakashi has when he reads those novels of his. No, she wasn't a big giant pervert like the silver haired Jounin. The girl would like to call her self a Yaoi crazed fan, along with her best friends. Oh how envious they'd be, if they saw what she was going to see.

Sasuke came out of the room that Naruto came from, and turned his head to see Naruto entering his brother's room. He raised a brow, and walked towards where the blonde went. When he reached the door, the girl ran out, giggling madly, and slamming the door behind her. He shook his head, and sighed knowing what the blonde just did, seeing as she had a camera in her hands. He walked passed the giggling girl, and went down to the kitchen.

0000000

The bells of the store rang, as the door was abruptly opened. The two blondes present in the store looked up at the rude person. Ino glared, while Naruto looked up with a dull expression. There in the door was their pink haired friend, who was giggling madly. "Oh my gosh! You wouldn't guess what I heard!"

"That you were going to have plastic surgery for that big forehead of yours?" offered the taller blonde.

"Shut you, you pig!" Sakura growled, glaring threateningly.

Naruto shook her head. "What was it that you heard?"

The pink haired girl squealed, and sat down on one of the stood that were present near the counter of the flower store. "Well… I was doing my rounds at the hospital, right. And then I thought I saw Hinata with Kiba there. I got curious and over heard the doctor telling them that… Hinata is one month pregnant!" she squealed again.

"No way!" Ino whistled. "I know that boy was an animal… gees."

Naruto grinned widely. "I bet Kiba-kun feels like a lucky dog, huh?" She laughed. "I hope the kid would turn out more like its mother than its father."

"Wow! Don't you think it's exciting to hear that we're going to be aunties?" The pink haired girl gashed. "Seeing as Hinata is a Hyuuga, no doubt the baby will look gorgeous. Awww… I want a baby too…"

Naruto playfully punched her friend on the shoulder. "Then stop being a wuss, and ask my brother to marry you already."

Sakura's face turned a bright shade of red. "I'm not a wuss… and I'm not sure that Mitsuo-kun would want to be in a relationship too soon, after he came back months ago…"

Naruto shook her head and sighed. "Oh, come on. The two of you ignore each other, as if you two don't exist. But you don't think we can't see those gazes you shoot at each other? I swear, it's unnerving."

Ino snorted at that. "Now you know how we felt between you and Sasuke… except, it was sort of one sided… you were just oblivious, and that was more frustrating." She poked the younger girl. The petite blonde pouted, and stuck her tongue out. "Listen, Sakura… if nothing happens between you two in two weeks, then we'll be doing some butting in. You hear?"

Sakura became red on her face. "What?"

Naruto nodded in agreement to the tall blonde. "Yeah… you haven't seen Mitsuo for nearly five years, and when he finally comes back, you don't speak to him." She placed her hands on her hips. "You love him right?" The pink haired girl nodded slowly. The golden haired girl grinned widely, and walked over to drape an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Then, you have nothing to worry about. Remember, two weeks!" Sakura paled, and was close to fainting.

0000000

"What?"

The blonde woman, sitting on the Hokage chair looked up at her cute successor. "You heard me. Since you are not going to take up the position in ANBU, I'm giving you a Genin team."

The petite blonde looked at her incredulously. "But… Baachan!" She whined. "I can't handle three kids, when I have Youkai and Yami chasing me! Even worse, Tenbatsu!"

The Godaime waved a hand. "Yes you can, plus it gives you a break from taking on tiring and big missions. It's a good experience for you. Mitsuo is taking a team, and your parents took one too. Almost all Jounin take a Genin team of their own." The woman leaned her chin on her folded hands. "But, I also want you to stay closely to Konoha." She said.

Naruto's expression fell, and she sighed. "Fine…"

"The Genin Exams won't start until two months, and I'm just warning you ahead of time. You're Genin Team will be chosen then." The woman said.

The teen crossed her arms and pouted. "That's if I let them pass." Tsunade smiled, and waved a hand for her to leave. The girl gave a little glare, and then disappeared from the room.

"It's better for you to stay here close to Konoha, Naruto. That way… I can keep an eye out on both you and Mitsuo… I fear of what might happen to you…" The woman whispered. She spun her chair, to look out the window.

0000000

"So… what are you going to do for Valentines?"

The youngest Uchiha looked up from reading the paper, and up into the emerald eyes of his best friend. "What do you mean?"

Mitsuo leaned back in his chair. "Well… it's coming up next week… and I was wondering what you were going to do for my sister." Sasuke furrowed his brows. "Well… I'm curious. I just want to know what will go on. Can't I know what goes on with my best friend's life, especially when it includes my sister in it?"

The raven-haired teen shrugged. "Don't know yet…" Suddenly there was a blue velvet box that was tossed towards him, and he caught it. Sasuke eyed it, and opened it to find a silver ring, with a small blue stone. The Uchiha looked up at his best friend with a questioning look.

"I saw her eyeing that ring for some time, whenever we passed by the shops. Actually… she told me that was the ring she wanted as an engagement ring." The blonde teen answered casually.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "And… what do you want me to do with this?"

Mitsuo sighed out loud. "Propose to her?"

"What?"

The honey haired teen felt the need to choke the older teen, but he knew that his sister would kill him if he did. Plus the guy was his best friend after all. "Make her your fiancée, and marry her. Can it be any more simple than that?"

The younger teen would have laughed at the gaping look the raven-haired teen had. Then the pale Uchiha turned red, making Mitsuo think the expression was priceless. If only he had a camera now… "And, you're allowing me to ask her to marry me that soon?"

Mitsuo shrugged. "Why not? If I wouldn't have known better, you two already act like a married couple. And I thought why not make it official. Plus, you did get your consent from Iruka and Kakashi…" The teen chuckled at the memory. Sasuke shuddered.

-------

_Sasuke was told that Iruka was at home, taking a day off. He was also told, that the brunette man was at a good mood. So with more pushing and threats, the youngest Uchiha took up the courage to talk to his old Academy teacher. Sure they had a good relationship with one another, seeing as the boy had lived nearly half his life in the Uzumaki Compound. He was said to be like a son to Iruka. But when Sasuke started to date Naruto, the man became scary. He threatened him, and nearly strangled him._

_The raven-haired teen found the man sitting on the recliner, with the footrest up. He was comfortable looking, reading a novel, and a cup of iced tea by his side. Everyone knew that was his way of relaxing on days off, or rather, when Kakashi wasn't there as well._

_Sasuke turned his head, giving a desperate look at the two males hiding at the corner. Haku and Mitsuo gave the teen reassuring smiles, and urged him to go on. The Uchiha glared at them, and walked into the living room. He slowly approached the man, and glanced over his shoulder to see Haku and Mitsuo giving him thumbs up. The teen was standing in front of the man. "Ano… good afternoon, Iruka-san." He could have sworn that his voice cracked. 'Damnit, I'm an Uchiha! I can't act like this!'_

_The brunette man looked up from his book, and smiled at the teen. "Good afternoon, Sasuke. What can I do for you?"_

_A hand was behind his head. "Well you see…" He glanced at the two boys peeking from the corner. "You know how much I love Naruto, right? And then I thought that maybe, I'd ask her to marry me… seeing as I knew her almost all my life…And" He nervously looked the man at his eyes._

_"What was that?" The smile the man had looked too strained. And is that twitch on the man's eye?_

_"I wanted to tell you that I was going to ask Naruto to marry me." Sasuke said, with all confidence and courage. But then he started to panic, seeing the man shaking, and the book in his hands getting crushed. That big smile sure looked fake… The raven- haired teen slowly edged away from the man. "Just so you know…I guess I'll go now…" Then he sprinted away, as his life depended on it, ignoring the calls from the two males that were there near the living room._

_When dinnertime came, Sasuke was debating on coming home. He tried to avoid the place, and hid somewhere safe. No one found him, and he was glad for that. It was no use in hiding forever, but he rather get captured by Tenbatsu then face Iruka after that little confession._

_"Oh, Sasuke-kun. You're home!" chirped the silver haired man that greeted him in the foyer. The Uchiha froze, and slowly turned his head to face the man. Then he was suddenly caught, with the man's arms around the teen's shoulders. "I heard what happened… and just to tell you, Iruka isn't mad."_

_Sasuke inwardly sighed out in relief. "He was a bit mad, but after having a talk with him, he was okay with you marrying our little Naru-chan." The man patted the teen's shoulder, his eye in a shape of an upside down U. "We're both glad that you two would get married, if not you, then no one at all really."_

_Then suddenly the teen felt his shoulder was throbbing in pain, as he saw the silver haired man tightly gripping his shoulder. "But so you know, if anything bad happens to our little Naru-chan, remember that there is a long list of names who I know would be after your hide." Sasuke paled, and knew his eye was twitching, staring up at the glaring dark eyes of the man._

_When Kakashi released the teen's shoulder, he ruffled the youngest Uchiha's hair. "So go and grant everyone's wish, and marry the blonde genki already. Good luck!" The man sang out, and walked away from the raven-haired teen. Sasuke fell to the ground, feeling dizzy. Oh the things he'd do for the one girl named, Uzumaki Naruto._

0000000

The blonde girl was lying under the tree, with its shadow casting over the petite form for shade. She was near the small lake that was within the Uzumaki Compound, with a waterfall mysteriously coming out from the side of the mountain. She had nothing to do, until after lunch, where she had to attend a meeting with the Hokage. Her brother and boyfriend were out on a mission together, and all her friends were busy.

'Maybe I could find out what will happen with Umi and the Yami… This will be great training for the technique… and to see how far I can see…' She closed her eyes, and blocked out everything but the sound of the waterfall. She sat up, and heard her heart beating. Her hands quickly did the many sets of hand seals. Her pink lips slowly moved, silently whispering words. "…Shikaku…"

There were flashes within her eyes, and many visions swirling in her mind. The girl furrowed her brows, and concentrated to set the pieces in a line.

-------

_It was nighttime, and the sky was glittering with stars. The moon was full, and bright. There were Sakura trees all around, and the petals danced, setting the beautiful scenery. With a sigh of content, a hand was lifted, and there on slender and small fingers was a silver ring._

-------

_A hand was placed on her hip. She looked up and watched as three children were doing an exercise. She sighed as a boy fell. He sat there, whining._

_"Sensei! It's too hard!"_

_"Quit your whining!" Snapped the other boy. "How can you be a shinobi if you find everything hard. You're such a loser."_

_"You don't mean that." Said the girl, glaring at the other boy. "Say you're sorry, you big meanie!"_

_She sighed again._

-------

_Slowly opening her eyes, there was a veil over her face. And through that veil was a recognizable raven-haired Uchiha standing in front of her, smiling softly at her. She looked down and saw that they were holding hands, her hands gloved in white. She looked up, and could feel herself smiling, tears threatening to spill. She cast a glance to the side, and saw the Godaime with her assistant, smiling at them. Behind Sasuke were three recognizable males. To her other side was more of her close friends. The girl closed her eyes._

-------

_There was crying, and she felt tears falling from the side of her face. She felt tired, but happy. She opened her eyes, and saw the smiling face of Sasuke looking at her. She could see that tears were glistening in his ebony eyes, but they didn't fall like hers. She looked and saw a bundle wrapped in blankets in the Uchiha's arms. She watched as he started to rock it gently, laughing merrily._

-------

_The sky was darkened, and her surroundings were in ruins. There in front of her was the person she would never forget. Umi, Tenbatsu, stood there, with a sword in her hand._

_"This is it. The final battle, between Light and Dark."_

-------

_There was a small girl, looking around eight, yet her eyes held much knowledge and knowing, as an adult. The girl held out her hands in front of her. Then nine tiny lights gathered together to form a bigger ball of light._

-------

_"After the birth of the next Angel is born,_

_Darkness will cloud the skies, sending those without power into a deep sleep."_

_"It has come, the final battle of Light and Darkness,_

_And many will fall, and blood will shed."_

_"Light may conquer all once again,_

_But only the last Descendant of Darkness with a heart so pure_

_Can forever end the reign of Tenbatsu."_

-------

Naruto widened her eyes open, gasping for air. The violet hue in her eyes disappeared, showing her usual bright blue ones. She bent slightly forward, feeling the beads of sweat rolling off her tan skin. She closed her eyes, taking all that she has seen with her technique her mother created. After her heart rate has calmed down, and the spinning in her head stopped, the blonde stood up. '_Looks like a lot is going to happen all at once…and that voice…_'

Then her recollected the visions. She blushed and bit her lip. '_Though I saw them all, I'm not sure exactly when it will happen._' She placed a hand on her stomach, and she smiled widely. '_I guess I should get ready to head to the Hokage Tower. I can't dwell in those visions for long…_' Naruto ran into the house.

0000000

Valentines. Usually Sasuke hated the day. He didn't even consider it a holiday, for it was just an excuse for people to give out crap to people they supposedly like. He didn't like how those rabid fangirls would give him loads of chocolate and stupid card asking for him to ask them out. It was all a waist, for he would usually throw them, or give them to Naruto, for she loved sweets, and didn't mind the free chocolates. All the cards and notes were used as to make a bonfire that night.

Back then; the two didn't even realize that the Uchiha would unintentionally give Valentines chocolate to the girl, until Izumi pointed it out a few days ago. Now, Sasuke didn't mind the holiday. He finally understood what Valentines was. There were fewer girls that still tried to give him Valentines, even though they knew he had a girlfriend already. Sasuke liked to watch as Naruto scared them away, and threatened them. It was amusing and an ego boost to know that he had the perfect girlfriend for him. Also, since Mitsuo was back, and just as good looking as the Uchiha, many Valentines and girls ambushed him. But then minutes later, those girls were found beaten up somewhere in the corner.

Sasuke had the day planned out. Tonight was going to be the night. After Naruto came home from working at the offices, the two went out for dinner at a nice restaurant, that wasn't too fancy for the girl's taste. He knew she was now picky on what she eats, though she still had that bottomless stomach of hers. Naruto was allowed to drag her boyfriend to the small little festival the village had. They met with friends, and walked around the area. Then the raven-haired teen led the girl towards the park, to enjoy each other's company some more.

It was quiet, but a comfortable silence was between the two. Naruto was leaning her head on the teen's arm, wrapping her arms around his arm. They walked through the park, aimlessly. It was empty, for most of the people were out in the streets mostly, or at home. Naruto smiled widely, watching the petals fly around the area, as the pathways were littering with blooming Sakura trees.

Sasuke took the girl's hand, and led her away from the path, into a more secluded area. They sat down under a Sakura tree, and leaned back on its trunk. The blonde sat in front of the raven-haired teen, with his arms wrapped around her. "Thanks Sasuke, I had a wonderful time tonight." The girl whispered, staring up at the starry sky. The moon brightly shone, and it was full.

"I'm glad." He said in a low and deep tone. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the girl a bit more tightly, bringing his head down, to rest his chin on the girl's shoulder. "Do you know how much I love you, Na-ru-to?"

The girl shivered, and nearly melted deep into his arms. "Maybe… why don't you show me?" She turned around from her spot, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She grinned at the teen, and let him take her lips into his. It was always a passionate gesture for the two of them. Whenever they touched, or kissed, it was like heaven. There was no one but them, it their sweet paradise. The kiss deepened, and the girl gasped. Their tongues soon touched, and nearly went on sparring. Sasuke was the first to pull away, staring at the dazed blue eyes.

"I love you too… Sasuke…" She slurred. It was as if the girl was drunk just by that kiss. He smiled.

"Naruto…" He whispered. This was it… this was the right moment. He held his breath, and leaned his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, letting the sweet scent of vanilla and sunflowers the girl always smelt of surround him. "We've known each other since we first entered the Academy together. Back then, we didn't get off on the right foot, for we always fought and argued. We thought that we hated each other, and we were considered rivals. But as time progressed, I soon realized that that feeling was really love. That first mission we had at the Mist Village, was the first time I knew that I had feelings for you. That time, before I 'died', I saw my life flash before my eyes… and what I saw, was all mostly of you. And from then on… when I woke up, I promised to myself, that I should get strong… to protect you. We've been trough everything together, and I was glad that you've stayed there with me through it all. We've been rivals, teammates, friends and lovers…"

The blonde felt touched. '_Why is he suddenly telling me this?_' Then the girl mentally gasps. '_Is he… Is he…?_'

Ebony eyes slowly opened, and stared deeply into big and bright sky blue eyes. "There is nothing more in this world that I would want but to just be with you always. You are my light, my hope, and my strength, my everything. You showed me how to love and be someone I never thought I'd knew. You've given me so much, and I don't know how to repay you all, for your kindness, and joy you've shown me. I gave you my love, and my heart, as you did so for me, but then I wonder if that is enough. I want you to be happy; I want everything for you… That is why… I'm asking you…"

Tears were running down the girl's face, staring up at the compassionate dark eyes. Her lips trembled, and her face was burning. Her heart was pounding hard and fast against her chest. Sasuke smiled, pulling back. Then in one swift movement, the raven-haired teen brought out a small blue velvet box. He slowly opened it, to reveal a silver ring. The girl felt her heart skip a beat, her breath caught in her lungs.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" He took the ring out, and lifted one of the girl's small hands. He slowly slipped the simple ring that Mitsuo gave him to give to Naruto into the girl's slender finger. "Would you take my name, and cement our bonds for a lifetime?" The ring completely on the girl's finger, perfectly fitted and beautiful on her hand.

"No…" Sasuke widened his eyes, his heart shredded into pieces. '_She… she said… no?_' He felt his world crumbling, and spiraling into a black void. The girl looked up at him, and grinned widely, nearly chuckling at that look. She felt a bit bad for what she said. She placed her hands on each side of his face, and captured his lips, confusing the raven-haired teen. '_What… what is going on?_'

"Not for a lifetime, teme… for eternity, I will." She whispered, smiling up at the raven-haired teen. She tightly wrapped her arms around the Uchiha's neck, and crushed her lips against his. Soon their kiss grew deeper, and what seemed like forever, ended only in a few seconds. The blonde giggled. "I can't believe you fell for that…" She wiped away the tears of joy that was clouding her eyes.

"Usuratonkachi…" The Uchiha grumbled. He kissed her again. He pulled back, and brushed his thumb across her scared cheek. "So, are you going to marry me?"

Naruto looked as if she was thinking hard on it. Sasuke glared. The blonde stuck her tongue out. "I'm just teasing you. Of course I will. I've been waiting for you to ask me to." She shifted in her spot, and leaned her back on to her now fiancé. She smiled widely to herself and sighed out in content. She felt like the luckiest person on earth. She wondered if this was how her friends felt like when the men of their lives asked them to marry them. She blinked open her eyes, and lifted her hand to stare at the ring. '_It's like in my vision…_' She blushed deeply.

"How did you know that I liked this ring?" She suddenly asked, wrapping one arm, around the strong teen's arms around her.

"Mitsuo threw it at me, and told me." He replied, closing his eyes, and leaning his chin on the girl's head. The girl giggled. "Gods… I love you so much…" He whispered.

The golden haired girl closed her eyes, and smirked. "You want to show me?"

0000000

((There! I did it! I updated, and now Naruto can finally marry Sasuke! Yay! I tried to show how close Sasuke and Mitsuo were, and also show the changes in his shy and hesitant personality he had when he was younger. How Mitsuo and Sakura would get together will be a mystery. Actually… I couldn't think of anything yet. Those visions that Naruto saw were closely in order, but when they will happen is not justified yet. But they will come soon! Hopefully you understood them, and they were all in Naruto point of view, through her eyes. And babies! Everyone is going to have babies soon also! I wonder how big of a family Naruto and Sasuke will have. Welp, you'll just have to find out later. Thanks for all your reviews and support. Suggestions are welcomed, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!))

-Datenshi No Uzumaki


	37. Together for Eternity

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 35**: Together for Eternity  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki 

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
**'Mind link'**_  
Normal text  
"_Spells_"  
_Flashback/Dream  
_(My notes)

0000000

It was irritating when the Genin you were watching over constantly argue, and give you a major headache. The blonde sighed, and messaged her temple with one hand. She could stop the little argument the three had, but she didn't feel as if she had he energy to yell at them. She sighed again, and looked at her students.

Naruto didn't know why she was stuck with the number one rookie of the year, and with the dead last. She thought she would be assigned to have the second best, as whom Mitsuo has as students. Honestly, the blonde knew Mitsuo was so much better and skillful than she was. Heck, he was soon to be head of the once lost Uzumaki Clan. Anyways, this year's Rookie of the Year is Ishikawa Hideki, the only person in his family that attended the shinobi academy. Noted for his talents, the boy was flawless in aim, and chakra control, and he was highly intelligent. He of course had the personality of that of the blonde's fiancé when he was younger. And who better to compliment that silent and broody outlook than Fukushima Yasuo, the dead last of the academy. He is loud and energetic, and he sucked at chakra control and had poor aim. What Naruto likes of the boy was his determination and hidden strength, and he was talented in strategies, which Hideki hated to follow. She just couldn't see why he was dead last, but maybe his innocent idiocy proved it. Just like Naruto and Sasuke, the two were heated rivals.

Then the last of the group is Aomori Rui, the only female. The girl didn't really want to be a kunoichi, but was forced by her parents and older siblings, as they are all shinobi. The girl was indifferent to what she does. Naruto thought of working on the girl, to motivate her to at least fight for a reason. She did show good chakra control, and had lots of knowledge about a shinobi. The girl though, didn't like anybody, ignoring them, and she hated her teammates. All three of them didn't like each other, but how they managed to work together and pass the test was beyond the blonde.

Giving out another sigh, the blonde took out her fan, and gave it a light wave. This caused her students to be swept from their feet and into the ground. They all looked up at her and glared. She placed a hand on her hip, frowning. "I have enough of your constant fighting. Listen, in my team, you are to work together, and not argue a lot." She snorted mentally at what she said. She then narrowed her eyes, giving a threatening glare. "If I hear anymore of your argument around men, I will have to resort to some punishments, and believe me, you'll hate me more than you do now."

They all stood up, staring at their sensei, taking in her words. The blonde closed her eyes, ignoring her headache. "I will only give you a mission higher than a D, if I see some improvement in your teamwork. Unfortunately, it sucks, and you will not survive out there on your own." She crossed her arms. "Now, tomorrow, we will continue on with the training. Meet by the bridge the same time. Late, and you'll receive dire consequences. Now, dismissed." The three then turned around and left the training area. Naruto gave a sigh, and disappeared in whirl of leaves.

0000000

With only a month away of their wedding, Sasuke became worried for his bride to be. Lately, she has been showing different and random moods, which nearly frightened all of Konoha. The blonde would become angry and irritated, at the littlest things one minute, ready to tear doing anything in sight, and then happy and cheerful the next, being bubbly and loud. Most of the time, the blonde was like ticking time bomb, ready to set off at any moment. Everyone was being wary near the blonde, and can't help but wonder why such a behavior. It could be that she was PMS-ing, but for such a long time? Not even Tsunade was this moody as the female Uzumaki was. I could be the cause of the closing day of the wedding, but shouldn't she be happy and excited about getting married to the young and gorgeous Uchiha?

Then came the days were the girl would be exhausted for no reason. Usually the blonde would be up and ready for her days work in the offices or with her Genin Team. She would be as lazy as Shikamaru, and that is saying a lot. The girl would also complain of being nauseous almost every morning, and sometimes she would vomit. If her eating habits were already bad, for some times now, it has gotten worse. She would eat twice as much as she used to, almost eating out the house within a week. She also would crave these strangest foods that she would request the 'master chef' of the house. Sasuke would voice his worry to his fiancée, but the girl would ignore it, and say that she was fine. But he knew something was wrong, and even the other males in the household would notice as well.

So here they are, in the hospital, waiting for Tsunade to come in and tell them what could be wrong with their favorite blonde. Naruto was sitting beside her future husband, fuming. "I told you, nothing is wrong. I'm probably just very excited or freaking out about the wedding."

Sasuke sighed. "Yes, I know. It's what you have been telling me a million times. I mean, I'm just as excited and nervous as you are, but I don't go through what you have been going through. I don't even remember Ino, Hinata or Tenten acting as strange as you have."

"Strange?" The blonde suddenly exploded. Sasuke felt uneasy. "So I'm a freak of nature or something? Is that what you are telling me?" Her tone of voice was getting louder, making the raven-haired teen nervous under her swinging moods. "If you don't like how I am now, then why ask me to marry you, huh? Y-you don't… love me any more? You… you don't want to m-marry me any more?" Naruto was suddenly in tears, and Sasuke freaked out.

"Naruto…" He pulled the girl into his arms, allowing the blonde to cry on him. "You know I don't mean it that way… of course I want to marry you. I love you just the way you are. Come on, don't cry, Naru-chan…" He whispered, trying to calm her down.

There was a knock, and the current Hokage stepped into the room. Tsunade looked at the blonde girl, and raised a brow, almost glaring at the Uchiha's direction. Sasuke gave a desperate look to the Godaime, and the woman wanted to laugh at the rare expression coming from an Uchiha. "Well… I found out what's wrong with Naruto from the results I gathered in the tests."

The young couple looked up at the woman, eager to know. Tsunade smiled widely. "Well… congratulations. You're going to be parents." She announced happily.

Naruto's eyes widened, and her mouth was gaping like a fish. With Sasuke's reaction, the young Uchiha's eyes rolled back, and he fainted, falling off of his chair. "Sasuke!"

0000000

"I can't believe that you're pregnant already, and you and Sasuke haven't gotten married yet." Said Ino in disbelief. The older blonde snorted. "Man, I guess Uchiha males aren't very patient as they say they are when it comes to having sex with people."

Sakura shook her head, slightly glaring at her friend. "Ino." She reprimanded. She turned to the smaller blonde, and smiled. "Anyways, we're happy for the both of you, Naru-chan. And don't be afraid to ask for help through it all, okay?"

Naruto nodded, smiling softly. "Since I'm pregnant, Iruka suggested moving the date of the wedding up a little earlier. You two don't mind, do you?" She asked. The two were the girl's wedding planners. The pink haired and blonde turned to each other, and nodded to the shorter blonde.

The bells to the flower store rang when the door opened. The three girls turned their heads to see the familiar petite Hyuuga walking in. In her arms was her beautiful and healthy son. Ino quickly shot out from her seat, and gladly took the baby from the tired mother. "Ohayo, Minna-san."

"Ohayo." Naruto and Sakura replied. Then they went over to the three month year old baby in Ino's arms. Hinata watched, smiling as she sat down. They were giggling and squealing over the tiny boy. "Hisao-chan!" The baby definitely had the many traits of a Hyuuga. He was pale in color, and had the dark hair like Hinata. He even had the white eyes that all Hyuugas have. But in a slightest bit, the boy almost looked like his father.

Hinata looked up at her friends, after being told what has been going on. She congratulated her best friend. "So, what will happen now?" The petite young woman asked.

Naruto tilted her head slightly. "Well… Mitsuo-nii would be taking watching over my team along with his own, but I'll be there to supervise in the side. I would most likely being kept in the offices more often now, and do light work."

Sakura bit her lip. "What about the whole Tenbatsu ordeal? And then there is still Orochimaru and Akatsuki out there…"

The blonde sighed. "Don't worry. I don't think Tenbatsu would be doing anything anytime soon. I checked to see if anything would happen…" Then she bowed her head. "But she will strike… when this child is born…" The girl looked at her with shock. "I already know it… it's a girl… and she would be the one that will receive the Tenshi powers… And when she will be born… that is when the final battle will begin…" She whispered.

Ino bit her lip. "Naru-chan…" The girls knew not to underestimate her technique, Shikaku. All her visions were true, but the exact time it would happen is a bit sketchy.

There was a little coo coming from Hisao. Sakura smiled slightly, to lighten the mood. "Since you already know your child will be a girl… what would you name her?" Naruto blinked her blue eyes.

0000000

It has been a busy week in the Uzumaki Household. They were all preparing for the wedding, and the arrival of the new family member. It was mostly the men who were doing everything around the house for the moody petite blonde. It was getting very tiring for them, but they had to endure. It was only months before the baby will be born, and days until the wedding day.

"Sasukeeeeeeeee!"

The raven-haired teen sighed. His blond best friend looked up from his coffee and smirked. Sasuke slightly glared at Mitsuo. "Wait until you get your wife pregnant."

"Yeah, I know… but unlike you, we're not rushing for one. I guess you Uchihas really are perverted…" The Uzumaki replied. Sasuke glared, causing the honey haired teen to laugh as he went up the stairs.

When Sasuke got to the girl's room, the blonde wasn't there. The raven-haired teen slightly panicked, but quickly went to the bathroom. There she was, on the ground, crying into the toilet. The teen rushed to her, and knelt down beside his wife to be. "Naruto…"

"I want this baby to be born already!" The girl half cried, half whined. Sasuke chuckle, and gathered the girl into her arms. Though she was only nearly four months into the pregnancy, she was already complaining. The teen felt sympathy to the female species for having to go through so much.

"You have to wait, you do know that. The baby can't miraculously out. Just be patient… it will be worth it in the end… you know it." He whispered, rubbing the petite blonde's back.

The blonde sighed. "I know… but I hope that I won't go through all this when we have our other children…" Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out at her words. '_Others?_' Naruto pulled away and looked up at her fiancé. "What? You don't want have more children?" She questioned, slightly pouting.

The teen sweat dropped. "Of course I do… but not any time soon after she is born." He had a hand over the blonde's growing abdomen. He smiled to himself, imagining what it would be like for the three of them. He then stood up, and offered out his hand. "Come, let's go eat some breakfast." Right after the girl's morning sickness, Naruto would be very hungry.

The blonde got up, but then her face fell. "Wah! I can't have ramen!" she cried. It turned out, with her pregnancy, the young lady couldn't eat ramen without throwing up after. She blamed it on her incoming daughter for not being able to eat her most favorite food in the world.

"It's better that way. She need to eat healthily anyways, and even she knows it." Sasuke replied. The blonde cried, and Sasuke knew with her ever-changing mood, she would get over it. '_Remember Sasuke… it will be all worth it in the end.'_

0000000

Everything was going according to plan. In the worming, the girls went to the parlor to do their hair. It took about two to three hours to get it done. Then after that, they went to have a half an hour lunch together at a close by café. After, they went to the tailor to pick up their dresses. Then they went over to the Uzumaki Mansion to dress up, and put make up and such. The guys were all somewhere else, preventing the groom from ever seeing the bride the whole day. The girl knew that preparations were done… everything was going to be perfect… except when you lose the bride.

"Where the heck is she?" panicked Ino.

Hinata bit her lip. "I-I d-don't k-know!" The pale girl was nearly in tears. They were searching all through the big Uzumaki compound for the blonde, but there was no sign of her at all.

"I can't believe it! The wedding is in hours, and we lost the bride! She isn't even dressed yet!" Exclaimed Tenten.

Temari, having been invited to the special occasion, placed a hand on her hip, and looked calm. "I'll just go over to where the guys are, and ask them to help look for her." She said. The young woman was dressed elegantly in her Kazekage robes.

Sakura looked at the eldest female. "Oh, would you? But please don't let anyone mention it to Sasuke, okay?" Temari nodded, and walked out of the place.

Iruka came running by. "Any sign?" He asked, worry clearly on his face. The four girls shook her head. The man sighed, and decided to look around again. "Just keep trying… I can't believe that girl."

Hinata bit he lip. "Oh, Naru-chan… where are you?"

0000000

"There you are."

The golden haired girl blinked her eyes, and rubbed her eyes. She turned her head, and smiled widely. "Mitsuo-nii?" Naruto was sitting there, looking helpless, and as if she has been crying. Her eyes were red, and her fixed hair was almost ruined.

The honey haired teen sighed, and walked up to his twin sister. He was already dressed for the occasion that was to set in almost an hour. He knelt down beside her, and looked at the headstone. His eyes softened. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a wedding to attend to? You are the bride, aren't you?" He lifted the girl's chin, and wiped away the tears that threaten to spill again.

"I know… it's just…" She took in a deep breath, and let it out shakily. "So much has been going on in my life… Being Tenshi, a Kunoichi, soon to be Hokage, expecting mother, and now a wife… I just wondered… how was Kaasan able to go through it all, and not feel overwhelmed. I mean… it's not that I dislike this all… I'm so happy… but I'm scared at the same time…" She whispered.

Mitsuo shook his head, and pulled the girl into a tight embrace. "Naruto… everything will be fine. It will be all worth it in the end. You are a strong person, and even Kaasan knows it. Both Tousan and Kaasan are watching over you, and they are proud at the life you have chosen. Even Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Itachi, Sasuke, and myself are proud of you. Remember, you have Sasuke, all your friends, and me to help you. You don't have to be afraid, Naru-imouto." After a few minutes of silence together, their presence being comforting, Mitsuo pulled away and smiled at his sister. "You're okay now?"

The girl nodded. "I just wish that Kaasan and Tousan were here… you know?"

"Well… you can improvise. Tsunade-sama is like your mother, and Iruka are like your fathers. But, just so you know, I'm sure our parents would have wanted to be there as well in person, but they are there in spirit. Remember that." Mitsuo poked the girl's nose. The blonde giggled. "Let's get you to the mansion. Everyone there has gone crazy because you suddenly went missing without telling anyone where you went. Just be glad Sasuke hasn't heard word of it, or all hell will run loose." Naruto giggled, and allowed her twin brother to pulled her up from the ground. Together, the Uzumaki twins walked out of the cemetery, with the wind gently blowing through the grass.

0000000

The wedding was perfect. Though it was small, and private, the occasion turned out better than anyone has expected. There they were, on top of the Hokage Mountain, with Tsunade being the one granted to wed the couple. Only their closest friends were invited, and they all dressed in black and dark blue formal kimonos, the women in blue, and men in black. There was the rest of Rookie Nine, with their sensei, Iruka, Izumi and her family, Jiraiya, Shizune, Kankurou, Anko, Ibiki, Rei, Konohamaru and gang, Sai, Genma, Raido, and Izumo. Temari, the current Kazekage of Sand, stood near the Hokage, waiting for the procession to start. Sasuke stood near the front, dressed in black formal kimono and haori, with the Uchiha crest, and black hakama, with Itachi, Haku and Gaara close by.

It has begun, with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata walking down the aisle. They wore matching pale orange kimonos, with light blue obi. Their hairs were up in semi-messy buns, held up with pale pink flowers. They looked beautiful, but not as gorgeous as the bride. Naruto stood out, wearing a stunning silky white dress, with silver trimmings. The girl had pale pink flowers up in her hair, with a veil over her head. Her glittering bright blue eyes were brought out, even behind the veil. She truly looked like the angel she was, glowing beautifully under the sun. Right beside her, was her twin brother, who couldn't compare in looks with the young lady. He too wore the black formal kimono, and haori, with the Uzumaki family crest on the back. The witnesses may not see it, but the twins were clutching on to each other. They both knew that somehow… it was time to let go, and form newer bonds…

Mitsuo looked at his best friend, and smiled at him, before giving his sister's hand away. He held both their hands in his, and squeezed. Then he let go, and walked over to the side, with Itachi, Haku and Gaara.

It felt like the whole world has froze in time, as the two stared into each other's eyes. At that moment, all worry and anxiety washed away. It was just the two of them, and they knew there was nothing to worry about anymore. The girl glanced over at all her friends, and smiled warmly. Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she pushed them back, promising not to cry on her most important day. There was a small squeeze on her hands. '**_Are you okay?_**'

'**_Yes… I'm just… so happy…_**' She looked deeply into her soon to be husband's eyes through her veil. '**_I promised myself not to cry, but damn hormones because of the pregnancy isn't helping._**'

Sasuke smiled, suppressing from chuckling out loud. '**_It's okay to cry, if you want. I won't hold it against you. You should be happy, and showing those tears of joy is a way to express it, Naruto…_**'

'**_This is it…_**' A single tear fell.

'**_We're finally one… Together…_**'

'**_For eternity…_**' A squeeze of hands gave reassurance.

'**_I'm so glad…_**'

'**_Me too…_**'

After exchanging their vows, Tsunade smiled widely at the couple. The wind gently passed by, and the sun shined down warmly upon them. The blonde woman looked at the audience present. "With the witnesses that stand here today, I, Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha, pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

The veil was lifted, and Naruto held her breath. A hand gently brushed upon her cheek, before pulling the blue-eyed angel into a kiss. There were loud cheers, whistles, and sudden flashes from cameras, as the kiss became deep and passionate. There was confetti, flower petals, and rice being thrown as the newlyweds walked down the aisle, hand in hand.

The reception was held at the Uzumaki Compound, outside in the warm summer air. Naruto stared at the beautiful silver ring, signifying her union with the young Uchiha. She was out of her gown, and dressed in a beautiful formal white kimono, bearing the Uchiha crest that she was now part of. Her haired was still up, with pale pink roses in her hair. A pair of strong arms encircled around her small shoulders. She leaned back into the warmth of her husband. She didn't know how to put it to words, but being married to the own she loved so dearly, was different than just being girlfriend and boyfriend. She guessed she now knew how her best friends felt when they got married to their perfect husbands.

"You are as beautiful as always." Sasuke whispered in a deep voice, making the blonde melt in his arms.

"Only for you." She whispered, her eyes nearly fluttering.

Her husband pulled away, and offered out his arm. The blonde smiled, and took it. The two then walked out to where the party was held, and all eyes were on the newly married couple. "Everyone… left me introduce to you, my lovely wife… Uchiha Naruto."

"A toast, to the lovely new couple!" shouted Lee with great enthusiasm. Everyone cheered, and the party went on merrily. The two never left each other's side, but only to dance with their friends.

'_You are my only._'

'_You are my love._'

0000000

Naruto's head was resting upon Sasuke's bare chest. They lay there in each other's arms, with a thin sheet covering their naked bodies. The blonde lifted her head, having her breath evened out, and looked up. She smiled cheekily, before crawling up to kiss her husband on the nose. "We'll be a happy family, won't we?"

Sasuke nodded, his hand grazing over her growing stomach. "Yes… As long as we have each other." He lifted a hand, and brushed away the golden strands to stare deeply into his wife's blue eyes.

The blonde smiled, and pressed her forehead on to his, slightly sticky with sweat. "I love you very much, Uchiha Sasuke… more than anything, and I'm glad I have you as mine."

He chuckled lightly. "I love you too, Uchiha Naruto… and I'm glad you are mine too."

He blue eyes slid open, and she grinned. "Really? Why don't you show me?" Sasuke blinked his ebony eyes, and then he smirked mischievously. The blonde widened her eyes in shock, suddenly finding herself beneath the Uchiha. Soon she was attacked by desperate and passionate kisses to her neck, and body.

'_I am yours body and soul. You are my everything. You complete me; make me whole. There is nothing that could break this bond we share. Eternally united, everything we have, everything w will go through together, we will bear. This is our promise… this is our love…_'

0000000

((WAH! I'm so sorry for not updating so soon. I got a little writer's block for this fic. But fear not, I have finally brought to you the awaited wedding of our Naru-chan and Sasuke-kun. Sorry it's a little corny, or not as good as you expected. I was rushing it, to hopefully post this chapter on Naruto's actually Birthday! It's his/her present from me, LoL. Also, apologies for the grammar and spelling errors. I will revise it one day.

So Naruto is pregnant. Naughty, naughty little Sasuke. As you already know, it's a girl, because in Naruto's visions. Her name will be… I won't tell you. I have it already planned out. But you can give suggested name for their future children to come, for both male and female. So now that Naruto is married, what problems lie ahead for our heroine? You'll just have to find out the next chapter. Hopefully that is soon, if I'm out from the block of ideas on this fic. But don't lose hope on it.

Anyways, I have a fan art in my profile of supposedly how Naruto's dress was like. I finally got my cousin to give it to me! Also, thank you so much for all your reviews. I appreciate them greatly. Thanks for your support too! Please review this chapter as well. Until next time!))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki


	38. Last One Standing

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Chapter 36**: Last One Standing  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'_  
'**_Mind link_**'  
Normal text  
"_Spells_"  
_Flashback/Dream_  
(My notes)

0000000

It was the seventh month, and the most crucial time during a pregnancy. Naruto sighed, staring out the window from the office she was placed in, at the Hokage Tower. She lifted up her left hand, and stared at the silver band on her ring finger. She smiled softly.

"What's this? Are you lazing around like the current Hokage?" The blonde girl jumped slightly at the voice, and turns her head to see the recognizable blonde Kazekage from Suna. "I hope you don't pick up her bad habits, and turn out like Tsunade-himi." The woman chuckled lightly, and walked up beside the smaller blonde.

"Ah! Temari! What are you doing here?" The younger girl asked.

"Can't a girl visit her baby brother and friends in Konoha?" The older girl said, sitting on the desk, in front of the Young Uchiha. Naruto smiled widely. "That, and I had to have a meeting with the Hokage." She sighed out. "You know being a Kage is a tiring job. I hope you will fair well, Naru-chan."

The younger blonde smiled. "Don't worry, I won't be like Tsunade-baachan or like any of the other Hokages of Konoha." Naruto looked up at the older blonde with determination. "I'll be the best one out there!"

Temari chuckled at the girl. "I know you will." She then glanced at the girl's protruding stomach. "So, how are you and your baby?"

Naruto smiled widely, and placed a hand on her growing stomach. "We're doing fine. It's only two more months until Tomo-chan will be born." She chirped with excitement. "But she does still give me some sickness in the mornings and those terrible cravings, but everything is fine." She rubbed her stomach, almost feeling a radiating heat from the area.

The older blonde smiled in return. "I'll make sure to come when she is born. I'm excited to meet little Tomo-chan." The young woman stood up, and stretched. "That meting was so boring, I was glad to get out there right away. Would you be interested in joining me for some lunch at that café?" Naruto's eyes brightened and agreed.

"Sure! I'm done with all my work here anyways." The petite blonde stood up and encircled her arms around the taller blonde's arm. The two young women happily walked out the tower, chatting and talking about anything.

0000000

About two months after the wedding, the new Uchiha couple moved into the newly rebuilt Uchiha Compound, where the two were now living, along with Itachi and Haku. The structure of the area was almost like the Uzumaki Compound, where there was a large mansion at the center of the place, but with a few small houses to the side. The rest of the area was littered with flowers and trees. There was still that big lake, and an added and new training area. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't have asked for more, but they were both happy, and waiting for their daughter to be born to the world. Her name is going to be Uchiha Tomoko, closely named after the blonde's own mother.

Naruto felt a bit sad, leaving her old home, the Uzumaki Compound. It had all of her memories, and her old family. Mitsuo was now head of the Uzumaki Clan, along with his wife, Sakura. The two live at the mansion with Iruka, Kakashi and Rei. Every now and then, the blonde would come and visit her family at the Uzumaki Compound. When Sasuke was away, or all the other males were off on a mission, where she was alone, the blonde would stay at her old home until her husband or her brothers-in-law came back home.

The blonde was outside at the backyard, helping her pink haired sister-in-law with the laundry. They were hanging them out the dry. The blonde had a day off from the office since it was nearing the time when the baby would be born, and went to visit her best friend and brother. There was no one home today, so she was spending it at her old home. "It's almost time, isn't it Naru-chan?"

Turning around, the blonde young woman beamed. "Yes! I just hope Sasuke would come home in time."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Sasuke is hurrying to get back home to you and his soon to be born child." Sakura replied. She pulled out a white sheet, and hung it on the line to dry.

Naruto picked up a sheet, but paused in her action. She looked up at the sky, with her brows furrowing slightly. The pink haired woman looked up from her task, and frowned in worry. "What's wrong, Naru-chan?" She asked her sister-in-law.

The blonde blinked her eyes and looked at her best friend. She bowed her head, and pulled out a sheet to hang it. "The time is drawing soon… I don't know if I could really do it… prevent the darkness from coming… I can feel its powers growing, taunting me to come after it now." She barely whispered, but Sakura heard, frowning.

"Though I may not be able to help fight right beside you when that time comes, I'll root for you in spirit." Sakura replied softly.

Naruto looked at the pink haired woman, and nodded. "I know."

0000000

The night was clear, and the stars were shining brightly above. Husband and wife sat on top of their roof, watching the starry sky. It was like a habit that never left them, even when they moved into a new home. Sasuke unconsciously rubbed a hand on the bulging stomach, as his other arm wrapped around the petite blonde's shoulders protectively.

They happily sat in a comfortable silence, staring up at the night. Naruto was leaning her head back on the shoulder of the raven-haired young man. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Are you ever afraid of the future?" Whispered a soft voice.

The male Uchiha raised a brow. "No… not when you are there beside me." The blonde smiled softly, and took the raven's hand into her. She brought it up to her lips, and she gently kissed it. "Why ask? Is it about… that…?"

Naruto wrapped both arms around her, and she closed her eyes. "…I don't know…"

"Love, don't worry about that now." The young man said, pulling her closer to him. "Just worry about Tomo-chan being born, okay? We're going to have a family, Naru-chan. Let's looks forward to that."

The blonde nodded, and let her self bask in her husband's warmth. "You're right." She then looked up at the sky. "I love you so much, S'ke."

"I love you to, Naru-chan." Sasuke gently kissed his wife on her temple, and they continued to watch the night sky.

0000000

It's been hours since Naruto has been in labor. All her friends gathered at the waiting room, as Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura and Shizune were in the delivery room with the blonde. The only one not present was the soon to be father, her twin brother and her old Sempai. The three were still out on their mission. "I can't believe that Sasuke isn't here to help Naru-chan." Ino said sadly.

"He's still on that mission with Mitsuo and Itachi." Replied Haku.

"I bet they are rushing here right now." Tenten said. Just as she predicted, the doors to the waiting room burst open, with one dark blur rushing into the delivery room. With the slightly opened doors, the people outside winced at the painful shrieks, and loud and colorful curses that came from the room.

Kiba sighed. "Man… I bet I know how the Uchiha is feeling right now in there…" He looked down at his own son and gave a face that caused him to giggle.

After a few hours, the doors of the room opened, and Hinata and Sakura came out sighing in relief. They were smiling widely at the people outside. They were all curious as to what has happened. Sakura went up to her blonde husband. "She's really beautiful, and very healthy." She said to her friends. They all sighed in relief and smiled. Then the doors opened again, and Sasuke walked into the center, holding a pink bundle in his arms.

Their friends, mostly the women, gathered around him, peering at the bundle. Sasuke uncovered the sheets, to show the baby's face. She was pale in complexion, like her father. She even had his raven hair. When the baby girl opened her eyes, she revealed a pair of deep blue-green eyes. But the girl looked like her mother. The adults knew that the baby looked mostly like her grandmother. Sasuke looked up at his friends. "Everyone… meet Uchiha Tomoko." The women squealed and took the baby from the man's arms, cooing at her. The males all patted the new father, congratulating him. Sasuke smiled, and it was one of those rare moments that their friends got to see him this happy.

0000000

Fatigue took over her body, but Naruto slowly opened her eyes, and nearly melted at the scene before her. There standing beside her bed was her husband, tenderly carrying their baby. He was smiling gently at the baby girl, rocking her softly, while humming a tune. She could see the merriment dancing in the man's glistening ebony eyes. Naruto smiled weakly, still tired after being in labor for almost 24 hours. "Sasuke…"

The raven-haired young man blinked his ebony eyes, and then looked over at his wife. He smiled, and sat down by her side. He bent over and kissed her on her forehead. "Thank you, Naruto…" He then lay back next to his wife, holding their child. Naruto closed her eyes, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Do you want to hold her?"

Sasuke sat up and shifted, carefully placing the baby girl into her mother's arms. Naruto looked down at her daughter, and smiled. "Hello Tomoko." She whispered. At the sound of her mother's voice, the baby opened her blue-green eyes and stared up at her mother. "She… she looks like Kaasan…"

"That's what Kakashi, Iruka and Mitsuo said, but the others think she looks like you." Sasuke replied.

Naruto slightly pouted. "She got most of the Uchiha genes, the pale skin and dark hair. And her eyes are a darker shade of green." Sasuke chuckled, and leaned back down next to the blonde. "You're right… this is all worth it. I just wish that we'll live a happy life…"

Sasuke encircled an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "We will… we definitely will." He whispered, and kissed his wife on her temple.

0000000

Pale blonde hair fell over pale eyes. They followed the movements of the small toy in hands. Hearing footsteps, the eyes looked to see a recognizable figure walking down the halls with three other figures following behind.

"Master…"

"I know… It's already born…" Ruby lips turned into a smirk.

"Master?"

"Gather them all… It's time."

Then the figures walked past the small child sitting in the corner with pale blonde hair. Blinking dark eyes, the child closely held the doll in her arms. "Momma?"

0000000

It was raining, and Naruto had finished her work. She stood close to the window of the Hokage's office, a hand pressed against the cold glass. The doors to the office opened, and a pair of cinnamon eyes blinked at the younger blonde. "You know you could go home if you're done in here." Tsunade said as she entered her office, carrying with her a small pile of papers. "Don't you want to go home to Tomo-chan?"

The younger blonde didn't respond, and this got the Godaime worried. "Naruto?"

The hand upon the window slightly twitched, before the golden haired young woman turned around with a strained smile. "Baachan?"

Tsunade frowned. "What's wrong?"

Naruto shook her head. "Nothing… I just feel a bit tired, and thought I could let the guys back home take care of Tomo-chan for a while." She chuckled. The older woman shook her head.

"Go home Naruto, and take a week off." Tsunade said as she sat on her chair. The golden haired woman titled her head slightly and blinked her sky blue eyes. "You need the rest, and spend more quality time with you family."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Tsunade-nee… I'll be sure to report to you if anything is up." She then walked out the door, but then paused. "Oh…" The young woman shook her head. "Never mind." She looked over her shoulder and gave a peace sign to the older woman. Then the petite blonde walked out the door. Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes. '_You're not telling me something, Naruto…_'

0000000

Six months have passed, and Tomoko has grown quickly. She was sitting up on the couch, flaying around the stuffed animal in her hands that was given to her by her Uncle Mitsuo and Auntie Sakura. The pink haired woman giggled, watching the girl play on her own. When the toy was flung out of her hand, Sakura made sure to give it back before the girl would cry. The pink haired woman was four months pregnant, and was the babysitter of her niece. She would either go over to the Uchiha Compound, or the girl would be dropped off by either of Tomoko's parents or uncles.

Sakura turned her head to see Naruto coming down the stairs and heading to the kitchen. The pink haired woman frowned slightly, and stood up. She glanced to see that Tomoko has fallen asleep, with a bottle in her mouth. She draped a purple blanket over the girl, and went to the kitchen. "Naruto?"

The blonde turned around from cutting the vegetables. "Oh, Sakura." She smiled at her brother's wife.

The pink haired woman stood beside the shorter woman, helping out her best friend. "Naruto… something is wrong, isn't there?"

There was a short pause of silence. "No… there is nothing wrong…" Naruto said softly. "Why would there be something wrong?"

Sakura frowned. "Naruto… for months now, you've been quiet. Sure you're happy that you have a child, and you're married… but something if off… please tell me. It has to do with Tenbatsu, doesn't it?"

"…Maybe…"

The pink haired woman placed down the knife and looked at the shorter woman. "Naruto…"

The blonde woman closed her blue eyes. "It's coming… and… I'm scared…" She whispered.

Sakura's eyes softened, and pulled the petite blonde into a tight embrace. "Naruto… you've trained hard for this. Everyone has faith in you, and they are willing to back you up any time. So don't worry… everything will turn out fine in the end." She ppushed the young woman back and smiled at her. "You have your family to look forward to. Think about that future, okay?"

Naruto smiled at her best friend and nodded. "…I know…"

There was a small cry from the other room. Naruto washed her hands and quickly dried it as she ran into the living room. She picked up the whimpering baby girl into her gentle arms. "It's okay Tomo-chan… Kaasan is here. Tousan will come home soon… so don't cry." She said gently. Sakura stood at the entryway, smiling at the scene. '_There is no doubt that you will save this world from total darkness… we all believe in you._'

0000000

"_After the birth of the next Angel,_

_Darkness will cloud the skies, sending those without power into a deep sleep."_

A pair of sky blue eyes opened wide with a small gasp. Naruto felt her heart racing, as she looked around the office she was in. Tsunade, who happened to walk by the sleeping blonde, paused and glanced at her subordinate. "Naruto?"

The golden haired girl shot out of her chair, and looked up at the Godaime. "It's coming…"

"What?"

-------

Outside, it was a beautiful sunny morning. Everyone went on with their lives, like they always do everyday. The smaller children would run around the streets of Konoha, while the adults busied themselves with work. The Shinobi of the village go on with their daily routine. Coming out of the flower store, Ino and Shikamaru carried the large order of flowers that were to be delivered to the visiting daimyo of the Fire Country. "I don't see why you couldn't have hired some Genin to do this… troublesome…"

The blonde pouted. "Everything to you is so troublesome, even when we would-"

"Okay I get it… but why do we have to deliver these?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Because… this will give us time to spend together, and exercise. I don't want you lazing around the whole day." Ino said. The man sighed again, with the woman elbowing him to the side for his lazy attitude.

"Good morning Ino, Shikamaru!" The couple looks up to see Kiba and Hinata strolling together with their one-year-old son in his father's arms. They smiled at their friends.

"Hinata! Kiba! How are you two?" Ino greeted. She looked at the little boy, and cooed at him. "And how's Hisao-chan?" The boy squealed in delight at the sight of the familiar face.

"Oh, we're doing great." Replied Hinata. "We thought we could use the walk around the village, and maybe visit Neji-niisan and Gaara-kun."

Kiba eyed the bundles of flowers in the Nara couple's arms. "What are you two up to?"

"This woman is being a slave driver." Muttered Shikamaru.

Ino bumped her hip against her husband's, and glared at him. "We're just going to deliver this to the Daimyo that came yesterday. It's for some banquet that he is setting up."

"Well, have fun with that!" Kiba replied, chuckling at the expression Shikamaru gave. Hinata bowed politely to her friends, and Kiba waved at them, using Hisao's chubby hand. They turned and walked away from the Nara couple. They could hear the two argue as they were walking away.

"Ma!" Hisao squealed and pointed out to the store. "Food!"

Kiba laughed. "You're hungry again? Man, where do you get your appetite?"

Hinata giggled. "I bet he got it from you, Anata."

"Me?" The man looked at his wife in disbelief. He then chuckled. "No… I don't think so." Hinata shook her head, and laughed to herself.

"Hey you two!" The pair looked up to see a familiar couple sitting outside of the restaurant.

Hinata smiled, and walked over with her husband following. "Good morning Tenten, Lee." She greeted.

"What's up?" Kiba waved.

Tenten laughed as Hisao reached over to her, and gladly took him from his father. The boy started to pick on the nearly finished plate of food. The Hyuuga couple sat down at the same table with the Rock couple. "We are doing great this fine morning! How about you two?" Lee said with enthusiasm. He started to give the baby boy some of his food.

"That's good to hear. We are also doing well, thank you." Hinata replied in her polite fashion. The Hyuuga couple got to order some food, and chatted with the Rock couple about certain events that happened when they haven't seen each other for a while.

"Oh, look! I think that's Sakura and Mitsuo." Tenten waved her arms out to the couple walking down the street, hand in hand. "Sakura! Mitsuo!"

The two looked over at the group at the restaurant. They smiled in seeing their friends. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Sakura greeted, with Mitsuo beside her. They all replied and greeted each other familiarly.

"So, when are we going baby shopping?" questioned Tenten to the pregnant pink haired woman.

Sakura laughed. "How about next week?"

"When are you and Tenten going to have a kid of your own, Lee?" Mitsuo asked. Kiba looked at the older man, nodding to the question. The Rock couple blushed.

"Soon!" replied Lee, blushing red. The group laughed.

Sakura waved at her friends. "Well… we better go. Mitsuo and I are heading to the hospital for a check-up."

"We'll see you guys some time to catch up over tea and coffee?" Mitsuo asked. The others nodded, and waved at the Uzumaki couple. Sakura leaned her head on the man's shoulder.

"I can't wait until this baby is born. I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl." Sakura said softly, her teal eyes closed.

Mitsuo blinked his eyes. "I can't wait either." '_I don't want to deal with her mood swings anymore… she's as scary as imouto-chan…_' "Isn't it too early to find out the gender?"

"Yeah… but I really want a girl…" Sakura said.

The honey blonde man blinked his emerald eyes again. "A girl?"

"Yeah… you don't want a girl?" His wife questioned.

"It doesn't matter, as long as it is healthy." Mitsuo replied. Sakura beamed up at him.

The two walked on through the village. They ran into Itachi and Haku with Tomoko. They saw Neji and Gaara who were heading to the training grounds. They passed by the Academy and saw Iruka and Kakashi with Rei visiting his adopted parents. Shino and his wife were coming out of the hospital after their check up, for Shino's wife was two months pregnant. Things were going well in their as normal as it could get kind of life. After leaving the hospital, they walked out and looked up at the sky.

"Huh?" Mitsuo looked up to see what his wife was staring at. Dark clouds were rolling over the village, with small flashes of lighting and the faint sound of thunder. "There's going to be a storm?" questioned Sakura.

In a puff of smoke, Chouji appeared before the Uzumaki couple. "The Hokage requests your presence at the Tower ASAP." Their friend said. The two nodded, and disappeared with the Akimichi.

------

Looking around the room, the people that gathered were their friends. Realizing this, they felt a sense of urgency, as they looked at the two blonde women. Tsunade calmly sat on her seat, her eyes closed and chin resting on her folded hands. Naruto stood by the window, her back facing them, and a hand was placed upon the cool glass.

"Hokage-sama?" Sakura broke the silence that was in the room. Sasuke stared at his wife in worry, feeling this sort of anxiety radiating from her.

"Everyone…" Tsunade opened her cinnamon eyes, glancing at the Shinobi that gathered. They all listened, anticipating on what the woman would say.

The hand on the window clenched tightly into a fist. "Tenbatsu is coming." Whispered Naruto. The group widened their eyes, and some gasped.

"What should we do?" Iruka stepped up in worry.

Naruto turned around, her eyes closed. Sasuke frowned. "Go home… and stay inside." She replied. The group all stared at her as if she was crazy. Naruto looked up at them, he sky blue eyes glistening with so many emotions. "There is nothing you guys can do…"

"But-" Protested Kiba.

"No!" Naruto interrupted. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. "That dark cloud that is coming is a spell the Tenbatsu cast upon the whole world… especially on this continent, where there are abundant of Hikari. This spell… will make everyone fall asleep… all those without either power." They just stared at her, not saying anything. "Look… it will be better, and more reassuring to me… if you all stayed in one place… so…"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "They can all stay at the Uchiha Compound."

Mitsuo stepped up. "No… we have a lot of room at the Uzumaki Compound… they can all stay there… and it's the place that has the strongest barrier that won't let anyone or anything pass through." Naruto smiled slightly at her twin brother. She knew her friends felt helpless. She didn't want to look at them in their eye.

"Please… gather there together as soon as you can…" She glanced out the window seeing the clouds coming. "I predict… that it will come over Konoha within three hours." Tsunade looked at them and nodded her head. Then everyone disappeared save for the Tenshi's four Shiirudo.

"Naruto…" Ino called out to her friend.

The golden haired woman glanced at her Shiirudo. "This is it… this is the battle that will determine the fate of this world."

"We'll win this…" Said Hinata.

Naruto smiled at her best friend. "Make any preparations and meet at the Uzumaki Compound. We'll leave once the spell passes over, and everything is settled here." The four nodded, and disappeared. Sasuke slightly stayed for a few seconds, before following the rest.

"Everything will be all right." She said to herself.

There was a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up to see Tsunade smiling reassuring at the younger blonde. "It will be, because we all believe in you, Naruto."

"Are you not going to the Uzumaki Compound?" Naruto asked.

The woman shook her head. "I'll stay here… to watch over the village." She said softly. Naruto's eyes softened, and she nodded.

"Then, I'll stay with you until the spell passes over." The young woman replied.

"Naruto… you don't have to." Tsunade said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I want to." The golden haired woman smiled.

0000000

It was raining, as she walked down the empty streets of Konoha. Clouds darkened the sky as it pored down hard. "Naruto…" The golden haired woman looked up, and smiled seeing her most precious people. Sasuke stood there, with Tomoko in his arms and holding an umbrella. The woman walked under the cover, and saw her daughter staring widely at her. The baby reached out her hands towards her mother.

"Sorry, Tomo-chan. You stay with your Tousan. I'm wet, and you'll get sick." Naruto said in a singsong voice to her daughter. Tomoko blinked her eyes, and stopped reaching out her arms, as if she understood her mother. The golden haired young woman looked up at her husband. "Sasuke…"

The raven-haired man closed his eyes. "They are all at the compound… asleep in the rooms. The rest of the villagers were told to stay indoors… and we checked. They have also fallen asleep."

Naruto took a deep breath, and let it out shakily. "Everything will turn out fine, right? Everyone in this world will wake up again…"

"Because we will win this war." Sasuke replied. Naruto encircled her arm around her husbands arm, and they walked together with their daughter down the empty streets to the Uzumaki Compound.

Naruto and her four Shiirudo were out in front of the Compound. It was still pouring, and it drenched the five, but they didn't care. Iruka and Rei stood near the entrance of the household, protected from the rain. Iruka was carrying the wide-awake child of Naruto and Sasuke. They watched the five.

The shorter blonde turned her head to the two males. "You'll watch over them, won't you?"

Iruka gave a faint smile. "You five better be careful, and come back home safely."

Rei frowned slightly. "Why can't I go with them? All the other Hikari are gathering…"

"Because…" Naruto looked at the boy, and smiled softly. "I need you here to protect this village. You can do that, can't you?" Rei slowly nodded his head, still slightly frowning. Then the golden haired girl turned around and did hand seals. There was a giant puff of smoke, and a loud roar was heard. They all looked up at the king of dragons, Ryuujin.

The giant black and purple dragon looked down at its summoner. "Aaaa… it's been a while."

Naruto smiled up at her summon. "Yes…"

"It's time, isn't it?"

The young woman nodded. Then Ryuujin lowered his head to allow Naruto and her Shiirudo on. "Let's get this over with." She whispered. She felt a squeeze on her shoulder, and she turned her head to see the reassuring eyes of her lover. Naruto smiled softly at him, and placed a hand on top of his. As Ryuujin spread out his wings, Iruka, Rei and Tomoko watched as the Tenshi and her Shields set off to face Tenbatsu.

0000000

Ruby red lips gave a smirk. "And so, the Tenshi comes…" The black dressed woman stood up from her seat, and gracefully walked through the dark marbled floor. At the side of the dark thrown was a forgotten child, who quietly played with the doll. The little girl looked up and watched as the woman disappeared from the cold, dark and large room.

"…Momma…" She squeezed the doll tightly to her chest.

0000000

"_It has come, the final battle of Light and Darkness,_

_And many will fall, and blood will shed."_

A giant black dragon soared over the forested land. The people riding on the head watched as black shadows slowly engulfed the vast lands, turning everything to shades of gray. As they were approaching the giant castle that towered over the dark lands, they can see that the war has already began. "The Hikaris are already fighting against the Yami." Said Ino, peering over.

They could see the display of Chi being thrown across in vibrant colors against the black auras. Fires were burning down the trees, while loud cries were heard over the chaos. Naruto frowned, and stood up. "Ryuujin-sama… please lower us down a bit." The dragon gave a grunt in reply, and slowly descended barely touching the tips of the trees. The people below had to cover themselves from the strong winds that was carried by the black king dragon.

The other four looked up at Naruto. She closed her ocean blue eyes, and raised her hand above her head. "_Heaven's Light!_" The blonde shouted. The dark clouds above them started to part, as beams of light came shining down on to the ground. There were loud hisses, as the Kokuei disappeared into black mist, and the Yami were weakening. The Hikari below rejoiced to their Tenshi, and went to defeat the weakened Yami.

"_Hell's Devastation!_" A voice shouted.

A dark beam shot out from the castle, heading towards the riders and the dragon. Ryuujin barely dodged the huge attack, nearly throwing off the Tenshi and her Shiirudo. Sasuke instantly pulled his wife close to him, as he tried to hang on to the blonde's summon. When the attack ended, they all looked over to see that a vast part of the land was wiped out, with just dirt and smoke. Ino and Hinata watched with widened eyes, and slowly glanced at their best friend.

Naruto was trembling with anger, knowing that numbers of Hikari and Yami were easily disintegrated by that spell. "It seems that Tenbatsu doesn't care at all if she kills her people or not." Said Gaara, watching from behind the two female Shiirudo.

The blonde turned her head and narrowed her eyes towards the castle. She could picture Tenbatsu smirking in amusement, with her arms crossed. Naruto clenched her hands into a tight fist, growling lowly. "Ryuujin-sama… hurry and take us to Tenbatsu." She said in a low tone. Sasuke worriedly stared at his wife, but closed his eyes and not say a word.

0000000

They landed with no hassle at the entrance of the castle. As expected, there were Yami standing guard, already waiting for the Tenshi and her entourage. The blonde growled with impatiens. She took a step, with an arms beginning to stretch out towards the impeding Black Soldiers. But Ino stood in front of her, with her back to her master. "Don't waist your energy on them, Naru-chan. Let me take care of them with one sweep." She said confidently, with a hand on her hip.

"_Crashing Earth!_" The platinum blonde woman slammed a fist to the ground, and a fissure started to form, the ground below the Black Soldiers crumbled. Then the ground around them rose, and closed around them, swallowing them into the ground. Then they were gone. Ino snorted, and flipped her hair from her shoulder.

Naruto smirked, and ran through the doors into the castle. Sasuke and Hinata hurried behind. Gaara rolled his eyes as he passed the blonde woman. "Show off." He muttered.

Ino ran beside him. "I'd like to see you do something like that, Mister Big-Shot."

More Yami appeared, and Gaara casually took the spot light, gathering few Chi, as he needed. "_Death Storm._" A very strong tornado came crashing down on the Black Soldiers. Tearing and blood-curdling screams could be heard through the harsh winds. When the attack died down, all was left was pieces of bodies and crimson stains everywhere.

Ino made a face of disgust. She turned to the red head. "I wish you would stop doing that." Gaara grunted, with his arms crossed over his chest to follow behind the two other Shiirudo and their blonde master. The blonde didn't miss the grin the red head had.

After many floors and encounters with higher levels of Yami, only Gaara and Ino were the ones to get rid of them. Sasuke and Hinata didn't mind, as they didn't want to be involved in the semi-competition the two had with display of power. Naruto was smiling in the inside, knowing that their killing spree was a bit ruthless, but it did calm her down a bit. They've reached a large hall, with black marble titled floors, and black drapes hanging everywhere. There were no windows, but the only thing that lighted up the room was the dim lighting from the candles hanging on the walls.

"So we meet again, Tenshi no Hikari."

Naruto looked up with narrowed crystal blue eyes. The four Shiirudo automatically surrounded her. "Yes, quiet a reunion it is, Tenbatsu no Yami." The blonde said in a low tone.

The pale haired young looking woman raised a delicate brow. "I would appreciate it very much that you and I were to confront alone." The four Shiirudo glared hard at the infamous Tenbatsu, forgetting their slight fear of the 'ultimate' Yami. Naruto narrowed her eyes. Then four shadows grew out from the ground, taking shape as Black Soldiers. "I believe you know my generals. You've met a few before."

There was one in particular that made the Shiirudo glare, the infamous Orochimaru was one of the generals they had to fight. Then the woman spread out her big black demonic wings, and jumped straight up into the air. She disappeared from the endless darkness that surrounded the place.

Naruto frown. '_She is trying to separate me from my Shiirudo, so that it would be a one on one battle… just like in my predictions._' She bowed her head. "Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Gaara… I have faith in you. We'll meet up again. I'll be waiting." She gave a small smile. She tossed each of them a white stone, which they easily caught. Then the blonde spread out her large white wings, and jumped into the air after Tenbatsu.

"Naru-chan!" Ino reached up an arm out to the smaller blonde.

Gaara pulled her back. "That battle is between the Tenshi and Tenbatsu." He said in a low tone. "We have to deal with them first, if we are to fight along side Naruto."

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, revealing a pair of golden orbs. Then his black feathery wings appeared from behind him, and his large sword in his hand. "She believes in us. Let's not make her wait." The Uchiha struck first, and the battle began.

0000000

Naruto quickly blocked the strike of Tenbatsu's sword. The blonde slightly winced, but hoped that the strongest Yami didn't notice it. The two greatest powers were fighting for too long, and the their battlefield was barely recognizable. When Umi smirked, Naruto frowned. "You've grown tired." The lighter haired woman said, with a hint of amusement.

Naruto pushed the Yami away from her, and narrowed her eyes. "You're seeing things." She drew her wings back, going back in a stance with her sword. She tapped her sword to the ground, and now two of her blades were in each hand. She leaned forward, and rushed towards Umi. The two women then went into a dance between swords once again.

The lighter blonde jumped back, and started to chant in those foreign words. Naruto widened her eyes, and used her swords to block the powerful attack of black Chi. The Hikari tossed her swords into the air, as they disappeared, and she brought out her two fans. With a stroke of her black fan, a tornado of fire came raging towards the black winged woman.

Umi smirked, and out stretched her hand to prevent the attack from hitting her. She pushed back the flames with her hand. But then the ground beneath her opened up, and she fell in, with the ground quickly closing. Naruto was panting, as it became quiet. She looked around cautiously, knowing fully well that she didn't easily defeat the Yami in that weak attack. The blonde widened her eyes, and quickly jumped away as dark claws of power shot up from below to grab her. She flapped her white fan to blow them away, but then sharp dark blades came raining down from above, cutting her in places.

The dark winged woman gracefully landed on the ground, and pointed her blade at the darker blonde. "The Hikari won't win this war this time. You've grown weak, and tired. Give it up, you foolish Hikari."

Naruto wiped away the blood that was at the corner of her lips with the back of her hand. She looked around at the darkened sky. The roof that once sheltered them crumbled, and they were able to hear the cries of the war going down below between the Hikari and Yami. She was growing weaker and weaker. Her Chi and Chakra were running low. Her heart fell, suddenly feeling alone. '_No! I can't give up or else the ones I love will never wake up!_'

"This is the final battle between the Dark and Light! And you have already lost!" Then the woman spread out her black demonic wings, and black feathers started to surround her. The dark clouds were rumbling loudly with thunder, and flashes of lightening could be seen. She raised her sword above her, and a black light shot up into the sky. "_Destruction Fatale!_"

A dark mass of Chi and electricity gathered in the woman's black sword. The black feathers encircled her and her sword in a furry. Then she swung her sword down, pointing at her, and throwing the power at the blonde. The attack grew bigger and bigger, heading towards her in a fast speed. Naruto knew she cannot dodge it, but she placed out her hand and set up a barrier to buffer the attack. Her barrier cracked, as the attacked pushed hard and against it. She winced, as cuts started to appear on her body. '_It's too strong!_' Then the barrier shattered and the dark attack overpowered her surroundings. A piercing and agonizing scream could be heard through the roaring attack, causing the dark angel to smile in an inhumane way.

Umi started to cackle loudly, feeling victorious, as her attack continued to pass through, and at the direction of the white angel. That attack was her last. It used up all of her Chi. She too was tiring, but she knew she was stronger than the Hikari. But the younger woman had more stamina, even though her energy was getting low as their battle continued on. Umi was desperate to end it, and used her strongest attack to finally win this war. "Darkness will prevail this time, Tenshi no Hikari." She whispered lowly.

With the flap of her giant black demonic wings, she turned away as her attack was slowly dying down. She walked up to the edge of the highest point of the castle, to look down at the war raging below. She grinned. "This war is over."

"Not quite."

Umi turned around, and saw the younger blonde, struggling to stay standing. But in front of her were her four Shiirudo, who looked to have taken most of her final attack. In front of them was the faint barrier that the four put up, that was slowly breaking down. Cuts and bruises were on them, with traces of blood trailing at random places. Their clothes had holes and were torn, but they were still standing.

Naruto nearly cried out load as she watched her friends fall to their knees in exhaustion, and in pain. She staggered to them, and fell close to her husband first. "Sasuke…" She looked up at her other three Shields. "You guys…" She gave a soft smile, but then looked shocked to see that Sasuke wasn't being healed as she touched him. "What…?"

Sasuke looked up at his wife, and gave a shaky grin. "It's all right. We did… what we were supposed to do… as Shiirudo."

"We… were afraid… that we… almost didn't… make it… Naru-chan." Panted Ino, but then she started coughing, and blood sprayed out on the ground. "Ino!"

Hinata looked up, with her one eye. The other side of her face has blood trailing down from a wound on her temple. "Don't worry… You have to… win this war… It's not over…"

Gaara reached out his hand to the small blonde, as he was closer to her. "Take all the energy you need. This… is still your battle."

Naruto shook her head. "No if I do that, then you'll-"

Sasuke took her hand that was still on his shoulder, and held it close to his heart. "Everyone has faith in you, Naru-dobe. We all believe that you can make the sun rise again, that you will chase away this darkness." He gave a soft squeeze to the small hand.

Hinata and Ino some how made it close to their best friend, and also placed a hand on the smaller blonde. Then the four started to glow, and their black feather wings appeared behind them.

"Don't worry."

"We all believe in you."

"Have faith in your abilities."

"Free this world from darkness."

"Win this war."

"We'll be waiting."

"We all have to go home together."

Naruto felt tears threaten to fall, but she held it in, wanting to stay strong for her friends. She knew that they were sacrificing themselves in order for her to finish this battle. She squeezed back the hand that held hers, and smiled determinedly at her husband. She then glanced at the smiling faces of her friends, who were encouraging, and reassuring her. When the glowing that surrounded their bodies stopped, she watched as her four shields roll their eyes back, and fell to the ground. Their shield finally broke. Naruto closed her eyes, and silently prayed for her friends, her family and for herself. '_I won't let this sacrifice go in vain._'

She stood up, and stared into the ruby eyes of her eternal enemy. Most of her wounds were healed, and she no longer felt as tired as she did earlier. "You're wrong Tenbatsu. Darkness will never win this war. Light away prevails, as it did generations before." She took a step forward, and called out her white sword. "That last attack took away almost all of your Chi. I don't think you'll be able to fight back." She then pointed her sword at the older blonde. The Yami suddenly felt a sense of déjà vu. "I saw the future, and I predicted that you will be defeated."

Naruto then rushed forward, with her sword. Umi quickly summoned her sword, and blocked the attack. She was pushed away by a wind spell, and was not lucky enough to fully escape the younger blonde's fire attack unharmed. Umi retaliated with dark shadows rising from the ground to grab the younger blonde, but Naruto jumped into the air to avoid being caught, and she waved a hand with her white fan.

Umi dodged the wind spell, and threw a barrage of dark energy shaped as blades at the younger woman. Naruto did her best to dodge, and deflect the attack, but some of them hit her. She muttered lowly another spell, and then balls of flames came raining down at the Yami. Umi raised her hand, and then pillars of water erupted from the ground to hit the fire.

Steam built up, nearly covering the whole area. Strong winds started to blow at every direction, clearing up the steam, and Umi could hear that sharp blades were heading to her direction. She summoned a dark shield to block the Hikari's blades.

The younger blonde landed, and smirked at the dark winged woman. Umi turned her head, and scowled. "What's so funny?"

"I found away to defeat you." The younger blonde replied.

The Yami raised a brow. "Oh? Do pray tell." She narrowed her eyes, and went into a stance with her sword.

Naruto stood up straight, and pulled out something from her pocket. The wings on the girl's back were withdrawn, as white feathers danced around her. In her hand was a black sash with something shining on it. She put it up to her forehead, and tied the sash around her head. When Naruto lifted her head, she had a big grin on her face, as the metal forehead protector shined proudly on her head. "I've trained for years for this day, as a Hikari and a Kunoichi. I realized that Yami have no chance fighting back against a Shinobi, because the energies conflict."

Naruto smirked at Umi. "I admit I forgot of this fact, and fought full on as a Hikari. But now… I will be fighting as a proud Shinobi from Konohagakure! As future Hokage of Konoha I will take you down!" The girl went into a stance, and summoned her daggers into her hands. "I can promise you that the last thing you'll ever see, is this symbol upon my forehead protector."

'_I'm no longer afraid! I know I can do this! I can feel everyone's faith on me. I will this war, and finally get home back to my friends and family. This is for the future, for the world, for my village, for my friends, for my family, for my parents, my brother, my husband, and my daughter!_' She thought, as determination and confidence started build up within her.

"Wind: Aero Barricade Jutsu!"

The whiskered blonde pushed forward, and rushed towards the Yami. Umi took a swing of her sword at the girl, but the body erupted into a puff of smoke on contact. This caught her off guard, and she was kicked from behind. The Yami growled, and threw dark energy at the blonde that was behind her. The kunoichi wasn't there.

Umi turned around in time to see a few spinning stars heading to her direction. She raised a hand to shield it with her shadowed powers. But then she heard more coming towards her from every direction. The Yami got annoyed and unleashed her Chi to stop the shuriken from nearing her. "Fire: Flame Tornado Jutsu!"

Umi was unfortunate to get caught in the center, and she screamed as she was being burnt from the flames. Naruto watched at the side as the fires kept spinning and burning. The blonde then moved away as a beak of dark power came rushing towards her. She was slightly hit on her side, but it didn't faze her. She placed a hand on her side, and made sure she wasn't bleeding. Naruto turned around in time to see dark needles aimed at her, but her shield of wind deflected it to the side.

Naruto furrowed her brows, as Umi started to appear and disappear around her, releasing balls of dark light. She made sure to dodge each one. When she toughed ground, Naruto lifted a hand, and pointed out to a direction in front of her. Then a swirling ball of wind gathered at the point of her finger, and was released. "Last Shot jutsu!" The ball of wind grew bigger, and hit the Yami that suddenly appeared in front of it.

As the Yami was hit, she was thrown to the side, with a wound on her side. "Rasengan!" Umi widened her eyes, and jumped away as the younger blonde came crashing down from above with a giant ball of chakra and wind in her hand. Naruto missed her target, and hit her attack on the spot where Umi was. Then there was an explosion and a crater was created.

Tenbatsu frowned, as she could hear herself slightly panting in exhaustion. She growled slightly, but stood up straight. She outstretched her arms in front of her, and had her hands form a triangle. "_Shadow Binds!_" In the triangle was Naruto. Then shadows rose from the ground once again, and this time caught the younger blonde. Umi smirked. "You won't win, not as a Shinobi nor Hikari!"

She raised her hand up above her, and a dark ball of light formed above it. Naruto widened her eyes and struggled to get free from the binding shadows. "_A Thousand Soul Capture!_" Then many mourning spirits were swirling around the area, ending up being sucked into the dark light.

Naruto broke free, and reacted with a counter spell. "_Heaven's Light: Saving of Souls!_" Since the younger blonde had more energy than the Yami, most of the spirits went into her white light.

Tenbatsu glared, and absorbed the black ball of light, to regain some energy from those souls. She thought the Hikari was a fool for releasing her ball of light to the heavens. Umi quickly released an ice spell at the younger blonde. Naruto got hit by one shard, but dodged the others. She glared at the Yami. "You cheated!"

"All is fair in love in war, Tenshi." She then spread out her wings and took flight, over the battle that was still raging below the castle. Naruto growled.

"Summoning jutsu!" With a giant puff of smoke, the king of dragons once again appeared. "Ryuujin-sama, please aid me this one last time."

The dragon saw the Tenbatsu using her powers to kill off the people, to regain more power. "Of course." Then Naruto rode on top of the dragon's head, as they went after the blacked winged woman. Ryuujin released balls of fire at the woman on Naruto's command, but Umi either dodged it, or deflected it to the ground when the Yami and Hikari fought. Naruto glared hard at the now laughing woman.

Then Umi summoned giant flying Kokuei, and directed it at the dragon king. Naruto quickly summoned more dragons to fight the Kokuei. She made sure to keep an eye on the Yami. "Where the hell is she running off to?"

"Shall we keep on pursuing her?" Ryuujin questioned, as he slashed through the Kokuei that was easily taken down.

Naruto grumbled to herself, and brought out her white feathery wings once again. "No. It's okay. I'll take it from here. Those Kokuei won't stop coming, so watch my back, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of things here." The dragon king replied. Naruto jumped off the dragon's head, and started to chase the irritating Tenbatsu. Ryuujin made sure that no Kokuei would follow his mistress, and burned any that tried to get past him. The other dragons were also fighting the Kokuei, as well as helping the Hikari down below.

0000000

They fought in the sky, throwing an attack one after the other. They flew over forests, rivers, and villages. Naruto made sure that none of their attacks would touch the villages where sleeping citizens resided in. She didn't now if Tenbatsu finally snapped. The woman was laughing hysterically, throwing her attacks at Naruto blindly. The young blonde could some how tell that this Tenbatsu is a sore loser.

The younger blonde couldn't take it anymore, and took out her fans. She then waved both of them. She was a bit shocked to see Tenbatsu getting hit by the double tornadoes. She saw as the Yami's body started to plunge down. She followed, and found her self in a ruined city. She furrowed her brows as she looked around. Something about this place felt familiar, and she can sense that there was a holy field casted on the area. 'I'll use it to my advantage then!'

Tenbatsu got up from the ground, and started to chuckle darkly. "My, my, doesn't this place look familiar." The lighter haired woman looked around, with amusement dancing in her crimson eyes. "If it isn't the legendary ruins of the infamous Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto widened her eyes. '_We're…_'

"How unfortunate." Umi muttered, and slightly pouted to herself. She then spread out her wings, and flapped them to take flight.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto quickly did hand seals, and vines quickly shot up from the ground below the Yami, and tightly held her in place. Umi struggled to get free. The younger blonde then walked up to the Tenbatsu. "You're not so tough and scary now." She smirked. "As much as I want to chat with you, I have to defeat you quickly so that everyone can wake up, and this war will be over."

The ruined place then glowed, and Naruto looked around in shock. Tiny balls of light suddenly came down light snow, glittering all around the place. "What…?"

Umi started to hiss at the light, feeling her energy slowly draining away. She knew it was because of this place that she was getting weaker, and the vines holding her down was not helping at all.

Naruto's wounds were now fully healed, and her Chi and Chakra were recharged. She blinked her blue eyes in confusion. "_Uzumaki Naruto… Tenshi no Hikari…_"

The blonde quickly turned around and saw a ball of light take form into a beautiful looking woman. Though the spirit was slightly transparent, Naruto could see her long glittering silvery hair, and sparkling silver eyes. The woman was dressed in a simple white sundress, but it was her three pairs of giant white wings that caught Naruto's attention. "Who…"

The woman stretched out her arms, and placed her hands on each side of the young woman's face. "_Take this power to finally put an end to this war, Tenshi no Hikari, Uzumaki Naruto_."

The wings on the stunning woman's back burst into glitter that started to move behind Naruto, and form into the three pairs of wings that the spirit had. When the woman released her hands from the young woman's face, Naruto felt heavy, and nearly tipped over with the great weight of power. '_So this is the true power of the Tenshi no Hikari…_ '

"End this war." The woman said softly.

Naruto nodded, and turned around to face the weaken Tenbatsu. Umi pressed her lips together into a thin line, and closed her eyes in defeat. "Gomen…" Naruto took a few steps back, and the vines slowly released its hold on the Yami. Then a ray of light shined down in front of the girl, and a sword from the heavens crashed down to the earth. Naruto looked to the side and saw the woman nodding reassuringly.

The Tenshi took the sword, and pulled it from the ground. She then closed her eyes, and lifted it above her. She felt warmth surround her, sensing that all her ancestors and the Tenshi from every generation gather in this final attack. She opened her silver eyes, and saw white feathers swirling around her, and the spirits gathering into the sword. "_Holy End_!" Then she swung her sword down.

Umi widened her crimson eyes as the attack came towards her. Somewhere through the attack, the woman saw the small symbol that is proudly embedded on the metal plate on the Tenshi's forehead. And soon everything went white.

0000000

A little girl widened her eyes as she saw the dark clouds fading away, and the beautiful setting sun could be seen at the horizon. Rays of light shined down on the battlefield, and cries of rejoice echoed through the area. She hugged her doll tightly to her chest.

Then the girl went in awe when she spotted a beautiful angel flying towards her. Her big dark eyes widened, glittering with the light. She could hear loud cheering from below as the angel passed over the people. "Pretty…" She whispered.

The girl froze as she felt something cold and dark behind her. She turned around, and gasped in fright. She tried to back away, but she tripped, and fell on the ground. She stared up fearfully at a black cloud that hovered above her. She could see gleaming eyes piercing through her. "No! Go away!"

The dark cloud went to rush towards the girl, but something war surrounded her, and a sharp sound was heard. There was hissing, and the girl fluttered open her dark eyes. The girl gasped and stared into a pair of gorgeous silver eyes. Her mouth was gaping wide, as she looked at the three pairs of sparkling white wings. "…An Angel…" The stunning young woman was kneeling down to her level.

Naruto smiled at the girl, but then turned her head and narrowed her eyes at the hissing black cloud. '_This girl… she is the next Tenbatsu then…_' She frowned, and looked back down at the innocent little girl. The blonde closed her eyes and could hear the soft melodious tone of her mother in her mind.

_"I was taught, once I became the Tenshi, that the only task of the Tenshi no Hikari was to eliminate the descendant of Tenbatsu, and free the world from darkness. That was the responsibility of the Tenshi. And as years passed by, I learned that the task has been the same throughout the generations. We have to keep defeating the descendants and Yami, one Uzumaki after the other, as the next Tenbatsu appears. After I defeated the descendant, I realize that there has to be away to permanently get rid of the Darkness from this world.__"_

_"I ask you to try and maybe find that way to rid of it all permanently. You are a smart person, and I know you will. But if you cannot do it, then maybe ask your daughter or granddaughter. There is no need to rush it. Whatever you decide, know that I will always be proud of you.__"_

"Tenshi-san?" Naruto blinked her eyes and looked down at the girl. The girl looked around eight, but she saw that in those doe eyes held so much knowledge and knowing, like an adult. "Is that the bad thing that took away Momma?" She asked in a tiny and timid voice.

The blonde's eyes softened, and nodded. "Yes. It is."

The girl bit her lip. "Is… is it going to take me away too?"

Naruto placed a hand on the girl's soft cheek. "Do you want it to?"

The girl shook her head. "No. It… it made Momma a meanie. There were scary people all around her everyday. She didn't love me anymore. I… I don't want to feel no love." The girl looked up at the angel with pleading eyes. "Would… would you take away the bad thing?" She then looked to the side, and pulled out four little glowing stones. "I heard Momma saying that these can help."

Naruto widened her eyes at the sight of the remaining Crosses of Eden. 'I nearly forgot about those… I guess I didn't have to use them after all, which is a good thing.' The girl looked down a bit guilty. "I know Momma said not to touch them, but they were so pretty." She then took the blonde's hand, and put the glowing stones into the angel's hand. "You can have them." She then backed away and smiled up at the beautiful angel.

"_Light may conquer all once again,_

_But only the last Descendant of Darkness with a heart so pure_

_Can forever end the reign of Tenbatsu."_

The blonde blinked her eyes, and then looked down at the girl. Then flashes of her premonition from a long time ago came back to her. 'She's the one…' Naruto shook her head, and took the girl's hand. She then placed all nine Crosses into the little girl's hand. The girl blinked her eyes in confusion, and looked at the angel. The blonde smiled widely, but then frowned when the dark cloud grew impatient, and was starting to break through the shield she placed up around it. Naruto was weak, and she knew she could keep that shield up for long.

"Listen little one. If you truly want that bad thing to go away forever, then you should wish for it. Those stones, they can grant you any wish your heart desires. I could have used that wish, but I know that you deserve it more than me." Spoke the angel. The girl looked into the silver orbs, and saw so much warming emotions from them. "And I know you are a smart little girl, that understands what is going on, and what will go on for generations to come." She brushed away a few of the girl's light strands from her dark doe eyes.

The girl looked up determined. "How can I make that wish?"

"Close your eyes, and let your heart do the rest, Little One." Naruto replied, never letting her smile go away from her lips.

The girl nodded, and closed her eyes, clutching on to the nine glowing stones into her hands. Then _the girl held out her hands in front of her, and nine tiny lights gathered together to form a bigger ball of light. '_I wish…_'_

_0000000_

A pair of cinnamon colored eyes fluttered open. Slowly the owner of the eyes sat up, looking around confused. Then there was a gasp, and a blonde woman quickly pushed herself from her chair. She rushed to the window, and the first thing she saw was a snowy white feather slowly falling from the sky down to the surface. Then more featers came falling like snow in the clear blue sky, with the sun shining brightly above. Down below, she could see people cautiously and slowly coming out from in doors. They looked around as confused as the blonde woman. The children ran around, dancing and trying to catch the falling feathers.

Then tears began to form within the cinnamon eyes. "She…" A teary smile formed on rose color lips. The blonde looked up at the sky, smiling proudly. "You are truly our angel, Naruto."

0000000

The people within the mansion began to rouse. They all made their way outside to see the beautiful clear blue sky, with the white feathers falling all around them. They all rejoiced, knowing that their friend has saved them all. The women all hugged heir husbands, with tears in their eyes. And the men were shouting out to their savior. Laughter was heard among them.

"I knew she would win." Whispered the young pink haired woman. Sakura looked up at her blonde husband, who held his sister's daughter in one arm, and tightens her hold around his waist.

"We all did, Sakura." Replied the young man. Mitsuo looks down at his wife, imagining the future that will come with his family and friends. He kissed her forehead. "She is after all, my sister, Naruto, an Uzumaki."

"They're back!" Kiba shouted, excited to finally be back with his wife. He held his son, pointing to the sky at the direction of the dragon heading their way. They all gathered in a group watching as their savior returns home.

Mitsuo and Saskura were pointing to the direction of the dragon that was nearing as well to their neice. "I hope that you will remember this day, Tomoko, and be proud to be the daughter of an Uchiha and Uzumaki." The blonde young man whispered. The little raven haried girl looked up at the sky with her wide blue-green eyes. She reached out her hands to the blue sky, and caught a snowy feather in her tiny hand.

_You are never alone. You will have your friends, and probably someone whom you might have found as your most precious somebody. They have faith in you too, and they care and love you. Remember who you are, and don't let anyone bring you down. Have faith in yourself, and you will strive successfully as your self, Uzumaki Naruto._

**End**

0000000

((Wah! Don't kill me!

I know that it's been so long since I last updated, and I'm sorry that this chapter is the last, and it sucked! I seriously had a major writers block for this, and I was so busy with college. I'm so sorry, and I really don't know how to apologized and make it up to you who really supported and continued to read this fic. Oh, but don't worry, there is an epilogue that is followed by this!

Most of the italicized words where from previous chapters, with Naruto and Mitsuo's mother saying all those words. What? No SasuNaru fluffy ending? Sorry, but I couldn't think of a way to really end it. But I do hope that the epilogue would make up for it. I know that the action was lame, and pointless, but I needed some 'OMG! Last battle, and has to be long and good!'. Some of the other stuff was kind of random too… and I don't know how to explain it. But if you ask, I'll try to answer back as soon as I can about it.

I don't know what else to say, but I also apologize for missing out on some of my bad grammar and spelling. I did re-read it twice, but I know that I missed over them, not really catching it right away. I do hope you can review, so I can feel better than I do now… I don't know about this chapter, but I hope you still like it. It seems rushed too, but… since I'm busy, I wanted to end the fic, so you won't feel disappointed and think I abandoned it. Well… I guess that's it. BUT THANK YOU EVERONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!))

**Thanks to**: **Hikory**, **Shuuwai**, **FirieGurl**,** FoxBlood**,** SharinganHikari**, **lil'carlita**,** Sasuke2006**,** lambtastic**,** alwayslost123**,** myinuyasha04**,** kyobu**,** Mandara**,** kyutsuki**,** MidoriHeiwa**,** YYonder**, **-jAzTiNe-,**** Kagekitsonegal**, and **crazynyouknowit**. Also everyone else that I forgot to mention. I love you all!


	39. Epilogue: Look to the Sky

**Aoginozomi Amanohara** (_look to the sky_)  
**Epilogue**: Look to the Sky  
**By**: Datenshi no Uzumaki

0000000

The great Shinobi village, Konohagakure, proudly stood hidden by many trees, as it name implies. For years, it has strived, and successfully kept rising. The village and its people have changed, as they accepted it with open arms. Everyone stood strong, and continued their lives joyfully, and under the powerful, watchful and loving eyes of their beautiful Hokage.

White robes trimmed with red flames fluttered as the woman walked down the streets of her village. She smiled kindly, and beautifully to the people. The citizens happily greeted the woman warmly as she walked by. They watched her with respect and pride. They all called to her, to get her attention. The woman beamed at them, and they were all filled with warmth and joy.

Then there was a tug from behind, and the gorgeous woman turned around to see three little girls giggling and smiling up at her. One girl bravely lifted her hands, and offered a bouquet of flowers. "Hokage-sama, this is for you!"

The woman smiled widely, and bent down to the little girls' levels. "Thank you very much, girls."

They giggled and blushed shyly. "I wish I can grow up to be as pretty as you, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage chuckled, and ruffled the girl's hair. "I know you'll be even more beautiful when you grow up." The girls giggled again, then ran off together. The woman continued to watch them, but looked up to see a lone white dove soaring in the sky.

0000000

A masked ANBU stood before his leader, standing straight and formally. The woman sat on her chair, staring the Shinobi, dressed in her robes, with the hat on top of her hat. "The mission was a success, and there were no casualties."

"Thank you for your hard work." She replied, and received the scroll on the report of the mission.

The ANBU then relaxed, and took off his mask, revealing a pair of ebony eyes on his pale face. The woman raised a brow at the raven-haired young man. "When will they return?"

The woman smirked. "They did say after a week." She then removed the hat above her head, and raked a hand through her shoulder length dark locks of hair. Placing on a pair of glasses, her blue-green eyes looked up at her brother. "Why, is your wife worried about your sons?"

The man shook his head. "No, Tomo-neechan." The young man crossed his arms, and slightly frowned. "Why can't they just stay here in Konoha? They're always running off, and only come home once a year. Don't you worry about them, especially for their age?"

The dark haired woman chuckled. "If they heard you call them old, I know you'll be suffering dire consequences." The young man slightly winced. "No one will ever understand those two. Not even Mitsuo-ojisan could." She then looked at the small pile of paper son her desk, and she stacked them together into a neat pile. "But don't worry about them. They'll be fine. Tousan and Kaasan will come home. And I shouldn't be worried too much for your sons. You know they will take care of them. I know that my children will be fine, and so does my husband. They did promise to come back after a week at Ginshi"

The young man sighed, and shook his head. "I know." Then he stood up straight, and tied his mask to his hip. "I'll be heading home now. Call me when I'll have a next mission." The Hokage waved at her brother, before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The young woman turned her chair around, and looked out the window to the village. "Oh Tousan, Kaasan…"

0000000

It's been thirty-five years since the Great War between light and darkness was fought. That was when the Tenshi who defeated Tenbatsu at that time, lost her powers and passed it to the next one in line. Unfortunately for Tenbatsu, its power wasn't passed to the next heir, and its reign ended when that heir wished for Tenbatsu to never return again. Though there are still many Yami and Hikari living on the world, the long-term battle between two powerful clans of Yami and Hikari have ended. Now the Tenshi of every generation uses its power to maintain peace between the two secret races.

My rank as Tenshi will be passed down to my only daughter, once she reaches that age, as I have received it when I turned fourteen. That is the age when all Hikari have awakened their powers, but not my mother nor my grandmother. They received theirs earlier than that. They are legends, but my mother is the strongest Tenshi of all time, for she forever rid the world of Tenbatsu, our clan's ultimate rival.

Although I can never surpass my mother as a Tenshi, I am still working hard to hopefully surpass her as a Kunoichi and Hokage.

I am terribly sorry. I forgot to tell you who I am.

My name is Hyuuga Tomoko, the Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure, eldest daughter and child out of five of Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto. Yes that is correct, the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto. Remember? That little baby that was born, and then the Great War started.

After my mother returned home, her closest friends and her family all celebrated their victory. As time passed, many Hikari would travel the world to meet their savior and Tenshi. Those without the power, or do not know of it are oblivious as to why strange foreigners would always come by. Then she was inaugurated as the youngest Hokage by the age of twenty. Thirty-five years have passed, and my mother, her family, and her friends proudly grew older with children. And soon their children had children. They were all one big happy family, even if they are not related by blood.

My uncle, **Uzumaki Mitsuo**, has finally received the respect that he deserved, even though it took many years for him to achieve it. Most of the shinobi all ready had high respect for him, as he was a valuable Shinobi, and they did not want to lose him again. It was revealed to the public about Uncle Mitsuo being the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune that once caused destruction upon the village many years ago. Surprisingly, the young generations that never experienced that horrible tragedy saw Uncle Mitsuo as the hero that grandmother, grandfather and the Third Hokage had envisioned. The rest of the elder villagers slowly lost their hatred towards him, and began to love him, as he loved the village.

Now, Uncle Mitsuo is retired from his Jounin status shinobi position, and is staying at the Uzumaki Compound training and helping raise his grandchildren. He of course left a great legacy, like his father before him. He is the proud father of three wonderful children. He had twin daughters, and his youngest and only son is now the current head of the Uzumaki Clan.

Team Thirteen will still live on, as the trio that made up it, my mother, my father and Uncle Mitsuo, somehow took over as the Legendary Sennin of their time. The famous trio were also the ones who took down the infamous group called the Akatsuki. Uncle Mitsuo was also able to protect the other Biju and meet the rest of the Jinchuuriki like him.

Of course we cannot forget his lovely and faithful wife, **Uzumaki Sakura**. She has become a world-renowned medical specialist, surpassing her teachers. Currently, Aunt Sakura is working in the hospital, and is the head Medic-nin in the village. She is working on new techniques and cures that will help better our future.

**Hyuuga Hinata**, the former Mizutama, the Shiirudo of my mother, is also a well-known Medic-nin, surpassing her teachers. As Jounin she was skillful, and became a strong and known Kunoichi. She was also the pride of the Hyuuga Clan, as she headed the clan into a new path that the clansmen greatly accepted. As promised by my mother, she helped bring change to the Hyuuga Clan's ways. Aunt Hinata's father couldn't be any more proud of his successful daughter. Currently, Aunt Hyuuga is trying to promote the idea, along with Aunt Sakura, that there should be at least one trained Medic-nin in each shinobi team, which is slowly being integrated in the Shinobi world. She is also openly training any Shinobi interested in becoming Medic-nins.

Her husband, **Hyuuga Kiba** has become another great and known Shinobi, with his old partner Akamaru. Presently, he retired from being a Jounin, and is also staying home, teaching his grandchildren. Aunt Hinata and Uncle Kiba had two children, where their eldest son is currently the head of the Hyuuga Clan, and their youngest daughter is happily married, and is striving to surpass her mother as a Medic-nin.

With the Naras, they had two wonderful children, who also are successful Shinobi. **Nara Shikamaru** happily retired from ANBU once his eldest and only daughter got married. Then when his son got married, he gratefully gave up his title as Head of the Nara Clan to his son. Uncle Shikamaru has earned the title as the great strategist. Mother always relied on him whenever the village was in a bind. His wife, **Nara Ino** retired as a Jounin once their first grandchild was born. She took over her family business, and is taking care of her grandchildren as the flower shop. Aunt Ino used to be an infamous leading interrogator, with skills rivaling with Morino Ibiki. She of course is also known as the former Tsuchitama, the Shiirudo of my mother.

Then there is **Rock Tenten**, another of my mother's best friends. She is a well-known weapon specialist, who is still working as a teacher at the Academy. She with her husband, **Rock Lee**, had a daughter who is also a shinobi, and is married with a child of her own. The retired Jounin, Uncle Lee, is a known taijutsu specialist, who is teaching and training his grandson to be a taijutsu specialist when he grows up.

**Akimichi Chouji**, like the rest of his friends, has retired from being a Chuunin. The man raised a very successful business, as head chief of his own restaurant. Our generation, as we grew up, used the restaurant as our hang out joint. It was said that the same very place used to be the café that our parents would always hang out at when they wanted to get together. With his wife, they proudly raised two sons, who are now married with children too.

**Hyuuga Neji** was a well-known ANBU captain, who was deadly and one of the most feared Shinobi. He has now retired, and is currently living at Suna with his long time partner, **Sabaku no Gaara**. A Jinchuriki like Uncle Mitsuo, and a Shiirudo to my mother, the Kazetama, the man moved back to Suna when he retired along with Uncle Neji. They went to help raise the big family that Uncle Gaara's older siblings have. Aunt **Temari** has long time retired from being the Kazekage of Suna. She is married and had three children of her own. Uncle **Kankurou** got married too, and had two children. They all also became proud grandparents.

The even silent**Aburame Shino** retired from his position as Captain in the ANBU forces as well. He proudly passed his legacy to his only son, who is also married and has kids of his own. The man is a loyal companion to my parents. He became known as another one of the most deadly Shinobi in the world. Mother relied on him as an informational gather, because of his families pride as being host to chakra infused bugs. Like my mother, I rely on the current head of the Aburame Clan as an informational gather, like the one before him.

Then there is the artistic **Sai**, the ex-ANBU in Root. I was also told that he was a temporary member of Team Thirteen, who filled in the spot that Uncle Mitsuo left open. The man became a trustworthy Shinobi and friend to my mother. Father didn't really like him much, and I would always remember seeing father glaring at him whenever Uncle Sai would come close to mother. The man was a great spy and assassin, who worked in the shadows on mother's command. Mother was able to take down the underground Root division with the help from Uncle Sai. Sadly, the man died honorably in the last war as he protected my mother.

Uncle **Rei** has long left the Uzumaki Compound to live on his own. Nearly shocking all those close to him, he got married to Aunt **Yumi**. Oh, you do not remember her? She was that little girl who defied becoming Tenbatsu. After the war, my mother took Aunt Yumi home with her, and she stayed at the Uchiha compound. She grew up there, but she didn't become a shinobi. Only my mother was the one who was not surprised to find out that Uncle Rei and Aunt Yumi get engaged. She was really the one who encouraged their relationship. And they have a lovely daughter, who is now married and became a shinobi.

My Aunt **Izumi** retired from being a Shinobi once she had her second child. When her husband died, she moved into the Uchiha Compound. She helped in raising the children there and of her own. Uncle **Itachi**, the younger twin, retired as well. Sadly, the man fell blind, as a drawback from using the Sharingan too much. But he will never be forgotten, as he was the famous instructor of the notorious Team Thirteen. **Momochi Haku**, who has always stayed by Uncle Itachi's side, is taking care of him, and has also retired from ANBU. The hottest yaoi couple in Konoha has turned into the most adorable couple.

The famous Konoha Angels were great at their prime, but today, they still have that strong bond that keeps them together as best friends. They would always help one another, even in raising their children. The next generation grew up together with that same strong bond, and it was also passed on to their children. They were once the famous Rookie Nine, Team Gai and Team Itachi. As years passed on, they all have gained titles for themselves. And everyone knows that they will never be forgotten.

With me, I got married like all my friends, and to a loving husband, **Hyuuga Hisao**, the current Head of the Hyuuga Clan. He also is currently the head of the ANBU forces, where he joined ANBU at a tender age of thirteen. The man grew up to look almost like his mother, with dark bluish hair and the Hyuuga pale eyes. He is the pride of the Hyuuga Clan, whom Hiashi-ojiisama favors the most. He and I grew up together, since our mothers were best friends. He was also my teammate, and my first and only boy friend. He was the man that my father accepted, and the one whom my mother kept pushing for our relationship. Hisao-san and I already have three children. Our eldest is ten years old, and your youngest is the only female, who just turned three last month.

I also became ANBU at a young age, but then I succeeded the title as Seventh Hokage of Konoha. All my mother's techniques and skills were all passed to me. I also took over as this generation's Tenshi no Hikari. I was always told that I looked just like my mother, except for my dark hair that I got from my father, and my blue-green eyes that is a mix of my mother's and her mother's eyes. But then those who knew my grandmother said that I looked like Tomoe-obaasan, the great woman whom I was closely named after.

The second child in my family was born four years after me. He was named after my father's eldest brother, Satsuya, an uncle whom I never met before. I heard from my father of the tragedy that fell on the once great Uchiha Clan, how he, Uncle Itachi, and Aunt Izumi were the last of the clan. The people were all slain by my Uncle Satsuya, the man whom father admired and have always looked up to, until he murdered their family. Father then was told of the reason why Uncle Satsuya killed almost all the Uchihas. He said it was because the clan was too prideful, and lusted for power, that they would even kill an innocent boy for that power, and side with someone who betrayed their village. It was also to save father from being used as a tool, like he was sick of being for the clan. The man unfortunately was slain by the hands of my father, as a personal last request from Uncle Satsuya himself... Uncle Mitsuo was that innocent boy, and Orochimaru was that someone.

My brother, Satsuya, took over as the head of the Uchiha Clan, after he got married. He is also part of ANBU now, a captain, and he has two cute little children. Frighteningly, Satsuya looks like the carbon copy of father, with his raven hair, those ebony eyes, the pale skin, and his personality. Mother would always tease the two, and would always squeal at moment when father and Satsuya would do things the exact same way. Even the things he likes and hates are the same as father, but luckily, he didn't get married to someone who is like mother. His wife is not even blonde. Mother said that she would be the only blonde woman that Satsuya would ever love.

Then there are the twins. They are both boys, and are seven years younger than me. The elder twin is named Asashi, while the younger one is Tsuki. For less than half of their lives, father could never tell them apart. They both had the raven hair and ebony eyes of an Uchiha. It was all fun and games among the children and our father when he would mix up the two. Only us siblings could tell them apart, also our mother of course. Father made us not tell our mother that he couldn't tell his own children apart, or else she would beat him into a pulp.

But as their name implies, they are the sun and moon, total opposites of one another. Asashi is the brash, egotistic and loud one, while Tsuki is the shy, modest and kind one. Asashi became a Hunter-nin, while Tsuki stayed as a Jounin, and also a Medic-nin. Asashi got married to a lovely wife, who is the only one that could stand Asashi's personality. Those two have been together for a long time, and they are now waiting for their first born to come into this world. As for Tsuki, he didn't get married, nor will he produce any children. Father and Mother (her especially) fully support Tsuki's relationship to this hot young man (sorry Hisao). They used to be teammates, and now are partners for life. Also, if you want to know, Tsuki is the 'Uke' in the relationship. (Insert yaoi fan squeal here).

The youngest is my sister, Sora, who is thirteen years younger than me. As Satsuya is said to be the carbon copy of father, Sora is most definitely like a clone of mother. She has the same blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, lack of height, loud and energetic personality, love for ramen, down to mother's beautiful smile. I have to say that she is the spoiled one too, since she is the baby of the family. She is also definitely 'daddy's little girl'. So she is also lazy at times. Sora is a special Jounin, who really doesn't want to go to ANBU or be a Hunter-nin like most of the family and our friends have done. She currently is enjoying her time with her Genin team (as in torturing and teasing them daily). She didn't get married either. She did have many boyfriends though, much to father's dismay. She never did could settle in a real relationship. She told me once that she may stay single for the rest of her life, but she wants to mostly enjoy her life.

Oh, I bet you are dying to hear about my mother and father.

Well…

**Uchiha Sasuke** became the head of the Uchiha Clan two years after he got married to mother. Aunt Izumi gladly passed it to him, since they both knew that Uncle Itachi wouldn't be a good head (poor him). He once was the head of the ANBU forces, but he passed it down to Hisao-san when he retired, five years ago. Father has always stood by mother's side for so many years. He was also the head guard for mother, when she was the Hokage. Father is the former Hitama, mother's Shiirudo when she was Tenshi. As ANBU, he was also formerly known as the 'Crimson Death', a merciless killer that takes down his enemies in one sweep. He is both feared and respected through out the Shinobi World. He has passed down all that he knew as a shinobi and as a Hikari to his children.

When we became old enough to hold a kunai, father would train us almost nonstop, when he had his days off, from early morning to late at night. Mother would always reprimand him for doing so, but I have to admit, that training paid off, and all his children rose in ranks among the shinobi is really early ages. But father does have his loving side. He would always sneak us our favorite snacks when we would be grounded by mother, or buy us whatever we wanted whenever he doesn't come home on time. Father was also a fun to play with when we were younger, but as we grew older, he tries hard in trying to humor us with his very corny jokes. It's sad, and embarrassing, but still amusing.

As for **Uchiha Naruto**, my mother, there are so many great things about her that her legacy will almost go on for many generations to come. She is a great mother, wife, sister, friend, leader, and let's not forget grandmother as well. She is the greatest among the Tenshi no Hikari of the past. She found the solution to end the reign of Tenbatsu. She is also the greatest Hokage in the history of Konoha, surpassing her father. She made changes in the counsels, which more that half of the new Heads at that time supported. The village slowly changed to mother's ideals that she took from her father, the Third, and the Fifth. She had alliances with nearly all the shinobi villages on the continent, and the strongest ties were with Sunagakure, Otogakure, and Kirigakure. She made Konoha the strongest Shinobi nation, as she won two wars, and ended the animosity with Iwagakure. She has made friends we many people all over the place. Everyone loved, admired and respected her. It is kind of hard to hate the person mother is. She also surpassed all her teachers who helped her reach the level of power she has gained over the years. No one will ever compare in strength or in skill with her. Five years ago, mother retired from her position as Hokage. I was appointed and acknowledged as her successor

Individually they were greater than many, but together, it was like no one could touch them. My parents still held their title as Mein Pair; even today they are still the deadliest pair. Right after mother and father retired from their positions five years ago, they ran off together to travel the world. Only for one month will they come back home to check on their family and friends they left behind, just in time for the Holidays. Though they are retired, in the shadows they would take on difficult missions from any village for fun. Honestly, I believe it's kind of tedious to find those two. My brothers, sister and I do get worried, because they are getting kind of…old (though they still act like children, even when we were growing up), but I know they will come home whenever something important happens. Somehow they will know about it, and will rush back home. They are not who they are for nothing, and I really should not worry much, and focus on my village and my family. They can take care of each other, and they have been for a very long time.

All I can do is look to the sky, and wonder if they are watching the same blue sky as I am at that very moment.

0000000

The night sky is filled with tiny bright stars, and the round moon. Two figures were located under the sky, on top of the rook top. It was not that cold, nor was it that hot in the springtime night. A woman was sitting up right, with a man's head resting upon her lap. The woman had silvery blonde hair, put in a loose braid, hanging over her right shoulder. The man had dark hair splayed on the woman's lap. They both were wearing matching robes that they borrowed from the resort they are staying in. They were both in their early fifties, but they looked younger than their age, but not too young.

Once bright blue eyes looked down from the sky to the pale man lying on her. Nimble fingers gently combed through the man's long dark tresses. The butterfly touches was nearly lulling the man into sleep. Then there was a soft chuckle from above. "Sasuke has lots of white hair."

The man opened his ebony eyes, and slightly scowled at the woman above him. The blonde grinned. "Aw, don't frown, you'll have more wrinkles old man."

"Dobe." He muttered. He grabbed the woman's hands, and held them firmly from playing with his hair.

The blonde laughed in a melodious way that brightened the mood. "Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Are you happy with your life?" She asked.

Ebony eyes blinked, and looked up into the blue eyes he has always lovingly stared into for many years. "Of course I am, Naruto. I have the perfect wife, have five great kids who have grown up and have their own wonderful children. Why wouldn't I be?"

Naruto smiled down at her husband, and leaned closer to him. She gave a tiny chaste kiss on his nose. "I don't know. But I know I'm very glad that my life turned out how it did, to this moment that is happening now." She brushed a few strands from the man's forehead, and continued to smile down on her husband. "And I'm grateful to have met you, and that you have stood beside me and tolerated me for so many years. I'm proud to say that I am your wife, Uchiha Sasuke, and the mother of your children."

"Dobe, we've been through so much together for many years. I don't think I can ever imagine a better person to live my life with than with you." He took one of the blonde's hands into his, and brought it to his lips. "Thank you for everything, Uchiha Naruto."

The woman giggled slightly. "Teme, you know I'll always love you and stay by you, even if you go blind and become wrinkly and senile. I'll take care of you." She laced her fingers with his, and held the man's hands tightly to hers. "Our love will always go on for a lifetime, as we vowed when we got married, remember?"

Sasuke gave a look of disappointment, and poked his wife on her forehead. "Now who is getting old?" Naruto pouted. "You forgot, we promised to be together… for eternity."

He brought his hand behind the woman's neck, and softly pulled her down to lock their lips together in a deep kiss. "I love you, Sasuke."

Another kiss. "I love you too, Naruto."

A grin. "Why don't you show me, then?"

**End**

0000000

((Yay! It's the end. I hope you like it! Sorry if their futures seemed too much or something you were not expecting. Also, I didn't mention anything about Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi and so on, because I didn't want to say that they died or something, since if you calculate their ages, they're kind of really old, ne? I didn't want to name the other kids that the gang had, because it's too much, and I was lazy to look for some. The only known children were Naruto and Sasuke's, plus the already born child of Hinata and Kiba's. I decided to have the epilogue in the point of view of the eldest child, Tomoko, who I left off as a baby in the story. Yeah, there a lot of unexplained things, but if you want to know something, give me time to reply and give reasons to some of your questions. I rushed this and I didn't get to look over mistakes on grammar and spelling. Sorry! But I do hope you review this epilogue, as well as the last chapter.

Thanks again to all who continued to read and review this fic! You are all the greatest, and I'm sad to say that there will no long be any updates for this fic. But I do hope you can support my other one!))

-Datenshi no Uzumaki

**Edit**: (12/30/07) I can't believe I forgot Sai, I mean he was a big part of the story too. So I made sure to add him to the Epilogue, so he won't be forgotten. Plus, I'm starting to like the character of Sai! Also, a HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you!


End file.
